WITCH Gx
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Inspired by YugiohFreak54, plus other sources. It's W.I.T.C.H. in YuGiOh Gx. Story will be better than the summary, I hope. Read and Review Please!
1. Welcome to Duel Academy, Jenny Rose

Alright, another new fic.

Dx: Crossover, or regular?

RDF1: Would be crossover, but then no one would see it. I'm taking a page out of YugiohFreak54's book and do something new, with something not as new. Hopefully, I'll keep this simple, yet detailed.

LR: Well, if the other work is any indication, you've worked plenty of details out, right?

RDF1: Still a work in progress, but I've definitely got a deck together like YugiohFreak54 did with his Transformers decks. However, JENNY!

Jenny: What?

RDF1: Congratulations! You're going to be my star OC in this one.

Dx: She gets it? Go for it!

Jenny: Aw, thanks DragonX. I'll do my best.

Pyros: About time too. Jenny, show them how it's done. You've waited for your turn, and now it's paid off. Do this the RIGHT way and not let DragonX ruin it again!

Dx: I DIDN'T RUIN ANYTHING! It was the Admin! They just can't accept my coolness in an actual fic!

RDF1: Don't make me banish you and take you away from this commentary!

Dx: (jumps back) I'll be good! (Sweatdrop)

Alright, now that that's taken care off…

Welcome to W.I.T.C.H. in YuGiOh Gx. I hope you enjoy this fic, because I'll be going as far as I can!

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own YuGiOh Gx or W.I.T.C.H. He only owns Jenny, his other OCs, and other ideas he's expressed. Everything else belongs to their true owners!

If you don't know anything about W.I.T.C.H., then go learn about at least the anime before reading this. You'll be lost otherwise.

Note: I'm taking everything from the first two seasons of the Anime, and nothing else. You'll see differences in some personalities, and that's intentional. Also, I'm not going to get EVERY character, but as many as possible over the course of the fic.

(Story Begin)

In Domino City, everything was peaceful, especially since Yugi and his friends stopped Zorc from destroying the Time stream. But, that was years ago. Now, the real excitement was in Kaiba Corp's Duel Academy opening up some time afterwards. This year was no different, considering all the applicants trying out for this new school year.

As it was, it was a quarter until 5, when the last applicants were still being accepted into their duel portion of the entrance exams. Jaden Yuki, one who inspires to become the Next King of Games, after Yugi Moto, hustles in, not wanting to be late.

(AN1)

"Name, applicant?" asked one of the desk clerks.

"Jaden Yuki," panted Jaden, who had woken up an hour earlier and ran halfway across town to get there.

"Go right on in, Mr. Yuki," replied the clerk, "You're duel will begin in 15 minutes."

"Thank you sir," said Jaden, as he walked in.

After Ten minutes, the clerks were starting to close shop, when another person shouted out.

"WAIT!" shouted a girl, "Don't go! I still got time, right?"

A young girl of about 15 nearly stumbled as she got to the entrance.

"What's your name, applicant?" asked one of the clerks.

"Jenny Rose," replied Jenny, 'That's the last time I stay up all night writing a thank you letter to Pegasus.'

Jenny Rose was one who didn't take much for granted, and thanks to a recent contest, she now had a deck she could call her own. All other decks she tried putting together just didn't fit… her. So, when she found out about a contest being held by Industrial Illusions, she jumped at the change to make her own deck from beyond scratch. Now, it was time to test it out and see how it worked with her.

"Very well," replied the clerk, "Your duel will begin shortly, so head on inside."

"Thank you," said Jenny, before walking in.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Duel Review board, headed by Vice Chancellor Velian Crowler, were going over some of the last duels, one being Bastion Misawa's victory over his Duel Proctor.

"It looks like a good crop this year," said one of the proctors.

"I agree," said another, "There are some good duelists here."

"I apologize sir," said a new voice, one who just arrived from the registration desk, "But we have one more applicant that has just arrived. The other Candidate is awaiting his turn as well."

"Tell the last candidate that got here to come back next year. The one who got here before can go ahead and duel," said Crowler.

"Don't be like that, Dr. Crowler," said one of the duel board, "We have time for this last duel. It's just now getting to be 5 o'clock."

"We've given all the applicants since ten this morning," replied Crowler, "That was plenty of time."

His cell phone went off, interrupting him.

"Yes," said Crowler, "Crowler here."

"Crowler," said Chancellor Shepard, the only one with authority, "Just checking in to see how the applicants are doing."

"Everything's just fine," replied Crowler, "We're just about to close up here."

"You better not be cheating any one out of their chance now, would you? You cut a third of the applicants last year for some ridiculous reason, by not calling you 'Dr.'?"

"I understand you point," finished Crowler, being more honest this time, "We only have two more applicants here and we'll be on time as usual."

"You better," replied Chancellor before hanging up.

"So, who shall duel, and what deck?" asked one of the proctors.

"Mr. Yuki, the one who got here, can be challenged by the Guardian Deck," replied Crowler, "As for the other one, Miss Rose is it? I'll be handling this one myself."

Dr. Crowler left to set up his deck to duel Jenny Rose. One of the proctors grabbed the Guardian Deck and went to prepare himself to battle Jaden Yuki.

* * *

Jaden Yuki had been talking with Syrus Truesdale and Bastion Misawa when Jenny Rose entered the building.

"Ah, this brings back memories," said Jenny.

"You've been here before?" asked Bastion.

"No," replied Jenny, "I just remembered watching the duels on TV that were played here for so long. It's a shame Seto Kaiba didn't continue. But, thanks to him, we got a cool new school to go to."

"Jaden Yuki, report to arena 1," an announcement went over the intercom, "Jaden Yuki, arena 1. Jennifer Rose, report to arena 2. Jenny Rose, arena 2."

"Time to duel," said Jaden and Jenny at the same time, before looking at each other and laughed.

"Good luck Jaden," said Jenny, shaking his hand.

"Same with you," replied Jaden.

"By the by," said Bastion, "What type of deck do you use?"

"You'll find out," replied Jenny, winking at Bastion before racing down to face her opponent.

"They better be careful," said Bastion, looking to where they were heading.

"Why?" asked Syrus.

"Look who they're facing," replied Bastion, "That was my proctor just minutes ago. And Jenny is facing off against Dr. Crowler."

"Yikes," said Syrus, "I just hope they're ready."

"If you could tell by their comments, they know they are. Let's just hope they really are."

* * *

Jaden stood in front of the duel proctor, readying to throw down.

"Let's throw down!" said Jaden, activating his duel disk.

"After you, applicant," replied the Proctor.

Proctor: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"I summon Elemental Avian in defense mode!" said Jaden, "And end my turn by throwing down a facedown."

"My turn," said the Proctor, "And first, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! I now destroy your facedown.

"Next I'll play, 'Gravity Axe – Grarl', which let's me automatically summon 'Guardian Grarl'. Now my monster has 3000 attack points. Next I'll activate 'Fairy Meteor Crush', which allows me to deal damage even when your monster is in defense mode. Attack!"

Jaden: 2000

"With that, I'll set one facedown, and end my turn."

"My draw," said Jaden, before hearing a noise in his head, "Winged Kuriboh? Alright, I'll play you.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode, and throw down another face-down."

"My turn," said the proctor, drawing his card, "I activate my face-down, Sacrificial Greed!"

Trap Card: Sacrificial Greed

By paying 500 life points, draw three cards.

"I attack with 'Guardian Grarl'!"

Grarl destroys Winged Kuriboh.

Proctor: 3500

Jaden: 2000

"That should have finished you off," said the Proctor.

"It should have," replied Jaden, "But Winged Kuriboh has a special ability. When destroyed in battle, I take no battle damage for the rest of the turn."

* * *

"Not bad," said Bastion, "I'll have to remember that one."

"He's got one draw to turn it around," added Syrus.

* * *

"That was unexpected," said Alexis, from her place with Zane, high above the stands, "This kid is something else."

"Give him some credit, Alexis," replied Zane, a third year student, "He knew what he was doing when he added that card to his deck."

* * *

"I activate my face down, Hero Signal," said Jaden, "I now summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

"Very well," replied the proctor, "I'll set three facedowns to end my turn."

Proctor: 3500

Jaden: 2000

"My draw," said Jaden, "And I'll start off by playing 'Pot of Greed'! Now, with two more cards, it's time I finished this. I play 'Heavy Storm', which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field.

The Proctor's three facedowns are destroyed, surprising him.

"Next, I'll play 'Warrior Returning Alive', which allows me to bring back Avian to my hand. I summon 'Avian' to join 'Burstinatrix'. Now, I'll play Polymerization to fuse them together into 'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman'!"

Flame Wingman

Atk: 2100

"You'll need more than that to get past 'Guardian Grarl'," replied the Proctor.

"Which is why I activate the spell – Heated Heart!" continued Jaden, "Which raises my monster's attack by 500 points. But I'm not done yet! I activate my field spell: Skyscraper!"

A whole city full of skyscrapers from New York, Chicago, and other major cities appeared in a Hologram.

"Now, when my Elemental Hero attacks a monster stronger than him, he gains 1000 attack points!" finished Jaden, "Attack with Sky Dive Scorcher!"

Proctor: 2900

"But that not all," added Jaden, "Flame Wingman's special ability allows me to deliver damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points."

Proctor: 0

"Good job, applicant," said the Proctor, "Welcome to Duel academy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jenny Rose was looking over her cards one last time, before shuffling them again and setting them in her duel disk.

"Okay," she said, "Time to show them what W.I.T.C.H. is all about."

Her platform rose to the surface, where she faced Dr. Crowler, using his personal deck and duel disk, with a small portion of help from two co-workers.

"May I have your name, Applicant?" asked Crowler.

"Jennifer Rose, but my friends call me Jenny," replied Jenny.

"Very well, Jennifer, are you ready to duel?"

"I'll let you go first," said Jenny, surprising many of the spectators.

* * *

"Why would she throw that away?" asked Syrus.

"I'm not quite sure," replied Bastion, "Normally, the Applicant chooses to go first, but on rare occasion, he or she lets the proctor go first. A bold strategy; let's just hope it's a smart one as well."

* * *

Crowler: 4000

Jenny: 4000

"If that is what you wish," said Crowler, before drawing his card, "I'll start off simple, and play the spell card: Confiscation."

Crowler: 3000

"This allows me to take a look at your hand, and send one card to the graveyard."

Jenny revealed her hand, getting a look from Dr. Crowler.

"You were the winner of the contest, Jennifer Rose. I didn't expect you to be attending Duel Academy this soon. I send Monster reborn to the graveyard. Now, show me these unique cards of yours. I set two face down cards and activate 'Heavy Storm', allowing me to bring out two 'Wicked Fiend' tokens, which I sacrifice for Ancient Gear Golem!"

* * *

"No way," said Alexis, "He summoned it, on the first turn."

"Let's see how our contest winner handles this," added Zane.

(AN2)

* * *

"No way," said Jaden, as he joined Bastion and Syrus, "I want to face off against that monster some day."

"I rather doubt that," said Bastion, "Unless you can find some reason for Crowler to duel you himself."

"Jennifer's smirking at that thing," said Syrus, "She doesn't have a care in the world."

* * *

"No way," said one of Chazz Princeton's 'buddies', "It's the Legendary Rare Card."

"Oh boy," said Chazz, "I just wish they treated everyone this way."

"But she's not flinching," said his other 'buddy'.

'Something's different about her,' noted Chazz.

* * *

"I am impressed," said Dr. Crowler, "Not many see the Ancient Gear Golem and not tremble at his might."

"I just see it as an obstacle to overcome to get to my next destination," replied Jenny, "And no offense, but you just gave me my OTK."

Everyone gasped at that.

"My turn," continued Jenny, drawing her card, "And I'll think I'll start out with this: 'Average Teenager – Will Vandom'.

A young redheaded Teenager girl appeared on the field.

"Oh yeah! Great to be back!" said Will.

Average Teenager – Will Vandom

Level: 4

Atk: 1500

Def: 1300

Effect: Once per turn, special summon one 'Average Teenager' from your hand to the field in attack mode.

"And let's give her some company," continued Jenny, "With Will's special ability, I'm allowed to summon another 'Average Teenager' from my hand. So say hello to 'Taranee'!"

Another girl showed up, this time with dark skin and black hair in a spider-type style.

Average Teenager – Taranee Cook

Level: 4

Atk: 1600

Def: 1000

Effect: Once per turn, can move one 'Average Teenager' from your deck to your hand.

"Hey Will," said Taranee, "Where are the others?"

"On their way, I guess," replied Will.

"And 'Taranee's' special ability allows me to bring for an 'Average Teenager' straight to my hand. So I choose 'Average Teenager – Cornelia'."

Jenny added a card to her hand, and shuffled her deck.

"I'm afraid you're going to need something more to defeat my Ancient Gear Golem," said Dr. Crowler, before remembering what was in her hand, "Unless…"

"Unless I already have it," replied Jenny, still smirking, "I play the field spell 'Heatherfield'!"

Field Spell: 'Heatherfield'

Effect: Pay half your life points; special summon all 'Average Teenagers' from your deck, hand, and graveyard to the field.

Effect2: Increase all 'Average Teenager' monsters' attack by 500 points.

"And so, I'll sacrifice half my life points, and bring out all my 'Average Teenagers'."

Jenny: 2000

Three more girls showed up, each looking as bizarre as the last.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Irma, "Look whose back in business."

Average Teenager – Irma Lair

Level: 4

Atk: 1200 – 1700

Def: 1900

Effect: Once per turn, can survive one battle that would destroy her.

"Can we get this over with," added Cornelia, "I have a facial to do."

Average Teenager – Cornelia Hale

Level: 4

Atk: 1800 – 2300

Def: 1700

Effect: Once per turn, can destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field.

"It's so good to see you girls again," finished Hay Lin.

Average Teenager – Hay Lin

Level: 4

Atk: 1300 – 1800

Def: 2000

Effect: Once per turn, can send one monster on your opponent's field back to their hand/extra deck.

Will

Atk: 1500 – 2000

Taranee

Atk: 1600 – 2100

"Okay girls," said Will, "Catch up later, right now we have a towering Machine Golem with 3000 attack points staring at us, and we need to bring him down."

"I can take care of him," said Cornelia, preparing to activate her ability.

"Not so fast, Cornelia," said Jenny, "Will, I'll let you do the honors!

"I play the equip spell: Heart of Kandrakar!"

Jenny slipped the card into the right slot, and Will grabbed hold of the object.

Equip Spell: Heart of Kandrakar

Effect1: Can only be equipped to 'Average Teenager' or 'Guardian of the Veil' monsters. Increase the attack of the equipped monster by 500 points.

Effect2: If equipped to 'Average Teenager – Will Vandom', then you can special summon all 'Guardian of the Veil' monsters by sending 'Average Teenager' by the same name to the graveyard.

"Guardians UNITE!" shouted Will, the Heart glowing brightly.

Five different color spheres engulfed the girls, before dying down to reveal them in new outfits, looking slightly older, and a lot more powerful.

"Say 'HELLO' to the 'Guardians of the Veil'!" announced Jenny.

Guardian of the Veil – Will

Level: 7

Atk: 2500

Def: 2200

Effect: When all 'Guardian of the Veil' monsters are on the field, destroy one monster on opponent's side of the field and opponent takes damage equal to destroyed monster's attack points.

Guardian of the Veil – Irma

Level: 7

Atk: 2200

Def: 2600

Effect: Once per turn, one battle is negated.

Guardian of the Veil – Taranee

Level: 7

Atk: 2600

Def: 2300

Effect: Once per turn, one 'Guardian of the Veil' monster gains 500 attack points until the end phase.

Guardian of the Veil – Cornelia

Level: 7

Atk: 2800

Def: 2000

Effect: Sacrifice 1000 life points to destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

Guardian of the Veil – Hay Lin

Level: 7

Atk: 2300

Def: 2800

Effect: Sacrifice 500 points to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field.

"Now, to finish this," said Jenny, her smirk disappearing as she focused herself on her final move, "I activate Will's special ability. In this form, when all 'Guardians of the Veil' are out on the field, I can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field, and you take damage equal to its attack points!"

"NO! This cannot be! He's my best card," said Crowler, trying to think of a way out of it, but no luck, "I can't believe I lost to a new student."

Jenny: 2000

Crowler: 0

As the Guardians vanished, Jenny let out a cheer and she pumped her fist into the air!

"Oh yeah!" she shouted, "I'm definitely glad I have this deck now."

* * *

"Did you see that Chazz?" said one of Chazz's 'buddies'.

"An OTK?" wondered Chazz, "You need incredible luck to pull that off."

* * *

"Wow," said Alexis, "We better keep an eye on her, if we don't want to fall pray to that move."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Alexis," replied Zane, "I'd be more worried about what other card combinations she has. Something tells me she has a combo stronger than my Cyber End Dragon combo."

"Well, we'll see at Duel Academy," finished Alexis.

* * *

"An OTK," said an amazed Bastion, "That's quite the girl."

"She might be as good as me," said Jaden.

"And yet it took you two turns to finish off your opponent," reminded Syrus.

"He does have a point though, Syrus," replied Bastion, "She must have some kind of bond with that deck if she's able to have three different ways to win that round. She chose the one way that didn't require an actual attack."

'Can't wait to see how this year goes,' thought Jaden, wondering what other cards Jenny had in her deck.

"Oh yeah," said Jenny joining them, ignoring all the stares in her direction, "I'd like to see anyone top that."

"We'll see," said Bastion, getting up to greet her, "Nice duel. I'm Bastion Misawa."

"Jennifer Rose," replied Jenny, "But call me Jenny, nearly everyone does."

"Attention all accepted applicants," said a voice over the intercom, "If you have not registered, this is your last chance. The helicopter will depart by 6 o'clock. Please have all belongings ready before then. And Congratulations on being accepted into Duel Academy."

So, they parted ways, to say goodbye to their families, before reuniting at the pier, where the helicopter was waiting.

* * *

After they got to the island, everyone separated to change into their uniforms. Jenny found herself a Ra Yellow outfit, which made sense from her test scores and defeating her proctor in a duel. She also knew that Dr. Crowler would do one of two things with her, make her get demoted to Slifer Red, or promoted to Obelisk Blue depending on how she does in her classes. After sitting/standing through the welcome speech by Chancellor Shepard, everyone was given an hour to find their dorms and wander around before their welcome dinner.

Jenny was walking with Bastion, given that they were heading the same direction, when they spotted Jaden and Syrus just outside the entrance.

"Hey," greeted Jaden, "You guys in red too?"

"Well, let's see here," replied Bastion, in a mocking tone, "Yellow Jacket, Yellow shoes, and even Yellow buttons, so no."

"Wow, they place a lot on colors, don't they?" said Jaden, as if he just figured out something.

"More than they should anyways," added Jenny.

"That's alright," replied Jaden, "See ya around the dorms."

"I highly doubt that," finished Bastion, "Your dorm is over there."

He pointed to a decidedly different direction than the Ra Yellow dorm where he and Jenny were heading.

After parting ways, Jenny found her room, and it was equivalent to that of a 3-4 star hotel, so she had no complaints at the moment, as least no legal complaints.

(AN3)

She pulled out her deck, and flipped through it until she reached Blunk. She didn't know why, but while Blunk was a smelly Passling, he was also a friend to Caleb and the W.I.T.C.H. girls, so she had no problem keeping him in her deck. Suddenly, the card glowed and Blunk popped out and started jumping around the room, trying to find out where he was.

"What happened?" asked Blunk, "Last thing I remembered, I was checking on my stash, and then I wake up here."

"Blunk!" questioned Jenny.

"Will?" asked Blunk, before noticing something different about her, "You're not Will, but the hair is the same color."

"Calm down Blunk," said Jenny, "I'll explain everything."

So, Jenny did what she could to explain to Blunk how he and the others were now in a deck of cards.

'Something tells me this will get more frequent,' thought Jenny, as she put Blunk back and headed out to see the school for at least a few minutes before the dinner started. She found Jaden and Syrus talking with Chazz and his 'friends'.

"Hey Jaden, Syrus," said Jenny, announcing herself to the room.

"Hey Jenny," said Jaden.

"Well, well," said Chazz, as he walked down to greet them, "So you're the contest winner everyone's talking about. I was almost impressed with that OTK against Crowler."

Jenny knew Chazz was trying to insult her, but she just smirked and replied, "I do what I can. Besides, if you were paying close enough attention, I had three ways to end that duel."

"We'll see how far that luck goes this year," said Chazz, as Alexis walked in, "Want to duel to find out?"

"Don't tell me you're picking on girls AGAIN, Chazz?" asked Alexis, as she stopped next to Jenny with a hand on her hip.

"Just a fair challenge, Alexis," replied Chazz, trying not to show Alexis how nervous he was when she got that way.

"It's alright," replied Jenny, "We were just leaving."

"Good, cause the welcome dinner is starting in ten minutes," replied Alexis, "And you guys are late."

After Chazz's group left, she turned to Jaden and Syrus, "You better get back as well."

Just before they got out of earshot, Jaden turned back to Alexis.

"By the way, what's your name?" asked Jaden.

"Alexis Rhodes," replied Alexis, "And yours?"

"Thanks, my name's Jaden Yuki!" finished Jaden, before running off again.

"Jaden Yuki," said Alexis, testing the name out.

"He's kinda cute, huh?" teased Jenny.

"I guess he does have a certain charm around him," replied Alexis, "What about you?"

"Already have a boyfriend," replied Jenny, as they left the Obelisk Arena, "And yes, we're defying the rule of 'Long-distance relationships'."

"Good luck," replied Alexis, before they headed off to their dorms.

* * *

When Jenny got back to the Ra Yellow dorm, she found that the others were already gathering at the table. Sitting at the girls' table, she joined in and enjoyed the delicious food the chefs had made for them.

(AN4)

After dinner, she retired to her room for a few minutes, checking her email on her computer, before deciding to sneak out to the Slifer Red dorm. She didn't know why, but something was telling her there was more to Jaden than what she saw.

* * *

When she got there, she knocked on Jaden's door, which opened up to reveal Jaden and Syrus enjoying some tea, with a giant koala-looking person in the top bunk, trying to ignore them.

"Hey Jenny," said Jaden, "What brings you here?"

"Want some tea?" asked Syrus, gesturing to the last cup on the tray.

"Maybe later, and I'm not sure, maybe see if one of you wanted to duel outside…" started Jenny, before her PDA went off.

It was a message from Chazz.

Message: I don't know much about that deck of yours, but OTKs are rare enough in the Dueling World. Let's see if you have any REAL skill. Meet me at midnight at the Obelisk Arena, and we'll see what skill you really have. Also, winner gets loser's best card.

"Chazz is asking for it," said Jenny, "Want to watch?"

"You know it," replied Jaden, getting up with Syrus.

"I have a bad feeling about this," added Syrus, as they left the Slifer Red Dorm.

* * *

As it was nearing Midnight, they walked into the Obelisk Arena, to see Chazz waiting for her.

"Alright, ready to hand over that card of yours," started Chazz.

"Oh, I never agreed to the Ante Rule," replied Jenny, taking her spot opposite of Chazz, "But I will show you my skill in battle."

Jenny: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"Very well, I'll start," said Chazz, drawing his card, "I summon Chthonian Soldier, in attack mode."

Chthonian Soldier

Atk: 1200

"Next, I'll play Infernal Reckless Summoning, which allows me to bring out two more," continued Chazz, "Then I'll activate Chthonian Alliance, which allows my monster to gain 800 attack points for each card with the same name. But I'm not done yet, I'll activate the 'Joint Call' spell card."

Spell Card: Joint Call

Effect: If you have one spell card on the field, add up to two more from your deck to your hand.

(AN5)

"And I'll add these two Chthonian Alliances, powering up all my monsters to 3600 points," finished Chazz, "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"This looks bad," said Alexis, as she joined Jaden and Syrus on the sidelines, "That's Chazz's best combo. Even if someone defeats it, they still take damage as well and sets up Chazz for a finishing blow."

"Well, then, I'll just have to end this quickly!" said Jenny, drawing her card, "I start off by playing the spell card: Cost Down! This now allows me to activate the effect of my monster in my hand. So I summon 'Ex-Guardian – Nerissa!"

Ex-Guardian – Nerissa

Level: 8

Atk: 2800

Def: 2100

Effect1: If your opponent is the only one with monsters on the field, then you can summon this card with one less tribute.

Effect2: sacrifice 1000 life points, special summon all 'Ex-Guardian' monsters from your hand or deck.

"But that's just the beginning," continued Jenny, "I'll activate her second ability."

Jenny: 3000

"I bring out ALL the Ex-Guardians!"

Ex-Guardian – Cassidy

Level: 7

Atk: 2300

Def: 3000

Effect: Lower the attack of all monsters on your opponent's field by 1000 points until the end of the turn.

Ex-Guardian – Halinor

Level: 7

Atk: 2600

Def: 1500

Effect: Can move one 'Ex-Guardian' monster from your deck to your hand.

Ex-Guardian – Kadma

Level: 8

Atk: 3000

Def: 2200

Effect: Send one monster on the opponent's side of the field back to the owner's hand.

Ex-Guardian – Yan Lin

Level: 8

Atk: 2400

Def: 2700

Effect: Remove from play one monster on the field.

"And again," said Jenny, "I have another OTK set up. Why, you ask? Because I can activate my monsters special abilities to devastate you; however, I'm going with a more – non-lethal approach. I activate the Spell Card: Seal of Nerissa!"

Seal of Nerissa

Effect: Can only be equipped to 'Ex-Guardian' or 'Former Guardian of the Infinite Dimensions' monsters. Increase the attack of the equipped monster by 800 points.

Effect2: If equipped to 'Ex-Guardian – Nerissa', special summon 'Former Guardian of the Infinite Dimensions' by sending 'Ex-Guardian' by the same name to the graveyard.

"This allows me to introduce C.H.Y.K.N., the Former Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions!"

Former Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions – Nerissa

Level: 10

Atk: 4000

Def: 3200

Effect: Sacrifice all other Former Guardians to destroy all monsters on opponent's side of the field.

Former Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions – Cassidy

Level: 9

Atk: 3400

Def: 2600

Former Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions – Halinor

Level: 9

Atk: 3600

Def: 3000

Former Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions – Kadma

Level: 9

Atk: 3800

Def: 3300

Former Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions – Yan Lin

Level: 9

Atk: 3100

Def: 4000

Just before Jenny could continue, the group heard noises from the hallway.

"Oh great, just when I was about to win too," said Jenny, saddened that they got there that quick.

"Time to get out of here," said Alexis, "We're not supposed to duel after hours, OR with the Ante Rule."

"Like I said before," said Jenny, as she hopped down, "I never agreed to the Ante Rule. And Chazz, don't ever forget that I chose not to end it at that first move. I can defeat you in any duel, OTK or not."

"As if," replied Chazz, as he started walking away with his 'group', "When we duel for real, I'll take you down and prove to everyone here that your wins were just luck."

After they got out of the Arena, courtesy of Alexis, Jaden turned to Jenny.

"That was sweet," said Jaden, "You almost had him."

"That was still up for debate," said Alexis, "Chazz still had a face down card."

"Not really," said Jenny, showing her hand, revealing a 'Mystical Space Typhoon in her hand."

(Flash-sideways)

"_**I activate my magic card," called out Jenny, "Mystical Space Typhoon. Next, I activate Nerissa's special ability, destroying the rest of your cards on the field. Finally, I attack with Nerissa, and you lose!"**_

_**Jenny: 3000**_

_**Chazz: 0**_

(Flash-sideways end)

(AN6)

"Okay then," said Alexis, "I'll see you around."

Everyone parted ways back to their dorms.

* * *

When Jenny got back to her room, her deck started flashing again, and out popped Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin.

"No way," said Will, "Blunk WAS telling the truth after all."

"If it weren't for him being smelly and disgusting," added Irma, "I'd probably hug him."

"It still begs the question, 'Why?'" asked Taranee.

"Well, we do have our new deck holder to ask," followed Cornelia.

"What made you choose our world?" asked Hay Lin.

"Well, I'd always liked your show, which you are now aware IS actually a show here, but I just felt you were being cheated out of the prime of your lives. I mean, you just defeated Cedric, again, and then… Nothing," explained Jenny, "It kinda wasn't even fair. So, by participating in a contest, I was able to get Maximillion Pegasus, the Creator of Duel Monsters, to get you guys' new lives as cards. I'm sorry if did the wrong thing."

"No worries," said Will, "This way we can keep a better eye on Nerissa and everyone."

"Alright," said Jenny, before yawning, "It's after midnight and I need some sleep for class tomorrow. See ya later."

With that, W.I.T.C.H. returned to the deck, and Jenny drifted off to sleep, hoping the next day could get better.

(Chapter End)

Well, any questions?

Dx: Plenty.

RDF1: I MEANT from the readers!

Jenny: I'm actually looking forward to this. Besides the fact that you made slight suggestions that I could pair up with any one of four guys directly, despite the fact that I already HAVE a boyfriend.

RDF1: Well, it's YuGiOh. You're going to have fans of every different pairing imaginable, Yaoi, Straight, and Yuri.

Jenny: (grumbles) Now I know why you stopped your Naruto fic.

Okay, again: any questions?

Standard: Will Jenny replace Jaden in all duels?

Answer: NO! I'm only going to do a few duels with Jenny in Jaden's place. Don't worry; Jaden vs. Alexis is in the next chapter.

I'm going to try to attempt all three seasons, but I know I'm most likely going to stop after two, if I get that far.

Anyways, time to wrap this up…

Author Notes:

AN1: Yep, I'm having Jaden get there a little earlier, so he can have someone else duel him. I need Jenny to duel Dr. Crowler.

AN2: Somehow, everyone hears what's going on in the duel. It's like they both have microphones or something.

AN3: That's my line. At least, it's the line I use whenever anyone asks me how I'm doing.

AN4: Well, it isn't like ALL girls are immediately in Obelisk Blue, right? If it is, something needs to change. That's why I'm having Jenny start out in Ra Yellow. I figure there should be a decent number of girls there that have their own hall or something separate from the boys.

AN5: Something I made up on the spot, allowing Chazz to have an overwhelming advantage, at least for a short time.

AN6: This is something I saw from NintendoCapriSun's Let's Play of "Super Mario RPG". So, credit goes to him, or whoever he gives credit to.

I think that's all. Please, tell me what you think without being too negative. If you hate it that much I'll take it down and just keep it in my head.

Later,

RDF1


	2. First Impressions and Upset Victories!

Interesting. One chapter, and yet only one review.

Dx: Well, it's because it's YuGiOh Gx, and you just usurped Jaden, the main character, out of two duels, and all for OTKs.

RDF1: Well, I had to introduce W.I.T.C.H. and C.H.Y.K.N. to the world of Gx.

Jenny: Not to mention make me seem like a schoolgirl cheerleader mixed with a brainiac.

RDF1: And what exactly is wrong with that? High School Musical pulled that off, so why not in Fanfiction?

Jenny: Because, I'm not a cheerleader, and since most/all my knowledge comes from you, I'm not exactly a brainiac.

Dx: Hey, try breaking fourth wall rules, and see how far you go. It's the reason why Totally New Oban isn't popular.

RDF1: ENOUGH! Jenny, get back to the fic, and DragonX, just leave. I have a fanfic chapter to write.

Alrighty, next chapter is underway. This chapter WILL include Jaden vs. Alexis. That duel I WILL NOT take out, because this is the first official mentioning of actual admittance of feelings in the Gx World.

Disclaimer: RDF1 owns nothing of YuGiOh Gx or W.I.T.C.H.; he only owns this idea and anything else previously mentioned. Everything else belongs to their true owners.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_When Jenny got back to her room, her deck started flashing again, and out popped Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin._

"_No way," said Will, "Blunk WAS telling the truth after all."_

"_If it weren't for him being smelly and disgusting," added Irma, "I'd probably hug him."_

"_It still begs the question, 'Why?'" asked Taranee._

"_Well, we do have our new deck holder to ask," followed Cornelia._

"_What made you choose our world?" asked Hay Lin._

"_Well, I'd always liked your show, which you are now aware IS actually a show here, but I just felt you were being cheated out of the prime of your lives. I mean: you just defeated Cedric, again, and then… Nothing," explained Jenny, "It kinda wasn't even fair. So, by participating in a contest, I was able to get Maximillion Pegasus, the Creator of Duel Monsters, to get you guys' new lives as cards. I'm sorry if did the wrong thing."_

"_No worries," said Will, "This way we can keep a better eye on Nerissa and everyone."_

"_Alright," said Jenny, before yawning, "It's after midnight and I need some sleep for class tomorrow. See ya later."_

_With that, W.I.T.C.H. returned to the deck, and Jenny drifted off to sleep, hoping the next day could get better._

(Recap End)

The next day, first classes were about as boring as Jenny thought they would be. Course overview, some review of what students should already know. The only surprise was Dr. Crowler giving a pop quiz for his first class. He asked Alexis about all the different types of cards that are used in Duel Monsters, to which she answered correctly.

"Simply perfect," said Dr. Crowler, "and why should I expect anything less from my Blue Obelisks. Let's see, who's next. Ah yes, Miss Rose: tell the class about the three classifications of trap cards."

"Yes sir," replied Jenny, standing up, "All three trap cards, Normal, Counter, and Continuous, normally cannot be activated until one turn after being placed face down. Furthermore, they cannot be activated unless the conditions meeting the effects of the Trap Cards are met as well. In normal trap cards, such as Mirror Force and Magical Cylinder, must wait until the opponent has declared an attack to be activated, while a Trap like Jar of Greed can be activated at any time after the first turn when it is placed face down. Normal Trap cards are usually intended to counter Spells, or activate for their own use. Counter Trap cards are activated in response to spell, or other trap cards. Seven Tools of the Bandit is an example that counters the effect of trap cards. Continuous Trap Cards are different in the way that they can remain on the field as long as the requirements are met. Spellbinding Circle and Shadow Spell remain on the field as long as the monster they are equipped to is on the field. Other continuous Trap Cards, such as Mirror Wall, can remain on the field unless destroyed by another card. One type of trap card that is extremely rare is known as the equip trap, such as Kunai with Chain. Like Continuous Trap cards, it can stay on the field until the monster it's equipped to is destroyed, or it is destroyed by another card."

"Marvelous," said Dr. Crowler, "You certainly have studied your trap cards well, Miss Rose. I'm not sure I could have asked for a better answer."

"Thank you Dr. Crowler," said Jenny, as she sat down, before thinking, 'You pompous idiot.'

(AN1)

Dr. Crowler now wanted to have someone made a fool out of, and he chose Syrus.

"Mr. Truesdale," said Mr. Crowler, "Explain to the class what a Field Spell is, please."

Syrus tried his best, but due to his test anxiety, he just stuttered through it.

"If you can't even answer a simple question such as that," Dr. Crowler, after a few minutes, "Then please sit down."

After Syrus sat down, thoroughly embarrassed, much to the anger of Jenny Rose.

'What a bully,' she thought, 'Everyone that took the written entrance exam should know he has test anxiety. I mean, he only got passed his Duel Proctor exam by having the right card at the right time.'

"Now, maybe someone else can answer the question," said Dr. Crowler, "Preferably someone not in red."

"You shouldn't diss us reds like that," said Jaden, standing up, "I mean, you lost to Jenny, and she's just a Ra Yellow. That means you're about our level as well."

Jenny felt slightly insulted at that remark, but she let it slide considering why Jaden was doing it. Alexis was also feeling happy that Jaden stood up to Crowler like that. If that happened more often, then maybe more Ras and Obelisks would show more respect to Slifers. But, she could only hope.

* * *

At the next class, Professor Lyman Banner introduced himself to the class.

"I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics in Duel Monsters, including Duel Alchemy," started Professor Banner.

"Thanks Jaden," said Syrus.

"For what?" asked Jaden, yawning.

"Sticking up for me," said Syrus, a little louder than he would have liked.

Professor Banner noticed something amiss, and realized that Pharaoh had wandered off again, this time to Syrus's desk.

"Syrus," said Professor Banner.

"Yes sir?" asked Syrus, standing up, as if to answer a question.

"Would you mind grabbing Pharaoh for me?" replied Banner, "Unless, of course, you have decided to minor as a scratching post."

This got a laugh from all the students, for different reasons. After Syrus brought Pharaoh back to Banner, he returned to his seat and Banner continued to explain what would be covered over the term.

Jenny listened, but only with half-interest. As she already knew some aspects of Duel Alchemy, such as card creation and mystical combos, she didn't think there was much to learn in the first few weeks.

After class, Professor Banner called Jenny back for a short talk.

"I hear you are the winner of the contest by Mr. Pegasus, and received your own customized deck in return," started Banner.

"I'm nothing special," replied Jenny, breaking eye contact for a second, "Besides, the school year is just starting. I don't know how I'm going to do against all the students once we actually get around to dueling outside of class."

"Yes, I understand," said Banner, "However, I have a feeling that deck will guide you through your time here. Good luck with the rest of your classes."

After giving Jenny a pass, so she wouldn't get in trouble, he let her go, before adding out loud.

"Because your bond with those girls will show the future of their world, despite being for the instant duel you're in."

(AN2)

* * *

After Gym class, Alexis caught up to Jenny as she was heading back to her dorm.

"Hey Jenny," said Alexis, "Want to join us tonight for a swim at the Obelisk Girls dorm?"

"Are you sure? Won't the other girls not want me there or something?" asked Jenny, confused.

"I'm inviting you over," said Alexis, "So they can't say anything against it. I've already cleared it with Miss Fontaine. So, head on over around 10, and join us for relaxing swim. It's a good way to relieve stress from a tiring first day."

"Alright," said Jenny, accepting the invite, but lowering her eyes into a partial glare, "But the first person that doesn't want me there, I'll OTK them into next week."

"Deal," replied Alexis, before the girls went their separate ways.

After Jenny got back to her dorm, she got out her deck and shuffled through it once more, still wondering if something might be missing. She dismissed it as she went to check her email again before heading down to supper.

* * *

As it was getting to closer to 10, Jenny got her clothes ready, with a change for later, and headed over to the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm. There, she was greeted by Miss Fontaine, who welcomed her and wished that she be able to join them one day. Jenny returned the greeting, and headed for the pool, and hot tub, where Alexis and her friends were.

"Hey, what's a Ra Yellow doing here?" asked Mindy.

"Cool it Mindy," said Alexis, "I invited her. Plus, she might even be moving to our dorm before the term is over with."

"You know, Miss Fontaine told me the exact same thing," replied Jenny, taking off her clothes over her swimsuit and stepped into the pool, enjoying the warm water as it relaxes her muscles, "The name's Jenny."

"Mindy," replied Mindy.

"And I'm Jasmine," replied Jasmine.

After soaking for about a half-hour, the subject of Jaden came up.

"Can you believe what Jaden said to Dr. Crowler today in class," said Jasmine, "I mean, the kid needs to show some respect."

"I don't know," said Jenny, "I was thinking something similar to Jaden, cause Dr. Crowler hasn't owned up and admitted that I actually defeated him with sincerity."

"Easier said that done," replied Mindy, "Besides, you had an OTK. Those don't really count, ya'know."

"Want to find out how good I really am?" challenged Jenny.

"What do you think, Alexis?" asked Jasmine.

"I thought it was kind of cool," said Alexis, a hint of dreaminess in her voice.

"Jaden, cool?" questioned Jasmine.

"You know, he actually could be," reasoned Mindy, "I mean, if he had the talent to back up that mouth."

"Then again, this is Alexis we're talking about, right?" added Jenny, "You've always been fair to Ras and Slifers, right?"

"Of course," said Alexis, snapping out of her dream-like state, "Just because I have higher rank doesn't mean I need to rub it in their faces. Besides, I'll have to duel Jaden myself to see his talent."

Suddenly, they heard a noise outside, and about a dozen girls screaming about a boy trespassing into their dorm.

Alexis and the others got dried off and took over about 30 minutes later, Alexis in her uniform because her Pajamas weren't out of the laundry yet.

(AN3)

"What do we have here?" asked Alexis, looking at Syrus with an undecided look on her.

"Why'd you trespass?" asked Mindy.

"I got a love letter from Alexis, inviting me over," replied Syrus, and it seemed like he believed it.

"A love letter from Alexis?" asked Jasmine, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Just ask her," said Syrus, winking.

"Syrus," said Mindy, "She's out of your league. She's Obelisk Queen, and your barely passing as a Slifer."

"Hold on there Mindy," said Jenny, "Who says Alexis is out of his league?"

"That's right," replied Syrus, "Even though Zane's got the talent for Duel Monsters, my mom always said I got the looks. Besides, I have the note right here."

Syrus got the note out of his pocket and showed it to the girls.

"Syrus," said Alexis, "Two things wrong with this. One, my name isn't even spelled correctly. And two, it's addressed to Jaden."

"What!" exclaimed, "I can't even get a FAKE love letter!"

"What's going on here?" demanded Miss Fontaine, as she walked out in her robes.

Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy covered up Syrus, and gave an excuse for Miss Fontaine to leave.

"It's getting to be curfew, so I expect you all in bed soon," replied Miss Fontaine, "And that goes for you too, Miss Rose. I'm afraid you'll have to return to the Ra Yellow dorm."

"Yes ma'am," replied Jenny, "Thank you for allowing me to visit."

"No problem," said Miss Fontaine, giving her a smile, "I just hope to see you join our ranks soon."

"I'll do what I can."

After Miss Fontaine left, they turned back to Syrus.

"I'm sorry about all this Syrus," said Alexis, "I didn't want you getting into trouble like this."

"Hey," said Jenny, "I've got a killer idea!"

"What is it?" asked the other girls.

"Why not take two birds with one stone?" replied Jenny, "You've been wanting to duel Jaden ever since last night, correct?"

"Yeah," replied Alexis, before catching onto Jenny's plan, "Now we have a reason for him to want to duel me."

"I'll take care of Jaden, you girls just get ready," replied Jenny, before getting out her PDA.

"Jaden, it's Jenny," said Jenny, sending a message to Jaden's PDA, "Syrus has been kidnapped. Get to the Obelisk Girls dorm immediately to get him out of there."

* * *

Jenny ran up to meet the girls, when she saw Jaden rowing up to the dock.

"Hey Jaden," said Syrus, still dejected over the fake love letter.

"What's going on? Alexis, Jenny? Mind telling me what this is all about?" asked Jaden.

"Long story short: I'm a big loser," said Syrus.

"He was caught trespassing," said Mindy, "And now that you're here, you're trespassing as well."

"But we'll give you chance to get out of trouble," added Jasmine.

"Duel me, here and now," said Alexis, "Win, and you and Syrus head back to Slifer Red, this incident forgotten. Lose, and we report you, and you'll be expelled."

"And you're with them on this, Jenny?" asked Jaden, "I thought you were against bullying?"

"She's the one who came up with the idea," said Jasmine.

"Girls, quiet down," replied Jenny, before speaking to Jaden, "The only reason I'm doing this is to see the two best first years from different worlds battle it out. Alexis, top female student at Duel Prep School, and Jaden Yuki, top Slifer Red student with no Duel School background. It'll be quite a match-up."

"Alright, you could have just asked. I don't say no to a duel," countered Jaden, "Afterwards, I want to duel you, Jenny."

"Maybe another day," replied Jenny, "Right now, just concentrate on Alexis."

(AN4)

* * *

After they got the boats set up for the duel, Alexis and Jaden activated their duel disks.

Jaden: 4000

Alexis: 4000

"Ladies first," said Jaden.

"Who says chivalry isn't dead?" replied Alexis, as she drew her card, "I'll start with Etoile Cyber in Attack mode."

Etoile Cyber

Level 4

Atk: 1200

Def: 1600

Effect: When attacking the opponent directly, increase the attack points of this card by 600 points during the damage step.

"And I'll set one card facedown," finished Alexis, "You're turn."

"I'll start off by playing 'Elemental Hero – Sparkman', in attack mode," said Jaden.

Sparkman

Level: 4

Atk: 1600

Def: 1400

"And next, I'll have him attack Etoile Cyber!"

Sparkman unleashed a powerful stream of electricity.

"I activate my trap," said Alexis, "Double Passe! This turns your attack into a direct attack."

Alexis: 2400

"Now, my monster gets to attack you directly!" continued Alexis.

Jaden: 2200

"That Alexis is something else," said Jaden, to himself, totally impressed on her bond with her cards, "Sacrificing her life points to not only protect her monster, but also take the lead in the duel."

"So, you impressed?" asked Jaden.

"Impressed?" replied Jaden, "I think I'm in love. Your turn."

"That's so sweet," said Alexis, and actually meaning it on some level, "Too bad I have to crush you now."

She drew her card, "I play Blade Skater in attack mode!"

Blade Skater

Level: 4

Atk: 1400

Def: 1500

"Next I'm playing Polymerization," continued Alexis, "This allows me to fuse my two monsters into the Cyber Blader!"

Cyber Blader

Type: Fusion

Level: 7

Atk: 2100

Def: 800

Effect: One monster on Opponent's field: Cannot be destroyed in battle. Two Monsters: Double attack points. Three Monsters: Negate Monster, spell, and trap effects on your opponent's field.

"Cyber Blader," commanded Alexis, "attack Sparkman!"

Jaden: 1700

"My move," said Jaden, drawing his card, "I activate the Field Spell: Fusion Gate!"

Fusion Gate

Type: Field

Effect: Can Fusion Summon Monsters without Polymerization.

"I Fusion Summon Flame Wingman!" called out Jaden, "And I'll activate the spell card: Kushido Spirit."

Kushido Spirit

Type: Equip

Effect: Select one monster on the field, that monster cannot be destroyed in battle against a monster with the same attack points.

"I attack with Flame Wingman!" shouted Jaden.

However, neither Monster was destroyed, "What happened?"

"You're forgetting my Monsters Special Ability, immortality in battle when facing one monster on the Opponents side of the field," replied Alexis.

"I end my turn," said Jaden, having no other moves at the moment.

"I activate my equip spell card: Fusion Weapon," said Alexis.

Cyber Blader

Atk: 3600

"Attack his Flame Wingman!"

Jaden: 200

"Don't forget!" said Jasmine, "When you lose, you'll be expelled!"

"I wouldn't count him out just yet, Jasmine," said Jenny, "He still has one turn, and one more card, to turn things around."

"Expelled!" said Syrus, worried that he wouldn't even make it one day at Duel Academy.

"I won't let that happen, Sy," said Jaden, "That's a promise."

'Don't go making promises you're not sure you can keep, Jaden,' thought Alexis.

'I'm not sure I should have made that promise if I don't know that I can keep it,' thought Jaden at the same time, before drawing his card, 'But that, makes all the difference.'

"I summon 'Elemental Hero – Clayman'," said Jaden, "But that's not all, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Sparkman."

Sparkman was revived next to Clayman.

"Sparkman couldn't stand a chance against Cyber Blader last time," said Alexis, "What do you think will be different this time?"

"Because of Clayman and Fusion Gate. I Fusion Summon 'Elemental Hero – Thunder Giant'!"

Thunder Giant

Type: Fusion

Atk: 2400

Def: 1500

Effect: Once per turn, discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field whose original attack points are equal or less than this monster's attack points.

(AN5)

"Still not enough attack points," said Alexis.

"It won't matter," said Jaden, sending his last card to the graveyard, "I activate Thunder Giant's special ability! I destroy Cyber Blader. And with that, Thunder Giant attacks you directly!"

Jaden: 200

Alexis: 0

To be honest, Alexis was happy for the loss, because she learned more than she originally intended from the duel, well, more than she would admit anytime soon.

"A deal's a deal," said Alexis, "You're free to go."

"We can still turn them in," suggested Mindy.

"Hey, we are women of our word, are we not," said Jenny, "I could tell Chancellor Shepard you invited them over to spend the night without telling Miss Fontaine."

"Jenny!" shouted Mindy, "Are you insane!"

"Nope," said Jenny, "Just someone who believes in fair play, and keeping her word."

"Fine," sighed Mindy, letting it go.

"Jaden beat me fair and square," said Alexis, "Nothing more."

"Actually, there is something," said Jaden, before giving Alexis his signature pose, "It was close. You got game, Alexis."

After Jaden and Syrus left, Jenny turned to Alexis, teasingly, "He's a keeper, right?"

"I'll just say this," said Alexis, "We won't be bored as long as Jaden is at Duel Academy."

(AN6)

* * *

A few weeks passed, and everyone was able to start dueling on the grounds outside of class. However, no one was able to defeat Jenny. She was able to defeat many opponents in less than 3 turns most of the time. The only challenge was Bastion, who lasted 5 turns before losing.

"We'll have another duel, now that I know more about your deck. I'll be better prepared, and have a better chance at winning," said Bastion.

"I look forward to it," replied Jenny.

Soon enough, the first exams were upon them, and after a combination of Written Exams and a Field Exam, some students might change dormitories, depending on how they did.

After the written test, Jenny left ahead of Jaden and Syrus, who were sleeping, and got there just after the crowd had surrounded the Card Shop.

"Guards! Guards! Guards!" chanted the students, wanting to get at the new rare cards.

The guards forced the students back and allowed a path for the Captain to walk through without anyone mobbing him. He entered the card shop, and closed the gate behind him for a few moments. When the gate rose again, the students entered to find the suitcase empty.

"Sorry," said the assistant, "First come, first serve. And he got here first."

Everyone turned to his or her left to see a cloaked figure.

"Yep, and I bought every card," said the person, before pointing to the smaller container that the Captain was still holding, "Including those."

"I'm sorry, but this is a personal delivery to Jennifer Rose," replied the Captain.

"Sir," said Jenny, getting in front of the crowd and stopped in front of the Captain, "A package for me?"

"Yes ma'am," replied the Captain, "From Maximillion Pegasus himself. We got it just two hours ago on our way here."

Jenny took the container and turned to walk away, the crowd parting for her.

Several minutes later, Jaden and Syrus rushed in, only to find that everything was gone, including most of the regular card packs that were normally stocked. They went to counter to ask the assistant if there was anything left.

"Here you go, boys," said the assistant, "Last pack until our new shipment next week."

"You take it, Sy," said Jaden, "You need it more than I do."

"But what about you?" asked Syrus, "You still need to pass your exam."

"I'll be fine," said Jaden.

"Oh, Auto Club," said the manager, walking out.

"Hey, you work here too," said Jaden, recognizing the woman who he helped out this morning.

"I don't work here," said the manager, "I OWN here. Cool huh?"

"No," replied Jaden, "Not cool. Totally sweet!"

"You know her?" asked Syrus.

"I helped her out this morning on my way to class," said Jaden, "I figured, 'why not do a good deed if you're late to class anyways.'"

"And I always reward good deeds," replied the manager, "I asked the Captain to keep this separate, on my request. Take it, as a thank you for all your help."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jenny was looking through the new cards Maximillion Pegasus sent her, along with the note.

Note: Dear Jenny,

I want to thank you for the opportunity for making this deck for you. After studying more about the world your deck is from, I managed to outdo myself and have these cards added to the list. Remember, all your cards are one of a kind, but you can ask me to make another copy should you lose any of them. Take these, and be sure to keep that bond strong.

Thank you,

Maximillion Pegasus, Creator of Duel Monsters, Owner of Industrial Illusions.

"That's sweet," said Jenny, "Guess this means another sleepless night writing out a good thank you letter, again."

After adding the cards to her deck, she got ready for her Field Exam.

(AN7)

When she got to the testing arena, she saw Alexis Rhodes waiting for her.

"Alexis? Don't tell me YOU'RE my opponent?" asked Jenny.

"I asked a favor, and wanted to duel you myself. Let's see you get an OTK against me," replied Alexis, activating her Duel Disk.

"Fine then," smirked Jenny, activating her disk, "I'll let you go first. And when I win, I get to ask you a question, from which you'll answer honestly."

Alexis: 4000

Jenny: 4000

"Agreed, but who says you're going to win," said Alexis, drawing her card, "I think you'll remember this move, but it has a twist this time. I play Etoile Cyber in attack mode. I'll place two facedowns, and end my turn."

"Let's see," said Jenny, drawing her card, "Ah, OTK, unless you can stop it. I summon Cornelia to the field, in attack mode."

Cornelia

Level 4

Atk: 1800

Def: 1700

Effect: Once per turn, can destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field.

"But that's not all," said Jenny, "Now that Cornelia's on the field, I can summon her boyfriend! Arise, 'Meridian Warrior – Caleb'!"

Meridian Warrior – Caleb

Level: 5

Atk: 2100

Def: 1100

Effect: Can be special summoned if 'Average Teenager – Cornelia Hale' or 'Guardian of the Veil – Cornelia' is on the field.

"Now," continued Jenny, "I could activate my monster's special ability and destroy Etoile Cyber, but something tells me you can stop it. So I'll just attack!"

"You must be over thinking things," said Alexis, "Because I activate my face down, Double Passe! You know what that means!"

Alexis: 2200

Jenny: 2200

"There's still my other monster," said Jenny, "Attack Caleb!"

Caleb brought out his sword and charged for Etoile Cyber.

"Behold, my second trap! Compulsory Evacuation Device! Now I'll send Caleb back to your hand."

"I end my turn with a facedown," said Jenny, waiting something else.

"My go," said Alexis, "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!"

Cyber Tutu

Level: 3

Atk: 1000

Def: 800

Effect: If all monsters on your opponent's field are stronger than this card, then this card can attack your opponent directly.

"I also play Polymerization, allowing me to summon Cyber Blader! And since Cornelia is stronger than Cyber Tutu, I can attack you directly!" continued Alexis.

Jenny: 1200

"And let's not leave Cyber Blader out of this. Cyber Blader: attack Cornelia."

"You're forgetting MY trap this time," countered Jenny, revealing her facedown, "TeleTransportation!"

TeleTransportation

Type: Counter

Effect: By removing one monster from the field, negate one attack. Return the removed monster to the field at the end phase.

"By removing Cornelia, I can stop Cyber Blader's attack!"

Cornelia disappeared, forcing Cyber Blader to stop her attack and return to Alexis's side of the field.

"I end my turn," finished Alexis.

Everyone was impressed. While they weren't surprised Alexis was in the lead, they WERE surprised that she had Jenny not do an OTK, which many fell victim to.

Jenny: 1200

Alexis: 2200

"My turn," said Jenny, drawing her card, 'I just hope whatever I draw can turn the tide.

She looked at it, and almost laughed. It was Blunk, the Passling. This would definitely do it.

"I summon 'Passling – Blunk' in attack mode!" said Jenny.

Passling – Blunk

Level: 1

Atk: 500

Def: 300

Effect: Can attack opponent directly.

"Next, since I remember your Cyber Blader's abilities, I activate Cornelia's special ability to destroy Cyber Tutu."

"Why would you destroy Cyber Tutu?" asked Alexis.

"Because, I want to take down that Cyber Blader, which I'll do right now with Caleb! I special summon him thanks to Cornelia being on the field."

Alexis sighed, knowing where this was going. She knew Jenny could have destroyed Cyber Blader and accomplished the same thing, but this way she destroys her best monster as a statement that it CAN be defeated in battle.

"Caleb attacks Cyber Blader," said Jenny.

Both monsters destroyed each other, but no life point damage was inflicted, yet, "I now attack you directly with both Blunk and Cornelia!"

Jenny: 1200

Alexis: 0

Everyone was amazed. Alexis, Queen of Obelisk Blue had lost.

* * *

"Congratulations Jennifer," said Chancellor Shepard, after the duel, and Jenny had been asked to meet with him personally, "Combined with your written exam scores, we have decided to promote you to Obelisk Blue."

"Thank you sir," said Jenny, "This means a lot. May I return to watch the rest of the duels now?"

"Why certainly," replied Shepard, "I shall have the change in Uniform ready for you shortly. Please stop by your dorm at Ra Yellow to get your things ready."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," finished Jenny, as she walked out to join the others in watching Jaden's duel against Chazz.

"Alright, I'll start us out," said Jaden.

Jaden: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"And I'll start by summoning Clayman in defense mode!"

Clayman

Level: 4

Atk: 800

Def: 2000

"My turn," said Chazz, drawing his card, "I activate 'Magical Mallet'! This allows me to send any number of cards from my hand back to my deck, then shuffle, and redraw the same number of cards. I'll send four cards to my deck, and then draw four new cards. Hmm, I'll activate my second Magical Mallet, and send one card back to my deck, and draw again. Finally! I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!"

V-Tiger Jet

Level: 4

Atk: 1600

Def: 1800

"Now I'll play the 'Frontline Base' Magic card!" continued Chazz.

Frontline Bass

Type: Continuous

Effect: Once per turn, you can special summon one Union Monster from your hand.

"Thanks to this, I play W-Wing Catapult!"

W-Wing Catapult

Type: Union

Atk: 1300

Def: 1500

"Now I'll remove both, to Fusion Summon VW-Tiger Catapult! I'll attack, and activate my monster's special ability! I'll discard one card, to change your monster to attack mode!"

VW-Tiger Catapult

Type: Fusion

Level: 6

Atk: 2000

Def: 2100

Jaden: 2800

"I'll set one card facedown, and give it to you," finished Chazz.

"Alright, time for plan B," said Jaden, "I'll Summon Sparkman in defense mode, and throw down a facedown! I'll end my turn."

"Not much else he can do," said Bastion, who had won his field test against a fellow Ra.

"This looks bad," said Syrus.

"It's too one-sided," said Alexis, "This is just bullying."

"It's going to backfire," said Jenny.

"What do you mean?" asked Bastion.

"I mean, if Jaden has what I think he has," replied Jenny, "Then Chazz is in for the surprise of his life."

"My go," said Chazz, "I play X-Head Cannon, and add in Z-Metal Tank for good measure!"

X-Head Cannon

Level: 4

Atk: 1800

Def: 1500

Z-Metal Tank

Level 4

Atk: 1500

Def: 1300

"But that's not all," continued Chazz, "I'll play 'Call of the Haunted' to revive my final beast: Y-Dragon Head!"

Y-Dragon Head

Level: 4

Atk: 1500

Def: 1600

"That's it!" yelled Syrus.

"He has it!" shouted Bastion.

"I now Fusion Summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" said Chazz.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon

Type: Fusion

Level: 8

Atk: 2800

Def: 2600

"Here it comes!" said Jenny, " If Chazz doesn't attack now, then Jaden better prepare himself for a counterattack!"

(AN8)

"I'll now Fusion Summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" said Chazz, as his monsters reconfigure themselves into one powerful beast, "And I activate his special ability!"

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon

Type: Fusion

Level: 8

Atk: 3000

Def: 2800

Sparkman disappeared from the field.

"Now, I'll attack you directly!" finished Chazz, as his monster took aim at Jaden.

"Not so fast, I activate: A Hero Emerges!" said Jaden, "Now, take your pick. If it's a monster, I have my defense back!"

"Not really, I choose the far right!" replied Chazz.

"I summon Burstinatrix in defense mode!"

"I don't think so," said Chazz, "My monster's second ability allows me to change your monster's mode. Attack!"

Jaden: 1000

"I'll end my turn with that," said Chazz, "If you give up now, I'll just walk away, telling everyone that you're not special at all. It's over!"

"I don't think so, Chazz!" said Jaden, as he drew his card, and remembering where/who he got it from, "I summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense mode!"

Winged Kuriboh

Level: 1

Atk: 300

Def: 200

Effect: When removed from the field, all damage becomes 0 for the rest of the turn.

Summoning Winged Kuriboh got an immediate reaction from the crowd, particularly the female part of the crowd. The Girls loved Yugi's Kuriboh so much that seeing another form of it set off their 'cutie' meter immediately.

"Finally, I throw down a facedown, and that's all she wrote," finished Jaden, meaning more than just his turn.

"But, he's been playing defense the entire time," said Syrus.

"He better know what he's doing," added Alexis.

"I think he does," replied Jenny, smiling at Jaden's plan.

"Well, then it's time I finished this," said Chazz, drawing his card, "ATTACK!"

His monster let loose his cannon blast, intending on destroying Winged Kuriboh.

"This duel is over!" replied Jaden, revealing his facedown, "I play Transcendent Wings! I discard two cards from my hand, and evolve Winged Kuriboh into a Level 10 Monster!"

Winged Kuriboh – Level 10

Atk: 300

Def: 200

Winged Kuriboh gained Dragon-like Golden Armor and his wings extended out to five times their original length.

"And now that he's Level 10," said Jaden, "I activate his special ability. You see, by sacrificing himself, he destroys all monsters in attack mode on my opponent's field. Then, my opponent takes damage equal to the combined attack points of the destroyed monster(s)."

Chazz: 1000

"And now, it's my draw," said Jaden, "And if it's a monster with 1000+ attack points, you're in trouble."

Jaden drew his card.

"I summon Avian in attack mode!" said Jaden, "And attack you directly!"

'Elemental Hero – Avian'

Level: 3

Atk: 1000

Def: 1000

Chazz: 0

Jaden: 1000

If Jenny's victory over Alexis was stunning, Jaden's victory over Chazz was as big as Yugi's first victory over Kaiba. It was just unheard of.

Syrus and Bastion went down to congratulate Jaden personally, while Alexis turned to Jenny.

"You knew that would happen?" asked the Obelisk Queen.

"I had a hunch that Jaden had something new to play today," replied Jenny, "There's something about Jaden, I don't know what, but he has this knack for seemingly getting something new and creative on the spot, but I talked with the Card Store Manager after the crowd left, and she told me that Jaden helped her out this morning. She also said that she was going to pay him back for his good deed. You know the result now."

"So what's your point?" asked Alexis.

"My point," sighed Jenny, "or rather my question is: Does he make it all up, or does he really think ahead?"

(AN9)

"That's a good question," said Alexis, before holding out her hand, "Oh, by the way, welcome to the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dormitory."

"Thanks Alexis," replied Jenny, shaking her hand, "By the way, my real question is: How do you really feel about Jaden?"

"That, I'm not entirely sure myself," replied Alexis, "But when I do figure it out, I'll let you know, eventually."

Both girls laughed at that, before going their separate ways.

* * *

A few hours later, Jenny opened up the new door to her new room, just across from Alexis. It was both convenient, and handy. If she had any questions, or just to talk, Alexis would be a few steps away. Jenny smiled.

"This year is going to get more interesting by the week."

Suddenly, Cornelia pops out of the deck, looking mad.

"Why'd you sacrifice Caleb like that!" she demanded.

"You saw Flame Wingman try and fail to destroy Cyber Blader, because Jaden had no other monsters out. Besides, it's not like you'll ever lose him again."

"It still doesn't change the fact that it still hurts," replied Cornelia, turning away from Jenny.

"Trust me, I could do a lot worse with you guys. Now, it's late, and I don't want to explain to Miss Fontaine the science behind Duel Spirits," finished Jenny.

(AN10)

Cornelia returned to the deck with one final 'humph', and Jenny went to bed, thoroughly enjoying the now 5-star comforts.

(Chapter End)

I hope that was better. It's good and bad that I'm writing out the duels. Good, because it lengthens the chapter, bad, because I have to give out card descriptions for cards nearly everyone knows about. Oh well, I just hope it works better than 'same duel as in the show', cause it's totally breaking the fourth wall, something I had to learn about the hard way.

Dx: You're not the only one.

Jenny: Sweet, I'm in Obelisk Blue. Wait a second, you're not going to have me become a snob, are you?

RDF1: Nope, just partly a know-it-all, though it won't be very often.

I think that covers everything. Next up: Author Notes.

AN1: Well, considering he never truly admitted defeat, she's still kinda miffed at his 'I'm so much better than you' attitude.

AN2: Something I thought would have Banner's character all wrapped up in it. Just something cryptic, but also obvious at the same time.

AN3: Jenny in her Ra Yellow outfit. Her outfit is like Alexis's, only yellow where the blue is. If you need a visual, just go to Deviantart(dot)com, and type in head swap. (Not kidding, you'll find it that way)

AN4: More than one meaning, totally unintended. Jaden vs. Jenny will be there eventually, I'm just trying to think of the best time and place, particularly season for Jaden. Any help would be appreciated. I'll contact you privately if you're on the list.

AN5: Considering their explaining the card effects as the activate them, doing this means I don't necessarily have to for the readers.

AN6: Something similar, but more meaningful. When Jaden's at Duel Academy, everyone just seems to get more energetic as time goes on.

AN7: These specific two cards won't be used until much later in the year. I'm still trying to find the right spot for it. I have another idea in mind for another duel that Jaden has, and you'll find out soon enough.

AN8: Meaning, if Chazz was smart and still had two cards in his hand, he could have destroyed Jaden's facedown, before destroying Sparkman and attacking Jaden Directly, ending the duel in Chazz's victory.

AN9: Yes, I know this is a reference to Jack Sparrow. But it still begs the question: Did Jaden know that helping that lady out would result in him winning against Chazz officially?

AN10: Science of Duel Spirits. Duel Spirits being mystical in origin. Yeah, that would go over SO well.

If there's nothing else…

Later,

RDF1


	3. Shadow Duels, and Past Revelations

Dang, my mind's been blown over twice. Which means my mind's been blown, over blown. Which is also why I'm updating this fic before my Digimon fic, mainly since what blew my mind the first time.

Yusei's awesome duel with 'Yusei'/Z-ONE. Epic can never even begin to describe all the craziness that was entailed in that duel. Every one of the signers, which now includes Leo, were able to participate, despite being on the ground and shouting their words from afar.

Secondly, which happened less than 10 minutes later, a SUPER Coupon Master went shopping with like 1000+ coupons, and got about a $5000 value for less than $250, which is about a 95% savings. My Blown Mind = Blown again, after seeing that.

There's got to be a rule against that. It's just that once in a rainbow-colored, infinity-shaped moon chance of a lifetime that that should really happen. But it did, and my I'm still reeling from that event.

Dx: Your mind's blown? That's trouble, because now we have to go after whatever escapes from the hole(s) that have now appeared.

Jenny: Well, as much as I'd 'love' to join you, I've got a fic to appear in.

LR: When do I get a turn?

RDF1: You're a drop of water that I decided to imagine life into, and you're worried about being in any one fic? I've got you staring in nearly every chapter I've written since meeting you, so show some gratitude.

ANYWAYS, now that that's taken care of, not that you care, it's time for the next chapter of W.I.T.C.H. Gx. Don't worry, Digimon will be updated soon as well. It's just: with Yusei's new summoning, and latest duel, I'm now in a mood to write duels. So, 'Get Your Game On', 'cause 'It's Time to Duel!'

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own anything relating to YuGiOh Gx or W.I.T.C.H.; he only owns this idea, somewhat, and his OCs. Anything else belongs to its rightful owners.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_A few hours later, Jenny opened up the new door to her new room, just across from Alexis. It was both convenient, and handy. If she had any questions, or just to talk, Alexis would be a few steps away. Jenny smiled._

"_This year is going to get more interesting by the week."_

_Suddenly, Cornelia pops out of the deck, looking mad._

"_Why'd you sacrifice Caleb like that!" she demanded._

"_You saw Flame Wingman try and fail to destroy Cyber Blader, because Jaden had no other monsters out. Besides, it's not like you'll ever lose him again."_

"_It still doesn't change the fact that it still hurts," replied Cornelia, turning away from Jenny._

"_Trust me, I could do a lot worse with you guys. Now, it's late, and I don't want to explain to Miss Fontaine the science behind Duel Spirits," finished Jenny._

_Cornelia returned to the deck with one final 'humph', and Jenny went to bed, thoroughly enjoying the now 5-star comforts._

(Recap End)

Another couple of weeks passed without too much excitement. Jaden extended an invitation for Jenny to join him, Syrus, and Chumley for a night of scary stories. After learning the rules, Jenny knew she had some scary stories to tell. After a couple of rounds, Jaden drew Sinister Serpent, and told them how he heard sounds long ago, and the only explanation was his deck.

"And?" prompted Syrus.

"And that's the end of the story," replied Jaden, "Though, lately, I've begun hearing those sounds again."

'Guess he has the same connection with his cards, if not a stronger one, than I do with W.I.T.C.H.' thought Jenny, 'Oh, my turn, I wonder what I should tell next.'

Jenny drew her card, and it was a Level 8 Spiral Serpent Card.

(AN1)

"Wow, not bad," said Jaden, "Hope you got a good one."

"Don't worry, I think I have the perfect one…" started Jenny, before someone interrupted her.

"Doing a little late night story telling?" asked Professor Banner, spooking them slightly, causing Jenny to drop Spiral Serpent onto the table, "Mind if I join in?"

"That's not very nice, Professor," said Jenny, "You should be more respectful towards your students, Sir."

"Don't worry about it, Jenny," said Jaden, "We'd love to have you join in."

"In fact, why not go ahead and draw," said Syrus, "We've each taken a few turns already, and it'd be nice to hear something new. The higher level monster, the scarier the story has to be."

"Very well, let's draw," said Banner, turning over the top card.

It was a spell card, so he placed it in the discard pile and drew again. This time, it was Five-Headed Dragon. A Level 12 monster that only had like 2-3 dozen copies made worldwide.

(AN2)

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," said Syrus.

"Okay, but you won't be able to hear about the Abandoned Dorm at one of the ends of the island," replied Banner, sounding calm, yet spooky at the same time.

"Abandoned Dorm?" whispered Jaden.

"I think I heard an Obelisk mention that once or twice," said Jenny, thinking back to last night.

(Flashback)

_She was about to go to bed when she heard Alexis's door open and close quietly, which was strange because she knew Alexis returned to her room over an hour ago, and wasn't expecting any visitors. So, she snuck out and followed Alexis, until she got to a dorm that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a year._

"_Alexis?" spoke up Jenny, spooking Alexis right after she placed a rose at the entrance to the dorm._

"_Jenny?" said Alexis, startled that she was followed, and could get in trouble, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing," replied Jenny, "Mind telling me what's up?"_

"_This is where my brother was living last year," explained Alexis, "I heard a few months ago, in Duel Prep School, that he suddenly vanished along with a dozen or so other students."_

"_Oh, I see," said Jenny, "I'm sorry about that. Look, let's head back. We don't want anyone to find us. Besides, I get the feeling that he'll be back someday."_

"_You know," replied Alexis, as they walked back to Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm, "Something's telling me that as well."_

_So, the girls returned to their rooms. After she closed the door to her room, Jenny said, "We'll get your brother back, Alexis. I just know it."_

(Flashback End)

(AN3)

"Yes, they would," said Banner, "As it turns out, it was once meant for certain Obelisk Students that had great potential. Then, several students mysteriously vanished, and the Dorm was shut down."

"Where'd they go?" asked Syrus.

"That's the mystery," replied Banner, "But the rumor was that it had something to do with the Shadow Games."

'Shadow Games?' wondered Jenny, a creepy memory surfacing for a few moments.

"THANKS! You can stop now!" shouted Chumley, wanting the story to end.

"You see, kids," continued Banner, as if he didn't hear Chumley, "Shadow Games were waged with powerful objects known as the Millennium Items."

"I heard about that," said Jaden, "But it can't be true."

"Actually," said Jenny, "Yugi, the King of Games, was known to have a chain around his neck, with an upside down Pyramid connected to it. It was the Millennium Puzzle."

"Yes, he did, didn't he," said Banner, "Besides, I believe that all stories have some realm of truth in them, because they had to have started from somewhere. Many great stories, fictional and otherwise, are based off of some true event or information."

After that, Pharaoh yawned, and Banner decided to head off to bed.

"You know, I do remember seeing this one building in the forest I had never seen before," said Syrus.

"Good, then you'll lead the way tomorrow night," said Jaden.

'Gee, what are we going to do tomorrow night,' thought Jenny, in a 'Pinky' voice, before replying in a 'Brain' voice, 'The same thing we do every night: TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!' before continuing in her own voice, 'They're Pinky, yes Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, BRAIN! (Pinky) 'Narf!''

Jenny just giggled, causing the others to stare at her.

"What's so funny?" asked Chumley.

"Inside joke, you wouldn't get it," replied Jenny, and not many would find what she just thought funny.

"So, you gonna join us?" asked Jaden.

"I'll think about it," finished Jenny, "I better head back before they find out I'm not in my dorm. Later."

With that, Jenny left the Slifer dorm, intending on being there tomorrow night, more to help out Alexis and them from getting into too much trouble, other than what might be found out by a teacher.

(AN4)

* * *

The next night, Jenny decided to go with Alexis, rather than following her. Alexis didn't really argue, as she was her friend, and she didn't want her going to the Chancellor about this. When they got there, they heard voices, before Alexis accidentally stepped on a tree branch, revealing their position. Jaden flashed a flashlight on them, before relaxing.

"Hey, what's up?" said Jaden, "You tell her about this, Jenny?"

"Actually, the other way around," said Jenny.

"What are you doing here?" asked Alexis, "Don't you know this dorm is off-limits?"

"Then why are you here?" said Jaden.

"I have my reasons," replied Alexis.

"Chill," replied Jaden, "We just wanted to look around, but we'll stay out of your way."

"Alexis," said Jenny, "They deserve to know. Aren't they your friends?"

"You have a point," sighed Alexis, before turning back to Jaden, "You see, my brother was here last year, and he disappeared."

'Well, that would explain the rose,' thought Jaden.

(AN5)

After Jaden and the others went inside, Jenny went to keep an eye out for anyone that might have followed them. It wasn't a minute later, when she heard Alexis scream for a second, before being silenced. She ran to where Alexis was, only to find her unconscious, a tall man standing over her. When she saw who attacked Alexis, she felt two very conflicting emotions at the moment, anger and fear.

(AN6)

"YOU!" said Jenny in anger, despite her body shaking with fear, "Yugi defeated you! Why are you here?"

"I'm here to complete a job, but now that you're here, I think I'll just send you to the Shadow Realm right now," replied Titan, holding up his 'Millennium Item'.

The object glowed, and Jenny tried to block out the light, but it was too intense, and she lost conscious do to an enormous headache from the bright light.

* * *

When Jenny woke up, she noticed that Alexis was in a coffin, and she was bound and gagged with a cloth. Her fear from earlier was vanishing quickly, now that she got her wits about her again. She looked over to see Jaden talking with Titan, and she knew it would lead to a duel. She tried to struggle, but she couldn't get loose. She stopped struggling and tried thinking of a way out of there, when it hit her.

'Blunk!' she called out mentally, and sure enough Blunk appeared from her deck.

"You okay, Jenny?" asked Blunk.

'Not really,' continued Jenny, 'now get me out of here. Maximillion Pegasus gave you your Tonga Tooth for your special ability, but you can use it to enter the real world for a short time. Get me out of here so I can help my friends.'

Meanwhile, the duel had started.

Titan: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Prepare to enter a world of shadows," said Titan, drawing his card, "I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode."

Infernalqueen Archfiend

Level: 4

Atk: 900

Def: 1500

Effect: Once per turn, increase the attack points of one 'Archfiend' monster on the field by 1000.

Infernalqueen Archfiend

Atk: 1900

"An Archfiend monster?" wondered Jaden, interested by the challenge, "Not bad. But I know my Archfiends, and to keep them on the field, you need to sacrifice life points."

"You're right," said Titan, "Usually I do, but in this case: I play Pandemonium!"

Pandemonium

Type: Field

Effect: You do not have to pay life points for 'Archfiend' monsters during your standby phase.

Effect2: If an 'Archfiend' monster is destroyed by an effect, bring one 'Archfiend' monster from your deck to your hand.

Jenny used the distraction to have Blunk open a temporary fold for him to get her free. After she was free, Blunk returned to her deck. She got up and ran over to where Alexis was in the coffin, only for the coffin to close and a weird claw closed around it and pulled it into the ground.

"Jaden! Get Alexis out of there!" shouted Jenny.

"Working on it," replied Jaden, as he played his card, "I summon Avian in attack mode, and I'll throw down two facedowns. I end my turn."

"My go," said Titan, "And I summon Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode."

Terrorking Archfiend

Level: 4

Atk: 2000-3000

Def: 1500

"Terrorking Archfiend," continued Titan, "Attack Avian!"

"I activate my trap: Mirror Gate!" said Jaden, revealing his facedown.

Mirror Gate

Effect: When an opponent attacks one of your monsters, switch control of both monsters between both players.

"Not so fast," said Titan, "My Terrorking's ability activates. Now, I'll have this orbs be my die, and roll to see the outcome of this duel."

Die roll: 2

"Looks like your card's negated and destroyed," continued Titan, "Terrorking, finish him!"

Jaden: 2000

"Alright, you activated my other trap: Hero Signal!" countered Jaden.

Hero Signal

Effect: When a monster is destroyed on your side of the field, special summon one level 4 or below 'Elemental Hero' from your hand or deck.

"I bring out 'Clayman' in defense mode!" declared Jaden, as Clayman took to the field, taking a knee.

"Nice move," said Chumley.

"That keeps Infernal Queen from attacking Jaden," continued Syrus.

"Yes, but does it protect him, from THIS!" said Titan, bringing out his Millennium 'Item'.

A bright light shone from it, nearly blinding everyone. Jenny definitely remembered Titan now, since she nearly dueled him several months ago.

"Now that the Shadow Game has truly begun," said Titan, "the shadows have begun taking what will be theirs."

"No way," said Jaden, trying to move, "I can't move my feet."

"Jaden!" said Jenny, "Ignore it! It isn't real!"

"Jenny, what are you talking about, I can't see parts of myself," said Jaden.

"It's all an illusion!" said Jenny, "It's what he wants you to think! That's how he claims his victims, they think they're in the shadow realm, but really they're trapped in their minds under a believable illusion!"

"And how would you know that?" asked Syrus.

"Because, she fell for the same thing," said Titan.

"Jaden, remember my card," said Jenny, "A Level 8 Spiral Serpent. My story begins and ends with him!…

(Flashback)

_It was about five months ago when I was still trying to find a suitable deck. I had gone through about eight decks over the past five weeks, and something still wasn't feeling right. It didn't help that I found him, or rather he found me in an alleyway near sundown. He challenged me to a duel, and I was hesitant to accept. I was still getting used to my latest deck, and I didn't know if I could win or not. Just then, a voice rang out._

"_Stay away from the girl," said a deep, calming voice, "You bullies always go after those that can't defend themselves."_

"_And who are you, to stop me?" challenged Titan._

"_I am Yugi Moto," said Yugi, as he walked into the light, where both Titan and I could see him, "And I will not tolerate those who try to harm others, particularly through a Shadow Duel."_

"_Oh really," said Titan, "Then tell me how fake THIS IS!"_

_Titan held up his Millennium 'Item', blinding me, and I fell to the ground, unconscious._

_After I awoke, Yugi was standing over me, Titan had disappeared, and I didn't know where he went. Yugi told me he dueled Titan, and defeated him._

(Flashback End)

"I didn't see Titan again, until now," finished Jenny.

(AN7)

"Yep, definitely a Level Eight," said Syrus, sweating hard.

"Is he really that tough?" asked Chumley.

"Yugi also told me that his 'Item' is a fake," said Jenny, turning back to Titan, "So quit it with the act! That Item's not even real."

"Oh, it's very real," replied Titan, not even moved by her story, except being slightly angry that Yugi defeated him, "Something you should have learned last time!"

"Really," said Jenny, "If it's real, then what's the real name of it? There are only seven Millennium 'Items', each with a different name, so which one is it?"

"It doesn't matter," replied Titan, getting riled up a bit.

"Oh, it does!" countered Jenny, "Because Yugi also told me that he personally saw to it that all Seven Millennium Items were returned to their resting place back in Egypt! So don't tell me you went to Egypt and searched all over for that Item, which should be the 'Puzzle', but isn't!"

"As much fun it is learning what's real, and what's not," said Jaden, "We still have a duel to finish. I'll start with Pot of Greed, to get two more cards. Next, I'll play Polymerization, to fuse Sparkman and Clayman into Thunder Giant. Now I'll activate his special ability!"

"Which in turn, activates mine! Terrorking's special ability activates!" replied Titan.

Die Roll: 5

"Oh, so sorry, looks like my Terrorking sticks around, while your Thunder Giant gets destroyed," finished Titan, as Thunder Giant exploded.

'Oh great,' thought Jenny, 'Back to square one. Come on, Jaden, I know you have what it takes to defeat this guy!'

"Alright, I play the spell card: Mirage of Nightmare!" said Jaden, "And I'll place two cards facedown, and end my turn."

Mirage of Nightmare

Type: Continuous

Effect: During your opponent's standby phase, draw until you have 4 cards in your hand, then during your standby phase, discard the same number you drew.

"It won't matter," said Titan, "I'll defeat you, no matter what! My turn!"

"And THAT means I draw," said Jaden, picking up four new cards, "So, don't count me out yet, because I still have cards to play!"

"Very well," said Titan, "Attack Terrorking! End this!"

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Jaden, "And now all your monsters in attack mode are destroyed!"

"I play Pandemonium's special ability which lets me bring out another Archfiend, and I choose Desrook. I'll now discard him to bring back Terrorking! And since it's still the battle phase, I'll attack once more!"

"I activate Emergency Provisions," said Jaden, "By getting rid of Mirage, I gain 1000 life points, more than enough to survive!"

Jaden: 2000-3000-1000

Jaden: 1000

Titan: 4000

"Very well," said Titan, "Now my Millennium 'Item' will take more from you!"

"How many times do I have to say it!" shouted Jenny, "It's NOT REAL!"

"It looks real," said Syrus.

"Sy's got a point, Jenny," said Jaden, "I can't see all of my body. Something's real here."

"Once I'm finished with him," said Titan, "You're next, Jenny. And I'll enjoy it oh so much!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Jaden, "I play the 'Warrior Returning Alive!'"

Warrior Returning Alive

Effect: Choose one Warrior-Type Monster in your graveyard and return it to your hand.

"I bring back Avian," said Jaden, "Next I'll fuse him with Burstinatrix to form Flame Wingman! Now, I'll attack!"

Titan: 3900

"And let's not forget his ability!" added Jaden.

Titan: 1900

Parts of Titan started to disappear, even for Jenny to see.

"Okay, something is real," muttered Jenny, to herself, "that much I can see now."

"I'll just use another Desrook, to bring him back!" said Titan, reviving Terrorking once more.

"I'll defend myself with Dark Catapulter!" said Jaden.

Dark Catapulter

Atk: 1000

Def: 1500

Effect1: Add one counter to this card during every one of your standby phases that this card is in defense mode.

Effect2: Remove the same number of cards from your graveyard as the number of counters on this card, and destroy the same number of spell and trap cards on the field.

"Now, bring it!" said Jaden defiantly.

"OH, I'll bring it," said Titan, drawing his card, "And this is how I'll bring it too. I sacrifice Terrorking for Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

Skull Archfiend of Lightning

Atk: 2500

Def: 1200

"And that just happens to be a recolor of Summoned Skull," said Jenny, "There's like several different recolors, and even a Toon version of that card."

"I attack!" said Titan, ignoring Jenny, "Destroy Flame Wingman!"

Jaden: 600

"And now your that much closer to the shadows," said Titan, as more parts from Jaden disappear, "You're weary, why fight it anymore? End the suffering."

Jaden fell to one knee; from the attacks or supposed fake shadows, he didn't know which.

"Jaden!" shouted Jenny, "Get up, don't let the shadows take you!"

But if Jaden heard her, he made no indication. Less than a minute later though, Jaden stood up with no difficulty at all, a smirk upon his face.

"I have to admit, it was neat trick," said Jaden, "But it turns out Jenny was right all along. That IS a Fake Millennium Item, and the shadows are just in my mind, making me think my body's disappearing."

Dark Catapulter

Counter: 1

"Now that my Catapulter as a counter on it," continued Jaden, "I remove Avian from my graveyard to destroy Pandemonium!"

"But I still have this," said Titan.

"Not for long!" said Jenny, bringing out a card and throwing it right at said 'item' cracking it.

"Thanks Jenny," said Jaden, as the rest of his and Titan's bodies reappeared for everyone to see, "That item IS fake. No REAL Millennium Item would crack under one card."

"But you're still forgetting the other girl!" said Titan, "She's still in the shadows!"

"Not for long," said Jenny, "And so will all your other victims. They're just trapped within their minds, and once they've been reminded of that, they'll all wake up!"

"MY MILLENIUM PENDANT IS REAL!" shouted Titan.

"Sorry, it's not," said Jaden, "Jenny already said it before, it's supposed to be the Millennium Puzzle, and Yugi returned that thing ages ago."

"Now, return Alexis, and you'll only be turned over to the proper authorities!" said Jenny.

"Not on your life!" said Titan, tossing down a smoke bomb.

"Chumley, got an extra disk in there," said Jenny, holding out her hand.

"Always! In case of emergencies!" replied Chumley, as Syrus got it out and threw it to her.

Suddenly, lights began to appear on the statue heads in the room, and the floor glowed with the eye of Udjat.

"That's not good," said Jenny.

"Is this another trick, Titan?" wondered Jaden, wanting the 'games' to finish.

"This isn't me," said Titan, now in true fear.

Smoke appeared around the three of them, and dissipated into a black sphere of dark energy.

"Jaden," said Jenny, walking to his side, the duel disk on her arm, "NOW we're in the Shadow Realm."

"How do you know?" said Jaden.

Dark creatures began to surround them, and attack Titan first. Since he had no protection, they took him over quickly. Other dark creatures began to surround Jaden and Jenny.

"Not so fast," said Jenny, activating her duel disk, "'Guardian of the Veil – Will'! Come forth and protect us!"

"Begone, creatures of shadow! Stay away from my friend!" said Will, "Quintessence!"

A barrier of lightning showed up around Jenny and Jaden, forcing the creatures back somewhat. Winged Kuriboh then appeared right out of Jaden's Duel Disk, and forced the creatures to stay back even further.

"Jaden Yuki," said 'Titan', "Jennifer speaks the truth. This man has misused our namesake and will be punished; however, it must be done in accordance with a TRUE Shadow Game. It begins NOW!"

Skull Archfiend and Dark Catapulter returned.

"Be careful Jaden," said Jenny, "This is the real deal."

"How do you know?" asked Jaden.

"Yugi told me," said Jenny, "I'll tell you the rest later, right now we got to get out of here."

"Alright," said Jaden, "Since it's still my turn, I play Monster Reincarnation! I'll send a card to the graveyard to bring back Sparkman, which I'll summon in defense mode."

"Very well," said 'Titan', "My turn."

"And don't forget," said Jaden, "Without Pandemonium, you lose life points!"

'Titan': 1400

"Insignificant compared to getting your soul," replied 'Titan', "I attack Dark Catapulter! I'll summon Desrook in attack mode and place one card facedown. I end my turn."

"My move," said Jaden, drawing his card, "I play 'Spark Blaster'. I move my monster into attack mode and attack Desrook!"

'Titan': 900

"Then my Spark Blaster turns my Sparkman back into Defense mode," finished Jaden.

"Now I activate my trap, 'Battle-scared'," said 'Titan', before drawing his card, "Now you take damage as well for my Archfiend."

Jaden: 100

'Titan': 400

"Crap," said Jaden, "I only got 100 life points left."

"I'll play a facedown," said 'Titan', "then play Double Spell, which lets me discard one spell card to get YOUR Emergency Provisions, and I'll sacrifice my facedown to regain 1000 life points."

'Titan': 1400

"This is your final Turn," finished 'Titan', "You have no cards in your hand or on the field. 'Battle-scared' will take the last of your life points on my next turn. It's over."

Jaden and Jenny looked at each other, before smiling and returning their attention back to 'Titan'.

"Hey, Shadows!" said Jenny, "There's one thing you never learned in over 5,000 years."

"Oh, and what's that?" asked 'Titan'.

"That's with one more draw," said Jaden, "I still have a chance to win! I'm not 'One Card Short'!"

(AN8)

He drew his card.

"I Special Summon 'Elemental Hero – Bubbleman', in attack mode!" said Jaden, "And since he was the last card in my hand, I CAN use him for a Special Summon. Not only that, but if he's the only card on the field when I summon him, I'm allowed to draw two new cards from my deck. Sweet huh?"

Bubbleman

Level: 4

Atk: 800

Def: 1200

"Sweet nothing," said Jenny, smiling at him, "That's totally awesome."

"I know, right," said Jaden, returning the smile, "I now play Bubble Shuffle! This card has two parts to it. First I switch Bubbleman and a monster on your field to defense mode. Then I sacrifice Bubbleman to bring out another Hero."

"You've just activated my Skull's ability," said 'Titan', "Now, I need a 1, 3, or 6 to negate your card and destroy it."

Die Roll: 2

"Not bad," said Jaden, "My Bubble Shuffle is in play! Now I sacrifice Bubbleman to bring out 'Elemental Hero – Bladedge!"

Elemental Hero Bladedge

Level: 7

Atk: 2600

Def: 1800

Effect: Deal damage equal to the difference between this card attack points, and the defending monster's defense points to the opponent's life points.

"Attack and destroy Skull Archfiend!" finished Jaden.

'Titan': 0

"Well played, Jaden," said 'Titan', as the dark creatures devoured Titan's body, "But remember, there's always the next Shadow Game."

"And I'll be ready," said Jaden.

Kuriboh got their attention towards a crack of light.

"I think it's time we got out of here," said Will.

Everyone got through the crack in time.

"You okay guys," said Syrus.

"What happened in there?" asked Chumley.

"You don't want to know," said Jenny, as Will and Kuriboh disappeared back into their respective decks.

* * *

Later, after they got outside, Alexis woke up.

"Jenny, what happened?" asked Alexis.

"A man named Titan attacked you," said Jenny, "I'll tell you the full story later. Right now, I need to get you back to your room."

"Before you go," said Jaden, "Here: your card and this photo I found."

"That's Atticus," said Alexis, "He really did disappear."

"We'll find him, Alexis," said Jenny, putting her arm around the girl's shoulders, "But later, right now you need to get back to bed."

"You're starting to sound like my mother," said Alexis.

"Well, young girls do need their rest," said Jenny, mimicking an old lady's voice.

Everyone chuckled at that. Then the sunrise told them they had another day ahead of them.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, Jaden," said Jenny, helping Alexis get up, "See ya then."

"Good thing it's Saturday, otherwise we'll all be falling asleep in class," said Jaden, as he, Syrus, and Chumley left for the Slifer Red Dorm.

* * *

After Jenny got Alexis back to her room, she left for her own, after saying they would talk later that day. Alexis didn't argue, as she was ready for some rest herself. Both girls fell asleep, unaware of the repercussions their group had upon getting to the dorm last night.

(Chapter End)

Okay, not the best ending to a chapter, but I'm not going into what happens next for two reasons: I've been waiting long enough to post this up, and I need to get back to my Digimon fic before I receive an outcry of 'WHERE'S THE NEXT UPDATE!'

RDF1: So, what's the damage?

Dx: You mean other than an earthquake and tsunami to Japan and other parts of the world?

RDF1: Not funny. There is no room for jokes like that.

Jenny smacks DragonX.

Jenny: Only you would be insensitive enough to make that comment.

RDF1: Alright, time to get back to my other fic. Hopefully I'll get more than one review this time.

Here's to hoping!

Author Notes:

AN1: I happen to own one copy of this card, so it's what I chose that would be scary, but not something overly done like with Professor Banner.

AN2: I don't know how true this is, but just go with it. It's rare.

AN3: This would have gone first, but I didn't really consider it until after I got to writing the chapter.

AN4: Since Crowler is listening in on this, he would be able to know that Jaden was planning a trip to the Abandoned Dorm.

AN5: If only students, and Crowler, could see this side of Jaden. Only true Jaden fans understand that he can think things through can arrive at conclusions like that.

AN6: 'Lead to the dark side, anger and fear do,' says Yoda. (LOL)

AN7: Something fitting to a somewhat unique back-story. Yes, she knows Yugi, but she's not like 'total friends' with him or anything. She's just a fan, while he just helped her. Remember Panic? I think Titan is similar to him in the way that he bullies people into duels.

AN8: Reference to the song, but still fits.

Later,

RDF1


	4. USE and PLAY: Two Different THINGS!

Well, this sucks.

Dx: What?

RDF1: I'm trying to upload my chapter, and I got an error message whenever I tried to access my Digimon fic settings.

LR: Let me guess, it's happened before?

RDF1: Not like this specifically.

Jenny: So, you're working on this so you can double update whenever it gets fixed, right?

RDF1: Whenever it decides to work again, THEN it will have been posted. The fact that this is going up after it is because I never work more than one chapter ahead in a story. It gives the readers time to throw in suggestions, which I take into consideration before I write the chapter, so it can be a little more variant, and not just 'this happens, not going to change, and you can't make me' BS that some people MIGHT do **unintentionally** trying to write out the whole story before they start posting. Not to mention, it can keep me honest to the chapter beforehand because people can point it out to me, and I can correct it.

Well, it's time to get started, so let's go. Also, considering the shortness of some of the scenes, I'm going straight through the Tag Duel. Considering how long this fic will be anyways, better keep some chapters moving the story along, ya know?

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or W.I.T.C.H.; he only owns Jenny and his OCs, and any ideas previously mentioned. Anything else belongs to its rightful owner. Some of Cobalt Blue names belong to Shiroi Misa. I think I mentioned that before, but if not, here it is now.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Later, after they got outside, Alexis woke up._

"_Jenny, what happened?" asked Alexis._

"_A man named Titan attacked you," said Jenny, "I'll tell you the full story later. Right now, I need to get you back to your room."_

"_Before you go," said Jaden, "Here: your card and this photo I found."_

"_That's Atticus," said Alexis, "He really did disappear."_

"_We'll find him, Alexis," said Jenny, putting her arm around the girl's shoulders, "But later, right now you need to get back to bed."_

"_You're starting to sound like my mother," said Alexis._

"_Well, young girls do need their rest," said Jenny, mimicking an old lady's voice._

_Everyone chuckled at that. Then the sunrise told them they had another day ahead of them._

"_We'll talk more tomorrow, Jaden," said Jenny, helping Alexis get up, "See ya then."_

"_Good thing it's Saturday, otherwise we'll all be falling asleep in class," said Jaden, as he, Syrus, and Chumley left for the Slifer Red Dorm._

* * *

_After Jenny got Alexis back to her room, she left for her own, after saying they would talk later that day. Alexis didn't argue, as she was ready for some rest herself. Both girls fell asleep, unaware of the repercussions their group had upon getting to the dorm last night._

(Recap End)

That evening, after a good sleep, Jenny and Alexis went out for a walk, and Jenny explained the whole story about her and Titan, and Yugi.

"That must have been scary," said Alexis.

"I'm just glad someone was there to help me," replied Jenny, "Otherwise I would have ended up as another one of his victims."

"So, what happened next?" asked Alexis.

"Well, the next day, after I had recovered, Yugi went over my deck and was able to point out some obvious flaws," continued Jenny, "However, he also said that no deck is perfect, not even his own."

"He actually said that?" asked Alexis.

"Yep," said Jenny, "Then we dueled, and he beat me good. Afterwards, I went on to construct another deck. I'm thankful for that duel, because I learned a lot about myself, and my way of dueling."

"Do you think you might ever duel him again?"

"I'm not sure, but if I did, I'm still not sure who would win. But, it would be interesting."

"I would like to see that duel," said Alexis, before noticing someone on the end of the pier, "Hey Zane."

"Alexis," said Zane, in a slight deadpan, "What a surprise. And Jenny too; how is everything?"

"Alright for the most part," replied Jenny, "If you count reliving your worst nightmare last night."

"Ya know," said Alexis, "I thought with your brother here, you would want to be alone less, not more."

"Well, that might be due to the fact that he shouldn't be here," said Zane, slightly angry.

"That's not nice," said Jenny, "I've wondered why Syrus has a hard time dueling, but now that I've met you in person, I can see why. As an older brother, you're supposed to help him, not hurt him."

"Who says I'm not helping him?" countered Zane, "Everyone has their own method, so let me do mine."

"Fine," smirked Jenny, "But when the day comes that Syrus surpasses you, you'll just wonder 'when did he do that? And how did he do it without me?' Later, I'm going to bed."

With that, she went to back to her dorm room, unknowing of what would happen the next day.

(AN1)

* * *

The next morning woke Jenny up with a knock on the door. It was Miss Fontaine, the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm Supervisor and School's Gym Teacher.

"Miss Rose," said Miss Fontaine, "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to come with me. Chancellor Shepard wishes to see you."

Jenny's was fully awake when she heard that. She quickly replied about getting ready and ten minutes later, she opened the door and followed Miss Fontaine to the main building. There, Jenny went through the door to where the Chancellor was waiting for her.

"Miss Rose, do you know why I've called you here?" asked Shepard.

"I have a hunch, but it brings the question 'who found out and spilled?' to mind."

"You have been called here to discuss you're little trip to the Abandoned Dorm two nights ago."

"I never went inside the grounds of my own free will…" started Jenny.

"Which is why I'm only suspending you from dueling for two weeks," interrupted Shepard.

(AN2)

"Two weeks!" exclaimed Jenny, "Not that I'm not happy about having a break from dueling 5 times a day, but why two weeks? I have my next practical test just after break."

"Which will automatically be marked down as a zero," replied Chancellor Shepard, "It would be one week, but that's not enough time, considering fall break is right around the corner, so two weeks it is, just so you learn your lesson. You'll be free to duel at home during the break, but not here. Your punishment starts tomorrow. So, anyone you want to duel before then I suggest you do so before tonight."

"Yes sir," sighed Jenny.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Chumley, followed by Alexis.

"Chancellor, you can't do this to Jaden and Syrus," said Chumley, "I was there too, so I should be Jaden's partner!"

"Actually, it should be me," countered Alexis, "It was my fault he was there in the first place."

Jenny just chuckled as she turned in her seat partway.

"Alexis," said Jenny, "You and I both know that's not entirely true."

"Jenny!" said Alexis, "Don't tell me YOU'RE trying to be Jaden's partner?"

"It's the opposite, actually," said Chancellor Shepard, "I've suspended her from dueling for two weeks. Yours and Chumley's punishment have yet to be decided."

"Besides," said Jenny, "Syrus needs this more than Jaden."

"How so?" asked Chancellor Shepard.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair to Jaden OR Syrus if he was replaced by one of us," replied Jenny, "I mean, no offence to you, Chumley, a Slifer Red, but you've been here two years already. You know tricks of the trade that Jaden and Syrus haven't learned yet in tag dueling. Not to mention you, Alexis, were top in your class at Duel Prep School. You know just as much, if not more so, than Chumley does about Tag Team Tactics. It's another unfair advantage. If either of you partnered with Jaden and you won, then everyone would put it to your skills more so than Jaden's."

"What about you?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah, you were a Ra Yellow when you started, and with little to no background in Duel School," added Chumley.

"I've Tag Dueled before; and besides that, I'm suspended, starting tomorrow. Just let Jaden and Syrus do it their way."

Alexis and Chumley couldn't find an argument against that, and so left, wondering how they could still help Jaden out, and Syrus.

* * *

Knowing that today was her last day of dueling for the next two weeks, she knew whom she needed to face. She followed Chumley back to the Slifer Red Dorm. When she got there, she overheard Jaden trying to give Syrus a Pep Talk.

"Cause we're going to duel," she heard Jaden just before she knocked.

"If you want a real duel to help Syrus, then take me on," said Jenny, opening the door.

"I thought you were suspended," said Chumley.

"Starting tomorrow," replied Jenny, "That leaves just enough time to help out a friend."

"You really consider me a friend?" asked Syrus, trying not to blush.

(AN3)

"Come on," said Jenny, heading out, her Duel Disk already on, "Daylight's burning. It's time to duel!"

"Go for it, Sy," said Jaden, "If you defeat Jenny, you'll be the talk of the school."

'We'll see about that,' thought Jenny, as she walked down to the ground below.

Jaden and Syrus followed, as Jaden wanted to be there to support Syrus, and learn more about Jenny's deck. Meanwhile, Alexis joined Chumley on the ridge above, interested it what would be Jenny's last duel for a while. Once Syrus was ready, Jenny drew her first card.

Jenny: 4000

Syrus: 4000

"I'll start out with 'Cobalt Blue – Joel Clavier', in attack mode," said Jenny, placing her card on her duel disk.

Cobalt Blue – Joel Clavier

Level: 3

Atk: 800

Def: 1500

Description: Keyboardist for Cobalt Blue, and friend of Matt. When Cobalt Blue is together, something special happens.

"Next, I'll set one facedown and end my turn," said Jenny.

"My draw," said Syrus, nervous as ever, before seeing his card, 'Patroid! I can take the lead with this card.' "I summon out Patroid, in attack mode. Now attack!"

"Forgetting my facedown already?" asked Jenny, revealing her trap, "I activate 'TeleTransportation'!"

Joel Clavier disappeared, stopping Syrus's attack.

"Aw man," sighed Syrus, "I've got to learn to think, then attack."

"It's okay Sy," said Jaden, "It's just one mistake, the duel's just starting."

"Well, if you're not playing anymore cards, it's my go," said Jenny, drawing her next card, "I summon 'Cobalt Blue – Pedro Williams', in attack mode!"

Cobalt Blue – Pedro Williams

Level: 3

Atk: 1800

Def: 1350

Description: Drummer for Cobalt Blue, and friend of Matt. When Cobalt Blue is together, something special happens.

"Rock that beat Pedro, and attack Patroid!" said Jenny.

Pedro jammed on his drums, and the soundwaves destroyed Patroid.

Syrus: 3400

"Next up, mellow cords from Joel!" continued Jenny.

Syrus: 2600

Jenny: 4000

"I'll place one more card facedown to end my turn," finished Jenny.

"Wowie," said Syrus, "Dirt sure is fun."

Jenny had to facefault on that one.

"SYRUS!" she shouted, getting up, "This is my last duel for two weeks and you're making it a mockery!"

"Syrus!" said Chumley, "Forget the score! Right now you have to make your next move. It's your move, so make it count! Just believe in yourself like we believe in you!"

"You're quite the motivational speaker, Chumley," praised Alexis.

"Well, it's thanks to the self-help books my dad sent me last year. They've really helped a lot," replied Chumley.

"Let's just hope that speech helped Syrus out as well."

"Chumley's right," said Syrus, getting up, "I can't let myself go down without a fight."

'That's it Syrus!' thought Jenny, 'Get up! Keep fighting!'

"Jenny," said Syrus, "You were right! I was turning this into a mockery. But not anymore! And all I need is one good draw, and that turns the tide!"

Syrus drew his card.

"I play 'Pot of Greed!'" said Syrus, "Which, as you know, let's me draw two more cards!"

He hesitated after drawing his cards, and Jenny noticed a look in his eyes that wasn't there at the Duel Exams last time. After a few moments, he decided what he would play.

"I play Polymerization!" said Syrus, "This allows me to fuse Gyroid and Steamroid into Steam Gyroid!"

Steam Gyroid

Level: 6

Atk: 2200

Def: 1600

"Now, I'll attack Joel!" said Syrus.

"Not so fast!" said Jenny, "I play my facedown: A hero emerges!"

"Say what!" exclaimed Syrus.

"You have one too?" asked Jaden.

"Don't think you're that special," replied Jenny, "Remember what I said before, I experimented with different decks. And my current deck is still subject to change; especially given the number cards I have in the WHOLE thing. Now, choose a card in my hand, Sy."

"I choose the middle one."

"Good choice," said Jenny, "I play 'Cobalt Blue – Nigel Ashcroft' in attack mode!"

Cobalt Blue – Nigel Ashcroft

Level: 3

Atk: 1400

Def: 1300

Description: Best friend and fellow band member to Matt, boyfriend of Taranee. When Cobalt Blue is together, something special happens.

"Still doesn't change my target, or the damage YOU take!"

Jenny: 2600

Syrus: 2600

"Not bad," said Jenny, "What else you got?"

"That's it, I'm afraid," said Syrus.

"You've played well. Now, it's time to end this!" said Jenny, drawing her next card, "I sacrifice both my band members for 'Queen of Meridian – Elyon' in attack mode!"

Queen of Meridian – Elyon

Level: 7

Atk: 2000

Def: 2800

Effect: Once per turn, you can special summon one monster from your deck, hand, or graveyard.

"But that monster doesn't have enough attack points," said Jaden.

"She doesn't need 'em," replied Jenny, "And show some respect, she's a queen! Whose ability allows me to summon her big brother to the field! Arise 'Prince of Meridian – Phobos'!"

Prince of Meridian – Phobos

Level: 8

Atk: 3000

Def: 1000

"Three thousand attack points!" exclaimed Syrus.

"Yep, and I'll use them to attack your Steam Gyroid!"

Syrus: 1800

"And now, Elyon will finish it!" finished Jenny.

Jenny: 2600

Syrus: 0

"That was a good duel," said Jenny, after it was over.

"It was a duel that would have been your loss," said Jaden, as he looked at Syrus's hand.

"How so?" asked Jenny, walking over and looking at Syrus's hand, "Power Bond AND Limiter Removal! That combo would have devastated me!"

"Yeah, but I'm not good enough to play that!" said Syrus, running away after taking his cards back.

"Why not?" asked Jaden.

"It's because of one reason only," said Alexis, walking down to greet them.

"Let me guess, him?" said Jenny.

"Yep," said Alexis, "Jaden, the reason Syrus doesn't use Power Bond is because of his brother. And that brother is the top student here."

"His name is Zane Truesdale and he's been a right jerk to his younger brother," added Jenny, as she walked away, "If Syrus is going to gain his confidence, it's when Zane wants him to, and not before."

If Jenny had stayed, she would have overheard Jaden deciding to duel Zane, no matter what Alexis said otherwise.

* * *

The next day, Jenny left her room without even bothering to pick up her duel disk.

'What's the point of having a duel disk if you can't duel?' reasoned Jenny.

After classes, she wandered around the island, and eventually found herself by the coast by sunset. She found nothing of interest, until she heard Syrus screaming, and one splash after another following. When she got there, it turned out everyone was alright, other than Syrus's mood.

"I don't belong here," sighed Syrus for the umpteenth time.

"Don't say that," replied Jaden.

"He's right, you know," said Zane, appearing on the cliff above them with Alexis next to him.

'And here it is,' thought Jenny, 'Open mouth, insert foot. Zane really needs to lay off.'

"You dropping out?" asked Zane.

"Well, yeah. Kind of," replied Syrus.

"All I can say is: It's about time."

Syrus turned away, and Jenny actually felt tears start to sting her eyes while Syrus started crying.

"You're his big brother!" said Jaden, "How can you say that?"

"Because I know him," said Zane.

"You may know how he used to be," replied Jaden, "but you don't know a thing about him now! And I'm going to prove it to you! You and me, duel!"

"Me? Duel a Slifer?" wondered Zane for a moment, before deciding 'what the heck', "Why not? It's been a while since I went slumming."

"Don't underestimate him Zane," said Jenny, "He's not like the other duelists you've faced."

'Oh, I won't,' thought Zane, as he and Jaden got ready for their duel, 'No matter who my opponent is, I make sure to read everything on the field before playing the right combos.'

Jaden: 4000

Zane: 4000

"Alright, I'll start us off," said Jaden, drawing his card, "I play Avian in attack mode, and throw down a facedown to end my turn."

"Is that it?" asked Zane, drawing his card and determined the best combo from looking at Jaden's facedown, "I start by summoning Cyber Dragon in attack mode!"

Cyber Dragon

Level: 5

Atk: 2100

Def: 1600

Effect: When your opponent has the only monster(s) on the field, then you can normal summon this card without a sacrifice.

'Good move,' thought Jenny, 'He certainly has that deck mastered.'

(AN4)

"Next, I'll play 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy your facedown," continued Zane.

"That was fast," replied Jaden, as his trap card was destroyed.

"Not as fast as you're life points!" countered Zane, "Attack! Strident Blast!"

Jaden: 2900

"And I'll finish off by playing 'Different Dimension Capsule," said Zane, "I move one card from my deck out of play. And, in two turns, I add it straight to my hand."

"That's got to be his best card," said Jaden, "I'm looking forward to it."

"You're move, Jaden," said Zane.

"Alright," said Jaden, drawing his next card, "I play Polymerization! This lets me fuse Sparkman and Clayman into Thunder Giant!"

'Not bad,' thought Zane, knowing what was next. He could handle it though, as his next move was already in motion, 'He knows his cards well. This is actually starting to get fun.'

"I'll activate his ability!" said Jaden, "So, say goodbye to your monster! Now, I'll attack you directly!"

Zane barely blinked as Thunder Giant struck him with 2400 attack points.

Zane: 1600

"I throw down a facedown, for later," finished Jaden.

"Nice moves kid," said Zane, actually impressed about how that worked out, "But thanks to my field being empty, I can now summon another Cyber Dragon. Or better yet, two! I play Monster Reborn to bring back my first Cyber Dragon. Now I'll play Polymerization! Unite my dragons! Into Cyber Twin Dragon!"

Cyber Twin Dragon

Level: 7

Atk: 2800

Def: 2100

Effect: This card can attack twice during your battle phase.

"And because of his ability," continued Zane, "this duel's over if you don't stop this!"

Cyber Twin Dragon attacked and destroyed Thunder Giant.

Jaden: 2500

"Attack a second time, and end this duel!" finished Zane.

"NOT SO FAST!" said Jaden, "I play 'A Hero Emerges', and since I have one card, I'll just save you the trouble and summon it. Wroughtweiler in Defense mode!"

Jaden lost his dog, but gained back Polymerization and Clayman.

'Still impressive,' thought Zane, 'He could actually win, if I didn't plan three moves ahead.'

"I summon Bubbleman!" said Jaden, after drawing his card, "And thanks to him being alone on MY field, I can draw two new cards!"

"Transcendent Wings,' thought Jaden, 'That would certainly end the duel in my favor, but I can't summon any more monsters this turn.'

"I play Polymerization!" said Jaden, "I merge Bubbleman and Clayman to form Mudballman in defense mode!"

Mudballman

Level: 6

Atk: 1900

Def: 3000

'Hmm, I can't end it as it is now. Guess I can play my combo after all,' thought Zane, glad that Jaden provided a challenge that even a good number of Obelisk Blues weren't capable of.

(AN5)

"Now, give me your best shot, Zane!" challenged Jaden.

"My best shot," said Zane, drawing his third Cyber Dragon, "I'll do just that!"

The capsule that Zane buried two turns ago rose up, allowing Zane to add Power Bond to his hand.

"You've played well," said Zane, "Better than many opponents I've faced here. But it all ends here."

"Bring it on," said Jaden, "I'm ready for anything you have!"

"I'm sure you are," said Zane, in a way that got Jenny's attention, "a good duelist always is. A good duelist not only uses their cards, but also plays them in the best ways possible. And you play your cards well, Jaden."

'Knowing how to play your cards?' thought Syrus, remembering Zane's words years back about 'misplaying' Power Bond, 'Is this what he meant?'

'I appreciate the compliment,' thought Jaden, 'but I know that's even better advice. Hope Sy's paying attention.'

'He may be a jerk,' thought Jenny, finding new respect in Zane, 'but he's right. He does have his own way of caring for his little brother.'

'Of course,' thought Syrus, figuring out what Zane meant, 'Knowing how to USE a card, and knowing how to PLAY it are two totally different things. Why didn't I see that?'

(AN6)

"I'll start out by playing 'De-Fusion', to bring back my two Cyber Dragons," said Zane, "Next, I'll PLAY Power Bond!"

Power Bond

Effect: Select one Machine-type Fusion monster in your Fusion Deck. Send the required monsters from your hand and/or field to the grave. This is treated as a Fusion Summon.

Effect2: Double the attack points of the Fusion monster summoned by this effect. At the end of your turn, take damage equal to the original attack points of the selected monster.

'Uh oh,' thought Jenny, 'trouble.'

"I fuse the Cyber Dragons on my field, with the one in my hand," continued Zane, "And Fusion Summon: THE CYBER END DRAGON!"

Cyber End Dragon

Level 10

Atk: 4000-8000

Def: 2800

Effect: Deal difference between the attack points of this card, and the defense points of the target monster in defense mode as damage to your opponent.

'It's over,' thought Jenny, as Chumley tried to cheer Jaden up, to no avail, 'Even without a third Cyber Dragon, it's still enough to defeat Jaden because of Cyber Twin Dragon's second attack. He plays his cards as good, if not better, then even I do.'

'It doesn't matter about the side effect,' thought Syrus, 'Because he played his card the right way.'

Zane: 1600

Jaden: 0

"Whoa," whispered Alexis, "Jaden lost."

"Thanks for a great duel, Zane," said Jaden, even as Syrus ran over to see if he was alright.

Zane turned to walk away before looking back and saw the difference in Syrus's eyes. He walked away with a small smile on his face, knowing he did his job right this time.

'Jenny's right about one thing,' thought Zane as he walked away, 'I have been too hard on him, and that's what affected him, even now. Jaden's also right; I don't know Syrus as well as I did. I just hoped to be proved wrong again at the Tag Match.'

(AN7)

Alexis caught up to him within seconds.

"So, what do you think, Zane?" asked Alexis, as Jenny caught up as well, on Zane's other side.

"I think Sy chose good friends, Alexis," said Zane, before looking over at Jenny, "I may be hard on him, Jenny, but it's the way I know best."

"It's okay," replied Jenny, "You know how to help him, in the way that it counts. You don't give him any shortcuts, just lessons. I'm sure he'll remember this for a long time."

(AN8)

They walked the rest of the way in silence, knowing they didn't need to say anything else. They parted ways and Jenny and Alexis headed to their rooms. Before Jenny closed her door, Alexis spoke up.

"Don't be TOO hard on Zane," said Alexis, "He has his reasons."

"I'm sure he does," replied Jenny, "And I don't need to know them."

After that, Jenny went to her room, and was almost to bed when Will and Matt appeared out of her deck.

"Okay Will," said Matt, "I'm here. Now what's so special about Jenny, that I needed to meet her?"

Jenny raised her eyebrow, before clearing her throat to get his attention. When Matt saw Jenny, he thought he was looking at Will's sister, or cousin. The red hair was a dead giveaway.

"Okay," said Matt, "You've got my attention."

"Good, I'm going to use you in a duel soon," replied Jenny.

"How?" asked Will, "Aren't you suspended?"

"Here, yeah," countered Jenny, "But once break is here, it's 'duel till you drop' back home. The others can't wait to test out this deck. And I can't wait to show them the power."

"Anything else?" asked Matt, "Cause I've got practice with my band if there's nothing else."

"Go ahead," said Jenny, "I need to get some sleep myself, I've got a long day tomorrow if I don't have to duel anyone."

"Night," said Will, as she and Matt disappeared.

"Yep," whispered Jenny, as she changed into her pajamas, looking at a few specific cards from her deck, "Totally using this combo when I get home."

Jenny went to bed, hoping for some excitement the next day.

* * *

Well, she didn't get her wish, however she did get a visit from Alexis, helping her study up on the next chapter, given all her extra time now. She heard through the grapevine, Slifers blabbing around school until Ras and eventually Obelisks, heard that Chumley dueled his dad and busted out a totally sweet new combo and, despite losing, was allowed to stay here instead of heading home with his dad. Jenny had to smile, facing against Chumley's new monster would be interesting to see, once she was able to duel again.

The next day, the Tag Match was almost ready. Right after class, everyone headed to Obelisk Arena, ready to see the duel between Jaden and Syrus, and their opponents, the best tag duelists in the world. Jenny and Alexis found seats just behind Bastion Misawa.

"Hey Jenny," said Bastion, "How's life in Obelisk Blue?"

"Can't complain," replied Jenny, "Alexis, meet Bastion Misawa, top applicant in the written portion of the entrance exam. Bastion, this is Alexis Rhodes, top female student graduate of Duel Prep School, and new Queen of Obelisk Blue."

Both blushed at the praise, but shook hands nonetheless.

"Well, this is it," said Alexis, "Time to see if you're right, Jenny. They'll need all the help they can get, because from what I've heard, Dr. Crowler's got the best tag team duelists as they're opponents. These guys have worked with Pegasus himself."

"Wait, those guys?" said Jenny, suddenly wanting to fight off the urge to laugh, "Pegasus finally let them out of that labyrinth? Oh, this will be good."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bastion.

"I know who Jaden and Syrus are facing, and they've been beaten before, by none other than Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler."

"And how do you know that?" asked Alexis.

"It was released with the Duelist Kingdom portion covering Yugi's rise as the King of Games. These guys also partly cheated in that match, given their own rules at the time."

Jaden and Syrus walked out after being announced by Dr. Crowler.

"Well, he doesn't look nervous in the least bit," said Jenny, albeit sarcastically.

"Let me guess," said Alexis, "Test anxiety?"

"I'm starting to think Duel Anxiety as well," replied Jenny.

"He has every reason to be," said Bastion, "Look who showed up."

Para and Dox entered in their usual fashion, and began rhyming like no one's business, but their own.

"Salutations, you fools," said Para.

"Hope you're ready to duel," added Dox.

"Oh great," sighed Jenny, "This is gonna get annoying."

"True," added Bastion, "But with their Tag Team Statistics, Jaden's, and Syrus's, victory comes out to be 1/15."

'Hmm,' thought Zane, 'Two Tag Team champs vs. Jaden and my brother. If they win, then I may need to start rethinking my tactics on looking after Syrus.'

"Enough with the Pleasantries," said Para.

"Now on with the duel," added Dox.

"We didn't come here to talk."

"We came here…"

"TO DESTROY YOU!" they finished together.

"Yep," said Jenny, with a hint of annoyance, "Already annoying."

After asking Jaden if he was sure, Chancellor took that cue to leave for his seat. After explaining the rules, Crowler left to take his 'seat', and the duel began!

Jaden/Syrus: 8000

Para/Dox: 8000

"I'll go first," said Syrus, drawing his card, "Gyroid! In attack mode!"

Gyroid

Level: 3

Atk: 1000

Def: 1000

Effect: Can survive one battle per turn.

"You must be joking," said Para, as he drew his card, "I am surprised that that thing HAS an attack mode. This, on the other hand, Jirai Gumo!"

'Great,' thought Jenny, 'they're rhyming with themselves now. Goodie.'

"An overgrown bug," said Jaden, drawing his card "Nothing my deck can't handle. Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, defense mode."

"The best defense, you fool," said Dox, playing his card, "is a strong offense! Kaiser Sea Horse, attack mode!"

'And that didn't even really rhyme,' added Jenny.

"I choose to play a spell card," said Dox, " Tribute Doll! I sacrifice a monster on 'our' side of the field. Good thing my brother is so generous with his."

Para nodded and Jirai Gumo was destroyed.

'That's a good strategy,' thought Jenny, 'sacrifice the monster that could harm you more so than help you. Not to mention keep Kaiser Sea Horse for another summoning.'

(AN9)

"Now, this allows me to summon," continued Paradox, "KAZEJIN!"

"Sacrificing a risky monster, for a non-risky stronger monster for the team," said Bastion, impressed, "That's tag dueling."

"No need to sound impressed," replied Alexis, sarcastically.

'This could be bad,' thought Zane.

"Do you actually think you know anything of this game," started Para.

"You're losers; you're jokes; in other words, you're lame!" added Dox.

"And if they think this is starting to get grueling," continued Para.

"Wait until I draw and give them a true schooling," finished Dox.

'I think I liked it better when they DIDN'T rhyme,' thought Jenny.

"I play, Dark Designator!" said Dox, "Now I can name a card, and if it is in my brother's deck, it gets added to his hand."

'Uh oh,' thought Jaden, 'now I'm starting to get their strategy.'

"I choose Sanga of the Thunder," said Dox.

"Oh lookie here," replied Para, "I have one, to rend them asunder!"

Para added Sanga to his hand.

"The duel's just started," said Para.

"And yet it is almost done," added Dox.

For your demise has already begun!" they finished together.

"Don't let it get to you, Sy," said Jaden, "That's just to make a decent rhyme."

"Jaden's found a loophole," said Jenny, as Jaden and Syrus continued talking.

"How?" asked Alexis.

"Dr. Crowler said no strategizing, or advice," said Jenny, "He didn't mention anything about a pep talk."

"That's true," said Bastion, "And it looks like Syrus will need one each round until he starts to get it."

"I now play Steamroid!" said Syrus, "next, Polymerization! Now, Steam Gyroid attacks Para directly!"

"Brother if you please," said Para.

"Yes brother, indeed," replied Dox, "Kazejin Defend: Squall Barricade!"

"Kazejin's ability negates one attack per turn," said Bastion.

"And it works even when the partner's getting burned," added Alexis.

"And now you two are rhyming," said Jenny, "Just like the ParaDox brothers just did."

(AN10)

'However, at least he used Polymerization,' added Jenny, in her head, 'If that was Power Bond, then they would have already taken a hit.'

"I'll set this facedown," said Syrus, "And end my turn."

"My turn," said Para, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Jirai Gumo. But he wont' stay for long. With another Tribute Doll, I sacrifice him for Suijin."

Jirai Gumo appeared, only to disappear for Suijin.

"And now, with my brother's help," continued Para, "I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse for Sanga of the Thunder thanks to his ability."

Kaiser was traded for Sanga.

'Yep,' thought Jaden, 'It's here.'

"The odds have just gone to 1/500," said Bastion, seeing the three elementals.

"What are the odds of you being quiet?" asked Alexis.

"Probably a million to one," smirked Jenny, getting both girls to laugh while Bastion just 'hmped'.

"Three monsters on our side," said Para, "What could be better?"

"I know," replied Dox, "When they merge together!"

"I sacrifice all three Elementals," said Para, "To summon Gate Guardian to the field!"

Gate Guardian

Level: 11

Atk: 3750

Def: 3400

"Now, destroy Steam Gyroid!" declared Paradox.

Jaden/Syrus: 6450

"Okay, now they're in trouble," said Jenny.

"What was your first clue?" countered Alexis.

"Looks like we have a challenge," said Jaden, getting a gasp out of nearly everyone, "We'll take it down, right Sy?"

"This 'challenge' as you put it, will be your end," said Para, "I place one facedown, and my turn is done."

"Time to go to work," said Jaden, "I summon Clayman. And with it, Polymerization! Come on out: Rampart Blaster!"

Rampart Blaster

Level: 6

Atk: 2000

Def: 2500

Effect: When in defense mode, half this card's attack, and deliver direct damage to the opponent.

"Take it away, Rampart!"

Para/Dox: 7000

Jaden/Syrus: 6450

"My turn," said Dox, "And I'll start by equipping the Gate Guardian with 'Fairy Meteor Crush'. Now, I'll deliver damage no matter what!"

"I activate 'Mystical Space Typhoon'!" said Syrus, "Now you can't hurt us!"

"Actually, we can," said Para, "I activate 'Judgement of Anubis'! This negates your card by discarding one card from my hand. Then, it destroys your monster and you take damage equal to its original attack!"

Jaden/Syrus: 4250

"I'll finish with 'Defense Wall' in defense mode," finished Dox.

Defense Wall

Level: 4

Atk: 0

Def: 2100

Effect: Opponent cannot attack any other monster on the field before this one.

"Talk about nearly flawless harmony," said Bastion.

"I get it," said Alexis, now getting annoyed with Bastion.

"There is still a weakness to their strategy," said Jenny, "Let's just hope Jaden and Syrus can find it."

"I summon Cycroid in defense mode," said Syrus, "And that's it."

"My turn," said Para, "And I'll attack with Gate Guardian! Give that bike a flat!"

Jaden/Syrus: 1700

Para/Dox: 7000

"You're life points are falling," started Para, AGAIN.

"You're game play is appalling!" added Dox.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO BE DONE EXCEPT TO START BAWLING!"

'If it wasn't against the rules,' thought Jenny, a tick mark appearing on her forehead, 'I'm would give THEM a reason to start bawling.'

"Jaden Yuki," said a voice over the intercom, "You must make a move or you will be disqualified."

Jaden didn't move for a minute, his thoughts racing as a way that Syrus could gain his confidence back, and win the duel together. Meanwhile, Jenny and Alexis were still being annoyed by Bastion's impartial statistics.

"Nice Bastion," said Alexis, now confused AND annoyed, "Now you're dogging them with words I don't even understand. Come on, we have to believe that Jaden has a strategy to counter this."

"Oh, I'm sure Jaden does," replied Bastion, "It's Syrus I'm worried about. He's walked into every trap that the ParaDox Brothers have played. He's been horrible."

"On second thought," countered Alexis, "I actually liked it better when I didn't understand what you were saying."

"Guys," said Jenny, "Jaden's getting that look."

"What look?" asked Alexis and Bastion.

"His 'I've got a plan that even Syrus can pull off' look."

"There's a look?"

"I've only seen it once before, and it wasn't good for his opponent."

"Well, well, the Slifer Red forges ahead," said Para, "When a 'smart' duelist…"

"Would have fled," finished Dox.

"Now I'm starting to wish Kaiba made us Slifer Orange, instead of red," said Jaden, getting the ParaDox brothers' attention, "Then we wouldn't be subject to these awful rhymes."

"Woo!" said Winged Kuriboh, meaning, "_They missed the punch line, Jaden._"

"Yeah, I don't think they got it either," replied Jaden.

(AN11)

"Forget about our rhyming," smirked Para, getting his swagger back.

"And focus on your card play…" added Dox.

"For the partner YOU have…" continued Para.

"To WIN, you have a long way!" Para and Dox finished together.

Syrus had another unsure look in his eyes.

"Don't you listen to them, Sy," said Jaden, using the loophole to give Syrus more encouragement.

"But they're right," whined Syrus.

"They're NOT right, Sy," countered Jaden, holding up his left hand at Gate Guardian, "I know, cause YOU are going to take down that Gate Guardian!"

Syrus gasped in surprised.

'Jaden really trusts me, even now,' thought Syrus, 'Well, if I'm going to do it, I'm going to need the right monster to pull it off.'

"First off," said Jaden, drawing his card, "I summon Sparkman, in attack mode. I follow up with Spark Blaster."

Spark Blaster

Type: Equip

Effect: Can only be equipped to Sparkman.

Effect2: Once per turn, change one monster's mode, attack to defense, or defense to attack. After using this effect three times, destroy this card.

"Now, I change Gate Guardian from Attack mode to Defense mode!" shouted Jaden, "TAKE A KNEE!"

Sparkman blasted Gate Guardian with his Spark Blaster, forcing the behemoth to kneel down.

"That was certainly an odd choice," said Bastion, "cause unless this is part of his plan, Jaden just wasted his move."

"Not really," said Jenny, "Jaden said Syrus would take Gate Guardian down, and now that he's in defense mode, a powerful weakness is exposed if Syrus has the right combo to exploit it.

"We'll see," said Alexis.

"You must be a fool," said Para, "When Gate Guardian's on defense, he never tires. Your situation is just as dire."

"And though I hate to feed the fire," added Dox, "The Defense Wall we've played, you have yet to retire."

"Great, thanks," replied Jaden, feeling a little sarcastic at the moment, "I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

"Fine then," said Dox, "I'll place one facedown as well, no more, and no less. Brother, you do the rest."

"Excellent decision," replied Para, knowing what the facedown card might be, "I think it's for the best. For I'm quite sure that next turn, I'll win us this contest."

"Aw man," said Syrus, "They're right Jaden. Why should I even draw?"

"Because," replied Jaden, "It's that one card that COULD have been a game changer. Drawing that next card makes all the difference."

Syrus still hesitated for a few seconds, before getting a more determined look than any of his friends, or brother, had ever seen him had. He drew his card.

"Jaden…" said Syrus.

"You got it?" asked Jaden, knowing what card Syrus was talking about, "Then show them, this is no ordinary drill!"

"Right," said Syrus, placing his card on the field, "I summon Drillroid, in attack mode!"

Drillroid

Level: 4

Atk: 1600

Def: 1600

Effect: When attacking a monster in defense mode, destroy the defending monster.

The ParaDox brothers looked visibly worried at this.

"Now, ATTACK!" said Syrus, and Drillroid shattered Defense Wall that was protecting Gate Guardian.

Jaden/Syrus: 1200

(AN12)

"A nice try," started Para.

"But not nice enough," replied Dox.

"Gate Guardian still stands…"

"Despite your best stuff."

"Oh, Syrus is just warming up," said Jaden, "His best has still yet to be played."

"Jaden's right," added Syrus, "My next move is THIS: Shield Crush!"

Shield Crush

Type: Normal

Effect: Select and destroy one monster in Defense mode.

"So, since Gate Guardian is still in Defense mode," continued Syrus, "Shield Crush can destroy it!"

Gate Guardian exploded into tiny data bits before disappearing, shocking both Para and Dox to their core. No one, minus Yugi and Joey, had been able to destroy their Gate Guardian, and this kid, this Slifer Red, had made it look easy.

Nearly everyone started cheering at this. Never had they'd seen Syrus play so well, and they were invigorated by it. If Syrus could improve this much within a single duel, they could only imagine what that confidence could do to their game.

'A flawless play,' thought Zane, 'well, nearly flawless. Syrus pulled off a good move, but Para still has another turn, and somehow it's going to be bigger than Gate Guardian.'

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," said Bastion.

"Believe it, Bastion," replied Jenny, "With the right amount of Confidence, any deck combo can be lethal, even Syrus's."

"You would know that, wouldn't you Jenny," said Alexis, smirking a bit.

"I've had even bad decks I've played with come through for me with the right combo," replied Jenny.

"I'll set one card facedown, and end my turn," finished Syrus, before turning to Jaden, "Thanks for that pep talk."

"Thanks for the great move," replied Jaden.

"Mind if we join in on all the praise, you two?" asked Para.

"Because, for destroying that monster, we should really…" continued Dox.

"Thank YOU," said Para and Dox together.

Syrus looked confused at that. He had just destroyed their best monster, or so he thought.

"They say what doesn't destroy you, only makes you stronger…" continued Para, "And it's true. We haven't been destroyed; and we're about to become more powerful than ever! I play: Dark Element!"

Dark Element

Type: Normal

Effect: When 'Gate Guardian' is in the graveyard, you can special summon one 'Dark Guardian' from your deck, hand, or graveyard to the field by paying half of your life points. You cannot normal summon or set the same turn you played this card.

Para/Dox: 3500

"I summon: DARK GUARDIAN!" shouted Para.

Dark Guardian

Level: 12

Atk: 3800

Def: 3450

Effect: Cannot be destroyed in battle.

"I now attack Drillroid," finished Para.

"This is bad," said Bastion, "If this attack connects, say goodbye to Jaden and Syrus."

"Farewell," said Para.

"Aren't you forgetting something," said Jaden, cutting in, "Or should I say, some ONE!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed the ParaDox brothers.

"I play Hero Barrier," said Jaden, "And thanks to it's effect, I can negate one attack from your side of the field. At least, as long as I have one 'Elemental Hero' on my field, and Sparkman is standing strong!"

"An impressive trap CARD," started Para, AGAIN!

"I'd never thought they'd be so hard," added Dox.

(AN13)

"I know," continued Para, "We bombard and bombard. Oh well, at least our precious Dark Guardian…"

"Has kept up his guard."

"That's right brother. He won't be blasted to shards."

"He'll finish them off next turn," added Dox.

"And this duel will be OURS," finished Para and Dox together.

Jenny gained a few more tick marks after hearing this, causing Bastion and Alexis to move away one seat.

'I hate it when I'm right,' thought Zane, looking at Dark Guardian, and knowing that even HE would have a tough time defeating it.

(AN14)

"Chin up, Sy," said Jaden, in yet ANOTHER pep talk, "This match isn't over yet."

"But Jay…" started Syrus.

"But nothing, pal. Stand up!" countered Jaden, before adding in his head, 'Cause you'll want to see this for yourself. It's time we finished this. All Sy needs now is his Power Bond.'

"Hmm. It looks like the boy still wants to proceed," said Para.

"Really, I thought for mercy, he'd plead," added Dox.

"No, he would need 'smarts' to know to concede."

"CAN IT, you two," cut off Jaden, having had enough, "It's my turn now!"

Jaden drew his card, and knew what combo he had to make.

"I'll start off with 'Pot of Greed," said Jaden, drawing two cards, "Next up: Fusion Gate! Now I'll fuse Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman into the 'Elemental Hero Tempest'!"

Elemental Hero Tempest

Level: 8

Atk: 2800

Def: 2800

Effect: Send one card you control to the graveyard, and negate the destruction of this card.

"Not bad," said Bastion, "But he'll still need more to defeat 'Dark Guardian'."

"He's just building up to a bigger finish," said Jenny, "Tempest is good, but Jaden knows he needs more than that to take down Dark Guardian."

"An impressive move," admitted Para, "but it is useless boy."

"Have you forgotten? Dark Guardian is still deployed!" reminded Dox, "And since in battle, he cannot be destroyed."

"Their beast is null and void," finished Para.

"Void this!" said Jaden, switching out his Field Spell Cards, "I play Skyscraper to replace Fusion Gate!"

Buildings started surrounding Dark Guardian and the players, though everything was still visible to the crowd.

"Were you ever told not to play in construction zones?" teased Jaden, "With this card, Tempest's attack is increased by 1000!"

Para and Dox were shocked that Jaden had such a card, for now Tempest was just as strong as Dark Guardian.

"Did you forget, Dark Guardian's ability? He can't beat," said Para, recovering, "Just accept…"

"Your defeat," added Dox.

"Sy, can you spare a card?" asked Jaden.

"Go for it," said Syrus, getting rid of his facedown.

"I activate Tempest's special ability. Now he survives the battle, just like Dark Guardian."

"Clever," said Zane, from his position in the stands, "Let's just hope Syrus knows what to do next."

"Jaden," started Syrus, starting to get worried again.

"Come on, Syrus," said Jaden, "Don't lose that focus. It'll turn out alright, as long as you PLAY the right card during your next turn!"

"If he has a next turn," said Dox, revealing his facedown, "My trap: One on One Fight! Though you might prefer to run and hide, this card forces our strongest monsters to battle, even if it's on my partner's field."

"No way," said Syrus, "You lowlife! You're making one last tie to destroy all our cards!"

"Lowlife yes," said Alexis, "But Dox knows if he gets Jaden to lose all his cards, Tempest is gone."

Skyscraper faded away, leaving Tempest without any protection, and only 2800 attack points.

"By getting rid of that card, you left yourself wide open!" said Dox.

Jaden/Syrus: 200

Para/Dox: 3500

"That's all for me," started Dox for a change.

"And next turn, I give you my guarantee…" added Para.

"This duel will be ours," finished Dox, "Just wait and see."

"Okay, Sy," said Jaden, "Don't forget what I said earlier, 'Drawing that next card makes all the difference.'"

'Jay's right,' thought Syrus, looking at his deck once more, 'I just have to believe in my deck, and PLAY the right card. Just like my brother said. 'PLAY'-ing a card makes the difference than 'USE'-ing a card. I just hope this works.'

After looking at Para and Dox's fields, he realized his next move. He remembered asking Zane the difference, and Zane told him that he would know when he saw all the cards, and all the moves. Syrus drew his card, and it was the one he needed, right then and there.

"I sacrifice Drillroid, to summon UFOroid!" said Syrus, as Drillroid was replaced with a space saucer.

UFOroid

Level: 6

Atk: 1200

Def: 1200

"He's got it!" said Jenny, suddenly understanding Jaden's plan.

"Now, I'll 'PLAY': POWER BOND!" said Syrus, placing his card in the appropriate slot.

Zane's eyes widened, before he closed them for a second and smirked.

'He's done it,' thought Zane, 'At least for this one duel.'

"Jaden, you mind?" asked Syrus, as if he needed to.

"What's mine is yours, Sy!" replied Jaden.

"I merge Tempest and UFOroid into: UFOroid Fighter!"

UFOroid Fighter

Level: 10

Atk: ? – 4000

Def: ? – 4000

Effect: Original attack and defense of this card becomes the combined attack of the two monsters used to fusion summon this card.

"It matters not," said Para, "So stop that ceaseless prattle.'

"You know Dark Guardian cannot be destroyed in battle!" added Dox.

"I'm not done!" continued Syrus, who was on a roll, "Power Bond doubles UFOroid Fighter's attack points. Sure, we'll take 4000 points at the end phase, but it won't happen if you lose right now!"

UFOroid Fighter

Atk: 4000 – 8000

"8000 attack points!" screeched Para and Dox, in confusion and fear.

"Dark Guardian won't go away, but your life points will!" declared Syrus, giving UFOroid Fighter the 'OK' to attack.

UFOroid Fighter sent out a power beam that struck Dark Guardian, and phased through to Para and Dox.

Jaden/Syrus: 200

Para/Dox: 0

"To quote Jaden: THAT'S GAME!" said Jenny, tossing out Jaden's pose as well.

"Jaden gets to stay!" said a happy Alexis.

"Jaden AND Syrus, you mean," teased Bastion.

Alexis just turned to hide her blush, trying to ignore Jenny's snickering.

"Jaden and Syrus have won," said Chancellor Shepard, "And you two are here to stay."

"Sweet!" said Jaden.

"Providing you write a 5-page paper on what you learned by dueling the ParaDox brothers, and how it helped you realized that trespassing in the abandoned dorm, (despite helping a friend in trouble), was wrong.

"To quote Chumley," said Jaden, as he and Syrus got a depressed look on their faces, "'Not Licious'."

"Well then," replied Chancellor, still smiling, "How about ten pages, in single space."

"I'll make sure they get it done, Chancellor," said Banner.

Jenny couldn't help it; she fell over in her chair, laughing at Jaden's torture. This caused Bastion and Alexis to move back quietly before leaving Jenny alone, laughing.

"That's what you get for mouthing off to the Chancellor," said Jenny, getting her laughs under control, before noticing Alexis and Bastion leaving. She frowned, "Fine then, be that way."

Syrus turned to look at Zane, who returned the look with an emotionless stare.

'I want to think I impressed you, Zane,' thought Syrus, 'that I dueled at that higher level, and finally 'Played' Power Bond, instead of just 'Using' it.'

Zane gave Syrus a small smile, not that Syrus could see it from that distance, before leaving.

'Well done, brother,' thought Zane, 'you've made that first step in learning how to 'play' the right card at the right time.'

Chumley ran down to meet Jaden and Syrus as everyone, minus a few certain people, applauded to Jaden and Syrus for their impressive victory.

"THAT'S GAME!" shouted Jaden, giving his catchphrase and pose, the way only Jaden can do.

Jenny left the arena, smiling all the while.

"Yep," said Jenny, "Alexis was right: This year WILL be more interesting as long as Jaden stays. Can't wait to have OUR duel."

(Chapter End)

FINALLY!

Dx: Yay, now can you update?

RDF1: Checking…

A few minutes later…

Nope, looks like I'm still being patient!

Oh well, when you read this chapter, you know I got to update my Digimon fic as well.

Jenny: Not much else to do, especially next chapter. I'm stuck with another week or so of no dueling, watching Jaden duel about five other people, plus random people that I don't stick around for. So yeah, (Sarcastically) it's going to be OODLES of fun.

Whatever, time for Author Notes…

AN1: Something I thought should be added, as to slightly redeem the 'cold-hearted' big brother, not to mention set up for an episode that doesn't even HAVE an English dub yet. You know which episode I am talking about.

AN2: Set up for the next chapter. I'm having Jenny replace Jaden for two duels as of right now, after the break. So, to keep Jaden in the dueling loop, so to speak, I'm having this as a way to keep Jenny from taking too many duels away from Jaden.

AN3: If I were a girl, I'd probably think this MIGHT be cute. As it is, Syrus fangirls: adore the cute, blushing Syrus.

AN4: And yet, he is still surpassed by his brother with that deck, by combining it with his 'roid' monsters? Yeah, early conclusion, sorry!

AN5: Well, being the top Obelisk, I would think he could still take out other Obelisks without much trouble.

AN6: Maybe because you're still a kid trying to learn a game that can be complicated beyond all reason (meaning a computer would disregard the rules as well), by YuGiOh Abridged standards.

AN7: It's boring being right all the time. So, Zane would be happy to find out he was wrong about something, particularly concerning his knowledge of his brother, Syrus.

AN8: Again referencing a later episode where Syrus actually gets better than his brother at something.

AN9: Kaiba has used Kaiser Sea Horse for summoning Blue Eyes, a level 8. What could be level 7 that Para and Dox have? You already know the answer, don't you?

AN10: I wanted something other than ALL rhyming by Para and Dox, so I had Alexis and Bastion do this, just to mix things up, for all of 5 seconds.

AN11: Thought I'd give Winged Kuriboh an actual line, instead of just 'Woo' all the time. Kinda fits that he has a sense of humor, no?

AN12: Shouldn't Drillroid's effect prevented Damage? LAME!

AN13: Unintentional innuendo anyone? Take it the wrong way, and you lose any minimal respect you have for the ParaDox Brothers!

AN14: Well, as they are Tag Team duelists, Zane by himself, even for being the best at Duel Academy, would have trouble taking on two opponents that help each other out like these brothers do.

Well, that wraps up this chapter. After this, I don't know what's next. Until then…

Later,

RDF1


	5. Bad 'Original' Puns and Dueling at Home!

Alright, let's see if this can be done right.

RDF1: Welcome to Chapter 5 of W.I.T.C.H. Gx! The fic where the cards are made up and the Dorms don't matter. Yep, that's right, the Dorms are only there for platitudes. Just look at Jaden, average written scores, Slifer Red, and already the Top Freshman Duelist in the school. Now, for the chapter's guests we have: DragonX, also known as my personal and most annoying OC.

Dx: Wow, you should do this more often.

RDF1: Shut up. Next, we have my most recent, and aspiring most annoying OC: Lone Raindrop.

LR: Just thought I'd drop by.

RDF1: Still a long way to go, buddy.

Dx: You'll never beat the master.

RDF1 slaps DragonX for what feels like the umpteenth time.

RDF1: I'd like to welcome our star for this fic: Jennifer 'Jenny' Rose.

Jenny: If you got a problem with me, I'll OTK you into next week.

Dx: More like next month.

LR: Can we just get on with this? The readers are looking forward to the next chapter. I think.

RDF1: Random, though not really, guest of the evening: PyroDragoon.

Pyros: Still waiting for the next fic you put me in.

RDF1: Working on it. And finally, the host of the chapter, and the rest of the fic from here on out (If I can do it right) is none other than: YugiohFreak54!

(Small applause from OCs)

YugiohFreak54: Glad to be here. Though I would have been here earlier if you didn't forget me last chapter.

RDF1: Sorry about that. I was just looking forward to posting the new chapter I forgot to include you in it.

YugiohFreak54: It should be alright; you still have some chapters left to write out, right?

RDF1: At least a dozen, maybe two dozen to go. I also read your latest chapter. Awesome as always, considering you don't give it less than your best.

YugiohFreak54: Thank you; I do what I can.

Alright, enough chitchat, time to get the fic started. If you didn't recognize the opening, it was supposed to be reminiscent of Who's Line is it Anyways. That show was awesome, best comedic group in my personal opinion.

RDF1: What's yours, YugiohFreak54?

YugiohFreak54: It's a secret.

RDF1: To each their own. Time to get on with the fic. Would you mind doing the disclaimer this time?

YugiohFreak54: Not at all. RedDragonforce1 does not own YuGiOh Gx or W.I.T.C.H. What he does own, he's already previously mentioned, and this fic.

Thanks, TO THE FIC!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_After looking at Para and Dox's fields, he realized his next move. He remembered asking Zane the difference, and Zane told him that he would know when he saw all the cards, and all the moves. Syrus drew his card, and it was the one he needed, right then and there._

"_I sacrifice Drillroid, to summon UFOroid!" said Syrus, as Drillroid was replaced with a space saucer._

_UFOroid_

_Level: 6_

_Atk: 1200_

_Def: 1200_

"_He's got it!" said Jenny, suddenly understanding Jaden's plan._

"_Now, I'll 'PLAY': POWER BOND!" said Syrus, placing his card in the appropriate slot._

_Zane's eyes widened, before he closed them for a second and smirked._

'_He's done it,' thought Zane, 'At least for this one duel.'_

"_Jaden, you mind?" asked Syrus, as if he needed to._

"_What's mine is yours, Sy!" replied Jaden._

"_I merge Tempest and UFOroid into: UFOroid Fighter!"_

_UFOroid Fighter_

_Level: 10_

_Atk: ? – 4000_

_Def: ? – 4000_

_Effect: Original attack and defense of this card becomes the combined attack of the two monsters used to fusion summon this card._

"_It matters not," said Para, "So stop that ceaseless prattle.'_

"_You know Dark Guardian cannot be destroyed in battle!" added Dox._

"_I'm not done!" continued Syrus, who was on a roll, "Power Bond doubles UFOroid Fighter's attack points. Sure, we'll take 4000 points at the end phase, but it won't happen if you lose right now!"_

_UFOroid Fighter_

_Atk: 4000 – 8000_

"_8000 attack points!" screeched Para and Dox, in confusion and fear._

"_Dark Guardian won't go away, but your life points will!" declared Syrus, giving UFOroid Fighter the 'OK' to attack._

_UFOroid Fighter sent out a power beam that struck Dark Guardian, and phased through to Para and Dox._

_Jaden/Syrus: 200_

_Para/Dox: 0_

"_To quote Jaden: THAT'S GAME!" said Jenny, tossing out Jaden's pose as well._

"_Jaden gets to stay!" said a happy Alexis._

"_Jaden AND Syrus, you mean," teased Bastion._

_Alexis just turned to hide her blush, trying to ignore Jenny's snickering._

"_Jaden and Syrus have won," said Chancellor Shepard, "And you two are here to stay."_

"_Sweet!" said Jaden._

"_Providing you write a 5-page paper on what you learned by dueling the ParaDox brothers, and how it helped you realized that trespassing in the abandoned dorm, (despite helping a friend in trouble), was wrong._

"_To quote Chumley," said Jaden, as he and Syrus got a depressed look on their faces, "'Not Licious'."_

"_Well then," replied Chancellor, still smiling, "How about ten pages, in single space."_

"_I'll make sure they get it done, Chancellor," said Banner._

_Jenny couldn't help it; she fell over in her chair, laughing at Jaden's torture. This caused Bastion and Alexis to move back quietly before leaving Jenny alone, laughing._

"_That's what you get for mouthing off to the Chancellor," said Jenny, getting her laughs under control, before noticing Alexis and Bastion leaving. She frowned, "Fine then, be that way."_

_Syrus turned to look at Zane, who returned the look with an emotionless stare._

'_I want to think I impressed you, Zane,' thought Syrus, 'that I dueled at that higher level, and finally 'Played' Power Bond, instead of just 'Using' it.'_

_Zane gave Syrus a small smile, not that Syrus could see it from that distance, before leaving._

'_Well done, brother,' thought Zane, 'you've made that first step in learning how to 'play' the right card at the right time.'_

_Chumley ran down to meet Jaden and Syrus as everyone, minus a few certain people, applauded to Jaden and Syrus for their impressive victory._

"_THAT'S GAME!" shouted Jaden, giving his catchphrase and pose, the way only Jaden can do._

_Jenny left the arena, smiling all the while._

"_Yep," said Jenny, "Alexis was right: This year WILL be more interesting as long as Jaden stays. Can't wait to have OUR duel."_

(Recap End)

When Jenny woke up the next morning, she felt something big was happening today. Since she still had some free time, she continued working through the next chapter, while she couldn't duel; she wasn't going to just not do anything during the day.

The feeling grew when gym class started up, and it was Slifers vs. Ras. That meant Obelisks had a thirty-minute workout session in the gym. When she had finished, Jenny watched from the upper level. Slifers were surprisingly ahead, and currently Jaden was up to bat with two runners.

'Not bad,' thought Jenny, 'Looks like Dueling isn't the only thing Jaden did at home.'

'Don't look now, but some competition has shown up,' spoke up Will, appearing next to Jenny.

'Bastion?' thought Jenny, surprised, for a few seconds, before recovering, 'This IS going to be an interesting day.'

Sure enough, Bastion Misawa had shown up, with an excuse only he could use. He took up the Pitchers position, and both Jenny and Will could see the fire between Jaden and Bastion heat up. After the first two pitches, which Jaden couldn't hit worth beans. Bastion prepared a third pitch, one that would assure the out. However, Jaden wasn't one to just lie down. Just like in dueling, Jaden managed to find something within him that steps up his game. His eyes became more focused and when Bastion threw his third pitch, Jaden barely managed to graze the ball, causing it to go foul.

(AN1)

'I must say,' thought Bastion, 'that was impressive. No matter, even with that foul ball, I still have other pitches I can use.'

Sure enough, after reading Jaden for a few more seconds, he let one more fly, and the ball just missed as Jaden tried to hit where it should have been, before it curved in the opposite way, giving Jaden a third strike.

"Nuts," said Jaden, having never struck out before that easily, he got his focused look again as he turned towards Bastion, "Oh, it's on now!"

After Bastion got the final out, they switched out places, and Jaden started pitching, and rather well. The first was a strike out no problem, second was a grounded out at first. Jaden eyed the batting order, and after three more batters, it was Bastions turn, so he threw 12 balls intentionally, just to get another shot at Bastion. Jenny just sweatdropped at the stubbornness Jaden was displaying.

'You'd think he'd wait until next inning, huh?' thought Will.

'It's the bottom of the ninth, and if Jaden doesn't face Bastion now, he wouldn't get a chance until spring,' replied Jenny, 'Jaden may be stubborn, but he not one to back down from a challenge.'

Jaden's eyes turned serious again as he focused his power into the baseball. With strength not unusual to that of Professional Players, Jaden threw the ball, seemingly at Bastion's head. Bastion stepped back, not wanting to get hit, before the ball curved and landed in Syrus's glove, who brought it up to protect his face from the wickedly fast curve ball.

"Strike!" said the Umpire.

Bastion looked confused for a minute, before realizing that Jaden took pride in both sides of the Baseball game, throwing AND hitting. Bastion too focused his energy into his bat, his personal bat that is, and got ready for Jaden's next pitch.

"That was just for show, this is the real deal!" said Jaden, throwing a slider.

Watching the ball carefully for a few seconds, Bastion quickly, as in two seconds, calculated when and where to swing, and let loose his bat in an extremely powerful hit to the baseball.

'AAAAAHHH' shouted Will, disappearing.

"DUCK!" shouted Jenny, as she dove to the ground before getting hit, as the ball headed straight for her, or so it seemed.

"AAAGHHH!" cried out Dr. Crowler, getting nailed in the eye, sending him into some equipment.

"Dr. Crowler!" shouted Jenny, running over to see if he was alright. While she didn't care about him on some level, he was still Vice Chancellor, and she had to make sure he didn't round on her for any reason/excuse he could come up with, "You okay."

"I'll be fine," said Crowler, wincing as he stood up, with Jenny's minimal help, "As soon as I find that slacker that hit me with the ball."

"Uh, head's up!" said Jaden, as he and Syrus caught up a couple minutes later.

"YOU!" shouted Crowler, instantly better, minus his eye, "Only YOU could have done this much damage!"

"Sorry," started Jaden, "It was…"

"My fault," said Bastion, running up to them. He didn't want Jaden to get into trouble for his hit. He DID do all the math, and needed to hold himself accountable for it.

"Oh, that's quite alright," said Crowler, his emotions doing a 180 from anger to happiness, "Anyone can make mistakes."

Jenny fought the urge to facefault, and just settled for eye twitching.

(AN2)

"I must thank you Jenny," continued Crowler, "After all, you tried to warn me. As for you two…" he turned to Jaden and Syrus, "Get out of here before I decided to punish you for interfering in personal business!"

Jaden and Syrus left in a hurry. Jenny REALLY had to fight the urge to facefault at that point.

"Good luck Bastion," said Jenny, "I'll see you next period."

"Of course," replied Bastion, who would head there after he finished his business with Crowler.

* * *

When Jenny got to class, to her seat next to Alexis, she noticed Chazz was more ticked than usual.

"Dr. Crowler! Tell them it's a mistake!" shouted Chazz, "Tell them I belong up here!"

"You don't!" countered Dr. Crowler, "And you haven't since you lost that one duel to… What was his name again? Oh yes, Jaden Yuki, A SLIFER! I also saw records of you almost losing to one Jenny Rose, on the first day; back when she was still in Ra Yellow."

"THAT DUEL DIDN'T HAPPEN!" denied Chazz immediately.

"Regardless," said Crowler, getting back to the subject Chazz brought up, "That is why you will Duel Bastion Misawa today at 7, and if you lose, you and he will switch dorms!"

"You mean…" stuttered Chazz, "I would become a… Ra Yellow Duelist!"

"Good, now if you only dueled as well as you listened…" taunted Crowler, earning laughs from most of the other classmates.

Chazz couldn't handle it and ran out of class.

"I WON'T BE A RA!" echoed through the building.

'You know, I almost feel sorry for Chazz,' thought Jenny, then realized who she was talking about, 'Actually, probably only half-sorry. He did deny our duel, even if it was to save his own skin.'

* * *

After class, Jenny was feeling nostalgic, and decided to walk by the Ra Yellow Dorm for old time sakes. There, she saw Bastion, along with Jaden and Syrus, headed inside, and Jenny decided to follow. After all, since she was an Obelisk, she was allowed to visit other dorms without an escort or an invite, despite many Obelisks not wanting to do so in the first place.

(AN3)

When she got to Bastion's room, she had to fall back, as to avoid any paint from the impromptu paint war that started up.

"Guys!" she said, "focus more on the painting, and less on the playtime!"

"Jenny!" said Bastion, "How good of you to join us!"

"I heard the news, and thought I'd pop in to see the room one last time, though it wasn't nearly as full as it is now. And I thought my life was boring."

"It's only boring when you don't understand the in-depth concepts. My life revolves around formulas, and that's what my room reflects," countered Bastion.

(AN4)

After helping Bastion paint, the boys showered and change before heading out for supper, as the duel was getting closer. On their way out, Jenny thought she caught a glimpse of blue leaving the building, as they headed over to Jaden's dorm to spend about 20 minutes for final prep before Bastion dueled Chazz. She dismissed it, on the account of the fact that it could have been anyone wearing the gym uniform. She heard a beep on her PDA as they got to the Dorm Room.

Message: Jenny, get to the docks quick! Cards are everywhere!

It was from Alexis, and Jenny suddenly felt stupid. That blue she saw came from a blazer. One she had seen on many occasions as the owner strutted about the school as if he was the next King of Games. Jenny told them what was up, and the four of them headed to the docks, leaving behind a sleeping Chumley, who didn't even move, and just kept on snoring.

(AN5)

As they got there, Alexis was looking like she wanted to smack someone into next week. Jenny approached first, as she was the least likely for Alexis to take her anger out on.

"What happened?" asked Jenny, as the guys inspected the cards, finding them to be Bastions.

"I saw someone here just ten minutes ago, throwing out the deck into the ocean and running off," explained Alexis, "And I saw that it was Chazz just before he got too far."

"Your cards, Bastion," said Syrus.

"It's my own fault. We moved out the furniture so it wouldn't get paint on it and I forgot I placed my deck in the top drawer," replied Bastion.

"What are you going to do, Bastion?" asked Jaden, "You're promotion exam started in ten minutes!"

Bastion said nothing, as he had said before, he had done ALL the math. Including for more than one deck. Bastion swiped out his Vorse Raider card and made his way to the school. The others followed, Zane joining them at the school.

"Zane?" asked Jenny, "You coming to watch?"

"Alexis sent me a message and I thought I'd see what Bastion would do under the situation."

As they entered, Crowler welcomed him, as well as Zane, Alexis, and Jenny.

"Are you ready to duel?" asked Chazz, "Cause I am. Let's get started."

"There's a problem with that," said Jenny.

"Chazz threw out Bastion's deck!" said Jaden.

"You can't be serious," said Crowler, wondering why Jaden would accuse Chazz like that. It was one thing that Jaden had been doing too well in all his duels, but he never really accused someone of underhanded tactics before, "Why on Earth would Chazz do that?"

"To win by default," said Alexis, "And I saw him with my own eyes. He was at the docks, and threw out a deck of cards into the ocean before running away."

"Whose to say that wasn't my own deck I was throwing out?" asked Chazz.

"Usually if someone throws out their own deck, they walk away," said Jenny.

"Besides, I normally don't snitch," finished Alexis, "But messing with someone else's deck like that crosses the line."

"Don't worry about it," said Bastion, getting up onto the platform, "If I know Chazz, he wouldn't just resort to just one deck, am I right?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" countered Chazz.

"Then whose to say I don't have a few of my own!" declared Bastion, opening up his vest to reveal six more decks, "And all of them are as powerful as the next."

'Yep, I was right,' thought Jenny, 'Bastion's life would be boring for someone like me. Yet I understand the hard work behind each of the decks.'

"You're just a problem to be solved," said Bastion, taking out one of his decks and placing it in his duel disks, "An equation to be balanced. And after this duel, you'll be one of us, a Ra."

Bastion: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"I'll start first!" said Chazz, drawing his card, "I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode, and place one card facedown. That'll do for now."

"Oh really," replied Bastion, drawing his card.

Jenny could see Bastion's brain go into overdrive, remember the past duels Chazz had, and all the counter measures his current deck has against them. She smirked, realizing that this duel would be over in three turns, if that.

"I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode!"

Hydrogeddon

Level: 4

Atk: 1600

Def: 1000

Effect: When you destroy a monster by battle, special summon one 'Hydrogeddon' from your deck.

"Attack Chthonian Solder!" said Bastion, "Hydro Gust!"

Chazz: 3600

"Activating my special ability as well," replied Chazz, "Now you take damage as well!"

Bastion: 3600

"Now, my second Hydrogeddon rises," said Bastion, pulling it out from his deck and placing it on the field, "Now attack again!"

Chazz: 2000

"You'll pay for that," said Chazz, drawing his next card, "I play 'Call of the Haunted', to bring back Chthonian Soldier!"

Jenny's eyes widened, remembering her duel with the next card played by Chazz.

"I play, Infernal Reckless Summon!" said Chazz, "Now I have three Chthonian Soldiers!"

"And I have three Hydrogeddons, still doesn't make the difference," countered Bastion.

"I play, Chthonian Alliance!" said Chazz, "You should remember this move, Jenny. My Soldier now gains 800 attack points for every one of my soldiers.

Chthonian Soldier

Atk: 1200-3600

"Attack, Chthonian Soldier!" ordered Chazz, destroying one of the Hydrogeddons.

Bastion: 1600

"Not a bad combo," said Bastion, looking at his next card, and finding it to be the one he needed, "I summon Oxygeddon, in attack mode!"

Oxygeddon

Level: 4

Atk: 1800

Def: 800

Effect: When destroyed in battle by a 'Pyro' type Monster, deliver 800 points of damage to both players.

"Now attack with Vapor Stream!" continued Bastion.

Chazz: 1400

Bastion: 1000

"And let's not forget Hydrogeddon!" added Bastion.

Chazz: 1000

Bastion: 600

"Whoa," said Jaden, "That Soldier doesn't look nearly as intimidating now."

"But why's he hurting himself?" asked Syrus

"That's because the Chthonian Alliance card best works with more than one monster of the same name out. Otherwise, it's just an 800-point increase," explained Zane, who promised himself to help Syrus out more, even if only a little.

"Now that's the way to play," said Syrus, figuring out the rest, silently thanking his big brother for being at least a little nicer since the tag duel yesterday.

(AN6)

"To end my turn, I'll place one card facedown," finished Bastion, "And next turn, you're through!"

'As much as I hate it when I'm right,' thought Jenny, smirking at Bastion's nearly flawless plays, 'I don't mind it this time.'

"It's over!" said Chazz, drawing his card, then sending the rest to the graveyard, "I sacrifice my Soldier and the rest of my hand, to summon out: Infernal Incinerator! Did you see that coming?"

Bastion was surprised that Chazz had even had that card, but it still worked in his favor. So, he wasn't as worried as he would have been if it were another monster.

Infernal Incinerator

Level: 6

Atk: 2800-3400

Def: 1800

Effect1: Can only be normal summoned by discarding your entire hand and sacrificing one monster with 2000 or more attack points.

Effect2: Gains 200 attack points for every monster on opponent's field.

Effect3: Loses 500 attack points for every monster on owner's field.

'Whoa,' thought Jenny, 'I would have trouble dealing with that if he managed to summon it during our duel.'

"You lose!" shouted Chazz, "Attack! Firestorm Blast!"

Bastion managed to keep his cool, particularly with his facedown now activating.

"You activated my trap: Amorphous Barrier!" said Bastion, revealing his facedown.

Amorphous Barrier

Type: Normal

Effect: When you have three or more monsters on your field and your opponent declares an attack, negate the attack and end the battle phase.

"Nice try Chazz," said Bastion.

"It doesn't matter," said Chazz, "You can't stop my Infernal Incinerator."

"Actually, I can," said Bastion, drawing his card, and smirked yet again. He placed it in his hand and pulled out another card to play, "I play: BONDING H2O!

Bonding H2O

Type: Normal

Effect: Send 2 'Hydrogeddons' and 1 'Oxygeddon' from the field to the graveyard and special summon 1 'Water Dragon' from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

Water Dragon

Level: 8

Atk: 2800

Def: 2600

Effect: Can only be special summoned by effect of Bonding H2O.

Effect2: Attack of all Pyro type and Fire Attribute monsters become 0.

(AN7)

Infernal Incinerator

Atk: 3400-3000

"This duel's over," declared Bastion, in a soft voice that reminded Jenny of Kaiba's voice, when he's devastating his opponent with his Blue Eyes.

(AN8)

"My monster's attack points are still higher!" denied Chazz.

"Look again," continued Bastion in that same voice, "Attack with Tidal Blast!"

Infernal Incinerator

Atk: 3000-0

Water Dragon unleashed a furious Hydro Pump-like attack that destroyed Infernal Incinerator.

Bastion: 600

Chazz: 0

Jenny was amazed that Bastion had Water Dragon in his deck. She didn't see it last time, because she finished the duel before he could summon it. She was also intrigued as to when her next duel with Bastion would happen.

"A well-played duel, Chazz," said Bastion, his voice now back to normal, "but not well enough."

"That was just luck," said Chazz, "You had one lucky draw, and stumbled into a win!"

"Perhaps," countered Bastion, not denying that luck played a part in dueling, "But luck favors the prepared, and I was prepared to defeat you with at least three other combos if this one didn't present itself the way it did. You would have lost no matter what, but you can deny it all you want. Just like you deny throwing my deck into the ocean."

"Why don't you prove it!" challenged Chazz.

"Here's all the proof I need," replied Bastion, pulling out his Vorse Raider card, that had water damage and scribbles on it, "I suppose you could have written this formula, but then again it would have been wrong. This formula isn't, so you stole, lied, cheated, and lost. You deserve to be demoted."

"This can't be," whimpered Chazz, trying to find anything at all to change this.

"Demoted nothing," said Jenny, "This calls for straight up expulsion, wouldn't you agree Zane?"

"You're right, it's in the handbook," agreed the third-year Obelisk Blue who happened to be the strongest duelist at the school.

"Congratulations, Bastion," said Crowler, approaching him, "Welcome to Obelisk Blue."

"No," declared Bastion, "I'm afraid I must decline that offer."

"Why not?" asked Crowler.

The others, minus Zane and Jenny, were confused as well.

"I made a promise to myself when I got here, that I wouldn't enter Obelisk Blue until I became the best student in my year," said Bastion, turning to his friends, and Zane and Alexis, "Jaden, of all the students here, I think that's you, despite your grades. Jenny, even if you're suspended, you're a close second, and I won't stop prepping my deck for our rematch."

"Looking forward to it," replied Jenny.

"You want to duel right here," said Jaden, "After seeing that duel, I'm ready to get my game on!"

"Sorry, no," countered Bastion, "You're deck is still a mystery to me, and dueling you now would assure my defeat. When I'm ready, our duel will commence."

"You didn't even need 6 hours to prep for me!" whined Chazz.

"That's because I read your duel strategies from the duels that you have had," replied Bastion, "And I assure Jaden, when that day comes, our duel will end up just like the ballgame, where I struck you out."

"In four pitches, mind you," said Jaden, "And don't press your luck: Baseball's a pastime, but Dueling's my life!"

Again, Jenny could see the fire in their eyes, as well as the competitive spirit between them. For some reason it looked like a tiger vs. a Chinese Lung Dragon.

(AN9)

* * *

The next morning nearly flew by, as Jenny half-paid attention to it. She had already studied all this material already with the help of Alexis. Just after lunch, when she got to her Alchemy class, Syrus came running in, with urgent news to Jaden. Jenny felt her interest peak when she heard the name 'Chazz'. She looked at Alexis, who nodded, and they, along with Jasmine and Mindy, left class and headed out of the building, only to find Jaden and Syrus sneaking out through the same passage Alexis showed them the first night.

"Wow," said Jenny, "You'd think they'd realize they could use the doors just like everyone else, right?"

"It'd be no fun that way," replied Jaden, getting up and dusting himself off, "What fun is there in using doors all the time?"

(AN10)

"Let's just get going," said Alexis, "Chazz isn't going to come back on his own, especially if he isn't staying in Obelisk Blue."

"Then why are you out here?" asked Jaden.

"We've been classmates since Duel Prep School," said Alexis, "As much of a jerk he is, he's still an old friend, and we help our friends."

Mindy and Jasmine nodded their agreement. Jaden and Syrus turned to Jenny.

"There's always an adventure when you're involved, Jaden," said Jenny simply, "And besides, watching you duel gets me psyched to duel again back home."

After an hour of searching the grounds, they were trekking through the forest when Alexis couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it!" said Alexis, bringing her hands up to her mouth, "**CHAZZ, YOU LITTLE TOAD, IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE, YOU BETTER HOPE WE **_**DON'T**_** FIND YOU!**"

After a few seconds silence, Alexis noticed something in the bushes.

"You think that's Chazz?" asked Jasmine.

After another rustling, something, that was definitely NOT Chazz, rushed out, crashing into them, creating a big dust cloud. When the smoke cleared, Jenny quickly did a headcount, and found that Jasmine wasn't there.

"Not Chazz," said Alexis, bewildered like everyone else.

"A monkey?" wondered Syrus, "What's that doing here?"

Soon, a few men, one being shorter and distinctively older, raced through and stopped near the kids, looking around for, apparently, the monkey from before.

"He's gone," said the tallest of the three to the older gentlemen.

A scream ran through the forest, getting everyone's attention.

"Just what she always wanted," said Mindy, "To be swept off her feet."

"By the perfect man, not monkey," replied Alexis.

"Let's go," said Jenny, before turning to the men, "If you want your monkey back, this way."

Jenny led the way as the others followed behind. After another ten minutes of running, something Chumley would NOT have enjoyed, they reached the end of the island, where a lone tree stood out over the waves below. The monkey had Jasmine in the tree, and Jasmine, given her options, was holding onto the monkey for dear life.

"I can get a shot in just a moment," said the other young man, who held a tranquilizer rifle in his hands.

"And send Jasmine into the sea?" said Jenny, getting in front of them, "You do realize the school takes it personally when one of their students is killed, even by accident, right?"

"Is that a duel disk?" asked Jaden.

"Yes it is," replied the old man, who reminded Jenny of Yugi's grandfather for some reason, "Wheeler is our test subject, to teach certain animals how to duel!"

The tallest man nudged the Solomon look-alike, who understood what he meant.

"Sorry, top secret, you can't tell anyone!" finished the old man.

Jenny couldn't help but facefault.

"You gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Jenny, as she got up, "Did Kaiba pay for this!"

(AN11)

"Seto Kaiba's business is his own!" said the old man, inadvertently revealing his hand in this.

'If Joey finds out about this, he'll go nuts over Kaiba's plan to make him seem worse than a dueling monkey,' thought Jenny as Jaden stepped forward.

"Just as a student of DA is ours," said Jaden, "And if he's a true duelist, then he'll agree to let Jasmine go if I win against him."

"Are you kidding me," said the guy with the gun.

"Jaden, what's going through that head of yours?" asked Syrus.

"It's cool, Sy; I got it under control," replied Jaden, before talking to Wheeler directly, "Hey Wheeler! I win, you give Jasmine back!"

"What if you lose?" asked Jasmine, fearing the worst, despite knowing Jaden's duel record.

"Never occurred to me before," replied Jaden, earning sweatdrops from his friends, "Wheeler, if you win, you go free."

"Where does that leave me?" asked Jasmine, as it left her end open.

"I'm sure he'll let you go when he's free," said Jenny.

"Not the best place for that, Jenny!" said Jasmine, reminding them she's just one step away from being killed by rocks and water.

"Get your game on!" said Jaden, activating his deck.

"Duel's on!" said Wheeler, in a robotic voice that sent them for a loop.

"He can talk!" said Mindy.

"Get real," said the Old Man, "That helmet's doing all the talking for him."

"Sweet," said Jaden, "I'll go first."

Jaden: 4000

Wheeler: 4000

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman, in attack mode," said Jaden, as Sparkman appeared before him, "Alright Wheeler, you've 'seen' my moves, now 'do' yours. Get it?"

"Unfortunately," said Jenny to Alexis, Syrus, and Mindy, who giggled at Jenny's remark more so than Jaden's pun.

"My turn," said Wheeler, drawing his card, "Berserk Gorilla, attack mode, attack mode!"

Berserk Gorilla

Level: 4

Atk: 2000

Def: 1000

Effect: If in defense mode, destroy this card.

Effect2: While in attack mode, this card must attack every battle phase. If not, destroy this card.

"Now attack!" said Wheeler, "Massive punch!"

Jaden: 3600

"Now, one card facedown, facedown, and end turn," said Wheeler, "Your turn, your turn! Monkey see, monkey do better!"

Jaden just glared, before drawing his card.

"He's losing his cool," said Syrus.

"Who wouldn't?" countered Alexis, "He's lost the advantage to a monkey of all things."

"It's not all bad," said Jenny.

"Why not?" asked Mindy.

"Kaiba's plan is to have this monkey duel Joey Wheeler, and defeat him," explained Jenny, drawing conclusions from what she observed and heard so far, "If Joey was dueling right now, then he'd be going nuts."

"You do have a point there," said Alexis.

No one could disagree, as they knew that the professional duelist lost his cool when made fun of in certain ways, like being called a dog or monkey.

"Jaden!" said Jenny, "The duel's just getting started, take your turn already!"

"And what a turn it'll be," said Jaden, drawing his next card, "I play Polymerization! Fusing Avian and Burstinatrix into Flame Wingman!"

Flame Wingman appeared, and was ready to deal some serious damage.

"Attack, Infernal Rage!" ordered Jaden.

Wheeler: 3900

"And let's not forget his ability," continued Jaden.

Wheeler: 1900

"Oh yeah, what a move," said Jaden, "Sorry Wheeler, better luck next turn."

Wheeler didn't move for a minute, confusing the others.

"Don't count Wheeler out of this yet," said the old man, "Whenever he makes a mistake, he fights back even harder and smarter than before!"

'Which is why he's a perfect mirror to Joey, who's underdog tactics make him a strong contender for any tournament,' thought Jenny.

* * *

"ACHOO!" sneezed Joey, who had be doing so for the last ten minutes, "I'm gonna get whoever's doing this to me. It's probably Kaiba."

"Calm down, Joey," said Mai, his wife of seven years now, "Who knows, it might be that Jenny kid Yugi told us about last week. She has seen our dueling history, remember?"

"Yeah, but does she have to do it NOW!" complained Joey, having had to stop eating dinner with his family just to keep from sneezing on the food.

(AN12)

* * *

"My turn," said Wheeler, "Summoning Acrobat Monkey in attack mode. Now activate trap: DNA Surgery!"

"That's not good," said Jenny.

"That changes all monsters on the field to whatever type he chooses!"

"Beast type, beast type!" chanted Wheeler, as Acrobat Monkey grew fur and Flame Wingman became a beast of his former self, "Next: Wild Nature's Release!"

Wild Nature Release

Type: Normal

Effect: Select one Beast or Beast-Warrior type on your field. Increase it's attack points by its defense points for the rest of the turn.

Effect2: During the end phase, destroy the monster.

"Power up!" said Wheeler, as Acrobat Monkey broke off his armor, minus his helmet.

Acrobat Monkey

Atk: 1000-2800

"Attack! Attack!" ordered Wheeler, "Somersault Slam!"

Jaden: 2900

"You're turn, you're turn!" finished Wheeler, as Acrobat Monkey was destroyed.

"Wait, what?" asked Syrus.

"Wild Nature's Release destroys the monster it effects, remember?" said Jenny.

"Right," said Syrus, understanding the destruction now.

"Not bad, Wheeler," said Jaden, before adding in his head, 'But it'll take more than that to defeat this duelist.'

Just before he made his move though, more monkeys showed up, as they recognized their friend, even under that computer attached to him.

"More monkeys, just great," said Syrus.

"It's, like, an entire tribe of them," added Mindy.

'What was your first clue,' thought Jenny, sighing at the girl's blonde moment.

"No wonder you escaped," said Jaden, "You miss your family, don't you?"

"True, miss family bunches!" replied Wheeler.

"But unless you willingly give Jasmine back, I gotta do this," said Jaden, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman, in attack mode. Now, I'll play 'Courageous Charge!"

Courage Charge

Type: Normal

Effect: Sacrifice 1000 life points and select one monster on your side of the field with 1000 or less attack points. If the selected monster deals damage to the opponent's life points, deal damage equal to the selected monster's defense points.

Jaden: 1900

"Now, my Clayman pulls an Acrobat Monkey's 'Wild Nature's Release' on your life points!" said Jaden, remember the attack of Acrobat Monkey with Defense points added to it.

Wheeler: 1900-1100-0

"Jaden won," said Mindy.

After a few seconds, Wheeler picked up Jasmine bridal style, and brought her back to land, away from the cliff. Alexis and Mindy ran up to her, to welcome her back.

"Thanks for saving me, Jaden," said Jasmine, "But, while Wheeler reeked of bananas, I feel bad for what he's been through."

"A deal's a deal," said the old man, as he started approaching Wheeler, "It's time to go."

"I don't think so," said Jaden, "Just because I won, doesn't mean you get him back."

"Oh please, like I'm going to listen to a punk kid like you," replied the old man.

"Don't worry Wheeler," promised Syrus, "We won't let them get you again."

"That's right," said Alexis, "We'll call every press available. Seto Kaiba won't be pleased when he hears you've gone public."

"Get out of the way," said the tallest guy.

"We're not going to let you guys get in our way," added the guy with the rifle.

"Enough!" said Jenny, running over to Wheeler, and standing between him and the 'men in black', "You get back, or else!"

"Or else what!" said the tallest guy, grabbing her and shoving her out of the way before throwing a net over Wheeler.

What he didn't expect was Jenny using her hands to balance herself as she swept her legs to trip up the two young personnel. As she got up, she found herself at the barrel point of a handgun by the old man.

"You won't interfere any longer," said the Old Man, "And if Wheeler misses his family so much, we'll just have to take them along as well."

The man with the rifle trained his weapon on the monkeys, when a brown blur rushed in out of nowhere. It was Pharaoh, moving faster than anyone had seen him move, and he knocked both the rifle, and handgun out of the men's hands, allowing Jenny to grab the old man's arm, and twisting it behind his back.

"Assaulting an old man, how dare you!" cried out the old man.

"After threatening murder, that's low, even for you!" said Jenny, in a dangerous tone.

"Professor Banner," said the other startled students.

"Just who are you?" asked the old man, wincing from Jenny's grip.

"Oh, just your friendly neighborhood teacher, duelist, animal lover, and contact to Japanese Division of PETA," replied Professor Banner, as if it was a normal conversation.

(AN13)

"Kaiba won't be happy about this," said the tall guy.

"He's the least of our worries if Banner contacts PETA against us," replied the old man, as they made a wise retreat.

After they left, the students got the computer stuff off of Wheeler, leaving him as his old monkey self, with a duel disk that is. He left with his family, but not before turning to Jaden one last time.

"Hey Wheeler!" said Jaden, getting Wheeler to turn around, "Let's duel again some time."

"OOH AH! AHH! Oh OOH Ah!" replied Wheeler.

"Same here, that WAS a fun duel," replied Jaden, giving Wheeler his pose.

"Uh Jay," said Syrus, as the family left, "He's not wearing his helmet anymore."

"I know," replied Jaden.

"Wheeler was speaking the duelist's language," added Jenny, "He said 'Thanks for a great duel, Jaden Yuki.'"

"Thanks goes to Professor Banner," said Mindy, "If it wasn't for you, Wheeler and his family wouldn't never be free again."

"Well, it DOES pay to keep a look out for this type of thing with my connection to PETA," replied Banner, chuckling a little, "Besides, with a cat like Pharaoh, there's no way I couldn't find you guys."

"But, what are you doing here in the first place?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, I made this announcement in class, so you didn't get to hear it, but Chazz left this morning. When I got to the docks, he was already on his family yacht."

"Well, that explains why we couldn't find him," said Jaden, "And if I know him like I think I do, he'll be back, and a stronger duelist when he gets here."

"Now that that's settled," said Banner, "If you will follow me, we have a makeup study session before you leave tonight. Jenny is excused because she's already turned in her work."

"Thank Alexis for giving me something to do," replied Jenny as she walked away.

"If I knew it got you out of class, I wouldn't have done it!" said Alexis, as she started chasing Jenny, who started running as well.

Jenny just laughed as Alexis chased her, leaving the others to catch up as well.

* * *

That night, Jenny boarded the boat that would take the students back to the mainland to enjoy the break when she saw a weird man on the boat, looking at someone on the island. Jenny turned to see who it was, only for an Obelisk Blue Student to turn and run away in fear. The weird man/duel spirit disappeared shortly afterward. Jenny raised an eyebrow, before shrugging.

'If it's important enough to involve a Duel Spirit, Jaden can take care of it. I can ask him about it when I get back,' she thought, as she walked to her room on the ship.

During the trip back, she locked her door and got a good night's sleep. When she woke up, they were about an hour from making port, so she showered and changed, excited about the duels ahead. While she didn't show it to anyone, she was stoked to be able to duel again, especially against her friends back home. Her friends were excited about dueling her new deck as well. When she got home, she found her friends were already up and at 'em, waiting for her to get back to her neighborhood. After a few minutes of catching up, they started dueling Jenny like nobody's business.

(AN14)

(Time Change)

After about two hours, Jenny was beginning to visibly tire. After a dozen duels in about 2 hours, with only five-minute breaks in between, she only lost once. However, she immediately got into a rematch and won within 3 turns. Now she was facing off against Stan, a friend of her boyfriend's who had been dueling in minor tournaments in town for about three years now, in addition to about four more years of dueling with friends at school. He wasn't a pushover, and she wasn't backing down for an instant.

"Let's duel!" they declared.

Stan: 4000

Jenny: 4000

"I'll start things off," said Stan, drawing his first card, "And I'll start by summoning Blockman in defense mode."

Blockman

Level: 4

Atk: 1000

Def: 1500

Effect: Every turn, add one 'block' counter to this card.

Effect2: Send this card to the graveyard to summon as many 'Blockman Tokens' to the field equal to the number of 'block' counters on this card.

"I'll play one card facedown, and end my turn," he finished.

Block Counter: 1

"My go," said Jenny, drawing her card, "I summon 'Average Teenager – Will Vandom' in defense mode!"

Average Teenager – Will Vandom

Atk: 1500

Def: 1300

"And with her ability," continued Jenny, "I play 'Average Teenager – Cornelia Hale' from my hand, in attack mode."

Average Teenager – Cornelia Hale

Atk: 1800

Def: 1700

"Thanks," said Stan, "I activate: Solemn Judgement! Now, Cornelia is destroyed!"

Stan: 2000

Jenny was impressed; even though she now held the lead in points, Stan held the lead in monsters, especially with Blockman's ability.

"I'll set three cards facedown, and end my turn.

Block Counter: 2

"My go," said Stan, "And I activate my Blockman's ability, allowing me to get two tokens. I now sacrifice my tokens for Spiral Serpent!"

Spiral Serpent

Level: 8

Atk: 2900

Def: 2900

(AN15)

"This might just hurt," said Jenny.

"Really," said Stan, "Especially considering I play my spell card: Double Attack?"

Double Attack

Type: Normal

Effect: By discarding one monster from your hand to the graveyard, a monster on the field with a lower level than the monster discarded can attack twice.

"I discard 'Moisture Creature' from my hand, which is a Level 9 monster," continued Stan, "Now Spiral Serpent attack: Tsunami Blast!"

Spiral Serpent unleashed his attack, sending a high-speed water attack straight at Will.

"Not so fast!" declared Jenny, revealing her facedown, "I activate 'TeleTransportation', which allows me to remove 'Will' and negate your first attack."

"Which only means you take the second attack!" replied Stan.

Jenny: 1100

"And, knowing you, I set one card facedown," finished Stan, "That ends my turn."

Jenny was physically shaken by that last attack. After dueling for two hours, taking several strong attacks, the latest one being incredibly powerful, Jenny fell to one knee, breathing quite heavily.

"Not now," gasped Jenny, struggling to keep her eyes opened, "I need just one more turn."

"You got to be kidding me," said a voice, a very familiar voice to Jenny.

Everyone turned to see Jenny's boyfriend, Oliver 'DragonX' Reynolds, walk into view.

(AN16)

"Jenny, if you can't beat Stan, then you really need to reevaluate your time at Duel Academy," said DragonX.

True, DragonX didn't duel, as he wasn't interested in the strategy game for all ages, but he respected Jenny's decision in playing the game. However, he wasn't going to let Jenny lose because he was late getting home from running errands for his parents.

"DragonX!" exclaimed Jenny, her energy returning at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Yo, Dx," said Stan, "It's not that. She hasn't stopped dueling in over 2 hours. Give her a break, man."

"I'll give her a break," replied DragonX, "After she beats you. Finish him off, then we'll get lunch."

At the prospect of lunch, Jenny's stomach growled, reminding her she hadn't eaten much that morning, and nothing but a soda during the two-hour duel session. Her determination at ending this duel quickly just skyrocketed.

"Sorry Stan," said Jenny, back on her feet full of energy, "Just because you're best friends with my boyfriend doesn't mean I'm gonna lose to you. It wouldn't do well to give up now."

Jenny drew her card and smirked.

"I summon: Cobalt Blue – Matthew Olsen, in attack mode!"

Cobalt Blue – Matthew Olsen

Level: 4

Atk: 1600

Def: 1100

Effect1: When all of 'Cobalt Blue' is on the field, pay half your life points to destroy every card on the opponent's field.

Effect2: When 'Ex-Guardian – Nerissa' is out on the field, sacrifice this card to special summon 'Shagon, the Hate' from your deck or hand.

Matt rose up next to his girlfriend.

"Hey Will," said Matt, "Sorry I'm late, traffic was terrible."

"Better late than never," replied Will, standing up as she was switched to attack mode.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Stan, "Like Spiral Serpent's 2900 attack points?"

"Not really," said Jenny, revealing her facedown, "I play the trap 'Will To Love'!"

Will To Love

Type: Normal

Effect: When 'Average Teenager – Will Vandom' and 'Cobalt Blue – Matthew Olsen' are on the field, discard one card and special summon the all 'Cobalt Blue' monsters from your deck. Cannot enter battle phase the turn this is activated.

Music started up as Matt summoned his guitar from hyperspace.

So many strangers on the street

Yeah, nearly everyone you meet

Can't relate, can't translate, can't create

A connection. No.

The music kept building as the other band members showed up.

Cobalt Blue – Nigel Ashcroft

Level: 3

Atk: 1400

Def: 1300

Description: Best friend and fellow band member to Matt, boyfriend of Taranee. When Cobalt Blue is together, something special happens.

Cobalt Blue – Pedro Williams

Level: 3

Atk: 1800

Def: 1350

Description: Drummer for Cobalt Blue, and friend of Matt. When Cobalt Blue is together, something special happens.

Cobalt Blue – Joel Clavier

Level: 3

Atk: 800

Def: 1500

Description: Keyboardist for Cobalt Blue, and friend of Matt. When Cobalt Blue is together, something special happens.

Easier to keep your distance

Tread the path of least resistance

Don't engage, keep to your cage, stay offstage

For protection

The music continued at a softer sound, as Jenny continued her move.

"Since I activated 'Will To Love', I can't attack this turn, but I can still activate Matt's ability!"

Then everything changes

She's there. Life rearranges.

Winged angel from above…

Helped me find the Will… the Will to love…

The Will to love… The Will to love…

Jenny: 550

Stan was shocked to find himself without any cards on the field.

"I still have a turn left!" said Stan, remembering that Jenny couldn't attack this turn.

"Not really," said Jenny, activating her last card, "I play 'Pyro Clock of Destiny'!"

I figured I'd stay on the shelf.

Truth be told, didn't trust myself:

Always fade, don't make the grade, too afraid

Of rejection... Oh…

"Uh oh," said Stan, knowing he was about to lose.

"And that's game!" said Jenny, showing off Jaden's trademarked pose since it was part of her experience during the first part of the year, "Cobalt Blue: Attack with the song: Will To Love!"

I didn't think I had the strength

To find a girl on my wavelength

Winged angel from above…

Helped me find the Will… the Will to love…

The Will to love… The Will to love…

Jenny: 550

Stan: 0

"That's my girl," said DragonX, walking up next to his girlfriend, "Better luck next time, Stan."

Then Jenny kissed DragonX on the cheek.

"Thanks for showing up when you did," said Jenny, "I don't know if I could have made it that last turn."

"I would have made it sooner, but I needed to run errands for my parents," replied DragonX, "So sue me. Actually, you could sue them."

"No way," replied Jenny, "I love them, and they love me. Which is why they support us, unlike other parents who don't think it's good for two people to be serious about being boyfriend/girlfriend at our age."

"Well, if it came down to it," said Stan, "DragonX would stand by you anyways. I'm just glad he doesn't have competition, otherwise…"

Stan left that statement hanging, prompting DragonX.

"So, anyone I should meet from school?" asked DragonX, meaning 'Anyone I should ward off from pursuing you romantically?'

"Not really, in that regard," replied Jenny, "Though you might like Jaden. He might be a good duelist, but he's got a personality similar to your own. Which is good, considering your brother…"

"My brother has no part of this," said DragonX.

* * *

"ACHOO!" said DragonX's brother, "Great, my brother must be talking about me again, him or Jenny."

* * *

"Well, enough of that," said DragonX, "You're parents have got lunch ready. They called me on my way back. You guys want to join? They made enough."

They're friends didn't take too long to agree. After lunch, they started an elimination style tournament, which Jenny and Stan made it back to the finals.

Jenny: 1500

Field: Passling – Jeek(Defense mode).

Passling – Jeek

Level: 3

Atk: 1100

Def: 450

Effect: Pay 500 life points for this monster to attack opponent directly.

Hand: Nothing.

Stan: 7200

Field: Solemn Wishes, Red Eyes Black Dragon

Hand: Two Cards.

"Attack Red Eyes," said Stan.

Red Eyes Black Dragon destroyed Jeek, leaving Jenny defenseless. While she was better off, having only dueled about two times before this go around, it was no less easy dueling Stan, who was a good duelist by any standards.

"You're up," said Stan, "I end my turn."

"Right," said Jenny, looking at her deck, 'I "hate" to have to do this, actually I don't for some reason.'

Jenny drew her card, and found it to be the one she was just thinking of.

'Go Bond with W.I.T.C.H.,' she thought, before speaking to Stan, "This has been a great duel, Stan. However, I'm kinda disappointed I did this badly until now. Oh well, I guess this is appropriate, given the fact that I can't duel for another few days when I get back. I'm going to release pent up aggression on you. Sorry, but I play 'Negative Emotions – Call for Revenge'!"

Negative Emotions – Call for Revenge

Type: Normal

Effect: Pay half of your life points; special summon all 'Knights of Revenge' from your hand and deck.

"So, I'm going to release my negative emotions about not being able to duel back at Duel School, by summoning the Four 'Knights of Revenge!'"

Jenny: 750

Knights of Revenge – Shagon, the Hate

Level: 8

Atk: 2700

Def: 2000

Knights of Revenge – Khor, the Destroyer

Level: 8

Atk: 2500

Def: 1900

Knights of Revenge – Ember, the Pain

Level: 8

Atk: 2300

Def: 1200

Knights of Revenge – Tridart, the Despair

Level: 8

Atk: 2300

Def: 1800

"Introducing the 'Knights of Revenge,'" said Jenny, "And since you don't have any more cards to stop me, I'm going all out! Attack my Knights, use my negative emotions to trash that Dragon, and his life points!"

Shagon started things off by using his eye beams to destroy Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Stan: 6900

"Oh great," said Stan, not being able to stop her, because the cards in his hand couldn't change the outcome at this point.

(AN17)

Khor followed up, using quick slashes to deal a lot of damage.

Stan: 4400

Tridart used his ice powers to freeze Stan for a few seconds.

Stan: 2100

Finally, Ember used her fire to melt the ice, but deal the last attack for the duel.

Stan: 0

Jenny: 750

"Yep, totally loving this deck right now," said Jenny, as her 'negative emotions' were dispelled by now, her 'Knights of Revenge' disappeared from the field as she got her deck back in order, "I needed this. It's really therapeutic."

"You finished already?" asked DragonX, as he got to a stopping point in his own game playing on his DS, "Sweet, now I can take you out to dinner in an hour," said DragonX, smiling, "I'm just going to get ready."

With that, DragonX headed for his house. It took a few seconds for Jenny to fully comprehend what DragonX said, and quickly raced home to get ready for her 'date'. She was glad to be home, but she knew she still had a long year ahead of her. She just wanted the duel suspension to be up soon, she was really getting back into dueling, and was now more willing to duel the other students now. The next week was going to be longer than many weeks in the future.

(Chapter End)

I know, not the best way to end the chapter, but I needed a scene that wasn't from the show itself, and this was first 'official' scene I could do that was totally original for this fic, either that or it's one of a few. Again, credit goes to my new host for inspiration!

YugiohFreak54: Just writing my own fic, nothing special.

RDF1: Special enough, man.

LR: Don't forget to join us next time.

YugiohFreak54: It would do poorly to be a host of only one chapter. I'll see you next chapter.

Well, the only thing left is to get to the author notes.

AN1: Again, taken inspiration from my host, but watered down to fit the canon Jaden Yuki

AN2: Very funny how angry he gets at Jaden, but is nice to almost anyone else that has high grades, or rubs off on him, like Chumley does later this year. Oops, spoilers.

AN3: I think this was mentioned in episode three, where it was the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm, but it should still apply. I mean Hassleberry made it his second home after 'promoting' Jaden to 'Sarge'.

AN4: I feel like Bastion in this regard. I understand Mathematics just fine, but try to get my friends on the subject and they just blank out or change the subject.

AN5: I didn't feel like adding Chumley in this episode. Don't know why as I kinda feel for him as well, being 'bigger' than some of the other students, and all that.

AN6: Well, Zane did promise to change how he treated Syrus if he won the duel, and Syrus DID.

AN7: I know I'm putting the effect in now, but just understand that unless it's activated, the monsters still retain their attack points.

AN8: I wanted to give Bastion a little leeway into being somewhat hardcore. Making him slightly like Kaiba was one way to do that.

AN9: Anyone care to explain this? I'm open to explanations.

AN10: Seriously, what's wrong with using doors? Why does the fictional world have them if no one important is going to us them?

AN11: It's not like Kaiba's insulted to Joey are supposed to be a secret. Anyone asking the right questions and researching the right information can learn about this without too much trouble. I mean, Kaiba doesn't go out of his way to do it in private, just that not many people are around to hear it.

AN12: Another scene inspired by YugiohFreak54, enjoy something similar to his fic here. Please to sue for copying parts of yours, oh grand host!

AN13: Again, something similar to YugiohFreak54. Though I don't thoroughly understand what PETA is, I know enough to use it in this fic. Understand I'm using a more specific part of PETA, if it exists. Also wrong MiB people if their abusing animals.

AN14: Not a reference to Kingdom Hearts, guys and gals.

AN15: Again, I own one copy, so I can freely use it in a fic if I so desire, since I can use other cards as well, no one should be able to complain about this one.

AN16: After four years, I finally reveal my first name. Reynolds is the last name of a friend of mine, so I hope he doesn't mind for this. Please, still call me RDF1 on here; it's better that way.

AN17: Just because he has cards in his hands, doesn't mean they can be used. Also, anyone can have pent up emotions, and since the 'monsters' feed off of negative emotions, theoretically they fed off her emotions to become that strong.

Okay, if there's nothing left…

YugiohFreak54: Please join us next chapter.

Later,  
RDF1


	6. Back to Duel School! Jenny duels again!

Welcome back to W.I.T.C.H. Gx. Glad to see you're still reading this.

RDF1: You ready to continue the series?

Dx: Probably about the same amount as every other OC in your head, which is to say: ready or not, here it is.

Jenny: Just keep me relatively sane, otherwise I won't get to duel…

RDF1: Don't spoil it!

Jenny: Sorry! ;P

RDF1: And let's not forget our host, as it would not do us any good to do so…

YuGiOhFreak54: Thanks for welcoming me back; I've been looking forward to this.

RDF1: Well, since you posted up your next chapter of Transformers Gx, I decided: Can't get too far behind, otherwise he'll finish before I'm done with the Shadow Riders Saga. By the way, that chapter was AWESOME!

YuGiOhFreak54: Thanks. I try. As much as it doesn't look like it, I actually try.

RDF1: Now, I'm going to try as well, and see what the result is!

Disclaimer: RDF1 does NOT own W.I.T.C.H., YuGiOh Gx, or anything he hasn't previously mentioned. He also doesn't own YuGiOhFreak54. If he did, then something's wrong here.

RDF1: DO IT RIGHT OR NOT AT ALL!

Disclaimer: Sorry. What RDF1 DOES own are his OCs, and a few plot ideas.

Get your game on! Cause it's time to duel!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_Well, enough of that," said DragonX, "You're parents have got lunch ready. They called me on my way back. You guys want to join? They made enough."_

_They're friends didn't take too long to agree. After lunch, they started an elimination style tournament, which Jenny and Stan made it back to the finals._

_Jenny: 1500_

_Field: Passling – Jeek (Defense mode)._

_Passling – Jeek_

_Level: 3_

_Atk: 1100_

_Def: 450_

_Effect: Pay 500 life points for this monster to attack opponent directly._

_Hand: Nothing._

_Stan: 7200_

_Field: Solemn Wishes, Red Eyes Black Dragon_

_Hand: Two Cards._

"_Attack Red Eyes," said Stan._

_Red Eyes Black Dragon destroyed Jeek, leaving Jenny defenseless. While she was better off, having only dueled about two times before this go around, it was no less easy dueling Stan, who was a good duelist by any standards._

"_You're up," said Stan, "I end my turn."_

"_Right," said Jenny, looking at her deck, 'I "hate" to have to do this, actually I don't for some reason.'_

_Jenny drew her card, and found it to be the one she was just thinking of._

'_Go Bond with W.I.T.C.H.,' she thought, before speaking to Stan, "This has been a great duel, Stan. However, I'm kinda disappointed I did this badly until now. Oh well, I guess this is appropriate, given the fact that I can't duel for another few days when I get back. I'm going to release pent up aggression on you. Sorry, but I play 'Negative Emotions – Call for Revenge'!"_

_Negative Emotions – Call for Revenge_

_Type: Normal_

_Effect: Pay half of your life points; special summon all 'Knights of Revenge' from your hand and deck._

"_So, I'm going to release my negative emotions about not being able to duel back at Duel School, by summoning the Four 'Knights of Revenge!'"_

_Jenny: 750_

_Knights of Revenge – Shagon, the Hate_

_Level: 8_

_Atk: 2700_

_Def: 2000_

_Knights of Revenge – Khor, the Destroyer_

_Level: 8_

_Atk: 2500_

_Def: 1900_

_Knights of Revenge – Ember, the Pain_

_Level: 8_

_Atk: 2300_

_Def: 1200_

_Knights of Revenge – Tridart, the Despair_

_Level: 8_

_Atk: 2300_

_Def: 1800_

"_Introducing the 'Knights of Revenge,'" said Jenny, "And since you don't have any more cards to stop me, I'm going all out! Attack my Knights, use my negative emotions to trash that Dragon, and his life points!"_

_Shagon started things off by using his eye beams to destroy Red Eyes Black Dragon._

_Stan: 6900_

"_Oh great," said Stan, not being able to stop her, because the cards in his hand couldn't change the outcome at this point._

_Khor followed up, using quick slashes to deal a lot of damage._

_Stan: 4400_

_Tridart used his ice powers to freeze Stan for a few seconds._

_Stan: 2100_

_Finally, Ember used her fire to melt the ice, but deal the last attack for the duel._

_Stan: 0_

_Jenny: 750_

"_Yep, totally loving this deck right now," said Jenny, as her 'negative emotions' were dispelled by now, her 'Knights of Revenge' disappeared from the field as she got her deck back in order, "I needed this. It's really therapeutic."_

"_You finished already?" asked DragonX, as he got to a stopping point in his own game playing on his DS, "Sweet, now I can take you out to dinner in an hour," said DragonX, smiling, "I'm just going to get ready."_

_With that, DragonX headed for his house. It took a few seconds for Jenny to fully comprehend what DragonX said, and quickly raced home to get ready for her 'date'. She was glad to be home, but she knew she still had a long year ahead of her. She just wanted the duel suspension to be up soon, she was really getting back into dueling, and was now more willing to duel the other students now. The next week was going to be longer than many weeks in the future._

(Recap end)

Jenny stretched. It had been a long break, and while she would miss her friends at home, she was actually looking forward to getting back to Duel Academy. On the boat back, she remembered the duel spirit that was on the leaving boat, and knew that she had to ask Jaden for details. Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary was going on. The boat trip back was nice, if not long, and the students got back with plenty of time to get ready for classes that day.

They day went on like normal, until gym class. This time it was Obelisk vs. Slifer in Doubles Tennis, which left Ra Yellow in a 30-minute workout. Jenny found herself paired with Alexis, going up against two Slifer boys who looked like they would rather take them on a date than compete against them in Tennis.

(AN1)

"Guys," said Jenny, getting their attention, "Try paying attention to the game, and not on the players."

The guys gulped, because they really didn't want to go up against the two top Obelisk Blue girls, but got focused. They hoped they could impress the girls enough for them to agree to go out on a date with them.

(AN2)

As the game progressed, others started up as well, including Jaden and Syrus vs. Jasmine and Mindy right next to them. She could just hear the conversation as she got her game on.

"What's Tennis got to do with Dueling?" asked Jaden.

"Nearly everything," replied Mindy.

"Taking turns," added Jasmine.

"Thinking on your feet."

"And the harder you play, the better you do," finished both of them.

"Really?" asked Jaden, "Well, then…"

With that, Jaden launched himself into the air to try a power slam, only for it to curve off and head straight for Alexis.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Jaden.

"ALEXIS!" said Jenny, completely ignoring the Tennis ball that she was supposed to hit back.

The Tennis ball nearly got to Alexis, when a blur moved in and swatted it away, right towards Dr. Crowler, hitting him in his right eye.

'Talk about not catching a break,' thought Jenny, as she saw the damage, "You alright Alexis."

"Yeah," said the savior, "I could carry you to the nurse if you're injured."

"I'm fine," replied Alexis politely, "Thank you."

"Any time," replied Harrington, the guy who creamed Dr. Crowler, before recognizing her, "I know you. You're Alexis Rhodes, Queen of Obelisk Blue."

"I wouldn't know about Queen," replied Alexis, slightly blushing due to the praise.

"It was nice meeting you," said Harrington, moving away, "Now, what was my score again? Love-something?"

"That guy screams 'I want you,'" said Jenny, to which the Jasmine and Mindy laughed, "But seriously, Alexis, are you okay, that was close."

"I'll be fine, I just hope nothing bad comes of this," said Alexis.

"Worry about it later," replied Jenny, "Right now we need to finish our match."

* * *

After class, Jasmine and Mindy ran up to Alexis and Jenny, who were showered and changed by now for their next class.

"Hey Alexis," said Mindy, "We did some research on the hot tennis guy who saved you."

"You didn't have to do that," replied Alexis.

"But you're going to be psyched to hear what we've found out," countered Jasmine, "His name's Harrington Rosewood."

"That supposed to mean anything?" asked Jenny.

"He's only the heir to the Rosewood Sports Company. He's also third year Obelisk and second best Duelist in the school, right behind Zane!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"That's great," replied Alexis, not sound enthusiastic at all as they left the Girls Locker Room.

"Great?" said a bewildered Mindy, "Rich, hottie and a great duelist? That's not great, that's boyfriend material!"

"I'm just not looking for boyfriend right now," said Alexis.

"Besides, she's waiting for a certain Slifer we know and love," added Jenny, causing them to blink in surprise, before realizing she was talking about Jaden.

"Don't joke about that!" threatened Alexis, though the small blush on her face really diminished her threat.

Suddenly, Syrus ran out from the nearby hallway and stopped, but still running in place.

"Oh man, where is it? I can't believe this happened!" said Syrus, in a rush.

"What's with 'super-spazz' over there?" asked Mindy.

"Be nice," said Jenny, even as Jasmine made a comment of not caring.

"Syrus, what's up?" asked Alexis, getting his attention.

"Alexis, Jenny," said Syrus, still rushing, "Do you know where the Tennis Team meets?"

"On the Courts," replied Alexis.

"What's going on?" asked Jenny.

"It's totally unfair! Dr. Crowler is making Jaden serve a two hour detention playing Tennis supervised by the Team Captain," replied Syrus.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Jasmine.

"The Captain's the one that hit Crowler," said Syrus, as he ran back down the hall to find Jaden.

"Who's the Captain?" asked Mindy.

"Probably Harrington, if he's the one that hit Crowler," replied Jenny, "Come on!"

The three of them raced down the hall towards the court to see the tort… detention being carried out. Alexis was about to follow them, before Professor Banner walked out of the other hallway and got her attention.

* * *

When they got there, they saw Jaden being put through his paces more than Dueling ever would.

"I think a thousand forehand and backhand strokes will help make Tennis more your racket! Get it?" said Harrington, making his fifth bad joke in the last two minutes.

"I get it," sighed Syrus.

"He is a bit obsessive," added Jasmine, suddenly lowering him on her 'hottie' meter.

"He can obsess, over me," said Mindy, who didn't find as much wrong as the others with his personality.

"You might have a better shot of Syrus getting better than Zane than that," sighed Jenny.

"You serious?" asked Syrus.

"Why not? Talent always grows stronger in the younger sibling, depending on how much effort he or she puts into it," replied Jenny, giving Syrus a wink.

(AN3)

After five minutes, Jaden was exhausted already, and he barely even started. His last ball rolled to a stop near Alexis. She walked over to Jaden, completely ignoring Harrington's 'advances'.

"Hey Jaden, you wouldn't believe what Professor Banner just told me," said Alexis, as Jaden got up.

"What is it?" asked Jaden.

"One of his co-workers in PETA spotted Chazz," informed Jenny.

"Really? Where?" asked Jaden, before a certain someone interrupted.

"HEY! You can't talk to a first round pick like Alexis!" yelled Harrington, getting their attention.

"Time to run some interference on the interference," said Jenny, grabbing a pail of water.

(AN4)

"Stay away from my Obelisk Pixie," said Harrington, before he felt his flames put out, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?"

"Cool it Hothead," said Jenny, walking up with the incriminating pail, "They're friends. Friends are allowed to talk, right?"

"Friends yes! Slifer Slacker talking to the Obelisk Queen? NO WAY!"

"Yes way. We've been friends since the start of the year," replied Jaden, nonchalant, before turning to Alexis, "As you were saying, Lex…"

"LEX! WHAT IS THAT, A PET NAME? WHAT'S IT SHORT FOR? HUH? HUH?" spoke up a newly enraged, on fire, Harrington.

'Drat, I'm all out of water,' thought Jenny.

"Duh," said Jaden, as if talking to a five-year-old, "Alexis."

"Oh sure, you'd want me to believe that," countered Harrington, "Well, for your information, this little huddle is over!"

"Great, now beat it!" replied Jaden, getting annoyed with this guy.

"Dude, do you know anything about sports?" asked Harrington, "When you break huddle, you make your play! Don't wuss out, go all out! Got it?"

"Sure, you want another Tennis match, right?" deadpanned Jaden.

"Nope," replied Harrington, "We duel. Winner becomes Alexis's fiancé!"

"Say what!" exclaimed Syrus, echoing Alexis's feelings about the situation.

"That's a little much, don't you think," said Jenny.

"I'll duel you," said Jaden, "But not at those stakes. What are you thinking: that we're in the Medieval Times?"

"My family has been upholding honorable traditions by challenging those who stand between us and our love in one-on-one duels. Sure, times have changed, and so have the fights, but not our honor! If you refuse, you forfeit and I win by default!"

"Jaden," said Alexis, "Duel him, if only to shut him up. He's supposed the second best third-year student. So beating him means you have a better shot at your rematch against Zane."

"You sure, Alexis?" asked Jaden, "I mean, the stakes…"

"If you do you lose, then I just go to the Chancellor about this. He doesn't like it when duels are used to decide people's future without their consent. Either way, he loses."

"Thanks," said Jaden, as he and Harrington got ready to duel, on the Tennis courts no less.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Jenny, as they walked over to watch with Syrus, Jasmine, and Mindy, "Engagement is a pretty big deal, especially if you haven't even told the guy you like that you like him."

"Like I said, I've got my bases covered," said Alexis, "besides, Jaden wouldn't dare force a marriage this early, even if he does know what it means."

"Get your game on!" said Jaden.

Jaden: 4000

Harrington: 4000

"I'll start," said Harrington, "and with one dozy of a spell card! I play Service Ace!"

Service Ace

Type: Normal

Effect: Select one card in your hand. Your opponent guesses monster, trap, or spell. If their guess is correct, remove the selected card from play. If the guess is incorrect, deal 1500 points of damage to opponent.

"So choose," dared Harrington.

"I choose spell!" said Jaden.

"Are you sure? You can still change if you want to," replied Harrington, giving Jaden a fair second chance.

"Alright, I say trap! Final answer!" declared Jaden.

"Oops," sighed Harrington, revealing a monster card, "Monster. So sorry, NOT! Try returning this serve!"

Jaden: 2500

"I believe that's '15-love'," said Harrington, "I place one card facedown to finish the set."

"My go," said Jaden, drawing his card, 'And I better make it count.'

Jaden saw his cards, and figured the best defense was a good attack.

"I summon Avian!" said Jaden, "Now attack!"

"Oh no you don't!" countered Harrington, "I play my trap: Receive Ace!"

Receive Ace

Type: Normal

Effect: Negate the attack of a monster, and deal 1500 points of damage to your opponent.

Effect2: After damage is done, discard three cards from the top of your deck.

"Now I'm seeing why he's this good," said Jenny, "He could an OTK without ever having to draw a second card if he gets the right hand."

"Much like a certain contest winner we know," teased Alexis.

Jaden: 1000

"That's '30-love', and three cards down," said Harrington.

(AN5)

"I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn," said Jaden, placing a certain trap in the slot.

"That's fine," said Harrington, drawing his card, "Now I can play 'Smash Ace'!"

Smash Ace

Type: Normal

Effect: Draw one card from your deck. If that card is a monster, deliver 1000 points to your opponent.

"Not so fast!" said Jaden, "I reveal my trap: Feather Wind."

Feather Wind

Type: Counter

Effect: When an opponent inflicts effect damage while Avian is on your side of the field, negate it.

Avian summoned a powerful gust of wind that redirected the hit towards the spectators.

"Jaden!" said Jenny, "Sometimes I wonder if you're doing that on purpose!"

"Oh well," said Harrington, "Sometimes you got to take hits to give them."

"Another cliché," said Jaden, "How about this: He who laughs last, laughs best."

This started up a laughing contest between them, which got annoying right away.

"This just got pathetic," commented Syrus.

"No joke," replied Jasmine and Mindy.

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP LAUGHING," shouted Jenny, getting their attention, "I'LL SHUTDOWN YOUR LAUGH BOXES FOR A WEEK!"

(AN6)

"Can she do that?" asked Harrington, as he and Jaden stopped laughing rather quickly.

"Do you want to find out?" countered Jaden.

They looked at each other for a second, before saying at the same time "No!"

"Forget the laughing," said Jaden, "This Duels is what's really important! I mean, sure you have home court advantage, but that won't matter! Want to know why? Because in duels, I always feel at home!"

Jaden drew his card, and it was one that he needed.

"I play 'Polymerization'!" said Jaden, "Now I'll fusion summon 'Rampart Blaster'."

"This isn't good for Harrington," said Jenny.

"I attack with both my monsters!" declared Jaden.

Harrington: 1000

Jaden: 1000

"I guess that's '30 all'," said Jaden.

"I guess I should thank you," said Harrington, "I haven't had a chance to play this card in a while. I play 'Deuce'!"

Deuce

Type: Continuous

Effect: Can only be activated if both players' life points are equal at 1000 points. Both players can only attack with one monster. First player who attacks twice in a row wins the duel.

"Now I summon 'Big Server'!" said Harrington.

Big Server

Level: 3

Atk: 300

Def: 300

Effect: Can attack your opponent directly. When it does, add 1 'Service Ace' to your hand. If you do, you opponent draws one card.

"Now attack!" said Harrington.

Jaden: 700

Advantage: Harrington

"Don't forget, Jaden," said Harrington, "This is for Alexis's hand in marriage, so duel big or go home! I activate 'Big Server's special ability. I get one 'Service Ace', and you get to draw one card. I won't matter, though, I still win."

Jaden drew his card, and smirked. It was one of a few cards that could counter Deuce's effect by a loophole in the description.

"My turn's not done!" said Harrington, "Here comes 'Service Ace'! So take your pick!"

Jaden looked at the two cards in his hand, and realized it could only be one type of card left in his hand.

'Game, set, and match,' thought Alexis, 'Go for it Jaden.'

"If anyone's been paying attention, there's only one type of card left in his hand," said Jenny.

"Yeah," said Syrus, "But does Jaden know that?"

"We'll see," said Jenny.

"I choose Monster!" declared Jaden.

"Not bad," said Harrington, revealing his monster and removing it from play.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Jaden.

"He was paying attention," said Alexis.

"If only he could do so with you, huh?" teased Jenny.

"Shut up," replied Alexis, blushing slightly.

"I play 'Big Racket'!" said Harrington, "And here's how it works: I can take one battle and negate it's damage to zero one time."

"And since I can only attack once," realized Jaden, "You'd still have Advantage, and win next turn."

"You got it," replied Harrington.

"Then I just have to win this round," said Jaden, drawing his next card, "And I'll start with 'De-Fusion'!"

Rampart Blaster split back into Clayman and Burstinatrix, both of whom stood next to Avian.

"It won't matter!" tempted Harrington.

"Oh, it does," said Jaden, "Because of your effect, you allowed me to have just the right card combination to beat that Deuce!"

"SAY WHAT!" screamed Harrington, not believing it for a second.

"I play: FEATHER SHOT!" shouted Jaden, allowing Avian to glow green.

Feather Shot

Type: Normal

Effect: When Avian is on the field, he gets to attack for every monster on your side of the field, including himself.

"Now GO! QUILL CASCADE TIMES 3!" called out Jaden.

Avian's first shot destroyed Big Racket, allowing the second to destroy Big Server.

Harrington: 300

Advantage: Jaden

Avian's final attack landed home, dealing final blow.

Harrington: 0

Jaden: 700

"And that's game!" said Jaden, giving his finishing pose, "And as winner of the challenge, I get the right to choose her fiancé! My choice is: For her to decide when she's ready!"

Harrington nodded, accepting defeat, and walked off, with little shame because he did his best.

"That's a keeper, Alexis," said Jenny.

"Thank you Jaden," said Alexis, as Jaden joined them, "It means a lot that you would let me choose."

"It's only fair," replied Jaden, "Besides, engagement's better for people who have actually dated for awhile, and accept the responsibility of engagement."

"Alright," said Jenny, "Now that detention's done, you mind telling if something happened over break? Maybe something with a duel spirit?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Jaden.

"I saw a spirit on the boat before the boat left the dock," explained Jenny.

"His name was Jinzo, and he was trying to become real. Long story short, we dueled and I won. He's back where he belongs," replied Jaden.

"Sweet. Time to head back to the dorms. We do got homework for tomorrow, remember?"

"Alright," finished Jaden, "Night girls. See ya in class tomorrow."

With that, Jaden and Syrus headed off for the Slifer Dorm. After they left, Mindy and Jasmine turned to Alexis.

"So, are you gonna go through with it?" asked Mindy.

"I mean, technically he won," added Jasmine.

"He also said it was my choice," replied Alexis, "We don't need to rush into anything, if there's even something to start. Let's see how the year goes. We have a long way to go before we should even think of weddings, or engagements."

"True," said Jenny, as they headed back to the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm, "But I think my boyfriend might pop the question next summer. We have been dating for over a year now."

* * *

The next day wasn't as interesting as the previous, because there wasn't much to do. Sure, there were the rumors of the Duel Giant going around, but Jenny couldn't do anything about it herself. Later, at the practical exam, which she was already marked down as a zero, she saw a duel between a promising Ra Yellow she knew from the welcome dinner, but hadn't seen much sense, and a snobby Obelisk who had a disadvantage if the Ra Yellow 'Played' the right card. She felt disgusted that taunting was even allowed at an exam, which caused the Ra Yellow Duelist to lose the duel, and fail the exam. She watched as he walked over to his friend, Beauregard, and they left together.

"Beauregard? Please," said Bastion as Jenny approached her friends, "He's hear to study how to design new cards, not play them."

"If you took a closer look, you'd see a symbiotic pair, Bastion," said Jenny, getting their attention, "The Brains, and the Muscle. I can't say for sure, but they could work together to get back at the Obelisks who bully them. It would make sense."

"True," replied Bastion, knowing how much sense it made, "But Beauregard doesn't have the heart for dueling, at least the last time I checked."

"_WOO!_" said Winged Kuriboh, getting Jenny's attention, "_They are up to something!_"

"_Kuriboh's right,_" said Will, appearing for a second, "_Something's definitely wrong with them. Which means, you're right about them._"

'I don't like it when it's put that way,' countered Jenny as Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley left, 'It makes me sound like a 'know-it-all'.

"Well, Bastion," said Jenny, "It's been fun, but I just showed up here for attendance. I've got to get back to studying."

"You're not going to help Jaden?" asked Bastion.

"What for? He can take care of himself," replied Jenny, as she headed back to her room.

* * *

The next morning, Jenny saw that the Obelisks who lost to the Duel Giant got their cards back. She looked over to the culprits, and smiled, seeing that they had a change of heart.

'Yep, Jaden does it once again,' thought Jenny, 'Once I'm able to duel again, I can take part in these adventures again as well. Until then…'

"Hey guys, congrats on getting your cards back," said Jenny, greeting the Obelisks.

The Obelisk Guys expressed their happiness, and told Jenny they couldn't wait to duel her once her suspension was up.

"I'm looking forward to it as well," said Jenny, surprising them, because last week, she wasn't into dueling so many times a day until she went home again, "See ya later. It's Sandwich Day, remember?"

* * *

As it approached lunch period, Jenny made her way to the card shop, where the sandwiches were kept. Once a week, sandwich day had one winner of the rare 'Golden Eggwich'. Said to taste so good, you felt as if a golden rooster, instead of just a regular chicken, laid it. The last few times Jenny got a sandwich, it was ham and cheese, peanut butter and Jelly, or corn beef. All of which were good, but not 'Golden Eggwich' good.

(AN7)

When she got there, she found Alexis blushing at something Jaden teased her about.

"It's true Jaden," said Dorothy, "She didn't draw it. In fact, no one has. Someone has been sneaking in and stealing the Eggwich sandwich for the last five weeks."

"Hasn't the security cameras been able to catch him?" asked Jenny.

"The culprit seems to move too fast for even the cameras to identify without blurring the image," replied Dorothy, "Luckily, I haven't added the Eggwich in yet."

"Do that tonight, and you can catch a thief," said Jenny, "I'll catch you later, I gotta make a call. Tell me when you catch him."

With that, Jenny left, without even picking a sandwich for lunch, because she had other things on her mind.

* * *

That night, Jenny took a walk around the island again. She had already studied through next week, so taking a night off wouldn't do any harm. She eventually found herself at the top of a waterfall, looking down on Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, and Dorothy, having caught the thief.

"You may not be a thief to me anymore, Damon," said Jaden, "But you gotta let everyone have a fair chance. Let's duel. I win; you stop swiping them every single week. You win; they're yours for the rest of the year."

"Agreed," said Damon, the Eggwich Thief, "But I good drawer. You have no chance!"

"I don't know, I've made a few good draws myself," said Jaden.

"Damon," said Jenny, quietly, "I heard about him from a few other Obelisks. He's a smart kid, but bad drawer. Let's see how Jaden stands up to him now."

Jaden: 4000

Damon: 4000

"I'll start," said Jaden, drawing his first card, "and I play Avian, in attack mode. I throw down a face down, and end my turn."

"My turn," said Damon, "And what a splendid draw it is. I set one card facedown and summon 'Drawler' in attack Mode.

Drawler

Level: 3

Atk: 0

Def: 0

Effect: When normal summoned, you can return any number of cards from your hand to have this card gain 500 attack and defense points per card.

Effect2: When destroying a monster in attack mode, after damage calculation, send the destroyed monster to the bottom of the deck.

"Not bad," said Jenny, "Prevents Jaden from using Avian that easily for awhile."

"Drawler!" called out Damon, "Attack Avian!"

Jaden: 3000

"That's not good," said Jaden, drawing his next card, "But draws like this are worth it. I summon Rampart Blaster in Defense mode with Polymerization!"

"Uh oh," said Damon, not liking the next move.

"Time for a missile storm barrage!" said Jaden, "Attack!"

Damon: 3000

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" yelled Damon, as he got hit.

"ALRIGHT!" said Jenny, getting their attention, "You can stop with the Tarzan impersonation! It's getting old, and I haven't heard it more than five minutes!"

"Fine then," said Tar… Damon, "Before I draw, I play trap 'Miracle Draw'!"

Miracle Draw

Type: Continuous

Effect: During each of your Draw Phases, before you conduct your normal draw, declare a card name. When you draw your card, reveal it to your opponent. If you guessed correctly, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent. If not, you take 1000 points of damage.

"Talk about gutsy!" said Syrus.

"And with nearly 40 cards in his deck, it's going to take some luck," added Alexis.

"Not luck," said Jenny, jumping down and landing next to Damon, impressing him.

"Impressive jump, how you do that?" asked Damon.

"Skill," said Jenny, "I was on the gymnastics team in Middle School. You know which card because you've seen each of your cards and know even the smallest difference in each of them. By looking closely enough at your top card, you can know which one it is."

"True, that's the skill that's taken me all year to master," replied Damon, "I will draw: Card Loan!"

Damon drew his card, and it turned out to be Card Loan.

Jaden: 2000

"Jaden," said Jenny, walking over to the others, "Stay cool and believe in your deck. That's the way to bring out it's potential."

"Don't I know it," replied Jaden, getting back to the duel.

"Here's how Card Loan works," said Damon, activating it, "I give you 1000 of my own life points. Then I draw one more card from deck. At the end of my turn it goes back into my deck and then my deck is shuffled."

Jaden: 3000

Damon: 2000

"My card is: Draw-per."

Draw-per

Type: Normal

Effect: Opponent draws one card; guess the right card, and all cards on the opponent's field and in opponent's hand returns to the deck.

Jaden drew his card, and Damon thought about what it could be.

"He couldn't be right twice, could he?" asked Syrus.

"De-Fusion!" said Damon.

"What do you know? You're right," said Jaden, returning all his cards to his deck.

"That's impossible!" said Alexis, "No one can guess that well, can they?"

"They can," said Jenny, "Damon's not an Obelisk Blue for nothing. He has book smarts. He saw Jaden using Polymerization last turn. Anyone having a Polymerization is likely to have De-Fusion as well, for a combo attack. Damon just used logic and common sense."

"Now that you have no defense," said Damon, "ATTACK!"

Jaden: 1000

"Uh oh, next turn, all Damon has to do is call out the right card, and it's over!" said Syrus.

"Don't lose, Jaden," whispered Alexis.

"My turn," said Jaden, "I summon 'Wroughtweiler' in defense mode.

Jenny closed her eyes, and could feel Damon's deck attempting to respond to his draw. Unfortunately, there was no connection this time.

"I draw Shield Crush!" said Damon, but drew Doran instead.

Damon: 1000

"I play Doran in attack mode!"

Doran

Level: 2

Atk: 900

"Attack and destroy that robo-mutt," said Damon.

Drawler rolled over Wroughtweiler, destroying him.

"Thanks," said Jaden, "I get back Polymerization and Burstinatrix."

"It's over," said Jenny, as Doran attacked.

Jaden: 100

"What do you mean?" asked Chumley.

"Jaden's bond with his deck is as strong as Damon's, if not stronger. His next card is the one he needs to win."

"I gotta thank you, Damon," said Jaden, placing his hand on his deck, "When you made me shuffle my deck, I got a certain monster back from the bottom of my deck as well. My bond with my cards is greater than yours, so I'm drawing 'Avian' once more."

Jaden drew his card, and indeed it was Avian.

"I play Polymerization! Come forth: Flame Wingman!" continued Jaden, "ATTACK WITH INFERNAL RAGE!"

Flame Wingman destroyed Drawler in a blaze of flames.

Damon: 900

"I'm still standing!" declared Damon

"Not really," said Jaden, "I activate Wingman's effect. You now take damage equal to Drawler's attack, which is 2000."

"NO!" screamed Damon.

Damon: 0

Jaden: 100

"YAY!" cried Syrus, "We get our Eggwiches back!"

"I lost, after all that training," said Damon, his 'original' voice back, "I still lost."

"Don't worry," said Jenny, "You've bonded with your deck in a way that many can only dream of. You'll get back your duel prowess in the arena in no time."

"Thanks," said Damon, "Now, is my room still there, cause I need a shower."

The others had to laugh, because it was true.

* * *

The next day, classes went on like normal, until shortly before lunch, when Jenny was called into the Chancellor's office. She didn't know what he wanted this time, but showed up anyways.

"Yes sir?" said Jenny, entering, only to see Crowler as well.

"You remember when I suspended you last week?" asked Chancellor Shepard.

"Yes sir," said Jenny, fearing the suspension might extend since she was out and about by herself last night after curfew.

"After seeing your grades improve," said Crowler, "We've agreed to let your suspension end early, given that you go the rest of the school day without dueling."

"Understood sir," replied Jenny, glad that she could duel again.

"Now, you might want to get a move on," said Shepard, "The tickets for Yugi's deck display are almost sold out."

"Thank you sir," replied Jenny, rushing out, not even bothering telling either of them that Yugi sent her a ticket that morning.

* * *

When she got to the cafeteria, she saw Syrus dueling Demitri, who was known as the copycat duelist. Jenny knew him, if only because of knowing his pain of not finding the right deck. Currently, Demitri was using Crowler's Deck, and had Syrus in a bind. Jaden joined the crowd, and Bastion informed him who was dueling.

"What's the duel for?" asked Jaden.

"That," said Syrus, pointing to a poster of Yugi, "Yugi's deck is on tour, and Duel Academy is the first stop. I'm dueling to get the last ticket, for you Jay."

"Thanks Sy," replied Jaden as Syrus gets back into position.

"Alright, Demitri, go and take your turn," said Syrus.

"Good," said Demitri, with an familiar accent, "I'll start with Heavy Storm!"

All spell and Trap cards on the field were destroyed, revealing two Wicked Fiend Tokens.

"Talk about Déjà Vu," said Jenny.

"Why?" asked Jaden.

"It's the combo Crowler used against Jenny in the qualifiers, remember?" informed Bastion.

"Oh yeah," said Jaden, "Now I remember."

"Now I sacrifice my tokens for my Golem!" said Demitri, "And I'll attack, Mechanized Melee!"

Ancient Gear Golem pulled back his fist, intending on ending the duel.

"Not so fast!" said Syrus, "I play Jetroid's ability! This allows me to play a trap right from my hand! I play 'Magic Cylinder'!"

Magic Cylinder

Type: Normal

Effect: Negate one attack from an opponent's monster.

Effect2: Deal damage equal to the attacking monster's attack points.

Demitri: 0

"That's it," said someone from the crowd, "It's over."

Everyone started leaving, but not before some nasty comments towards Demitri were made.

'That's not nice,' thought Jenny, 'just because he lost with one deck doesn't mean he's a loser.'

"Well, I think that's about the worst of it," said Bastion, who had seen Demitri lose before.

"Oh sure, until the next time I lose," said Demitri, angry.

"Hey, Demitri," said Jenny, "If you want to talk, I know what you're…"

"How can you know!" demanded Demitri, "I'm out of here!"

"Demitri," sighed Jenny.

* * *

Later that night, Jenny walked towards the school, as if no one else was heading that way anyways. When she got there, she saw Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley running back out.

"What's up?" asked Jenny.

"We got a thief!" said Jaden.

"We're splitting up to look for him," said Syrus.

"I'll look too," said Jenny, before they headed into different directions.

Jenny looked as best as she could, but only heard Syrus's scream nearby. She raced there, only to see Syrus losing to… Demitri?

"What's going on here!" demanded Jenny.

"I was just proving once again that I'm the King of Games!" replied Demitri, adopting a voice not unlike Yugi's.

"You gotta be kidding me," said Jenny, as she helped Syrus up, "You want to prove you're the best, then use your own deck!"

The others joined up soon enough, and were surprised that Demitri was the thief.

"Alright, no more sitting on the sidelines," said Jenny, jumping up onto the rock where Syrus was, "Let's duel!"

"But Jenny," said Bastion, "Your suspension!"

"I'm not going to let someone treat my friend's deck like that," said Jenny, not even bothering to mention her suspension was up, "Syrus, a duel disk please."

"Right here," said Syrus tossing her the duel disk he just used.

"Time to thrown down once more!" said Jenny, putting her deck in the slot and got ready for the 'rematch' of her dreams, "And against Yugi's deck as well. That'll show how much I've learned over the past week and a half."

(AN8)

"Little girl, you have no idea the pain you're in for," said Demitri, "But to be a gentleman, I'll let you go first."

Jenny: 4000

Demitri: 4000

"Thanks, I'll be glad to," said Jenny, drawing her first card.

"That a change," said Bastion, "She usually lets her opponent go first. What's up?"

"What's up," said Jaden, "is that Jenny has a plan. You can do it, Jenny!"

"I'll start with this spell card," said Jenny, "I play: Time Summon!"

Time Summon

Type: Normal

Effect: Pay 500 life points. During your next turn, you can special summon any monster from your hand without a sacrifice.

Jenny: 3500

"Next, I'll summon Matthew to the field," said Jenny, summoning Will's boyfriend again, "And next, I'll activate an ability from my hand. So, join the party, Mr. Huggles!"

Cobalt Blue – Matthew Olsen

Level: 4

Atk: 1600

Def: 1100

Effect1: When all of 'Cobalt Blue' is on the field, pay half your life points to destroy every card on the opponent's field.

Effect2: When 'Ex-Guardian – Nerissa' is out on the field, sacrifice this card to special summon 'Shagon, the Hate' from your deck or hand.

Mr. Huggles

Level: 2

Atk: 600

Def: 300

Effect: When 'Cobalt Blue – Matthew Olsen' is on the field, you can special summon this card from your hand.

Effect2: When 'Ex-Guardian – Nerissa' is out on the field, sacrifice this card to special summon 'Khor, the Destroyer' from your deck or hand.

"With that, I'll set two cards facedown, and end my turn," finished Jenny, leaving one card in her hand.

"Mr. Huggles?" asked Syrus, unsure of Jenny's card choice.

"It's her card," said Chumley, "Who better to play it?"

"She's got it all figured out," added Jaden, "And the answer lies in her facedowns."

"Not bad," said Demitri, "But let me show you how a REAL duelist takes his turn! I'll start with Polymerization to summon out 'Chimera – the Flying Mythical Beast'!"

"Next, I'll play 'Pot of Greed', giving me two more cards," said Demitri, "And I special summon Watapon in defense mode, thanks to it's ability. I'll now summon Kuriboh in defense mode, and attack Mr. Huggles!"

"I play, 'TeleTransportation'," said Jenny, "I remove Huggles from play, and negate your attack!"

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn," said Demitri.

"Good, cause I have a good move ready," said Jenny, drawing her next card, "I use the effect of 'Time Summon' to bring out 'Ex-Guardian – Nerissa'!"

Ex-Guardian – Nerissa

Level: 8

Atk: 2800

Def: 2100

Effect1: If your opponent is the only one with monsters on the field, then you can summon this card with one less tribute.

Effect2: Sacrifice 1000 life points, special summon all 'Ex-Guardian – Cassidy, Halinor, Kadma, or Yan Lin from your hand or deck.

"And this allows me to activate yet another ability," continued Jenny, "You see, with Nerissa on the field, I can sacrifice Matt and Huggles, to bring forth new monsters…"

"Become my thralls!" said Nerissa, feeding her energy into Matt and Huggles.

"I summon…" said Jenny, bring out two cards from her deck and shuffling it afterwards, "'Shagon – The Hate' and 'Khor – The Destroyer'!"

Knights of Revenge – Shagon, the Hate

Level: 8

Atk: 2700

Def: 2000

Knights of Revenge – Khor, the Destroyer

Level: 8

Atk: 2500

Def: 1900

"Time to end this," said Jenny, "Attack Nerissa!"

Nerissa sent a stream of lightning to destroy Chimera.

Demitri: 3200

"Thanks," said Demitri, "This allows me to bring back 'Berfomet' in defense mode!"

"Take out that winged beast," said Jenny, sending in Khor, "And with that, I end with attacking Watapon!"

Demitri was left with Kuriboh on the field, who wasn't excited about the duelist using him right now.

"Don't worry Kuriboh, I'll make sure this is the last duel he uses you for," promised Jenny.

"_WOO!_" said Kuriboh, "_Please, hurry!_"

"_He really doesn't like that kid, huh?_" said Will.

"Well, neither do I right now," replied Jenny, quietly so no one else heard her.

"I must thank you," said Demitri, "I play my facedown: Multiply! Now I sacrifice Kuriboh to bring out five tokens. You won't get at my life points that easily!"

"A flawless move," said Bastion, "He really is using that deck quite well."

"There's just one thing wrong, though," said Jaden.

"What is it?"

"Jenny's deck is better because Jenny knows her cards better than even Yugi knows his. Plus, it's still her turn."

"Jaden's right," said Jenny, moving to her Main Phase 2, "I play my own Pot of Greed, and now I sacrifice Shagon and Khor for 'Guardian of the Veil – Will'! Now, I play 'Seal of Nerissa', which lets me bring out 'Former Guardian of the Infinite Dimension – Nerissa'!"

Guardian of the Veil – Will

Level: 7

Atk: 2500

Def: 2200

Effect: When all 'Guardian of the Veil' monsters are on the field, destroy one monster on opponent's side of the field and opponent takes damage equal to destroyed monster's attack points.

Nerissa

Level: 10

Atk: 4000

Def: 3200

Effect: Sacrifice all other Former Guardians to destroy all monsters on opponent's side of the field.

"Now I activate my trap," said Jenny, revealing her final card on her side of the field, "'Tying One Generation to the Next'!"

Tying One Generation to the Next

Effect: When 'Guardian of the Veil – Will' and 'Former Guardian of the Infinite Dimensions – Nerissa' are on the field, destroy all monsters on opponent's side of the field. Skip the next Battle Phase after activating this card.

"_It looks like we have a common enemy,_" said Nerissa.

"_This is a one-time deal, Nerissa,_" replied Will.

Both summoned the power of Quintessence and blasted each and every Kuriboh Token there was on the field.

"I end my turn," said Jenny, a little angry that she no longer had cards to work with this turn.

"This isn't good," said Bastion, "Now that Jenny no longer has any cards, Demitri can bring the full might of Yugi's deck down on her.

Demitri drew his card.

"Do you know what I just drew," said Demitri.

"Something tells me I don't want to know," said Jenny, knowing she couldn't stop it.

"I remove Watapon and Kuriboh from my graveyard to summon…"

"It can't be," said Bastion.

"What is it?" asked Jaden.

"He's summoning an 'Envoy' card. Two 'one of kind' cards that were banned in official tournaments!" explained Bastion.

"Yes," said Demitri, "And I summon 'Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning'!"

Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning

Level: 8

Atk: 3000

Def: 2500

Effect: Can only be summoned by removing one LIGHT and one DARK attribute monsters in your graveyard from play.

Effect2: When this card attacks and destroys a monster in battle, this card can attack again.

"No!" said Jenny, fearing what was next.

"Yes!" declared Demitri, "I play my trap: Rising Energy!"

Rising Energy

Type: Normal

Effect: Sacrifice 500 life points. Select one monster on the field and increase it's attack points by 1500.

(AN9)

"I hate it when I'm right, especially when it's bad for me," sighed Jenny, mentally preparing herself for the attack to come.

"Attack! Thousand slash barrage!" declared Demitri, destroying Nerissa.

Jenny: 3000

"And again, destroy Guardian Will!" said Demitri.

"_Get him for us,_" said Will, as she was destroyed.

Jenny: 1000

Demitri: 2700

"You can bet on it," said Jenny, who had never had Nerissa OR Will destroyed before, never mind together, and in their guardian forms.

"Now don't you see!" said Demitri, "You can never defeat the King of Games! The Heart of the Cards will guide me through everything!"

Jenny gained a tick mark, given the fact that her opponent was not only mocking her, but also disgracing her friend's honor by boasting his own abilities. Well, that stops now.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Jenny, getting EVERYONE'S attention that had gathered, "You know, I actually felt for you, Demitri. I know what you're going through in searching for the perfect deck. I've had over a dozen decks in the last year alone, and winning or losing didn't matter because they never felt right. But no, you didn't want to talk, and even worse, steal a friend's deck and proclaim to be him! I know Yugi personally, and I know for a fact that he never boasted his own abilities, or his deck for that matter. He said, and I quote 'No deck is perfect. Even my deck has its flaws'. So, go ahead and 'say' you're the best, but we ALL know it's not true; just like you having the 'Heart of the Cards' is not true! You can NEVER have the Heart of the Cards using someone else's deck and I'm going to prove it to you, right here and now!"

Jenny placed her hand on her deck, focusing everything on the next draw.

'There's only one card combination that turn this around now. And I only have one card to do it with,' thought Jenny, before drawing her card.

"It doesn't matter which card you draw," said Demitri, who while shaken by Jenny's speech, still had confidence in the deck that he had, "You still can't defeat my Soldier with just one card."

"And I don't plan to," said Jenny, looking at her card, "Because this is just the first of many! I play 'Card of Sanctity'!"

"NO!" said Demitri, realizing that Jenny now had more cards to work with, and can now easily beat his Soldier.

"YES!" declared Jenny, "Next up, I'll summon 'Princess of Earth – Lillian Hale'!"

Princess of Earth – Lillian Hale

Level: 3

Atk: 1300

Def: 1500

Effect3: Cannot be selected as an attack target if any 'Regent of Earth' is on the field.

(AN10)

"I next play the spell: 'Calling All Regents'!"

Effect: When 'Princess of Earth – Lillian' is on the field, special summon from your deck all 'Regents of Earth' to the field.

"So, give a great big welcome, to…" introduced Jenny, bringing out one card from her hand and two cards from her deck, "The Regents of Earth!"

"_Come forth, my regents, and protect your Princess!_" called out Lillian, as her three regents appeared before her.

"_We will serve and protect you, mistress,_" said the Shagon look-alike.

Regent of Earth – Sir Matthew

Level: 8

Atk: 2800

Def: 2200

Effect: When all Regents are on the field, can add one Field Spell to your hand.

Regent of Earth – Sir Huggles

Level: 8

Atk: 2600

Def: 2000

Regent of Earth – Sir Napoleon

Level: 8

Atk: 2600

Def: 1700

"And now, I activate yet another ability," said Jenny, "GO: GLAMOUR ZONE!"

"_Let's do it, partners,_" said Sir Matthew.

"_Right with you, Mac,_" replied Sir Napoleon.

"_Together, we will protect our Mistress,_" finished Sir Huggles.

"Thanks to Glamour, I can bring out a Field Spell to my hand," continued Jenny, "And I choose: Kingdom of Earth!"

Kingdom of Earth

Effect: Negate all card effects of spell and trap cards by your opponents that affect your monsters.

Effect2: Increase the attack points of 'Princess of Earth – Lillian Hale' and 'Queen of Earth – Lillian Hale' by 1000.

Lillian

Atk: 2300

A beautiful castle rose up, appearing as if right out of the Middle Ages.

"Now, to end this," said Jenny, "I play my final spell card: Ascension: Queen of Earth!"

Ascension: Queen of Earth

Type: Ritual

Effect: By sacrificing 'Princess of Earth – Lillian' and all 'Regents of Earth', can ritual summon 'Queen of Earth – Lillian'.

"Now, come forth," said Jenny, placing her final card on her duel disk, 'Queen of Earth – Lillian Hale'!"

"_Mistress,_" said Sir Napoleon, "_Now is the time._"

"_Assume your rightful place as Queen,_" added Sir Huggles.

"_Deliver Justice for all our fallen comrades in battle,_" finished Sir Matthew.

All 'Regents of Earth' glowed and disappeared, leaving their power behind for it's true wielder, Lillian Hale. Lillian Hale, a small girl before, aged to about 25, and looked every bit as beautiful as Cornelia did, maybe even more so.

Queen of Earth – Lillian Hale

Level: 12

Atk: 3500-4500

Def: 2800

Effect1: This card can only be ritual summoned by sacrificing 'Princess of Earth – Lillian Hale' and all three 'Regents of Earth' from the field.

Effect2: Return all Monsters on opponent's side of the field to their owner's deck/extra deck.

"_I am Queen Lillian,_" said Lillian, "_And you are no longer welcome in my Kingdom. Begone, foul warrior!_"

"I activate her effect, which sends your Soldier back to your deck!" said Jenny, as Lillian's eyes glowed, forcing 'Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning' to return to Yugi's deck.

"He's gone!" said Demitri, "My best card!"

"IT WASN'T YOURS TO BEGIN WITH," shouted Jenny, even angrier that Demitri still wasn't getting the message, "Finish this, Lil', attack with Earthly Might!"

Lillian summoned a green sphere of energy and launched it at Demitri.

Demitri: 0

Jenny: 1000

"Jenny won!" shouted Syrus.

"In a way that only she could," added Jaden, impressed with her new combo.

"Indeed," said Bastion, thinking over this new development, 'A little over a week with no dueling, and she is stronger than ever. I'd hate to think what would happen if she had to wait the full two weeks.'

"Why can't I win?" asked Demitri, "I had all my, all Yugi's rare cards and I still lost."

"I'd thought that'd be obvious," said Zane, walking onto the scene with Alexis next to him.

"Why am I not surprised," said Jenny, "Let me guess: Half the school's here as well."

It wasn't a question, and everyone looked up to see a crowd that had watched the duel in its entirety.

"We would have said something earlier, but we didn't want to interrupt," said Zane.

"It's all good," said Jenny.

"What do you mean: it's obvious? I lost, plain and simple," said Demitri.

"Actually, it's not that simple," replied Jenny, "You didn't lose, you faking Yugi lost. Because you've never used your own deck, you technically haven't won or lost a single duel. I said it before: I know what you're going through. I had the same problem just two months ago. I had gone through about a dozen or so decks over the past year trying to find me, without stealing anyone else's, mind you, but my point is: Until I found the right deck, no victory or loss ever felt right."

"I get it," said Demitri, "I gotta make my own deck. So, what now?"

"Well, kid," said Zane, "Usually, theft is given a cut and dry punishment: straight up expulsion, but after witnessing the cards in action, I doubt anyone would want to turn you in. As much as we liked seeing the cards in a display case, seeing them in an actual duel was what we really wanted to see. So, you're of the hook, this time."

"Thanks, I think," said Demitri.

After that, Demitri returned the deck and everything was back to normal, at least temporarily.

* * *

"_JENNY!_" squealed Mr. Huggles.

"What is it?" asked Jenny, half-asleep.

"_That kid from yesterday snuck in and stole the deck, except for me!_" informed Mr. Huggles, getting Jenny's full attention.

"HE DID **WHAT**!" exclaimed Jenny, waking up about half the island, with the other half wincing in its sleep.

Jenny rushed to get ready, and raced out to find the thief that stole her deck, _**HER**_ deck, of all things. She found him, with Jaden's group looking on in disgust at what Demitri was doing in copying HER of all people. She let loose an aura so powerful, even the monsters in her deck such as Nerissa and Phobos were actually scared her. She stomped up to Demitri, kicked him where no man wanted to be kicked, grabbed her deck, and stomped off to Crowler's office. An hour later, Demitri was expelled for trespassing, stealing, and an imitation that scared people's sight.

(AN11)

Jenny sighed, nothing was going to be normal, not as long as it was a school for a trading card game.

(Chapter End)

RDF1: Well, I wanted to continue into the next episode, but this chapter was long enough as it is, so 'Maiden in Love' will be next chapter.

YuGiOhFreak54: Did you really have to add that last part?

Dx: Sadly, yes. Luckily enough, it's not descriptive enough to be totally horrifying.

Jenny: (eye twitching) At least he's gone. I'm NOT going to have someone steal MY deck and get away with it.

RDF1: It won't happen again. By the way, why did you not add in 'Nature of the Draw' in your story?

YuGiOhFreak54: Well, I forgot it existed when writing that chapter.

RDF1: Okay… That's one way to look at it.

YuGiOhFreak54: Can you blame me?

RDF1: Not really, I don't really pay much attention to that episode, particularly since not much happens other than 'Eggwich' promotion. So no, I don't blame you.

Well, it's time to finish this. AUTHOR NOTES HO!

Author Notes:

AN1: Well, Alexis IS Queen of Obelisk Blue, and Jenny DID beat her. SO, yeah, they would have fans.

AN2: Yeah, impressions never really work in the long run. Just look at Davis's attempts with Kari: Nothing but failure.

AN3: Nothing romantic, or flirty; just advice to help Syrus keep up his confidence.

AN4: Why is it 'Pail'? Bucket works as well, but I think of pail, when I wrote this for some reason. Maybe it's the rhyme.

AN5: Nothing to do with 'Three Doors Down', mind you.

AN6: Laugh Boxes are real, believe or not. It's what allows us to laugh. It's just for laughs; get it? (I know, bad pun)

AN7: I know they described disgusting sandwiches, but I decided to add in more normal ones as well.

AN8: Well, since she has been studying, then she's bound to learn something, right?

AN9: Had to change it, so it'd fit, because I couldn't have another 'Pot of Greed' in Yugi's deck. It just wouldn't be balanced that way.

AN10: You'll learn her other effects next chapter.

AN11: Well, since this was a one-time appearance, expulsion seems like an appropriate end, especially with what happened.

Alright, until that's it.

YuGiOhFreak54: Join us next time!

Later,

RDF1


	7. What's worse: 'Love' or losing Fusion?

Once more, we have a new chapter.

Jenny: Sweet, now I can duel…

Dx: SPOILER!

LR: Isn't that double redundant?

RDF1: (Laughs)

If you don't get the joke, then you don't understand a double meaning.

RDF1: Well, since it IS her group in this, I thought I'd invite someone this chapter.

Jenny: You didn't?

(Voice): He did.

Jenny turns to see Will walk up.

Will: Nice digs, I think.

Dx/LR: (Laughs)

Dx: Definitely someone to have around this chapter.

RDF1: (rolls eyes) Work in progress…

Jenny: Since 1998.

Dx/LR/Will: (Laughs)

RDF1: Enough, I won't have you guys next chapter if you keep doing this!

I guess this intro just full of comedy/laughter/humor/something that makes someone laugh around here. Time to get serious. Here's the next chapter of W.I.T.C.H. Gx. Just so it's out there: I will not be doing the episode with Chazz at North Academy.

Jenny: Let's duel!

RDF1: All in good time.

Disclaimer: To prevent a beating, I will only say: RDF1DOESN'TOWNANYTHINGHEHASN'TALREADYMENTIONED! BYE!

RDF1: Okay, I guess that can work, what about you YuGiOhFreak54?

YuGiOhFreak54: RedDragonForce 1 doesn't own me... if he did, something is seriously wrong here.

RDF1: Agreed. Owning someone is SO 400 years ago, and it was wrong even then.

YuGiOhFreak54: Amen to that, brother.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_"Actually, it's not that simple," replied Jenny, You didn't lose, you faking Yugi lost. Because you've never used your own deck, you technically haven't won or lost a single duel. I said it before: I know what you're going through. I had the same problem just two months ago. I had gone through about a dozen or so decks over the past year trying to find me, without stealing anyone else's, mind you, but my point is: Until I found the right deck, no victory or loss ever felt right."_

"_I get it," said Demitri, "I gotta make my own deck. So, what now?"_

"_Well, kid," said Zane, "Usually, theft is given a cut and dry punishment: straight up expulsion, but after witnessing the cards in action, I doubt anyone would want to turn you in. As much as we liked seeing the cards in a display case, seeing them in an actual duel was what we really wanted to see. So, you're of the hook, this time."_

"_Thanks, I think," said Demitri._

_After that, Demitri returned the deck and everything was back to normal, at least temporarily._

* * *

_"_JENNY!_" squealed Mr. Huggles._

"_What is it?" asked Jenny, half-asleep._

"That kid from yesterday snuck in and stole the deck, except for me!_" informed Mr. Huggles, getting Jenny's full attention._

"_HE DID __**WHAT**__!" exclaimed Jenny, waking up about half the island, with the other half wincing in its sleep._

_Jenny rushed to get ready, and raced out to find the thief that stole her deck, __**HER**__ deck, of all things. She found him, with Jaden's group looking on in disgust at what Demitri was doing in copying HER of all people. She let loose an aura so powerful, even the monsters in her deck such as Nerissa and Phobos were actually scared her. She stomped up to Demitri, kicked him where no man wanted to be kicked, grabbed her deck, and stomped off to Crowler's office. An hour later, Demitri was expelled for trespassing, stealing, and an imitation that scared people's sight._

_Jenny sighed, nothing was going to be normal, not as long as it was a school for a trading card game._

(Recap End)

Another week had passed without anything too interesting happening. Jenny did duel again, with more enthusiasm this time, and still kept an unbeatable record. However, her record was matched, except one duel, by Jaden Yuki, who had only lost once to Zane. That being said, she had to work hard to get back to second place. One night, at dinner, she overheard chatter about a new transfer student. Normally it wasn't unusual to hear this topic, but this one was different.

"Yeah, they say he's going to move up to Ra Yellow by next week," said fellow Female Obelisk Blue, from the next table over.

Jenny turned to Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine, who shrugged.

"Some smarty, I hear," said Mindy.

"Let's just hope he has the duel prowess to back it up," added Jasmine.

"Be nice girls," said Jenny, "Who knows how good he is? I'd have to duel him myself to be sure."

"That'll be the day," said Alexis.

The next morning, classes went on as usual, until Chancellor Shepard made an announcement.

"Settle down people. Attention please," said Shepard, "Chumley, stop chewing with your mouth open!"

"Shut it, Shepard," retorted Chumley, before continuing to eat his latest Grilled Cheese.

(AN1)

'Note to self,' thought Jenny, upon hearing this, 'Don't try and correct Chumley's eating habits.'

From the looks she saw on other peoples faces, she knew many were thinking the same thing, that or 'He needs to be more respectful'.

"As I was saying," said Shepard, clearing his throat, "Our duel with North Academy is fast approaching, and we've yet to decide our Duel Rep. Last year, Zane won big time, and I'm hoping for a repeat victory. So, study hard, and duel even harder, and you may just get selected this year."

"If nothing else," said Jenny, "You'd probably win again."

"If nothing else," replied Zane, "I'd like it to be you or Jaden this year. I heard what Bastion said, and also followed up with both your records. Either one of you would be a great rep."

"No thanks," said Jenny, "If you're going to attend, which would only be fair, then choose Jaden. I'm not interested in one duel deciding the pride of Duel Academy."

"I'll mention it at the meeting later this week," said Zane.

* * *

After classes let out, Jenny went for a walk, and ended up near Obelisk Blue Male Dorms when she heard a commotion. She saw Zane and a couple of his friends enter the building before seeing a girl jump out the window. A girl that looked like the transfer student, Blair, but had long grayish-blue hair.

"What the…" started Jenny, before hearing Jaden cry out for Dr. Crowler, "What now?"

A few minutes later, and Jaden walked out, seemingly free as a bird. She noticed the girl from before.

"You're not telling anyone," said Blair, before racing out of there.

Later that afternoon, Jenny headed towards the Slifer Dorm; intent on finding out what Blair was up to. Something nagged in the back of her mind that she had seen that hair before. When she got there, Jaden and Blair were already talking.

"So, you're a girl?" asked Jaden.

"Yes," said Blair, "But only the teachers know, so you can't tell anyone."

"Why not? It's not like it's a bad thing to be the only girl in Slifer Red at the moment. I mean, you'll be out of here in no time."

"That's not the point," said Blair, "The fact that I'm a girl HAS to be a secret!"

"Really," said Jenny, walking in on them, "Then you might want to give a reason why."

"I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you!" said Blair, getting suddenly angry all of a sudden.

"Okay, don't talk," said Jaden, reaching into his pack and brought out two duel disks, "Then duel!"

"What? Here? Now?" asked Blair.

"Why not?" countered Jenny, "A duel reveals even more than words at times."

Blair took a moment, before deciding, "Fine, but we duel!"

"Fine," replied Jenny, catching the duel disk from a slightly disappointed Jaden, "But don't feel bad when you lose."

(AN2)

"That's not gonna happen! I aced the written exam," said Blair, "And the practical was a pushover. What makes you think you'll be a challenge?"

"Two things," said Jenny, "The deck, and the duelist."

"Let's Duel!" said the girls in unison.

* * *

Zane and Alexis joined up with Syrus and Chumley, having caught the latter in a discussion about what Jaden, Blair, and Jenny were talking about.

"I knew this would happen," said Syrus, glum, "Jaden's found another guy to pal around with…"

"That's not it, Syrus," said Zane, getting their attention, "'He's' not really dueling, she is. Blair is a girl."

"Obelisk security caught her in Zane's room," added Alexis, "I guess Jaden, and Jenny, got to her before we could."

"DUEL!" shouted Jenny and Blair at the same time.

"Let's see how she does," said Zane.

"Who? Blair, or Jenny?" asked Syrus.

"Take your pick," replied Zane, before feeling a memory nag at him for some reason.

* * *

Jenny: 4000

Blair: 4000

"I'll start things off," said Blair, "So, get ready: to fall in love! I summon Maiden in Love, in attack mode!"

Maiden in Love

Level: 2

Atk: 400

Def: 300

Effect1: Cannot be destroyed in battle.

Effect2: When attacked, place 1 'maiden counter' on the attacking monster after damage calculation.

"That's all, for now," finished Blair.

"That's a cutie," said Syrus, earning a glare from Chumley, and a sigh from Zane.

'He should just stick with one card crush,' thought Zane, as Jenny drew her card.

"What to do?" wondered Jenny, looking over her cards, before spotting a good one, "I give him some time in the spotlight. I summon: Christopher Lair, in attack mode!"

Ninja Protector – Chris Lair

Level: 3

Atk: 1000

Def: 1200

Description: Younger brother of Irma, and friend of Lillian Hale. He aspires to prove himself to his sister's friends.

"Not much else to do," said Jenny, "Show them the true meaning of stealth! Shadow Kunai storm!"

Chris then ran up the side of the cliff, before jumping off and throwing down a barrage of Kunai Knives, hurting the young girl, but not destroying her.

Blair: 3400

"My poor maiden," sighed Syrus.

"Who says she's yours," argued Chumley.

"Leave the fighting to the Duel Monsters, boys," said Alexis.

"Don't forget who you're talking to," replied Zane, "When Sy and I were younger, he claimed he and Dark Magician Girl were going steady."

"Did she break your heart, Sy?" teased Alexis, "Or did you just decide to see other monsters."

Syrus turned around in a hurry.

"LEAVE DMG OUT OF THIS!" he roared, "She's got nothing to do with this!"

(AN3)

"Touchy," remarked Alexis to Zane, as Syrus turned back to the duel.

"At least he's loyal, I think," commented Zane, but was unsure if he actually meant it.

"Not bad," said Blair, "but you forget her abilities! She can't be destroyed in battle AND your friend receives a Maiden Counter."

Jenny could only sweatdrop as Chris dropped down next to Maiden.

"_I'm so sorry, my lady,_" said Chris, as he helped Maiden up.

"_You're so mean,_" replied Maiden, tearing up a bit.

"_I will do anything to make up for this,_" replied Chris, a pink heart appearing on his clothes, "_Just name it._"

"(sigh) Chris, keep your head together," warned Jenny, she didn't like it when her cards were used against her, even when she started out dueling in the first place, "I set one card facedown, and end my turn."

"My go," said Blair, drawing her next card, "I play my equip spell: Cupid's Kiss. Now, when I attack a monster pegged with a 'Maiden Counter', I get control over the monster when the battle concludes! ATTACK!"

"_Oh Chrissy-poo, where are you? I want to give you a hug,_" said Maiden and she ran right passed Chris, who had stepped aside.

Blair: 2800

"_Why are you still being mean to me!"_ asked Maiden, starting to cry again, "_I just wanted to be nice._"

"_My apologies,_" replied Chris, kneeling down again, the card's full effect activating, "_Command me, my love. I will correct my atrociousness towards you at once!_"

"_Of course, do me a little favor,_" said Maiden, tears having vanished now, "_See her? Make her pay for making you be mean to sweet little ol' me!_"

"_With pleasure!_" cried out Chris, throwing Kunai Knives at Jenny.

Jenny: 3000

"Chris, snap out of it!" shouted Jenny, before grumbling, "I knew I should have told Pegasus to give you an ability, but no… I had to keep you as you were."

"I just hope DMG isn't around," said Syrus, "Because I'd be in trouble if she was."

'That card is more powerful than meets the eye if it can affect even us,' thought Chumley, trying to get over the 'card' he was 'falling' for.

(AN4)

"I'll place one card facedown, and turn it over to you," said Blair, moving one card into her spell/trap card zone.

"Sorry Chris, but I can't let you stay over there," said Jenny, drawing her next card, "I place one more card facedown, and summon Matt to the field. Okay, Matt, talk some sense into that kid!"

Cobalt Blue – Matthew Olsen

Level: 4

Atk: 1600

Def: 1100

Effect1: When all of 'Cobalt Blue' is on the field, pay half your life points to destroy every card on the opponent's field.

Effect2: When 'Ex-Guardian – Nerissa' is out on the field, sacrifice this card to special summon 'Shagon, the Hate' from your deck or hand.

"_Chris, I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!_" said Matt, as he jammed on his guitar, sending out soundwaves.

"Not so fast," called out Blair, "You just activated my trap: Defense Maiden!"

Defense Maiden

Type: Normal

Effect: When a card on your field is selected as an attack target while 'Maiden in Love' is on the field, change the target to 'Maiden in Love'.

Maiden moved in front of Chris, and protected him from destruction by taking the full brunt of the solo.

Blair: 1600

"You know what happens next," continued Blair.

Chris was angered at Matt's uncalled for attack, or at least what he thought was uncalled for now.

"_MATT! You idiot!_" shouted Chris, "_I looked up to you, and this is the example you're showing me! Shame on you for attacking a helpless little girl!_"

"_Helpless!_" shouted Matt, before a 'Maiden Counter' appeared on his chest, "_What was I thinking? I can't believe I did that. I will make it up to you, my lady. Just give the word!_"

"_I can't think of anything now, but maybe later,_" suggested Maiden.

"_Whatever you wish, it will be done,_" said Matt, kneeling before her, "_I will serve you until my dying day._"

Jenny was shocked, Matt never talked like that, at least not until he became Lillian's Regent. Something had to be done, and now!

"My turn," said Blair, "And I'll start with 'Mystical Space Typhoon', to destroy one facedown on your field.

Jenny's eye twitched as her 'TeleTransportation' was destroyed. It didn't matter now anyways, as it only worked during a battle, but she didn't think to put it down her first turn. She should know better than that.

"Next, I play the spell card: Happy Marriage!" said Blair, "Now, Maiden can receive Chris's attack points, that is if Chris says 'I do'."

"_It would be an honor,_" said Chris.

Maiden in Love (now in a bridal dress)

Atk: 1400

"Now, go pay a visit over to Matthew!" said Blair.

Maiden ran over to Matt, who stepped back, not wanting to betray Will's trust, but this girl needed him. Unfortunately, Maiden 'tripped' again.

"_You so mean, just like Chris was,_" 'cried' Maiden, "_You said you would do what I wished!_"

"_And I did!_" said Matt, helping her up again, "_Whatever you wish, I'll shall do it!_"

"_That girl! She's making you do this to me. Take her down!_" commanded Maiden.

"_Yes, my lady!_" finished Matt, as he swung his guitar around hitting Jenny in the shoulder.

"You'll pay for that, Matt," swore Jenny, holding her 'hurt' shoulder.

"_Don't just stand there, 'hubby',_" finished Maiden.

"_Of course not, darling,_" said Chris, throwing more knives, forcing Jenny to one knee.

Blair: 1400

Jenny: 400

"Sorry Jenny," said Blair, taking off her hat and scarf, "You won't beat me, just like before. And I'm dueling for love this time."

"Dueling **for** love," said Zane, "Doesn't she mean 'with' love?"

"Don't you get it," said Alexis, "She puts on a disguise, sneaks her way into the school. Breaks into your room?"

"She's in love," realized Syrus, who was having an easier time dealing with Maiden in Love's effects, thinking about DMG.

"Big time," continued Alexis, "And with you, Zane."

"Okay," said Jenny, standing up again, "For a girl that uses a lot of girl monsters, my luck with guys is hitting zero this duel."

She drew her card, and it was one she needed to end it, right here and now.

"You know," said Jenny, "I was going easy on you before. Now, I'm not holding back any longer! Boys, get ready to feel hell like no woman scorned before!"

(AN5)

"I play, Lillian Hale, in attack mode!" declared Jenny, placing the only monster on her field that would set everything straight.

Princess of Earth – Lillian Hale

Level: 3

Atk: 1300

Def: 1500

Effect1: Return all of your monster cards on the field to your hand, except for 'Cobalt Blue – Matthew Olsen', 'Mr. Huggles', and 'Lillian's Familiar – Napoleon'.

Effect2: Return the above monsters to your side of the field.

Effect3: Cannot be selected as an attack target if any 'Regent of Earth' is on the field.

Chris and Matt were very shocked to see Lillian here of all places.

"_Lillian…_" stuttered out Chris.

"_My mistress…_" started Matt, before stopping himself. Nothing he said now would make up for what happened to him.

"_It isn't how it looks,_" tried Chris, "_There's a simple explanation…_"

"_SAVE IT! YOU TWO ARE SO PATHETIC!_" said Lillian, a fiery rage appearing around her, "_But, your honeymoon is now over!_"

"_We're in trouble now,_" said Matt.

"Now, I activate Lil's special ability," said Jenny, "You see, whenever I summon her to the field, and my opponent has my cards, they get returned to my hand. Well, except for her regents, that is."

The effects of 'Maiden Counter' and 'Cupid's Kiss' wore off rather quickly, leaving them in an even worse realization.

"_I'm too young to get married!_" cried out Chris, disgusted that even happened, "_Irma will never let me live this down, that is IF she lets me live!_"

"_You think you've got it bad?_" countered Matt, "_Will will fry my butt if she finds out._"

"_GUY PACK! THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN!_" they declared as one.

"_GET OVER HERE BEFORE I TELL THE ENTIRE DECK!_" shouted Lillian in rage, her friend and guardian betraying her on a level she never expected, "_You've still got work to do, Matt._"

"_I promise to never let anyone come before you again, except maybe Will,_" said Matt honestly as he got back over to her side, praying that her Mistress would forgive him.

Chris returned to Jenny's hand, not wanting to upset his friend anymore. He didn't do much this time around to help Irma's friends, or his own. Maiden was left alone, and confused that one card/girl turned everything around for her.

"_Will, I understand_," said Lillian, "_But a hussy like her? Rectify this at once, Jenny._"

"Oh, you bet I will," said Jenny, "I play my facedown, 'Regent Up'!"

Regent Up

Type: Normal

Effect: When 'Princess of Earth – Lillian Hale' is on the field, send 'Cobalt Blue – Matthew Olsen', 'Mr. Huggles', and/or 'Lillian's Familiar – Napoleon' to special summon a 'Regent of Earth' by the same name from your deck or hand.

"So, say hello to 'Regent of Earth – Sir Matthew!"

"_I will make amends for my transgressions, my mistress,_" said Matt, as he changed into his regent form, "_Allow me to start with her!_"

Regent of Earth – Sir Matthew

Level: 8

Atk: 2800

Def: 2200

Effect: When all Regents are on the field, can add one Field Spell to your hand.

"_Go for it,_" said Lillian, "_Time to end this duel!_"

"Took the words right out of my mouth," said Jenny, "Attack, and take out that maiden!"

Sir Matthew powered up his 'eye beam', hesitating for all of a second, before blasting away at Maiden in Love.

Jenny: 400

Blair: 0

"It's over," said Jenny, walking over to Blair, "You put up a good fight. Kinda reminded me of someone I dueled last year."

"You mean you don't remember me?" said Blair, "I guess it doesn't matter now. I'll tell you guys my secret."

"There's no need," said Jaden, "We learned everything, and by we, I mean 'our spectators' as well."

"Sure did," said Alexis, turning to her brother's friend, "Love is on her mind, Zane. Best to set her straight.

"Zane!" exclaimed Blair, starting to blush furiously, "You're here?"

Zane tried to look aloof, but failed miserably as he looked like a lost puppy, since he hadn't any experience in love before, except Dueling, and that was a different type of love. But he now remembered her, at least after that duel.

"I've been in love with you ever since I met you," confessed Blair.

"At nationals," said Zane, "I defeated you in the final round."

"That's right. After our match, you told me that if I studied and trained hard enough, I could get into Duel Academy. And now that I'm here," replied Blair, putting out her arms like Maiden, "WE CAN GET MARRIED!"

"Get married," laughed Jaden, "That's rich."

"I know right," snickered Jenny, unable to keep it in, "Who'd give her away? Crowler?"

"Yeah," agreed Jaden, still joking, "And their honeymoon can be in the main Cafeteria!"

"I'm not joking here!" said Blair, bewildered and upset that they would make fun of her and light of the situation, "And what about you, miss 'I couldn't get passed Top 8'?"

Jenny's eyes widened, now remember Blair from Nationals as well. She had lost to her in the quarter final round. Something she tried hard to forget, at least for a while.

"Different time, different deck," replied Jenny, crossing her arms, huffing.

"Blair, you can't just decide to marry someone after meeting them once," said Alexis, "It doesn't work like that. Even worse is when you try to trick them into loving you back. Remember your maiden? She used tricks to get love, but was left alone in the end. You can't use spells, or potions for that matter; you need to be honest with them."

(AN6)

"Don't play me!" countered Blair, "You just want me gone so you'd have Zane all to yourself."

"Don't like him like that either way," said Alexis, backing away from Blair AND Zane, "You mind taking over, Zane?"

"As much as I'm 'flattered' by your affections, Blair," explained Zane, in a way that Blair had no trouble understanding, "There's only one thing I love right now more than anything else: and that's dueling."

Zane took out and returned Blair's hairclip.

"I wish things were different, but you need to head back home," finished Zane.

"Why? She's a good duelist!" protested Jaden, defending Blair, "Not to mention she's a student here!"

'Whoa,' thought Blair, trying hard to fight down a REAL blush, 'No one's ever really defended me like that before.'

"She has to leave because she's eleven," said Jenny, remember the age from the list of competitors for the tournament, "She's not old enough to be here officially."

(AN7)

"She's eleven!" exclaimed the Slifer Boys.

"Turning twelve next month!" said Blair, proud that she can return for real by the end of next year; she stuck out her tongue to a facefaulted Jaden.

* * *

The next day, a cruise ship dropped by to pick up Blair, as Chancellor Shepard already called ahead about the situation.

"I'll be back, just as soon as I finish up middle school!" declared Blair, as the ship was departing.

"Hear that?" teased Jaden; ignorant of whom Blair was actually talking to.

"Oh please, I'll be long gone before she returns," said Zane, annoyed that Jaden was actually trying, yet failing, to tease him.

"That's true," said Jaden, "Looks like her crush ends here."

"I wouldn't be too sure," said Jenny.

"GOODBYE JADEN! My sweet prince!" shouted Blair, "I LOOOOVVEEE YOOOUUUUU!"

Jenny just couldn't help but snigger at Jaden's new predicament as she left with Alexis.

"Say, Chumley," spoke up Syrus, "Want to get some new cards."

"I've got a few in mind," replied Chumley.

"Do me a favor, boys," said Alexis, "Stay away from my girls."

"Don't even think about my deck either," warned Jenny.

"And be considered suicidal!" countered Syrus, "Not a chance."

"Yeah," added Chumley, "even I know better."

"Write me everyday!" called out Blair, but knew to expect better, "I love you, Jaden-sweetie!"

"Wish they had cards to counter this," sighed a paling Jaden.

"Well, I gotta go," said Jenny, "See you in class."

* * *

That afternoon, Jenny returned to her dorm for a few minutes, to review her homework schedule for the next week, when a glow from her deck distracted her.

"_How many times do I have to say 'I'm sorry!'_" said Chris, on his knees in front of his friend, Lillian Hale, who had her arms crossed and turned away from him.

"_It doesn't change the fact that you forgot all about me when that __**hussy**__ showed up,_" countered Lillian, "_Who's to say it won't happen again?_"

"_Blame Jenny for not giving me a way out of it on my own, or with another card of hers!_" tried Chris, pointing a finger at their duelist, "_It's not my fault she didn't get Pegasus to give me an effect!_"

"Lil, it's okay," said Jenny, getting their attention, "Chris is at that age where he's going to start seeing girls for what they look like, not who they really are. He really is sorry, so let it go. There's always the next duel."

"_Really?_" spoke up a new voice, as Irma popped out of her deck next, "_Where do you get off allowing my brother to marry at such a young age, and to a charlatan at that!_"

"It's just a game," sighed Jenny, "Get over it. Besides, it's not like it was permanent or anything."

"_Doesn't matter,_" added in Lillian, "_Friends don't abandon their friends like that!_"

"_You're grounded,_" said Irma.

"_And where do you get off making that call!_" demanded Chris.

"_You're older sister, and the one taking care of you while we're here in this deck!_" countered Irma, before grabbing Chris by the ear, satisfied at the admittance of pain, before all three disappeared back into the deck.

"You might as well show up as well," said Jenny, hopping on her bed, just as Will and Matt appeared.

"…_most insulting thing in my life as part of this deck!_" finished Will, before turning to Jenny, "_And another thing, isn't this deck thing you have supposed to be able to keep us out of others hands._"

"I didn't have those cards in my hand at the time," replied Jenny, lying back on her bed, "You can't always have the right cards in you hand at the right time. Even my number of OTKs has gone down since the start of the year. It's just what happens."

"_See, even Jenny agrees with me. I had no control over it,_" agreed Matt, trying to stay in Will's good books.

"_So, you're saying it was like Nerissa all over again?_" asked Will.

"_Different circumstances, and means to an end,_" countered Matt, "_But, in a one-word answer: Yes, almost like Nerissa again._"

"_Fine,_" sighed Will, "_But if this happens when I'm on the field, then I'm going to hold __**you**__ responsible, Jenny._"

"Got it," said Jenny, who had opened her book and started studying, giving her a wave, before going back to work.

"_I'm starting to regret this new life,_" grumbled Will.

"_Hey,_" said Matt, pulling Will into a hug, "_You've got me, your friends, and everyone that matters right here in this deck._"

"_What about my mom, everyone's parents?_" asked Will.

"It's worth it," said Jenny, still not looking at them as they disappeared, "It's worth it."

'It may not seem like it, but it is,' thought Jenny, as she got started on her homework.

* * *

The next couple of days were pretty uneventful, with the school duel happening the following week, Chancellor Shepard called all the faculty together for a meeting, along with Zane as last year's rep.

"Thank you for showing up today," started Shepard, "To be blunt, I'm deciding against having Zane represent us again this year."

"Have you lost it!" demanded Crowler, "We can't take any chances! This School Duel is the most important this semester! It's clear that Zane is our only option to win again!"

"True," replied Shepard, "Zane has won the last two years, and has done us proud. However, I heard from Principal Foster that he has selected a first year student this go around, and to be fair, I have agreed to select a first year as well. No offense, Zane."

"None taken," said Zane, "I had two people in mind. Jenny was one, but she didn't want to participate in it. That leaves Jaden Yuki."

"That is an excellent choice," agreed Banner, "Jaden Yuki has, by far, the best duel record of the first years, his other grades aside."

"And that is precisely why we need to choose someone of more academic talent!" insisted Crowler.

"Dr. Crowler," said Miss Fontaine, "While I don't disagree with you that Jaden is not our best student on paper, his dueling prowess is nothing to sneeze at. While it would be wonderful to have Jenny represent us, Jaden Yuki is a great student in his own right."

"Now," said the Ra Yellow Dorm Supervisor, "If you can give us another name to work with, that would be a different story."

Crowler went through every smart student he could think of that would be better than Jaden, when one finally came to mind.

"Bastion Misawa," said Crowler, "He was among the top students academically, and his dueling record is one of the best, having lost only to Jenny as of right now."

"I guess there's no two ways around it," said Shepard, "Tomorrow, after class, we'll meet in the Main Arena for the duel to decide who gets to represent us in next week's School Duel."

The other teachers agreed to the decision, and Zane found no objection, as it would provide a good challenge for Jaden to get ready for the duel next week.

* * *

"Before you leave today, class," spoke up Banner, a few minutes before the bell rang, "Know that tomorrow, Jaden Yuki and Bastion Misawa will be dueling for the honor of being our School Representative next week at the School Duel against North Academy. So, prepare yourself tonight."

After class was dismissed, everyone but Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Bastion left for their dorm rooms. Jenny and Alexis walked back to the Obelisk Girls dorm alone, to talk about tomorrow's match.

"This will be quite the match up," said Alexis, "Jaden vs. Bastion."

"Instincts vs. Intelligence," agreed Jenny, "Let's just see if Bastion has figured out a card combo to win."

"Right," replied Alexis, before heading off to their separate rooms.

* * *

That night, Bastion went back over the data he collected on Jaden's duels. There was one problem that he had yet to solve, the fusion problem.

"The Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant are two powerful cards indeed. And I would need to stop Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, and/or Clayman to prevent them from being summoned. Added to that all the other fusion monsters, like Tempest and Rampart Blaster."

A noise distracted him before he could continue.

Message: Hey Bastion, congrats on finally dueling Jaden. If there's anything to remember about his deck is the Polymerization Card he whips out. Stopping it for more than one time is no easy feat.

It was from Jenny, and Bastion knew it was sound advice. The trick wasn't in stopping the monsters, but the spell card itself. And he only knew of one card on the database that could do exactly that. Finding that card in one of his other decks, he quickly moved it to his current one, the one he would use against Jaden Yuki.

"Thanks to Jenny, I've figured out the way to stop Jaden's best cards," said Bastion, out loud, "Careful Jaden, your deck is about to be locked down."

(AN8)

* * *

The next day, Jenny wandered around the school, since afternoon classes were cancelled in favor of everyone being able to attend the duel. Soon, she came in contact with a guy in a Slifer Red jacket, an older guy that looked like he shouldn't be there.

"Excuse me," said Jenny, trying to be polite, "Are you looking for something?"

"Just the library," replied the guy, Gerard, "I needed to do some research for a personal project I'm working on."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, not really believing his story, but let it go.

"Right down that way, take a left and it's the third door on the left. You can't miss it," replied Jenny, as she continued towards the main arena, where the duel was about to take place.

(AN9)

When she got there, she headed up the steps to where Zane and Alexis were watching.

"Get your game on!" said Jaden, before adding, along with Bastion, "Let's Duel!"

Jaden: 4000

Bastion: 4000

"I'll take the first move," said Bastion, "I'll start with Carboneddon, in defense mode!"

Carboneddon

Level: 3

Atk: 900

Def: 600

Effect: When ten cards are on top of this in the graveyard, remove this card and special summon one 'Hyozanryu' from your deck.

"That's all for now," finished Bastion.

"A whole deck formulated for me, and Carboneddon's all I get on the first turn?" questioned Jaden, before letting it go, "Whatever works. I summon Burstinatrix. And, while it's totally ripping off another show, it just works. Go Burstinatrix: Erupting Burning Finger!"

Burstinatrix, with her flaming hand, destroyed Carboneddon, allowing Bastion to begin the setup for summoning Hyozanryu.

"I'll throw one card facedown, and call it a turn," finished Jaden.

"Which means I'm up," followed Bastion, drawing his next card, 'perfect, now Jaden only needs to play his trump card and I'll gain the advantage.'

'Hope Bastion paid attention last night,' thought Jenny, as Bastion summoned Oxygeddon.

"Now go, attack with Oxygen burst!" shouted Bastion.

"Not so fast," replied Jaden, revealing his trap, "Hero Barrier! This stops one of your attacks as long as I have at least one 'Elemental Hero' on my field."

"Not bad Jaden," said Bastion, "As I expected, you're dueling your best with your cards. I'll leave this facedown and end my turn."

"My go," said Jaden, enjoying the duel as is so far, "I'll start with Sparkman! Next, I'll add in Spark Blaster!"

"Good," said Alexis, "This will allow him to get ahead on points."

"Not necessarily," said Zane, "Bastion is waiting for something."

"I'll send Oxygeddon to defense mode, before attacking with Burstinatrix!" declared Jaden.

"Thanks," said Bastion, "You walked into my monster's special ability. If he's destroyed in battle against a fire-based attack, it delivers 800 points of damage to both of us in the explosion."

Bastion: 3200

Jaden: 3200

"That's a sweet effect," said Jaden, giving props to Bastion, "But I wouldn't change my move for anything: Attack Sparkman!"

Bastion: 1600

"My go," said Bastion, "I play, Hydrogeddon, in attack mode!"

"This won't be good," said Jenny.

"You're telling me," agreed Alexis.

"Hydrogeddon attacks Burstinatrix!" called out Bastion.

Jaden: 2800

"And I get a second Hydrogeddon!" continued Bastion, moving to his second main phase, "But my turn's not done yet. I play 'Living Fossil', allowing me to bring back Oxygeddon! Then, I'll play 'Bonding H2O to bring out, to rip Pokemon off, Gyarados, the Water Dragon!"

(AN10)

Water Dragon

Level: 8

Atk: 2800

Def: 2600

Effect: When destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, special summon 2 'Hydrogeddons' and one 'Oxygeddon' from your graveyard.

"That's all for now," finished Bastion, 'Now, you have no choice. And when you play that card, I'll be ready.'

"There's an old saying: When the going gets tough," said Jaden, drawing his card, "The tough get going, so here I go! I play Polymerization! This lets me fusion summon Tempest!"

"I don't think so," said Bastion, "I play my trap card: Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell. Unlike the normal Magic Jammer, when I send a magic card to the graveyard to activate this, it 'Forbids' you from ever using the card of the same name for the rest of the duel!"

"Say what!" said Jaden, completely thrown for a loop at this development, "Then I can't fuse my monsters!"

Jenny snickered, glad that Bastion had paid attention.

"Bastion defeated a powerful card in Jaden's arsenal," said Jenny, "But it's not the only fusion card out there."

"True," said Zane, "If Jaden had 'Fusion Gate', he could still summon Tempest."

"But it looks like he doesn't," finished Alexis, "Come on Jaden, you can do it."

(AN11)

Jaden quickly recovered, and summoned Avian in defense mode.

"I'll switch Sparkman into defense mode as well, and end it at that," finished Jaden.

"Not much else, is there?" wondered Bastion, knowing that if he was using Jaden's deck right now, there wasn't much to work with at this point.

"Sure there is!" said Jaden, "Just because you take my main method of winning duels, doesn't mean I'm a one-trick pony. Truth is, now I get the challenge of defeating you without using Fusion Monsters at all. And once I do win, it'll be all the sweeter."

"If you're so sure, I look forward to it," replied Bastion, drawing his card, "But until then, I'll keep the pressure on, with 'Mathematician'!"

Mathematician

Level: 3

Atk: 1500

Def: 500

Effect: When this card is summoned, send one card from the top of your deck to the graveyard. When this card is destroyed in battle, draw one card.

Jenny took one look at Bastion's monster, before face faulting. This caused Alexis and Zane to look at her.

"Uh… Jenny?" asked Alexis.

"I know Pegasus creates the weirdest cards," said Jenny, getting up, "But 'mathematician' takes the cake. If my boyfriend saw that card, he would say 'now I've seen everything'."

(AN12)

"Now, destroy both his monsters!" said Bastion, "Hydro Pump, err… I mean Tidal Blast!"

Water Dragon destroyed Sparkman with ease.

"Now for Avian, destroy him with Number Cruncher!"

Mathematician shot out a magical stream of numbers that made no sense to anyone, let alone Avian, and destroyed Jaden's last monster on the field.

"That's all for now," said Bastion, "Let's see what else you can do."

By this time, Gerard had returned from the library, and decided to see this little duel of Jaden's. Jenny saw him, but didn't say anything just yet. If nothing else, she would catch him before he left the island.

"I've got a dozy, right here," said Jaden, "I summon Bubbleman. And since he's the only card on my field, I get two more cards.

Jaden added two cards to his hand, and could barely contain the grin on his face, "I play 'Bubble Blaster', and equip it to Bubbleman. Now, if Bubbleman's attacked, the Blaster takes the hit and I take no damage. Also, Bubbleman's attack doubles, allowing me to take out that bad math tutor!"

Bubbleman, with his powered up blaster, destroyed Mathematician.

"Now, his ability let's me draw one card," said Bastion, adding a card to his hand.

"I'll throw down two facedowns, and add in, 'Mirage of Nightmares'!" said Jaden.

"Not bad," said Zane, "This allows Jaden to get four cards during Bastion's turn, and develop a counter strategy."

"But, he needs to get rid of it, before he has to discard anything," said Jenny.

"Let's see what he plays," finished Alexis.

"My turn," said Bastion, drawing his next card.

"And I get four new cards," said Jaden, drawing four cards and, as Bastion Standby Phase goes into effect, he activates another card, "I'll now play 'Emergency Provisions', allowing me to ditch 'Mirage', and gain 1000 life points!"

Jaden: 3800

Bastion: 1500

"It won't matter for very long," said Bastion, "I play 'Pot of Greed', giving me two more cards. And next, my Carboneddon's ability activates. Now that I have ten cards on top of him, I remove him from play to summon Hyozanryu!"

Hyozanryu

Level: 7

Atk: 2100

Def: 2800

"Not bad," said Jenny, "A nice twist on an old favorite. Hyozanryu has been around awhile, nice to see that Pegasus developed another combo with him.

(AN13)

"Go, Hyozanryu! Destroy that blaster of his! Diamond Devastator!" ordered Bastion.

Now Bubbleman was left alone, or maybe not.

"Water Dragon, show him who's top water around here!" continued Bastion.

Jenny sweatdropped, "Did he really just go there?"

"Apparently," agreed Alexis, who had also sweatdropped at the lame pun.

Jaden: 1800

"Thanks, you activated my trap," said Jaden, "Go: Hero Signal! This lets me bring out Clayman, in attack mode."

"I must say, I am impressed," said Bastion, "You're still in this, even though I've reduced you to your basic monsters. But don't worry, I'll get rid of them all in due time. Maybe then you'll understand that you're not going to win this time."

"I believe in my deck, just like my cards believe in me! Together, we'll find another way to win!" declared Jaden.

"That's telling him, Jaden," agreed Jenny.

"_Indeed,_" said Will, showing up next to Jenny, "_Jaden's deck of heroes has about as much spirit in them as Jaden does himself._"

'That spirit's the only thing keeping them in this duel right now,' replied Jenny, mentally so it wouldn't look like she's talking to herself in front of her friends.

"I'll end with a facedown, and pass it off to you," said Bastion, thoroughly enjoying this duel as much as Jaden, even with his disadvantage.

"My go," said Jaden, adding another card to his hand, "And I'll start with 'Warrior Returning Alive', allowing me to bring back Bubbleman to my hand, which I'll have him join Clayman back on the field. I'll add in 'Bubble Shuffle' for some more fun as well. You see, I change Bubbleman and one monster on your field to defense mode. Then, I can send Bubbleman to the graveyard as the only tribute needed to special summon any Elemental Hero in my hand! So, say hello to 'Elemental Hero: Bladedge'!"

Elemental Hero Bladedge

Level: 7

Atk: 2600

Def: 1800

Effect: Inflict piercing damage when this monster destroys a monster in defense mode.

Bastion was impressed. This was the only Elemental Hero he's seen so far that needed a sacrifice to be summoned normally. His Bladedge was his strongest card left, at least in unaltered Attack points.

"Jaden!" shouted Syrus, "You need more than Bladedge, because he can't destroy Water Dragon as he is now!"

"And I do, Sy," replied Jaden, "I play 'Skyscraper'! This allows both my monsters to get a power up."

Bladedge

Atk: 3600

Clayman

Atk: 1800

"Go, Bladedge," called out Jaden, "Destroy Water Dragon!"

Bastion: 500

"Thanks, Jaden," replied Bastion, "I bring back three monsters in defense mode. Namely two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon. And I'll activate, Last Magnet!"

Last Magnet

Type: Continuous

Effect: When a monster on your field is destroyed, equip this to the attacking monster and lower it's attack by 800.

"Then, I'll destroy Oxygeddon with Clayman!" continued Jaden.

Now, Bastion was smiling, even though he lost Water Dragon, he still had one more card in his hand, and he was ready to bring him out.

"You truly are a good duelist, Jaden," congratulated Bastion.

"I do what I can," replied Jaden, smiling back at Bastion, he was only getting started, and the fun being had here could be felt by everyone watching.

"Let's take this to the next level," said Bastion, "I'll start with 'Litmus Doom Ritual'. This allows me to sacrifice both Hydrogeddons on the field to summon 'Litmus Doom Swordsman!"

Litmus Doom Swordsman

Level: 8

Atk: 0

Def: 0

Effect1: This card is unaffected by traps.

Effect2: This card cannot be destroyed in battle.

Effect3: While a face up trap is on the field, this card gains 3000 attack and defense points.

"Now, go and destroy Bladedge!"

Jaden: 1600

"I'll follow up with Hyozanryu, destroying Clayman!"

Jaden: 1300

"I'm not through yet," said Bastion, "I play 'Wing Beat of Giant Dragon. Now, I return one level 5 or above Dragon-Type Monster on my field to my hand, and I destroy all spell and traps out on the field!"

With Hyozanryu now back in Bastion's hand, Jaden was now without any cards on the field, again.

"I'll now end with this facedown," finished Bastion, leaving only one card in his hand.

"Now, this is bad," said Jenny, "Bastion's played flawlessly these past two turns. Jaden needs one very special monster to counter this."

"Can he get it, is the question," replied Zane.

"You can do it, Jaden," whispered Alexis.

"Well, Bastion, I have to admit," said Jaden, "This duel has been the most fun yet here for me."

"Glad you think so!" shouted Syrus, angry that Jaden wasn't taking this situation seriously enough.

"I've enjoyed this duel as well, and I'll continue to do so, as I'm going to win!" replied back Bastion.

"I don't think so," countered Jaden.

"How so?" asked Bastion, "Even though it's now your turn, I activate my trap: Spirit Barrier. This reduces all battle damage done to me as zero. Not that it matters much, since my Swordsman's attack is now 3000 again."

"Traps won't work on Elemental Hero: Wild Heart!" said Jaden, bringing out his seventh hero of the duel, "Not to mention, I'm equipping him with 'Cyclone Boomerang'!"

Wild Heart

Level: 4

Atk: 1500-2000

Def: 1600

Effect: Not effected by traps.

Cyclone Boomerang

Type: Equip

Effect: Can only be equipped to Wild Heart. When Wild Heart is destroyed in battle, destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field, and deliver 500 points of damage to your opponent for each card destroyed (other than this one).

Bastion's eyes widened, realizing the effect of Cyclone Boomerang. Jaden was right, he did have other methods than fusing, but he was only focused on the fusion problem to worry about much else.

"With Cyclone Boomerang's effect, I attack with Wild Heart," said Jaden, "Now, even though I'm down 1000 points, it won't matter, because Cyclone Boomerang destroys all other spell and trap cards with it and dishes out 500 points of damage for each of them."

Jaden: 300

Bastion: 0

"I guess when it came to Jaden Yuki," spoke up Zane, "Bastion miscalculated."

"Or, some strategies just can't be accounted for," added Alexis.

"It's both," said Jenny, walking off to meet Gerard, she wasn't going to let him leave with out a full explanation, "Jaden had other strategies, he just didn't need to use them while his Fusion Monsters won him the duels. Now Bastion knows that as well, and the next time they duel, it'll be even closer."

"HE DID IT!" shouted Gerard, getting Alexis's attention, who followed Jenny down, "Jaden actually won!"

Gerard then got a hold of himself, and started walking off before someone noticed him, but it was already too late.

"Stop right there, Slifer," said Jenny, rushing past him, cutting him off, "Just who are you, really?"

"You're the guy I saw snooping around the Abandoned Dorm just last night!" said Alexis, rushing in behind them, "What are you doing here?"

"Not what I originally intended to do, that's for sure," replied Gerard, "My name is Gerard, and I'm a reporter. And yes, I'll admit I'm a sleazy one at that. I would go around digging up any dirt I could find on anyone for the right price. And the one here was worth my weight in a paycheck, if not more. But, seeing Jaden duel Bastion today, reminded me of my time as a Duelist. I took on Traps and monsters before I ever thought about Tabloids."

(AN14)

"So, why the change?" asked Jenny.

"It was… Jaden," continued Gerard, taking out his scoop, "I had just found a story that would probably ruin Duel Academy for the next 30 years or so, but I'm not going to anymore. Jaden reminded me what Dueling's truly about. Facing the situation as is, and finding the fun, even in losing. Now, I'm going to use what I've gathered to here to find anything I can about the missing students. Where they went, and what happened to make them disappear. This story means nothing as a smear article now. I'm going to help find Atticus, and the others, Alexis. If I can."

Jenny just stood aside, letting him leave. Alexis said nothing, because there was nothing to say. If Gerard was sincere, then they wouldn't be going anywhere during their time here.

"Well, I guess time will only tell if we can get them back," said Jenny, turning to Alexis, "I just hope Gerard can follow through."

"True, but right now, we need to worry about Jaden," replied Alexis, "He's going to need all the help he can get at next week's school duel."

"We'll see," smirked Jenny, as if the next week wasn't going to be annoying, which it was.

(Chapter End)

NO, Jenny doesn't know that her friends would be bothering Jaden, she just knows that Jaden's going to be bugged either way. She's not going to be like DragonX and know everything, if this chapter is anything to go by.

Jenny: Thanks. I'm going to enjoy not being shunned like he is.

Dx: This IS your boyfriend we're talking about here!

LR: Shut up. Jenny's doing ten times better than you, and she talks to duel spirits!

Will: Well, anime characters, but yeah… same diff.

RDF1: Well, in any case, watching ahead, and reading more of YuGiOhFreak54's fanfic, I've got a plan in the making that will take effect several months from now. Details will be revealed later.

Dx: Does it involve me?

RDF1: Like I said, details will be revealed later.

YuGiOhFreak54: I can help, if you want me to?

RDF1: We'll see, but I'll consult you on something a bit later.

Now that that's over with, it's time to end this chapter. I play the card: Author Notes.

Author Notes

Effect: Explain all ANs throughout the chapter.

(LOL)

AN1: Tribute to Abridged version by FunkyMcFunk, from a long time ago. I can't find anymore videos, or his channel, but I still remember this comment, albeit more colorful, from the videos.

AN2: Again, like I said, Jenny will be taking certain duels from Jaden. This was the first one I thought of, the second being Crowler.

AN3: Well, considering how much Syrus 'likes' DMG, I thought I'd have him a bit more loyal to her, and disregard Maiden a bit more.

AN4: Slightly redeeming Chumley. Considering he's a third year and all, I wanted him to have at least an awareness of what was happening. Better than 'I never felt this way without a grilled cheese.' Kinda gives the feeling that Chumley wants to eat maiden/is in love with maiden. The second one is the more accepted conclusion while the first is just 'ew!'

AN5: 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' is less effective than a woman who's upset at her best friend AND her Regent, someone who agreed to protect her and remain loyal to her. That just cuts deep.

AN6: Yet, somehow this works, at least I think it does. Being honest works a lot better, and Jaden being honest about Blair being a good duelist really strikes her as caring. Something more than Zane could ever account for.

AN7: YES, Jenny lost to an eleven-year-old. That being said, it's kinda wrong how an eight-year-old/8½ to grow up to like a thirteen/fourteen-year old in just under 2 years. That doesn't even make sense, even by YuGiOh Logic.

AN8: Yes, I had Jenny help Bastion, even though he figures it out on his own. I just wanted to keep Jenny and Bastion in contact, considering their friends and all. Just because Jenny's in Obelisk Blue doesn't mean she forgets all about Bastion since he's staying in Ra Yellow until he defeats Jaden.

AN9: Jenny is kinda oblivious, having met Gerard at a time where he would have an ironclad excuse to miss the duel, and not be questioned as such. She's NOT DRAGONX THAT KNOWS EVERYTHING, PEOPLE!

AN10: I know I'm taking from another show, I DON'T OWN G-GUNDAM OR POKEMON!

AN11: Just reminding people that just because Jaden uses Polymerization to fuse, doesn't mean he has no other fusing cards. Fusion Gate is just one of the many fusion cards now out there!

AN12: Yep, I have an expanded knowledge in math up to and including Calculus. So, yeah, I would be saying 'Now I've seen everything', after seeing that card, because it mocks and gives tribute to all the math nerds of the world.

AN13: Hyozanryu was summoned by Kaiba via Flute of Summoning Dragon. Glad that this is specifically revolved around this particular card.

AN14: Just think about it 'I summon: Tabloid!' That would just be weird. Even a news reporter would say 'Now I've seen it all'.

RDF1: Guess that's it then, unless you have something to add?

YuGiOhFreak54: Got nothing to add about the next chapter here Red.

RDF1: You can just call me RDF1, ya know.

Dx: I have something to add: BRING ME BACK IN THIS FIC SOMETIME!

RDF1: I'll let you do the honors, oh gracious and patient host.

YuGiOhFreak54 presses button on remote and everyone watches as an Anvil falls on DragonX.

RDF1: How did that feel?

YuGiOhFreak54: Pure comedy at its finest!

RDF1: Agreed.

DragonX holds up sign.

Sign: Ouch!

(True Wile E. Coyote fashion)

Well, until the next chapter.

Later,

RDF1


	8. Sleeping? NOT during this School Duel!

YuGiOhFreak54: (With Microphone) AND WELCOME BACK TO THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF REDDRAGONFORCE 1'S W.I.T.C.H. GX FANFIC!

(OC applause)

Jenny: Sweet! Dueling just isn't the same if it's not on camera.

RDF1: Well, you're not dueling, at least not this chapter, on screen anyways.

Jenny: But I love dueling, you can't even do one little thing?

RDF1: Oh probably, but just be glad you're my protagonist in this story, other than Jaden.

Jenny: Thanks.

Voice: At least bring me and my friends back. It's been Will this and Will that since Chapter 3.

Everyone turned to see Cornelia walk up.

RDF1: Interesting, I didn't mark you down for a visit until 3 chapters from now.

Voice2: Well, it would be rude to exclude my best friend out of this visit.

Queen Elyon walked up next to Cornelia.

Elyon: (Bows) Greetings, friends.

Dx: Wow, two blondes, and not the overused stereotype too. Didn't think I'd see the day.

Elyon and Cornelia grew a tick mark at that remark.

Cornelia: May I?

Elyon: Be my guest.

Cornelia levitates DragonX and sends him flying.

RDF1: You know he'll be back, right?

Cornelia: We'll be long gone.

YuGiOhFreak54: Do that to me, and lose all credibility on my channel!

RDF1: Okay, I think that's enough. Get on with the fic!

Elyon/Cornelia: RDF1 doesn't own us, or W.I.T.C.H. or YuGiOh Gx!

Disclaimer: AGAIN! IT'S MY LINE; LET ME SAY IT! RDF1 only owns his OCs, this idea, and whatever else mentioned before.

YuGiOhFreak54: Dude; chill.

Disclaimer: It's my line; if I don't say it, I don't feel like I contributed this chapter.

RDF1: Alright, I get the picture, no more guess Disclaimers.

Now that that's out of the way, time to continue with the fic. I really want to get to the next part, where the end of the semester gets here. I'm totally working in a duel for Jenny before the 'Christmas' Holidays!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_Stop right there, Slifer," said Jenny, rushing past him, cutting him off, "Just who are you, really?"_

"_You're the guy I saw snooping around the Abandoned Dorm just last night!" said Alexis, rushing in behind them, "What are you doing here?"_

"_Not what I originally intended to do, that's for sure," replied Gerard, "My name is Gerard, and I'm a reporter. And yes, I'll admit I'm a sleazy one at that. I would go around digging up any dirt I could find on anyone for the right price. And the one here was worth my weight in a paycheck, if not more. But, seeing Jaden duel Bastion today, reminded me of my time as a Duelist. I took on Traps and monsters before I ever thought about Tabloids."_

"_So, why the change?" asked Jenny._

"_It was… Jaden," continued Gerard, taking out his scoop, "I had just found a story that would probably ruin Duel Academy for the next 30 years or so, but I'm not going to anymore. Jaden reminded me what Dueling's truly about. Facing the situation as is, and finding the fun, even in losing. Now, I'm going to use what I've gathered to here to find anything I can about the missing students. Where they went, and what happened to make them disappear. This story means nothing as a smear article now. I'm going to help find Atticus, and the others, Alexis. If I can."_

_Jenny just stood aside, letting him leave. Alexis said nothing, because there was nothing to say. If Gerard was sincere, then they wouldn't be going anywhere during their time here._

"_Well, I guess time will only tell if we can get them back," said Jenny, turning to Alexis, "I just hope Gerard can follow through."_

"_True, but right now, we need to worry about Jaden," replied Alexis, "He's going to need all the help he can get at next week's school duel."_

"_We'll see," smirked Jenny, as if the next week wasn't going to be annoying, which it was._

(Recap End)

Annoying didn't even begin to cover it; not three days later, everyone from Alexis, Bastion, Syrus, and Chumley, to about 90 percent of the school had offered to help Jaden in one way, shape, or form for the upcoming duel. One of the few that didn't bother Jaden was Jenny. Jenny got a headache whenever she heard people call out Jaden's name. It was bad enough most of the school was doing it, but her friends as well? She needed to get away from it all. She headed to the roof about mid morning, since she had a free period, and decided to enjoy the scenery and maybe get a nap in as well. She was halfway asleep when she felt a presence appear on the roof. A presence with power, unlike she had seen before, even in the W.I.T.C.H. world. She turned over to see a young boy in an Obelisk Blue Coat hanging out, looking at the clouds. She felt a weird energy off of the kid; it wasn't bad, just weird.

"_I'm feeling weird,_" said Will, holding her head, as if she was getting a headache.

"_Will not only one,_" said Blunk, popping out as well, "_Feels like Blunk could take nap._"

"Wow, didn't know someone was already up here," spoke up the kid, turning to look at her, "Haven't seen those guys before, who are they?"

"One of a kind," replied Jenny, "My deck is personalized to the point where any card not seen before is one I've created."

"You created your own deck? Far out," replied Belowski, "Name's Belowski, what's yours?"

"Jenny," replied Jenny, "How many duel spirits you got?"

"A whole deck of them, actually two, I think," replied Belowski, "What about you?"

"Same, mostly, though it's just the one deck."

"Sweet. Have you ever wondered what duel spirits do for fun?"

"Not really," admitted Jenny, "I know they can chat and hang out in the deck."

"You never talked to more than one or two of them at a time?"

"Nope, never really felt the need to."

"Huff! I got to work out more, I'm wiped," said a familiar voice that sounded tired.

"Jaden?" wondered Jenny.

"NOT YOU TOO!" exclaimed Jaden, looking as if he was going to have a heart attack.

"Calm down, man," said Belowski, "Chill. There's no reason to get worked up."

"Um, no offense, but what are you guys doing up here?" asked Jaden.

"Chilling for the time being," replied Belowski, "And now that you're here, let's duel."

"Say what?" asked Jenny, now awake again.

"Just who are you?" asked Jaden.

"A dude, with a deck," said Belowski, "I'm Belowski, and I'm challenging you, dude. By the way, have you ever noticed that when you look at the clouds just right, you can see Duel Monsters?"

Jenny looked up and saw a funny image of Cornelia trying to strangle Will for some reason or another.

'What do you know? He has a point,' thought Jenny, sitting up.

"WOOO!" shouted Winged Kuriboh, "_Mokey! Mokey! It's been a while, man._"

(AN1)

"_Kuriboh knows him?_" asked Will.

"Wow, a Winged Kuriboh!" exclaimed Belowski, "It's been a while since I've seen one. I heard they like being scratched around the wing joints."

"You can see, and even understand Winged Kuriboh?" asked Jaden.

"Yep, though my Kuribohese is a bit rusty," admitted Belowski, "Hurts ya if you don't keep practicing it."

"There's like a dozen Kuriboh versions out there, how did you learn Kuribohese?" asked Jenny, seemingly out of the blue.

"A dozen? There's like a whole village of Kuribohs in the Dominion of the Beasts. Just because Pegasus hasn't found it yet, doesn't mean it's never existed," explained Belowski, keeping his cool demeanor, "But that's not what I'm here for. So, let's get dueling already, bro!"

(AN2)

"Don't think I'm a pushover just because of the Red Blazer," countered Jaden, thinking of it as an insult.

"Dude, Red, Blue, Yellow, those are all symbols used by the man to separate us in Social Division. It's totally oxymoronic, particularly about how they raise kids nowadays, what with telling them in preschool to be themselves, but turn around as teenagers and tell them to fall in line, swallow their pride, and such…"

(AN3)

"Sure, man, whatever," replied Jaden getting up, and his duel disk on, "Let's just throw down!"

"Wow," said Jenny, amazed at this little kid, "He has a point. That's deep for a ten year old."

"JADEN!" said Syrus, as he and the others finally made it to the roof.

"Hey guys," said Jaden, now over the fact that they were bothering him, "You're just in time."

"Time for what?" asked Alexis.

"My duel with Belowski," announced Jaden, activating his Duel Disk.

"Far out, man," said Belowski, activating his Duel Disk.

Jaden: 4000

Belowski: 4000

"_This one's gonna be a weird one,_" said Will.

"Can't argue that," replied Jenny, watching the duel, fighting off another headache.

"I'll start off," said Belowski, drawing his first card, "And I play Mokey Mokey, in Defense modey modey."

"_Mokey Mokey,_" said Mokey Mokey, "_Relax and enjoy the gift that is the present, man._"

(AN4)

"Okay…" started Jenny, looking at her friends, "you don't see that every day."

All four of them fell completely in love with Mokey Mokey, as if they could just cuddle with him for hours and not care about anything else.

"I'll toss a couple facedowns and chill for now," finished Belowski.

"My turn!" said Jaden, pulling his card out, "I play Sparkman, and add in Polymerization to bring out Flame Wingman!"

Flame Wingman and Sparkman looked ready to rumble.

'Hmm,' thought Jenny, 'I wonder if those two could fuse?'

(AN5)

"Still think it's good idea to duel me?" asked Jaden.

"So totally awesome man," replied Belowski, "Those monsters are down right righteous! I should have been asked to duel you earlier this year!"

"I'm not even going to comment," said Jaden, "Attack Sparkman, with Static Blast!"

"I won't stand for this," countered Belowski, "I play Human Wave Tactics. During the End Phase of our turns, if I happen to have a monster destroyed in battle, then I get to summon one monster level 2 or below from my deck. Keeps balance, man."

"But it won't stop this attack!" continued Jaden.

Sparkman destroyed Mokey Mokey in a shower of sparks.

"And I'm not done yet," added Jaden, "I attack directly with Flame Wingman!"

Belowski: 1900

"And that's all," finished Jaden, ending his turn.

"That was so not cool, dude," responded Belowski, "But thanks to my trap, I special summon Happy Lover in attack mode."

"Now, I'll have her share the love with my second Mokey Mokey. I'm putting him in attack modey modey."

"That wouldn't make sense," said Jenny, still fighting the headache that was getting worse, "Unless…"

"I'll add in my Mokey Mokey Smackdown!" said Belowski, "And I'll attack your Sparkman with my Happy Lover."

Mokey Mokey Smackdown

Type: Continuous

Effect: When a Fairy type Monster on your field is destroyed by battle, all 'Mokey Mokey' cards on your field now have 3000 Attack Points, until the end phase of your turn.

"Are you insane?" asked Jaden, as Sparkman deflected Happy Lover's attack right back at her, destroying her.

"He's not," said Jenny, getting up, albeit sweatdropping at her friends remarks about Mokey Mokey, "Smackdown works when a Fairy type monster is destroyed in battle."

Belowski: 1100

"She's right, dude," said Belowski, "And now, Mokey Mokey's attack is 3000. Mokey Mokey, attack Flame Wingman!"

"NO!" said Jaden, knowing he couldn't turn block the attack.

"It's all good," said Belowski, "Mokey Mokey only has good vibes going for him."

Jaden: 3100

"WAHOO!" "YEAH!" (Applause)

Jenny fell to her knees, partly from the ongoing headache, and the second one from her friends being 10x more annoying than usual, even Alexis.

(AN6)

"I've got to get out of here, before this headache kills me," said Jenny, "That, or my friends going out of their minds in annoyance."

"Now, I play Mystic Wok," said Belowski, moving to his main phase two, "This allows me to send one monster on the field to the graveyard, then gain Life Points equal to it's attack, and I choose Mokey Mokey.

Belowski: 4100

"And since my turns done and Happy Lover died in battle, I get to bring another monster to my field. I choose Haniwa, in Defense Mode."

Haniwa

Level: 2

Atk: 500

Def: 500

Jaden was getting more frustrated with his friends than the duel, and demanded Belowski explain himself.

"I just freed their minds, bro," said Belowski.

"Mokey Mokey!" chanted Bastion, Syrus, and Alexis, since Chumley had fallen asleep rather fast.

"Okey Dokey Mokey Mokey!" replied Belowski, not bothered by what he was doing.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Crowler, and he jumped down, in his suit, and went over to Belowski, who wasn't bothered by him at all.

"Okay, that's just messed up," said Jenny, as Crowler explained Belowski's past, "There was nothing else to be done, Dr. Crowler?"

"Nope, nothing humane anyways," replied Crowler.

"It's all good," replied Belowski, "I get to hang with my Spirit Friends. And besides, it's not like I'm hurting anyone."

"Yes," said Crowler, "He once affected the entire School Body a few years ago. That's when we decided to build him a new home; a titanium enforced home that has the latest in Kaiba Corp. holographic technology."

"Basically a jail," said Jaden, not liking Crowler even more.

"Jail is so negative," replied Crowler, "We prefer the term: Mandatory Restraint Habitat."

"So he eats, sleeps, and breathes with the Spirits in his deck, and his only time in seeing the outside world is on your whim?" wondered Jenny.

"Not at all, except for the first part," replied Belowski, "So I only get to see other people when I'm asked to duel someone. It's fine with me. I like hanging with my spirit friends. We have some pretty deep talks. You should join us. It'd be nice to have someone new to throw around ideas."

"Thanks, but I gotta pass," replied Jaden, "Dueling's our thing, and I gotta be true to myself."

"It's all cool, bro," replied Belowski, "It's your turn, right?"

"Yep, and I summon Wildheart in attack mode, and attack Haniwa!"

Wildheart slashed through Haniwa, leaving Belowski unprotected.

"Next up, Sparkman, send another shock through his system!"

Belowski: 2500

"Dude, you can really be a bummer, man," complained Belowski, upset that Jaden was not only not affected by his powers, but with each passing turn Jaden was getting more resistant to Mokey Mokey's waves, "But thanks to my card, Happy Lover #2 is ready to go."

"Why isn't Jaden going to sleep yet!" exclaimed Crowler, "He should be nodding off. All his friends are asleep, except for Jenny, but shouldn't he be affected as well?"

"Crowler, you just don't get it, do you?" spoke up Jenny, fighting off the headache with no Mokey Mokeys on the field, and stifling a small yawn, "Jaden's not one to sleep during a duel. Or did you forget his duel with Bastion took over 5 turns and he didn't yawn even once."

"It's all cool, it just means I can go all out," replied Belowski.

"You've been holding back?" asked Jaden, not liking being messed with.

"Yes and no," replied Belowski, "The cards determine everything, and you know how you can pull off the most righteous of moves with the right combo of cards, right?"

"Yeah," replied Jaden.

"Well, I can start off with Pot of Greed, allowing me two more cards from my deck. Next, I get to play Dark Factory of Mass Production, allowing me to bring back two non-effect monsters to my hand, which means I can now fuse all three of my Mokey Mokeys into the Mokey Mokey King! Far out, man!"

Mokey Mokey King

Level: 6

Atk: 300

Def: 100

Effect: When destroyed in battle, summon all 'Mokey Mokey' monsters from your graveyard, excluding 'Mokey Mokey King'.

"Mokey! Mokey! Mokey Mokey King!" shouted Mokey Mokey King, in a deep bass voice.

"AAAAHHH!" yelped Jenny, her headache back in full force, ten times worse than before. She fell back, "Okay, Mokey Mokey rules. Ya happy?"

(AN7)

"_Jenny, snap out of it!_" exclaimed Will, trying to shake her duelist.

"Mokey Mokey," chanted Jenny, before adding, "Even I can't fight a Mokey that size."

"Mokey Mokey King attacks Wildheart," said Belowski.

"Counter with Wild slash!" countered Jaden.

Mokey Mokey King was destroyed, allowing Belowski to return his three Mokey Mokeys to the field.

Belowski: 1300

The three Mokeys let out an angry wave, unhappy that their King was destroyed, again. The wave was so powerful, it broke Crowler's protective gear, and left him to the full effects of Mokey Mokey, and thus falling asleep shortly afterwards as well.

"Now, Happy Lover attacks Wildheart!" continued Belowski.

Wildheart knocked back Happy Lover's blast just as Sparkman had done last time.

Belowski: 600

"Aw man, not again! You're making my Mokeys madder than ever," said Belowski, not really upset, "Now, avenge Happy Lover by taking down his monsters, and his life points!"

"I activate Hero Barrier," replied Jaden, bringing out his trap, "I negate one of your attacks, preventing you from winning!"

Jaden: 3100-1600-200

"And now, during my end phase, I bring out my final Happy Lover, and I can now activate 'Gift of the Mystical Elf', which let's me recover 300 life points per monster on my field. Gnarly, huh?"

Belowski: 1800

(AN8)

Jenny, having no energy to fight off the Mokey Mokeys waves after the King's beat, had to get shocked by Will just to stay awake.

"Okay, I won't go to sleep, alright," replied Jenny, sitting up, I'll watch the rest of the duel, I promise."

"_Good,_" said Will, keeping her trigger finger itchy, just incase.

"You're not looking to good, want a burrito break?" asked Belowski, wondering if he was finally getting through Jaden's defenses.

"Maybe afterwards," grunted Jaden, before drawing his card, feeling more empowered than ever, "But right now, I got a duel to win. And I totally agree with you, dude. Having the right combo of cards can really show off your deck's strength. So, here's my next combo!"

Jaden placed his card on his disk, allowing Bubbleman to be summoned.

"And thanks to his ability, I can draw two more cards!" continued Jaden, adding the two cards he needed to combo Belowski into defeat, "I play Hero Heart, this cuts my monster's attack in half, and allows me to attack twice!"

Bubbleman

Atk: 400

"Destroy Mokey Mokey!" declared Jaden.

Belowski: 1700

Jaden: 200

"Now, attack again!" added Jaden.

"Aren't you forgetting that Smackdown raises Mokeys attack to 3000?" wondered Belowski.

"Nope, I planned on it," said Jaden, activating his next card, "I play: Bubble Shuffle!"

Bubble Shuffle

Type: Quick-Play

Effect: When Bubbleman is on the field, you can activate one trap card from your hand.

"And I got the perfect trap in mind," finished Jaden, "I play Mirror Gate, allowing our monsters to swap places!"

Mokey Mokey and Bubbleman switched sides of the field, allowing Jaden to use Mokey Mokey against Belowski, ending the duel.

Jaden: 200

Belowski: 0

"I've had some amazing duels before, but never one like this," replied Belowski, "That was the most fun I've had in years. But, you gotta tell me your secret: How'd you not trance out like everyone else, even Jenny?"

"Trance out? I always get that way when I duel, especially when the duels are this much fun," explained Jaden, holding no ill will towards Belowski, "I dream of dueling every night, ever since I was five."

"Good to know," said Belowski, yawning, "for our next match. Right now, I need some sleep. Later, Bro."

With that, Belowski joined everyone in dreamland.

"AH!" exclaimed Jenny, the effects of Mokey Mokey wearing off, causing another headache to hit her full force, "Son of a… My first hangover, and there's no alcohol involved. I don't know whether to feel lucky, or disappointed."

"Don't be like that, Jenny," said Jaden, "It was a great duel, even if the others fell asleep."

"Lucky them," said Jenny, getting up, stumbling a little, "If you need me, I'm seeing the nurse about some Aspirin."

As she left, she muttered, "I actually admitted Mokey Mokey was cool, how lame am I?" She then headed down the stairs.

"Um, Jenny, don't leave me here with the sleep brigade!" said Jaden, wondering how he could wake up his friends, particularly Chumley.

* * *

Jenny stopped a few flights down, before falling down again.

"Jaden, sometimes I envy you, and other times I hate the fact that you are such a natural duelist with that deck."

With that, Jenny tried to get up, but fell back down again, sleeping like a log.

* * *

On the day of the School Duel, Jenny received a letter from the board, letting her know that as a Top Obelisk Blue Student, she had the right to choose her opponent. She smiled at the thought, ready for a rematch with Bastion. Since their duel at the beginning of the School Year, Bastion promised another duel, with another deck.

"I'll let them know later, right now, I gotta get in one more duel before North Academy gets here.

* * *

Alexis ran around the grounds, looking for Jenny. After that fiasco a few days ago, she tried talking to Jenny about what happened, but Jenny didn't want to, something about never going near Belowski or beer again. She didn't know what happened, she remembered feeling lightheaded right after the start of the duel and fell asleep before the end of it. Jenny told her Jaden won, and fell asleep shortly afterwards as well. They had received a reprimand from the Ra Yellow Dorm Supervisor who was their next period teacher about missing class, and sleeping during that time as well. Jenny explained the situation with Crowler and Belowski, so there was no punishment, but they did have to do a makeup assignment instead.

She looked around the forest, when she heard a voice, one she recognized.

"I activate my trap card, Just Desserts," said Jenny, "This allows me to deliver 500 points per monster, making you take 1500 points of damage. Next, Cornelia removes your Luster Dragon #2 from play. I attack with Elyon, destroying Baby Dragon, eliminating the rest of your life points."

(AN9)

Opponent: 0

Jenny: 2300

"Jenny!" said Alexis, finally finding her friend, "There you are; I've been looking all over for you!"

Jenny deactivated her Duel Disk and got her Deck reshuffled for her next duel, not paying attention to Alexis.

"Are you still mad about that?" asked Alexis, "Cause it wasn't my fault!"

"Darn right, it wasn't," replied Jenny, turning to her, "But do you have any idea how annoying it is to hear 'Mokey Mokey' chanting from your friends?"

Jenny walked past her, planning on returning to the school, when Alexis stopped her again.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Alexis, "North Academy is going to be here in 15 minutes. Everyone's heading to the dock."

Jenny's eyes widened, before slapping her forehead in stupidity.

"Thanks, I almost forgot that," replied Jenny, her anger abated, for now, "Let's get going."

So, they raced off to find the docks, and got there relatively quickly. They saw the North Academy Submarine surface a few minutes later and dock at the edge. It didn't take long for Jaden to get right in on the conversation, eager to duel already.

"So, this is your Duel Representative?" asked Foster.

"Yes, this is Jaden Yuki," replied Shepard, before turning to Jaden, "We were about to get to that."

"Alright, I'll wait right here," said Jaden.

"I've heard a lot about you, Jaden," said Foster, "You're the new school phenom."

"Phenom?" asked Jaden, "That's the coolest thing I've ever been called. What's that mean?"

Foster couldn't help but facefault at that, thinking how ridiculous this student was.

"It means: Be quiet," urged Shepard, not wanting to look bad in front of his old friend/rival.

"I just want to meet my opponent," said Jaden, getting an excited look in his eyes.

"Of course, Jaden has to be himself at this thing," deadpanned Jenny, as she and Alexis sweatdropped at his actions, and question at what 'phenom' means.

"I don't know if I can blame him," replied Alexis, trying to think about it logically, "No offense, but Jaden didn't exactly go to an advance school, or even a high school before this one. He may not have ever heard of it before."

"HOLD ON!" exclaimed Jaden, seeing his old rival, "IS THAT REALLY CHAZZ!"

"Whoa," remarked Alexis, "It's Chazz."

"Talk about a difference," said Jenny, looking at Chazz's new wardrobe, "It actually works."

"Don't tell me…" started Alexis, fearing her friend is starting a new crush.

"I'm just making an observation," said Jenny, feeling slightly insulted at her friend's tone, "I have a long-time Boyfriend who I'm very happy with."

Suddenly, a big gust of wind flew by, surprising everyone and cutting off any response from Alexis. They looked up to see two helicopters, with Chazz's brothers looking out of them.

"Who are they?" asked Jenny.

"Chazz's brothers," replied Alexis, "Slade and Jagger. REAL pricks that make Chazz look decent, and that's understating it."

Soon, video crews showed up, causing Jenny to sweatdrop, while one of her eyes twitched.

"Of course," said Jenny, "Their ego prevents them from keeping anything private."

"Can't argue with you there," replied Alexis, as both of them turned to head inside with the crowd.

* * *

An hour later, after some lunch, everyone crowded into the Main Arena, where the crews were all set up and ready to broadcast live across the world. Jenny sat alongside her friends, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Alexis, and even Zane decided to join them in the stands, instead of watching from the balcony. As the intros were going on, Jenny turned to Zane.

"So, got any ideas on who's going to win?" asked Jenny.

"I can't say just yet," replied Zane, "Jaden's always been good with the Elemental Heroes, but Chazz may very well have a new deck that counters a few of Jaden's strategies."

"His brothers are certainly stuck up enough to have the money for such rare cards," replied Jenny, having done her research on the Princeton Brothers during the Lunch Break, "Like Kaiba wannabees."

"GET OFF THE STAGE!" demanded Chazz, walking up to Crowler.

This caused Crowler to get angry with Chazz, inadvertently causing himself to get tied up in his own cord and fall down off the platform.

"Maybe you should go Cordless next time," suggested Jaden, only for Chazz to interrupt him.

"Maybe YOU just ought to be quiet," said Chazz, "It's the Chazz Princeton's turn now. You see, I don't need an introduction because everyone here at Duel Academy knows who I am. Or rather, who I was. Get this: I have changed since you last saw me. Sure, I was once a fellow student and even a classmate of yours. Now, well, I have become an entirely new Chazz. One that's a better duelist than ever: the TOP Duelist at North Academy. That being said, my new skills are going to…"

"CHAZZ IT UP!"

"SAY IT AGAIN!" ordered Chazz.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

"It actually sounds like they like him," said Syrus.

"That's just it, Sy," informed Zane, as the North Academy crowd continued to cheer for their rep, "He's their best duelist. He's earned each of their respect through dueling, and until he loses to another student FROM North Academy, then they'll keep that respect for him."

"So, basically their just fickle," summed up Jenny.

"In a word, yes," replied Zane, "But they'll tell you it's more complicated than that."

"BRING IT ON!" shouted Chazz.

"GET YOUR GAME ON!" replied Jaden.

Jaden: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"I'll start things off, since I'm officially the guest duelist," continued Chazz, "And I'll start off by playing Masked Dragon in defense mode. See if you can handle his bite!"

Masked Dragon

Level: 3

Atk: 1400

Def: 1100

Effect: When destroyed in battle, summon one Dragon-Type Monster with 1500 attack or less to the field.

"My go," said Jaden, "And I'm sending out Burstinatrix in Attack mode, or should I say 'Slayer Mode', because she's slaying that dragon. GO, FIRE STREAM!"

"Great job Jaden," said Syrus, "Now you got the advantage!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Jenny, remembering the Dragon Cards she's used and studied over the years.

"She's right, you know," said Chazz, "Masked Dragon's ability allows me to summon Armed Dragon Level 3!"

Armed Dragon LV3

Level: 3

Atk: 1200

Def: 900

Effect: During your standby phase, send this card from your field to the graveyard to special summon 1 Armed Dragon LV5 from your hand or deck.

"Wait, a Level Dragon?" asked Syrus, not liking the sound of that.

"Yes," replied Alexis, "And if Chazz has actually mastered that deck, that Dragon is about to get bigger and stronger."

"Yugi has Two Level Monsters in his deck," said Jenny, thinking back, "His Silent Magician was the monster that defeated me in our first duel."

Just then, Shepard stood up.

"LET'S GO JADEN! **JADEN IT UP!**" shouted Shepard, to which many people sweatdrop.

"You have got to be (bleep)ing kidding me," said Jenny, sweatdropping.

(AN10)

"Watch the language," warned Alexis.

"Sorry," replied Jenny, not all that sorry.

"Go for it Chazz, I want to see everything that Armed Dragon has to offer!" said Jaden, eager for a good duel, "I'll set a card, and pass it to you!"

"Thanks, and you're about to get a front row seat!" replied Chazz, drawing his next card, "And now that it's my standby phase, I can sacrifice my Level Three, for ARMED DRAGON LV 5!"

Armed Dragon LV5

Level: 5

Atk: 2400

Def: 1700

Effect1: Send one monster from your hand to the graveyard. Select one monster on your opponent's field with equal or less attack, and destroy it.

Effect2: After destroying a monster by battle, send this card to the graveyard during the end phase to special summon Armed Dragon Level 7 from your hand or deck.

"If you think you can get rid of her that easily," said Jaden, activating his trap, "Then you're forgetting 'Hero Ring' which lets her gain the ability to not be destroyed by monsters with 1900 or more attack points. Kinda obnoxious, don't you think?"

Jenny snickered, remembering the card Jaden was referring to.

"Not enough so," countered Chazz, "Because by sending Flying Kamakiri #1 to the grave, I can destroy her, without ever entering my battle phase."

"Sorry Burst, didn't figure that part," apologized Jaden, as Burstinatrix was destroyed.

"_Don't blame you, just bring me back before it's over,_" replied Burstinatrix, before disappearing in a shower of sparks.

"And that she's gone, you're defenseless," continued Chazz, "And I got you right in my sights. Attack him, my Armed Dragon!"

Jaden: 1600

"And here I was beginning to think that you were considered Duel Academy's best," goaded Chazz.

"Oh, you don't even know how true that last part of your statement really is," replied Jaden, getting up, "But next time, Let me set up a stunt double! My hair nearly got fried there."

"Only Jaden," sighed Jenny, while giggling, causing everyone but Bastion and Zane to join in.

"I think I'll end off with a facedown, and let you take another crack," finished Chazz, "or not."

"I'll start with Bubbleman," said Jaden, "And since you haven't seen him yet, I'll let you in on something. When he's by himself when I first summon him, I get two more cards to my hand. Next, I'll add in Polymerization! Fusing Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman into: Elemental Hero Tempest!"

"From there, I'll take out your Armed Dragon, with Glider strike!"

Chazz: 3600

"Not bad, but I'll bet you remember this card," said Chazz, "Call of the Haunted! And since you're done."

CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!

"With a facedown," interrupted Jaden, placing one card in the proper slot.

"I'll activate my Dragon's effect once again," continued Chazz, as if Jaden didn't speak, "I'll send Despair from the Dark and destroy Tempest!"

"Not if I have De-Fusion!" countered Jaden, splitting apart his monster into Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman.

"Thanks, I get to show even more power," replied Chazz, "I attack Sparkman! And since I've destroyed a monster in battle, I can activate another ability!"

"This is bad," said Jenny, "Jaden's gonna have a tough time with this one."

"I summon out Armed Dragon Level 7!" shouted Chazz, as his Dragon changed form again, into an even stronger version of itself.

Armed Dragon LV7

Level: 7

Atk 2800

Def: 1000

Effect1: Can only be special summoned by effect of Armed Dragon LV5.

Effect2: Discard one monster from your hand. Destroy all monsters on your opponent's field with equal or less attack points than the discarded monster.

CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!

* * *

"That's not the monster we gave Chazz," said Jagger.

"What does the fool think he's doing?" wondered Slade.

* * *

"Hang in there Jaden!" said Shepard, who was sitting on North Academy's side due to tradition, "We're with you! Come on everyone! JADEN IT UP! JADEN IT UP!"

"Tell him how it really goes!" prompted Chazz.

CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! SHOW HIM NO MERCY!

* * *

"If he thinks we're doing that lame chant," started Jenny.

"It barely works with Chazz in it anyways," added Alexis.

* * *

"So, Jaden, anything left to say?" asked Chazz.

"Yeah, I gotta get me some of those Level Dragons. Wanna trade?" replied Jaden.

"GET REAL!" countered Chazz, "Like I'd ever trade these cards away! And you're supposed to be scared him, not become a fan!"

"Are you kidding me? That card rocks," said Jaden, "This is turning out to be a great duel!"

"Jaden, you just don't get it, do you?" replied Chazz, "You've got no motivation, no reason for winning! You've got to think of the next step, what's you're goal in life. I have one, and I'm going to succeed because of it! I'm going to take over the WHOLE WORLD!"

* * *

"Deranged much?" asked Bastion.

"I don't know," replied Jenny, looking over at Chazz's brothers, "It's likely he's getting pressured into it. If Chazz were able to make his own decisions, he'd probably have half as much fun as Jaden is."

"And the whole world is hearing it," said Zane.

* * *

"Dat guy is trying to take over the world!" wondered Joey, as he and his family were watching over at Yugi's house with their friends, "He doesn't even know the meaning da word."

"But you gotta admit, he's ambitious," replied Tristan.

"At least he dreams big, just needs to have some reality check in his life," added Duke.

(AN11)

"Well, if his brothers are anything to go by, from what Kaiba said, he's not going to stop any time soon," said Tea Moto, wife of Yugi for 6 years.

"He's not going to win," said Yugi, "And that's for two reasons."

"What are they, Uncle Yugi?" asked Joey's five-year-old son.

"One, I gave Jaden my Winged Kuriboh card, which will help him turn things around," explained Yugi.

"And the other?" asked Mai.

"Having a goal in life isn't bad," continued Yugi, "But there's also being in the now. Something Jaden knows very well."

"How do you know Jaden so well?" asked Tea, "I mean, you only met him once, right?"

Yugi scratched his nose, remembering a day where time stood still for nearly half an hour.

"Yugi," warned Tea.

"It was back when Yami was still with us," said Yugi, remembering their friend which led to many adventures they had, "One day one my way to school, I bumped into him. He knew me for some reason, and we ended up dueling. Through that duel, I realized that I had sent him back here to duel Yami, to not only duel the other King of Games, but also to reclaim his fun side of loving duels. He has yet to find that power Yami sensed within him, but when he does, his skills will increase ten fold."

Everyone continued to watch, with no doubt in any of their minds that Yugi's chosen successor would win the duel.

(AN12)

* * *

"Now, I'll take my turn," said Jaden, "I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode, throw down a facedown, and pass it to you."

"Thanks, I now get to destroy three of your monsters in one go," said Chazz, "I discard Armed Dragon Level 3 from my hand, and destroy all your monsters with 1200 or less attack points."

"That is one incredible special ability," said Zane, feeling impressed by this deck, which he didn't duel against last year.

"You're telling me," said Jenny, fearing her next duel with Chazz. With that deck, he could just beat her in a few moves.

Armed Dragon annihilated all three monsters on Jaden's field, leaving Jaden Defenseless.

"THERE'S STILL A CHANCE YOU CAN WIN THIS!" yelled Shepard, in a futile effort, "JADEN IT UP!"

(AN13)

CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!

"Not so fast, Chazz," said Jaden, adding Burstinatrix and Polymerization to his hand, "Even though Wroughtweiler went to the grave, he's a good boy by bringing back Polymerization and an elemental hero to my hand."

"It won't matter!" declared Chazz, "Cause this duel's over! Attack! DRAGON TALON TERROR!"

Armed Dragon brought back his arm, ready to tear through Jaden, and his life points.

(To be continued)

(Chapter End)

RDF1: Yeah, I know… Short, cliffhanger, and totally wrong of me to do so. Well, I decided to split this into two parts. The next will feature one more duel. Bastion vs. Jenny!

Jenny: Sweetness!

YuGiOhFreak54: That actually makes some sense.

RDF1: Any reason why you didn't add in Christmas break or anything, since it's still a long year with the Shadow Riders and everything.

YuGiOhFreak54: In Anime, it's one season one episode and then its another season the next. It was just too confusing trying to make it Christmas when you know that it's going to be the middle of spring next episode.

Dx: Okay, didn't expect that.

Well, time for Author Notes! GO!

AN1: Well, you never know WHOM the spirits see in the Dominion of the Beasts.

AN2: And, this is probably true if only in the sense of imagination because we have the five Kuriboh Brothers, and Kuribablyon.

AN3: My personal argument for oxymorons and paradoxes for several years now.

AN4: Like the quote, even this last part.

AN5: Well, everyone NOW knows they can, but then, it wasn't as known to these characters.

AN6: Yep, two headaches at once, and I'm trying to limit the lines 4KIDS gave these guys. I think their main writer was on strike, or break, or something during this episode.

AN7: Even Jenny can't fight it off forever, and she's not like Jaden, who dreams of dueling all the time.

AN8: Wanted something different, and ended up with this. Sorry if it doesn't fit!

AN9: There, you two happy now! (Cornelia/Elyon: Yes. Yes we are!)

AN10: Couldn't resist this line from the Rap battle. And yes, she's not really sorry, because that's how the line goes!

AN11: Yes, you can imagine 'Bringing Sexy Back' when he speaks, just like YGOTAS.

AN12: Wanted to add in that little scene, since this is being broadcasted all over the world.

AN13: You'd think he'd get the picture by now, right? Oh well, it's funny and/or sad, whatever you want to choose.

RDF1: So, unless there's anything else?

YuGiOhFreak54: I am working on the next chapter BUT College finals are approaching, so it's going to be a month or two before I can finish Declaration of War, Pt 2.

Dx: Make sure to bring me back as well.

RDF1: Maybe next time.

Until then…

Later,  
RDF1


	9. Want a Way to End the Semester? Rematch!

RDF1: Well, this is unexpected. YuGiOhFreak54 won't be joining us this time.

Dx: Aw man. Oh well, can't help it. Anyways, this seems like a good chapter to me.

Jenny: Me too, I'm looking forward to the Christmas Holidays.

RDF1: Good, cause I just got another idea that I can put into play next chapter.

Dx: You and your ideas. You get like a dozen AS you are writing them, and then they hardly work out, unless it's original enough to get the viewers attention.

RDF1: Whatever. And now, our Guests for the chapter…

Voice: This is so totally cool!

Voice2: I've seen better, and I include your room in that.

Christopher sweatdropped.

Chris: I don't know whether to take that as a compliment, or an insult, Lillian.

Lillian: Considering how much time I've spent with my sister these last six months, fic wise, I'd say it's both, thanks to her.

Dx: Great, as if Cornelia pretending to be Lillian as a 23-year-old wasn't bad enough…

Jenny: Be nice. It's great to have you over.

RDF1: Okay, great meeting you. Let's keep moving…

This Chapter is part 2 of the School Duel, and rounding out the semester where I feel it would work.

Let's begin.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own YuGiOh Gx, or W.I.T.C.H.. This is a fanfic based retelling and nothing more. All OCs owned by RDF1 have been mentioned before, please see earlier chapters for other parts of disclaimer.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_Now, I'll take my turn," said Jaden, "I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode, throw down a facedown, and pass it to you."_

"_Thanks, I now get to destroy three of your monsters in one go," said Chazz, "I discard Armed Dragon Level 3 from my hand, and destroy all your monsters with 1200 or less attack points."_

"_That is one incredible special ability," said Zane, feeling impressed by this deck, which he didn't duel against last year._

"_You're telling me," said Jenny, fearing her next duel with Chazz. With that deck, he could just beat her in a few moves._

_Armed Dragon annihilated all three monsters on Jaden's field, leaving Jaden Defenseless._

"_THERE'S STILL A CHANCE YOU CAN WIN THIS!" yelled Shepard, in a futile effort, "JADEN IT UP!"_

_CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!_

"_Not so fast, Chazz," said Jaden, adding Burstinatrix and Polymerization to his hand, "Even though Wroughtweiler went to the grave, he's a good boy by bringing back Polymerization and an elemental hero to my hand."_

"_It won't matter!" declared Chazz, "Cause this duel's over! Attack! DRAGON TALON TERROR!"_

_Armed Dragon brought back his arm, ready to tear through Jaden, and his life points._

(Recap End)

Jaden: 1600

Chazz: 3600

Jaden looked on as the claw came ever closer.

"JADEN! IF YOU EVER WANTED TO LOSE MY RESPECT FOR YOU AS A DUELIST, THEN DON'T COUNTER THIS ATTACK!" shouted Jenny.

"Who says I won't!" called back Jaden, revealing his facedown, "I PLAY 'HERO SPIRIT'!"

Hero Spirit

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: When one or more 'Elemental Heroes' on your side of the field are sent to the graveyard, reduce the battle damage of one attack by an opponent's monster to zero.

"Thanks to this card, I'm not done yet!" continued Jaden, "So, anything else you'd like to play?"

"Oh please, like one turn is going to matter," said Chazz, finishing his turn, "It won't matter what card you play, I'll still get at your life points sooner or later, and you will finally taste defeat!"

"Really," countered Jaden, "Cause, from what I know, is that one good draw will lead to another one, and start a combo that can turn defeat into victory!"

Jaden drew his card, and Jenny felt a surge of duel energy.

'This is interesting,' thought Jenny, 'Only time I remember feeling this was when Belowski was dueling.'

Thankfully, no headaches, but the duel spirit energy was strong with Jaden.

(AN1)

"I summon out 'Winged Kuriboh'!" said Jaden, bringing out his Spirit Friend, "And he's going in Defense mode."

"Hmm, so you bought one more turn, big deal," scoffed Chazz, "That fuzzball's not a threat."

"WOO!" shouted Winged Kuriboh angrily, "_I'll show you _'_not a threat!_'"

"Aw, did I hurt his feelings!" said Chazz in mock apology.

Jenny got the same feeling again, except this time it was from Chazz.

"Say Chazz, when did you pick up your friend?" asked Jaden.

"What friend?" asked Alexis, thinking Jaden might be starting to lose it, along with the duel, "Is Jaden seeing things?"

"If he is, then I am too," said Jenny, confiding in her friend, "I'll have to tell you the whole story later, but right now: concentrate on the duel itself."

"It's none of your business!" denied Chazz, trying to change the subject, "What else you got?"

"That's all this round," said Jaden, passing it on to Chazz.

"Good, cause that furball's history!" declared Chazz, "ATTACK! Dragon Talon Terror!"

Winged Kuriboh did his job, and that was to protect Jaden, even if it cost him his life this duel.

"Hey wait, no special ability this turn?" asked Syrus.

"Would it matter?" countered Bastion, "Chazz did the smart thing and saved a monster card in his hand from just being thrown away."

"Good ol' Winged Kuriboh!" added Jenny, smiling again, "That's a trooper!"

"My turn, and thanks to Kuriboh, I got another card ready to go! I play Pot of Greed!" said Jaden, drawing two more cards, and smiling a bigger smile than Jenny just did, "Nice! Time to turn this duel around; and around; and around!"

"Mind explaining it in simpler terms, Mr. Riddle-me-this!" demanded Chazz.

"I don't have too, but I will anyways," said Jaden, discarding Hero Kid to the graveyard, "By discarding one card from my hand, I can play 'Special Hurricane' to destroy all monsters that were special summoned! As in, by an effect, not a tribute! AND YOUR DRAGON'S AT THE TOP OF THE LIST!"

Armed Dragon Level 7 was destroyed, leaving Chazz defenseless.

"And I'm not through yet," said Jaden, slapping another card on his disk, "I summon 'Wildheart'! Now, attack him directly!"

Chazz: 2100

* * *

"Looks like the duel's going to be in my favor!" taunted Shepard.

"The duel isn't over yet," said Foster, before calling out "CHAZZ GET UP!"

CHAZZ GET UP! CHAZZ GET UP! CHAZZ GET UP!

Feeling the support of his school, Chazz gets up, though he was slightly winded, and drew his next card.

"I'm still in this, Jaden!" said Chazz, playing his next card, "I play 'Graveyard in the forth Dimension'! See, this card allows me to bring two monsters of a certain type back to my deck, namely Armed Dragons Level 3 and Level 7. Next, my last Armed Dragon Level 3 will be defending my life points this turn."

CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!

"And I'll add in this facedown, and end my turn," finished Chazz.

Chazz looked frustrated that his brothers HAD to show up, and HAD to remind him he needed to become the next King of Games, and this duel was one step closer to that position. Jaden also looked over at Slade and Jagger, and could understand that having family pressure you into something was hard to deal with.

(AN2)

'Wonder what Jaden's thinking about?' thought Jenny.

'_Don't know,_' said Will, '_But whatever it is, it doesn't seem like a happy thought._'

"Okay, Chazz," said Jaden, "Time to turn my game up, and get the REAL duel starting!"

'Okay, he's losing it,' thought Chazz, but couldn't help but respect Jaden for giving him such a good duel.

"I'll start by destroying that Armed Dragon!" declared Jaden, sending in Wildheart.

"Thanks for that," said Chazz, as Armed Dragon was sent to the Graveyard AGAIN, "Now I can play: The Grave of Enkindling!"

The Grave of Enkindling

Type: Normal

Effect: You can only activate this card when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard. You and your opponent each select 1 monster from your respective Graveyards and Special Summon them in Defense Position. Neither monster Special Summoned by this card's effect can change its Battle Position while it is face-up on the field, except with a card effect.

"Now, I get to bring back Armed Dragon Level 5 to the field," said Chazz, bringing his monster back.

Armed Dragon LV5

Def: 1700

CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!

"That was a little cheap," said Syrus, "I mean, he brings back his Level 5 Dragon just like that. Now he can easily destroy a monster on Jaden's field by discarding one card."

"Correct, but the drawback is he can't be moved to attack mode, and he can't activate his other special ability unless he's destroyed one monster of Jaden's," replied Bastion.

"It won't make a difference," said Jenny, thinking about the cards around a Level Deck, "Chazz can still summon back Level Seven next turn if he has a different card he can use."

"Come on, Jaden," said Chazz, getting annoyed with Jaden's hesitation (or lack there of), "Resurrect, bring out a monster to the field already!"

"Uh, monster?" countered Jaden, as if he mocking Chazz, which wasn't the case, "I believe you mean: Monsters!"

"My trap only brings back one!" informed Chazz.

"What card is so special that it's not alone in its summoning?" asked Bastion.

"And I never said IT didn't," replied Jaden, "I bring back: HERO KID! I discarded him to play Special Hurricane. Now, since he's being special summoned himself, I can bring out his brothers to the field from my deck!"

Hero Kid(x3)

Level: 2

Atk: 300

Def: 600

Effect: When this card is special summoned, you and special summon up to two 'Hero Kid's from your deck.

"And I'll throw down a facedown, and call it a turn!" finished Jaden.

* * *

Jenny was impressed. Not only did Jaden bolster his defense, he also set up a combo that would win him the duel.

"It's over," said Jenny, confusing the others.

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis.

"Jaden's won. And that facedown is what it's all about," said Jenny, leaning back to watch the show.

* * *

Chazz: 2100

Jaden: 1600

"My go!" said Chazz, "And I don't need to get rid of three-four cards to destroy your monsters; all I need is playing the right ONE! I play 'Level Up'!"

"'Level up'?" asked Shepard, "I haven't heard of that card!"

"Guess it goes to show that even with years of duel experience and research," said Chazz, disrespecting, yet truthfully pointing out the flaws of, Shepard, "You can't know everything! This card allows me to bypass the effect of Armed Dragons 5 AND 7, to allow me to special summon THE ARMED DRAGON LEVEL 7 ONCE MORE!"

Armed Dragon LV7

Atk: 2800

CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!

* * *

"Looks like your wrong, Jenny," said Zane, "Chazz can now destroy all of Jaden's monsters again."

"Keep watching," replied Jenny, whose look never changed one bit at the reappearance of Armed Dragon Level 7.

* * *

CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!

"Next, I'll add in 'Armed Changer'," continued Chazz from where he left off, "And now that I have discarded an Equip Spell Card, I can destroy your monster, and get another monster from my graveyard back to my hand that's weaker than Armed Dragon."

"Now he can destroy all the Kids, and not wasting another card in his hand to do it too," said Bastion.

"JADEN! NO!" cried out a worried Syrus, worried for his friend.

(AN3)

"Attack with Dragon Driller!" declared Chazz, as Armed Dragon destroyed Wildheart.

Jaden: 300

Chazz: 2100

"And thanks to Armed Changer, I can add Masked Dragon to my hand. But it won't be there for long,' continued Chazz, "I'll now discard Masked Dragon to destroy all those kids. They're grounded!"

* * *

"Uh oh, looks like da kid's in trouble," said Joey.

"I wouldn't worry," replied Yugi.

"Yeah, look at his field. His facedown is raring to go," added Duke.

"This kid IS good," complimented Mai.

"I want to duel him!" shouted the kids in unison.

The adults couldn't help but chuckle at the kids' enthusiasm.

"Maybe one day, you will," replied Yugi, as they continued to watch the rest of the match.

* * *

"Jaden, you have to keep going!" said Shepard, almost desperately.

"That's the plan," said Jaden, getting up, happy that his plan was now in play, "Time to end this duel. Thanks Chazz, it was real fun dueling you again, especially at this level of competition. However, next time, you might want to double check your plan for fallbacks!"

Jaden drew his next card, and put in right into action.

"I play, Warrior Returning Alive!" said Jaden, "This allows me to bring back Avian from my graveyard. I'll add in Burstinatrix and Polymerization that Wroughtweiler brought back to form: ELEMENT HERO FLAME WINGMAN!"

Elemental Hero: Flame Wingman

Level: 6

Atk: 2100

Def: 1200

Effect: Deliver damage equal to the attack of a monster this card destroys in battle.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Chazz, "That's all you got? He doesn't even have enough attack points!"

"You're right about one thing, I'm not kidding," replied Jaden, "But my kids ARE. I'm bringing them back to 'kid' around with your Attack Points. I play 'Miracle Kids'! This card allows me to lower the points of one monster on my opponent's field by 400 for every kid I have in the graveyard."

Armed Dragon LV7

Atk: 2800-1600

"Now, my combo is done. Attack with Infernal Rage!"

Chazz: 1600

* * *

"I guess you were right, Jenny," admitted Zane, "It's over, especially with Wingman's ability activating next."

"Come on guys," said Jenny, getting up, "We got one more thing to do here."

Jenny led the way down as Chazz's Life points hit zero. They noticed Slade and Jagger making their way down as well.

Jaden: 300

Chazz: 0

Seeing as she wasn't going to get there in time, she ran over to Jaden, and slapped Will's Guardian Card on the Monster Zone, allowing her to appear.

"You Loser; you DOG!" said Jagger, "You are a disgrace!"

"You are no brother of ours!" added Slade, before lightning (Quintessence) sparked around them, forcing them back.

"I think I've heard enough from you two," said Jenny, as she and Jaden walked up to them.

"This doesn't concern you, little girl!" said Jagger, "This is a family matter!"

"I think it does!" replied Jenny, "I do NOT tolerate bullies!"

"Jenny," said Chazz, stunned that she would stand up for HIM of all people, considering how much of a jerk he's been.

"He lost! And we gave him the best cards money can buy!" said Slade, "But he didn't use them. That's why he lost!"

"I doubt he could win ANYTHING with you guys breathing down his neck," said Jaden, "I mean, seriously, World Domination based on Dueling! Maybe in Ancient Egypt, but today? Get real!"

"Those 'rare cards' of yours would NOT have helped him in any way!" said Jenny, "He's a great duelist who's done one thing right today; and that's dueling with his own deck, his own cards. Sure, he lost, but that doesn't mean anything if he had fun in this duel. Not to mention, giving it his all."

"She's right," said Chazz, "I did give it my all."

"So did I, and that's why this duel was a lot of fun, even more so than our last duel," added Jaden.

"So," said Jenny, speaking loud enough for EVERYONE to hear, "I think I speak for this entire crowd when I say, 'CHAZZ IT UP!' and mean it. You did every duelist here proud Chazz."

(AN4)

"EVERYONE!" said Jaden, "CHAZZ IT UP!"

CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!

The cries were deafening to the Princeton Brothers, and Chazz was amazed that even his former classmates and teachers were supporting him for what he chose to do.

"Thank you," said Chazz realizing that his classmates didn't REALLY abandon him that easily after all. They were just poking fun, something he did every day himself, or at least did until now, 'And that's why, I've got to stay here. I've learned everything I could at North Academy, but Duel Academy is still full of great duelists. I can't leave knowing that.'

* * *

As the North Academy students were about to leave in their sub, Chazz turns to Jaden.

"Hey man, it was great having you visit. Don't forget about us up there," started Jaden, before Chazz cut him off.

"No Jaden, I'm not going to forget about anyone here, because I'm staying here," said Chazz.

"But you're our best duelist Chazz," said the current second best student with a Russian accent.

"And that's why I can't go back with you. I've learned everything North Academy has to offer, so I need to stay around strong duelists in order to get stronger myself."

"Good call, Chazz," said Jenny, giving him a smile, "It'd be nice to duel you again."

"Oh, don't worry," replied Chazz, smirking, "I'm not going to lose to that OTK again. You can count on that!"

"Looking forward to it," said Jenny, smirking right back.

"You're attention please," announced Crowler, from the stage behind them, "It's time to announce this year's Miss Duel Academy! Who will give the reward to the winning School's Chancellor!"

Miss Duel Academy rose up from beneath the stage… to reveal Miss Dorothy!

"AAGGHH!" shouted Jenny, falling back.

Others had similar reactions, given that Miss Dorothy was NOT who they were expecting.

"Will the winning Chancellor approach the stage," added Crowler, as Shepard walked up, and got a kiss from Dorothy/Miss Duel Academy.

Foster started bawling, causing Chazz to slowly back away from his now former Chancellor, obviously wondering if he should take some therapy for this.

"I'LL RETURN NEXT YEAR! AND I **WILL** WIN YOU BACK!" cried Foster as he ran back to his sub in tears.

"That's a chick!" wondered Chazz.

"I want to say I'm disappointed," said Jenny, as she got up and joined him, "But for some reason, I'm not."

"Probably for that same reason, I agree with you," replied Chazz.

(AN5)

* * *

After the sub left with one final cry of 'CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!' Shepard got Chazz's attention.

"There is one thing," said Shepard, "Banner…"

"Since you left Duel Academy and now have transferred back, you must begin anew at Slifer Red," informed Banner, to Chazz's horror.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Chazz, turning back to the sub, "WAIT! GET BACK HERE! DON'T LEAVE ME AT **SLIFER**!"

"Are you kidding me!" said Jaden, "We got the best dorm on campus. If you don't mind the roaches."

"And the occasion rat," added Syrus.

"Why not give the Slifer Cheer guys?" suggested Jaden, to which everyone to great joy, and humor, in doing.

S! L! I! F! E!

"Can't we just have 'Chazz it up!'" asked Chazz.

"Or 'Slifer it up!'" joked Jaden, to which he actually got a few laughs from the crowd.

(AN6)

After most of the crowd left, Chancellor Shepard, Chazz, Jenny, Jaden, and Professor Banner remained at the dock for a few moments more.

"Looking forward to an excellent semester with you in Slifer," said Jaden, "See ya in class tomorrow!"

"Oh, one more thing," said Banner, getting Chazz's attention once more, "Since Finals are next week, you will be excused from taking them."

"Don't get used to it," added Shepard, "This is only because you will not be able to catch up on the material in one weeks time, despite being a former Obelisk Blue."

After they left, Jenny started walking with Chazz, given that she felt the need give one last joke to Chazz before the day was over.

"Ya know," said Jenny, getting Chazz's attention as they walked, "It's funny. A little ironic, but actually apropos because of what's happened."

"And what's that!" asked Chazz, not liking where this was going.

"You said that you would never be a Ra Yellow Student before you left," informed Jenny, before smirking, "And even now, you AREN'T a Ra Yellow, but a Slifer Red. Now THAT'S Funny."

"I don't know whether to be angry that you're making such a joke," replied Chazz, looking a little put out, "Or glad that you didn't share it with the others."

"You earned my respect today Chazz," said Jenny, "And believe me, I had the hardest time respecting you of all people. But, I can't really blame you after seeing how your brothers treat you. You never really learned otherwise."

"Thanks, I think," said Chazz.

"See ya in class tomorrow," said Jenny, taking the path to the Female Obelisk Blue Dorm at the crossroads, "Otherwise, going to another Academy will be the LEAST of the distance needed to travel to prevent us from getting you back here.

"Just keep that in mind," finished Jenny, before hurrying along the path out of sight from Chazz.

"Hmm," said Chazz, "I never thought I'd ever find someone who actually wants to be a real friend with me. I'll have to keep that in mind for next semester."

* * *

The next few days weren't as awkward as it might have been, given that Chazz had returned and was now apparently sitting with the other Slifers in the Classrooms. That weekend, Jenny received an email that she would be able to select her opponent for the Finals of the semester. She thought long and hard over the next two days, before finally deciding her opponent.

"It's time for our rematch Bastion," said Jenny, as she sent in her response to the Faculty Board.

* * *

The day before the finals, everyone learned who would be dueling whom, and Bastion was interested to see that he would be having his rematch with Jenny finally. He had worked on his deck a little more to prepare himself for the duel, but he wasn't just quite ready.

* * *

That night, Bastion was reviewing all the combos he's seen, or heard about, Jenny using, and was at a loss for accurately countering EVERY combo of hers.

"It would seem to be a combination of Card Effects and Spell Cards, with an occasion trap card here and there. I have Imperial Order to deal with the spell cards, and a few Life Point recovery cards to deal with the cost of the card."

However, he couldn't find that one card that would disable all abilities. He had searched for over a month, before it hit him. The card he was looking for may very well be not released yet. SO, looking through the database of unreleased cards, he found what he was looking for. It was a Trap Card known as Tyrant's Tirade, and it wasn't scheduled to be release to the public until next spring.

"Hmm," pondered Bastion, "With the right phrasing to Pegasus, I might be able to borrow a prototype of that card to use against Jenny. Better make sure it gets here by tomorrow afternoon, or I'm sunk."

With that, he worked on an email to Pegasus, and sent it just before getting ready for bed. If all goes well, Jenny would be in for a BIG surprise.

(AN7)

* * *

The morning of the exams, Jenny spent a few minutes in quiet meditation, if only to converse with her duel spirits. Something she picked up from Belowski. She had to admit, he had a point. They have some good conversations. While she didn't do this very often, it was very relaxing when she did. Today, she checked up on Chris and Lillian, to see if she's forgiven him yet for the 'Marriage' incident. She could have done better, but some things just couldn't be helped. Turns out, they were doing better, as long as the incident was never mentioned again, so she wisely left them to it. She went over and visited Cobalt Blue to see how the rehearsals were going and found the W.I.T.C.H. girls doing a song and dance number with them. Seeing no one else, she decided to let them be and return to her body. She opened her eyes to see that only ten minutes had passed, which was good, because she didn't have any extra time left over to get ready for school.

* * *

Bastion was excited. Pegasus had sent a reply, saying that he could test out the new card against Jenny, but would need to return it before the day was out. In between written exams, Bastion headed over to the card shop where the card was sent, and Dorothy's assistant gave him his package. He added the card to his deck and made his way to the next class, knowing that even with this card, he would still need to be extra careful, because he still lost to Jaden even after sealing away his fusion monsters.

* * *

After the written finals were over, everyone had break for lunch before meeting up at the designated arenas for their Practical Exams. Jenny was watching as Alexis dueled and defeated another Obelisk Blue, despite being a second year student.

'_Well, she IS the Queen of Obelisk Blue,_" spoke up Will.

'You'd think I'd be the Queen,' replied Jenny, 'Since I beat her and all.'

'_It just feels right that she be queen, ya know?_' responded Will, before disappearing, '_What with Jaden being the best first year on campus and all._'

Jenny couldn't help but chuckle at the truth of the statement. Despite neither losing a duel yet, Jaden had a greater record given the two dozen+ duels that Jaden won during the suspension Jenny was going through.

"Bastion Misawa, please report to arena 5 for your duel," was announced over the intercom, giving Jenny the cue to head out as well.

* * *

"Oh wow," said Jaden, as he got to his seat alongside Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, and Zane, "Jenny and Bastion are dueling? That's awesome!"

"We'll see what Bastion has in store for her," said Zane, actually interested in this duel, which was a rare sight.

"Jenny's gonna win," said Syrus, "She's not an Obelisk for nothing."

"I wouldn't count Bastion out," added Alexis, "He's dueled her before, and he's been working on a better deck since then."

"No matter the outcome," said Chumley, "This will be one lischus duel."

* * *

"Ready?" asked Jenny, activating her duel disk.

Jenny: 4000

Bastion: 4000

"And waiting," replied Bastion, doing the same and drawing his first cards, "I'll start off with Carboneddon in defense mode, and set two cards facedown. I'll pass it to you."

* * *

"That's new," said Jaden, "Bastion allowed me to destroy Carboneddon in our duel. What's he up to?"

"We'll see," replied Zane, "Right now, it's Jenny's turn."

* * *

"My go," said Jenny, before summoning her first monster, "I summon 'Average Teenager – Will Vandom' in attack mode. And I'll activate her ability to summon 'Average Teenager – Irma Lair' in attack mode as well."

Average Teenager – Will Vandom

Level: 4

Atk: 1500

Def: 1300

Effect: Once per turn, special summon 'Average Teenager' from your hand to the field in attack mode.

Average Teenager – Irma Lair

Level: 4

Atk: 1200

Def: 1900

Effect: Once per turn, can survive one battle that would destroy her.

"Irma, take that carbon based dino down! Hydro strike!" called out Jenny.

"_Time to dissolve this guy,_" said Irma, shooting a stream of water at Carboneddon, destroying him.

"Next up, Will," added Jenny, "Quintessence burst!"

"Not so fast!" countered Bastion, revealing a facedown, "I play my trap: Periodic Table Cycle!"

Periodic Table Cycle

Type: Counter Trap

Effect: When an 'eddon' monster on your field is destroyed by battle, you can special summon a different 'eddon' from your deck to the field. That monster's ability is negated.

"I now summon 'Oxygeddon' to the field in attack mode."

Oxygeddon

Level: 4

Atk: 1800

Def: 800

"_Aw man,_" complained Will, as her attack died down, "_This is lame._"

"You'll get your chance," said Jenny, "I'll set a card facedown and pass it to you."

"Then it's my turn. I summon Hydrogeddon to the field in attack mode!" started Bastion, "I attack with Hydrogeddon and destroy Will!"

Jenny: 3900

"Next I can summon a second Hydrogeddon," continued Bastion, "And I attack with my second Hydrogeddon!"

"Irma can survive one battle per turn," reminded Jenny.

Jenny: 3500

"But my assault's not done yet," said Bastion, "My Oxygeddon attacks now, and destroys Irma!"

"I reveal my facedown!" said Jenny, "Draining Shield! Now I gain life points equal to Oxygeddon's attack points!"

Jenny: 5300

"I now activate 'Bonding H2O'," finished Bastion, "To summon the 'Water Dragon!"

Water Dragon

Level: 8

Atk: 2800

Def: 2600

* * *

"This isn't good," said Syrus.

"Yeah," agreed Alexis, "Not only does Bastion have his star monster out, he also has a facedown for whatever surprises Jenny may still have."

"Jenny's fine," replied Jaden, "She's still got TONS of monsters. Not to mention spells and traps to bring them out."

* * *

"I'll set one more card facedown and end my turn," finished Bastion.

"My draw," said Jenny, and looking at her card, her options were thin, "I summon Cornelia to the field in attack mode."

Average Teenager – Cornelia Hale

Level: 4

Atk: 1800

Def: 1700

Effect: Once per turn, can destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field.

"And I will activate her effect, allowing me to destroy that Water Dragon of yours," said Jenny.

"I don't think so," said Bastion, "I reveal: Solemn Judgement!"

Bastion: 2000

"Not that card!" exclaimed Jenny, as Cornelia was destroyed.

"Yes, and now that Cornelia's gone, you have no other way to attack this turn," said Bastion.

"I switch Irma into defense mode and end my turn," finished Jenny.

"My turn," followed Bastion, "I play the spell card Pot of Greed, which adds two more cards to my hand. Next I'll add in 'Graceful Charity', I draw three new cards, and discard two. Now that I have ten cards on Carboneddon, I remove him from play to special summon 'Hyozanryu' from my deck!"

Hyozanryu

Level: 7

Atk: 2100

Def: 2800

"I now play the spell: Stop Defense. This allows me to force Irma into attack mode. I now attack with both my monsters, destroying her!"

Jenny: 5300-3700-2800

"I'll set one more card facedown and end my turn," finished Bastion.

Bastion's hand: 1 cards.

Jenny's hand: 3 cards.

"My draw. I play my own 'Pot of Greed', giving me two more cards. Next I summon Hay Lin to the field in attack mode. I'll now add in 'Double Summon' and 'Cost Down'. By discarding one card in my hand," said Jenny as she discarded Taranee, "I summon out 'Queen Elyon' to the field in attack mode. Next, with her ability, I get to summon out 'Prince Phobos' to the field in attack mode!"

Queen of Meridian – Elyon

Level: 7

Atk: 2000

Def: 2800

Effect: Once per turn, you can special summon one monster from your deck, hand, or graveyard.

Prince of Meridian – Phobos

Level: 8

Atk: 3000

Def: 1000

* * *

"There's a turn around," said Alexis.

"That's a totally lischus combo," said Chumley.

"But will it be enough?" asked Jaden, who was now starting to get worried about her friend, even if only a little.

* * *

"Phobos, attack Water Dragon, Dark Element blast!" ordered Jenny.

Bastion: 1800

"Thanks for that," replied Bastion, "Because now I get my 2 Hydrogeddons back as well as my Oxygeddon."

"I can still attack with Queen Elyon!" continued Jenny.

"Not really," replied Bastion, "I activate Amorphous Barrier. This negates her attack and ends the battle phase."

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn," finished Jenny, as she sighed.

"My draw," said Bastion, "And it's time to end this duel! I play 'Card of Sanctity'! Now we both have 6 cards in our hands again."

"Thanks," replied Jenny, who got a good look at her hand before Bastion continued his move.

"I also play my last facedown 'Tyrant's Tirade'!" continued Bastion, confusing the heck out of everyone there, "Don't know what it does? Not surprising, because I had to make a special request from Pegasus himself to use this prototype in today's duel!"

Tyrant's Tirade

Type: Continuous Trap

Effect: Sacrifice two monsters. Your opponent cannot activate special abilities on the field or in their hand.

(AN8)

Jenny WAS impressed. That card all but locked down her deck. It was the perfect counter for her monsters, which allowed her to devastate her opponents depending on which group of monsters was out at one time. Luckily, she has a good card that can counter it, or another card she believes Bastion has as well.

"Next, I'll add in 'Ritual of Lithmus'," added Bastion, "I sacrifice my two remaining monsters in order to summon 'Lithmus Doom Swordsman'! You remember him, don't you Jenny?"

Lithmus Doom Swordsman

Level: 8

Atk: 0-3000

Def: 0-3000

Effect: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Ritual of Lithmus". This card cannot be destroyed by battle and is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards. While there is a face-up Trap Card on the field, this card's ATK and DEF become 3000.

"Yeah," sighed Jenny, realizing what this meant, "I remember."

"Attack and destroy Phobos," declared Bastion, as his swordsman destroyed Phobos without being destroyed himself, "And I'll end off with 'Back to Square One'. I'll discard a card to send Elyon back to the top of your deck."

* * *

"No!" said Syrus, concerned about Jenny.

If this was any other duelist, they might have been cheering for Bastion, but since it was Jenny, they didn't wanted her to lose this easily. And Jaden realized what he could do to get her back. However, before he could speak out, someone else beat him to it.

"JENNY!" said Chazz, who had entered the arena just two minutes ago, "Don't lose to this guy! Just because I lost to him doesn't mean you're allowed to do so as well! Show everyone here why your one of the top Obelisk Blue students around!"

Jenny was stunned, but not surprised. She felt a smile coming on, remembering their talk that night before parting.

"Thanks Chazz," replied Jenny, before turning to Bastion, "You hear that? I can't lose now! My go!"

Jenny drew back Elyon, but it didn't matter. She already had the card combination she needed ready to go.

"I start by playing this spell card: Soul Release!" continued Jenny, "I now remove my 'Average Teenagers' from the graveyard from play."

"I don't think so!" countered Bastion, "I activate my trap card: Imperial Order! Now your spell is cancelled!"

"Take another look!" said Jenny, activating her last facedown as well, "I activate 'Trap Jammer'! Now your trap is cancelled! Allowing me to continue my combo!"

* * *

"That's what I'm talking about!" cheered Jaden.

"And she's not done yet," added Alexis.

"Totally Lischus," included Chumley.

"Way to combo, Jen," said Syrus.

"She gets stronger with every duel, just like you Jaden," informed Zane, who wasn't easily impressed, yet was by Jenny.

'Sweet,' thought Jaden.

'WOO!' added Winged Kuriboh, "_Don't miss this part, Jaden!_"

* * *

Bastion: 1800

Jenny: 2800

"I'll now activate 'Trap Booster'! I discard one card from my hand to play a trap card from my hand! I discard Elyon to play the trap: RETURN FROM THE DIFFERENT DIMENSION!"

Return from the Different Dimension

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: Pay Half your Life Points. Special summon up to five monsters removed from play. During the end phase, remove those same monsters from play.

Jenny: 1400

"So, welcome back 'Average Teenagers'!" continued Jenny, as W.I.T.C.H. returned to the field, "And I'll add in 'Heart of Kandrakar', to bring out the 'W.I.T.C.H.' Guardians!"

Guardian of the Veil – Will

Level: 7

Atk: 2500

Def: 2200

Effect: When all 'Guardian of the Veil' monsters are on the field, destroy one monster on opponent's side of the field and opponent takes damage equal to destroyed monster's attack points.

Guardian of the Veil – Irma

Level: 7

Atk: 2200

Def: 2600

Effect: Once per turn, one battle is negated.

Guardian of the Veil – Taranee

Level: 7

Atk: 2600

Def: 2300

Effect: Once per turn, one 'Guardian of the Veil' monster gains 500 attack points until the end phase.

Guardian of the Veil – Cornelia

Level: 7

Atk: 2800

Def: 2000

Effect: Sacrifice 1000 life points to destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

Guardian of the Veil – Hay Lin

Level: 7

Atk: 2300

Def: 2800

Effect: Sacrifice 500 points to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field.

"True," replied Bastion, "But none of them have enough attack points. Nor can they activate their special abilities!"

"You think I don't know that!" questioned Jenny, "I know very well that I can't win if I attack right now. But I still got a card to play!"

"If you're thinking 'Heatherfield' is going to save you, only two monsters will be stronger than mine with that card," challenged Bastion.

"Well it's a good thing that 'Heatherfield' ISN'T the card I'm playing then," said Jenny, placing her last card in the Field Spell slot, "I play 'Kandrakar'!"

Kandrakar

Effect: Increase all 'Guardian of the Veil' and 'Former Guardian of the Infinite Dimensions' monsters' attack by 1000 points.

"Now, I have ALL my monsters with higher attack points than your Swordsman. Even with being immortal in battle, I can still win," said Jenny, "And I'll let Will sit this one out, since she got to have the spotlight plenty of times before. So, ELEMENT BURST!"

Bastion: 1800-1000-700-500-0

Jenny: 1400

Bastion was stunned, but smiled. It was a great duel, no matter how many times the advantage changed hands.

"Great duel, Bastion," said Jenny, "I have to say, I had my work cut out for me."

"Why do I doubt that?" replied Bastion, as they shook hands.

"No, I did have my work cut out for me," countered Jenny, as they moved towards the stands together, where their friends were, "If it weren't for your 'Card of Sanctity', I might have lost."

"We'll never know, will we?" smirked Bastion; glad to know his friend was being honest.

* * *

The next day, the students were packing for Christmas break, or any other holiday they celebrated. Everyone met at the docks before heading to their rooms. It was going to be a long month away from Duel Academy, but it was well earned.

(Chapter End)

Sorry for the shortness, needed to end somewhere, so I can have a transition chapter next time.

Dx: I WILL be in the next chapter, right?  
Jenny: We'll see.

Dx: Jenny!

RDF1: Relax, just be patient.

Okay guys, I think that's all, other than ANs.

Author Notes:  
AN1: Unintentional reference to Star Wars FTW! But really, Jaden has an incredible bond with his duel cards.

AN2: Jaden was forced to send Yubel on the notion that he didn't know better. Too bad it ended up being worse than usual.

AN3: Seriously, he's like a whiney kid at that statement. That being said, there is NO YAOI in my fics!

AN4: Yep, Chazz dueled using his own cards, and that means a lot to true duelists. I dare say even Yugi would be proud of him making that decision.

AN5: Kind of like Iron Man 2, with the Ex-Wife. I mean… it's Hammer-tech. Not to mention he forgot what the dude actually said. It busts the bunker under the already busted bunker, not the first bunker. LOL. That being said, you can't be disappointed in something that's that sad to begin with.

AN6: I know in the anime, everyone said that, but I felt that Jaden needed to make that joke alone.

AN7: If you peaked down before reading on, then I'll spoil it for you, it's a card that wasn't released until 5Ds era. However, it's the closest thing to a lockdown for Jenny's deck that I could find.

AN8: Again, tweaked card description to work in favor of one person. The only duelist who would truly benefit from is Belowski, because he has no effect monster that I've seen yet.

I think that's all. I've gotten my tenth review on my latest chapter in my Digimon fic, so look out for that in the next week or so. I need time to get it worked out.

Dx: We better get going on that Digimon chapter before people start sending you PMs about it.

He's right. Until then…

Later,

RDF1


	10. Dueling for a Medallion

Here we are again. We've been here a few times before.

Dx: Okay, two times, dude. Only two times.

Jenny: Can you even count one of them; I mean, it wasn't like Digital Kingdom Hearts was that great of a hit.

RDF1: That's kinda rude to someone who's allowing you to star in a fic after the many mistakes DragonX did.

Dx: Don't you mean, that you did and I suffered because of it?

LR: Does it matter?

Voice1: I hope this is the right place.

Voice2: If it's not, we need to ask for directions.

Voice1: Whatever.

RDF1: Over here, guys. I'm glad you made it.

Voice1: Dang, not a bad place here, right Martin?

Voice2: You said it, Eric. This place is better than mine, more or less.

LR: Nice to see new characters, again!

Jenny: Yay! New characters. (O.O) CRAP! MORE PEOPLE IN MY MINDSCAPE! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Jenny runs to the fic.

RDF1: DragonX, better go after her.

Dx: Sure thing.

DragonX leaves for fic as well.

Martin/Eric: Was it something we said?

LR: Don't worry about it.

RDF1: I'd better get to the fic if I were you though.

Eric/Martin: Sure thing.

Eric and Martin leave for the fic.

Just an explanation: Throughout the entire show of W.I.T.C.H., Irma and Martin have had a bond that runs deeper than Irma cares to admit, and she actually does admit that she cares about him in L is for Loser. (Seriously, go see that episode! It's a good one for those who want/need to see drama in perspective. LOL!) That being said, her crush on Andrew Hornby not withstanding, she doesn't feel that she needs the support from him more so than the forgiveness from Martin. That's what made her truly happy at the end of the episode. So, that's why I am a Martin/Irma fan AND PROUD OF IT!

YuGiOhFreak54: Sorry I'm late. I had a project due in class.

RDF1: Ah, the wonders/horrors of schoolwork. A necessary evil if you want to live in this world decently or better.

YuGiOhFreak54: Ain't it the truth. So, what's new?

RDF1: Adding three new cards to Jenny's deck. You just missed the two characters that stopped by.

YuGiOhFreak54: That's okay, I'll learn more about them soon enough.

RDF1: Understood. Glad to have you back here.

YuGiOhFreak54: Glad to be back. I had personal business to attend to and couldn't make it last time.

RDF1: We all have that from time to time, though if nobody else reviews my latest chapter of my Digimon fic, I'm gonna Personal Business that one for a year before updating again.

Warning: If you have not reviewed my latest Digimon Chapter by the time this chapter has been posted, please do so now before the year-long hiatus is put up on there. Those that have seen this chapter have been warned.

RDF1: That being said, those that don't care for Digimon have nothing to worry about, because it wouldn't matter to me if they reviewed or not, because they clicked on this link to read this fic.

YuGiOhFreak54: Damn Straight.

Abridged Iruka: Why does everyone steal my catchphrase now?

RDF1: Because it's something worth stealing!

YuGiOhFreak54: Yep. That it is.

I think that covers it all, for now. Let's get the fic started.

Disclaimer: Just like Abridged Parodies on Youtube, this fic is a NON-PROFIT FAN BASED **FAN**_**FICTION**_**!** RDF1 Doesn't own anything already previously mentioned, as well as YuGiOhFreak54 and Abridged Iruka. Please review the fic because you want more!

RDF1: Anything you want to add before we start? Any questions or anything?

YuGiOhFreak54: Just a heads up. I'm currently working on a Harry Potter and Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic story. Stay tuned for that!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_So, welcome back 'Average Teenagers'!" continued Jenny, as W.I.T.C.H. returned to the field, "And I'll add in 'Heart of Kandrakar', to bring out the 'W.I.T.C.H.' Guardians!"_

_Guardian of the Veil – Will_

_Level: 7_

_Atk: 2500_

_Def: 2200_

_Effect: When all 'Guardian of the Veil' monsters are on the field, destroy one monster on opponent's side of the field and opponent takes damage equal to destroyed monster's attack points._

_Guardian of the Veil – Irma_

_Level: 7_

_Atk: 2200_

_Def: 2600_

_Effect: Once per turn, one battle is negated._

_Guardian of the Veil – Taranee_

_Level: 7_

_Atk: 2600_

_Def: 2300_

_Effect: Once per turn, one 'Guardian of the Veil' monster gains 500 attack points until the end phase._

_Guardian of the Veil – Cornelia_

_Level: 7_

_Atk: 2800_

_Def: 2000_

_Effect: Sacrifice 1000 life points to destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field._

_Guardian of the Veil – Hay Lin_

_Level: 7_

_Atk: 2300_

_Def: 2800_

_Effect: Sacrifice 500 points to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field._

"_True," replied Bastion, "But none of them have enough attack points. Nor can they activate their special abilities!"_

"_You think I don't know that!" questioned Jenny, "I know very well that I can't win if I attack right now. But I still got a card to play!"_

"_If you're thinking 'Heatherfield' is going to save you, only two monsters will be stronger than mine with that card," challenged Bastion._

"_Well it's a good thing that 'Heatherfield' ISN'T the card I'm playing then," said Jenny, placing her last card in the Field Spell slot, "I play 'Kandrakar'!"_

_Kandrakar_

_Effect: Increase all 'Guardian of the Veil' and 'Former Guardian of the Infinite Dimensions' monsters' attack by 1000 points._

"_Now, I have ALL my monsters with higher attack points than your Swordsman. Even with being immortal in battle, I can still win," said Jenny, "And I'll let Will sit this one out, since she got to have the spotlight plenty of times before. So, ELEMENT BURST!"_

_Bastion: 1800-1000-700-500-0_

_Bastion was stunned, but smiled. It was a great duel, no matter how many times the advantage changed hands._

"_Great duel, Bastion," said Jenny, "I have to say, I had my work cut out for me."_

"_Why do I doubt that?" replied Bastion, as they shook hands._

"_No, I did have my work cut out for me," countered Jenny, as they moved towards the stands together, where their friends were, "If it weren't for your 'Card of Sanctity', I might have lost."_

"_We'll never know, will we?" smirked Bastion; glad to know his friend was being honest._

* * *

_The next day, the students were packing for Christmas break, or any other holiday they celebrated. Everyone met at the docks before heading to their rooms. It was going to be a long month away from Duel Academy, but it was well earned._

(Recap End)

Jenny smiled; it was good to be home for the holidays. The duels she welcomed with renewed vigor had nothing boring about them. However, she had a real surprise Christmas morning. She received a gift from Yugi himself, as well as Pegasus, along with a note. The new cards she received, she could see how useful they would be in her upcoming duels.

(AN1)

A couple dates with DragonX later, and she was ready to head back to Duel Academy. She met up with some of her friends on the boat back, but never really stayed too long with any one group, preferring to not choose favorites, though nearly every student knew she had chosen Jaden's ever growing group, hands down. The first few weeks back to school were all about getting back into the curriculum, and outdoor dueling just for the chance at increasing their rank in their year. While Jenny held the Top Spot of Obelisk Blue, it was Alexis that was Queen, and she had no problem with it, because her future king, as Jenny and many others knew, was Jaden Yuki, of Slifer Red. She often giggled at the absurdity of it, but it still made sense nonetheless. The only thing she couldn't figure out was the fact that Jaden still had mediocre grades compared to hers and the other Obelisks; even Ras had higher marks that rarely lost a match.

Jenny sighed, a few weeks into the School year and she was getting bored. She had dueled at least 200 times since she started and she just wanted another break like the week and a half suspension. Doubtful would be the best word for it.

(AN2)

The monotony was broken one day in Alchemy Class, when Professor Banner proposed a field trip for extra credit to the excavated ruins site on Duel Academy that Pegasus found years ago, but abandoned due to respect for what he found.

(AN3)

So, Saturday morning, Jenny was up and ready to find Alexis joining her as they headed to the school to meet the others, meaning Jaden, Syrus and Chumley. The ten-mile hike to the far side of the volcano was alright, if you regularly went walking on mountain trails and everything, but what made it worse was Chumley's constant whining that eve got on Jenny's nerves. Almost once or twice, she was thinking about summoning one of the guardians, just to spook him into silence. She was never more grateful when they got there, so Chumley would stop complaining for a few moments.

"Sweet," said Jaden, "Now that we're here, let's break for a quick lunch."

"I don't see why not," said Banner, "It's a good thing I saved some Pizza from lunch yesterday."

"You get Pizza?" asked Jaden.

"What do you expect?" spoke up Jenny, pausing between mouthfuls, "He gets to go to the Teacher's Lounge, which has a café similar if not better than Ra Yellow's. I'm just glad I can make PB&J's with the best of them."

"Mind sharing?" asked Syrus.

"Not at all," said Jenny, giving Syrus a half-sandwich in exchange for a rice ball.

"PHARAOH! I THOUGHT I LEFT YOU AT HOME!" exclaimed Banner, clearly upset that his lunch was gone, "WHY DID YOU EAT MY PIZZA!"

"Meow," was all he got in response, as Pharaoh jumped out of the pack and wandered around.

"Um…" started Professor Banner, tears in his eyes, "Would you…"

"Here," said Jenny, tossing him a sandwich, "Just be glad I made six this morning, or you'd be out of luck."

(AN4)

"Thank you Jenny," said Banner, as he began to eat.

"You didn't have to do that, Jenny," said Alexis, "He was going to have a Pizza for himself."

"Yep," replied Jenny, stopping for a second, "But this way, he owes me one…"

She was cut short by Pharaoh's yelp of surprise. Soon, the ruins turned into something out of the twilight zone, and Jenny felt a tingling sensation running through her spine.

"_Hey, Jenny,_" spoke up Will, "_You might want to start running, like NOW!_"

"Just what I was feeling," replied Jenny, who started to run with the others. However, she was stopped short when Jaden decided to veer off into a different direction.

"Jaden! NO!" called out Alexis, but it was too late.

The light had gotten so bright, it blinded everyone, including Jenny, forcing her into unconsciousness for a little while.

* * *

When Jenny woke up, she found herself tied up by the ankles and wrists, in front of a man who looked like the Gravekeeper's Chief, who was sitting on a small throne, waiting for her to wake up.

"At last, the defiler has awoken," said the Chief, causing Jenny to raise an eyebrow, "And yes, young one, we know who you are. Maximillion Pegasus may have allowed us to live in the form of cards for the bidding of those in your world, but you have now traversed in our world, and must be punished."

"How 'bout not and say we did?" suggested Jenny, wanting to be free, but knew it wasn't going to happen any time soon. She had seen too many shows growing up with this type of plot. She just never expected to be apart of one, "And what do you mean, 'defiler'?"

"You have besmirched our realm, The Dominion of the Beast," continued the Chief, standing up as he did so, "For allowing creatures from other dimensions to cross into this one, just for the sake of your dueling streak."

This got Jenny ticked right away, and that wasn't easy to do half the time.

"Okay, two things: One, Don't talk smack about W.I.T.C.H., and two, the last thing on my mind, if it was at all, was my freaking winning streak! I was just looking for a deck that suited me."

"ENOUGH! Tie her up and set up her fate alongside the others," finished the Chief, "Yazmin has found the last intruder. Maybe he can provide us with some amusement."

So, a few minutes later found Jenny hanging under a platform that seemed to mirror a dueling arena back home. With nothing but time to think about it, she did admit the Chief had a point, she did cross a line or two when creating her deck, but she didn't really think of it at the time. She heard a duel disk activate above her and could only assume Jaden was starting a duel with the Chief.

"Jaden! Help us!" cried out Syrus.

"Get us out of here!" added Chumley.

"I would very much like to NOT be buried alive down here!" called out Banner.

"Save us, and Jenny!" finished out Alexis.

"Jenny?" asked Jaden.

"Hey Jaden!" called out Jenny from her spot hanging under him.

"Jenny? What are you doing down there?" asked Jaden.

"Nothing much, just hanging around."

"Hanging around?"

"Yep, hanging around."

"What d'you do?"

"Just made a deck."

"Made a deck?"

'Why am I reminded of another show this point?' thought Jenny, before calling out all the same, "Yep, made my W.I.T.C.H. deck. Apparently these guys don't like that."

"Very much so," interrupted the Chief, who was getting annoyed with the exchange, "If you lose, her rope will be cut and she will fall to her demise."

(AN5)

"Why not bury me alive? Or are you afraid that I'd bust out?" quipped Jenny.

"Silence, or I cut the rope now!" commanded the Chief in such a tone that Jenny chose wisely not to argue again.

'Geez, he can be such a grouch,' thought Jenny.

"Fine then!" said Jaden, getting their attention again, "Let's just get our game on!"

"What manner of speaking is that?" asked Chief, who was both annoyed, and confused.

"It's figure of speech," replied Jaden, "You know, 'It's time to duel', and all that."

Jaden: 4000

Chief: 4000

"Don't bring such foul language into this arena again!" demanded Chief, "I'll start with a monster facedown in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"And starts mine," said Jaden, 'grouch'.

"_Hey Jaden_," said Winged Kuriboh, popping up on his shoulder, as he usually does.

"Hey Kuriboh," replied Jaden, "Watch this, my first duel with an actual Duel Monster in another dimension. Pretty sweet, huh? I play Bubbleman in attack mode! And since he's alone on my field, I get two more cards!"

Jaden drew his two cards, which were Burstinatrix and Avian.

"_Nice, drawing that combo already,_" commented Kuriboh.

'It is, especially since the 'Wingman' is on his way shortly after,' replied Jaden in his head, as to not let the Chief in on his plan.

"I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn!" finished up Jaden.

The Chief sighed as he drew his card, guess he couldn't win the respect of all, especially those not from this realm.

"They had better be good cards, because Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier will help him get to the point!"

Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier

Level: 4

Atk: 1500

Def: 1000

Effects: Inflicts Piercing damage in battle.

"And next, I flip summon, Gravekeeper's Guard!" added Chief.

Gravekeeper's Guard

Level: 4

Atk: 1000

Def: 1900

Effect: Flip: Send one card your opponent controls back to its owner's hand.

"And now that Bubbleman is back in your hand, Guard will attack you directly!" continued the Chief.

Jaden: 3000

"Ow. That actually hurt," said Jaden, "These are no mere holograms."

"Hello! This is an alternate dimension! Cards in our world are living beings here!" explained Professor Banner, as the Sarcophagi closed up a little bit, "So, DON'T LOSE THIS DUEL, JADEN!"

"Spear Soldier, attack!" ordered the Chief.

Jaden: 1500

'Oh great,' thought Jenny, as the rope started to become undone, 'Even IF Jaden doesn't lose, I may still fall to my death if that rope doesn't hold out.

"It's closing up more!" whined Syrus.

"Then I better hurry," said Jaden, drawing his next card, "I play Polymerization! I now Fusion Summon 'Flame Wingman'!"

'That's a turn around,' thought Jenny, 'But Jaden's going to need something more.'

"Attack Flame Wingman! INFERNAL RAGE!" continued Jaden.

Chief: 4000-3400-1900

"I'll finish with Wroughtweiler in Defense mode," finished Jaden, as he ended his turn.

"Good job, Jaden," cheered on Chumley, in spite of his circumstances.

"Way to play, Jay," added Syrus.

"That's the only way he can, if we're getting out of here," replied Alexis, 'Come on Jaden, I know you can win!'

"I'll switch Guard back to defense mode, and add in one more monster facedown. That's all for now," said the Chief, not really having an attack strategy for that turn.

"Guess you haven't been dueling long enough to remember Wingman's effect," said Jaden, drawing his next card, "He can still inflict damage! Attack that Guard!"

Chief: 900

"My go, and I'll start with Pot of Greed," said Chief, drawing two more cards, "I now summon 'Gravekeeper's Assailant' in attack mode, and flip summon Gravekeeper's Curse!"

Gravekeeper's Assailant

Level: 4

Atk: 1500

Def: 1500

Effect: When this card attacks, change the battle mode of one monster on your opponent's field.

Gravekeeper's Curse

Level: 3

Atk: 800

Def: 800

Effect: When this card is normal, special, or flipped summoned, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

Jaden: 1000

The coffins were almost completely closed now.

'At least they're out of the suns,' thought Jenny, starting to sweat, 'I'm starting to boil out here.'

"That's not going to be enough!" challenged Jaden.

"Well, hope this is," added the Chief, "I play the Field Spell: NECROVALLEY!"

The bumpy surface beneath Jenny turned jagged at the field spell took place.

'Yep, that figures,' thought Jenny, sweatdropping, 'Instead of becoming a pulpy mess, I'll just be impaled, lovely.'

Gravekeeper's Assailant

Atk: 1500-2000

Gravekeeper's Curse

Atk: 800-1300

"Now attack Assailant," said Chief, "Destroy that accursed Wingman."

"Are you nuts?" asked Jaden, "My Wingman is still stronger."

"Not really, I activate Assailant's effect, switching your monster into defense mode," continued Chief.

Assailant destroyed Wingman without much effort.

"Now, Curse, destroy that mechanical mutt!"

Jaden was now left with no monsters.

"Guess you forgot Wroughtweiler's ability," said Jaden.

"I didn't," countered Chief, "Necrovalley shuts down all effects involving the graveyard, save for but a rare few."

'Just great, now I've got to contend with no graveyard,' thought Jaden, 'to quote Chumley: Not lischus!'

'Okay, this is now officially bad,' thought Jenny, 'Jaden's strategy involves the graveyard half the time. Let's go, Jay; time to turn your game up again!'

"My go," said Jaden, drawing a new card, one that he knew very well.

"_YAY, you drew me!_" squealed Winged Kuriboh.

"And I couldn't have asked for a better time," replied Jaden, "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

'Well, at least Jaden saved his life points for a turn,' thought Jenny, as Chief drew his card.

"I attack with Assailant," started out Chief.

"I activate my facedown, 'Transcendent Wings'!" countered Jaden, "Now, by discarding two cards, my Winged Kuriboh levels up all the way to ten!"

"Way to play Jay," called out Syrus.

"Right into my trap," continued Chief, "I activate the effect of Gravekeeper's Watcher."

Gravekeeper's Watcher

Level: 4

Atk: 1000

Def: 1000

Effect: When your opponent activates an effect that requires him/her to discard cards, then you can send this card to the graveyard to negate and destroy that card and its effect.

"Since I can no longer damage your life points, I'll end with one card facedown," finished the Chief.

"My go, and I'll start with my own Pot of Greed," said Jaden, drawing two cards that he could use immediately, "I summon 'Dark Catapulter' in defense mode. And activate 'Mirage of Nightmares'. I'll end by throwing down three facedowns."

Dark Catapulter

Level: 3

Atk: 1000

Def: 1500

"My go, and I'll sacrifice curse, for myself: Gravekeeper's Chief!"

Gravekeeper's Chief

Level: 5

Atk: 1900-2400

Def: 1200

Effect1: Negate the effect of Necrovalley for your graveyard only.

Effect2: When this card it summoned, special summon one 'Gravekeeper's' monster from your grave.

"So, welcome back, Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier," added Chief, after moving himself to the field.

Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier

Atk: 1500-2000

"I now activate my facedown, 'Rite of Spirit', allowing me to bring back 'Gravekeeper's Curse'."

Gravekeeper's Curse

Atk: 800-1300

Jaden: 500

"That's the power of the shadow games!" declared the Chief.

"SHADOW GAMES!" called out Jenny and Jaden at the same time, before Jaden continued, "Well, that would explain the pain I'm in."

"And the rope and coffin reacting to your life points," said Jenny, before a feeling of dread went down her spine.

(SNAP!)

The rope that held up Jenny suddenly snapped, sending her to the ground below.

'YIKES! THIS IS IT!' thought Jenny, as she couldn't muster up the urge to scream.

'_Use my power! Call out to the Heart of Kandrakar in your deck!_' shouted out Will in her head, before disappearing back into her deck.

"Worth a shot," screamed out Jenny finally, "Guardian Unite, QUINTESSENCE!"

A bright flash of lightning appeared around her body, blinding everyone for a few seconds, before Jenny flew up, in Will's Guardian form, wings flapping proudly.

"You cheat! You said if Jaden lost, I would fall," accused Jenny.

"I didn't finish speaking then," replied Chief, as if it was no big deal to him, which it wasn't, "If Jaden lost more than 3000 life points in this duel, you would fall to your death. And now you've crossed another line, merging with your own creation. You should be eradicated!"

"AND YOU should be locked up, because you forced me to cross this line," said Jenny, before flying over to Jaden's side and landing next to him, "Jaden, finish this duel before I shock them all."

"You got it, Jenny," said Jaden, smiling now, knowing that his friend was safe.

"Don't count on it!" ordered Chief, "Assailant, destroy these curs!"

Assailant went in for the attack, hesitating all but a second, giving Jaden just the opening he needed.

"I activate, 'Emergency Provisions'!" countered Jaden, "Now, by sacrificing two cards on my field, namely 'Fusion Sage' and 'Mirage', I gain two thousand life points!"

Jaden: 500-2500-1500

"You should have attacked faster," chastised Chief.

'She hesitated in attacking Jaden,' thought Jenny, 'wonder why?'

"Oh please," said Jaden, "That's why it's called 'Quick-Play', because those spells are the fastest in the game."

(AN6)

"Fine then!" shouted Chief, losing his cool, and forgetting the facedown, "I'll finish you myself!"

"Don't think so," said Jaden, "I activate, draining shield, allowing me to gain life points equal to your attack, instead of losing them."

Jaden: 1500-3900

(AN7)

"I still have Spear Soldier and Curse to attack you with!"

Jaden: 3900-1900-600

The Coffins only had a sliver of openness left.

'ALEXIS! NO!' cried out Jaden, in his head, 'I'm not going to lose her! Or my friends!'

"It's over either way. I was actually expecting more of a challenge from you. At least the last person who trespassed here had some 'game' as you put it."

Jaden was only laughing in response.

"Then you obviously don't know me very well," said Jaden, "The greater the challenge, the stronger I get!"

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint, especially since your friends lives hang by but a thread," replied the Chief, actually enjoying himself as well. This kid was something else, and he was starting to like it, "I play the spell: Royal Tribute! This forces us to discard all monsters in our hands!"

Jaden was only left with Warrior Returning alive in his hand, something that wasn't useful at the moment. He had to draw the right card, or else it's over.

'Only one card can save him now,' thought Jenny, 'Let's just hope Chief isn't expecting this.'

Jaden drew his strongest non-fusion monster, Bladedge, and he was happy to see him. However, without any monsters on the field, summoning him was a challenge in and of itself.

"Looks like you've got the right monster, but no way of o summoning it," taunted the Chief, "I told you, it's over."

"Think again," replied Jaden, "I just remembered the effect of my card YOU made me discard, and it's right where it needs to be to activate. We all know that Necrovalley negates effects targeting the Graveyard; however, when the Graveyard targets elsewhere, that's a different story."

"What are you talking about?" demanded the Chief.

"I'm talking about my one Elemental Hero I've never really summoned, because he's helped me out more from the grave. I activate 'Necroshade's' effect! This allows me to special summon one 'Elemental Hero' from my hand without a sacrifice once during a duel. I summon 'Elemental Hero Bladedge'!"

Elemental Hero Necroshade

Level: 5

Atk: 1600

Def: 1800

Effect: Once during a duel, you can special summon one 'Elemental Hero' from you hand while this card is in the graveyard.

Elemental Hero Bladedge

Level: 7

Atk: 2600

Def: 1800

Effect: Inflicts piercing damage.

"Time to end this duel," said Jaden, "Go Bladedge, Slice and Dice attack on Curse!"

Chief: 0

Jaden: 600

"NO!" cried out Chief, as the field returned to normal, his pain increasing twofold from the damage.

"CHIEF!" cried out Yazmin, the Assailant, as she and the others went to check on him.

"Hey!" cried out Jaden as he raced over, "Is he okay?"

His answer was met by Guard and Spear Soldier blocking his path. Jenny flew over, sparks itching around her fingers, causing them to hesitate for a second.

"He has won his freedom," said Chief, getting up with a little help from Yazmin, "As does she. He has won the freedom of his group, and they are free to leave. As you would say, 'that was a sweet move'."

"Not bad yourself. If you ever up for a rematch, minus my friends lives in the balance," replied Jaden.

"For passing the trial, I will give you this," said Chief, bringing out half a medallion, "This has been our keepsake for generations, and only one other person has passed the trial you just faced."

"Not bad," said Jaden, looking at it, "By why only half?"

"The other person to have passed this trial holds the other half. When the time comes, may this medallion protect you and your friends from the shadow!"

(AN8)

"Thanks," replied Jaden, as the others were set free.

As they gathered back at the entrance, Banner congratulated Jaden on winning the duel.

"I knew you would pass the test," said Banner.

"Don't you mean, Challenge?" countered Jaden.

Everyone looked at him, as if he was hiding something.

"Test, Challenge, aren't they the same? I mean, don't we do this back at school, minus the Shadow Games of course," said Banner in a hurry.

"Right," said Jenny, holding up on finger, sparks emitting from it, "I believe you."

With that, there was only one question left to ask.

"How do we get back to our world?" asked Jaden.

"Return to where you entered by the time the three suns return to one. There, the portal will take you back to where you were when you entered this world," replied Assailant.

Suddenly, an army of Guards and Spear Soldiers showed up.

"What is the meaning of this!" demanded Chief.

"Either you or we will punish the intruders!" said a Spear Soldier.

"Especially the Defiler!" added a Guard.

"Oh yeah," said Jenny, as they got closer, "DEFILE THIS! QUINTESSENCE!"

Lighting shot out of her hands, hitting the ground before them, forcing them back as Assailant moved to defend Jaden, her hood falling back from the explosion.

"It's you, Yazmin," said Jaden, recognizing the woman who found him when he got here.

"Yes, I am Gravekeeper's Assailant," replied Yazmin, Assailant, "I'm sorry for attacking you, but I cannot disobey my chief."

"It's all cool," brushed off Jaden.

"When were you planning on introducing me, I mean us?" asked Syrus, slipping his tongue for second.

"Find someone on your own for a change, Syrus," replied Jaden, knowing exactly what Syrus was getting at.

"When you find the other holder of the Medallion," continued Yazmin, as if Syrus never spoke, "Tell him: Yazmin is still waiting in the other world for him. And that I hope to see him again."

'Wow, that's a special friend,' thought Jenny, seeing the look in her eyes.

"Now, let them through!" ordered Assailant, "We are the Keepers of the Grave, not the makers of them."

"Move, or I'll NOT fire a warning shot again!" demanded Jenny, flying up, sparks flying about from both hands.

"I would suggest you hurry," said Yazmin, as the Spear Soldiers and Guards moved out of the way.

"One thing," replied Jaden, "Where do we go exactly?"

"I'm sure a friend knows," said Yazmin, just as Winged Kuriboh appeared again.

"_Follow me guys!_" said Winged Kuriboh, as he flew off towards the arch.

Everyone followed, as Jenny flew, until Chumley tripped and fell, scrapping his knee. Jenny turned around and landed next to Chumley.

"We don't have time for this," said Jenny, turning to the others, "GO! I'll get him."

But try as she might, she could lift Chumley an inch off the ground.

"Wow," said Jenny, straining, "2500 attack points, but can't lift 250 pounds. That's sad."

Suddenly, Chumley was hoisted into the air, Des Koala appearing under him and carried him as they ran for the arch.

"That works too, I guess," said Jenny, as she flew at top speed behind Des Koala.

Everyone made it the arch just as the portal opened, and sent everyone through, back to Earth.

* * *

When Jenny woke up, she was leaning against the pillar on the opposite side of Jaden and Alexis, since she couldn't see them at first when she looked around. Jenny got up, picked up Will's card alongside the Heart of Kandrakar and quietly walked around as to not wake up the boys.

"Jaden," said Jenny, getting Jaden's attention, "That really happened, right?"

"Yep, and you were totally awesome in your guardian form," replied Jaden, "Thing is, I don't think this is over, by a long shot."

"They never are," replied Jenny, "Yugi had gone through about seven adventures, remember?"

"How could I forget?" countered Jaden, "All those tournament coverings. I doubt there's a duelist who doesn't know what Yugi went through during his time as King of Games."

'Everything except the last adventure, since Yugi never shared that with me,' thought Jenny.

(AN9)

"Well," said Jenny, stretching, "Time to wake them up. It's a ten mile hike back, remember?"

"First, lunch," said Jaden, referring to their half-eaten lunch that was left behind during their trip.

* * *

After the hour or so trip back, they were ready for supper, since it was after six when they got back. After they went their separate ways, Alexis turned to Jenny.

"Did that just happen?" asked Alexis.

"Yep," said Jenny, "I really did turn into Will, and shoot lightning and flew. Sounds like a dream, right? That's what it felt like to me when we got back."

"I just hope that's the last of it," said Alexis, before heading into her room.

'Sorry, Lex,' thought Jenny, going into her room, 'Times like these, things get worse before they get better. Anyone who's watched DBZ should know.'

(AN10)

* * *

"I now sacrifice Irma and Cornelia for Prince Phobos!" said Jenny, as she was dueling against another Obelisk Blue, "And I attack your Divine Dragon Ragnarok! Go, Dark Element Burst!"

Obelisk: 1200-0

Jenny: 2700

"Not bad, maybe next time," said Jenny, as they parted ways, heading to their next class.

Jenny sat down next to Alexis as Professor Banner started teaching the next lesson on certain fusion elements and it's relation to Duel Monsters. Near the end of the lesson, Jaden woke up from his mid-morning nap, ready to eat.

"Time for lunch," said Jaden, taking out his lunch box.

"Not just yet, Jaden," said Banner, "Chancellor Shepard would like to see you in his office immediately."

"Hey Jay," said Chumley immediately, "If you want, I can watch your lunch for you."

"'Watch it go down my mouth', you mean," countered Jaden, "You're not getting this lunch."

"What'd you do this time? And why didn't you invite me along?" asked Syrus.

(AN11)

"Maybe I'm receiving an award or something," replied Jaden, "And I don't have to drag you along on ALL my adventures, Sy."

"With the Chancellor, it's never good," said Chazz, "You're are in SO much trouble!"

"Actually, Chazz," said Banner, continuing from where he left off, "He wants to see you as well."

"Say 'Wha'?" said Chazz intelligently.

"As well as Bastion, Alexis, and Jenny too," finished Banner, as they all stood up, "The rest of you will quietly study the next chapter for the rest of the period. When I return, I shall have a pop quiz ready for you."

This got complaints out of the others, opting for whatever punishment the Chancellor might have had for the five students.

* * *

The six of them met up with Zane and Dr. Crowler just outside the Chancellor's door.

"Well, well," said Crowler, going into his 'flattery' tone, "We have some of the best first year students here. Oh, I see someone that doesn't belong. Which one is not like the others…"

"Couldn't be Chazz," said Jaden, "He's invited, just like the rest of us."

"He meant you!" countered Chazz.

"It could be the fact that neither Jaden nor I have lost a duel the entirety of last semester," added Jenny, smirking at Dr. Crowler's look of horror.

(AN12)

They entered the now opened door to see Chancellor with a more serious look on his face than any of them have ever seen before.

"It is time I told you about the three Sacred Beast Cards," informed Chancellor Shepard, turning around to look outside to see anything amiss as he did last night.

"Three sacred what!" exclaimed Jaden, never even hearing such a phrase.

"Beasts," said Jenny, to the surprise of Shepard and everyone in the room. She had a far-off look in her eyes as she explained, "The very reason this school was built on this island. Pegasus told me he and Kaiba buried these cards upon building the foundation of this school. He said in the early attempts at making the God Cards, three terrible incidents happened, changing three prototypes of God Cards, into Beast Cards. These beasts are so powerful that they suck the spirit energy of all duel spirit cards from around the world."

"Yes, and they are the targets of the Shadow Riders," continued Shepard, "A group of seven duelists who will now stop at nothing to obtain the seven keys that guard the gate. The first has already arrived, late last night."

"So, about these keys?" prompted Jenny, her focus returning now.

"There are two ways to unlock the sacred beasts. One is with all seven keys in one possession willing going down to the doorway and unlocking each of the gates. The other: is to lose a duel while defending a key."

(AN13)

"And you want us to protect these keys?" asked Alexis.

"Yes, and until now they were able to keep safe in a location only known to me. Now that they're here, I'm afraid I must separate the keys in hopes of deterring and defeating the Shadow Riders in what they want most: A shadow duel," finished Shepard, bringing out the box containing the keys.

"But why eight of us?" asked Bastion, "There are only seven keys?"

"Who cares? I can't wait for this," said Jaden, immediately picking up a key, "these shadow riders must be great duelists if you're picking us."

"Not to stroke your own ego, or anything," spoke up Jenny, "But why first years? I mean, Zane I understand, he's the top student three years running. But why the rest of us?"

"Because your records rival, if not outright surpass those of even our other top Obelisk students. Take a key at your own risk," explained Shepard.

"I'm the top student for a reason," said Zane, taking his key, "I'm not going let them get this key."

"It would be an honor," followed up Bastion, taking another one.

"I'm not letting you boys have all the fun," added Alexis, not wanting to be a helpless damsel, "What about you, Jenny?"

Jenny just looked at the keys, but didn't respond or make a move just yet.

"I'm going to Chazz them up," promised Chazz.

"How could I refuse! I mean, I am the Vice Chancellor," spoke up Crowler, "I'm not going to let something this stylish go to waste. Not to mention what it would do to my reputation."

"Good to see you're doing it for ALL the right reasons," replied Shepard sarcastically.

"Well then, if Jenny does not want to," started Banner, "Then I guess I'll…"

Banner made a move for the final one when a hand shot out and stopped him.

"Jenny?" wondered Jaden.

"No offense, Professor Banner," said Jenny, "Because I'm sure you are a talented duelist; however, I cannot, in good conscious, allow you to take this spirit key."

"Why not?" asked Banner, a little nervous from the grip Jenny had him in.

"This is a school for students to learn about Duel Monsters. What would it say to allow so many teachers duel to defend what the students have every right to do so themselves," finished Jenny, releasing Professor Banner and grabbing the last spirit key, "I'm sorry if I hurt your wrist."

(AN14)

"So, who will duel first?" asked Jaden, "I hope it's me!"

"There will be no 'going first'," said Jenny, turning and heading out the door, "There is only 'who is challenged first', and Good Luck to anyone it may be. I'm heading back to class now."

With that, Jenny left the office, her mood souring as she left. She didn't really want to be apart of this, but something told her that she needed to be, and let Banner be left out of this. She didn't understand it, but something told her that Banner shouldn't be trusted with a key.

* * *

Jenny meditated that night to keep her focus on when the first Shadow Rider will make his Challenge. She heard Alexis's door open and close, and at first assumed she was making another visit to the abandoned dorm. However, she remembered what she volunteered for and raced out after her.

"HEY ALEXIS!" called out Jenny, once she got out of the dorm and was within hearing distance of her.

"What's up Jenny?" asked Alexis, "And what was up with you in Shepard's office today?"

"Sorry about that," apologized Jenny, "But I'm just really concerned about the cards. I've never been apart of anything this big before. Yet, Pegasus has trusted me with certain secrets that even Shepard doesn't know."

"Do you mind sharing with me?" asked Alexis.

"I'd rather die than let you be targeted for anything more than what you volunteered for already," replied Jenny, smirking again, showing her old swagger, "But I will ask this in return: Why are we headed for Jaden's dorm?"

"The Shadow Riders know we have the keys, and will be looking for the easiest victory they can have right away. I'm just worried that with that red jacket, Jaden could be first, by mistake."

"I doubt it," said Jenny, as the dorm came into view, "if they truly are great duelists, then they should know about Jaden's record. The only reason I can think of for going after Jaden first is to create a scare tactic by boasting that they beat one of the duelist who has the best record between the key keepers. Jaden has defeated you, Chazz twice, Bastion, and Crowler."

"When you put it that way it makes us seem like we are the weakest students in Duel Academy history," replied a put out Alexis. While she didn't mind losing to Jaden, it was the impartial facts of her being the Obelisk Queen and Jaden being a no-talent Slifer Red (according to others), that made it seem more insulting.

"Well, if you want to believe that," said Jenny, before noticing a bright light glowing from behind the dorm, "We're right, either way. Jaden's the first target."

They both rushed up to Jaden's room, and managed to get in before the light blinded each of them.

* * *

When the light died down, they found themselves at the mouth of the Volcano, the Lava definitely more active than before.

"Where are we?" asked Alexis.

"Some weird Dream?" guessed Jaden.

A pillar of fire shot up and changed into the shape of a Dragon as it flew around the field.

"Or a nightmare!" exclaimed Alexis in fear.

"It's neither," said Nightshroud, his voice echoing from the Fire Dragon.

"So, the first Shadow Rider deals with Dragons, huh?" spoke up Jenny, "I guess I can't be surprised. Dragons ARE formidable to battle against."

"More so than you realize, key keeper," said Nightshroud, as he appeared from the flames.

"Someone sit-rep me, please!" urged Jaden, as he got his Duel Disk on his left arm.

"Name's Nightshroud, and I am the first Shadow Rider. I challenge you, Key Keeper and holder of the Amulet!"

Both halves of the amulet began to glow, reminding Jaden of what the Chief said, and Jenny what Yazmin had said.

"Only half," said Jaden.

"Which says something of the lack of strength the Gravekeepers have kept since I dueled them," replied Nightshroud, "Which is why the winner not only gets the Spirit Key, but also the other half of the Medallion as well. And to ensure this is done quickly, I've invited some friends to play along."

"JADEN! JENNY!" called out Syrus.

"Alexis! Help us!" added Chumley.

"Of course, this isn't just a normal duel," continued Nightshroud, "This will be a Shadow Game, which the loser will lose his soul, and have it forever trapped within this card. You lose, and you're in here. Same with me, but that's statistically impossible."

"How can you agree to this?" wondered Alexis.

"Same way he always has been," replied Jenny, as Jaden activated his duel disk, "Friends on the line."

"And I won't let my friends down! Besides, I'm getting used to these Shadow Games by now, I think," finished Jaden, thinking about his earlier Shadow Duels, "Get your game on!"

Jaden: 4000

Nightshroud: 4000

"Sure thing," replied Nightshroud, "I'll start with Troop Dragon in defense mode. I'll add in a facedown and end my turn."

"My go," said Jaden, "And I'm slaying that Dragon right here and now! Attack Wildheart, and slay that Dragon good!"

"Oh right," said Nightshroud, half-sarcastically, "I forgot to mention my dragon's ability! I bring out my second Troop Dragon!"

"Just go!" said Jaden, getting a little annoyed already with that Troop Dragon.

"I will," said Nightshroud, drawing his next card, "And I'll activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted. Now, by sacrificing my two Troop Dragons, I get to summon out: THE RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!"

"NOT THAT CARD!" called out Jenny, as the big bad ace of Joey's deck appeared.

"Why yes, and with about 2 dozen copies floating around the world, it shouldn't be surprising to find that I have one," countered Nightshroud, "AND I'LL ATTACK WITH INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"

Jaden: 3100

"JADEN!" cried out Alexis in concern.

"Okay, not QUITE used to it yet," joked Jaden as he stood up with some difficulty.

"Oh, you better get used to it," replied Nightshroud, "Because I'm bringing more your way."

"Not really," countered Jaden, getting his groove back, "I play Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman to create: Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!"

Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster

Level: 6

Atk: 2000

Def: 2500

Effect: When in defense mode, you can inflict damage equal to half of this card's attack.

"Time to counter that Dragon with Rampart Barrage!" continued Jaden.

Nightshroud: 3000

"Now try and get at my life points!" dared Jaden.

"Not a good time to be goading him!" chastised Jenny, "Red Eyes is a powerful monster that can rival the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He's got a deck centered around dragons, so he's going to have…"

"The card that will prove you wrong," interrupted Nightshroud, "I will get at your life points, and you won't be feeling so cocky after this! I play the spell card: INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"

Inferno Fire Blast

Type: Normal

Effect1: Can only be activated if there is a 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' on your field.

Effect2: Inflict damage equal to your Red Eyes Black Dragon's attack points. Skip your battle phase after activating this card.

"Oh no!" whispered Alexis in fear.

"Jaden!" cried out Syrus, worried for his friend.

"Not lischus!" whimpered Chumley.

(AN15)

Jaden: 700

Nightshroud: 3000

"So, ready to give up?" asked Nightshroud.

"Not a chance!" said Jaden, getting up, despite the pain he was in.

"Very well then," said Nightshroud, continuing his move, "I'll summon Attachment Dragon!"

Attachment Dragon

Level: 1

Atk: 100

Def: 100

Effect: When this card is summoned, equip to one of your opponent's monsters. Once per turn, you can change the battle phase of the equipped monster.

"Now go, Attachment Dragon! Change that blaster into attack mode!" finished Nightshroud, as Rampart Blaster was forced into attack mode, "Now, I'm done."

"Hurry up Jaden!" said Syrus.

"The shield's fading fast!" added Chumley.

"My go!" said Jaden, as he drew his next card.

"Jaden, if you don't win in the next three turns, I'm taking over," said Jenny, getting impatient at Jaden's 'slow' dueling.

"I shouldn't take that long," 'I think,' responded Jaden, drawing his next card, "I play 'De-Fusion', bringing back Burstinatrix and Clayman, destroying your Attachment Dragon in the process. Next I'll add in Fusion Sage. I now play Polymerization to create, Thunder Giant!"

'Well, he IS playing faster,' thought Jenny, 'I'll give him that.'

"Go, Static Burst! Destroy that Red Eyes!" ordered Jaden.

"Counter with Inferno Fire Stream!" shouted Nightshroud.

The energy attacks collided in a fury of power, struggling against each other, until Thunder Giant charged forward and grabbed Red Eyes in a Full Nelson, pulling him down into the volcano, and into the graveyard.

"What was the point of that?" asked Nightshroud.

"For this," said Jenny.

"Burstinatrix! Flare Stream!" continued Jaden.

Nightshroud: 1800

"Oh come on," complained Jaden, "At least flinch, or twitch, or something!"

"So sorry," 'apologized' Nightshroud, "I leave that to my opponents, as I devastate them."

"Oh, we'll see about that," countered Jaden, "I play Mirage of Nightmares, and throw down a facedown. Back to you!"

"Not a bad combo," said Nightshroud, "Now you have four cards, and will use Emergency Provisions to gain a thousand life points back and keep your cards."

Jaden: 1700

"Wow, you know your tactics," complimented Jaden.

"Well, duh," said Nightshroud, "I've only seen that tactic like a dozen times since it started. So, yeah, I know that combo."

(AN16)

"So, what's next from you?" challenged Jaden.

"I play Mirage Dragon!" said Nightshroud, "And his attack is NO mirage! Attack with Spectrum Blast!"

Jaden: 1300

"I'm not done yet!" said Jaden, getting up again.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon," replied Nightshroud.

"Chumley," said Syrus, "I just want you to know, in case we die: You're a great friend."

"SY'S GETTING MUSHY OVER HERE!" cried out Chumley, not wanting him to go on.

"Jaden, get another combo started, before he finishes you off for good," said Jenny, looking over at Nightshroud more closely this time. 'He looks familiar, but I just can't place him. I know I haven't met him yet, but his face is so familiar.'

(AN17)

"Don't worry, Jenny," said Jaden, drawing his next card, "I've got a combo alright. I play Bubbleman! This let's me draw two more cards since he's alone on my side of the field. I'll also add in Silent Doom, to bring back Sparkman. I'll finish with Fusion Gate, allowing me to fuse Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman to create 'Tempest'!"

Tempest

Level: 8

Atk: 2800

"Attack with Glider Strike!" continued Jaden.

Nightshroud: 600

Nightshroud couldn't contain a shudder of pain as the attack went through.

"There's that flinch," said Jaden, smirking for once.

"No flinch, but I'll admit to a twitch," countered Nightshroud, not wanting to let Jaden know he got the better of him for that one turn.

"Whatever man," said Jaden, "I'll leave you with that, plus a facedown."

"May I remind you, Jaden," said Jenny, "You have one turn left, before I take over and end it."

"Oh please," sighed Nightshroud, "Like that little display of puny power is going to stop me! Life Points don't matter when you're holding the right cards. You've played yours, and now I've got mine!"

"You're bluffing!" dared Jaden again.

Right before their eyes, the Volcano shot out multiple Dragons made of pure fire, looking like the dragons Nightshroud played in previous turns.

"Maybe not," said Jaden, with a little fear.

"No!" said Jenny, realizing Nightshroud's plan, "You don't have…"

"Ah, so you finally figured out my plan," said Nightshroud, "I'll start with Red Eyes Black Chick!"

Red Eyes Black Chick

Level: 1

Atk: 800

Def: 500

Effect: You can send this card on the field to the graveyard to special summon 1 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' from your hand.

"My kid grows up so fast," said Nightshroud, as if he's a loving daddy, "I Special Summon 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'!"

Red Eyes Black Dragon

Level: 7

Atk: 2400

Def: 2000

"But that's not strong enough for…" started Alexis.

"He's not done yet," said Jenny, as she gritted her teeth.

"She's right," continued Nightshroud, "I sacrifice my Red Eyes for the ultimate! The unstoppable! 'Red Eyes Darkness Dragon'!"

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon

Level: 9

Atk: 2400

Def: 2000

Effect: This card gains 300 attack points for every Dragon-Type Monster in your graveyard.

Atk: 2400-4500

"Here's my strongest monster! Attack with INFERNAL DARKFIRE!"

Darkness Dragon let loose a stream of molten fire straight at Tempest.

"I can't watch!" said Alexis turning away.

"JADEN! NOW!" called out Jenny, "This is your last turn, if you can survive that is!"

"Survive, nothing!" said Jaden, revealing his facedown, negate attack, "I plan on winning this! Your attack is done, and so is your battle phase."

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Nightshroud, ending his turn.

"Not kidding with Wroughtweiler in defense, along with Tempest as well," said Jaden, taking his turn in a matter of seconds.

"If you don't have a plan," said Jenny, in a slightly threatening tone, "I will take over!"

"Chill out, Jen," said Jaden, looking at her, "Have you ever known me to lose, besides to Zane?"

"Fine," sighed Jenny, "I just don't want this Volcano to become too active again with all the cards going into it and all. We DO have the island to worry about, remember?"

"We're fighting for the world, Jenny," said Alexis, "If Jaden doesn't win this, then how can we expect to survive against the other Shadow Riders?"

"You won't survive, plain and simple," replied Nightshroud, "I summon Spear Dragon, and attack Wroughtweiler!"

Jaden: 600

"I still get Polymerization and an Elemental Hero back in my hand," said Jaden, wincing through the pain.

"Give it up, and I promise no more pain, well except one final blow," said Nightshroud, "I play 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy Fusion gate! Destroy Tempest!"

Jaden: 600

Nightshroud: 600

Jaden couldn't stand up anymore and fell to the ground. Jenny ran over to him and helped him up a little.

"That's enough! I'll take his place. Let them go and duel me for my spirit key! My soul is yours no matter who wins," declared Alexis.

(Mindscape)

'**That foolish girl,**' thought Nightshroud, '**She's willing to give up her life for these weaklings. I'll be glad to destroy her.**'

'NO!' shouted back a voice from deep within his min, 'I won't let you hurt Lexi!'

'**Silence! I control this body!**'

'I still won't let you hurt my sister!' shouted back Atticus, fighting against the spirit of Nightshroud from within, but was knocked back with ease.

'**Oh please. You don't have the power to confront me, let alone win,**' replied Nightshroud, '**Let me finish them all off, and envelop this world in shadows forever!**'

(Mindscape Exit)

(AN18)

"I won't let you, Alexis," said Jaden, fighting through the pain and getting up with Jenny's help, "I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself for anyone, let alone me!"

"You ready Jaden?" asked Jenny, as she let go of him.

"Time to end this duel," said Jaden, drawing his next card.

"JADEN!" cried out Syrus and Chumley, as Lava churned around them.

"TARANEE!" called out Jenny, slapping Guardian Taranee's card on her disk, "Keep that Lava away from them!"

"_Got it!_" said Taranee, using her power of fire to part the waves of lava around them, keeping them safe, for now.

"And you didn't do this earlier because…" wondered Jaden and Alexis.

"Sorry!" said Jenny, having the decency to look a little mortified, "It slipped my mind about my guardians' elements in a Shadow Duel until now!"

"Okay," said Jaden, continuing his turn, "Well, if I'm going to win, I better do it this turn! I play 'Wildheart' and add in the spell 'Wild Half'!"

Wild Half

Type: Normal

Effect1: Can only be activated if 'Wildheart' is on your side of the field.

Effect2: Select one monster and cut it's original attack points in half, and special summon a 'half token' with the same attack and defense points, and special abilities.

Darkness Dragon

Atk: 4500-3300

Half Token

Atk: 3300

"I now play 'Polymerization' to bust out something new!" continued Jaden, bringing out his newest fusion monster, "I fuse Wildheart with Bladedge to summon 'Elemental Hero Wildedge'!"

Elemental Hero Wildedge

Level: 8

Atk: 2600

Def: 2300

Effect: This card can attack all of your opponent's monsters once.

"Not a bad ability," said Nightshroud, "If it only had enough attack points."

"Says you," replied Jenny, "It's over, Nightshroud! You just lost!"

"If you don't believe her, then believe SKYSCRAPER!" called out Jaden, playing his last card.

"NO!" said Nightshroud, "This is impossible!"

Wildedge

Atk: 2600-3600

"Attack with Scimitar Slash!" finished Jaden.

Nightshroud: 600-300-0

(Mindscape)

'**NO! I've lost a shadow duel! Curse this weak deck!**'

'It's not weak!" said Atticus, getting his second wind.

'**I won't go! I'll just sacrifice you instead!**' countered Nightshroud, as he turned on Atticus.

'I don't think so," said Atticus, as his Darkness Dragon appeared beside him, 'My Darkness Dragon agrees with me. And since you lost the duel, your power has been crippled enough for this! GO Darkness Dragon! DARK NOVA BURST!'

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon turned into pure darkness, with a fury so terrible that not even Nightshroud could block against it.

'**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**' screamed out Nightshroud, as his soul was bounded to the blank card from before, leaving Atticus free of his control.

(Mindscape Exit)

"Taranee," said Jenny, "Can you return it to a more dormant state?"

"I can make it sleep for up to 50 years. After that, can't say," finished Taranee, using up most of her power to quell the lava as the others disappeared, leaving her alone as the lava cooled down, for now.

(AN19)

* * *

When Jenny woke up, she immediately looked towards the volcano, and saw it was dying down again.

'Good job, Taranee,' thought Jenny.

"_Thanks, Jen,_" replied Taranee, "_Catch ya next time._"

She got up to see Zane, Bastion, and Chazz racing up the hill. She turned to see Alexis, Syrus, and Chumley helping up Jaden, before noticing Nightshroud on the ground a little ways away. She walked up to him, and saw his face without his mask, and realization dawned on her at once. It was Atticus, Alexis's brother that had been missing for months.

"Alexis," said Jenny in a scared tone, "You might want to see this."

"What's up Jenny…" said Alexis, before gasping at the sight of her brother, "It's Atty!"

"A… Lex… is…" groaned out Atticus, waking up for a few moments, before losing consciousness again. His fight with Nightshroud AND Jaden really took it out of him.

"Alexis, is everything okay?" asked Zane, walking up after making sure Jaden would live.

"I found him, Zane," said Alexis, tears in her eyes, "I don't know how, but he's back. My brother's back."

"Atticus!" exclaimed Zane, completely surprised for once, he knew his friend was out there somewhere, he just didn't expect his return to be this soon, 'It looks like he's actually aged a few months. Will he remember me though?'

"Come on, you two," said Jenny, as the sun rose, "We need to get these two to the infirmary right away."

"We'll need every at full strength in case the next Shadow Rider is even stronger than the last," agreed Zane, as he helped Alexis lift up Atticus.

As everyone left, Jenny stayed behind and looked at the sunrise in all its majestic glory.

'It's only begun,' thought Jenny, looking to the sun as it rose with time and the future that awaited them, 'We'll need to play it safe, but all out to actually win.'

"_It's not going to be easy, is it?_" asked Will, appearing next to her.

"Was it ever for Yugi?" asked Jenny.

To that, Will had no answer. The both of them watched the sunrise a little longer before turning and following the others to the infirmary where, hopefully, Jaden and Atticus can recover from the injuries they sustained in that shadow duel.

(Chapter End)

And that, my friends, is my first gift to you at going more than three episodes for one chapter. With this, I'm am going to take a break on my Digimon fic, because after all the hard work I put into making it after SO many reviews requesting it and not even getting 5 after two weeks. Hiatus; just because they can't be patient, and they're hypocrites.

So, anyone wanting to review that story that is also following this story, this is the last chance you'll get to review before my hiatus post goes up. This fic will continue next month at the latest, I hope. If not, then I'll get back to it as soon as I can.

YuGiOhFreak54: Hey, everyone needs a break once in a while, even OCs.

RDF1: Thanks, that helps.

Dx: Well, at least we won't be pressured in getting the next chapter out.

YuGiOhFreak54: Before you go, you might want to do the Author Notes.

RDF1: You're right.

Author Notes…

AN1: Well, I'm trying to work in these cards into a duel VERY SOON. Jaden HAS to take on Camula because of the whole 'Amulet' thing; not to mention Shining Flare Wingman needs his debut!

AN2: Like she could just drop out of duels without it totally ruining her record.

AN3: Hopefully this back-story will be accepted.

AN4: Setting up something for later this chapter, though it's different in how it's actually executed.

AN5: Doesn't say EXACTLY when, just when he loses. Loses what? You'll find out, sneak peeker.

AN6: If anyone mentions Speed Spells, let me say this: PRE-SPEED WORLD CREATION! Dummies, can't even tell what era it is, let alone what spell speed means back then.

AN7: If Chief had waited to attack himself, then he could have won. But, he got angry, and blinded, and led himself to the Darkside, he did. (LOL, sorry. Bit of Yoda humor again.

AN8: Like next chapter against Camula, especially after are already taken! LOL, Fail, but not really.

AN9: As in, going back to Ancient Egypt and the final 'takes too long to do a 10 turn duel' finale.

AN10: Just look at the first two-four seasons. I mean, they don't even really catch a small break until after Frieza is killed, and it doesn't take long before things really heat up from there.

AN11: Looks like Syrus is ready for trouble, as long as it's with Jaden. Either Syrus is a dedicated fan, or a fanboy.

(Steps slightly away)

AN12: Had to get a bit of revenge there.

AN13: Makes more sense than the original anime. Just trying for things to make sense in a way that the anime didn't do in translation.

AN14: Here is the result from before, just more violent than one would expect.

AN15: Lischus. Chumley says this about half the time of his appearances. Kinda sad.

AN16: Well, at least this shows he's retained at least partial energy.

AN17: She's remembering the picture, if you don't get it. Otherwise, pointless Author's Note is pointless. LOL!

AN18: Something I pulled together while watching this, because an internal struggle is just as exhausting as actually burning up yourself in exercise, just for the mind. After that, the coma makes more sense, right? Plus, you can make a parallel with Matt and Shagon, if you imagine it right.

AN19: Well, something I might be working in for something VERY, VERY late in the fanfic.

Well, that's it: until next month.

YuGiOhFreak54: See ya then. Enjoy your vacation.

RDF1: You mean work right?

YuGiOhFreak54: Yep. Enjoy it all the same.

One more reminder: YGOF54 is doing a Harry Potter and KOTOR fic. Please go to his channel and read it there. It will not be posted on mine, unless I add it to favorites.

Later,

RDF1


	11. Dark Vampire vs Light EHero

And, now that Davis is back on track, let's check in on Jaden and friends to see how they're doing.

Dx: Can't be much better, except Alexis's brother being back, but he's in a coma, so oh well…

Jenny: That's not very nice! Then again, knowing you, it WAS nice.

RDF1: It's all in perspective. Now, let's get going: Dueling awaits!

YuGiOhFreak54: Anything I should know about this chapter?

RDF1: If you know anything about Vampires, this is one you never want to NOT kill. As cool as it is to see a vampire, she's NOT what you want in one.

Suffice to say, Camula isn't one of my favorite characters by a long shot. To be honest, the way she owns even Crowler, makes it sad for Crowler, bad for Camula. Just because she defeats Crowler, and Zane, she loses all respect.

YGOFreak54: I know, right. She gives a bad name to ALL vampires!

RDF1: How'd you manage to make three chapters with her?

YGOFreak54: I honestly don't know. My memories are fuzzy from that time.

RDF1: I see. Any Vampire Knight fans will probably only enjoy the fact that a Vampire is in this chapter. Other than that, nothing more than usual, I think.

This will be the ENTIRE Camula three-episode arc in a single chapter, just to get it out of the way.

Note: I now have ALL THREE SACRED BEAST CARDS! Funny enough, I bought the two tin packs that had Raviel and Uria in them. Then, I found ANOTHER Raviel a short time later, not Limited Edition. And just recently I bought the YGOGX Class Reunion notebook, thing, and got yet ANOTHER Raviel, a second Uria, and finally Hamon.

YGOFreak54: That's supposed to mean something to me?

RDF1: Well, not you specifically, but if anyone (Shadow Riders) want to try and steal them from me, they have to go through my Battalion of OCs. I would almost pity them if it weren't for the fact that these cards probably aren't worth as much since they just re-released them by the hundreds.

YGOFreak54: That's something worth noting, since they can buy it for less than fifty dollars, each.

N E Ways, time to get this chapter going…

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own YuGiOh Gx, W.I.T.C.H., YGOFreak54, or anything else mentioned before. He only owns this idea, and not really even the basics of it at that. He DOES own his OCs, and a few other things not worth mentioning, except whatever YuGiOh cards he's purchased over the last several years.

Note: Any Vampire references made here, please don't take offense, if there IS anything to take offense by.

Note2: I accidentally had a cannon slipup last chapter. Jaden hasn't dueled Crowler in this universe, so disregard that part in the last chapter.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_She __got __up __to __see __Zane, __Bastion, __and __Chazz __racing __up __the __hill. __She __turned __to __see __Alexis, __Syrus, __and __Chumley __helping __up __Jaden, __before __noticing __Nightshroud __on __the __ground __a __little __ways __away. __She __walked __up __to __him, __and __saw __his __face __without __his __mask, __and __realization __dawned __on __her __at __once. __It __was __Atticus, __Alexis__'__s __brother __that __had __been __missing __for __months._

"_Alexis," said Jenny in a scared tone, "You might want to see this."_

"_What's up Jenny…" said Alexis, before gasping at the sight of her brother, "It's Atty!"_

"_A… Lex… is…" groaned out Atticus, waking up for a few moments, before losing consciousness again. His fight with Nightshroud AND Jaden really took it out of him._

"_Alexis, is everything okay?" asked Zane, walking up after making sure Jaden would live._

"_I found him, Zane," said Alexis, tears in her eyes, "I don't know how, but he's back. My brother's back."_

"_Atticus!" exclaimed Zane, completely surprised for once, he knew his friend was out there somewhere, he just didn't expect his return to be this soon, 'It looks like he's actually aged a few months. Will he remember me though?'_

"_Come on, you two," said Jenny, as the sun rose, "We need to get these two to the infirmary right away."_

"_We'll need every at full strength in case the next Shadow Rider is even stronger than the last," agreed Zane, as he helped Alexis lift up Atticus._

_As everyone left, Jenny stayed behind and looked at the sunrise in all its majestic glory._

'_It's only begun,' thought Jenny, looking to the sun as it rose with time and the future that awaited them, 'We'll need to play it safe, but all out to actually win.'_

"_It's not going to be easy, is it?" asked Will, appearing next to her._

"_Was it ever for Yugi?" asked Jenny._

_To that, Will had no answer. The both of them watched the sunrise a little longer before turning and following the others to the infirmary where, hopefully, Jaden and Atticus can recover from the injuries they sustained in that shadow duel._

(Recap End)

Over the next few days, Alexis had all but moved into the infirmary to keep an eye on her brother and Jaden while they were unconscious. If it weren't for Jasmine, Mindy, and Jenny taking her out of there by force every so often, especially to keep up with homework, she might have fallen behind and got demoted to Ra Yellow. Jenny couldn't blame her, and neither could Jasmine or Mindy, since they could understand the need to be by your brother (and pseudo-fiancé) was a big one indeed. Since it was a Shadow Duel that Jaden was in, he was excused from classes until he woke up, as much as Crowler didn't want to do so.

By the end of the week, everyone was either on-edge from the silence before the next Shadow Rider appeared, or ever increasing amounts of homework. Jenny herself barely noticed the increased amount of bats staying on the island by the time Camula had arrived, called her castle from her time and country, and settled in for her first victim. She was barely able to keep a smirk when the bat left, knowing that the creature would be reporting her deck to Camula to devise a counter-strategy. But she had to admit, her deceptive ploy worked better than expected, as she kept the one card she needed to hide, hidden for when the moment was right.

(AN1)

* * *

Shepard had called in remaining Key Keepers, minus Alexis who was with Jaden (who had awoken the night before) and Atticus, trying to get Jaden back into action.

"A vampire?" questioned Chazz.

"It's got to be some kind of prank. A practical joke," added Crowler.

"A similar joke put Jaden in the Hospital," countered Bastion.

"She's most likely the next Shadow Rider," spoke up Zane.

"That said, be on your guard," said Shepard.

"Also," spoke up Jenny, "Be careful when prepping your decks. She might be able to spy on us."

* * *

That afternoon, the guys were getting their decks ready for the possible duel of their lives. Jenny stopped by to check in on Jaden and Atticus, to get an update and get Alexis up to speed with the next Shadow Rider.

She ignored the second call from Shepard, knowing it would just be another warning, until she got a message from Chazz.

::Jenny! Meet us at the lake! She's there right now!::

Jenny changed direction and rushed in the direction of the lake and got there just before the others did. Camula appeared before too long and walked along the red carpet ON THE WATER as she approached shore.

"Not a bad trick," praised Jenny, "But anyone can do it with the right equipment."

"Being a Vampire not only let's me have no reflection," replied Camula, "It also allows me to float just enough to balance on such a delicate carpet such as this. Wouldn't want to get it soaked now, would I? Now, let's get started."

"Well, you're first challenger is me!" said Crowler, stepping up, since he was the 'odd' man out, so to speak.

(AN2)

"I don't think so," said Camula, "You are SO not worthy. I don't even really see any masculinity in you, despite you being a male."

Jenny couldn't help but laugh at that, because Camula had a point.

"All the same," said Jenny, as her laughter died down, "A challenge is a challenge, whether it's your team to ours, or ours to yours. Or, should I bring in the Higher Order of Vampires in on this?"

(AN3)

"That won't be necessary," remarked Camula, not liking the blackmailing the female was implying, "Why bother the Purebloods with such trivialities as this? If you so wish it, I will duel the gender-crossed duelist."

"I HAVE A PhD IN DUELING! THAT TAKES NINE YEARS OF STUDYING IN DUEL SCHOOL!" cried out Dr. Crowler.

'_Got __to __give __him __his __chops,_' spoke up Will, appearing next to Jenny, '_He __does __have __the __knowledge, __so __to __speak._'

'_Yeah, __but __knowledge __is __only __half __the __battle,_' replied Jenny.

"If you lose, you will not only lose your spirit key, but also your body will disappear, leaving behind your soul to inhabit this doll," continued Camula.

"Is that all?" taunted Crowler, "Nothing for 'Mummy-dearest', or your pet 'werewolf'?"

"Make your jokes," said Camula, activating her Duel disk and moving to on side of the carpet, "You'll find that the words will be eating you!"

Camula: 4000

Dr. Crowler: 4000

"Isn't that supposed to be 'eating those words'?" questioned Bastion.

"I'll start off," said Camula, drawing her first card, "And I'll summon out 'Zombie Werewolf' in attack mode! I'll end with one facedown."

Zombie Werewolf

Level: 4

Atk: 1200

Def: 1200

Effect: When this card is destroyed in battle, special summon 1 'Zombie Werewolf' from your deck. Increase the attack points of the new monster by 500.

"'In Transylvania, Words be eating you!'" joked Jenny, though no one was really laughing.

(AN4)

"Very well, for such an obvious start, I'll begin slowly as well," started out Crowler, "I play 'Ancient Gear Castle'! Then, I'll add in 'Ancient Gear Soldier' in attack mode.

Ancient Gear Castle

Type: Continuous Spell

Effect1: For every monster you normal summon, place a 'Gear Counter' on this card. You can send this card to the graveyard for the number of tributes equal to the number of 'Gear Counters' on this card.

Effect2: All 'Ancient Gear' monsters on your side of the field gains 300 attack points.

Gear Counter: 1

Ancient Gear Soldier

Level: 4

Atk: 1300-1600

Def: 1300

Effect: When this card attacks, your opponent's spell and trap cards cannot be activated.

"I'll muzzle that mutt, with rapid fire fury! Hope he can handle his shots!" continued Crowler.

Camula: 3600

"That wasn't too bad of a move," complimented Zane, seeing the full effect of both the spell and monster cards, "He's also setting up for another summon next turn."

Another Werewolf appeared at the end of the damage step.

Zombie Werewolf

Atk: 1200-1700

"Not bad, but nothing I didn't REALLY expect," said Crowler, "I place a facedown myself and end my turn."

"And my turn begins," replied Camula, "I summon Vampire Bat in attack mode!"

Vampire Bat

Level: 3

Atk: 800-1000

Def: 800

Effect1: All Zombie type monsters on your field gain 200 attack points.

Effect2: By sending 1 'Vampire Bat' from your deck to your graveyard, negate the destruction of this card in battle.

Zombie Werewolf

Atk: 1700-1900

"With some bags, you can pass off as Trick-or-Treaters," quipped Crowler, barely able to keep his cool, "Too bad Halloween is long over."

(AN5)

"Poke fun all you like," said Camula, not at all impressed, "But you won't like these teeth! Midnight Pounce!"

Crowler: 3700

"Is that all?" pondered Crowler, "Or are you going to try and attack with that pathetic swarm of bats as well."

Crowler: 2700

"Does that answer your question?" smirked Camula, as Crowler nearly doubled over from the pain that was just inflicted, "But you don't have to continue. I'll be willing to let you go free, if you give me that handsome man in white."

"Looks like you're her type, Zane," said Chazz, even though no one was laughing still.

"That, or her blood type," added in Bastion.

"Tempting as it may be," said Crowler, standing up with little difficulty, showing a look of pride that Jenny had never seen on him before, "But I would rather DIE than let you lay one finger on MY STUDENTS! Sure, some may not be my brightest, and honestly a few tick me off rather easily; however, I am STILL their Teacher, and as long as I'm breathing, you will not harm them!"

"She does have a point!" spoke up Chazz, "You can barely keep it together."

"Don't worry about me," replied Crowler, "I don't have a Doctorate for nothing! As long as I have my deck, I still have tricks up my sleeve. Like this one: Damage Condenser!"

Damage Condenser

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: If you took battle damage this turn, special summon one monster from your deck with equal or less attack than the total battle damage taken this turn.

"I bring out my second soldier!" said Crowler, as he drew his next card, "I won't be keeping him though, I'll sacrifice him for Ancient Gear Beast!"

Ancient Gear Beast

Level: 6

Atk: 2000

Def: 2000

Effect1: You're opponent cannot activate spells or traps when this card attacks.

Effect2: All effect monsters destroyed by this card have their effects negated.

Ancient Gear Counter: 2

"Attack that wolf, and show him who's top dog around here!" continued Crowler.

Camula: 3200

"Dog may be man's best friend, but my beast is MY best friend," finished Crowler, "I won't be going down that easily. If you ever want to improve, feel free to stop by for a lesson."

"Crowler's actually got game," said an impressed Chazz.

"Don't encourage him," replied Bastion, "He's giving us enough homework as it is."

"All the same," said Jenny, "If he doesn't have a good move ready next turn, he'll be bitten for good."

(AN6)

"I play the Field Spell: INFERNAL-VANIA!" called out Camula, playing one of her most powerful cards.

Infernalvania

Type: Field Spell

Effect1: By discarding one 'Zombie' type monster from your hand, destroy all monsters on the field.

Effect2: If you do so, you cannot normal summon or set this turn.

"But you'll destroy everything with that card!" cried out a worried Crowler.

"Not everything, as you very well know," replied Camula.

"What's she talking about?" asked Chazz.

"By discarding one 'Zombie' monster from her hand, and one 'Vampire Bat' from her deck, her bat will remain on the field," explained Jenny.

"That's not good," said Bastion.

"It is for me," smiled Camula, doing exactly as Jenny had explained and attack the 'good' doctor once more.

Crowler: 1700

"We should help him!" said Zane, feeling somewhat worried for his teacher for the last three years.

"There is no helping him," said Jenny, crossing her arms with a frown, "He either wins, or loses his soul."

"And he CAN win!" said Jaden, who had hitched a ride on Chumley's back.

"Jaden!" exclaimed Zane, Chazz, Bastion, and Jenny.

"Just because Jenny won against him in an OTK, doesn't mean he doesn't have skills!" said Jaden, "It's time now that he gives us a reason to believe in him as our teacher and fellow Key Keeper!"

"That's the spirit, Jaden," said Crowler, getting up AGAIN, "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but it's time to 'GET MY GAME ON'!"

"That's the way teach," said Jenny, smiling again, "Show us your true power!"

"I summon out Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode!" called out Crowler, summoning his Ace monster to the field.

"But how!" demanded Camula, "You need two sacrifices!"

"And he does," said Jaden.

"You forget the Castle's second ability," added Jenny.

"My castle can now apply for two tributes since I summoned my Soldier and Beast while it was in play. I send it to the graveyard to have my Golem on the field now!" smirked Crowler, indeed feeling the 'game' as Jaden put it, "And I'll take a chunk of life points by GIVING you a chunk of MECHANIZED MELEE!"

Camula: 1200

"Have you forgotten my field spell…" started Camula.

"Not in the slightest," cut off Crowler, "I have a spell for your spell, and traps! I play 'Heavy Storm'!"

Infernalvania, along with Camula's facedown was destroyed.

"I must thank you," said Camula, "I was wondering when you were going to do that."

"You got to be kidding me!" spoke up Jenny, who was honestly surprised, more so by Camula's 'excited' face more so than the trap she just played.

"I play 'Zombie Bed'," said Camula, "And since you destroyed it while it was facedown, I get to revive one level 4 or below 'Zombie' monster from my graveyard. So, welcome back Zombie Werewolf."

"This doesn't look good," said Crowler.

"Especially if she has what I think she has with that Vampire Lord in her grave," said Jenny, remembering the card Camula sent to the graveyard before.

"That's right," said Camula, "I play 'Book of Life', which allows me to remove your 'Ancient Gear Beast' to special summon 'Vampire Lord' in attack mode!"

Vampire Lord

Level: 5

Atk: 2000-2200

Def: 1500

"But that's not all," continued Camula, "I remove my Lord from play to special summon 'VAMPIRE GENESIS'!"

Vampire Genesis

Level: 8

Atk: 3000-3200

Def: 2100

Effect1: Can only be special summoned by removing 'Vampire Lord' on your field from play.

Effect2: Once per turn, you can discard one 'Zombie' type monster to special summon one 'Zombie' type monster from your graveyard that is lower than the level of the one you discarded.

"It's over then," said Jenny, unfolding her arms, accepting Crowler's fate, temporary or otherwise.

(AN7)

"I may be defeated today, students," spoke up Crowler, getting their attention, "But know this, you will succeed. I know, because I've taught you well! You know what must be done."

"We'll get you back," said Jenny, before anyone could respond, "You have earned my respect, Dr. Crowler."

"And you mine, Jennifer," responded Crowler, before turning back to Camula, "Well, what are you waiting for!"

"So be it," sighed Camula, "END THIS: DESTROY THAT GOLEM AND THE REST OF HIS LIFE POINTS!"

Crowler: 1700-1500-100-0

And so falls the first Key Keeper," said Camula, as Crowler disappeared into the doll Camula had.

* * *

Underneath the school, the first barrier was unlocked, the cards having less protection now.

* * *

"It is done," said Camula, as she dropped the Crowler doll and rolled back the fog enough to reveal her castle, "Until the next Shadow Duel."

Jaden tried to stop her, but Zane held him back. Jaden was confused, until Zane spoke up.

"If you're facing anyone next, it's me! And I won't let you get away with this!" said Zane, with more emotion (anger) than anyone had ever seen him display before, even Syrus who had known him most, if not all, his life.

With that, Camula left, leaving the remaining Key Keepers wondering when she would return.

* * *

The following afternoon after class, everyone met up at the infirmary to update Alexis on what had been happening.

"So, Crowler's gone," said Alexis, "Not that that in and of itself brings mixed feelings, we need to get him back."

"We will," said Chazz, in an attempt to impress her, "I'll 'Chazz her up' like nobody's business."

"Yeah, until she counters," replied Jenny, "She's seen each of our decks, even mine."

"That hasn't stopped you before, has it?" questioned Bastion, who HAD dueled her twice, and knew what to expect the second time around.

"Nor Jaden, but that's not the point," said Jenny, noticing Zane leaving, "The point is, IF she knows our decks, an OTK is our best bet to prevent any counter attacks. That, or we get real lucky at putting forth our strongest moves first, to gain the best advantage."

"Not exactly easy," said Bastion, knowing that unless the deck revolved around OTK, it was that much harder to pull it off.

No one else noticed that Syrus had left as well.

* * *

Syrus had noticed that Zane left early and went after him.

"Zane, where do you think you're going?" demanded his little brother.

"Syrus, if nothing else, I'm getting back Crowler," said Zane, "Not to mention she's expecting me. I WILL stop her, brother. Count on it."

Neither Truesdale were aware of the bat watching the exchange.

* * *

Camula smiled, looking at what Zane cared about most, other than dueling. She knew his weakness, despite what Zane would say otherwise. She added the one card to her deck that would expose such a weakness, and force Zane to choose: his teacher, or his brother!

* * *

As the evening approached, Jenny noticed the bats starting up a little earlier than usual, signaling Camula's return. She remembered Jaden's condition, not to mention Atticus holding the other half of the amulet, and rushed over to the infirmary to try and stop Jaden before he got too far.

She was too late, and Atticus still hadn't moved more than an inch in subconscious breathing while he fought the coma.

"Wish I could help with that," sighed Jenny, as she looked out the window to where the lake was, "But a medic ninja, I am not. Even if it IS fiction…"

(AN8)

She waited, and about ten minutes later, she knew it was time to head over there. She had to stop Zane before he lost. She just hoped she was in time.

* * *

By the time she got there, the duel was not only well underway, it was wrapping up without much exchange of advantages. Camula had pulled out a card that even Pegasus had stopped before completing, like many others.

Camula: 800

Zane: 4000

Field: Cyber Barrier Dragon, Cyber Laser Dragon

"I hate it when I have to reveal my 'ugly' side," said Camula, bring out her vampiric nature again, "I play 'Illusion Gate'!"

"Illusion Gate!" exclaimed Jenny, "Not that card!"

"You mean, you know this card!" questioned Jaden.

"I've never actually seen this card," said Jenny, "But I found the name in a list of unfinished, abandoned cards that Pegasus kept on file. But it looks like she's finished it."

"I have indeed," said Camula, "And it starts with destroying every monster on my opponent's field. Next, I get summon one monster that my opponent has summoned or sacrificed in this duel. However, other than my opponent, I must offer up a soul to keep the monster on my field."

The illusion door opened up, destroying Zane's machine dragons, and bringing out his very own Cyber End Dragon.

"And, since I finished this card myself, the soul that I offer will be someone close to you…"

"As if!" said Jenny, remembering again that this was a shadow duel, "I bring out 'Elyon'! Protect us!"

Elyon appeared, and brought out a shield of light to protect herself and her friends.

"You must truly be a fool if you're making such simple mistakes as that," said Camula, "I know you have no card that can protect EVERYONE from the shadows, isn't that right… Syrus?"

Sure enough, the darkness enveloped Syrus and teleported him next to Camula. A green glow formed a connection between Cyber End Dragon and Cyrus.

"Damn it!" shouted Jenny, knowing what she did was next to useless, but it was worth a shot.

"I feel weird," said Syrus in a daze, as if he felt half his strength being drained from him to keep Cyber End Dragon on the field.

"Zane, I'm sorry!" called out Jenny.

"You tried, Jenny," said Zane, "Thank you for doing so."

"Oh, one more little tidbit," said Camula, "If you manage to destroy your precious Cyber End Dragon, Syrus here goes with him."

"YOU WITCH!" screeched Jenny, 'Syrus didn't deserve this.'

"I'm not a witch, I'm a vampire!" countered Camula, slightly angry at being called a 'witch', "But I guess it's better than insulting female dogs."

"It's okay Zane," said Syrus, tired as he was, "I won't be missed much. Besides, you're the better duelist. We need you to protect the Beasts. I'll be happy knowing that she gets taken down by you, bro."

Jenny couldn't fight the tears in her eyes, because she knew her boyfriend wouldn't hesitate to the same for his brother.

'I can't do it,' thought Zane, 'As much as I've tried to care less about my brother, he still is my brother. I have no other choice. Jaden, it's up to you now.'

(AN9)

"Syrus, you're needed here just as much as I am. You are my brother. I can't do anything else in good conscious. Besides, I know you'll surpass me someday," finished Zane, before announcing, "I stand down."

"ZANE NO!" cried out Syrus.

"Very well," said Camula, "DESTROY HIM!"

"_NOOOOOOOO!_" screeched out Cyber End Dragon, trying to fight the power of the gate, but it was too strong, "_We__'__re __sorry, __master. __Please, __forgive __us!_"

'Never thought I'd hear Cyber Dragon speaking, and in a human language no less,' thought Jenny, as she Super Strident Blaze took out Zane's life points.

(AN10)

* * *

The second gate unlocked, and the beasts were that much closer to being freed.

* * *

Zane had disappeared as well into the doll that Camula held, this time holding on to it.

"CAMULA!" yelled Jenny, as they were transported to the edge of the lake, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO DO SO!" called out Jaden, as he stood next to her for a second, before falling to his knees, "SO GET READY, TO **GET ****YOUR ****GAME ****ON!**"

* * *

The next day was a quiet one, as no one was able to concentrate with the school's best duelist taken by the Vampire. Not even the teachers could concentrate on their lessons, and ended up ending classes early with no homework; this only slightly relieved some of the students. Jenny herself had to talk to her boyfriend to keep herself calm without going over to Camula and decidedly NOT duel her into submission.

(AN11)

She ended up in meditation in order to discuss a way with her deck on how to get around Camula's Illusion Gate effect, but after an hour of debating, nothing would work except for Elyon's natural element of light, and even that had it's limits even during a Shadow Duel. She could only do one thing for Jaden, and that was give him the card he could hopefully use to win. She rushed to the lakeshore once more to see everyone gathered, even Alexis and Jaden, wearing Atticus's half of the Medallion.

"Now, who's ready to see me wipe the floor with a Vampire!" proclaimed Jaden.

"Not without this your not," said Jenny, walking up and handing Jaden an envelope, "Add it to your deck as soon as you enter the castle. It'll give you just one more edge against Camula."

Suddenly, a swarm of bats flew from the castle and grabbed onto Jenny.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" yelled Jenny, as she was carried off towards the Castle, "JADEN! REMEMBER, NOT UNTIL YOU ENTER THE CASTLE!"

"JENNY!" cried out the others, worried for their friend.

* * *

Jenny had a disgruntled look as she landed in front of Camula.

"So, you really want to lose that badly, huh?" said Jenny, "Sorry, but defeating you is no longer my honor."

"Who said anything about dueling you?" said Camula, as the bats kept Jenny in place, "I'm using you as insurance, in case that meddlesome Nightshroud decided to wake up at last."

"First off, his name's Atticus," said Jenny, before smirking, "And we'll see how long you can hold me."

The others entered the room, with Jaden immediately heading for the platform opposite of Camula.

"You let her go, RIGHT NOW!" demanded Jaden.

"We'll see," replied Camula, getting her duel disk ready.

Camula: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"I'll start out with Polymerization!" called out Jaden, taking the first move, "I fuse Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman to create: The Elemental Hero Tempest!"

Elemental Hero Tempest

Level: 8

Atk: 2800

Def: 2800

Effect: By sacrificing one spell or trap card, this monster cannot be destroyed in battle.

"I'll thrown down a facedown and end my turn," said Jaden, passing it to Camula.

'That's not like Jaden either,' thought Jenny, 'Of course, I can't blame him, because I wouldn't hesitate to hold back either and OTK her as best I could.'

(AN12)

"I'll start with: Illusion Gate!" said Camula, "And you know what happens now! But since I'm not letting you leave ever again, I'll put EVERYONE on the line for this duel!"

Darkness poured out of the gate and tried to grab everyone on the sidelines; however, Jaden's two halves suddenly clicked together at that precise moment, and let out a HUGE burst of Light to counter the Darkness.

"Sorry, thanks to a friend, MY friends are no longer available for Sacrifice!" declared Jaden, showing his completed Amulet.

'Interesting,' thought Jenny, 'Even though the Millennium Items have been returned to the Shadows, it looks like there are still a few trinkets left that can tap into the power that the Millennium Items harness so easily.'

"Not ALL your friends are safe," said Camula, "I still have Jennifer over here!"

'I'm not even going to correct her, because I'd rather be called "Jennifer" by her,' thought Jenny, as her body glowed green, allowing her strength to flow into Tempest as he was summoned on Camula's side of the field.

'_This __isn__'__t __supposed __to __be!__'_ exclaimed Tempest, _'__Don__'__t __let __her __control __me, __Jaden!__'_

'I'll get you back. Just don't stop from attacking me,' replied Jaden, 'I'll get you back. It'll just have to be from your attack.'

Tempest nodded, understanding the plan.

"I'll also summon Vampire Werewolf in attack mode. ATTACK! GLIDER STRIKE!" called out Camula, forcing Tempest to attack Jaden.

Jaden: 1200

"Now, to end this duel!" said Camula, "End this with…"

"I don't think so!" declared Jaden, revealing his trap, "My card: Cross Heart! And forget the two-week notice, he's leaving ASAP!"

"Aren't you forgetting someone…" started Camula, "AAAGGGHH!"

A bright flash of light from Jenny right in front of her severed the connection to the Illusion Gate, and allowed her to rejoin her friends.

"Apparently you don't learn easily," said Jenny, Elyon appearing next to her, "Elyon's power can negate your darkness, especially if it's concentrated on ONE person, rather than several. Along with Jaden's Shadow Amulet, you have no sacrifice for your Illusion Gate, and therefore it's sent to the graveyard!"

"Fine then," said Camula, angry at the countering of her card in BOTH ways, "Take your turn. It won't matter!"

"Oh, it will," said Jaden, drawing his next card, "I attack with the REAL GLIDER STRIKE!"

Camula: 2400

Jaden: 1200

"My wolf comes back, with a bigger bite!" countered Camula.

"Maybe this facedown will take care of that," said Jaden.

"We'll see," said Camula, drawing her next card.

'This isn't good,' thought Jenny, 'As long as the Illusion Gate is available for play, it's not over.'

"I'll start with 'Pot of Greed'," said Camula, drawing two more cards, "And I'll sacrifice my Wolf for my Lord. And then remove my Lord for VAMPIRE GENESIS!"

Vampire Genesis

Level: 8

Atk: 3000

"Trouble," said Chazz.

"Not really," said Jenny, "Unless…"

"That's not all there is to it," continued Camula, "And I activate: Genesis Crisis!"

Genesis Crisis

Type: Continuous Spell

Effect: While 'Vampire Genesis' is on your field, you can bring one Zombie Monster to your hand.

Effect2: If Vampire Genesis is destroyed, then all Zombie monsters and this card are destroyed as well.

"I'll add Ryu Kokki to my hand, then discard him to bring back Zombie Werewolf. Next, since you still have your facedown for two purposes, I'll get rid of them both!" said Camula, "I play "Giant Trunade!"

Both 'Crisis' and Jaden's facedown returned to their owner's hand.

"How'd she know that?" asked Syrus.

"It's like she knows our decks better than we do," added Chazz.

"It seems she does, and can plan for a counter for them as well," said Bastion, "But, how?"

"(Sigh) What did I tell you two days ago!" exclaimed Jenny, "I told you she might be able to look at our decks."

"Well then," said Jaden, "Where's the 'How I did it?' speech? Isn't that a Villain Standard?"

"If you must know, look no further than my lovely bats," said Camula, before Jenny spoke up.

"Yes, you spied on us using a really lame, yet original tactic. Big deal," said Jenny, "Just because you know someone's deck, doesn't mean you can still win. If you're wondering how that is: Seto Kaiba is a Master of just that!"

(AN13)

'At least she didn't find out about my newest addition,' thought Jaden, who had a quick look at it before adding it to his deck, 'Hope this works.'

"Now, I attack with Genesis, destroy Tempest!"

Jaden: 1000

"Now end this!" said Camula, sending in her wolf.

Jaden felt the hit HARD, but still stood, pain or otherwise.

"Why haven't you lost! It was over!" demanded Camula.

"What did I JUST SAY!" called out Jenny, getting even MORE ticked with this Vampire.

"If you know my deck, then you know 'Insurance' gives me 500 life points," explained Jaden.

Jaden: 1000-1500-300

Insurance

Type: Trap

Effect1: Send one facedown card from the field back to the owner's hand.

Effect2: If this facedown card is sent from the field back to your hand, then gain 500 life points.

"It only delays you one turn," said Camula, "I re-activate 'Genesis Crisis' to add 'Despair from the Dark' to my hand, and End my Turn."

"There's not much left for Jaden, is there?" asked Chazz.

"Even I have to admit, I don't know of a card in Jaden's deck that could counter this," added Alexis, "What about you Jenny?"

"There IS a card. Jaden just has to know how to 'play' it," replied Jenny.

'And if there's anyone who knows how to "play" "Elemental Heroes", it's Jaden,' thought Syrus.

"I get the Spirit Keys bit," spoke up Bastion, "But what doesn't make sense is the collecting people's souls."

"It's to resurrect my fallen Vampiric Brethren. In the War, I was but one of a few survivors. I hid for centuries until a man seeping with Dark Energy offered me this Shadow Necklace and allowed me to duel for souls to resurrect them. I will get revenge on the descendants of the humans that killed my people," explained Camula, in typical back-story fashion.

"Okay, didn't need to know THAT much," said Jaden, "But why come here first? Why not go after the crowds of people in various places of the world?"

"What I want to know is: Why'd you trust someone like him?" said Jenny, getting her attention, "The Sacred Beasts will destroy even the Vampires, should you resurrect them. You've lost even if you win every one of our keys."

"That's not true!" denied Camula, angry that she would dare make that assumption.

"Gotta tell you," said Jaden, playing Pot of Greed, "She does have a point. Now, with two more cards, I play 'Dark Factory of Mass Production'. I now get two non-effect monsters back in my hand. I next play 'Fusion Gate'!"

Storm clouds appeared overhead, as the portal between fusion and non-fusion was opened, allowing Fusion monsters to appear with the right tribute.

"Now, with this Gate, I can Fusion Summon all I want," said Jaden.

"That's supposed to scare me?" taunted Camula.

"Not yet," said Jaden, "I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix into 'Flame Wingman'!"

"He's done it!" said Jenny, glad that he found the right card combination to bring out her gift to him.

Flame Wingman

Level: 6

Atk: 2100

"But that's not strong enough!" said Camula.

"He's not done yet!" said Jenny.

"What's he summoning?" asked Alexis.

"Ask and ye shall receive," said Jaden, "I fuse my Flame Wingman with Sparkman, to create…"

A bring shine came forth from the portal, and a new, shiny, Elemental Hero floated down, ready to prove his worth.

"I Fusion Summon: ELEMENTAL HERO SHINING FLARE WINGMAN!" called out Jaden.

Shining Flare Wingman

Level: 8

Atk: 2500

Def: 2100

Effect: This card gains 300 points for every 'Elemental Hero' in the graveyard.

Effect2: When this monster destroys a monster in battle, inflict the Attack points of the destroyed monster as effect damage.

"This is impossible!" said Camula, "I've never seen him!"

"Neither have we," spoke up Syrus, "Is he new?"

"The newest hero set out for production," said Jenny, "Pegasus gave me that card to give to Jaden. Sort of a late Christmas Gift."

"Thanks, and if the light wasn't strong enough before, it is now," said Jaden, "That's some glow."

"Very well," said Camula, "It won't matter. You have 2500 attack points. Not enough for my Genesis's 3000."

"You might want to double check that," said Jaden.

Shining Flare Wingman

Atk: 2500-3100

"But how?" demanded Camula.

"His ability," explained Jaden, "300 big ones for each hero in the graveyard. ATTACK WITH SOLAR FLARE!"

(AN14)

"And not to mention his other ability," said Jenny, as Shining Flare Wingman went in for the attack, "The one that gets carried over from Flame Wingman!"

'_The __Light __outshines __the __Darkness,_' spoke Flare Wingman as he lands in front of Camula, before blinding her.

Jaden: 300

Camula: 2400-2300-0

"NOOOOOO!" called out Camula, as she was dragged into the shadows, "I won't go alone! Illusion Gate…"

"Is negated!" declared Jenny, slapping down another 'Guardian of the Veil', "Hay Lin, blow that that Spell AWAY!"

'_On __it!_' shouted Hay Lin, countering the Wind from the gate, with her own. The gate closed up and returned to its card form, '_There, __it__'__s __done._'

Jenny picked up the card and the Shadow Necklace as the others picked up an unconscious Zane and started heading out of the castle.

"Let's go, Hay Lin," said Jenny, as Hay Lin lifted her up with her wind and they flew out of the nearest window, landing down on the shore near the others, "Thanks, Hay Lin. Time to destroy this card for good."

"Everything okay, Jenny?" asked Jaden.

"You guys go ahead," said Jenny, "This card is too dangerous to leave around."

"Sure thing, Jenny," said Alexis, as they headed back to the infirmary to get Zane a place to rest while informing Atticus of what happened.

After they left, Jenny focused her energies on the Shadow Necklace called forth a small area of the Shadow Realm; just small enough to summon a monster or two.

"Okay, Elyon, let's destroy this card," said Jenny, summoning back Elyon again.

"_My __powers __won__'__t __be __enough,_" said Elyon, "_I__'__ll __need __my __brother __to __help __me __on __this._"

"Sure thing," said Jenny, bringing out Prince Phobos, "You ready to earn your due?"

"_While __I __hate __the __thought __of __being __a __card, __or __this __life __as __such; __it __has __freed __me __from __prison, __so __I __have __no __qualms __about __doing __this,_" said Phobos, as he focused his powers of Darkness.

"Powers of Chaos, destroy the Gate of Illusion!" called out Jenny, throwing the card into the air, where Elyon and Phobos used their elements to destroy the card utterly, "And now, for this charm."

Jenny threw the Charm into the air as well, allowing Phobos and Elyon to destroy it as well, before returning to the deck.

"As much fun as it would be to have a portable usage of the Shadow Realm, I do NOT want to use it after that Vampire."

(AN15)

Jenny sighed, before heading back to school. She stopped when she noticed a figure moving through the woods, a figure with familiar hair.

'Professor Banner?' wondered Jenny, looking back for a moment, 'What's he doing here?'

Jenny shook the feeling for now, before continuing on her way. She had a feeling that the next Shadow Rider is going to be stronger, and that she may have to step in if Jaden needs a break.

(Chapter End)

FINALLY!

YGOFreak54: You could have lengthened that, you know.

RDF1: Eh, maybe, but I don't really feel like it. I wanted that Vampire GONE, and she's never coming back!

YGOFreak54: Well, it's your story. Just like you don't own me, I don't own you.

Dx: At least I got a mentioning here, so that's good.

Jenny: I'm looking forward to the next chapter, where I get to duel now!

RDF1: Don't get too excited, I still have to get this one up, and we'll see about getting the next chapter up before Digimon.

Dx: Well, the people still need to review, those that should want to review that is.

RDF1: My next update on that will come when I'm ready, not before. And definitely not because of a mass influx of reviews, even if it helps motivates me.

YGOFreak54: Well, good luck with that. I got to get back to work myself.

RDF1: Yeah, I've been meaning to ask. Are you getting Transformers GX ready for it's next update, because I'm about to catch up?

YGOFreak54: Almost; just need my (beep)ing muse to cooperate with me on the chapter long enough to finish the thing.

RDF1: Good to know.

Lone Raindrop: Am I going to get a chance in this story?

RDF1: Well, time will tell.

Author Notes:

AN1: This card you will see, because Jaden's explanation for it doesn't give it the most justice it could have.

AN2: In more ways than one, right?

AN3: There's the Vampire Knight reference. What the series to get the full details on Vampires.

AN4: I don't mean to insult Soviet Russia, or Transylvania, or any Country for that matter. This is intended to be a joke and nothing more.

AN5: Funny, as Halloween has just passed by the time this gets posted. Really should have worked more on this sooner, it would have been great for the Halloween Spirit.

AN6: Again, this chapter is full of jokes that don't get laughed at. Since you're reading this from the safety of your computer chairs, laugh away!

AN7: She doesn't know HOW temporary, just that it IS temporary until they beat Camula.

AN8: Yeah, double pun there. Unintentional, but kinda is all the same. Just know that all TV shows can be used as TV shows in other TV shows. That's a lot to 'Show', right? LOL, sorry.

AN9: Something to show the in-depth thought process Zane is going through. He cares for his brother, despite his aloofness most of the time.

AN10: Just like the E-Heroes with Jaden, the Cyber Dragons have a strong bond with Zane. Just a little tidbit note I just wanted to add.

AN11: As in, by means other than dueling. Pretty much take her anger out on Camula for what she is, and what she's doing. Not that I don't like Vampires, just that this one, I REALLY dislike.

AN12: Again, this Vampire girl REALLY gives Vampires a bad name! At least to me, she does.

AN13: Seriously, Kaiba knows Yugi's deck as well as Yugi does, and he still can't win in a straight up duel! That, and everyone should know Jaden's deck by now, given his E-Heroes he's used over and over again, but they still can't win. Just look at Bastion, he had a way to stop Jaden, but still failed.

AN14: DBZ REFERENCE FOR THE WIN! Also, I forgot the effects of Fusion Gate, and got the math wrong. Thank you, Anime!

AN15: As good as it would be to have Jenny be able to use the powers to have the Guardians on hand all the time, it's not in the plan. It's either this, or return it with the Amulet to the Gravekeepers at the end of the school year.

Anyways, time to get back to my normal schedule of work. So, until next time…

YuGiOhFreak54: Catch ya then!

Later,  
RDF1


	12. Filler Chapter is Filler!

YAY! Another dueling episode!

Dx: Playing Catch up, aren't you?

LR: Well, he's gotta to get to the good parts, and to do that he has to have the fillers out of the way.

Jenny: Well, if I get to duel, it's probably against a nameless student that I beat at the start of a scene.

RDF1: Oh, wow, and here I thought you wouldn't be sarcastic, given DragonX.

Jenny: Seriously? You're giving ME grief about being sarcastic?

RDF1: Considering you're the one who keeps the others in line? Yeah, I'm giving you a little grief.

Jenny: Whatever, as long as you have me in a duel.

RDF1: Well, you wouldn't be Main Character in this story if you weren't.

Jenny smiles, then leaves.

Dx: I think she's been around us too much.

LR: Are we as bad as Harry and Ron were to Hermione over the years?

RDF1: That's a TOTALLY different situation. Every one of you guys annoys me from time to time; it's just, she manages to do it less often.

Dx: It's because she's a girl, right?

RDF1: Well, there's only a few that annoy me less than her, and that's because they usually keep to themselves, but it's not because she's female, even though that may be just a side effect.

LR: It's probably because you made DragonX as the annoying one and Jenny the one to counter his personality.

RDF1: And you're their adopted child, trying to be like the father, while still holding some of the mother's mannerisms. It kinda makes sense, in the 'mental plane logic' sense.

LR: Well, enough about that. Let's get on with the fic. Otherwise, Jenny will return and you do NOT want that.

RDF1: Yep, you're right.

YuGiOhFreak54 appears.

YGOFreak54: What's up? Anything I missed?

RDF1: Just Mental Plane Logic.

YGOFreak54: (raises eyebrow) Do I WANT to know?

RDF1: Probably not, unless you got OCs in your head as well.

YGOFreak54: (shrugs shoulders indifferently) Who doesn't? We're all insane to a certain extent, RDF1.

RDF1: True enough. Oh well, better get back to work.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own anything, same as before. Please look to previous updates for full list of what IS owned by RDF1.

YGOFreak54: Time to duel!

RDF1: Speaking of which: What was your opinion on the BBT Abridged Movie?

YGOFreak54: (Raises eyebrow) The WHAT movie?

RDF1: CardGamesFTW posted an abridged version of the tenth anniversary YuGiOh movie 'Bonds Beyond Time'.

YGOFreak54: Oh, that. Well, no comment as of yet.

RDF1: Okay, I guess I can respect that.

TIME FOR FILLERS!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_After they left, Jenny focused her energies on the Shadow Necklace called forth a small area of the Shadow Realm; just small enough to summon a monster or two._

"_Okay, Elyon, let's destroy this card," said Jenny, summoning back Elyon again._

"My powers won't be enough,_" __said__Elyon,__ "_I'll need my brother to help me on this._"_

"_Sure thing," said Jenny, bringing out Prince Phobos, "You ready to earn your due?"_

"While I hate the thought of being a card, or this life as such; it has freed me from prison, so I have no qualms about doing this,_" __said __Phobos, __as __he __focused __his __powers __of __Darkness._

"_Powers of Chaos, destroy the Gate of Illusion!" called out Jenny, throwing the card into the air, where Elyon and Phobos used their elements to destroy the card utterly, "And now, for this charm."_

_Jenny threw the Charm into the air as well, allowing Phobos and Elyon to destroy it as well, before returning to the deck._

"_As much fun as it would be to have a portable usage of the Shadow Realm, I do NOT want to use it after that Vampire."_

_Jenny sighed, before heading back to school. She stopped when she noticed a figure moving through the woods, a figure with familiar hair._

'_Professor Banner?' wondered Jenny, looking back for a moment, 'What's he doing here?'_

_Jenny shook the feeling for now, before continuing on her way. She had a feeling that the next Shadow Rider was going to be stronger, and that she may have to step in if Jaden needs a break._

(Recap End)

A week passed without incident, to the relief of the Key Keepers, Jenny was currently with them in Shepard's office, trying to figure out a few things.

"I know we haven't defeated the remaining Shadow Riders, but what about the other gates?" asked Jaden, "I mean, we beat Camula, shouldn't the keys return?"

"Jaden does have a point," spoke up Bastion, "It doesn't make sense."

"I'm not sure how this is happening," informed Shepard.

"Jenny, anything you want to share?" asked Zane, getting everyone's attention onto Jenny, who was looking out the window across the island.

"There's a simple explanation," said Jenny, turning to them, "Since we lost two keys before defeating the Shadow Rider responsible, we'll need to defeat the next two Shadow Riders without losing any more keys to get them back. However, if we lose another Key, we'll need to defeat three in a row. That being said, when the Final Shadow Rider loses, all Keys are returned anyway. So, don't lose on your turn."

(AN1)

Jenny smirked at a few of them, particularly Bastion and Chazz, before heading out of the office.

* * *

That weekend, Jenny decided to take some time off to relax in the Obelisk Hot Springs. It felt good after all the stress she had endured since returning to School. Alexis decided to join her after a while and things were pretty quiet between them. Neither of them was ready to talk about the Shadow Riders, and Jenny wasn't sure she was ready to be properly introduced to Atticus yet. She didn't know why, other than Nightshroud formerly inhabiting his body, but it couldn't shake the feeling that she just wasn't ready. A noise distracted her from relaxing, and the more she tried to ignore it, the louder it grew.

"Jenny!" said Alexis, getting her attention, "Snap out of whatever day dream you're having and look at this!"

Jenny opened her eyes to see Cyber Tutu dancing in front of them with the W.I.T.C.H. Girls looking on and applauding.

"Is that normal?" asked Alexis, trying to calm down, somewhat.

"Depends on who you ask," replied Jenny, "But no, it's not."

"_I __hereby __cordially __invite __you __to __the __Duel __Monster__'__s __Spirit __World__'__s __Spirit __Festival,_" said Cyber Tutu, "_And __of __course, __you__'__re __welcome __to __join __us, __Jenny __and __Alexis._"

Suddenly, Jenny felt her skin crawl as she and Alexis got dragged INTO the Hot Spring, before landing in what appeared to be a cave.

"Okay, this just went from 3.5 on my weirdo meter to a 6.1," spoke up Alexis, "Why are we in our clothes?"

"Well, bathing suits aren't the latest fashion in Spirit World," said Jenny, keeping calm, but she too was slightly weirded out as well, ranking at least a 4.7 on her scale.

"_This __way,_" said Cyber Tutu, as they walked towards where other Monsters had gathered, before she and the W.I.T.C.H. girls disappeared back into Alexis and Jenny's decks for now.

"This is weird," spoke up the familiar voice of Chazz Princeton, "It's like a whole bunch of Duel Monster cards come to life."

"Actually, these ARE the real monsters whose spirits inhabit the cards, Chazz," said Jenny, as she and Alexis joined them, helping them up.

"Still, it's bizarre," said Jaden, getting a look around, remembering hearing their voices years ago.

"Who are you calling 'Bizarre'," said a voice, a very familiar voice, but not one they knew.

Everyone turned around to see Kaibaman, looking very similar to Kaiba himself.

"Kaibaman, it's so good to see you again," said Ojama Yellow, who had brought Chazz along.

"Welcome back, Ojama Yellow," replied Kaibaman, as aloof as his counterpart, "Still looking for your brothers, I presume."

"Yep, still am," replied Ojama Yellow.

"(Snicker) I knew the reason was valid, but the joke is still funny," said Jenny, "Kaiba really did NOT like being called 'Kaiba-boy', did he?"

"I'll let that slide, Jennifer, because you and I both know Kaiba's no boy," sneered Kaibaman.

"Shut up," countered Jenny, her eye twitching a little, "Seriously, just because Pegasus calls him 'Kaiba-boy' doesn't mean I need to call you the same thing."

"Mind filling us in on what's going on, Jenny," said Jaden, the others giving her the same look, inquisitive and slightly annoyed.

"Kaibaman was created just because Kaiba didn't want 'Kaiba-boy' becoming his official nickname," filled in Jenny, "And since he's here, I can only guess one thing: he wants to duel one of us."

"Give the girl a ribbon," smirked Kaibaman, "What's a Spirit Festival, without the ceremonial duel?"

"_How __about: __Boring?_" chimed in Will, reappearing with the rest of W.I.T.C.H., "_Ready __to __lose __to __a __girl, __Kaiba-__MAN!_"

"Don't listen to her, she's just upset that I haven't dueled a Shadow Rider yet," said Jenny.

"Well, if Dueling's the game, then I have the name: Jaden Yuki!" said Jaden, activating his Duel Disk.

"Very well then, Jaden Yuki," said Kaibaman, activating HIS duel disk, "Let's get started, shall we?"

Jaden stood his ground, but involuntarily started shaking a little bit.

"Ah, I see," said Kaibaman, smirking again, "You are afraid. Well, just know this: You will be facing more than just any deck. You'll be facing this one…"

Kaibaman pulled up a Blue Eyes White Dragon card, one of the three left in tact.

"Let me guess," said Jenny, half-closing her eyes in annoyance, "You borrowed it from Kaiba since he's retired, right?"

"How well you know my history, Jenny. But know this: I'm Kaiba in his PRIME! Only the likes of Yugi Muto has the deck to defeat me."

"We'll just see about that," said Jaden, though fearful, he wasn't going to standby and let his friends get hurt because he didn't do anything to help out.

Kaibaman: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Jaden, you can do this!" encouraged Alexis.

"Jaden, wait," said Jenny, taking his key off, "This will make things even. Even IF you lose, the Spirit Gate is safe."

(AN2)

"Get your game on, Kaibaman!" called out Jaden, drawing his card, "I summon 'Bubbleman' in attack mode. And, due to his effect, I get two more cards."

"Draw every card in your deck if you must," said Kaibaman, "It won't be enough to defeat me."

"I'll add in 'Bubble Blaster', giving him 800 more attack points, and call it a turn," finished Jaden.

'Since Kaiba created Kaibaman himself, he has all his skills in battle,' thought Chazz, knowing the power behind Kaiba's deck, 'I'm not sure Jaden CAN win this one, but who knows?'

"I'll start, by summoning myself: Kaibaman!" started out Kaibaman, summoning a copy of himself to the field.

Kaibaman

Level: 2

Atk: 200

Def: 700

Effect: Sacrifice this card, and special summon 1 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' from your hand.

"I bring out 'BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" said Kaibaman, summoning out his ace monster.

Blue Eyes White Dragon

Level: 8

Atk: 3000

Def: 2500

Description: This Legendary Dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale.

Every monster shrunk back when Blue Eyes appeared, because they had every right to be afraid. If angered or threatened, Blue Eyes could destroy them effortlessly. Even the W.I.T.C.H. girls couldn't suppress a shudder, because even with their abilities, they would still lose in a straight up battle against Blue Eyes.

"This duel will be over soon if Jaden doesn't have something to beat that thing," remarked Alexis to Jenny, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

'If Kaibaman did set this duel up, conveniently with the Spirit Festival,' thought Jenny, 'then he has a reason behind it. Kaiba never did anything without any reason, including protecting his brother Mokuba.'

"How about I take this duel up a notch," said Jaden, drawing his next card, "I fuse Bubbleman with Clayman to create: Mudballman, in defense mode!"

Mudballman

Level: 6

Atk: 1900

Def: 3000

Effect: Cannot be summoned other than Fusion Summon.

"Beat that!" challenged Jaden.

"Oh, I'll counter alright," said Kaibaman, getting slightly interested, yet slightly bored as well, "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards."

"Watch out Jaden!" called out Jenny, "Remember what Nightshroud did with Red Eyes's attack!"

"She's right, kid," said Kaibaman, "Red Eyes did have a card that reflects his attack, but the original came from BLUE EYES'S BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!"

Burst Stream of Destruction

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: While 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' is on the field, destroy all monsters on your opponent's field. You cannot attack with any 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' that's on the field after you have activated this card.

"Oh no!" cried out Syrus, as Mudballman was destroyed, "Now Jaden's defenseless!"

"It's not that bad, Syrus," said Chazz, "Burst Stream's has it's drawback."

"Just like Red Eyes's 'Infernal Fire Blast' card," added Alexis, remembering the Duel Jaden was in just a month ago, "His Blue Eyes can't attack, even if he summoned another one this turn."

"That won't matter," said Kaibaman, "Because I summon out 'Manju of the Ten-Thousand Hands'!"

Manju of the Ten-Thousand Hands

Level: 4

Atk: 1400

Def: 1000

Effect: When this card is normal or flipped summoned, add one Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell card from your deck to your hand.

"I'll add a Ritual Card to my hand, so I can play it," continued Kaibaman, "I play: White Dragon Ritual! I sacrifice Manju to Ritual Summon: Paladin of White Dragon!"

Paladin of White Dragon

Type: Ritual

Level: 4

Atk: 1900

Def: 1200

Effect: When this card attacks a facedown monster, destroy that monster without flipping it face up or applying Damage.

Effect2: You can sacrifice this card for 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' from your hand or deck. Blue Eyes cannot attack the turn it was summoned from this effect.

"Just because Blue Eyes can't attack, doesn't mean his Paladin is unable to," added Kaibaman, "And since this Paladin's able to tame a Dragon, he has strength in my book. Attack with Ionic Spear Burst!"

Jaden: 2100

"And to end my turn, I bring out my second 'Blue Eyes'," finished Kaibaman.

"One was bad enough, now TWO!" exclaimed Syrus, worried for Jaden.

"Jaden wasn't ready for this duel," said Jenny, quietly, but Alexis and Chazz managed to hear her.

"What do you mean, 'Jaden's not ready'?" demanded Alexis.

"I think she means, that even though Jaden's good, Kaiba's deck is just that much better, especially with a Master that can use it like Kaiba did at his best," offered Chazz, and it made sense too.

"Jaden's going to need a miracle to even think about winning this," said Jenny.

"If you're talking about Miracles," said Jaden, who only heard the last bit of that conversation, "Then I got one right here! I play: Monster Reincarnation! I discard Necroshade for Clayman! Next, I'll summon out 'Elemental Hero Bladedge'!"

"But, he's not strong enough," said Syrus.

"He is, with the right Combo," said Jenny, smiling slightly at the strategy.

"I play 'Skyscraper'!" said Jaden, "Which means, Bladedge gets 1000 big ones! Enough to take down Blue Eyes!"

Jaden: 2100

Kaibaman: 3400

'Jaden might just take advantage, if he can set up a counter for next turn,' thought Jenny, who was still trying to figure out Kaibaman's game plan.

"I'll throw down a facedown to end my turn," said Jaden, putting on a cocky grin, "And I was worried about losing before. No fear now!"

"Is that so, Jaden?" queried Kaibaman, 'He's got a lot to learn about dueling if he's going to take on the Sacred Beast Cards.'

"Yep, the trick is to take what you're scared of, and not let it happen!" explained Jaden, as if it was that simple.

"It's not that simple, Jaden!" called out Jenny, who was ticked that Jaden was taking such a casual, ignorant approach to this.

"She is right, Jaden," added Kaibaman, "Anything CAN happen. And I'm about to show you! One felled Blue Eyes does not a fear conquer!"

(AN3)

"We'll see about that!" taunted Jaden, trying to keep up his bravado.

"Yes, we will indeed. You have not 'won the duel'; you've barely begun to see my power!" lectured Kaibaman, "And you and your friends will pay the price! So accept it, and face it head on!"

'Is this about losing!' wondered Jenny, 'True, Jaden hasn't lost to anyone but Zane, but that's because Zane had more than one way of winning on that last turn, and was prepared. Jaden needs to learn that losing doesn't mean the end, even in a Shadow Duel.'

(AN4)

"A true duelist realizes that defeat will happen over the course of their career," explained Kaibaman further, "And they know to accept it, before moving to the next duel as a stronger and smarter duelist."

'That's not just for Jaden; it can also apply to Syrus and Chumley, and just about anyone as well,' thought Jenny, having lived through it herself time and again.

"Jennifer knows this well, and you need to learn this as well," said Kaibaman, drawing his card, "I play 'Silent Doom', to bring back 'Blue Eyes' in defense mode!"

"He's got it!" exclaimed Jenny, flashing back to Kaiba's summoning of this very card many times.

"I do," said Kaibaman, chuckling like Kaiba did when he was particularly vicious in a duel, "I play 'Polymerization'! Now, I Fusion Summon to the field: BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon

Type: Fusion

Level: 12

Atk: 4500

Def: 3800

"It's over," sighed Jenny, crossing her arms, "The Duel is done."

"It's not over until the last card is played!" said Alexis, angry that her friend wasn't supporting Jaden enough, before turning back to Jaden, "You can still win, Jaden!"

"End this: Neutron Blast Attack!" called out Kaibaman.

(AN5)

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon charged up for the final attack against Jaden.

"Not so fast," said Jaden, as Blue eyes fired, "I play the trap: 'Edge Hammer'! And here's how it works: I sacrifice Bladedge to destroy your monster, and then, YOU take damage equal to it's attack."

"Just like Will's Guardian effect, big whoop," said Jenny, unfolding her arms as she started walking forward.

"EDGE THAT DRAGON OUT! GO BLADEDGE!" called out Jaden, as Bladedge moved to counter attack and collided with Ultimate Dragon.

"I told you before: I'm Kaiba at his prime, and I have One card left to play: De-Fusion!" countered Kaibaman, smirking again when the smoke cleared to reveal all three 'Blue Eyes' safe and unharmed, the card's effect negated, "Now, end this with White Lightning attack!"

Jaden: 0

Kaibaman: 3400

Jaden fell on the ground, knocked out cold from the attack(s). Jenny stomped in front of Kaibaman and changed into Will, lighting sparking across her body.

"Give me ONE good reason not to fry you up RIGHT NOW!" said Jenny, "You DIDN'T need to end it like that!"

"I'll give you a reason, Jennifer," said Kaibaman, sounding just like Kaiba would in front of her, calm and collected, "Because he NEEDED this as much as you needed that 'W.I.T.C.H.' deck of yours. You know what it's like to lose a duel, yet you still look forward to the next one all the same. Jaden loves dueling, but knows that losing isn't an option in Shadow Duels. He needed to be reminded that regular Dueling and Shadow Dueling are two different things. Something, I have a feeling, that he'll need to learn again someday if he goes through this again."

(AN6)

Jenny's eye twitched a few more seconds, before she sighed and changed back, allowing Will to reappear next to the other Guardians. Kaibaman walked passed her to Jaden, who was just now waking up, as she took a few more deep breaths to stay calm.

"Defeat is nothing to fear," said Kaibaman, showing complete respect to him for a change, "It's what we do after that determines a duelist. And my counterpart knows someone that, while he won't admit it, does just that in spades."

(AN7)

"Jenny, you okay?" asked Alexis, who had stayed back, because she knew, as well as Kaibaman and Jenny, that Jaden needed to learn this lesson in order to grow as a duelist.

"I'll be fine," said Jenny, a little off put, but okay nonetheless. Jaden made it through with a smile, and she couldn't stay mad at Kaibaman otherwise, "Jaden's the one who will need comfort should he ever lose the loving passion of Duel Monsters he has now."

Soon, since the duel was over, the monster spirits started to leave, leaving behind the duelists.

"Kaibaman, got any advice on getting out of here?" asked Jaden.

"Just follow Winged Kuriboh," said Kaibaman, disappearing into the mist, "He's the one that invited you, after all."

"Wait up, Kaibaman," called out Jenny, running after him as Jaden and the guys headed back up the way they came, leaving Alexis to run after them.

"You weren't surprised when Jaden showed up, were you?" asked Jenny, having caught up with Kaibaman, with Alexis slowing up on the other side of her.

"Not at all," said Kaibaman, "I will say this: He has potential. Not unlike yourself, Jennifer. Kaiba made one thing clear when he made me: To be honorable and give respect where it's due."

"We need to get back, Jenny," said Alexis, knowing that there would be problems if they stayed too long.

"I know," said Jenny, stopping as Kaibaman continued, "Until next time, should there be."

"Until then," said Kaibaman, strutting away.

* * *

Alexis and Jenny appeared back in the Hot Springs, looking a little exhausted, but that was to be expected with what they went through. They got out and dried off before heading back to their rooms.

"Jenny, you want to explain that?" asked Alexis, feeling more than a little peeved that her friend was so casual with that little trip.

"My experience in dueling has taught me many things," explained Jenny, "One thing is that the Spirit World works in mysterious ways. Even then, things tend to make sense in the long run. This wasn't the first time I went to the Spirit World, and I don't mean the Gravekeeper's either." They got out and dried up, before changing into their nightclothes for a good night's sleep. "I don't know if you'll ever meet my first Duel Spirit, but let's just say he's different than the cards in my current deck."

(AN8)

With that, they approached their rooms.

"Alexis, everything will be okay," said Jenny, "It may take awhile, but have faith everything will turn out okay. I don't know how, or when, or even why, but I do know this isn't the end."

"Thanks Jenny," said Alexis, "See ya in the morning."

Alexis closed the door behind her, waiting to hear Jenny's door closed before sighing aloud, "I just hope we don't lose anyone else before that time comes."

* * *

A few days later, Jenny finally worked up the nerve to meet Atticus for real.

"Hey bro, you feeling alright today?" asked Alexis as she and Jenny entered his new room on the Obelisk Blue Boys Dormitory.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great, sis. I actually feel better than I have in a long time," said Atticus, before noticing Jenny, "And who is this?"

"This is Jennifer Rose," introduced Alexis, "She's in my year, and she has one of the best records on the island."

"It's Jenny for my friends," said Jenny, blushing slightly at the praise Alexis gave, "And she's exaggerating; slightly, but she is."

"Well, I'd like to see how much, if you won't mind joining me for lunch today?" asked Atticus, putting on a winning smile, sparkling teeth and a gaze that would make his fangirls swoon.

'Yep, I knew there was reason I didn't want to meet him so soon,' thought Jenny, sweatdropping a little; she wanted to retch a bit, but smirked instead, "Yeah, no. As much as that would work on any of your fangirls, I'm not only NOT one of them, but I also have a boyfriend who will NOT hesitate to put you back into the coma you recently came out of if you don't back off, right now."

This caused Atticus to sweat a bit, and back off, but still smiled nonetheless.

'Her boyfriend must be something to be able to do that,' he thought, 'and I really, REALLY don't want to go back into that coma.'

"Uh, sis, a little help?" pleaded Atticus.

"Sorry bro, you're on your own," replied Alexis, who hid a small smirk, because she kinda wanted someone to put Atticus in his place. As much as she loved her brother, he was still an annoying one from time to time and his fangirls didn't help that fact.

(AN9)

"It was nice meeting you, Atticus," said Jenny, as she headed out the door, "I got some homework to finish up. See ya later."

* * *

After classes had finished that day, Jenny headed to Shepard's office to discuss the students that had gone missing recently. It was only a few, but if the Shadow Riders were still out there, then this may be the next one starting his/her turn. When she got to the office, she heard voices, ones that belong to Chancellor Shepard, Professor Banner, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and even Chazz Princeton. She was about to head inside when she heard two more voices, two voices that angered her, and allowed her to make friends with Chazz. She barged in as soon as she heard the two voices speak up.

"Same thing," said Slade and Jagger, "World Domination."

"That was mostly YOUR project," countered Chazz.

"Well, it kinda has to be now, since you weren't pulling your weight, Chazz," angered Jagger, "Which is why your dueling Slade here, for Duel Academy."

"HAH!" exclaimed Jenny, making her presence known, "Chazz isn't going to become Duel Monsters Champ in a matter of months. Yugi dueled for years before he ever became Duel Monsters Champ, and had to keep defending his title every week or so after that. You can't expect Chazz to have made King of Games when he's still in first year Duel Academy."

"Not exactly a confidence boost, Jenny," deadpanned Chazz.

"But she does have a point," said Jaden, "One duel does NOT make a Champion. Otherwise, Jenny would be #1 for beating Crowler in an OTK before the year started!"

"Well, Duel Academy WILL be decided in one duel," said Jagger.

"And I'm going to use all the rare cards YOU forfeited at the end of last semester," added Slade, "But that's not all…"

"What else is there?" asked Jenny.

"All Monster Cards you have must have original attack points of 500 or less," finished Slade, smirking alongside Jagger.

"That's not fair!" exclaimed Chazz.

"Kaiba wouldn't agree to that!" said Jenny, 'At least, not without a valid reason.'

"Well, he did," said Jagger, "And what's more, we're going to be there in two hours. Good luck…"

The transmission ended after that.

"Better start packing," sighed Chazz, turning towards the door.

"Chazz, wait up," said Jaden, "You can still win this."

"Wait, it's your decks, isn't it?" asked Jenny.

Chazz didn't make any response as he headed out the door and towards the front doors.

* * *

Word spread faster than the plague, as everyone knew about the duel within half-an-hour. They started ragging on Chazz all the while he was walking, trying to ignore their comments.

"We should have never let him back here," said a student.

"Yeah, totally," added another one.

"ANYONE WHO THINKS CHAZZ IS UNWORTHY OF BEING HERE AT DUEL ACADEMY WILL FACE MY OTK WRATH RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW," shouted out Jenny, walking up to Chazz, "He proved himself in the school duel, didn't he? He fought his own battle, otherwise he would have used his brother's rare cards and still lost one way or another."

"Still not helping Jenny!" hissed Chazz, not liking his 'friend' being negative while defending him.

"There's only one reason I know you to quit right now," said Jenny, "And that's because in both your decks, you have little to no monsters with 500 original attack points or less, isn't that right?"

"Is this true, Chazz?" asked Jaden, who had joined the crowd with Syrus.

"Only a few monsters with 500 original attack points or less IS a problem," said Bastion, as he and Alexis walked up through the parted crowd.

"But why would you not duel him anyways?" asked Alexis.

"I only have one, and it's this guy," said Chazz, bringing out Ojama Yellow from his deck, getting realization from everyone in the room.

Only one monster meant that he would lose no matter what magic and trap cards he had in his deck.

"Which makes it official," said Zane, who had also decided to join the gather, "Chazz has no acceptable deck at this time for the duel with his brother."

"Then there's only one thing to do," spoke up Jenny, "Build a new one! That's what I did every time I had to adapt to new rules."

"Have you ever made a deck with the restrictions I have to follow?" inquired Chazz.

"Not really, no," said Jenny, thinking back to each of her decks, "But between them, I had probably ten-fifteen monsters with that in mind."

(AN10)

"However," continued Jenny, having the courage to look sheepish, "I left my old decks back home, or traded some of the cards away for newer decks."

"That doesn't help in the slightest," said Bastion.

"It doesn't have to be," said Banner, sitting on the steps and watching the show from afar, "While this may be a rumor, I heard tales of a dried out well that contains monsters thought too weak, given their original attack points, in spite of their effects, and chucked them down the well. There, you may find the monster cards you need to build an acceptable deck."

"But wait," said Jenny, "Don't the Duel Spirits inhabiting those cards scare off any duelists that goes near there?"

"So the rumor goes," answered back Banner.

"Well, then," said Chazz, "I'm gonna give them a reason to be happy again, because they will jump at the chance to be in my new deck."

At this, the crowd began to have renewed faith in Chazz, encouraging him once again now that he had a chance to defend the school for REAL.

* * *

Jenny decided to accompany Chazz, and subsequently Jaden, to the well. She never actually found the well during the first semester, but she did feel the Spiritual Energy from time to time around it.

"Will you stop singing that song," demanded Chazz, who had grown MAJORLY tired of the theme song Jaden had made up, and currently hummed, "No one asked you to join me!"

"Oh come on," said Jaden, "I haven't really seen duel spirits, other than Kuriboh, Ojama Yellow, and Jenny's deck in ages. It'll be fun to see new duel spirits again."

"Only Jaden would find fun in duel spirits who can basically substitute for ghosts," chuckled Jenny.

"I didn't ask you to join me either, Jenny," said Chazz, though she annoyed him less than Jaden.

"Eh, you're a friend," said Jenny, "And those two DEFINITELY needs to be taught a lesson, again. If I have to, I'm going to have Taranee burn the coats right off of them."

(AN11)

"That, I would pay to see," replied Chazz, chuckling a little bit himself. Ever since he made friends with Jenny, he had backed off on bullying, for which many people were grateful. Now, if only his room could be better.

Suddenly, multiple imageless spirits appeared, trying to scare them away, but Jenny smirked.

'The total of these cards' attack points probably don't even match up to Caleb's,' thought Jenny, as they continued on.

Soon, they reached the well with an hour left before the duel was to happen. Chazz brought out a roll-up ladder he brought just to head down into the well, with Jaden and Jenny following.

"Look at them all," said Jaden, "You could really make a weak deck with these."

"Actually, you could make three-to-five decks, depending on how you spread them out," said Jenny, looking over some of the other cards.

"_Who __you __calling __weak!_" called out a voice as two monsters appeared, one being black, the other green.

"_This __here __is __private __property,_" said the green one.

"_And __youse __three __ain__'__t __welcome. __Duelists __aren__'__t __welcome __here __because __they__'__re __the __ones __that __left __us __here!_"

"We're not like those duelists," said Jaden.

"If anything," added Jenny, "Those duelists should be slapped upside the head for each card they threw down here."

"She's right," said Chazz, "We didn't leave you here, but someone did. And that's because they thought you were weak."

"_Oh, __IT__'__S __SO __TRUE!_" whined out the two of them, followed by others who appeared out of their cards.

"We're sorry!" called out Chazz, echoed by Jaden.

"_WILL __YOU __GUYS __CLAM __IT!_" yelled out Will, appearing out of Jenny's deck, irritated at the noise they were making.

"_Oh __great, __another __bully,_" said Black, fearfully as everyone stopped bawling.

"_We__'__ll __be __good!_" whined Green, not wanting to be hurt AGAIN.

"_What__'__s __all __the __yelling __about!_" called out Yellow, appearing on top of Chazz's head.

"Wait a second," said Jenny, recognizing the two now, since Yellow appeared as well, "It's the Ojama Brothers. Yellow, Black, AND Green."

(AN12)

"_YAY! __It__'__s __my __brothers!_" said Yellow, jumping down to greet them, "_We__'__re __together __again __at __last!_"

"_It__'__s __so __good __to __see __you __again, __Yellow,_" said Black.

"This is the weirdest family reunion I've ever seen," said Chazz.

"It actually beats out yours," said Jenny, "And that's saying something."

"_Yeah, __things __have __been __great __with __the __boss,_" said Yellow, "_He __doesn__'__t __like __Duel __Spirits, __but __he__'__s __getting __used __to __me, __I __think?_"

"Fat chance of that happening," said Chazz quietly, before calling out, "Listen up, anyone who wants out of this well is welcome to join my new deck."

This got an immediate response from nearly every duel spirit there, who wanted SO much to be back in the dueling world, even if it IS with such a negative duelist about duel spirits. Yet, he believed in Duel Spirits, so they weren't complaining.

(AN13)

* * *

After they got back to school, Jenny made a quick stop by her room before meeting up with Chazz just before the duel, who had bought a couple of booster packs and used a few of his trunk cards to balance out his deck.

"Here Chazz," said Jenny, handing over a card, "I found this a couple of weeks ago, and wanted to give it to you, but I didn't think you'd find a use for it, until now."

"Thanks Jenny," said Chazz, looking at it, "I'm sure this will come in handy, if I can get the requirements out onto the field."

"Good luck, and 'Chazz him up!'" cheered Jenny, before heading into the stands where Jaden's group was.

Chazz stepped out onto the duel platform, his deck ready to go up against Slade's, who was ready to show that his power would trump Chazz's, especially with the limiter he placed on Chazz's deck.

Jenny looked up to notice a few cameras adjust their position to watch the duel, and was slightly confused for a few second, before realizing what it was.

'I guess Kaiba wanted to witness firsthand how well Chazz does against Slade,' she thought, as Slade and Chazz drew their five cards.

Chazz: 4000

Slade: 4000

"I'll start with 'Soul Tiger', in defense mode!" started out Chazz.

Soul Tiger

Level: 4

Atk: 0

Def: 2100

"You're up, bro," finished Chazz.

"Oh goodie, goodie," said Slade, drawing his card, "I'll start out with Polymerization, to fuse Lord of Dragons with Divine Dragon Ragnarok to create: King Dragun!

King Dragun

Level: 7

Atk: 2400

Def: 1100

Effect: All Dragon-Type Monsters are unaffected by effect cards.

Effect2: You can special summon one Dragon-Type Monster from you hand once per turn.

"And I'll add in 'Luster Dragon #2'," added Slade, summoning his second monster, "Now, attack and wipe him out!"

Chazz: 1600

"That's not good!" said Jaden.

"Those Defense points went to waste after all," commented Bastion.

"It'll be fine," said Jenny, "Just because he's behind, doesn't mean he can't pull off a good counter."

"My go," said Chazz, drawing a card that would definitely protect him, "I'll put one monster in facedown defense mode, and pass it to you."

"This is easier than I thought it would be," said Slade, "I summon Luster Dragon, and special summon Hyozanryu! Now, attack and end this duel!"

Dragun destroyed Chazz's facedown monster, which in turn created a bunch of tokens that covered the rest of Slade's monsters.

"What happened!" demanded Slade.

"Guess you forgot something, like effect monsters that effect the phase itself, instead of the monsters," explained Chazz, "You destroyed my 'Unhappy Maiden', and she is DEFINITELY unhappy after being down in that well for years."

Unhappy Maiden

Level: 1

Atk: 0

Def: 100

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle, end the battle phase.

"So you delay one turn," said Slade, "It still won't matter."

"Oh, will it?" countered Chazz, drawing his next card, "Because I'm about to slam that door shut. I'll start by calling out 'Spirit of the Breeze', in Defense Mode."

Spirit of the Breeze

Level: 3

Atk: 0

Def: 1800

Effect: When this monster is in attack mode: increase your life-points by 1000 during your standby phase.

"And to clarify the door slamming shut, bro," continued Chazz, "I play 'The Dark Door'."

The Dark Door

Type: Continuous Spell

Effect: Your opponent can only attack one monster during the Battle Phase.

"How's that!" smirked Chazz.

"Destroy that spirit!" said Slade, sending in King Dragun again.

"I play Catnipped Kitty, in defense mode!" said Chazz.

Catnipped Kitty

Level: 2

Atk: 0

Def: 500

"A cat?" wondered Slade.

"You got any better?" taunted Chazz.

"I have this, King Dragun!" declared Slade, "And I'll set one card facedown to end my turn."

"And start's mine!" said Chazz, drawing his next card.

"And that activates my facedown: Dust Tornado!"

Dust Tornado

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: Destroy one spell or Trap Card.

Effect2: You are allowed to set one spell or trap card from your hand.

"This is definitely not good," said Jaden.

"His one defense is gone," informed Bastion, "Now Slade can attack with all monsters next turn."

"Looks like this is the end," said Zane.

"It is, for Slade" said Jenny, smirking a bit, whilst sitting back, "CHAZZ HIM UP! Show that deck's best combo right here and now!"

"She's right," said Chazz, "I will 'Chazz you up'! And I'll start, with this: Painful Choice."

Painful Choice

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: Select five cards from your deck, your opponent chooses one to add to your hand, and the rest go to your graveyard.

"So, take a pick," said Chazz, picking five cards from his deck and revealing them to his brother.

"I'll select the one spell card in your hand," said Slade, "The monsters will go to the graveyard."

"Thanks, I was hoping you'd do that," said Chazz, smirking, "I'll add in 'Enchanting Fitting Room'!"

Enchanting Fitting Room

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: Pay 800 life points. Pick up (not draw) four cards. Any level 3 or below monsters are special summoned to the field. The rest are shuffled back into the deck.

Chazz: 800

Slade: 4000

"Now things get interesting," said Chazz, picking up four cards from the top of his deck, "Well, Pot of Greed goes back, but the Ojama Brothers are out and about!"

Ojama Brothers: Yellow, Black, and Green

Level: 2

Atk: 0

Def: 1000

"You're kidding right," said Slade, "You're pending your final move on these three!"

"Yep, and I'll show you why!"

"_HEY __BOSS!_" exclaimed the brothers, tears in their eyes for this duelist that reunited them.

"Sure: They look funny; they smell bad; nobody really likes them; and they never shut up," continued Chazz, REALLY ticked off by these three for more than one reason, "However, they taught me one thing that I'll always respect them for."

"What's that?" asked Slade.

"What'd they do for Chazz?" asked Jaden.

"One thing that only they CAN do, apparently," said Jenny, who had a hunch, but wasn't sure about it.

"_That __you __should __eat __dessert __first,_" spoke up Green.

"_That __flies __taste __good?_" wondered Black.

"_That __bathing __is __optional?_" asked Yellow.

(AN14)

"That Brothers support each other!" finalized Chazz. As much as he hated the Ojama Brothers, he'll always respect them for supporting each other.

"So, I'm not a good brother?" questioned Slade.

"Not only are you and Jagger NOT good brothers, I'm going to do the only thing you deserve from me: A BEAT DOWN, CHAZZ STYLE!" replied Chazz, "I play a card Jenny gave me: OJAMA DELTA HURRICANE!"

Ojama Delta Hurricane

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: While Ojama's 'Black, Yellow, and Green' are on the field, destroy ALL cards on your opponent's field.

"NO WAY!" called out Slade.

"Yes way," said Chazz, "show them the winds of change boys."

The three Ojama brothers put their butts together and surrounded Slade's entire field, destroying all of monsters, spells and traps he had out.

"_HOW__'__S __THAT __FOR __WEAK!_" called out the Ojama Brothers, "_TIME __TO __TAKE __THIS __GUY __OUT __WITH __THE __TRASH!_"

"Certainly, and I'll do it with the very card you gave me, **Bro**," continued Chazz, "I play: THUNDER CRASH!"

Thunder Crash

Type: Normal

Effect: Destroy any to all monsters on your field, and inflict 300 points of damage for each monster destroyed by this effect.

"_You __can__'__t __do __this __to __us, __boss! __We __just __got __here!_" cried out Yellow.

"Sorry, it's the only way to win," said Chazz, though not really sorry, "See ya around."

Slade: 3100

Chazz: 800

"So you did a little damage," said Slade, "I still have powerful rare monsters waiting to take you down. All you have left: are weaklings!"

"I'll show you what these 'weaklings' can do!" declared Chazz, "I show you their TRUE power, with Chaos Necromancer!"

Chaos Necromancer

Level: 1

Atk: 0

Def: 0

Effect: Gains 300 attack points for every monster in your graveyard.

"And with eleven monsters in his graveyard," added Jenny, smirking.

"My Necromancer gains 3300 attack points," said Chazz, "Which is more than enough to finish you off. And this doesn't violate the agreement, since this is an effect, and not original attack points!"

Soon, all the monsters that were in Chazz's graveyard reappeared in green spectral energy, including the Ojama Brothers.

"_Yay! __We__'__re __back!_" exclaimed Yellow.

"NO! HOLD ON!" pleaded Slade.

"NOW! ATTACK WITH CURTAIN CALL CATAPULT!" ordered Chazz, as all the energy gathered in Necromancer's hands, which was then fired it at Slade.

"NOOOOO!" called out Slade, falling down in defeat.

Chaos Necromancer

Atk: 0-3300

Chazz: 800

Slade: 0

Everyone began cheering for Chazz, for such a good victory.

"HEY!" called out Jenny, "THAT'S NOT THE CHEER!"

"SHE'S RIGHT! YOU KNOW THE DRILL!" said Chazz, "CHAZZ IT UP!"

CHAZZ IT UP!

CHAZZ IT UP!

CHAZZ IT UP!

CHAZZ IT UP!

"How could you lose this!" demanded Jagger.

"It was only one duel," replied Slade.

"Well that 'one duel' has made Chazz a hero at this school," continued Jagger, disgusted by the noise.

* * *

Mokuba ran into the office, telling his brother Seto that Chazz won.

"Of course he won," said Kaiba, turning to him, "Those two have a lot to learn about 'World Domination'. And about brotherhood."

"Looks like the school is safe," replied Mokuba, "As well as the Beast Cards."

"Those Shadow Riders will not get those cards, so long as one duelist on that island stands up to them," agreed Kaiba, smiling a bit, "And if what Yugi told us about Jaden, and Jenny, are true, then those cards aren't going anywhere, at least not for long."

* * *

That night, back in Chazz's room, Chazz was suffering the consequences of having so many Duel Spirits in his collection.

"OH COME ON!" exclaimed Chazz, "Enough's enough! I DIDN'T sign up for this!"

"Actually, you did," said Jenny, leaning casually on his door, "Okay guys, back to the deck. I need to talk with Chazz."

With a look that could kill even duel spirits, the group returned to their deck, leaving Jenny and Chazz alone.

"What's up?" asked Chazz.

"You did good out there," said Jenny, "And, you kinda did sign up for these guys. But hey, having this many duel spirits can come in handy. I should know, my earlier decks always had at least one duel spirit, and about an average of three-to-five duel spirits for each one."

"How do you stay sane?" asked Chazz, wanting to know her secret.

"Who says I am?" smiled Jenny, "I just got used to it. You'll be fine Chazz. Just, keep in mind the benefits of the Duel Spirits, more so than the drawbacks."

With that, Jenny left, closing the door behind to her friend.

"She is definitely something else," said Chazz, who might just 'like' like her, if it weren't for the debilitating fear of her boyfriend being able to put people in comas, so Alexis said from Atticus, "Glad she considers me a friend then."

(AN15)

(Chapter End)

That was short, and basically filler, but it sets up the next Shadow Rider extremely well.

Dx: You do realize you never DID add in Jenny's duel like she asked, right?

RDF1: I added a little bit more back-story, and some humor and mystery as well.

Jenny: Doesn't count.

RDF1: It does, because I say it does, and you, being an OC, can't change that.

Jenny: (sighs) fine, I'll be waiting for the next chapter. (Walks away) AND DON'T PUT ANY MORE SCENES BETWEEN CHAZZ AND ME! FANS WILL START TO THINK I LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!

LR: Should I be worried?

RDF1: Not really… Wait, about what?

LR: Being in a duel?

RDF1: Not really. I've got you down for a duel; so there's no need to worry about it.

Alright, next up: Author Notes.

AN1: I'm using this so it makes sense. The fact that they all had their spirit keys for the battle against the last shadow rider, and it does fit.

AN2: Since Jaden lost WITH the Spirit Key around his neck, technically the gate should have been unlocked. This makes much more sense though.

AN3: Anyone who got this reference: Kudos to you, especially if you know the origin!

AN4: Sometimes you don't lose your soul in a Shadow Duel, as some ONE returning later will prove.

AN5: Kaiba's first words: Neutron Blast Attack! (It would be funny to see a scene of Kaiba as a baby, and his parents being totally weirded out by this!

AN6: Anyone who's seen the last season (#4) knows what I'm writing about.

AN7: This would be Joey Wheeler, who had lost more than his fair share of duels, but still comes back stronger than ever with each loss (or win in some cases).

AN8: If you can guess, out of the THOUSANDS of cards that have been made, that WOULD be my first ever Duel Spirit, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter. That being said, here is a hint: _He__ '__protects__' __me __and __my __deck __from __the__ '__evils__' __of__ '__light__' __with __his__ '__nearly __limitless __potential__' __as __a__ '__slayer__'__._

AN9: If you have not read my other fics regarding my opinion on fangirls, here it is: I HATE FANGIRLS! Any personal fangirl I know, I have no problem with that individual, just that the fangirl persona is what I actually HATE! (And I try not to use hate if I can help it.)

AN10: How many people have actually had decks like this, or even just some of these monsters in general?

AN11: I would have something more vindictive, but that would just entice the fangirls more than they already are with these BAD BOYS!

AN12: Funny enough, I got green first, then yellow, then black later. Followed by Red and Blue WAY later on at practically the same time.

AN13: Would you complain? And the fact that Chazz believes in Duel Spirits says a lot about his developing character.

AN14: **Dessert ****first?** I wouldn't recommend it, even though I have done it before. _Flies __tasting __good?_ Well, maybe the raisins, but the real thing is up to you. Bathing is optional? I am actually conflicted on that matter. If I'm not going ANYWHERE throughout the ENTIRE day, then the only benefit is saving some money on the water bill. Other than that, bathe as best you can with time limits in mind for the people you are meeting.

AN15: Again, I assure you: nothing romantic between these two. It is purely friendship, and nothing more!

RDF1: Anything else?

OCs: Nope.

RDF1: What about you, YGOFreak54?

YuGiOhFreak54: I want to give a shout out to the supporters that haven't left me; I'm really busy with these HP stories, they keep multiplying like Dust Bunnies! But don't fret, I've managed to get my next chapter for TFGX done BUT I'm not putting it up UNTIL I at least get halfway done with the next chapter Den of Thieves.

RDF1: Sure thing. Looking forward to it.

Later,

RDF1


	13. An Amazon, or Amazoness?

Well, this is bittersweet.

Dx: What is?

RDF1: Well, bad news is that this happens on the thirteenth chapter, the 'unlucky' one, as those superstitions go.

Jenny: Okay then, what's the good news that has this bittersweetness to it?

RDF1: I finally, FINALLY, have all five Signer Dragons! Stardust Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, and Blackwing Dragon! Funny enough, AFD and BRD are Ghost Rare, and the others are Limited Edition. I also have a second Stardust Dragon that's First Edition along with a second Majestic Star Dragon that's also First Edition plus a third Majestic Star Dragon.

I am such a nerd.

Lone Raindrop: So, what else is new?

RDF1: The only cards I do NOT have are: Formula Synchron, for Shooting Star Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon. I probably have opened like 20 Extreme Victory Booster Packs, but nothing doing. I got Junk Berserker, but not Life Stream Dragon.

ANYWAYS, that's not the topic of this update. It's time to get your Amazon on. (Like that's not suggestive).

Jenny: YAY! I get to duel!

RDF1: Yep, and while this may be a short update, I think I can get in another three episodes, because of the first two having little to no break in between.

Dx: Okay, anything else that might be special?

RDF1: Thanks, I almost forgot. While watching these two episodes, I couldn't help but think of a certain show that featured an Amazon, her 'Grandmother', and supposed 'friend' all from China in Japan. Where in Japan, you might ask? Well, I'll just give it the two-word salute it always gets: Nerima Ward.

Yep, Ranma ½ reference in here, but only briefly, and nothing too specific.

Jenny: Let's just get going, before it gets too Ranma centered.

RDF1: Fine. Let's Duel!

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own W.I.T.C.H. or YuGiOh Gx in any way, shape or form. RDF1 also doesn't own Ranma ½, or anything related only. He only owns anything previously mentioned.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Mokuba ran into the office, telling his brother Seto that Chazz won._

"_Of course he won," said Kaiba, turning to him, "Those two have a lot to learn about 'World Domination'. And about brotherhood."_

"_Looks like the school is safe," replied Mokuba, "As well as the Beast Cards."_

"_Those Shadow Riders will not get those cards, so long as one duelist on that island stands up to them," agreed Kaiba, smiling a bit, "And if what Yugi told us about Jaden, and Jenny, are true, then those cards aren't going anywhere, at least not for long."_

* * *

_That night, back in Chazz's room, Chazz was suffering the consequences of having so many Duel Spirits in his collection._

"_OH COME ON!" exclaimed Chazz, "Enough's enough! I DIDN'T sign up for this!"_

"_Actually, you did," said Jenny, leaning casually on his door, "Okay guys, back to the deck. I need to talk with Chazz."_

_With a look that could kill even duel spirits, the group returned to their deck, leaving Jenny and Chazz alone._

"_What's up?" asked Chazz._

"_You did good out there," said Jenny, "And, you kinda did sign up for these guys. But hey, having this many duel spirits can come in handy. I should know, my earlier decks always had at least one duel spirit, and about an average of three-to-five duel spirits for each one."_

"_How do you stay sane?" asked Chazz, wanting to know her secret._

"_Who says I am?" smiled Jenny, "I just got used to it. You'll be fine Chazz. Just, keep in mind the benefits of the Duel Spirits, more so than the drawbacks."_

_With that, Jenny left, closing the door behind to her friend._

"_She is definitely something else," said Chazz, who might just 'like' like her, if it weren't for the debilitating fear of her boyfriend being able to put people in comas, so Alexis said from Atticus, "Glad she considers me a friend then."_

(Recap End)

Over the next couple of weeks, Jenny had forgotten to talk to Shepard about the recent missing students. One morning, she went out for a jog, and ended near the Slifer Red Dorms during the middle of it, before hearing a repetitious: One, Two, DRAW!

"That's something you don't hear every morning," said Jenny as she headed down to see what was up. There, she saw Bastion standing across from Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley, and they were doing what looked like exercises, but to Jenny, it was nothing more than a way to tire out your arm before classes start.

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Jenny.

"Good morning Jenny," said Bastion, feeling a little more pumped than usual, "We're keeping our dueling skills sharp by exercising our dueling skills."

"Is that Thunder Nyan Nyan?" asked Chumley.

"It is. I got her a while ago," replied Syrus, getting a piqued interest and headed over to see, "She's kinda a card crush."

"That's so lame Syrus," countered Chumley, "If you're gonna have a card crush, at least have some taste. Check out this one."

Jenny peeked over, and nearly fell back out of surprise.

"Chumley! You have an Original Print Dian Keto the Cure Master? How'd you score that!" asked Jenny, bewildered, because that card with that particular picture was incredibly rare, since they had to do a design change to please the adults who outraged the suggestiveness of the picture.

(AN1)

"Would you believe I've had her for over a year, just before they made the picture change?" informed Chumley.

"Hey, Jay, what about you?" asked Syrus.

"Yep, I've got a few myself, but mostly for my trunk," replied Jaden, "I don't want them to get bent or anything."

"I hear that," agreed Syrus.

"You actually have card crushes?" asked Jenny, who really didn't think Jaden actually had those. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would have one, let alone more.

(AN2)

"Hey, what about you?" asked Jaden, "You ever had any card Crushes?"

Jenny couldn't help a blush, but still smiled all the same.

"Yeah, I had one. But, ever since DragonX and I started dating, he's been nothing more than an extra confidante that doesn't judge."

(AN3)

"EXCUSE ME!" interrupted Bastion in a loud voice, "When did we get on the subject of Card Crushes! We are in Training for the next Shadow Rider! That means we have no time to stand around talking about card crushes all day!"

Jenny sighed, as reasonable as Bastion can be, as well as make a good point, he really needed to relax every once and awhile.

"Bastion, don't play the hypocrite. It's unbecoming of an honest student like you. Ask any student on campus, and I'll bet you anything reasonable that at least seven out of ten people will say they have card crushes, with another two out of ten being hypocrites about it as well."

Bastion's eye twitched, until he had a far away look on his eyes, before blushing and shaking his head to get rid of it.

"Let's just get back to our exercises. We'll see you in class, Jennifer," finished Bastion, in a more serious tone than Jenny had heard from him in a while.

Jenny couldn't help but sweatdrop, before sighing and getting back to her jog. There was no arguing that she had hit a nerve with that. Hopefully Bastion would calm down by the time class got started again.

* * *

Jenny noticed that Crowler had been among those disappearing over the last few weeks, and it wasn't until Duel Alchemy Class that she remembered what might have been happening. One of the assistants to the Ra Yellow Dorm Supervisor walked in with a bag; a familiar bag to the group at large. It belonged to a Slifer Red that went missing a few days ago.

"Why didn't I remember this sooner?" wondered Jenny, as she got up alongside the other Key keepers, and Banner, Syrus, and Chumley, and headed out to find the poor student.

* * *

The group headed into the woods, fearing the worst. When they got to a clearing, they saw what looked like a miniature Roman Coliseum. It was so bizarre, even Jenny couldn't help but think this next Shadow Rider might have something wrong with him/her as well. Nightshroud was one thing, possessing Atticus, and being a Vampire only counted for some things. This Coliseum just had a bit more going for it in the unexpected department.

"Where did this come from?" asked Jaden.

"Surprising amount of building materials, if you don't count the ruins where the Gravekeeper's portal is," added Jenny, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'm going in," said Bastion, taking charge again.

They headed on inside, only to see the missing students not really missing at all, but working diligently, and cooperatively at that, towards building the Coliseum.

"That's kinda sad," said Jenny, "I mean, it's great to see Obelisks, Ras, and Slifers all working together like that, but this is kinda not what it should be like."

"I know what you mean," said Banner, who had seen for years the differences between the three dormitories.

"Crowler!" pointed out Chazz, in a VERY surprised voice, but who could blame him.

"What are you doing?" asked Jenny.

"A man's work," said Crowler, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Oh my, they must be running very short on good men," said Banner.

"Good men that aren't Key Keepers, or temporary former Key Keepers," noted Jenny, "I'm kinda relieved to see that Zane isn't here anywhere."

"If Zane was, I'd give him a piece of my mind," said Alexis, "My brother too for that matter."

"Don't look now guys, but I think security is onto us!" exclaimed Jaden, as a Tiger came into view, and wasn't happy with the 'intruders'.

Jenny, using her Gymnastic abilities, was able to dodge the tiger as it chased the others up a nearby column.

"First a Coliseum, then a Tiger," said Banner as they were running, "What's next? A Gladiator."

'Maybe even a Gladiator Beast,' thought Jenny, thinking about the new type of cards that were starting to be developed by Industrial Illusions.

"I believe she prefers the term: Amazon," said Crowler, in a happy-go-lucky voice.

'Okay, Crowler is officially starting to scare me,' thought Jenny, before feeling a presence behind her.

"That's right," said the new presence, a Female Amazon with an amazing build, plus a duel disk, "And thanks to your friends, I've finally been able to complete this glorious arena."

"Arena for what?" said Jaden.

The Amazon jumped down, in a feat of skill that looked very impressive to everyone, minus Jenny, who could also do that, and landed with perfect form.

"For dueling of course," said the Amazon, "Alright guys, line up!"

Jenny couldn't help but sweatdrop. These guys were actually listening to her?

'Actually, it's not uncommon for these boys to listen to what looks like a beautiful woman, Amazon or not,' thought Jenny, rethinking it, 'That or they want rare cards.'

Her suspicions turned out to be true when she gave each of them an envelop of cards, probably about ten or less each, before sending them back to class.

"Okay, mind explaining just what is going on here?" asked Jaden.

"I'm just setting the stage, Key Keeper," replied the Amazon, using a more serious voice, "For your vanquishing. I'm one of the seven Shadow Riders."

"Oh man," said Syrus.

"You mean a WOMAN," countered Chumley, "A warrior-race of all females."

"That's not exactly true," interrupted Jenny, "There ARE men in the Amazons, but like the ancient times, except reversed, they are strictly house husbands for the most part, especially after they marry."

(AN4)

"That's actually pretty accurate," said the Amazon, "You've done your research, sister. My name is Tanya, and now that my battleground is completed, I'm ready to duel each of you for your keys. Now, which of you big strong men will it be? After all, I would never seriously consider harming a Sister, without special circumstances."

"Don't do me any favors," said Alexis, feeling slightly insulted and slightly complemented at the same time, "Or Jenny for that matter!"

"Or it could be that she's afraid of fighting a sister," taunted Jenny.

"I just wouldn't want to be responsible if you two lose," said Tanya, smiling indifferently, "There are the laws after all."

"Humph, we'll see," said Jenny, who was now interested in looking more closely at those laws now.

"So, who's my man gonna be?" asked Tanya.

"Right here!" said Jaden, who was interested in dueling another Shadow Rider.

"Yours truly!" declared Chazz, not wanting Jaden to have all the fame.

"I'll take you on!" added Bastion, wanting his turn already.

"Do you think these guys are interested in her more than the duel?" asked Jenny, smirking at Alexis.

"Jaden's a little too dense, or honest for that," replied Alexis, "Bastion's too book smart; and Chazz, well he's not really her type either way."

"Such good choices, and since Jaden has already dueled the previous two Shadow Riders, I'll pick you!" said Tanya, pointing at Bastion.

"Well can't duel them all," said Jaden.

"Worth a shot though," called out Jenny.

"So, what's your name, handsome?" asked Tanya.

"Bastion. Bastion Misawa," replied Bastion, short and to the point.

"Take her down Bastion!" encouraged Jaden.

"Don't go easy just because she's a girl!" said Syrus.

"Actually, she would be insulted if you did," added Jenny, "An Amazon wants nothing less than the best from her opponents."

"Amen to that, sister," replied Tanya.

"Let's get started," said Bastion, undoing his blazer "And being a Gentleman, I'll let you choose my deck."

"So many strong decks," said Tanya, slightly gushing, "I guess we have something in common. I have two decks I can never seem to choose for myself. One is for Courage, the other: Knowledge. To stay with being fair, I'll let you choose my deck as well."

'**Certainly an honest Shadow Rider,**' said Will, appearing by Jenny.

'Well, an Amazon has her code,' replied Jenny, 'I think there may be more to this duel than even we're thinking of, though.'

"I wouldn't expect any less than a challenge from a knowledge deck," said Bastion, making his choice.

"Very well, to be fair, I'll choose the one in the center on the right," replied Tanya.

"Nice, my Earth Deck," said Bastion, as the both placed their deck in the appropriate slot.

"And don't worry, this won't be a Shadow Game," informed Tanya, who started doing a small 'dance'.

"Beg your pardon," said Bastion, wondering if he should feel insulted or something.

"I don't want your soul," said Tanya, now starting to gush, "I want YOU, big boy!"

This caught Bastion WAY off guard, and even Jenny had the decency to look slightly offended.

'Okay, that's one way to find a husband,' thought Jenny, her eye twitching, 'Though I would never stoop so low as to duel my way into marriage.'

'**Not unlike a certain Tennis Player Jaden dueled last semester, right?**' replied Will.

(AN5)

"Yep, and since the boys in my tribe aren't really up to snuff for my standards, I need to shop around," continued Tanya.

"HEY!" said Jenny, stopping them for a moment, "Tanya, why not head over to the Nerima district? I'm sure you'd find plenty of male specimens that meet your standards."

Tanya had the decency to actually look offended.

"You mean head over to where my crazy sister and our 'wise' grandmother set up shop? No way! I am NOT interested in getting involved with a Chaos Magnet! I have different standards than just strength, though my appearance might suggest otherwise," informed Tanya, "But, to be fair, my Amazon brother who's there is better than most men in my tribe, but he's got his heart set on my sister over there."

"Enough talk," started Bastion, before saying in unison with Tanya, "DUEL!"

Tanya: 4000

Bastion: 4000

"I'll start off with Amazoness Swordswoman," started out Tanya, "And I'll add in one facedown and end my turn."

Amazoness Swordswoman

Level: 4

Atk: 1500

Def: 1600

Effect: When damage calculation is done, and you would receive damage, inflict it as effect damage to your opponent instead.

"I'm up!" said Bastion, "I'll start out with Magnet Warrior: Sigma Plus!"

Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus

Level: 4

Atk: 1800

Def: 1500

Effect: This card cannot attack a monster with 'Plus' in its name.

Effect2: This card must attack a monster on your opponent's field if it has 'Minus' in its name.

"Magnets vs. Amazoness," said Jenny, "That's some match up."

"ATTACK SWORDSWOMAN!" declared Bastion.

Bastion: 3700

"Hold on, why'd Bastion lose life points?" asked Syrus.

"My Amazoness deals damage to my opponent instead of myself," replied Tanya.

"That's not like Bastion, is it?" asked Syrus.

"It is, since he has the advantage," informed Jaden.

"Not necessarily," added Jenny, looking at Tanya's facedown.

"Sister's right," said Tanya, "I play: Pride of Tribe!"

Pride of Tribe

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: When an 'Amazoness' monster you control is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one 'Amazoness' monster from your deck.

"That's knowledge," said Jenny, "She can always have another Amazoness monster on her field thanks to that Trap."

"So, looks like I have the advantage," said Tanya, "Anything else you've got?"

"I'll place a facedown, and that will suffice," finished Bastion, thinking of his next counter strategy.

"'That will suffice'?" gushed Tanya, "Oh, say that again. It was so cool."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say Tanya hasn't interacted with a guy for a few years," spoke up Syrus.

"Years?" countered Jaden, "Try decades. 'Suffice' is old school, and I mean like when our parents were our age old school."

(AN6)

"She's toying with him," said Jenny, focusing her eyes on what other surprises she might have for Bastion.

"I know what you're trying to do," said Bastion.

"You do?" wondered Tanya, in a slightly soothing voice.

"You're trying to distract me," said Bastion, "Well, you picked the wrong guy to try and flirt with. My dear, give it up, for it won't work on me. I'm too focused."

'Not focused enough, if you're saying "my dear",' thought Jenny.

"Oh, are you?" said Tanya, dropping the act for a moment, "I'll start by playing 'Amazoness Blowpiper' in attack mode!"

Amazoness Blowpiper

Level: 3

Atk: 800

Def: 1500

Effect: During your standby phase, select one monster your opponent controls. It loses 500 life points until the end phase.

"Well, well, you just activated my trap," said Bastion, "Magnet Force Minus!"

Magnet Force Minus

Type: Continuous Trap

Effect: Select one monster on the field and equip this card to it. It is now considered a 'Minus' Monster.

Blowpiper started to have red static glow around it, causing Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus to glow green.

"Allow me to explain," said Bastion, "The red static means Minus charge, and the Green means Positive. Two Reds can never battle, same with two Greens. But when a Red and a Green are on opposite sides of the field, they are forced into battle. You can't end your turn before then either. It's like the old saying goes: Opposites attract."

"Don't I know it," sighed Tanya, "Just like the two of us."

"Oh stop it," said Bastion, getting annoyed with her.

"Stop it?" countered Tanya, "How about I stop you? I play: Amazoness Spellcaster!"

Amazoness Spellcaster

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: Select one Amazoness monster you control and switch its original attack points with one monster on your opponent's field.

Amazoness Blowpiper (Minus)

Atk: 800-1800

Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus

Atk: 1800-800

"Now, ATTACK!" declared Tanya.

Bastion: 2700

"But I'm not done," said Tanya, "Don't forget Swordswoman!"

Bastion: 1200

"That's twice now, and in a row," said Bastion, "Not even Jenny has been able to totally counter me like that."

"I would say I'm insulted, but I know what he means," said Jenny, "That deck has more knowledge than Bastion's does."

"Guess we know whose brains our kids will inherit," said Tanya, still in that flirting voice of hers.

"Kids! That's ludicrous!" cried out Bastion, trying hard to keep the last of his barriers from crashing on him, "We're enemies; RIVALS!"

"Maybe during this duel," replied Tanya, "But afterwards… We'll be engaged. You'll become Mr. Tanya the Amazoness."

(AN7)

"You're relentless," said Bastion, mentally tired of the head games, "Are you that smitten with me?"

"I prefer the term: IN LOVE!" gushed Tanya again.

"YOU HARDLY KNOW ME!" countered Bastion.

"I know enough," replied Tanya.

"He's done for," said Jenny, sighing at Tanya's nonstop assault of affection, "Bastion's lost this round."

"The duel isn't over yet," said Alexis, "He still has another turn to come back."

"I'M ABOVE ALL THIS," shouted Bastion, clutching his had.

'White Magician Pikeru,' thought Jenny, realizing why Bastion tries so hard with his calculations, 'She looks heartbroken.'

"Bastion's acting strange," commented Jaden.

"Love works in mysterious ways," added Syrus.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE!" called back Bastion in denial.

"What did I tell him about being a hypocrite," sighed Jenny, shaking her head.

"MY GO!" said Bastion, drawing his next card, "And I'll start with this: Magnet Conductor Plus, which let's me bring a Plus monster back to my hand."

"There's that groove," smiled Jenny, looking at Bastion pull off another good combo.

"I'll send Magnet Warriors Sigma Plus and Omega Minus from my hand to my grave to Special Summon: Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus!"

Linear Magnum Plus Minus

Level: 7

Atk: 2700

Def: 1300

Effect: Can only be summoned by sending one 'Plus' and one 'Minus' monster from your hand or field to the grave.

Effect2: Select one 'Plus' or 'Minus' Monster on the field. Add half of the current attack points to this monster's attack until the End Phase.

Effect3: When in battle, this monster is considered a 'Plus' Monster.

Atk: 2700-3100

"Now, attack that Blowpiper with Polarizing Pulverizing Blast!"

Tanya: 1700

"Next, I'll set two cards facedown, and that will end my move," finished Bastion.

"What a move! No wonder I love you!" gushed Tanya, even more so than before, before getting serious, "And because I love you, I must CRUSH YOU!"

(AN8)

Tanya drew her card.

"And thanks to Swordswoman, I will," said Tanya, "Attack!"

'This duel will be over if I can't think of a way out of this fast enough,' thought Bastion.

Jenny then got an idea, "BASTION! STAY POSITIVE!"

"Positive?" wondered Bastion, looking at her for a moment, before remembering his facedowns he set down less than a minute ago, "I activate my spell: POWER OFF!"

Power Off

Type: Quick-Play Spell

Effect: Send one 'Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus' from your field to the Graveyard and special summon the monsters used to special summon this card back to the field.

Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus

Atk: 1800

Magnet Warrior Omega Minus

Level: 4

Atk: 1900

Def: 600

"Not bad," said Tanya, "I knew I picked the right choice facing the smartest Key Keeper. And with Amazoness Paladin in play, I'll be sure to get the upper hand next turn."

Amazoness Paladin

Level 4

Atk: 1700-1900

Def: 300

Effect: This card gains 100 attack points for every 'Amazoness' monster you control.

"I'll also finish with two facedowns of my own," finished Tanya.

'This has been tricky duel,' thought Jenny.

'**She'll be even harder if Bastion loses,**' replied Will.

'Let's hope it doesn't come to that,' finished Jenny.

'At least she's stopped flirting, for now,' thought Bastion, "My move!"

"And speaking of moves," spoke up Tanya, turning on the charm again, "It might be best if you move in with me. Living in a cramped Dorm Room just won't do for me."

No one watching the duel could suppress a sweatdrop as Tanya continued to tear down the last of Bastion's mental defenses with talk of marriage.

"I play Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus in attack mode," said Bastion.

Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus

Level: 4

Atk: 1500

Def: 1800

"I'll add in my facedown: 100,000 Gauss!" continued Bastion, "This allows me to select one monster on your side of the field, put it in attack mode, and have it lose 800 attack points."

Amazoness Paladin

Atk: 1900-1100

"Thanks, I activate: DRAMATIC RESCUE!" countered Tanya, "I return Paladin to my hand, and Summon out Amazoness Tiger!"

Amazoness Tiger

Level: 4

Atk: 1100-1900

Def: 1500

Effect: Gains 400 attack for every 'Amazoness' Monster on your side of the field.

Effect2: Your opponent cannot attack any other monster than this one. You cannot control 2 'Amazoness Tigers' on your field at one time.

Jenny looked at the field and realized Bastion was making a HUGE mistake.

"Attack Omega Minus! Destroy that overgrown cat!" declared Bastion.

"BASTION! NO!" called out Jenny, but it was too late.

"You just walked into the final trap of this game," said Tanya, revealing her facedown, "I PLAY: AMAZONESS ARCHERS!"

Amazoness Archers

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: Can only be activated when the target of an attack is an 'Amazoness' Monster you control.

Effect2: All monsters on your opponent's field are moved to face up attack mode (No effects are activated), and they lose 500 attack points. All monsters on your opponent's field must attack this turn.

All three of Bastion's Monsters lost 500 attack points and were slaughtered by Amazoness Tiger, finishing off Bastion.

Bastion: 1200-0

Tanya: 1700

"Bastion!" called out Jenny and Jaden; as they rushed down to help him.

"Kitty!" called out Tanya, allowing her REAL Amazoness Tiger to chase them out.

"Bastion… no," said Jaden, as the gateways to the arena were locked up tight.

"Okay, Tanya," said Jenny, glaring at the Coliseum as everyone started walking away, "It's now a Challenge."

Without leaving the area, the gang gathered up some firewood and set up a temporary camp for the night. All night, Jenny worked on her deck, hoping for a counter to Amazoness Archers and Amazoness Tigers. Potentially, Amazoness Tiger could have 3100 attack points, if she had a full field. Not much could stand up to that, she could use Nerissa's team, but that was difficult on the Summoning front, even with Nerissa's ability. She didn't have that many token cards, so it wasn't good to use effectively, that or Cost Down. W.I.T.C.H. wasn't strong enough unless she had Heatherfield or Kandrakar, another hard combo to pull off against Tanya's deck.

Jenny sighed, it was nearly sunrise and she hadn't been able to work out a good counterstrategy against Tanya. But, she knew she couldn't let Tanya duel Jaden; this was her fight now.

As the sun rose, the gates opened, and the others rushed over there as Jenny gathered up her deck. Bastion came walking out, looking defeated on more than one level.

"She dumped you?" guessed Jaden, surprised as well.

'Okay, now she's crossed the line,' thought Jenny darkly, 'Bastion deserves better.'

* * *

They got Bastion back to the School, but Bastion wasn't the same. He couldn't help but think of Tanya, and his love for her.

'This isn't the Bastion I know,' thought Jenny, 'Sure, he's not the first one to put heart first, but the least he could do is think things through again.'

However, nothing could help Bastion. He had gone all heart in, and his head just wasn't into dueling, not without Tanya. And Jenny had had enough by the time nightfall happened. She got her duel disk from her dorm and headed out, all thoughts of class the next day in the back of her mind.

* * *

Bastion led Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley back to the Coliseum, with the other Key Keepers (including Zane) following, only to see Jenny walking in front of them, a red aura of anger glowing around her.

"TANYA!" shouted out Jenny, walking into the Coliseum, her face looking like she was about to kill someone.

A growl stopped her, and the others, as they turned to see Tanya and Amazoness Tiger jump out of the bushes from late night prowl.

"Tanya," said Bastion, desperately.

"Can't you take a hint," replied Tanya, no positive emotion in her voice, "I already dumped you."

"Well, I can!" said Jenny, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SHADOW DUEL!"

"I already told you," said Tanya, smirking back, "I DON'T Duel sisters. If the other guys had no keys to protect, that would be a different story."

"I said: I CHALLENGE YOU!" countered Jenny, "As a Shadow Rider, not an Amazon, you must accept this challenge."

(AN9)

'Such fury,' thought Jaden, slightly intimidated by Jenny more than Tanya right now, and that was saying something, 'As much as it would be fun dueling Tanya; I think it's best to let Jenny take this one.'

"Fine," said Tanya, having no other choice, "You do realize what happens if you lose, right?"

"That's exactly why I'm dueling you," said Jenny, smirking, "Win or Lose, you will not treat Bastion like a boy toy and dump him whenever he can't keep you happy. Only heartless girls do that!"

"Oh, so are you in love with him too?" asked Tanya.

"Oh please," said Jenny, her left eye twitching, "Why do people always misjudge that! Bastion is my friend, one of my first friends on this Island, and I will NOT stand by and watch as you play with his heart."

Everyone headed inside where Jenny and Tanya took their places in the arena, with the others in the stands watching from afar.

"I hope Jenny can pull this off," said Chazz, "She wasn't looking happy last night looking over her deck."

"I can hear you Chazz," said Jenny, "And I believe in my deck with all my heart and all my mind!"

"DUEL!" shouted the two female duelists.

Tanya: 4000

Jenny: 4000

"I'll start," said Tanya, "I'll summon out 'Amazoness Paladin' in attack mode, and you know her ability."

Amazoness Paladin

Atk: 1800

"I'll add in three facedowns and end my turn," finished Tanya

"My go," said Jenny, "I summon out 'Average Teenager – Irma Lair' in defense mode! With that, I'll set three facedowns. Your move."

"Jenny's not doing bad, is she?" wondered Chazz.

"She's keeping her cool, and trying to find that combo she knows she has that can win this duel," replied Alexis.

"More than that, is that she's doing her best from acting out of anger, which she has a lot of," added Zane.

"I'll now summon out 'Amazoness Tiger' in attack mode," said Tanya, "And I'll play this spell card: Banner of Courage!"

Amazoness Tiger

Atk: 1100-1900

Amazoness Paladin

Atk: 1800-1900

Banner of Courage

Type: Continuous Spell

Effect: During your Battle Phase, your monsters gain 200 attack points.

"Now, take that girl down!" declared Tanya.

Amazoness Tiger/Paladin

Atk: 1900-2100

"Irma Lair cannot be destroyed once per turn," said Jenny, as Irma summoned a water shield to protect herself from Paladin's sword, "And next, before your claws even touch Irma, I play the Counter Trap: TeleTransportation! This removes Irma and negates your attack. What else you got?"

"I end my turn," said Tanya, slightly annoyed with her.

"I summon out 'Earth Knight: Martin Tubbs'!" declared Jenny, getting confused Reactions from the others, and with good reason. Jenny hadn't been able to play that card before.

Earth Knight: Martin Tubbs

Level: 3

Atk: 800-1800

Def: 1400

Effect1: While 'Irma Lair' is on the field, this card gains 1000 attack points.

Effect2: While this card is on the field, and 'Irma Lair' is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, send all of your opponent's cards on the field back to the deck, then your opponent's deck is shuffled.

"Now, I think it's time we take them down," said Jenny, "What do you say, Martin?"

"**I'll take them down for you, my love!**" said Martin.

"**Martin,**" sighed Irma, really ticked at him, "**You're not ready yet. Jenny, why'd you summon him?**"

"Because I have a combo set up for you guys, to take her down," said Jenny, running through her cards one more time, "Now, I switch Irma into attack mode and play 'Rush Recklessly', which gives Irma 700 more attack points.

"Cool," said Syrus, "Now she can destroy Amazoness Tiger."

"No she can't," said Tanya, "I activate the trap card 'Amazoness Archers', and chain it with 'A Hero Emerges'!"

'Crap,' thought Jenny, who hadn't thought of that combo, "I choose the one on the right!"

"Thanks, I summon out 'Amazoness Queen'!" replied Tanya.

Amazoness Queen

Level: 6

Atk: 2400

Def: 1800

Effect: 'Amazoness' monsters you control cannot be destroyed in battle.

'Double Crap,' continued Jenny, before realizing it was getting worse.

Irma Lair

Atk: 1900-1400

Martin Tubbs

Atk: 1800-1300

Amazoness Tiger

Atk: 1900-2300

Amazoness Paladin

Atk: 2000

Amazon Tigress moved in to take both monsters out.

"JENNY!" called out her friends.

'Now or never,' thought Jenny, pressing a button on her duel disk.

"I ACTIVATE MY QUICK-PLAY SPELL!" called out Jenny.

"YOUR WHAT!" cried back Tanya, thinking this duel would be in her favor.

"I play: W.I.T.C.H. – TRUE LOVE!"

W.I.T.C.H. – True Love

Type: Quick-Play Spell

Effect1: Can only be activated when 'Will Vandom' and 'Mathew Olsen', 'Irma Lair' and 'Martin Tubbs', 'Taranee Cook' and 'Nigel Ashcroft', 'Cornelia Hale' and 'Caleb', and/or 'Hay Lin' and 'Eric Lyndon'.

Effect2: The attack points of the above monsters become the total attack points of the two cards that are on the field together.

"Confused?" continued Jenny, "Well let me put in terms you know: My monsters are once again stronger than your tiger!"

Martin Tubbs/Irma Lair

Atk: 2700

Tanya: 4000-3600-3200

Jenny: 4000

"I'll place one more card facedown and end my turn," finished Jenny

Martin Tubbs

Atk: 1800

Irma Lair

Atk: 1200

"Finally," said Tanya, drawing another card, "I play the Field Spell: Amazoness Village!"

Amazoness Village

Type: Field Spell

Effect1: All 'Amazoness' Monsters gain 200 attack points.

Effect2: When an 'Amazoness' Monster is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the graveyard, special summon one 'Amazoness' Monster from your deck that is equal or less than the Monster's Level destroyed.

Amazoness Queen

Atk: 2600

Amazoness Paladin

Atk: 2200

Amazoness Tiger

Atk: 2500

'Triple crap,' thought Jenny, 'Guess I have no choice but play that card after all.'

"Okay, let's gets this going," said Tanya, "I attack Irma Lair with Savage Claw strike!"

Jenny: 2500

"Now, destroy her with Royal slash!" continued Tanya.

Jenny: 900

"It's over, if Jenny can't stop this next attack," said Bastion, who was starting to understand the passion of dueling, even without love, not that Jenny or Tanya would ever, since their 'sisters'.

(AN10)

"Thanks for destroying Irma," said Jenny, "You've just made my day."

"**But not mine!**" said Martin, his eyes hidden by the reflection of the sunrise, "**YOU WILL PAY FOR DESTROYING MY BELOVED! RETURN FROM WHERE YOU CAME FROM!**"

"That's telling 'em, Martin," said Jenny, "You see, whenever Martin is on the field, and Irma gets destroyed and sent to the graveyard, he gets to send all your monsters back to your deck, and your deck gets shuffled. How's that?"

"Lovely, because I activate my facedown: Divine Wrath! I discard one card from my hand to negate and destroy Martin and his effect!" countered Tanya, as Martin was hit with a lightning bolt and sent to the graveyard.

'I'm running out of multipliers for crap,' thought Jenny, mentally chuckling for a second, 'but it's time to get real!'

"Attack Paladin, and end this duel!" declared Jenny.

"I don't think so! I reveal my facedown, Jar of Greed, which let's me draw one card!" said Jenny, drawing her card, and sending it to the graveyard immediately, "I discard 'Kuriboh' and negate that damage."

Kuriboh appeared between Paladin and Jenny and took the hit.

'Thanks Kuriboh,' thought Jenny, 'Glad you were able to visit, for at least one duel.'

"**Glad to be here,**" replied Kuriboh before disappearing.

(AN11)

Jenny: 900

Tanya: 3200

"Oh great," said Chazz, "Looks like even Jenny can't beat a Shadow Rider. This isn't looking good."

Jenny's eyes flashed towards Chazz at that, who had the decency of cringing for a moment.

"My go!" said Jenny, drawing her card and looking it over, along with the other cards on the field, "I'll start with Card of Sanctity, allowing us to have six cards in our hands. Next, I play Pot of Greed, allowing me two more cards! Then, I'll add in my facedown: Sacrificial Greed, allowing me to draw three more cards at the expense of 500 points! After that, I'll summon 'Cobalt Blue – Matthew Olsen!'"

Jenny: 400

Cobalt Blue – Matthew Olsen

Level: 4

Atk: 1600

Def: 1100

Effect1: When all of 'Cobalt Blue' is on the field, pay half your life points to destroy every card on the opponent's field.

Effect2: When 'Ex-Guardian – Nerissa' is out on the field, sacrifice this card to special summon 'Shagon, the Hate' from your deck or hand.

"Next, I'll activate the spell card: Trap Booster, allowing me to play a trap, straight from my hand," continued Jenny, "I play the trap: Demon in Me!"

Demon In Me

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: When 'Cobalt Blue – Matthew Olsen' is on the field, special summon 'Shagon, the Hate' from your hand.

Didn't know why I couldn't fly

Didn't want to be stuck on the ground

Wanted to soar across the sky

But something was holding me down

What had me cower in fear?

What was it I couldn't see?

The answer near, but so unclear

I was fighting the Demon in me

"Everyone has a Demon in them, and Matthew Olsen just has his personified!" smirked Jenny, feeling her hatred seep into Shagon, "I Special Summon: Shagon, the Hate!"

THE DEMON IN ME

THE DEMON IN ME

The battle weird overall that I feared

I was fighting the demon in me

Knights of Revenge – Shagon, the Hate

Level: 8

Atk: 2700

Def: 2000

"And he feeds off of hatred," said Jenny, as a red glow went from her into him, "And since I have enough hatred for you right now, he's getting a big power up. I'll also add in the spell: Double Summon, which allows me to Normal Summon 'Princess of Earth – Lillian Hale' to the field as well! I'll also add in the Spell: Regent Up!"

Princess of Earth – Lillian Hale

Level: 3

Atk: 1300

Def: 1500

Effect1: Return all of your monster cards to your hand, except for 'Cobalt Blue – Matthew Olsen', 'Mr. Huggles', and 'Lillian's Familiar – Napoleon'.

Effect2: Return the above monsters to your side of the field.

Effect3: Cannot be selected as an attack target if any 'Regent of Earth' is on the field.

Regent Up

Type: Normal Spell

Regent Up

Effect: When 'Princess of Earth – Lillian' is on the field, send 'Cobalt Blue – Matthew Olsen', 'Mr. Huggles', and/or 'Lillian's Familiar – Napoleon' to special summon a 'Regent of Earth' by the same name from your deck or hand.

"I now trade Matt for Sir Matthew!"

Asked myself: what did I want?

Kick back or just go for broke

My dreams continued to haunt

I'd get close, then the demon said: Joke!

(AN12)

Regent of Earth – Sir Matthew

Level: 8

Atk: 2800

Def: 2200

Effect: When all Regents are on the field, can add one Field Spell to your hand.

"You won't be able to get past my Tiger though," said Tanya, "I activate my trap: Call of the Haunted! This allows me to revive a monster in my graveyard. I bring out: Amazoness Blowpiper!"

Amazoness Blowpiper

Atk: 800-1000

Amazoness Paladin

Atk: 2200-2300

Amazoness Tiger

Atk: 2500-2900

Jenny's smirk didn't disappear from her face, and she had a reason.

"I know my monsters don't stand a chance by themselves," said Jenny, "But Together is a whole other story!'

"Together?" said Tanya, who was honestly confused as to what she was getting at.

'Thanks for the Christmas Presents, Yugi and Pegasus,' thought Jenny, smiling at her deck and what she had been able to use because of her newest additions, 'I'm glad I was able to remember these cards in time.'

"I still have two cards left to play," said Jenny, playing her last cards, "First I have: Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy Call of the Haunted and Amazoness Blowpiper, and then I play: Brave Attack!"

Amazoness Paladin

Atk: 2300-2200

Amazoness Tiger

Atk: 2900-2500

"Brave attack?" cried out a startled Tanya, and the others just about echoed her, for they too recognized the card.

"Yep, Brave Attack!" said Jenny.

Brave Attack

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: Select one Monster on your side of the field and destroy all other Monsters you control. The selected Monster gains attack equal to all the attack points of the other Monster(s) that were destroyed.

Effect2: If the selected Monster attacks this turn, it is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step.

"Oh no!" said Tanya, who had run out of cards this turn to counter this turn.

"I select Lillian at the target of the effect! She gains the combined attack points of Shagon and Sir Matthew."

But somehow you gotta step up

Stop buying excuses for Free

I went face to face, laid claim to my space

And rocked, THE DEMON

THE DEMON IN ME

THE DEMON IN ME

"**As much as we'd rather not accept it: we get a tie on this one,**" said Sir Matthew.

"**Yeah, yeah,**" replied Shagon, taking Matt's extended hand with his own, "**I'm just glad she summoned me again.**"

"**We bestow our strength to you Princess, so you may defeat our common foes!**" they chanted together, disappearing, giving their strength to Lillian.

Lillian Hale

Atk: 1300-4000-6800

I recovered my spark, got free of the dark

And rocked THE DEMON IN ME!

THE DEMON IN ME

I ROCKED THE DEMON IN ME!

"Put that Tiger back in its cage!" declared Jenny.

"With pleasure," said Lillian, glowing in Light, Dark, and Earth green colors, before sending a blast that, quite literally, blew Amazoness Tiger off the field and out of the Coliseum, ending the duel.

(AN13)

Tanya: 3200-0

"She did it," said Bastion, who had made a fast recovery for what it was worth, "And never again will I be the Hypocrite, as she puts it."

"Thank you, Jenny," said Tanya, "but you know what I must do now, right

"Do it and find yourself OTK'd into next year," replied Jenny, glaring at the seriousness of her promise.

"I meant the other thing," said Tanya, before changing into a Tiger, "I'm sorry Bastion, for everything. Jenny, I hereby give you the title of 'Honorary Amazon'. Good luck against the next Shadow Rider."

Jenny smiled, her hatred vanishing, forgiving her 'Sister' with that Apology.

With that, everyone was able to leave the Coliseum behind, as it disappeared, as if it never existed in the first place.

(AN14)

* * *

Jenny collapsed back onto her bed when she got back to her room. That duel was tougher than even the last one she had with Bastion just before Christmas Break.

"**There is one interesting tidbit I'd like to know,**" said Shagon, appearing out of the deck.

"**Sorry, Jenny,**" apologized Sir Matthew, appearing as well, "**I couldn't stop him fast enough.**"

"It's okay," sighed Jenny, "What's up?"

"**Why does he have more attack points than me?**" asked Shagon, "**I mean, we're both pretty much the same, at least appearance-wise. So, what's up?**"

"That has two reason behind it," replied Jenny, "One, the original source of your powers was split into four, while Lillian's power has been split into three. Other than that, Shagon, Sir Matthew just has more control over his power. Nothing more to say really, cause other than that, I don't really have a valid reason for it."

"**Hn,**" shrugged Shagon, before disappearing back alongside Sir Matthew.

"To be honest," said Jenny, to herself and quite possibly her deck, "I could have done more with your points, but this just felt right."

With that, she went to sleep, just wanting these Shadow Riders gone for good.

(Chapter End)

Sorry that was short, but I just didn't feel like getting into the next episode, even if it IS a filler episode.

Thanks for reading this far, and I'm looking forward to getting to the end of the year. I hope you enjoyed this duel between Jenny and Tanya. I don't know what I'm gonna do about Banner just yet, but that's still a few chapters out.

Anyways, better get to these ANs before the OCs come back.

OCs: We're Back!

RDF1: Crap times ten! AUTHOR NOTES GO!

AN1: Can't say when this happened, but yeah, that is an original print, I have the altered print, where is less suggestive. If anyone has the nerdy information about this card, share at your own risk.

AN2: Seriously, Jaden seems too much like a kid this early on, and even later totally opposite to have such Card Crushes, but you heard him.

AN3: Okay, not true for me, but the second half COULD apply to Jenny for the sake of this fanfic.

AN4: Okay, I'll admit I kinda referenced Hercules, the Animated Series on Disney for this one line. However, don't underestimate a Househusband. It could be your last mistake.

AN5: I'm talking about the guy who tried to win Alexis's hand in marriage by way of dueling.

AN6: Don't mean ANY offense to the previous Generation. Just something that came to mind when I wrote this. And I also didn't want to write the last part of that line.

AN7: It's rare, but it IS possible for a marriage couple to receive the wife's name instead of the husband's. That, and there are somewhere they keep their own names, but are still considered married by law.

AN8: Like the saying goes: Sometimes you hurt the one you love. Or even get hurt by the one you love. Seriously, don't care where this came from, but it exists, so don't deny it!

AN9: Yep, two parts, and she can't keep both rulebooks at the same time. Something's got to give. Besides, this could be considered 'special circumstances'.

AN10: Yep, no Yuri here folks, no matter how much some 'people' want it.

AN11: Well, she didn't add him for this one specific duel, but she did add him recently, temporarily, to go with the 'still changing out cards from the trunk' idea. Seriously, considering how many cards can go into this deck, by itself, let alone the accessory cards that can be added. To pull off all these combos, some cards got to be changed out.

AN12: I know the lyrics are probably 'choke', but this just seemed more accurate with the episode, ya know? Like Matt was just wasting his time and being a 'joke' of a fighter against Shagon, before realizing Music was the Key to defeating him.

AN13: Yet another reference, albeit slightly vague. This could be one of many things, and you can review and let me know what else this reminds you off, but for me, I'm using the imagery of Auron's Shooting Star Overdrive, sending enemies flying off into the distance with an overkill for the most part. LOL!

AN14: Seriously, I don't remember seeing it after this episode; so yeah, this is Fanfiction logic, or something to that extent.

That was close.

Dx: GET HIM!

RDF1: Crap times infinity, gotta go!

(LOL!)

RDF1 rushes out with OCs on his tail.

Later,  
RDF1


	14. What's Filler? Don't ask Dark Scorpions!

Once more, more filler episodes, and maybe another Dark Signer, I mean Shadow Rider in this chapter. LOL, too much 5Ds. Alright guys, let's get back into dueling, because it's time to CHAZZ IT UP!

Dx: Yep, I actually agree with you this time.

Jenny: Oh wow, there must be a blue moon out. Cause, that's about how often you agree with RDF1.

LR: I thought that happened more often than Dx agreeing with DragonX?

Dx: Eh, it happens. I'm just in an agreeing mode right now. So count your blessings.

YGOFreak54: Should I be concerned by this? This seems highly irregular from my last visits.

RDF1: Not really. By the end of the chapter, he'll probably be back to normal. I guess the vacation did some good for him as well.

YGOFreak54: Where'd you go?

RDF1: California. Among many events, I visited Muir Woods – the National Redwood Park near San Francisco, a very awesome place and very relaxing. Definitely a vacation recommendation for anyone!

Dx: A vacation from you is always worth it. That or at least some time to actually relax and not have to worry about messing things up for awhile.

RDF1: (slaps forehead) (Sighs) Okay, never mind. It's time to get back to the story anyways. Oh, and before I forget: Which filler episode of the first season of Gx is your favorite?

YGOFreak54: That would be telling, but they weren't all bad.

RDF1: Can't say that I'm surprised, I enjoyed a fair few myself, even on into the second season were some good ones as well.

And to prevent spoilers, let's just get right on into the action.

Disclaimer: EVEN NOW, RDF1 does NOT own YuGiOh Gx OR W.I.T.C.H. or anything related to them. He COULDN'T own YuGiOhFreak54 even if it was legal, which it isn't.

YuGiOhFreak54: Now, onto the free distribution of a fanmade version of a popular, yet disliked at the same time, spin-off to an awesome show, manga, and trading card game!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Jenny collapsed back onto her bed when she got back to her room. That duel was tougher than even the last one she had with Bastion just before Christmas Break._

"_**There is one interesting tidbit I'd like to know,**" said Shagon, appearing out of the deck._

"_**Sorry, Jenny,**" apologized Sir Matthew, appearing as well, "**I couldn't stop him fast enough.**"_

"_It's okay," sighed Jenny, "What's up?"_

"_**Why does he have more attack points than me?**" asked Shagon, "**I mean, we're both pretty much the same, at least appearance-wise. So, what's up?**"_

"_That has two reasons behind it," replied Jenny, "One, the original source of your powers was split into four, while Lillian's power has been split into three. Other than that, Shagon, Sir Matthew just has more control over his power. Nothing more to say really, cause other than that, I don't really have a valid reason for it."_

"_**Hn,**" shrugged Shagon, before disappearing back alongside Sir Matthew._

"_To be honest," said Jenny, to herself and quite possibly her deck, "I could have done more with your points, but this just felt right."_

_With that, she went to sleep, just wanting these Shadow Riders gone for good._

(Recap End)

The next few days weren't too bad, a birthday for Syrus was the only real highlight. But not a week had passed before another event was starting up, one Jenny couldn't foresee.

She found herself going through her normal routine and shortly after lunch, engaged in a duel with a second-year male Ra Yellow. She was enjoying herself immensely, particularly the fact that this guy was going toe-to-toe with her, without being distracted by her looks. This was a plus, since it gave her incentive to look carefully at her moves.

Jenny: 1500

Field: Queen of Meridian – Elyon, one face down.

Hand: 1 card

Queen of Meridian – Elyon

Level: 7

Atk: 2000

Def: 2800

Effect: Once per turn, you can special summon one monster from your deck, hand, or graveyard.

Ra Yellow: 1900

Field: Chaos Command Magician, Equip Spell – Horn of the Unicorn, one facedown

Hand: 3 cards

Chaos Command Magician

Level: 6

Atk: 2400-3100

Def: 1900-2600

Effect: Your opponent's monster card effects cannot destroy this card.

(AN1)

'Not bad,' thought Jenny, 'using those two cards in that combo. He even managed to defeat Phobos, one of my strongest cards. Guess I need to find another strategy, but with only Elyon, it needs to be a good one. And with my facedown, TeleTransportation, no longer useful to counter with since he negated it's effect last turn, I've really got to get something good to go with the card in my hand.'

Jenny looked at her deck. If she was gonna keep her winning streak, something she didn't care about as much as the spirit key in her pocket, she had to pull a good card right now.

After she drew her card, she knew she had a second chance since her first plan would fail.

"I'll start with Elyon's ability, to Special Summon 'Guardian of the Veil – Cornelia' from my hand!"

Guardian of the Veil – Cornelia

Level: 7

Atk: 2800

Def: 2000

Effect: Sacrifice 1000 life points to destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

"Did you know you have your two monsters mirroring each other's points?" asked her opponent, "Not for nothing, but it's something I just noticed. Was that intentional?"

Cornelia and Elyon turned to look at Jenny, since they now wondered as well. They didn't think of it before, but the guy made sense.

"You know, I didn't really notice that, because this is the first time I've had Cornelia's Guardian form on the field beside Elyon. Thanks for that by the way!" spoke up Jenny, shrugging her shoulders, "And now, to get back to the duel: I now activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards. I now activate the equip spell card: Heart of Kandrakar! Cornelia gains 500 attack points!"

Heart of Kandrakar

Effect1: Can only be equipped to 'Average Teenager' or 'Guardian of the Veil' monsters. Increase the attack of the equipped monster by 500 points.

Effect2: If equipped to 'Average Teenager – Will Vandom', then you can special summon all 'Guardian of the Veil' monsters by sending 'Average Teenager' by the same name to the graveyard.

Cornelia

Atk: 2800-3300

"Not bad, now you can win," said the guy, seemingly letting things go.

"Yeah, but it's not like you didn't put up a good fight," replied Jenny, "Attack Cornelia, destroy Chaos Command Magician!"

Using the Heart of Kandrakar, Cornelia let loose a large amount of vines, intent on squeezing the life out of CCM. However, a shield prevented the vines from ever touching the Spellcaster.

"Not so fast," announced the Ra Yellow, "I play the counter trap: Negate attack! Now, I've got another turn to clinch this duel."

"Maybe, maybe not," smirked Jenny, "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

The kid smiled, he could actually beat Jenny and be the talk of the school. He didn't care about dating her, that wasn't his priority; however, earning her respect was a major bonus either way.

"My draw," said the guy, "And you finally lose, Jenny."

"Not really," countered Jenny, her smirk never disappearing, "I play my trap: ATTACK WITHIN THE FOLD!"

"You've never played that card before!?" exclaimed her opponent.

"Yep, because I've never needed to, or never got the chance due to another combo earning my victory," replied Jenny, "And here's how the card works."

Attack Within the Fold

Type: Counter Trap

This card can only be activated when two or more of the following cards are on the field: Heart of Kandrakar, Seal of Nerissa, Queen of Meridian – Elyon, and/or Passling – Blunk.

Deal effect damage to your opponent equal to the original attack points of the monsters currently on your field.

"And since Cornelia has the Heart of Kandrakar, I can now deal 4800 points of damage to you, and win the duel."

Ra Yellow: 1900-0

Jenny: 1500

"Thanks," said Jenny, "I meant what I said, you gave me a good challenge."

(AN2)

"Hey, Jenny," said Alexis, running up to her, "We've got a visitor."

"And that's supposed to get my attention how!?" asked Jenny.

"He's in a submarine!" exclaimed Alexis, "Let's go!"

All three of them headed to the shore, as submarines weren't everyday news.

* * *

It wasn't that long after they got there that Jaden's group from Slifer showed up as well. It was very different seeing a submarine parked on at the dock, and asking for a duel against Jaden Yuki, which put all the Key Keepers present on edge, minus Jenny.

'Shadow Rider?' thought Jenny, fighting back a sweatdrop, 'something's telling me he doesn't even know about the Beast Cards.'

(AN3)

Jenny got on the boat with Jaden, Bastion, Alexis, and Chazz and they explored a little of the ship before they came to an open front area that was to be the duel arena. Soon enough the Duel got started, but not before some one-liners from the group.

"So are we gonna duel, or walk the plank?" quipped Jaden.

"Why not just open a window," added Chazz.

"How about concentrating on the duel," said Bastion, "That Admiral's ready to go."

"Something feels different about him," spoke up Jenny, arms crossed, looking closing at Admiral.

Jaden: 4000

Admiral: 4000

"I'll start with Wildheart in Defense mode, and end my turn," started out Jaden.

'Not all that strong, leaves plenty to do for anyone,' thought Jenny, just before the lights went out.

"HA! The lights went out; I knew this was a Shadow Game!" declared Jaden, leaving Jenny to sweatdrop as she went over to the controls to find an intercom switch.

It took a few seconds before the ship emerged back on the surface again, giving Jenny another headache.

"Not the bends, anything but the bends!" cried out Jenny, clutching her head.

"Ma'am," replied a sailor, "We weren't all that deep to begin with, so there's very little chance of anyone getting the bends."

"Oh. Thanks for that," smiled Jenny in appreciation, before finding the intercom switch.

It was being activated by another sailor, "Sorry about the lights. We were working on them when the guests entered the ship."

"See what you get for jumping to conclusions, Jaden," said Jenny, getting in front of the intercom, "Now just get on with the duel so we can go home!"

With the Admiral's allegiance no longer in question, the Admiral drew his first card.

"I start with 'A Legendary Ocean'!" declared the Admiral.

A Legendary Ocean

Type: Field Spell

Effect1: All Water Monsters in your hand are reduced by one level.

Effect2: All Water Monsters on your field gain 200 Attack and Defense points.

"Oh crap, can't breathe!" flailed Jaden, trying to breathe in a perfectly oxygenated room.

"Jaden, it's a hologram!" deadpanned Bastion.

"Next, this allows me to summon out: Orca: Mega-Fortress of Darkness!"

Orca – Mega Fortress of Darkness

Level: 5

Atk: 2100-2300

Def: 1200-1400

Effect: By sending 'Torpedo Fish' to the graveyard, destroy one monster on the field. By sending 'Cannonball Spear Shellfish' to the graveyard, destroy one spell or trap on the field.

"And I'll be sending Wildheart to Davy Jones's locker!" continued the Admiral, "I've come to Duel Academy for one purpose, and that's you, Jaden Yuki! I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

"My go," said Jaden, feeing confused by the sea-goer's statement, "And I'll put Avian in Defense mode, and throw down a facedown. Now what's so important about me!?"

"Oh, I've had a grand plan. I be setting up a new Academy, one right on the Ocean Floor. But, as every one who knows their Navy knowledge, every Admiral needs a First Mate. And I choose you, Jaden Yuki, to come teach at the Undersea Duel Academy with me!"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," said an incredulous Jenny, this was something she didn't really think about, "An Undersea Duel Academy isn't that bad of an idea, but Jaden as a teacher? Not the best in book smarts."

"Jaden just can't leave us," said Alexis, who wasn't about to let Jaden walk out of her life like that.

"Why not?" countered Bastion, "It is a grand opportunity, and a rare one at that, for his age."

"And his grades on paper," added Jenny, "Of course, now's not exactly the time to be talking about it."

"Seriously, Jaden's leaving," spoke up Chazz, almost glad about it, "I can finally get a new room."

Jenny glared at Chazz, who had the decency to sweatdrop.

"I mean, Jaden still has to finish his own schooling and we shouldn't let him leave now of all times," amended Chazz, who still had a slight debilitating fear of a coma from his friend.

"That's better," grinned Jenny, turning back to the duel.

(AN4)

"So what do you say Jaden, with your talent, you'd be a great teacher," complimented the Admiral.

"Well, it's true that I have taught Chazz a few things," admitted Jaden.

(AN5)

Chazz growled, before turning to Jenny, who shrugged, and continued growling a few more seconds.

"And you're in!" exclaimed the Admiral.

This surprised everyone, even Jenny, who would have thought that the Admiral wouldn't be so enthusiastic if he actually thought this out.

"I didn't mean I would join!" countered Jaden.

"Well, if it's going to be like that, then how's about a friendly wager?" asked the Admiral, changing tactics, "I win, and you come teach for me, and if you win, you can choose!"

"Jaden," moaned Alexis.

"IT'S A TRAP!" shouted Bastion.

"Way to be blatantly obvious, Bastion," groaned Jenny at her friend's reference to Star Wars ROTJ.

(AN6)

"Why should we care?" asked Chazz, quietly so Jenny wouldn't glare at him again.

* * *

"Back to the duel," continued the Admiral, "And I play my trap!"

Cursed Waters LV3

During this turn, you can normal summon monsters whose combined level equals three or less.

"I play, Torpedo Fish and Cannonball Spear Shellfish!"

Torpedo Fish

Level: 3

Atk/Def: 1000-1200

Effect: While 'Umi' is on the field, this card is unaffected by spell cards.

Cannonball Spear Shellfish

Level: 2

Atk/Def: 1000-1200

Effect: While 'Umi' is on the field, this card is unaffected by spell cards.

"Not bad," said Bastion, "Thanks to 'A Legendary Ocean' lowering their levels…"

"They can be summoned via that trap card," interrupted Jenny, "Thanks for the explanation. Also, the Admiral can take a huge lead with that Orca on the field."

"Which now, thanks to my Orca," continued the Admiral, "I'll be clearing your field! First, Cannonball sends that facedown belly up! Next, Torpedo Fish will be making that Avian walk the plank!"

Jaden couldn't help but get frustrated at the combo the Admiral just pulled off.

"And I'll follow up with a broadside blast from my Orca!" added the Admiral.

The explosion knocked back Jaden right off his feet.

Jaden: 4000-1700

"I haven't gotten that wet since the walrus show at Sealand," remarked Jaden, feeling a little pumped up since he now had to make his moves count more now.

* * *

"He's actually been to Sealand?" asked Chazz.

"Let's just hope it wasn't recent," quipped Jenny, to which everyone chuckled a bit.

* * *

"This be no Theme Park!" shouted the Admiral.

"It could be, with a few rides," remarked Jaden, before drawing his next card, "I'll play Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Clayman into Thunder Giant!"

"Is that all ye got?" asked the Admiral, "Sure, your monster be able to shock the ever living hologram out of my Orca, but I'll only take 100 points of damage. Surely you can do better!"

"And you say you've studied me," smirked Jaden, feeling disappointed that he actually got to surprise the Admiral, "My monster has a very special ability, one which allows me to destroy a monster on your field when he's summoned!"

"That can't be!" cried out the Admiral.

"'Course it is, I read the card," replied Jaden, "Destroy that Killer with Static Blast! And Follow up with Voltic Thunder!"

Admiral: 4000-1600

Jaden: 1700

"Well, that's why they're endangered," remarked Bastion.

"No argument here," added Jenny.

"I'll throw down a couple facedowns and it's your move," finished Jaden.

"What say we maroon this duel here and now, and you work for me for 1000 doubloons?" asked the Admiral, who had a small fear of losing.

* * *

"Did he say 1000?" asked Bastion.

"Can't argue too much with the rarity of doubloons these days," smiled Jenny, who would consider the opportunity herself if she didn't have other plans.

"That's a lot of booty," said Alexis, amazed by the proposition.

"I beg your pardon," deadpanned Bastion.

"It's the run with the gag, Bastion," replied Jenny, "You know, Pirate talk."

Bastion simply rolled his eyes in annoyance.

(AN7)

* * *

"No thanks, and it's not about the money," said Jaden.

"Really?" asked the Admiral, "What have you back at Duel Academy? You're first mate Syrus is about to weigh anchor and set sail on your friendship."

* * *

"For a guy who forgot about Thunder Giant's effect, he did his homework for this morning," remarked Chazz, actually amazed that had been brought up.

"What happened?" asked Alexis.

"From what I could gather: I'm afraid they've had a bit of a falling out," informed Bastion, "That's why Syrus opted out of this trip."

"Okay, fear of water because of no swimming ability aside," spoke up Jenny, "That doesn't seem like it's going to last, even if it is kinda serious."

* * *

"Let's continue while you think it over," said the Admiral, "I play 'The Shallow Grave'!"

The Shallow Grave

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: Both players choose one monster in their graveyard and special summon it to the field in defense mode.

"I choose my Orca!"

Orca – Mega Fortress of Darkness

Def: 1200-1400

"I choose Clayman," said Jaden, bringing back Clayman.

Clayman

Def: 2000

"But before my turn is done, I sacrifice my whale for my 'Levia-Dragon – Daedalus'!

Levia-Dragon – Daedalus

Level: 7

Atk: 2600-2800

Def: 1500-1700

Effect: By sending 'Umi' on your side of the field to the graveyard, destroy all cards on the field minus this card.

"And now that I send 'A Legendary Ocean' to the graveyard, all cards on the field are washed away, minus my Dragon of course!"

"Not so fast!" declared Jaden, "by kicking insurance to my graveyard, Emergency Provisions gives me 1000 life points!"

Jaden: 1700-2700

"That was close," remarked Jenny.

"Now attack and end this duel!" ordered the Admiral.

Jaden: 2700-100

Admiral: 1600

"Yeah, but Jaden's not getting out of this easily," remarked Chazz.

"It's not over yet!" declared Jaden, getting back up and drawing, "I…"

"What is it?" asked Alexis.

"Is it good?" asked Bastion.

"I'd say very good, considering its Jaden we're talking about," smiled Jenny, remembering Jaden's past duels.

(AN8)

"I special summon Bubbleman!" declared Jaden, bringing him out onto the field.

Bubbleman

Level: 4

Atk: 800

Def: 1200

Effect1: Last card in your hand, he can be special summoned from your hand.

Effect2: Only card on your field when summoned, draw 2 cards.

"And with two more cards, I can play 'Pot of Greed', which again, gets me two more cards!" said Jaden, as he drew cards to get his final combo ready.

"I've been horn-swoggled!" cried out the Admiral.

"I'll add in 'The Warrior Returning Alive', which allows me to bring one warrior-type monster back to my hand, which I'll normal Summon! Come on back, Sparkman!"

Sparkman

Level: 4

Atk: 1600

Def: 1400

"I'm not done yet, I'll add in 'Metamorphosis'! This allows me to trade in Bubbleman for Neo Bubbleman!"

Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman

Type: Fusion

Level: 4

Atk: 800

Def: 1200

Effect: Can only be summoned by 'Metamorphosis' on 'Bubbleman'. This card is treated as 'Bubbleman' on the field.

Effect2: When this card battles a monster, destroy that monster at the end of the damage step.

"I'll also add in Bubble Blaster, which adds 800 points to 'Bubbleman', which is 'Neo Bubbleman' at the moment."

Neo Bubbleman

Atk: 800-1600

"Ye be daft!" shouted the Admiral, "You still lose 1000 points even if you attack!"

"Not so," replied Jaden, "Bubble Blaster negates all battle damage when it gets sent to the graveyard to save my monster in battle. That, added with 'Neo Bubbleman's' ability to destroy a monster that battles with him, and you're finished!"

"NO!" shouted the Admiral, having been out maneuvered by this boy who he wanted so bad to be on his teaching staff.

Neo Bubbleman attacked Daedalus, destroying his own Bubble Blaster, allowing Neo Bubbleman to destroy Daedalus, which cleared the field for Sparkman to attack directly.

Admiral: 1600-0

Jaden: 100

* * *

"Jaden won!" cheered a very happy Alexis.

"Yeah, but it's still his choice," reminded Jenny, which deflated her mood somewhat.

Two sailors came in and escorted them back to the boat, hoped they had a good experience, and wished them well in the future, as they left, without Jaden, they started to wonder what just happened.

"You can't be serious," said Alexis, as the boat left them at the dock, "He actually decided to stay!?"

"WHAT!?" shouted Syrus, who had waited for them to return, despite not wanting to be apart of that adventure.

"According to the Shipmate that dropped us off, he was informed by the Admiral that Jaden decided to stay after all," informed Jenny.

"That just can't be true," cried out Syrus, as everyone began heading back to their dorms, their day mostly over.

Syrus didn't leave though, even though he argued with Jaden, and it was something serious, it wasn't as important as Jaden actually being there. And so, he waited, day after day, for Jaden to return.

* * *

Not much could convince Syrus to move from the dock. Only food and sleep were able to get him away for more than five minutes, if that. Jenny even offered a duel to get his mind off of it, but Syrus refused, saying it would insult their friendship for him to leave Jaden like that. After that, Jenny decided to let him be. Until one day, a week later, she heard from Alexis that Jaden had miraculously returned. She smiled, glad to know that her friend didn't abandon them for money. Not that Jaden would, but it was tempting, for even her, and she would have wanted the money if she were shallower than many of the girls at Duel School.

(AN9)

* * *

Nothing of interest happened for a few days, while trying to get over Jaden's week of absence due to being abducted. Crowler wanted to use that as an excuse to expel him once and for all, but thanks to the other Key Keepers that were there (minus Chazz) managed to convince Shepard that Jaden didn't leave of his own free will. Before long, things were back into routine, yet Jenny was getting worried. It was a month left before the final exams, and they had only faced three of the Shadow Riders. Four of them were still out there, waiting for their turn. She just hoped things could get finished before finals; she didn't need to worry about Shadow Riders while final exams were going on. It was just asking for trouble.

(AN10)

* * *

A few days passed by without much incident. There was a new transfer student named Chick, something that felt odd with Jenny, but let it slide, because she shouldn't judge a person's name, particularly since her name had a different spelling that could be confused with a certain Harry Potter Character. She REALLY didn't like being associated with that red head.

(AN11)

It wasn't too much longer before a new visitor showed up, one that was invited. Jenny found Alexis and Atticus in the hallway, but was interrupted by Jaden, Banner, Chazz, and an older man in a detective uniform.

"Hey Alexis," greeted Jaden, "How's Atticus holding up?"

"A little better, now that he's in a room next to Zane instead of in that hospital bed," replied Alexis, "but he's made no progress on remembering anything that's happened while he was gone, just that he fought against Nightshroud during your duel and won shortly after you did."

"That's a bummer," said Jenny, "Who's the uniform?"

"The law, actually a PI that Shepard asked to help us safeguard the rest of the keys," informed Banner.

"Good afternoon ladies," greeted the man, "I am Detective Zaloog."

His eye patch, with a golden eye on it, flashed, sending chills up Jenny's spine.

"Okay," replied Alexis, not understanding what's going on yet.

"_Jenny, I feel a weird energy from that eye patch of his,_" spoke up Will.

"You see, with three of the Spirit Keys having yet to be recovered, and the other four in greater danger now, the board had a majority vote to call in a specialist to help us protect the keys," explained Banner.

"By the way, where are your keys?" asked Jaden.

"Around my neck," replied Alexis.

"In my pocket, if I'm not shadow dueling that is," added Jenny.

"I think there's a misunderstanding here," spoke up Zaloog, "You may think that's where it's safest, but it's really not."

"I'd like to see someone try it," replied Jenny, a little testy, "I dare them to invade my personal space."

"I completely understand that mentality," replied Zaloog, remaining calm, "However, if a Shadow Rider finds you, then they already have a chance at getting the key immediately."

'Okay, this guy's not playing with a full deck,' thought Jenny, as Banner explained the idea of hiding the keys away from them, but still easily accessed if needed to return them to Shepard.

So, they headed off to the Slifer Red dorm, since two of the remaining keys belonged to Slifer Red Students, despite being among the best duelists on the island. When they got there, they headed for Chazz's room first, and hid his in a bottom space cabinet next to his bed. Unfortunately, they saw Gorg the replacement janitor outside painting the rails. Jenny raised an eyebrow that the convenience of the timing, but ignored it for the time being. Next, they headed to Jaden's room, where Jaden deposited his key in his junk draw, something he collected that had no real value for the casual goer.

(AN12)

"That's a good spot, where no one would start looking," appraised Zaloog, before a knock at the door startled them.

Jaden opened the door, revealing Chick, the new transfer student, and let him go to his room next door.

* * *

After leaving the Slifer Red Dorm, they headed to the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm, and the boys were actually invited this time, so there was no hassle. Once getting to her room, Alexis placed her key into her jewelry box, where some of her other necklaces were, so it could hide in plain sight. Shortly afterwards, Meanae, the Nurse's assistant, showed up.

"I'm sorry," apologized Meanae, "Did I come at a bad time? I'm just here to give you the updated records for your brother, Miss Rhodes."

"And just who is this?" questioned Zaloog.

"This is Meanae, the Assistant Nurse. She's been a big help all year," replied Jenny, remembering the times Crowler's needed assistance more than a few times, "My room's next."

"Not so fast," suggested Zaloog, "Two keys within ten yards of each other is more tempting, especially with the spacious area preventing anything to be tripped over. The other two keys are in such cluttered rooms that it was safer to do so, but not here. I would suggest a different spot."

"How about the safe in the Faculty Lounge?" piped up Banner.

"That sounds good," replied Zaloog.

Jenny walked along the others silently, thinking back to the information Pegasus gave her before she got to the island. It wasn't important that they kept the keys now that they had lost at least one; however, there was a rule that said they had to have a key in order to win back a key, or keys if multiple keys have been lost in a duel before. Also, the fact that they kept running into someone that wasn't apart of their group, or extended group like Syrus and Chumley, it was feeling too much like a trap.

When they got to the lounge, Jenny didn't want to give up her key.

"I'm sure you realize the danger you could be in if the Shadow Rider were to use ulterior motives to get the key from you. Someone that is not only unafraid of crossing your boundaries, but to do so in a malicious manner," urged the Detective.

(AN13)

"I'm still not sure about this," said Jenny, "I mean…"

"Jenny," said Chazz, pulling her close so he could whisper to her, "I've got this covered. I'm going to make sure we don't lose the keys, or rather that we don't permanently lose them. Just trust me on this."

Realizing what he was talking about, she reluctantly placed her key in the safe and let Chazz close it. Soon enough, another person walked by, at attention, getting Zaloog's attention.

"Who was that?" asked Zaloog.

"That's Cliff, one of our security guards on duty tonight. If anything, he'll provide extra protection," replied Banner.

"Alright, with the keys in a safer place, it's time to get some rest," informed Detective Zaloog.

(AN14)

* * *

Later that night, Alexis woke up Jenny, informing her the keys had been stolen. Jenny was instantly awake at that news and they quickly got dressed and headed over to Chazz's room, where everyone else was waiting. They didn't get very far into the discussion when a voice interrupted them.

"I believe we can find out the truth of this by comparing notes," spoke up Zaloog, with the four other people who were conveniently close by at each location when they hid the Spirit Keys, "I've brought along the four most likely suspects, since your group is protecting the keys."

"Makes sense," said Jaden, for his group, "He is the detective after all."

'I don't believe it,' thought Jenny, 'I knew something was off, and now I know why. How in the shadow realm did they get out of Industrial Illusions's vault?'

However, Chazz decided to take charge of the situation, and asked each of the people if they found any evidence. Unfortunately, the others weren't as inclined to actual protocol, and ended up ruining the evidence. Jenny rolled her eyes, and smiled when Chazz stated he knew who did it.

"He did it," declared Chazz, pointing at Cliff, then Chick, Gorg, and Meanae in turn, "And him, and him, and her!"

"And your basis is?" asked Chick.

"Yeah," added Meanae, "There's no evidence! So what's your proof?"

"My proof, well, let's just ask these guys!" replied Chazz, bringing out the Ojama Brothers.

"Now that's a fool proof plan," added Jenny, smirking as the group of five.

"These guys are my eyes and ears wherever I put them. Not to mention every last one of these guys watching my room 24/7," continued Chazz, showing the Ojama Brothers, and his deck of Spirit Monsters in turn.

This sent the group not accustomed to Chazz or Jaden, or even Jenny for that matter, and their usual adventures, into confusion, as they 'couldn't' see these 'witnesses' Chazz was talking about.

"Where are these witnesses?" asked the group.

"Okay, either you guys are bad actors, or even dumber than I thought," informed Jenny, "Don't tell me you've never heard of Duel Spirits?"

"Even if you guys can't see them, I can, and the four of you are guilty!"

"Actually, Chazz," said Jenny, turning to glare at Zaloog, "Our dear detective was in on it as well."

That got everyone's attention.

"How did you know?" asked Zaloog.

"Do you think I believe in coincidences?" countered Jenny, glaring at the others lightly before returning her attention to Don Zaloog, "I've rarely seen the other four guys, and you suddenly show up and I see them all within the same day, within an hour no less. I didn't figure things out until just now when you guys showed up together, even though Chick should have tipped me off. Transfer student this week of all things, and you showing up 'proclaiming' to know better than I do, a Spirit Key expert compared to the rest of the school, and not to mention that eye of yours. I had seen the design before, but not in that particular way. The eye is similar to the Eye of Udjat, something that's Egyptian in origin. You guys aren't who you say you are!"

"Very clever," replied Zaloog, as his group took off their disguises "We are the international crime ring known as the 'Dark Scorpions'!"

"Never heard of you," replied the others, minus Jenny.

"I have," said Jenny, "Pegasus created them years ago. I saw them in the list of unfinished cards. Not hard to figure out what was missing."

Alexis snickered, given that she figured out what Jenny was getting out.

"You see, Cliff, Gorg, and Meanae were here long before most of you were, and Chick looks too young to have been here that long without causing any questions," informed Zaloog, "However, now we have the keys!"

"Doesn't matter," said Chazz, "I'm guessing you couldn't unlock the other gates on your own, right?"

The Scorpions nodded, being truthful for once.

"Jenny, am I correct in saying that now that a gate(s) have been opened by a Shadow Duel(s), that Shadow Duels themselves have to be the way to open the rest?" asked Chazz.

"You're right," nodded Jenny, "Nice deduction, Chazz. This is the first time it's come up, but you've done some good detective work of your own."

"Thanks Jenny," replied Chazz, returning his attention to the Scorpions, "You still have to defeat us in a duel, or rather me, because I'm gonna be the one to duel you."

(AN15)

"Why you, Chazz?" asked Jaden.

"Because we've already had our turns, Jaden, you got two, while I got the third. Not to mention Crowler, Bastion, and Zane don't have a key currently. Let Chazz have his duel," replied Jenny, "Oh, and Scorpions: you might want to give the keys to Chazz so it can be official (if) you win."

Zaloog reluctantly gave the keys to Chazz before the group headed out the door and across the field in front of the dorm, giving him and Chazz ample space for their duel. The others followed, with Chazz getting his deck ready.

"Duel!" they shouted together.

Chazz: 4000

Zaloog: 4000

"I'll start with Golem Sentry in defense mode," said Zaloog, "And end with a facedown."

Golem Sentry

Level: 4

Atk: 800

Defense: 1800

Effect: Once per turn you can flip this into facedown defense mode.

Flip Effect: Select one monster on your opponent's field and return it to the hand.

"My go," said Chazz, drawing his card, "I'll start with Fiend's Sanctuary, which allows me a fiend token to sacrifice for Armed Dragon LV5!"

Armed Dragon LV5

Atk: 2400

"Next, I'll attack your monster," said Chazz, as Armed Dragon pummeled Golem Sentry, "Next, I'll set two cards and Level up my Dragon to Level 7!"

Armed Dragon LV7

Atk: 2800

"My turn, and I'll start with Pot of Greed," said Zaloog, drawing another two cards after his first draw, "Next, I'll summon myself: Don Zaloog!"

Don Zaloog moved himself in front of the spell/trap card zone before continuing.

Don Zaloog

Level: 4

Atk: 1400

Def: 1500

Effect: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, activate one of the following effects:

A: Discard one random card from the opponent's hand to the graveyard.

B: Send the top two cards from your opponent's deck to the graveyard.

"Wait, these guys really are cards!?" asked Syrus.

"Unfinished cards at that," said Jenny, "Which begs the question of how they got out of the vault at I2?"

"I'll add in 'Mustering of the Dark Scorpions, which allows me to summon my companions on the field!"

Gorg the Strong

Level: 5

Atk: 1800

Def: 1500

Effect: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, activate one of the following effects:

A: Target one monster your opponent(s) controls and return it to the deck

B: Send the top card of your opponent's deck to the graveyard.

Meanae the Thorn

Level: 4

Atk: 1000

Def: 1800

Effect: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, activate one of the following effects:

A: Add one 'Dark Scorpion' card from your deck to your hand.

B: Target one 'Dark Scorpion' card in your graveyard and add it to your hand.

Cliff the Trap Remover

Level: 3

Atk: 1200

Def: 1000

Effect: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, activate one of the following effects:

A: Target one spell/trap card on the field and destroy it.

B: Send the top two cards of your opponent's deck to the graveyard.

Chick the Yellow

Level: 3

Atk: 1000

Def: 1000

Effect: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, activate one of the following effects:

A: Target one card on the field and return it to the hand.

B: Look at the top card of your opponent's deck, and place it at the top or bottom of their deck.

"Now, I play the trap: Dark Scorpion Combination!" continued Zaloog.

Dark Scorpion Combination

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: Can only be activated when all four 'Dark Scorpions' and 'Don Zaloog' are on the field. You can attack directly with each of the above monsters; however, the effect damage is only 400 for each one that attacks.

Chazz: 2000

"That's not how you want to start a duel, Chazz," said Jaden, getting a glare in return.

"Now, things get interesting," smirked Don Zaloog, "I activate all the effects of the Dark Scorpions that just attacked.

"First, Armed Dragon returns to the top of the deck," started Gorg.

"Secondly, a facedown returns to your hand," added Chick.

"Next, the top two cards of your deck go to the grave," followed up Cliff.

Chazz wasn't as disappointed with discarding Armed Dragon and Level Up as he let on, because his backup plan was still ready to go, if the other pieces of the puzzle worked out.

"Then, one card is discarded to the graveyard," grinned Don Zaloog.

"And finally, 'Dark Scorpion Combination' gets returned to our hand," finished up Meanae.

"Come on Chazz, you can still win this," encouraged Jaden.

"I know that," replied Chazz, very irritated with him right now.

"Just 'Chazz him up' already," added Jenny.

"Sure thing," smirked Chazz, "I play Level Modulation!"

Level Modulation

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: Your opponent draws two cards, and you can special summon one 'Level' monster from your graveyard.

(AN16)

"I choose, Armed Dragon LV7 in attack mode!" declared Chazz.

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn," finished Don Zaloog.

"My go, and I'll send one card to the graveyard to have my Dragon destroy all monsters who's attack is equal or less than the one that I discard, which is 'Despair from the Dark'."

Despair from the Dark

Level: 8

Atk: 2800

Def: 3000

"You've just triggered my trap," said Zaloog, "I play 'Retreat of the Dark Scorpions', which allows me to return 'Don Zaloog' and all 'Dark Scorpions' to my hand.

Don Zaloog returned his team to his hand, and got back behind the safety of the Spell/Trap Card Zone.

"Fine, I'll attack directly!" sighed Chazz, "I'll end with one card facedown."

Chazz: 2000

Zaloog: 1200

"One lucky move doesn't win the duel," countered Don Zaloog.

"No, but a good strategy does," replied Jenny, "And you've got none!"

"I'll show you a strategy: RIGHT HERE!" said Don Zaloog as he drew his next card, "I summon myself to the field again! Next, I'll add in my second 'Mustering of the Dark Scorpions'!"

"I don't think so!" countered Chazz, "My trap halts your call out!"

Ojama Trio

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: Special summon up to three 'Ojama' tokens to your opponent's side of the field. If these tokens are destroyed, the controller receives 300 points of damage.

"What are these things?" asked Cliff.

"Ojama Tokens, which prevents you from summoning out all four of your group!" replied Jenny.

"I'll still be able to help you Boss!" shouted Meanae as she took to the field.

"I won't forget this, Meanae," replied Don Zaloog, a little heartfelt, "I play 'Dark Scorpion – Tragedy of Love'!"

Dark Scorpion – Tragedy of Love

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: When 'Meanae' and 'Don Zaloog' are on the field together, by sacrificing 'Meanae', destroy all monsters on your opponent's field.

"COME ON YOU BEHEMOTH!" shouted Meanae as she destroyed Armed Dragon, taking herself off the field in the resulting explosion.

"Next, I'll attack you directly," said Don Zaloog, "And now, I'll have you discard a card from your hand!"

"Not a problem," replied Chazz, "Because the card I'll discard is 'Ojamagic'!"

Ojamagic

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: When this card is sent directly from the hand or field to the graveyard, add 'Ojama Yellow', 'Ojama Black', and 'Ojama Green' from your deck to your hand.

"It won't matter!" countered Don Zaloog.

"You really haven't been paying attention, have you?" questioned Jenny with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean!" exclaimed Chick.

"It means, that these Ojama's will seal your fate!" added Chazz, "I'll start with 'Pot of Greed'. Then, I'll play 'Polymerization' to form the 'Ojama King'!"

Ojama King

Type: Fusion

Level: 6

Atk: 0

Def: 3000

Effect: Select up to three of your opponent's monster card zones. They are now unusable.

"Next, I'll be adding in 'Ojamuscle'!" continued Chazz, "Which let's me sacrifice all remaining Ojama monsters on the field and increase his attack power by 1000 for each of them!"

Ojama King

Atk: 3000

Don Zaloog: 1200-300

"Guys, run for it!" said Jenny, moving back in a hurried pace.

"Why?" asked Jaden.

"NOW I ATTACK WITH OJAMA KING! GO: FLYING BELLYFLOP DROP!" declared Chazz.

"THAT!" shouted Jenny.

(AN17)

Everyone realized what she was talking about when Ojama King jumped into the air and made a belly flop right no the island, sending out shockwaves over a small area, though no one outside the group felt it from it being part of a duel.

"No, it can't be…" started Don Zaloog, before he and his group started glowing and returned to their card forms.

"Dang, that's what I call, heart in the cards," quipped Jenny, as she moved to pick up Chick the Yellow, the 'transfer' student she just met a few days back.

"That's a bad one, Jenny," said Alexis, before turning to Chazz, "Wonder what he's thinking?"

"I'll take the cards from here," said Chazz, "I'll make sure they're put to good use."

So, everyone handed over the cards to Chazz while Chazz gave Jenny the eye patch Don Zaloog wore.

"I can make sure this doesn't fall into the wrong hands," said Jenny, pocketing the charm.

"Well, now that the keys are back where they belong, it is time we get some rest. There is still class in the morning," spoke up Banner.

Everyone groaned, but agreed, since it was after midnight. Everyone headed back to his or her room, Jenny pulling out the charm after bidding good night to Alexis.

"_So, what's the plan?_" asked Will, appearing next to her, "_Destroy it like the necklace?_"

"Actually, the necklace wasn't destroyed like I thought. It reformed the next day by the lake and I decided to keep it with me for safekeeping. It, plus this eye patch, needs to be given to someone that can properly take care of it. That, or maybe get it repurposed," replied Jenny, "I need to find Yugi again to see if there's that possibility. Him, or maybe find a way back to the Gravekeepers. They would know something about this."

(AN18)

"_Well, ignore it for now, we've got more important things to worry about right now._"

Jenny sighed, before getting ready for bed. There were still a few more weeks before finals. Hopefully things will be over with soon.

(Chapter End)

Yeah, decided to bring back the necklace, even though I still don't like it.

So, the year is winding down and there isn't going to be much…

Jenny: Why did you bring it back though? I HATE IT!

Dx: Think of it this way: you're turning something you don't want into something you will.

LR: He's got a point. If you remember what happens…

RDF1: HEY! NO SPOILERS! I'm keeping that a secret until the right time! So, KEEP OUT OF IT!

YGOF54: Keep out of what?

RDF1: You'll find out when it's time. That part is pretty much only prep work for an appropriate time frame.

YGOF54: Yeah, probably. I just hope I can get back to my stories soon. That darn muse.

RDF1: Go figure…

Anyways, thanks or sticking around for another chapter. I've had this written out mostly for a little while (dodges fruit) my life kinda took over or awhile before I just told myself: FINISH THE CHAPTER! So, I did. Isn't awesome when you listen to yourself.

LOLZ!

So, a few more things, then it's DIGIMON!

AN1: Easy combo to counter many of Jenny's strategies. Not so easy finding multiple people who run that combo. LOLZ!

AN2: Forcing Jenny to bust out an entirely new combo? Yeah, that's a good challenge presented!

AN3: Seriously: Electrical failure and Shadow Riders mix? Don't these guys ever use their brains!?

AN4: Very funny, considering the optional pairing some people could place these two as. This is mainly for LOLZ, but serious enough that since she considers Chazz a friend, he doesn't want to upset that balance he's got with her.

AN5: Well, since he's dueled him twice, and each time Chazz has learned that using great power might be used against him. Thus, he used it against his brother. So yeah, Jaden is a teacher, at least in some regard.

AN6: Seriously, I know this is admitting something I shouldn't, but this is kinda overused, so yeah…

AN7: Seriously, that's what his mind goes to?

AN8: Well, Jaden gets JUST what he wants at the right time, so… What are you going to do?

AN9: Well, some of the girls ARE pretty shallow. I don't want to stereotype or anything, but can you blame me?

AN10: Kinda of a Harry Potter Reference. Read OotP for source material. LOLZ!

AN11: Yeah, I consider Ginny a fangirl, at least during the first half of the series. There isn't much defining her character until at least the fifth book.

AN12: Well, you got a better explanation for it? Because I don't!

AN13: Yeah, I'm kinda going there. Also, considering the closest Jenny ever came to that was with Titan, you can probably understand how he's trying to convince her that she isn't a full proof protector she thinks she is, despite actually be good enough.

AN14: Yeah, time for the obligatory montage of things not working out for the heroes.

AN15: Yeah, kinda nerdy there, but still… It does make sense that would be true, since the keys didn't work and all.

AN16: Never really understood this card until writing this fic. I know it's straight forward, but it just didn't click with me for a long time.

AN17: Well, a GIANT Ojama monster belly flopping ten feet in front of you? Yeah, I'd run even if it IS a Hologram!

AN18: Last minute change of mind. Considering a chapter I've written out that won't be seen for a long time to come, I decided to change the direction just a little bit. Trust me, this will pan out before the year ends, mainly because of subplot that's never covered specifically, but alluded to in an earlier episode.

Alright, time to get this chapter posted! By the time this has gone up, I have gotten back from a two-day vacation with family. It was an AWESOME time!

Anything else left?

YGOF54: To all my readers, I'm currently having a massive case of writers block for most of my stories. I've also currently gone back over TFGX and while its good-good... I think it can be better so I'm currently re-writing it in my spare time. Fifteen credit hours are killing most of my free time. YF out.

RDF1: Alright, thanks for that, and looking forward to everything else as well.

Until then…

Later,

RDF1


	15. Dueling Against Time and Darkness

Happy New Year everyone!

It's time to return to the dueling world once more and continue with W.I.T.C.H. Gx. This time, it's all about the Shadow Riders! These two duels are the ones that determine if they can get the other keys back and once again have a team of seven to protect the gates! Again, just a reminder: Jenny (my OC) has replaced Banner as a Key Keeper. Now, I know what you're thinking: will Jenny replace Jaden for another Shadow Rider Duel? Well, read and find out.

Also, given the next episodes, it's gonna technically be Alexis Chapters in two parts, the second half of this one and the first half of the next one.

So, yeah… Don't get me wrong, Alexis is an excellent character, it's just one of the episodes is filler, and that's next chapter. It's really forgettable.

Thanks for waiting, here's the next chapter.

(Also, OCs have a vacation day, they'll be back either next chapter or end of this one.)

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_Well, now that the keys are back where they belong, it is time we get some rest. There is still class in the morning," spoke up Banner._

_Everyone groaned, but agreed, since it was after midnight. Everyone headed back to his or her room, Jenny pulling out the charm after bidding good night to Alexis._

"_So, what's the plan?__" asked Will, appearing next to her, "__Destroy it like the necklace?__"_

"_Actually, the necklace wasn't destroyed like I thought. It reformed the next day by the lake and I decided to keep it with me for safekeeping. It, plus this eye patch, needs to be given to someone that can properly take care of it. That, or maybe get it repurposed," replied Jenny, "I need to find Yugi again to see if there's that possibility. Him, or maybe find a way back to the Gravekeepers. They would know something about this."_

"_Well, ignore it for now, we've got more important things to worry about right now.__"_

_Jenny sighed, before getting ready for bed. There were still a few more weeks before finals. Hopefully things will be over with soon._

(Recap End)

After a good night's rest, Jenny found herself doing some mindless research in Alchemy Class on her laptop she had brought after Christmas. It really came in handy when she was ahead on work. She was only half hearing Banner's lecture on some of the top duelists today, and millennia ago. Currently, he was on the topic of Abidos the Third, a Pharaoh long after the Nameless Pharaoh that Yugi called Yami, or so he told her. This led to roughhousing from Jaden and Chazz, thus getting them and Syrus detention again that week, and it was only Wednesday.

(AN1)

* * *

That night, Jenny was walking towards the Ra Yellow Dorm to talk to Bastion, and maybe update him on the latest Shadow Rider Business when the earth started shaking around her. The ground broke apart and revealed several mummies.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," sweatdropped Jenny, "Alright, time to get these mummies to cry 'Uncle'!"

Jenny whipped out her duel disk and summoned Caleb.

"_About time,_" said Caleb, bringing out his sword, "_I was wondering if you forgot about me?_"

"Like I'd forget about you," replied Jenny, as Caleb got to work striking down some of the mummies, "Even though the last time I summoned you was about a month ago."

Before Caleb could defeat more than three mummies, a bright golden glow appeared from the sky. Both Jenny and Caleb turned to see an Egyptian yacht, with a rather suggestive golden figure on the bottom of the yacht.

(AN2)

"Okay, this just got a 6.3 on my weirdo meter," said Jenny, before a bright light flashed in front of her, "Never mind, it's a 7 now."

* * *

When Jenny opened her eyes, she saw Alexis, Zane, Syrus, Chazz, and Jaden there with her on a boat, which she could only assume was in the air.

(AN3)

Looking around, they noticed a full assortment of Egyptian personnel, including one on a throne.

'Funny enough, my weirdo meter has now reset to a 4.8 for some reason,' thought Jenny as the Leader rose from his throne and began speaking to the group.

"Hello there," said the leader, who was wearing a mask.

Jenny's eye twitched as she recognized whom their next Shadow Rider was before them, Abidos the Third.

"What's the big idea!" demanded Jaden, having jumped up to the arena.

"That's not a way to address an Egyptian Pharaoh," replied Abidos, before noticing the females of the group, "Well, well, you two would make fine additions to my harem."

"The name's Alexis, and NOT interested!" stated Alexis with firm disagreement.

"I dare you to try and MAKE me!" added Jenny, bristling with insult, mainly because she didn't think her boyfriend would be able to help as of right now.

(AN4)

"Well, here's the next Shadow Rider, and not even a day's rest, huh?" spoke up Zane.

"Yes, and since everyone here knows who I am, why don't you save yourself humiliation and just hand over the keys," replied Abidos.

"Apparently you're from the same learning curve as the Dark Scorpions!" smirked Jenny.

"Because all of us know that the keys need to be won in a DUEL, moron!" added Chazz for good measure.

"I should have you both beheaded for those remarks!" growled Abidos.

"Not happening!" called out Jaden, "If you want to punish my friends, you got to beat me first!"

"Very well, let's duel!" declared Abidos, activating his scarab beetle duel disc.

"Time to get my game on," replied Jaden, taking Syrus's Duel Disk from Chazz, who had gotten it out of Syrus's backpack.

Jaden: 4000

Abidos: 4000

"I'll go first," started Abidos, "I summon Pharaonic Protector in defense mode! I'll add one card face down and end my turn."

"Jaden, be careful," said Jenny, "Even if he has no effect, that trap card might be a doozy!"

"Right," replied Jaden, drawing his card, "My go!"

"I activate my trap, "The First Sarcophagus'!"

The First Sarcophagus

Type: Continuous Trap

Effect: During each Opponent's End Phase, activate from your hand or deck 'Second Sarcophagus', and then 'Third Sarcophagus' (In that order, and can't activate both during the same end phase).

Effect2: If one of the three 'Sarcophagus' cards is removed from the field, send all three to the graveyard.

Effect3: During your turn, you can send all three 'Sarcophagus' cards to the Graveyard to summon 'Spirit of the Pharaoh' from your hand or deck.

"That's new," spoke up Jaden.

"It's actually very old, just recently re-released by Pegasus. After the next two Sarcophagi are in play, then you'll be begging for me to spare you!" explained Abidos.

"Jenny, is this true?" asked Alexis.

"The card, yes. I do a weekly search of new cards and the Sarcophagi cards were just released to the public four days ago. I'm surprised he even knows about all this."

"Well, he IS a Shadow Rider," said Chazz, "I mean, the Dark Scorpions' leader was a Shadow Rider, and he was a card for years. Anything's possible."

"Okay, let's take that Protector Down," said Jaden, "I summon Avian in attack mode! Next, I'll give him 'H-Heated Heart'!"

H-Heated Heart

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: Increase the attack of one 'Elemental Hero' on your side of the field.

Effect2: When this monster attacks a defense mode monster, inflict piercing damage.

"Attack, Flaming Quill Cascade!" ordered Jaden, prompting Avian to release blazing feathers which destroyed Pharaonic Protector and some life points as well.

(AN5)

Abidos: 2500

"Well," said Abidos, "Since your turn is done, I get the 'Second Sarcophagus' on my field."

"This isn't good," moaned Syrus, "I don't want to know what happens when the third is out."

"Jenny, do you know what happens when the three Sarcophagi are out?" asked Zane.

"I don't really know," replied Jenny, thinking back to her search, "Just that it mentioned a monster with 'spirit' and 'Pharaoh' in it's name. I don't know anything else."

"That's not helping," whined Syrus.

"I'll play 'Pot of Greed'," said Abidos, adding two cards to his hand, "And next I'll play 'Tribute to the Doomed', allowing me to discard a card to get rid of Avian. Next, I'll play 'Pharaoh's Servant' in attack mode. Attack him directly!"

Jaden: 3100

Abidos: 2500

"And my undefeated record will stand," continued Abidos, "I'll add one facedown and end my turn."

"Let's see if I can still change that," replied Jaden, "I play 'E-Emergency Call'!"

E-Emergency Call

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: Add 1 'Elemental Hero' from your deck to your hand.

'Wait a second…' thought Jenny, 'He couldn't be…'

"This let's me add 'Sparkman' to my hand, and then bring him out to the field," continued Jaden, "Next, I'll add in 'R-Righteous Justice'!"

'No way!' thought Jenny, 'He's actually going to pull off this combo! I didn't think he could, considering his past efforts.'

(AN6)

"Wait a second, what does that do?" asked Syrus.

"Well, Sy," explained Zane, still keeping to his promise, "For every 'Elemental Hero' Jaden has out, he can destroy one spell or trap card on his opponent's field."

"Say goodbye to that Sarcophagus," added Chazz.

"And it wouldn't matter which one either," smirked Jenny, "'The First Sarcophagus' keeps all of them together, if one goes, the others do too."

"Well, they won't be going anywhere, because 'Magic Jammer' will stop that justice cold," countered Abidos, discarding another card from his hand.

(AN7)

"Fine then, Attack Sparkman!" continued Jaden.

Abidos: 1800

"You can't attack me like that!" complained Abidos.

"Really!? You actually think you can't be attacked to lose life points!?" questioned a bewildered Jaden, "Cause that's in the rules; even starting Duelists knows that."

Jenny's eye raised, something was off, but she couldn't really place what.

"But I am Abidos, the greatest Duelist ever," countered Abidos.

"Hate to say it, I'm kinda under-whelmed right now. I mean, you haven't really had me at a disadvantage I couldn't get out of yet," replied Jaden, "I was really expecting some sweet and super-strong monsters, or extremely rare cards."

"You know," realized Syrus, "Jaden's right, it feels like Abidos is playing with a starter deck."

"Looks like Jaden's got this in the bag then," finished Chazz.

"I wouldn't be too sure," spoke up Jenny, crossing her arms and giving a peculiar look at Abidos.

"Why not?" asked Alexis, "He is basically dueling with a Starter Deck, right?"

"Exactly," replied Jenny, "It IS a Starter Deck, one that just released four days ago. It's a Zombie Deck featuring the Three Sarcophagi and their highlight monster, 'Spirit of the Pharaoh', which I just remembered the name of now that I remembered the deck."

(AN8)

"But these cards were the same that I used in my time," gasped Abidos, before realizing something, "I guess I never had a true duel after all."

"Well then, I guess this will have to be your first," said Jaden, "Now get up and take your next turn! Also, lose the mask; it's hiding your true self, and your true potential. I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn."

"Very well," replied Abidos, taking off his mask, "Let's do this, shall we? I bring out "The Third Sarcophagus' during your end phase, and now tribute all three of them for 'Spirit of the Pharaoh' in attack mode!"

Spirit of the Pharaoh

Attribute: Light

Type: Zombie

Level: 6

Atk: 2500

Def: 2000

Effect: Can only be special Summoned via 'The First Sarcophagus'.

Effect2: When this card is Special Summoned successfully, special summon up to four Level two or below Normal Zombie-Type Monsters from your graveyard.

"Okay, Level 6 and 2500 attack points are good and all, but I was expecting more," spoke up Jaden.

"And I'm giving it," said Abidos, "I bring back two 'Pharaonic Protectors' and two 'Pharaoh's Servants' from the Graveyard."

"Well, if that's the case, then I play 'Invincible Hero'!" countered Jaden.

Invincible Hero

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: Select one monster on your field. It cannot be destroyed in battle until the End Phase.

"And now, Sparkman can't be destroyed in battle," added Jaden, "Beat that!"

"I think I will," countered Abidos, "I play thousand energy! This gives my servants a boost, enough to give that Sparkman a REAL beating! ATTACK EVERYONE!

Jaden: 3100-2800-2500-2200-1900-1000

Abidos: 1800

"Jaden, you better work something out next turn," spoke up Jenny, "I'd hate to have to get back your spirit key for you, especially after you encouraged your opponent into victory!"

"And I'm not done yet, I play 'Soul Guide'," continued Abidos, "This lets me sacrifice a Zombie-Type Monster on my field and gain life points equal to its attack points!"

Abidos: 1800-3700

Jaden: 1000

This got Jaden chuckling, confusing Abidos.

"You do realize it shouldn't be funny when you're about to lose your soul," quipped Abidos.

"The reason I'm laughing is because you left yourself open, just like before," replied Jaden, drawing his next card, and getting the one he needed right then and there, "I start out with Clayman in attack mode! Next, I activate 'O-Oversoul' from my hand!"

O-Oversoul

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: Special summon one non-effect 'Elemental Hero' monster from your graveyard.

"Why did I even doubt Jaden?" questioned Jenny with a shake of her head.

"See, that Three-card combo wasn't bad, but I've got a Four-card combo that makes it look that way," continued Jaden, "I play the spell card: 'HERO Flash!'"  
Hero Flash!

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: Remove from play 'Heated Heart', 'Emergency Call', 'Righteous Justice', and 'Oversoul' to activate this card. Special Summon one non-effect 'Elemental Hero' from your deck. All non-effect Elemental Heroes can attack directly during this turn only.

"No way, can he do that, Jenny?" asked Syrus.

"Yep, totally legal as of last month," replied a grinning Jenny, "It's been funny seeing him try and fail at it five other times, considering he won before he got to play that combo."

Abidos: 3700-3100-2100-900-0

"Hey, you okay," spoke up Jaden, after seeing the expression on Abidos's face.

"I'm perfectly fine," replied Abidos, "In fact, better than ever. I have a lot to learn, and I would be honored if you returned with me to teach me more."

'Again with Jaden being a good Dueling teacher?' thought Jenny, 'Maybe for the practical only.'

(AN9)

"Oh no!" cried out Syrus, "Not again!"

'But Jaden will never change,' thought Alexis, with a smile, 'He's too honorable to do otherwise.'

Jaden politely declined, but was up for a rematch at anything, much like any other duelist. After returning everyone to the ground, Abidos bade them farewell, but not before giving Jaden his crown. On the way back to the dorms, Jaden was giving praise to Abidos, and the crown he got.

"My collection is starting to grow," replied Jaden.

"I don't know about that, Jaden," said Jenny, walking up next to him, and swiping the crown, "This is still a shadow charm, which allowed Abidos to utilize the powers of the Shadow Realm. Maybe I should hold onto this, so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" asked Jaden, feeling offended.

"You do realize this crown is why he was able to Master the Tablets of the YuGiOh monsters from long ago, right?" asked Jenny, twirling the crown a bit before catching it in a strong grip.

"Yeah, why?" asked Alexis.

"Well, why the guys were in detention, I did some follow up research on Abidos," explained Jenny, "His Kingdom was attacked a few years after his height of power and dueling streak. He saved his Kingdom, but gave his life in his greatest tablet combination ever. Something he picked up from who he called 'an even greater duelist with a bigger heart for the meaning of the battle'."

"Whoa," said Chazz, surprised, "He really said that!?"

"Yeah," said Jenny, getting a far off look, "He did. They were his dying words after he won his last duel."

"I guess he really lived up to the Legend after all," said Syrus, having new respect for Abidos.

"Yep," said Jenny, turning around and heading down the fork towards the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, "Night!"

* * *

Two days later, after class, Jenny pulled out the three artifacts from the previous duels. These three along with the Glove she got from Tania and the Amulet that Jaden had makes five Shadow Artifacts, greatly mirroring the Seven Millennium Items. The next two Shadow Riders would most like having the other two Shadow Artifacts. With all Seven, who knows what would happen?

Suddenly, all four artifacts started glowing, and Jenny felt a chilling presence on the Island. This was darker than any of the previous Shadow Riders, who were each dark enough in their own right, but this…

Jenny grabbed her deck and disk before rushing out, barely remembering to lock her door without locking herself out. She raced through the island towards the source of this darkness…

The Abandoned Dorm

(AN10)

* * *

"…memory! That's the deal!" she heard Alexis's voice.

"Alexis!" shouted Jenny, jumping down next to her, "What are you doing!?"

"Getting her brother's memory back, what else?" said Titan, "But if I win, I get her Spirit Key AND her soul! Before now, up until the end of Last Year, I was but a charlatan, a fake in the ways of Shadow Dueling. However, now that I've been in the Shadows myself, I am a true and complete Shadow Rider!"

"Alexis!" shouted Jaden, as he and the rest of the crew arrived, except for Bastion.

"Jaden, stay back! It's her turn now!" called back Jenny.

"Don't I know it!" countered Jaden, "Alexis, show this punk what it means to be Obelisk Queen!"

Alexis fought down a blush as she got her duel disk ready, 'I'm not gonna let down my brother, or fiancé.'

Titan: 4000

Alexis: 4000

"And I'll start with Picador Fiend," said Titan, "I'll set down a facedown and end my turn."

"I summon out Cyber Tutu, in attack mode!" declared Alexis.

"I thought this was a duel, not a Doll Show!?" quipped Titan.

"Really, it's more like a dance," spoke up Jenny, "One Tutu's going to do right passed that fiend of yours!"

"But not before I add in 'Allegro Toile'!" continued Alexis.

Allegro Toile

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: When you have normal summoned a monster, select and destroy one spell/trap card on your opponent's field and destroy it.

"I'm not an Obelisk Queen for my good looks," smirked Alexis, "I earned my spot! And no obvious single facedown will ever make me let my guard down!"

"You tell him, girlfriend," smiled Jenny, "Now give that Tutu a chance to show him a new meaning of 'dance off'."

Titan: 3000

"No way, she's in the lead," said Syrus, somewhat amazed, earning a twitching eye in response from Jenny.

"Her resolve to duel for her brother has given her a strong start against Titan's shadow creatures," agreed Zane.

"My go, and I attack!" started Titan, not wasting any time.

"And I activate my trap: Double Passe!" countered Alexis, "Sure I take a hit, but I'm allowed to give one in return! Go Tutu, give him an encore performance!"

Jenny: 2400

Titan: 2000

"She's got this in the bag if she can keep this up," cheered Jaden.

"It's still early, Jaden," replied Zane.

"Yeah, three turns doesn't win a duel, most of the time," added Chazz.

"Alexis, you can do this. Just keep your heart strong," encouraged Jenny.

This caused Titan to laugh.

"Didn't take you for a comedian!" continued Jenny, turning to Titan, her fear long since over.

"I remember the last time we met, and how you two were easy victims who had to have saviors to rescue them," explained Titan.

"Well, yeah, that's not a lie," admitted Jenny, "However, this time around…"

"I'm the one fighting back for myself!" added Alexis, 'and my brother.'

"It's not that! Last time, you were bait to lure my prey, now you ARE the prey! My focus is now on you and you won't escape anytime soon. I'll start with 'Ritual of the Matador'!"

"This isn't good," said Jenny, "The Matador isn't physically strong, but his effect makes him extremely difficult to defeat."

"She's right," agreed Titan, "And sending 'Summoned Skull' to the graveyard allows me to summon out 'Archfiend Matador'."

Archfiend Matador

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend/Ritual

Level: 6

Atk: 0

Def: 0

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed in battle.

Effect2: Destroy any monster that battles with this card at the end of the damage step.

Effect3: You take no battle damage involving this card.

"And I'll add in the Field spell," continued Titan, "Dark Arena! And with that I'll end my turn."

"Oh great," said Jenny, squinting through the darkness, "Double trouble, and it's not getting better."

"My go," said Alexis, "And I'll start with Polymerization! This let's me fusion summon Cyber Blader!"

Cyber Blader

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Level: 7

Atk: 2100

"And her effect goes off," continued Alexis, "With two monsters on your side of the field, my attack doubles, and this duel's done no matter which monster I attack!"

Cyber Blader

Atk: 2100-4200

"Alexis, don't!" warned Jenny.

"Attack Picador!" ordered Alexis.

"Thanks to Dark Arena, I get to choose your attack target, and I choose my Matador!" countered Titan, watching in glee when Cyber Blader was destroyed.

"What just happened!?" cried out Alexis.

"Matador's effect!" said Jenny, "I told you, his effect makes it next to impossible to be destroyed."

"Well, it doesn't matter, I still have Tutu," grumbled Alexis.

"Not really," countered Jenny, "You're forgetting her effect can only be applied if all the opponent's monsters are stronger than her, and that Matador has no physical strength, like I said before!"

"Which means…" realized Alexis.

"Which means she gets to attack Picador, and gets destroyed!"

Alexis: 1800

"I play Cyber Gymnast in Defense mode, and end my turn!" finished Alexis.

"My go, and I'll summon 'Banderillero Fiend' in attack mode, whose effect allows me to destroy Cyber Gymnast; however, it can't attack the turn it's summoned. However, with Picador still out, you still take damage!"

Alexis: 200

Alexis couldn't fight the pain anymore and fell down.

"And with that, this duel is done."

"What, no 'How I Returned for my Revenge' speech!?" quipped Jenny, kneeling next to Alexis and helping her get back up, "Seriously, I'm over being scared of you; however, I'm curious as to how you escaped the Shadow Realm."

"I got some help from the leader of the Shadow Riders, and this Charm let's me be ONE with the Shadows! Alexis has no hope of winning, and you, dear Jennifer, are next!"

Jenny looked to Alexis, who gave her a knowing look, before they both looked back at Titan.

(AN11)

"You really haven't learned the true meaning of Dueling, have you?" asked Jenny.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" questioned Titan.

"All you care about it power, the Powers of the Shadow Realm in this instance," added Alexis, "However, Power means nothing unless you have a good and true reason to use that power. You need a Right Reason to Duel!"

"Where did that come from, your pathetic Brother!?" quipped Titan, "This duel is over and you know it."

"I still have one more turn! And with it, I can still win!" grunted Alexis, fighting back the pain, drawing her card.

"There's no single card that win you this duel now, and even then, you need a combo to even try!" taunted Titan.

Just then, Alexis heard a voice, "ALEXIS! Beat this poser! You CAN do this! You never needed power before, but you can certainly use it now with the right reason!"

"Well, it's a good thing I have my combo!" smirked Alexis, taking her brother's words to heart, "I play 'Pot of Greed'! With two cards, I play the 'Warrior Returning Alive' and 'Fusion Recovery'! This let's me Fusion Summon for a second Cyber Blader!"

"And she's ready for some payback!" added Jenny.

"You two MUST be delirious," replied Titan, "You forget my Matador's effect that quickly!?"

"Nope, but you seem to forget Cyber Blader's multiple effects just as easily," countered Jenny.

"With three monsters out, no other effects can be triggered! Which means, I CAN destroy that Matador AND your life points!" called out Alexis.

Alexis: 200

Titan: 0

"I won't go alone!" shouted Titan, calling upon his charm one last time, dragging Jenny with him into the Shadow Realm.

(AN12)

"JENNY!" shouted her friends.

* * *

(Shadow Realm)

"Fine, you want one more round," declared Jenny, now ready to get rid of Titan once and for all, "Then let's wager my Key vs. Your Shadow Artifact!"

"I use my Shadow Artifact to become 'Archfiend Empress'! No monster you have is stronger than this card!"

"Actually, I have two, but I'm not gonna cheat to win with a High Level Monster! I become 'Cornelia'! And her effect allows me to destroy one monster on my Opponent's field! I love winning with non-violence!"

(AN13)

Jenny turned into Cornelia and destroyed Archfiend Empress, earning her fifth Shadow Artifact as a result.

* * *

(Abandoned Dorm)

As soon as Jenny disappeared, she suddenly reappeared with a familiar Mask in her hands. She looked at all her friends, and Atticus, and said one thing.

"The Nightmare is over," said Jenny, "Titan is gone for good."

"Then Let's get out of here," spoke up Crowler, "I may approve of this trip to the Abandoned Dorm due to unique circumstances, but we still need to leave. There's no reason for staying here any longer than necessary."

No one argued and everyone headed out, leaving the Abandoned Dorm behind, hopefully for good.

"Atty, I missed you so much," said Alexis.

"And I missed you as well, Lexi," replied Atticus, "Now we can put this nightmare behind us."

"That's nice and all, but there are some questions that need answering," countered Alexis, "What happened last year?"

"I don't really know," said Atticus, "What I do know is that a few of us were asked to come here for a special duel test. Something like an early graduation exam for excelling students or something, but all that was here were those Shadow Fiends. For months I was in the Shadow Realm, slowly losing myself until this creature, Nightshroud, was all that was left. I couldn't fight back, at least not until you tried to take Jaden's place in our duel."

"But that doesn't explain WHY you came here," interjected Jenny, "Who told you to come here in the first place?"

"It was Professor Banner," replied Atticus.

That name now sent a chill down Jenny's spine, one of hurt and betrayal. Banner did this, but to what point and purpose though?

No body could say anything at this latest development, as it was a shock to everyone there, even Crowler who had known Banner much longer than the students.

'Why do I have the feeling that this may be our greatest Obstacle yet?' thought Jenny.

(Chapter End)

Yeah, I know, but I wanted to keep it short. Also, I apparently got the episode wrong, I thought the next two were in reverse order, but instead it's Duel Monster's Spirit Day next, followed by the next Alexis Episode. Oh well, at least she gets some more spotlight. So yeah, let's keep things moving with Digimon next.

Don't know if I'm gonna bring a third project in anytime soon, if I'm gonna do three stories at a time, it's not gonna be easy, let me tell you…

(Not really, just believe me when I say my schedule is 95 percent full right now.)

Jenny: Well, at least I'm over my past with Titan now. Thanks for that. But, what's up with me gathering the Shadow Artifacts? It's not like I'm Yugi and have an alternate identity or something.

RDF1: You'll see what I have planned. I kinda forgot the Glove from Tania, and so added it here just to keep things connected.

Alright guys, I know you want these, so here they are…

Author Notes:

AN1: Just humor from the episode, LOLZ!

AN2: Seriously, this in a 'kids' show'? LOLZ!

AN3: Yeah, boat floating in the air, that's never happened before, right? LOLZ! AGAIN!

AN4: Yes, her boyfriend can still put people into comas! Can't stop lolzing can you?

AN5: Just a cosmetic change, given Heated Heart's effect.

AN6: Given the time-lapse between episodes, you would think he would try this

AN7: It's a joke. If you laughed, good for you. If not, I'm sorry, I know I can do better.

AN8: Just go with it, it's supposed to make sense in the Gx Universe, right?

AN9: Jaden teaching bookworm stuff!? As if! Now, a practical dueling teacher is where Jaden excels!

AN10: Something I'm working on for the end of the season. Considering how parallel this attempt is at Millennium Items.

AN11: Kinda glossing over her moment of doubt, because of Jenny being there right next to her, and wasn't gonna let her give up no matter the circumstances.

AN12: Didn't think I forgot Jenny's grudge against Titan. She needs a chance to go against Titan and fully overcome her scars that never truly healed since then. The return of Titan in episode 5 didn't help too much, but that she was able to get her wits back rather quickly shows how much she's learned and realized since then. Having Yugi explain about the 'fake' shadow duels didn't hurt.

AN13: Well, given all the ways she could win without ever declaring an attack (at least the final move), you could say she enjoys winning without having to declare an attack.

Okay, I think that's about all.

Until next time…

Later,

RDF1


	16. Spirit Day Duel, is it Luck or Skill?

Wow, I really procrastinated here. It's been MONTHS since I last updated this fic. And it's not that I don't know where I am this time, just that it's been WAY too long. And watching Xteven's utube channel got me back in the dueling spirit. Pun totally intended for this chapter.

Jenny: It's about time! All this downtime is making me sloth-like. I don't like it!

Dx: Well, you actually have something to look forward to. I don't have any fics anymore.

LR: Well, at least you got some! I'm still waiting!

RDF1: Guys, enough! Jenny, get to the fic! DragonX, just shut up! Lone Raindrop, be patient, please.

See what I have to deal with when they're not doing their own thing? Let's just get started.

Disclaimer: Don't bother suing, just read the previous episodes!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_Atty, I missed you so much," said Alexis._

"_And I missed you as well, Lexi," replied Atticus, "Now we can put this nightmare behind us."_

"_That's nice and all, but there are some questions that need answering," countered Alexis, "What happened last year?"_

"_I don't really know," said Atticus, "What I do know is that a few of us were asked to come here for a special duel test. Something like an early graduation exam for excelling students or something, but all that was here were those Shadow Fiends. For months I was in the Shadow Realm, slowly losing myself until this creature, Nightshroud, was all that was left. I couldn't fight back, at least not until you tried to take Jaden's place in our duel."_

"_But that doesn't explain WHY you came here," interjected Jenny, "Who told you to come here in the first place?"  
"It was Professor Banner," replied Atticus._

_That name now sent a chill down Jenny's spine, one of hurt and betrayal. Banner did this, but to what point and purpose though?_

_No body could say anything at this latest development, as it was a shock to everyone there, even Crowler who had known Banner much longer than the students._

'_Why do I have the feeling that this may be our greatest Obstacle yet?' thought Jenny._

(Recap End)

Two days passed with no sign of Banner, his classes having a temporary sub that was on hand at the moment. The next morning was a Saturday, but not just any Saturday, it was Duel Monster's Spirit Day, an event that's only held every three years.

(AN1)

At the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, Jenny was sitting with Jasmine and Mindy drinking Tea, wondering what her costume would be. She had thought about going as Will, her signature Monster, but decided against it since it would be too obvious, even though she's a one-of-a-kind card. She stopped mid-drink when she felt something. It was a Duel Spirit, one she felt was familiar, but she didn't know how. It was moving across the island, which was strange since most of the Duel Spirits were with Chazz at the Slifer Red Dorm. The rest were in her deck or Jaden's. She smirked at the memory, considering how hilarious it was seeing Phobos cringe from Burstinatrix when he accidentally insulted her. She finished her tea and said goodbye to the two, making some lame excuse about forgetting something somewhere and left. The other two didn't pay much attention, given that they were just about to head back inside to get ready for the Costume Duel.

(AN2)

* * *

Jenny headed to the forest just outside the Slifer Red Dorm, where the Costume Duel was going to take place. She then noticed the Duel Spirit moving about in a ball of light for a few seconds before landing in front of her, turning into the Dark Magician Girl.

"Way to make an entrance, DMG," said Jenny, smiling at her, "Yugi know about this little trip?"

"This is all me," said DMG, "And since there's a Duel Monsters Spirit Day for Humans, I thought I'd drop by and check it out. Kuriboh was here last time, and had to leave when a fangirl spotted him and got a mob in record time."

"So, you want in on the Duel?" asked Jenny, "Cause I think I might be able to help you out."

"You sure? You don't mind sharing your body? Cause I can always materialize myself for about an hour."

"I'm sure, plus we'll be a big hit from one of your most pure hearted fans."

"Syrus was always sweet. I wondered from time to time what it would be like to officially meet him, but there was never any time and I always had something to do between duels and Mahad's lessons."

"Mahad?" asked Jenny, having no clue about Yugi's Spirit's past life in Egypt.

"You know him better as Dark Magician. I shouldn't be telling you this, so I better stop now. I'm sure Yugi will fill you in sometime. He trusts you, which is saying something given only about a dozen people know his full story."

"I guess I can wait," shrugged Jenny, "So, ready to duel Yugi's chosen successor?"

"And willing!" replied DMG as she returned to her ball of light and entered Jenny's body, changing it to the DMG.

DMG/Jenny smirked, this was gonna be fun.

* * *

As DMG walked closer to the Duel Arena that Syrus put together, Jenny's Duel Disk on her arm, she overheard that there was no one willing to participate in the duel besides Jaden himself. Jenny giggled, Jaden wouldn't say no to a duel, not unless a bigger duel was happening, or a better opponent.

"That's just great," sighed Jaden, "Now I got no one to duel."

"You might want to check again," said DMG, announcing herself to the group at large, "I'll duel you."

Everyone then noticed her and was amazed by what they saw. No one ever cosplayed any monster, let alone DMG, that well before. It was amazing. Jenny let out an internal sigh at being eye candy, but it was the price to pay to have DMG duel Jaden and have a killer 'costume' at the same time.

(AN3)

"Ready to throw down, Jaden?" said DMG and Jenny together, getting a surprised reaction from the group.

"Jenny, that's you?" said Jaden, "Where'd you get that look?"

"HEY! Don't diss it," interrupted Syrus, "You look perfect Dark Mag… – I mean Jenny. Of course we'll let you duel. Everyone's gonna want to see this."

"Thanks Sy," said Jenny, "And you'll be surprised at the Deck I picked out just for today."

With that, DMG and Jaden headed to the starting positions. By this time, Bastion had managed to dress up as Amazoness Tiger, not that Jenny was surprised, and Zane didn't feel the need to dress up, where as Crowler was dress up as… Oh wait, that's how he always looked. Jenny shuddered at the thought of Crowler in a costume.

'Yeah, Jen, no offense, but keep those thoughts to yourself, or better yet burn them,' winced DMG.

'HEY! DON'T MAKE ME REGRET THIS!' countered Jenny, 'and no excessive flirting with Syrus, he has enough issues as it is.'

While this was going on, Chazz and Syrus were getting the opening remarks out of the way.

'Is Chazz compensating for something?' wondered Jenny, trying to hold back laughs at his costume.

'Hey, ever wondered about YOUR BF's?' smirked DMG.

'And thus ends the peanut gallery comments on that subject,' finalized Jenny.

"And to my left we have Jenny Rose, portraying an excellent Dark Magician Girl!" announced Syrus, getting major cheers from the crowd.

'Okay, this is getting slightly creepy,' stated Jenny.

'You really want to taunt me, don't you?' questioned DMG, 'Cause I can embarrass you for the rest of your career here if you're not careful.'

'Let's just get on with the duel already,' grumbled Jenny.

"Hey, Jenny, this is gonna be a sweet duel. I can feel it," said Jaden.

"Same here, Jaden," replied Jenny, "Just watch out for more tricks this time!"

Jaden: 4000

Jenny/DMG: 4000

"I'll go first," said DMG, "And I'll start with a monster in defense mode."

Again, the support was rather one-sided, even if it was a simple move.

"My go," said Jaden, "And I'll start with Bubbleman!"

"Pot of Greed on a monster," said DMG, "That's really rare!"

"And with those cards, I can added in Burstinatrix and Polymerization to create 'Elemental Hero Steam Healer'!" continued Jaden.

Elemental Hero Steam Healer

Attribute: Water

Type: Warrior

Level: 5

Atk: 1800

Def: 1000

Effect: When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard: gain life points equal to the attack of the destroyed monster in the graveyard.

"That's not good," said DMG, getting even more reactions from the crowd.

'I give up, you just exude fan-following when you speak,' sighed Jenny.

'I can't help it. It's an ability I can't turn off,' replied DMG, smiling guiltily.

"And I'll attack your facedown!" added Jaden.

"Thanks for revealing my Fire Sorcerer! And her Ability activates!"

Fire Sorcerer

Attribute: Fire

Type: Spellcaster

Level: 4

Atk: 1000

Def: 1500

Flip Effect: Send 2 cards from your hand at random and remove them from play to inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.

DMG and Magician's Valkyria were removed from play, allowing Fire Sorcerer to deal damage before being destroyed.

Jaden: 4000-3200-4200

The crowd was very livid over Jaden's move, no matter how legal it was.

(AN4)

"It's okay, it's all apart of the Duel," said DMG, changing the mood of the crowd back to positive.

'Thanks, I think…' commented Jenny.

"And now, it's my turn! Let's see how it'll play out," continued DMG, drawing her next card, "I summon Magician's Valkyria!"

Magician's Valkyria

Attribute: Light

Type: Spellcaster

Level: 4

Atk: 1600

Def: 1800

Effect: You're opponent cannot attack another Spellcaster other than this card.

"Next, I'll add in Dimension Fusion!" added DMG.

'Wow, didn't know you had that one, DMG.'

Dimension Fusion

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: Pay 2000 life points. Both players can special summon up to five removed from play Monsters to their field.

"And thanks to having two monsters removed from last turn," commentated Syrus, "Jenny/Dark Magician Girl gets back those two monsters to her field no questions asked!"

Dark Magician Girl

Attribute: Dark

Type: Spellcaster

Level: 6

Atk: 2000

Def: 1700

Effect: Gains 300 attack points for every 'Dark Magician' and 'Magician of Black Chaos' in the graveyard.

'Not bad,' smirked Jenny, 'Now Jaden will have to pull a better Fusion monster to even attempt an attack.'

Unfortunately, a rare few, two to be specific, were questioning the validity of this move.

"It was my understanding that only the King of Games, Yugi Moto, had Dark Magician Girl as it was never released to the public officially," stated Bastion

"Mine too," added Zane, "While it isn't common knowledge, it's not a secret that Jenny knows Yugi personally, despite it only being one time. The chances that Yugi gave her Dark Magician Girl are too slim for it to make sense here. And that's not even questioning why Jenny is using this deck over her own."

(AN5)

"Alright, let's make this attack count!" declared DMG, "GO DARK MAGICIAN GIRL! DARK BURNING ATTACK!"

Jaden: 4000

"And that's just the start, go my Valkyrias!

Jaden: 800

"Okay, that hurt," said Jaden.

'And it's not even a Shadow Duel,' brought up an intrigued Jenny.

"Let's do this," continued Jaden, "When the Dueling gets tough, the Tough gets DUELING! I play 'Fusion Recovery' bringing back Burstinatrix to fuse with Avian for 'Flame Wingman'!"

The outcry for this move was a little more demeaning, someone outright calling him a bully. THAT got a tick mark to appear on Jenny.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Jenny, no longer taking a backseat to this one-sidedness. It was one thing to diss Jaden because of his rank, but it was another to just insult him over a legit, fair and square, and totally legal move that even she wouldn't stop unless she had the cards, and she didn't, "STOP THIS SENSELESS INSULTING SESSION RIGHT NOW! Jaden is dueling his best, fair and square. It's one thing to demean him over his rank – most of you do that anyways – but come on, show a little bit of sportsmanship. There's nothing wrong with what Jaden is doing. The only problem Jaden has right now is that he can't attack my monsters thanks to my Double Valkyria Protection."

The crowd was silent from her speech. One moment she was almost eating up the attention, and the next shunning it like it's the worst thing on Earth, which by comparison is still pretty bad given how it's being played.

"I'll throw down two facedowns and pass it to you, Jenny," finished Jaden.

"Let's see what we got," said DMG/Jenny, "I play 'Magic Formula'!"

(AN6)

DMG Atk: 2000-2700

DMG's wand glowed with more power as she let loose her attack on Flame Wingman.

"Not so fast, I have a trap, and a chain to it!" countered Jaden, "I play Staunch Defender! And then chain it with Hero Barrier!"

"You gotta be kidding me! He pulls THAT combo!" called out Jenny in surprise, though only wanting DMG to hear it.

Staunch Defender

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated when your opponent declares an attack. Target one monster on your field, all monsters on your opponent's field must target that monster for attacks. All monsters must declare an attack this turn.

Hero Barrier

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: Negate one attack while you have an 'Elemental Hero' on your field.

"Oh no, what now!" said Syrus.

"Now Dark Magician Girl's attack gets negated and her two Valkyrias are forced into a losing battle," explained a recently returned Alexis. She was slightly surprised when she saw Jenny looking scarily like DMG dueling Jaden with a different deck than she had ever heard her use before.

(AN7)

"Well, even when there's no chance of Victory, we still face the battle head on!" said DMG/Jenny as DMG's attack got blocked, "GO VALKYRIAS!" DMG adds in, "I didn't win this duel, but I sure feel like a winner, meeting so many fans of Dark Magician Girl!"

DMG looked directly at Syrus when saying this, causing his eyes to widen in shock. DMG giggled a bit on the inside at his pure-hearted innocence that he still had, even at this age.

DMG/Jenny: 2000-1500-1000-0

(AN8)

"Thanks for the Duel, Jay," said DMG, before Jenny added, "Looking forward to the next one!"

"Not easy being the bad guy," said Jaden, sighing in relief that the duel was over.

"Hey, sometimes girls like the bad boys," replied Alexis, "I've got some friends overseas who are enjoying some bad boys of their own."

"There's still one question to be answered," said Zane, walking over with Bastion, "How did Jenny pull off a flawless Dark Magician Girl, and have her card?"

"Yeah, she was with Jasmine and Mindy just this morning," added Alexis, "And they said her hair was still its normal red style."

"I'd say leave it a mystery," said Jaden, "Duel Monsters Spirit Day is all about the fun of Duel Monsters, not the mysteries."

"I think those have been the wisest words I've heard from you, Jaden," said Jenny, walking over to them, "And yes, you don't want to know what I went through to do this."

This got a chuckle from everyone but Zane, who still couldn't hide a smile at that joke, even though it wasn't one.

* * *

Several hours later, the party was still going strong into the night and Jenny managed to disappear during that time. Very few people were looking for her thanks to the Duel Monsters Cosplay show and tell distracting them long enough for them to forget about her. However, one person was still looking. This person wasn't going to give up, because he really wanted to know something, and it wasn't so trivial as a hairstyle and color change. Syrus gave a sigh as he sat on a pile of chopped logs meant for two people when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was Jenny; she was still in her Dark Magician outfit peaking her head out of the forest and motioning for him to join her. Syrus didn't waste any time, but left without gaining any attention, minus Jaden who followed, curious as to where this was going.

* * *

Jenny was blushing very hard out of embarrassment right now. It had been hours since the duel, and DMG still hadn't left. She wanted to do something special for Syrus. Why? Cause DMG was starting to like Syrus as more than a fan and wanted give Syrus a kiss for being so dedicated to her. However, since the merge had a side effect of lasting for several hours, she had to wait until time was almost up to call him over, otherwise it would be her body kissing Syrus (which would go over SO well with DragonX) that or missing out entirely (DMG wasn't gonna let that happen), so here she was, waiting for the right time, blushing at the unabashed attention she got during the duel and the fact that DMG teased her every now and again about her boyfriend, and the usual. So, she was never more grateful for the time to come and Syrus to enter the clearing.

"You're still looking like DMG, Jenny?" asked Syrus. "I thought you were going to take that costume off after the duel, given the way everyone was acting."

"You're right, I do want the get this 'costume' off," replied Jenny, "But I thought you deserved a little something special for the way you handled yourself during the duel."

"The way I handled myself?" asked Syrus, "But I acted just like the crowd, blindly supporting you over Jaden, even though he is my best friend."

"I wondered what was up," said Jaden, surprising them as he entered the clearing, "Jenny, I think you need to go ahead and do it, otherwise she won't get the chance, or take it by force if necessary."

"'She'?" asked Syrus.

"Yep," said Jenny, as she glowed and DMG appeared next to her, Jenny now back to her original self, "Say hello to Dark Magician Girl, the Duel Spirit. It's rare to have a Duel Spirit of such a strong monster enter our world, but this one is an exception, given her circumstance."

"Circumstance?" asked Syrus, still a bit confused.

"Don't worry," said DMG, "I just came by to visit, and duel the rising star at DA. What I didn't expect… was to meet someone that's become very special to me. Thank you Syrus, for your pure heart."

Dark Magician Girl gently placed a hand under Syrus's chin and brought him up for a kiss, before disappearing into an intangible form.

(AN9)

Syrus's face was flushing bright than a tomato at that, and it looked like he was gonna faint.

"Syrus," said Jenny, tapping him on the forehead to get his attention, "Someone wants to say 'farewell'."

Syrus looked up and saw the intangible DMG waving at him. He managed to wave back with a lovesick puppy dog look on his face before fainting with a happy smile on his face.

"Thanks for the duel, Dark Magician Girl," said Jaden, as he waved her goodbye as well, "I hope we can do it again sometime!"

"Same here, Future King," said DMG, before catching herself with a giggle, and disappeared for real.

'Future King?' thought Jenny, 'Really? Either Yugi has that much faith in Jaden, or she means something else. I just hope if it's that 'something else', it isn't bad.'

(AN10)

* * *

The following night Jenny was heading to Chancellor Shepard's office with an update about the Shadow Riders, given that everyone now had their key back. As she approached the office, many students were gathered around the door, including Jaden and Alexis, who had just stepped away from the door as if they didn't want to be seen by whomever was in there. Jenny just sighed.

"You guys have to do a lot better if you want to be stealthy," she said as she walked past them and in front of the door.

"Jenny, DON'T!" whispered Alexis before the door opened and Jenny walked through.

"Chancellor Shepard…" started Jenny, before she took notice of the oddity in the room, that being the smartly dressed man in the room. Jenny's eyebrow rose in curiosity, "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, Miss Rose," said Dr. Crowler, "He was just leaving."

With that, Dr. Crowler snapped his finger, alerting four Duel Disciplinary Squad members to contain the intruder. Unfortunately, due to a bit of luck on the guest's part, half-a-dozen aces prevented them from doing so, well that and ripped Crowler's pants, showing his underwear for a second.

"Not a bad bit of skill with that luck. Though it WAS mostly luck," commented Jenny, having dodged one of the aces by tilting her head.

(AN11)

"I assure you my skills are complemented BY my luck, which is quite favorable to me," replied Gambler.

"Well, I see you haven't grown up too much," said Alexis as she strolled in, thoroughly prepared for this confrontation.

"I see you have," replied Gambler, getting a leer from Jenny as a response.

"Cut the flattery, Pierre," countered Alexis, "You're only here because you want something of mine. Anything I value, like this key…"

"Alexis, do NOT bring that up," cut off Jenny.

"The point is: you don't have anything I want that I would risk anything of any value in exchange. So take a hike. You're not wanted here," finished Alexis, annoyed by Jenny's interruption.

"Oh, we both know that's not true," smirked Pierre, pulling out a red scarf and kissing it, "I have the one thing you would do anything for. Your scarf, which has been excellent to me."

"Yeah, but you stole it, so it shouldn't be giving you any good luck at all!" countered Alexis, "And it won't be helping you much longer."

"Stole her scarf? When was this?" asked Syrus.

Jenny looked at Pierre as if seeing him again after so many years. The way Alexis talked about him seemed familiar to Jenny.

"And I think you know what game I would want to play, no?" asked Gambler.

"The one game I never should have taught you!" replied Alexis, as they headed out the door and towards the Obelisk arena, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Jenny, Shepard, and Crowler following them.

* * *

Pierre: 4000

Alexis: 4000

"I'll go first," started Pierre, "And I summon 'Gamble Angel Bunny' in attack mode."

"A gamble deck?" questioned Jenny, "Not even Joey would use those cards."

Gamble Angel Bunny

Attribute: Earth

Type: Fairy

Level: 4

Atk: 1200

Def: 1200

Effect: Once per turn, toss a coin. Call it right and inflect 1000 damage to your opponent; get it wrong, take 1000 damage.

"Whoa, she's cute," observed Syrus.

"What about Dark Magician Girl?" teased Jaden, causing Syrus to blush.

"I DON'T RECALL ASKING YOUR OPINION!" shouted a red-faced Syrus.

(AN12)

"I call tails," continued Pierre.

Coin Toss: Heads.

"Looks like you can't catch a break, even with a deck more luck-based than Joey's," smirked Jenny, before remembering his facedown he JUST put down.

"Think I'll… go again," said Pierre, revealing his card, "I play 'Second Coin Toss'. With it, once per turn, during either player's turn, I can flip a coin again and negate the effects of the previous coin toss. So, here we go again. I call tails."

Coin Toss: Tails.

Alexis: 3000

"Alexis, show him what skill is all about," called out Jenny.

"I'll add in one more facedown and end my turn."

"My go!" said Alexis, drawing her card, "I play Cyber Tutu in attack mode!"

Cyber Tutu

Atk: 1000

"And with her ability, I can attack directly!" called out Alexis, as Tutu moved in for an attack.

"I don't think so," said Pierre, "I activate my trap: Fairy Box!"

Fairy Box

Type: Continuous Trap

Effect: Flip a coin. If you call it right, then negate the attack of an opponent's monster.

"I call heads!"

Coin Toss: Tails.

"Oh great, he's gonna do this each and every turn," sighed Jenny, "Geez, he's actually making Joey look like he sucks using his own luck-based cards. That's saying something."

(AN13)

"That's right, with Second Coin Toss, his chances increase from 50-50 to 75-25, in his favor," added Jaden.

"My second call is Heads!"

Coin Toss: Heads.

Cyber Tutu couldn't help but eye-twitch at the effect of the fairy box as she returned to Alexis's field.

"I'll add a facedown and end my turn."

"So, Alexis, you say you knew him?" asked Jenny.

"Yep, and he hasn't changed one bit in six years," replied Alexis.

"Watch your tongue," cried out Pierre, offended by that statement.

Jenny's eyes widened a bit, remembering that tone from somewhere before.

"Oh please. I can still see the little scaredy cat inside you like I did all those years ago," continued Alexis, not even bothered by what she was saying, and he kinda deserved it.

"How dare you! I am a winner! I haven't lost once, except to YOU!" swore Pierre.

"Okay, mind sharing us the backstory on this one?" asked Jaden.

"Not much to tell. Pierre was the new student at my elementary school six years ago. No friends, not for lack of trying on the students' part. But for all they did, you felt nothing in return. The only thing you saw was opportunity to get more things. Not surprising when your family's loaded. After awhile, Pierre started winning everyone's prized possessions. I confronted him in Duel Monsters and won, but he stole my mother's scarf as compensation. He was kicked out of school and no one ever saw him again… Until now."

"Wait a second…" started Jenny, realizing the connection, "Pierre was my school too!"

"Come again?" asked Alexis.

"You remember, don't you Pierre? Back in the day, back when you DIDN'T get caught stealing or making bets?"

"Now that you mention it, yes… You do seem familiar," replied Pierre.

"Try being honest this time, you don't remember me at all, do you?" asked Jenny.

"Not a clue," sighed Pierre, "But I do remember your school. You're right; those WERE the days. My family wanted me to at least have a normal education at Public School, however my allowance was more than enough to get what I wanted from that school before transferring. And my parents wanted to give me a second chance to correct myself? That was a waste of time. I am a Gambler, thru and thru! And I will finally defeat Alexis, the only person who beat me!"

(AN14)

"Please," smirked Alexis, "You haven't called a single coin toss right the first time yet! A True Gambler has better luck, which leaves you as just a THIEF! I WILL get my Mother's Scarf back! Just you wait!"

"I don't think so! I pay 500 points to keep Fairy Box, and add in my Bunny's ability! I call Heads!"

Coin Toss: Tails.

"Silly me, let's try Tails."

Coin Toss: Tails.

Alexis: 2000

Pierre: 3500

"Next, I play my Bunny's equally cute twin! Then, I'll attack!"

The Bunny throw a deck of cards at Cyber Tutu, all looking to destroy her.

"NOT SO FAST!" called out Alexis, "My trap, Double Passe, makes it so we have direct damage to each other!"

Pierre: 2500

Alexis: 800

"Lexi, you better not lose, cause if I have to go Double or Nothing FOR you; it won't be pretty, for ANYONE!"

"My second Bunny will finish what the first one started! Destroy that Tutu!"

Alexis: 600

"My go, and I'll play a facedown and add in Scapegoat, giving me a four token defense!" said Alexis, who was almost out of moves for the time being.

"My go!" replied Pierre, "And I pay 500 and summon "Sand Gambler!"

Pierre: 2000

Sand Gambler

Attribute: Light

Type: Spellcaster

Level: 3

Atk: 300

Def: 1500

Effect: Toss three coins. If the result is three heads, destroy all your opponent's monsters. If the result is three tails, destroy all of your monsters.

"And let's see who the lucky one is now!" continued Pierre.

Coin Toss: Heads.

Coin Toss: Tails.

Coin Toss Retry: Heads.

Coin Toss: Heads.

"Who's the lucky one?" quipped Pierre, as Alexis's goats were destroyed, "I am Unstoppable!"

"NOT EVEN CLOSE!" called out Jenny, "You got by on a technicality! We all know what luck you REALLY have. You always need a second chance to bail you out! Can you EVER just let something go the first time?"

"Yep," said Alexis, "Because even though you got by my tokens, my 'Hallowed Life Barrier' prevents battle damage to me this turn, well as long as I discard one card that is."

"Lucky move," boasted Gambler.

"Actually, that was Skill," said Jenny, smirking at Alexis, who was also smirking.

"And this move is as well! I play Warrior Returning Alive, bringing Cyber Tutu back to the game. But, she's gonna get a long overdue makeover! Prima Light!"

Prima Light

Type: Quick-Play Spell

Effect: Send one 'Cyber Tutu' you control to the graveyard. Special Summon one 'Cyber Prima' from your hand.

Cyber Prima

Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior

Level: 6

Atk: 2300

Def: 1600

Effect: When card is Tribute or Special Summoned, destroy all face-up Spell Cards on the field.

"And now that Second Coin Toss is gone, Lady Luck is feeling the Girl Power!" said Jenny, "You may have Fairy Box, but with only one shot at getting it right, can you muster up the 'luck' necessary to pull off this victory?"

"Ye-yes…" hesitated Pierre, "I-I can!"

"Let's see who's Lucky after all!" called out Alexis, as Prima moved in to attack Gambler.

"TAILS! Please be tails!"

Coin Toss: Heads.

Alexis: 600

Pierre/Gambler: 0

"One lucky move, that's all it was!" declared Pierre.

"That 'One lucky move' as you put it beat out all of yours. Not to mention I take this game seriously, and leave nothing to chance. I don't rely on luck, though I don't ignore good fortune," replied Alexis, deactivating her duel disk and turned away from her ex-friend.

"I'm sorry, Alexis. The only reason I wanted to duel you is because I love you," confessed Pierre, getting her attention, "I thought that, maybe, if I won; you would fall in love with me?"

"Get a grip," said Jenny getting between them, "A) You don't steal a girl's scarf and then confess your 'love' for them six years later. B) She wouldn't love you even IF you didn't steal her scarf, mainly because of how you cheated the other students out of their stuff. And C) don't think you're going anywhere other than jail. I do believe there's enough evidence to lock you away for a long time."

"And I still expect my scarf back," added in Alexis, as she joined Jenny.

"Very well," said Pierre, "Jenny, if it's any consolation, I never meant to truly hurt anyone. I was just playing a game. Can you forgive an immature kid?"

"Call me in five years, after you serve some time, and then we'll talk," replied Jenny, "Cause honestly, some people don't learn their lesson… But, I'm glad you did."

As the Disciplinary Committee took Gambler into Custody, he let go of Alexis's scarf as it flew back to her, glad to be back where it belonged after so many years.

* * *

After returning to their dorm rooms, Jenny turned to Alexis.

"So, what are you gonna do with the scarf now?" asked Jenny.

"Washing it a few times with spray and wash. If not that, some industrial strength bleach without color removal should work. He's barely kept the thing clean since he took it."

(AN15)

"Sure thing," said Jenny, "Good night."

"Night Jenny."

After closing the door, Jenny sighed, remembering what she wanted to talk to Shepard about. Everyone now had their spirit keys again, from their three-win streak; however, the last Shadow Rider was still out there.

'Hopefully one of us can defeat him. If not, he's TRULY lucky.'

(Chapter End)

Yeah, the thing at the end… Not the best line, but you gotta admit it DOES fit the chapter, right?

Jenny: Well, it does fit the next Shadow Rider. Please leave me out of it. I'm NOT looking forward to it.

Dx: No can do, Jen. I couldn't get out of my fics, and you can't leave yours.

LR: It's true. AND I STILL NEED TO HAVE MY TIME TO SHINE! Seriously, when are you going to get me added?

RDF1: Soon. It's not gonna next chapter, because it's NOT gonna end pretty for Jenny. However, I will add you before the season's over with.

Jenny: (Sigh)

Alright, let's get this over with so we can move on to more important things… LIKE DIGIMON!

Let's go! AUTHOR NOTES!

AN1: Makes sense since it doesn't come back again.

AN2: Seriously, needed this to incorporate Jenny into this episode. Given that Jenny as Will would be expected, this wouldn't be, so I went with it.

AN3: Well, got to do SOMETHING with her, since it worked out in the original.

AN4: Seriously? All things aside, they shouldn't be dissing Jaden for dueling DMG and WINNING!

AN5: What? Jenny's been talking about using different decks over the years, why is this

AN6: Totally changed in TCG and OCG.

AN7: Well, Jenny has ONLY used one deck during the year.

AN8: Interesting that Wingman's effect doesn't apply until the second Valkyria attacks.

AN9: Well, a kiss on the cheek is teasing. One on the lips is 'I love you', or at the very least 'I like you a lot, let's see each other again.'

AN10: Season 3 reference anyone!? LOLZ!

AN11: Yes I had that happen. Come at me bro! I'll dodge it just as easily as Jenny did! Try me!

AN12: Syrus is really defensive, isn't he?

AN13: Given Joey's luck, you can see the comparison.

AN14: Considering this was before Jenny getting into Duel Monsters you could say the only way she didn't lose was that Pierre didn't target her.

AN15: Funny little scene added, because in all honesty, he kissed the thing like half-a-dozen times. That's just gross!

Alright, I think this wraps it up. I'll be taking down the Chapter, because it's pretty clear who's the winner. Okay guys, until Digimon!

Later,

RDF1


	17. Amnael: The Final Shadow Rider

Alrighty then. After the LONGEST laziness YET, it's time to return to the world of dueling. And this time, it's gonna be raising the stakes, as it's time for the final Shadow Rider: Lyman Banner/Amnael!

Seriously, anyone who doesn't know by now, spoiler alert, Banner is the last Shadow Rider. Go watch the show if you haven't up to this point already.

Anyways, I know you're all excited for the duel to end all duels: Jenny vs. Amnael for the security of the Sacred Beast Cards!

Good news though, Crowler won't be in this episode, well at least that much… Given the circumstances, he DOES lose a duel, so there is that…

Now, onto the episode!

Amnael: The Final Shadow Rider!

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own anything previously mentioned; he is only utilizing this idea to write a non-profit fan-based Fanfiction. Please read other chapters for further details!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_Very well," said Pierre, "Jenny, if it's any consolation, I never meant to truly hurt anyone. I was just playing a game. Can you forgive an immature kid?"_

"_Call me in five years, after you serve some time, and then we'll talk," replied Jenny, "Cause honestly, some people don't learn their lesson… But, I'm glad you did."_

_As the Disciplinary Committee took Gambler into Custody, he let go of Alexis's scarf as it flew back to her, glad to be back where it belonged after so many years._

* * *

_After returning to their dorm rooms, Jenny turned to Alexis._

"_So, what are you gonna do with the scarf now?" asked Jenny._

"_Washing it a few times with spray and wash. If not that, some industrial strength bleach without color removal should work. He's barely kept the thing clean since he took it."_

"_Sure thing," said Jenny, "Good night."_

"_Night Jenny."_

_After closing the door, Jenny sighed, remembering what she wanted to talk to Shepard about. Everyone now had their spirit keys again, from their three-win streak; however, the last Shadow Rider was still out there._

'_Hopefully one of us can defeat him. If not, he's TRULY lucky.'_

(Recap End)

(Location: Unknown)

Jenny groaned. She opened her eyes for the first time in what seemed like hours. After getting her bearings, she looked around, only to see herself trapped in an energy bubble. This was new; she never expected to wake up to this. Looking around, she saw six other bubbles, with very familiar people inside of them as well: Atticus, Zane, Alexis, Bastion, Dr. Crowler, and last but not least Chazz. Something was wrong here, very wrong indeed. Closing her eyes, she thought back to what brought her here.

(Flashback)

* * *

Monday morning, about 10:30 or so, she walked alongside Dr. Crowler from Chancellor Shepard's office. Being asked there that morning wasn't unexpected, she still needed to talk to him about the last Shadow Rider and her suspicions about Banner. Unfortunately, what she got in addition to that was the privilege to be a Student Teacher for the day. This was gonna be a trial, since it was her own class and all, but it was something she unknowingly prepared for since school resumed back in January.

(AN1)

She agreed, if only because she could utilize this in conjunction with her extra credit project on Amnael. So, here she was heading to class, not to learn, but to teach. Hopefully, she would be able to do what she thought Banner wanted the students to learn about Amnael. Curious as it coincided with Banner's disappearance.

She took a deep breath, then passed through the door behind Dr. Crowler, books in hand and ready to start the class.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaden was talking with Syrus and Chumley about the Banner situation, or what little they knew about it. Changing the subject, Chumley added…

"At least on the bright side, no official class today since no sub's available. That's something, right?" proposed Chumley.

"Jenny's not here though," replied Syrus, "I hope she's not in trouble."

At that moment, the door opened, revealing Crowler, and a determined looking Jennifer Rose following behind her. They both stopped near Banner's usual lecture podium as Dr. Crowler addressed the class.

"Good morning students. Guess what?" started Dr. Crowler, "Due to Professor Banners absence, it was proposed that this class be canceled for the rest of the semester; however, one of your very own classmates has decided to take over today in what would be considered a Trial Student Teacher Class. Miss Jennifer, through hard work and dedication, has already passed the necessary exams for this course. As such, she will do her best to help prepare you, at least for today, to do the same. And as it is my day off, I will bid you ado. Miss Rose, remember this class is being recorded for posterity among other reasons, best of luck to you."

"Thank you Doctor Crowler," replied Jenny, nodding her head a bit before the Doctor left the room.

"Jenny, are you serious?" asked Chazz, standing up.

"That's 'Miss Rose' to you, Mr. Princeton," replied Jenny, "At least for the duration of this class, and I am completely serious."

"But Jenny-" started Alexis, before getting a glare from her friend, "I mean, Miss Rose, Chazz has a point. Are you truly considering going through with this? Have you even done anything like this before?"

"No, I haven't, Miss Rhodes, but that is exactly the point of this Trial Student Teacher Class. I do plan on taking over the class when I graduate, so gaining experience early would be essential, if I do say so myself," replied Jenny, moving over to the podium, "Now to begin, the subject Dr. Banner left off with was the mark of Amnael, and Amnael himself."

(AN2)

"This will be interesting," mutter Jaden to his friends.

Jenny ignored the remark from her friend as she opened her book to the right section, while opening her bag and getting out her laptop and connecting it to the overhead projector in the back of the room.

"Now, to give an overview to those that haven't either read ahead, or not remembered what they have read. Amnael, and his mark is a symbol that has been passed down through the generations, from mentor to student," said Jenny, activating the power point presentation, revealing the symbol she was talking about, "The original Amnael existed over four thousand years ago, in Ancient India. Each individual who became Amnael after finishing a series of tests has recorded their part of history for his namesake, usually involving danger and risks like which you may only have seen on TV or Movies; however, these challenges weren't for the faint of heart, or casual goers. Often times, Amnael found himself going through up to a dozen potential candidates before one would pass his final test. Not to mention, there is nothing to suggest that the qualities that each student possessed weren't taken into account when the final decision was reached. Sometimes it took years before the name Amnael was finally passed on. Moreover, recently, the last one to hold the name Amnael died about ten years ago, leaving his student, who's name is currently unknown, to carry on his work. In fact, some great events in history were set into motion by Amnael himself, though history would like you to forget otherwise. Through dedicated research, I found a few Amnael's having each of his hands in the World Wars, and even the founding of the American countries. Amnael's name has been passed down in secret through the centuries to perform great deeds, for good and for ill of many…"

(AN3)

From there, Jenny continued to list several events and name an Amnael in various pictures throughout history. Even going so far as to naming a Japanese Prime Minister an Amnael, shocking everyone. In the last fifteen minutes of lecture, which would lead into lunch, Jenny took questions that she answered to the best of her ability, given her extensive knowledge on the subject. Soon the bell rang, and Jenny handed each of her classmates a quiz for them to complete by the end of the day and turn into Chancellor Shepard or Dr. Crowler. They would then grade the results based on Jenny's Answer Key, which would be kept with her until such time. After that, it would be decided if Jenny would take on the other classes.

* * *

After Lunch, they reconvened for the lab portion of the class, which Jenny gave various Duel Monsters as references to certain Potion Ingredients, which allowed the students to make the connection on the chemistry aspect of it; as well as the different Fusions variants, not unlike Prima's Light in Alexis's deck, and the Heart of Kandrakar for Will's deck. Even going so far as to using a fusion such as Dragon Master Knight, getting their attention with chain fusions, producing even better results.

Near the end of class, Dr. Crowler returned, getting everyone's attention.

"I'm here to announce that class will be dismissed early. Retrieve your homework from Miss Rose and head back to your dorms. As for Mr. Yuki, Miss Rhodes, Mr. Misawa, Mr. Princeton, and Miss Rose, Chancellor Shepard will see you in his office immediately."

"Just a reminder," added Jenny, "Turn in all completed work to Dr. Crowler or Chancellor Shepard by 6:00 tonight or it will be counted as an automatic Zero."

This got some grumblings from the class, but everyone managed to make their way out of the room and to their destinations.

* * *

When everyone got to Shepard's office, he gave them the bad news.

"Banner is STILL missing?" asked Jaden.

"Yes, there is no sign of him on the island, and even PETA doesn't know his current whereabouts," replied Shepard, "They haven't had contact with him in a month."

"Yet, since he doesn't have a key, he wouldn't be a target for the Shadow Riders," added Chazz.

"Unfortunately, that's the good news," said Jenny, looking at each of them in turn, "Remember the class we just had today?"

"Yeah, Amnael," said Alexis, "But what does that have to do with anything? Last I checked, which is according to you, the last Amnael died ten years ago, and the current one is unknown. You don't even know if the last one took on an apprentice before he died, let alone if the new Amnael didn't die by accident, thus erasing him from history altogether."

Jenny wanted to counter her argument, but since she only had a theory, it wouldn't hold up.

"I don't think Amnael's involved," said Zane, "But even if he is the Shadow Rider, he's gotta go through all of us by himself. That's not going to happen. The best duelists on the island are here, and we don't go down easily. Let's split up and see what happens tonight, and then tomorrow regroup with another plan."

Everyone agreed to the plan and went their separate ways.

* * *

A few hours later, Jenny was wondering around in a new area she had yet to explore on the island when it happened. A figure moved through the trees in the darkness.

"THERE YOU ARE!" called out Jenny, "COME OUT NOW!"

However, to her surprise, Joey the monkey jumped out of the trees, along with a few other monkeys.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Joey," apologized Jenny, "I'm looking for someone. Have you seen the man with the cat from when we rescued you from the compound?"

Joey took on a thinking pose for a few seconds, before making a few 'ooh's to get her attention.

"Show me the way," added Jenny and followed the monkeys to what looked like a cave. The monkeys stopped short, "So, he went in there?"

The monkeys nodded and then jumped back into the trees and headed on their way.

"Well, well, Banner," said Jenny out loud, "What secrets are you hiding?"

"Oh, I do believe you already know, Jennifer," said a voice behind her.

Jenny turned to see a figure in a robe and mask, covering his face. Jenny's eyes then widened at the recognition.

"So, I was RIGHT!" declared Jenny, activating her duel disk and drawing her first five cards, "You ARE the last Shadow Rider, Lyman Banner!"

"Yes, indeed I am," said Banner, but he didn't remove his mask or hood, "However, you must understand this is not a position I take lightly."

"Oh please, I knew there was a reason I didn't want you getting a Spirit Key, and seeing you with MOST of the other Shadow Riders while trying to hide your face from them, unless you already do that. There hasn't been a Shadow Rider yet we've faced without you there, minus Titan. Of course, by then I already figured out your little secret."

"Yes, yes, I think we've already established that I'm a Shadow Rider. It makes no difference, I just have to defeat you for my sixth victory!"

That's when it hit her; she felt her heart stop five times that day since school let out. She ignored it as anxiety and stress, as she was looking for Banner for totally different reasons than the others, given the path she took in getting to this place.

"But, I know you're talking about my REAL secret, aren't you Jennifer?" continued Banner.

"How did you know?" asked Jenny.

"It was simple. That project of all projects you asked for. Not to mention you already suspected me when a) I tried to persuade you to try a different topic and b) when you found out about my mentor. No one knew about my mentor. His records weren't even released yet. There's no way you could have known otherwise."

"So, AMNAEL, are you ready to lose!" declared Jenny, as her life points registered 4000.

"Only if YOU are!" countered Amnael, his counter also starting at 4000, as he took the first turn.

"I'll start with a couple facedowns, plus one monster in defense mode. I'll end with, 'Full Hand, Empty Hand' and give it to you!"

Full Hand, Empty Hand

Type: Quick-Play Spell

Effect: During your opponent's standby phase, draw until the number of cards in you hand matches the number in their hand, then, remove from play all cards in your hand during your next end phase.

"My go!" said Jenny, drawing her card, 'I can't hold back. OTK, here I go!' "I start with the Field Spell: Heatherfield!"

Jenny: 2000

"Next, I'll add in 'Heart of Kandrakar'!" continued Jenny, as her mainstay monsters appeared.

"Thanks for that," said Banner, "I play, Torrential Tribute, wiping out all monsters!"

"What!?" said Jenny.

"What is your next move?" asked Banner.

"I summon 'Matthew Olsen' in attack mode, bringing out 'Mister Huggles' as well!" added Jenny, trying to gain SOME momentum here, "Attack!"

"So sorry, thanks to my trap, by removing one monster from my hand with the same attribute, your attack is now null and void from that attribute."

Jenny glared. This wasn't gonna end well. That trap is a one stop block for all attributes of the game, even if its' four at a time. Her monsters DID fit every attribute, and she suspected that his did as well, just to counter hers.

"I'll set two facedowns and end my turn!"

"My go," started Amnael, "And I play 'SPIRITUAL REMOVAL!"

Spiritual Removal

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: Remove all monsters in your deck from play, then take 100 points of damage for every monsters removed by this effect, and your opponent gains the same amount.

Effect2: If a monster attacks and destroys another monster this turn, no damage is inflicted and the monster can attack again. The monster cannot attack directly during this turn.

"I remove 10 monsters from play, taking me down to 3000."

Amnael: 3000

Jenny: 3000

This got Jenny confused, this wasn't a card she was familiar with, as it wasn't in the I.I. database. Yet the disk recognized it as an official card, legalizing the play.

"What are you up to?"

"I'll show you! I'll add in Pot of Greed, getting two more cards to ensure your defeat," said Amnael, "Yes, I'll play 'Alchemic Kettle – Chaos Distill' and add in 'White Process – Albedo' allowing me to summon out Golden Homunculus!"

Golden Homunculus

Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior

Level: 6

Atk/Def: 0/0 – 3300/3300

"Uh-oh," said Jenny, looking at the size of the Giant before her, "That's not good…"

"Attack Homunculus! Destroy that Rodent!"

"Not so fast! TELETRANSPORTATION will save my monster, and my life points!"

"Tsk! Tsk!" said Amnael, "Don't you remember, I still have cards to play. These five cards in my hand will prevent your next turn! I'll start with double attack! Sending one 'The Creator' should do nicely!"

Golden Homunculus then attacked Matthew, sending him to the graveyard as well.

"But don't think I'm done yet. I activate 'Trap Booster', discarding my other card, and 'Pyro Clock of Destiny'!"

"NOT THAT COMBO!" called out Jenny, remembering that combo was the very one she used to gain a victory back home. She looked down at her remaining cards, and she had nothing, not even her facedown, as that was a spell that she was saving for next turn. No Kuriboh to her name either. This was it. She had lost: to a Shadow Rider, to Amnael, and to Banner. She let down her friends, and there was nothing she could do to change it.

Golden Homunculus raised his fist and crushed Jenny with it. Golden Homunculus disappeared, leaving Jenny not only beaten, but defeated as well.

Jenny: 0

Amnael: 3000

"That's not right," said Jenny, "You couldn't have had all those counters set up THAT perfectly, it just couldn't happen."

"Normally, yes, but I made sure I left nothing to chance, and organized my deck to the point where any card combo would defeat you. Not unlike your deck, which has a least a dozen combos to its name," replied Banner, taking a knee next to her, "Know this, Amnael is a burden which even the original Amnael only took on to save a friend. Now, you must join the others. I am sorry, Jenny."

With that, he opened his book, the last Shadow Artifact that Jenny was looking for. Jenny felt nothingness then and blacked out.

(AN4)

* * *

(Flashback End

She sighed. How could she fall for Amnael's ploy like that? All that research into his identities and even managing to find the connection between Banner and his former mentor, it was all for not. Her only hope now was Jaden Yuki. The last time she lost a Shadow Game, Yugi was there to help her, now Jaden. Was there a connection these two events? Of all the people that she knew, Yugi and Jaden were by far the strongest card wielders she knew in the game, mainly because of their heart for it.

Now that she remembered how she got there, it was time to find a way out of there. Closing her eyes, she called forth the power of the glove she received from Tania, and felt her spirit separating. She looked back and saw her unconscious body beneath her.

'Well, this is hopefully temporary. If I can't get back to my body, then I have a lot of people to answer to, least of all DragonX.'

She moved down to the earth below her, moving at even faster speeds than she did when she merged with Will in the Gravekeeper realm. When she got closer to her destination, she found herself back where she didn't want to be: The Abandoned Dorm. She pushed the feeling of dread aside as she went below the surface and found herself in a new room, this one dedicated to the study of alchemy, and the protection of the original Beast cards.

'This is… no way…' thought a startled Jenny, 'it can't be… the Sacred Beast… Tablets? What is going on here?'

The more she looked at them, the more authentic they looked. She turned and saw Amnael greeting Jaden, and both of them activating their duel discs.

"Come on Jaden!" said Jenny.

Amnael: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"And now we begin! I active the spell card: Chaos Distill," started Amnael, "This forces me to remove from play any cards going to the graveyard. Next, I'll play 'Steel Lamp', 'Bronze Scale', and 'Lead Compass'. This allows me three Alchemy Beasts from my deck!"

Salamandra the Steel/Ouroboros the Bronze/Leon the Lead

Attribute: Fire/Light/Earth

Type: Rock

Level: 3

Atk/Def: 500

Effect: Can attack your opponent directly.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"My go!" declared Jaden, drawing his card, "And I play Bubbleman, giving me two more cards! Then I activate 'Bubble Blaster', ATTACK…!"

"Not so fast!" countered Amnael, "I play 'Elemental Absorber!' Now, by removing 'Aqua Spirit', I can negate ALL Water Attribute monster attacks from my opponent!"

'That's what he got me with,' thought Jenny, as Bubbleman's attack was stopped by a wave of water. This was something Jenny seen before, but couldn't warn Jaden of it in her current predicament. Knowing that Jaden wasn't able to do anything else this turn, she turned her attention back to the Sacred Beast Tablets.

'What the heck is going on here?' thought Jenny, 'Pegasus informed me that it was three accidents that turned three prototype God Cards into Beast cards. Did… did he lie to me?'

(AN5)

Using her astral plane body, she looked over every nook and cranny of the tablets that she could, and she found even less indication that these were fakes. From what she could read and translate, these cards existed alongside the God Cards, but were sealed away from Egypt because of the terrible price it took to wield the Beast Cards.

"Now that your turn's done, my Alchemy Beasts can attack directly!" said Amnael, getting her attention once more.

Jaden: 2500

Amnael: 4000

'Wait a second,' thought Jenny, as Chumley tried and failed to encourage Jaden, '"Alchemy" cards… Could he have really gotten THOSE cards?'

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," said Amnael, "Alchemy has more powers than you can even think of! AND HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! 'Black Process – Negledo'!"

Black Process – Negledo

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: While 'Chaos Distill' is on the field and you have no cards, remove all 'Alchemy Beasts' you control from play and draw two cards for each monster.

"And now with a new hand, comes new elements: 'Tin Spell Circle', 'Mercury Hourglass', and 'Silver Key'! COME FORTH MY ALCHEMY BEASTS!" declared Amnael, playing three new spell cards.

Aretos the Tin/Ekenas the Mercury/Moonface the Silver

Attribute: Wind/Water/Dark

Type: Rock

Atk/Def: 500

Effect: Can attack your opponent directly.

"That'll end my turn," finished Amnael.

'Okay, a rinse and repeat,' thought Jenny, as Jaden drew his next card and started his turn, 'Someone is really wanting all his monsters removed from play. He bypassed it before during my duel; guess he couldn't get it this duel or wanted to take it slower with Jaden because I'm used to OTKs.'

"Let's go Clayman with Mud Max! Giving 300 big ones to Clayman and I attack!" called out Jaden.

'And this too is blocked,' sighed Jenny as Amnael pulled a card from his hand.

"ROCK SPIRIT! I remove him from play to stop Earth Attribute attacks!"

"Again!" said a shocked Jaden, 'Of all the attributes…'

"Yes again," replied Amnael, "and unless you can improve your game on the fly, you won't win and the Beast Cards are ALL mine!"

"I WILL win! I will rescue my friends! All that's left… is to defeat YOU!"

"A bold claim, but can you back it up," said Amnael, drawing his card, "Now, I'll play 'White Process – Albedo'! And special Summon Homunculus!"

Golden Homunculus

Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior

Level: 6

Atk/Def: 0/0 – 3900/3900

Effect: Gains 300 attack points for each of your cards removed from play.

"Forged in fire, Golden Homuncules's power grows from my own monsters' sacrifice! And with 13 cards removed from play…"

"3900 attack points!?" said Syrus and Chumley together.

'That's what he beat ME with,' thought Jenny, wide-eyed, 'and utilized it with combos that happened while I was on break. It still doesn't make sense that he could have that prepared in that particular manner. The odds are astronomical!'

"Now, attack my beasts!" called out Amnael, sending his three beasts in.

Jaden: 1000

"And that's not all," continued Amnael, "Attack Clayman and END THIS!"

Golden Homunculus sent a shower of earth shards at Clayman, but when the smoke cleared, it was Amnael who was left disgruntled. Clayman was standing proud, his vehicle destroyed instead.

"My Clayman survives at the cost of his ride, but that's not all," smirked Jaden, "Also get to call out 'Avian' to the field as well."

'That IS new,' thought Jenny, 'I've never seen him use that before now. Guess he got more cards than I thought…'

"My go!" continued Jaden, "And I bring out Burstinatrix and attack, starting with Avian!"

"Don't think so! Garuda and Absorber will take that!" countered Amnael.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" raged Jenny, her voice not being heard by anyone, "DOES HE HAVE ALL THE SPIRIT MONSTERS!?"

This was proven true when Amnael removed Spirit of Flames to negate Burstinatrix's attack.

"No elements can get through!" said Chumley.

"What are you gonna do, Jaden?" asked Syrus.

"'What I'm gonna do?' you ask," countered Jaden, his smirk disappearing as he got serious, "I'm gonna take Burstinatrix's power to the next level! I activate 'Burst Return'! Then, I'm following that with 'Burst Impact'!"

Burst Return

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: When Burstinatrix is on the field, return all other E-Heroes to your hand.

Burst Impact

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: When Burstinatrix is on the field, destroy all other monsters. Deal 300 points of damage per monster destroyed this way to the owner of the monster(s).

"Now that's giving Burstinatrix the power boost!" exclaimed Jenny, unable to contain her thoughts anymore, despite her voice STILL not being heard.

Amnael: 2800

Jaden: 1000

(AN6)

Suddenly, Pharaoh ran into the room, getting everyone's attention.

'Oh great, why now of all times, does Banner's familiar show up?' wondered Jenny.

For good or ill, Pharaoh ran over to his master, prompting Amnael removed his mask, revealing himself as Banner to Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley.

'And off comes the mask,' sweatdropped Jenny, 'I'm fully aware this sounds whiney, but what makes Jaden so special…?'

(AN7)

"Professor Banner? You mind explaining this one, cause this came out of left field," questioned Jaden.

"Not at all, Jaden," replied Amnael/Banner, "For you see, Jenny was right in saying that I AM Amnael. Ten years ago, my mentor died, leaving the name with me. I took his journals and settled in seclusion. From there, I traveled the world in search for powerful Duel Cards. Being a duelist BEFORE coming to the teachings of Amnael, I sought out those cards in order to continue this name. One day, my search led me to an ancient lost tomb in the southern deserts of Egypt, far away from the capitol where the Pyramids lie. It was there that I found Stone Tablets dating back to long before Ancient Egypt five thousand years ago. This was long before then that these cards once ran amok. A Pharaoh of great wisdom was able to combat this threat and seal them into Stone, before burying them and leaving a curse on those that found them. These Stone Tablets, which you see before you, were never to be removed from that site. I was not the first victim, but I had something they didn't. I was Amnael, and an Alchemist. When Science and Medicine held no cure, I turned to Alchemy to create this Homunculus before you. However, even a Homunculus is temporary; even now, my time is growing short. I may not even last the night. That is why I had to join the Shadow Riders, to obtain these cards so that I may cure myself. The Tablets alone aren't enough anymore."

"That brings up a question I know Jenny would ask," said Jaden, getting Jenny's attention, "She would probably ask why the Tablets, the original container for the Beasts, aren't enough on their own."

"That is an excellent question," said Amnael/Banner, "I didn't know the answer myself at first, but being who I am, I was able to find out. Pegasus, when attempting to make the God Cards, there were three accidents that happen nearly simultaneously. When I had found these Tablets, it was pure fate that Industrial Illusions were creating the God Cards. Three of the workers there trying to create each of the cards had dark and selfish desires. While the Egyptians Gods were angered, it was Sacred Beast Cards that acted. They possessed each of the unfinished cards and changed them at the last moment. Unfortunately, these cards released powerful energy, killing the three workers. Pegasus sealed away all knowledge of the incidents in connection to the Beast Cards. Later, after Yugi had defeated him, he no longer held the means of protecting them himself and approached Kaiba. Together, with Yugi, they came to this island, created the seal that now exists on the Three Sacred Beasts and the keys that protect it. To further conceal the Beast Cards, Kaiba had a School built on top of this island dedicated to Dueling, so when someone were to attempt to take the cards, there would be someone to protect the cards as well."

(AN8)

"But, if you get those cards," protested Jaden, "The entire world would be at risk! How can you expect me to duel at such stakes!"

"But you must!"

"I won't!" declared Jaden, before thinking about Jenny. She didn't want to be apart of it, but did so because she had no other choice. There were some things you just couldn't get out of, and a Shadow Duel was one of them, "Oh no…"

"I see you realize what has already started. This Shadow Duel cannot be stopped, except by defeat in true battle," said Amnael/Banner, "Furthermore, your friends are ALREADY mine. Even if this battle COULD be stopped, their souls would still be mine."

"Well then," said Jaden, "I guess that means I have to go all out!"

"I would expect no less from you, Jaden," said Amnael/Banner, "Now, it's my turn. I play 'Chaos Greed'! This card lets me draw two cards when no cards are in my graveyard and I have four or more cards removed from play. And I shall place both of them facedown to end my turn."

"And it's my go!" said Jaden, "I play 'Pot of Greed', then I'll add in Clayman with 'Clay-wrap' before fusing Clayman and Burstinatrix to create 'Rampart Blaster' in attack mode!"

"And with Clay-wrap taking another spell or trap card with it, Jaden can attack once more," said Jenny, yet Amnael/Banner still had a trick left up his sleeve.

"I think we need to take this duel to the stars!" countered Amnael/Banner, "I play 'MACRO COSMOS!'"

Macro Cosmos

Type: Continuous Trap

Effect: Remove 'Chaos Distill' from play, then special summon one 'Helios – The Primordial Sun'.

Effect2: All cards that would be sent to the grave are removed from play instead.

Helios – The Primordial Sun

Attribute: Light

Type: Pyro

Atk/Def:0-1100

Effect: Gains 100 attack points for every monster removed from play.

Everyone noticed they were now in space, and planets began to orbit around Helios. Jenny was surprised to see herself back here, when she clearly headed down to earth. Jaden noticed that his friends were in several of the planets. Jenny saw her unmoving body and a chill ran down her spine; hopefully she could return to it.

"I do believe this cements my earlier statement that I have your friends. And this tome will ensure that you join them!" said Amnael/Banner, taking out a book with the Eye of Udjat on it.

"The final Shadow Artifact!" exclaimed Jenny, now getting the attention of those in front of her.

"Jenny!?" said Amnael/Banner, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley, surprised by her appearance.

"Wait," returned an equally surprised Jenny, "You can see me now!?"

"What's going on!?" demanded Jaden of Banner.

"This isn't me," replied Amnael/Banner, confused as well, "My tome cannot do this."

"Actually, it's me. I have the glove that Tania gave me. I didn't think it would be actually useful. Now, take Banner down and get us out of here!"

(AN9)

"Sure thing!" agreed Jaden.

"I doubt it would matter," countered Banner, "I have no intention of losing to a Slifer Slacker!"

"HEY! THAT'S YOUR OWN DORM YOU'RE DISSING!" roared Jaden in protest, "Not to mention my personal record here."

"Oh really, that record I paid for," taunted Banner, "You see, all of those duels you had, I paid off the students with rare cards to lose to you on purpose. Your duels have had no meaning because the victories were given to you!"

"You're kidding!" denied Jaden, but thinking back, he did have some easy duels, "That can't be. That would mean my entire time here…"

"Has been leading up to this. I fixed those matches for you so you could be recommended to become a Key Keeper. And I saved you for last so my final victory would be assured!"

"BULL CRAP!" shouted Jenny, "I know that's a lie, because Crowler couldn't be bought with ANY rare card. Not to mention as Vice Chancellor he would report to you in an instant. Additionally, Zane DID beat him quite handily. And let's not forget Chazz when he came from North Academy. He had no reason to lose to Jaden when his pride was at stake! I can't speak for every student, but I know that even Alexis wouldn't throw away a duel to a Slifer Red just for rare cards! There was even a duel you weren't there for! So you can't say one word about his duels being fixed!"

"Oh really?" proposed Banner, "Then let him prove it by winning! If I beat you, Alexis, Zane, AND Atticus, who are Obelisk Blue, Chazz, a former Obelisk Blue, Bastion, a Ra Yellow, and last but not least Crowler, the Vice Chancellor, I believe beating this Slifer Slacker should be a piece of cake by comparison! Before you can continue your attack, I play 'Planetary Alignment'!"

Planetary Alignment

Type: Quick-Play Spell

Effect: If you control 'Helios', destroy all of your opponent's monsters. Inflict 300 points of damage for each monster destroyed by this effect.

"By aligning the planets in their proper order, its power is amplified so greatly that it warps the very playing field, destroying all of your monsters! Furthermore, you take damage for each one destroyed.

Jaden: 700

Amnael/Banner: 2800

'Oh great, and since Jaden already normal summoned this turn,' thought Jenny, 'He's gonna be hard pressed to get back the advantage.'

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," finished Jaden, his options limited right now.

"Now, it's my go, and it's time to evolve my Helios! Go 'Yellow Process – Kitolenics'! This lets me tribute Helios for 'Helios Duo Megistus'!"

Helios Duo Megistus

Attribute: Light

Type: Pyro

Level: 6

Atk/Def: 0-2400

Effect: Gains 200 points for every monster removed from play.

Effect2: When destroyed, special summon it immediately. When you do, it gains 300 points for each revival by this effect.

'Wait a second…' thought Jenny, 'If Helios's next form is what I think it is, then his Macro Cosmos gives rise to a life cycle of a sun AND a mother rapped up into one. The young Woman, then the Pregnant/Expecting mother, and finally, it'll become the triplets. Jaden better be ready, otherwise this duel's over!'

"NOW ATTACK! DUAL SOLAR FLARE!" declared Banner.

"Not so fast! I activate 'A Hero Emerges'!" countered Jaden, "Now pick. I'll give you a hint: Avian AND Bubbleman ARE still in my hand!"

"A two in three chance, hmm?" pondered Amnael, "Guess the odds are in my favor. I pick the center card!"

"Great job," informed Jaden, "For picking the luckiest card that keeps me in this duel! This only adds to the proof Jenny was saying earlier! I bring out 'Bladedge'!"

"TAKE THAT BANNER!" said Jenny, "And even though I know what happens next, you failed at defeating Jaden this turn. That means he's still in this!"

"That I agree with you, Jenny," replied Amnael, "But I'm letting it happen anyways! By letting my Helios Duos get destroyed, I bring it back stronger, and still defeat Bladedge!"

Amnael/Banner: 2600

Jaden: 600

"My go!" said Jaden, drawing his next card, "I summon 'Bubbleman', gaining two cards and I play 'Fusion Recovery', bringing back Clayman and Polymerization! I Fuse Avian and Bubbleman for 'Elemental Hero Mariner'! I'll set two cards facedown and attack you directly!"

Elemental Hero Mariner

Attribute: Water

Type: Warrior/Fusion

Level: 5

Atk: 1400

Def: 1000

Effect: If you have any facedown cards, this card can attack your opponent directly.

Amnael/Banner: 1200

"I'm not through yet!" countered Banner, "But, if you wish to concede now, I think I might find it in my heart to take you on as my apprentice. In case somewhere down the line, I might need to pass on the name 'Amnael' to you."

"No thanks! Just take your move!"

"Sure thing," said Banner, "ATTACK DUOS!"

"I play Mirror Gate, which forces our monsters to swap owners!" countered Jaden, gaining control over Duos.

"Not so fast!" smirked Amnael, "I chain 'Grand Convergence'! This Quick-Play Spell card destroys all monsters. And another 300 points will be taken!"

Grand Convergence's effect warped the playing field enough to disorient Jenny in her Spirit Form.

'Jaden better end this quick, or else I might not have a spirit to return to my body,' thought Jenny, straining against the backlash of the aligned planets.

Amnael/Banner: 1200

Jaden: 300

"And now Duos returns to where she belongs, even stronger than before!" continued Banner.

Helios Duos Megistus

Atk: 2700-3000

"I attack again and end this duel!" declared Amnael.

"You're not the only one who can call forth the power a 'quick-play' spell! 'Flute of Summoning Kuriboh'!" countered Jaden, "Now, no damage for the rest of this turn!"

Jaden was now visibly tiring. The duel had gone on longer than most of his previous duels, if not all of them. Even Jenny was feeling the strain of using the Glove's power for so long.

"My go, and I summon Clayman and end with a facedown," said Jaden, leaving nothing in his hand.

"My go, and now…" said Banner, playing his next card, "Red Process – Rubedo'!"

'And here they are…' announced Jenny to no one in particular.

"'Duos' is now replaced by 'Helios Trice Megistus'!"

Helios Trice Megistus

Attribute: Light

Type: Pyro

Level: 8

Atk/Def: 0/0-3900/3900

Effect: Gains 300 points for every monster removed from play.

Effect2: When destroyed, special summon it immediately. When you do, it gains 500 points for each revival by this effect.

Effect3: After this card attacks and your opponent has a monster, this card can attack again.

'The Triplets,' sighed Jenny, wiping off her brow of sweat, 'Triple Suns are hot, even for a Spirit.'

"I attack with TRIPLE SOLAR FLARE and destroy Clayman! Leaving you defenseless!" said Banner.

"I activate Hero Signal in response to that battle and I summon out 'Sparkman'!"

"Well, you are tenacious, Jaden; I'll give you that," said Amnael, "Perhaps you might just BE worthy of the name 'Amnael' after all."

"I want nothing to do that name and you know it!" denied Jaden.

"Very well," said Banner, "Guess my ability will show you where you stand! ATTACK AGAIN! Phoenix Flare!"

Now Jaden was quickly running out of options. Helios was up to 3900 attack points and Jaden had no cards in hand or on the field.

'This is it,' thought Jenny, closing her eyes, 'It all comes down to this…'

Suddenly, Jaden's amulet started glowing, then Jenny's glove. Four other glows from far out in the cosmos got everyone's attention. Finally, Amnael's tome glowed as well, and all seven lights converged on Jaden's deck, causing the top card to glow.

(AN10)

"No way…" gasped Jenny, "It can't be!"

"This is new," said Jaden, staring at his deck.

"JADEN!" yelled Jenny, "THIS IS IT! A BRAND NEW POWER IN YOUR DECK IS NOW AWAKENING! USE IT AND WIN THIS DUEL HERE AND NOW!"

Jaden's eyes widened hearing this, as he thought back to his childhood, and his deck. He had a bond with this deck, and it was stronger now than ever. He needed to rely on it to see him through this duel, and he wasn't gonna let it down.

"MY DRAW!" exclaimed Jaden, revealing the glowing card to be… "I PLAY MIRACLE FUSION!"

"No way!" said an amazed Banner.

"And what a miracle it is!" continued Jaden, "This lets me fuse monsters from my grave as long as I remove them from play. Not unlike Fusion Gate, but this allows me to access my graveyard instead of my hand, and that's where I need it most! I remove Clayman, Burstinatrix, Avian, and Bubbleman to Fusion Summon… ELEMENTAL HERO ELECTRUM!"

(AN11)

Elemental Hero Electrum

Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior/Fusion

Level: 10

Atk: 2900

Def: 2600

Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned, return all cards removed from play to the deck and shuffle all decks that had cards returned to them.

Effect2: While this card is face up on the field, it also considered Water, Earth, Fire, and Wind Attribute.

(AN12)

Helios

Atk: 3900-0

"NOW ATTACK! ELEMENTAL RADIENT BLAST!" finished Jaden, as Electrum delivered the final attack of the duel.

Amnael/Banner: 1200-0

Jaden: 300

'Uh-oh!' thought Jenny as the tome fell to the floor, the eye breaking off, 'Time to go!'

Jenny quickly returned to her body as the duel concluded, allowing everyone to return where they were when they lost their duel to Amnael.

* * *

Jenny woke up outside the cave she found before. Getting up, she shook off any excess stress she had and made her way down the path. Reaching the end, the cave opened up to the room she was in before as a spirit. There she found Jaden holding onto Banner, trying desperately to keep his homunculus together. Jenny ran over to them.

"Amnael, hold on!" said Jenny, reaching them. Jenny giving Banner his chosen name to the public.

"I am sorry, Jenny," said Amnael/Banner, "I must confess… I took you on as an apprentice without you even knowing it. These past several months you have done well. I knew, seeing you excel this past semester, that my legacy would be assured one way or another. You are now Amnael. Serve this great name well, as you know our history."

To say that Jenny was beyond shocked would understate the weight that she was given. There was no way should take on such a burden, but at the same time there was no way she could refuse. Both by her own thirst for knowledge about Amnael AND the fact that Banner was dying, Amnael needed to live on.

"(Sigh) I humbly accept the name," said Jenny, "I just wish the circumstances were different."

"You and me both, Amnael," replied Banner, before his body started to crack up even further, "Take my Tome, Jenny; for it contains the whereabouts of my mentor's journals, and my own. Use them well to share Amnael's recent history with this world. Also, the card inside is for Jaden. He will need to use it against the threat to come. Now, good… bye…"

Banner's last words were further apart as his body started to become dust until he could hold himself no longer. Banner's real body, which had become a mummy after so many years, turned to dust as well.

Jenny shed a small tear for Banner, as he was one of a kind. If it wasn't for him, she may never have had such an interest in Duel Alchemy, and intended to succeed him when she graduated. She put the book under one arm as she turned to the Stone Tablets.

"Jaden," said Jenny, "You guys should get out of here. If anyone asks, tell them Banner came down with cancer and he had to leave for treatments. The treatments failed and he returned to set his affairs in order. We buried him according to his wishes. Nothing more, okay?"

"But why?" asked Syrus.

"Because, Amnael's name needs to remain in secret until years after their death. Why do you think it was so hard for me to find information on him within the last twenty years?" replied Jenny, turning away from them and heading towards the tablets, "As the new Amnael, I'm asking, no… pleading, with you to keep this a secret."

"Okay," said Chumley, "For a friend, we'll do it."

Jaden and Syrus nodded their agreements, before all three of them headed out of the Abandoned Dorm. Jenny, now in a corporeal body, was able to examine these tablets for real. However, before she could touch any of the tablets, her new tome glowed brightly, the Eye of Udjat fixed under new ownership. She opened the Tome to find the Mark of Amnael, now her mark, glowing as well. Suddenly, she found herself in front of the Sacred Beasts.

"**So, you are the one who has received the name Amnael,**" said Uria, Lord of Searing Flames.

"**Banner has kept our seal strong and prevented our power from falling into the wrong hands,**" added Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder.

"**Do you, Jennifer Rose, accept the burden that comes with the name Amnael? Do you accept becoming our protector? Do you accept our place in this world as counterparts to Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra?**" finished Raviel, Lord of Phantasms.

Jenny was amazed. She knew Yugi had a connection to the Egyptian Gods, but she didn't think she would have a connection to any cards at all. Heck, the closest she felt to any card was her card crush several months ago, and that was before she started dating DragonX. She couldn't do anything but nod, given how important she became in the span of ten minutes. Not only was she now Amnael, but she was now the protector of three of the most powerful monsters EVER to exist in Duel Monsters; there was no way she would turn down this responsibility, because there was no way she would stand by and allow the world to be destroyed.

Finally, finding her voice, she said, "I accept you into my protection. However, your cards and powers must remain here for the time being. Should the seal ever weaken, I will be unable to re-strengthen it like Banner, and I will be forced to take you with me to the ends of the earth, for that is the only other way to keep your power safe from misuse in this world."

"_**We find these terms… acceptable,**_" said the Sacred Beasts as one, letting Jenny return to herself.

(AN13)

* * *

Jenny finally managed to make it back to her room, the Tome and Glove in possession. She set the tome next to the other Shadow Artifacts. She now had six of the seven known Shadow Artifacts. Jaden held the Pendant, true, but she had the Choker, Gauntlet, Eyepatch, Headband, Mask, and now Emerald Tablet. Little did she know, the Eighth one would give them even MORE trouble than the others combined!

(Chapter End)

Alrighty, this is definitely one people have been waiting for. Hopefully this will work out. Sorry that this was delayed so long. I really slacked off with Digimon. However, I WILL FINISH BOTH STORIES!

Now, here's an announcement I'm sure some people might be disappointed in. After this season is finished, with the next two chapters, I will end this story and start up a sequel at a later date. During this break I will be working on some smaller stories, particularly ones that I already put up on the Poll. It's not closed yet, because I want to keep it open until I finished both stories or at least Digimon. Since there is a clear winner of the Poll, I will be doing the other stories on the poll as a side story. I'll start with the Treasure Planet, followed by Avengers. These are very short stories as I have both movies easily accessible and it won't take long to complete, not unlike my Jurassic Park fic (with X-23).

Hopefully things will work out over the next year so I will have more freedom to work with these fics.

Until the finale of Digimon, here are some author notes!

AN1: Considering how ahead she has gotten since her punishment during the last semester. She has only continued and has spent her spare time preparing for this, despite not knowing that this would happen.

AN2: This was totally ignored in canon, so this is all theory. Not sure how accurate it is, but it's still my theory, so review and give some feedback on how I did and if you like it. Telling me it's completely inaccurate is fine as well. This is just something I came up with.

AN3: A bit of foreshadowing for this chapter, but something to think about nonetheless.

AN4: Unfortunately, this is the best way to counter Jenny's strategy, by countering everything on the fly. Banner has an uncanny knack for getting the right attribute at the right time.

AN5/8: Yeah, kinda forgot about this going into this fic. I've modified it with what I read in another fic, so this isn't solely mine. Best that I can with these two is to combine them and hope this blend would work out in the end.

AN6: EVERYONE! IGNORE THE LIFE POINT COUNTER LOOKING LIKE COLOSSAL FIGHTER'S POINTS! (realizes what just happened) D'OH!

AN7: She's talking about the whole 'revealing the face bit'. Yes, that is whiney, but still… she's not entirely wrong.

AN9: Changed my mind about this up from when I started writing this chapter to as I was getting to this part. Used to be that Jenny used her bond with W.I.T.C.H., but changing to this works out better.

AN10: This is what I was talking about with AN9. Did NOT add the ring because it is still unknown at this point in time.

AN11: Avatar Korra reference, LOLZ!

AN12: Avatar AANG reverence, double LOLZ!

AN13: Something to add that kinda gets left unsolved for now. Yep! Have fun theorizing the outcome of this!

Later,

RDF1


	18. The Battle of the Sacred Beasts!

Greetings and welcome back to the second to last chapter of W.I.T.C.H. Gx. It's getting to be that time again. After this chapter, Takato's Story will begin. By now, the poll is closed and a new one will be up sometime next month or so. I've got to reorganized the choices and add one or two new ones, since three of them are being taken off at the same time.

So, yeah…

Jenny: Um, isn't there something you forgot last chapter?

RDF1: Let's see, there was the Amnael scene… You losing, which might only ever happen once again…

Jenny: (tick mark) What was that last one?

RDF1: The Seven out of Eight Shadow Charms… I don't think I missed anything.

Voice: You forgot me. Over a year of NOT updating and you forgot to include me in the chapter. AGAIN! This is like the third time it's happened.

Jenny: He's got a point.

RDF1: I should run now… right?

Jenny shrugs.

Dx: YuGiOhFreak54 is back… WITH A VENGEANCE!

(RedDragonForce 1 rushes off in a hurry)

YGOF54: GET BACK HERE!

YGOF54 chases RDF1.

Dx: Ah well, let's get to the fic.

Jenny: And don't worry, this is gonna be one HECK of a duel, or two…

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own YuGiOh Gx or W.I.T.C.H. He is using these for a non-profit Fanfiction, nothing more!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Jaden and Syrus nodded their agreements, before heading out of the Abandoned Dorm. Jenny, now in a corporeal body, was able to examine these tablets for real. However, before she could touch any of the tablets, her new tome glowed brightly, the Eye of Udjat fixed under new ownership. She opened the Tome to find the Mark of Amnael, now her mark, glowing as well. Suddenly, she found herself in front of the Sacred Beasts._

"_**So, you are the one who has received the name Amnael,**__" said Uria, Lord of Searing Flames._

"_**Banner has kept our seal strong and prevented our power from falling into the wrong hands,**__" added Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder._

"_**Do you, Jennifer Rose, accept the burden that comes with the name Amnael? Do you accept becoming our protector? Do you accept our place in this world as counterparts to Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra?**__" finished Raviel, Lord of Phantasms._

_Jenny was amazed. She knew Yugi had a connection to the Egyptian Gods, but she didn't think she would have a connection to any cards at all. Heck, the closest she felt to any card was her card crush several months ago, and that was before she started dating DragonX. She couldn't do anything but nod, given how important she became in the span of ten minutes. Not only was she now Amnael, but she was now the protector of three of the most powerful monsters EVER to exist in Duel Monsters; there was no way she would turn down this responsibility, because there was no way she would stand by and allow the world to be destroyed._

_Finally, finding her voice, she said, "I accept you into my protection. However, your cards and powers must remain here for the time being. Should the seal ever weaken, I will be unable to re-strengthen it like Banner, and I will be forced to take you with me to the ends of the earth, for that is the only other way to keep your power safe from misuse in this world."_

"_**We find these terms… acceptable,**__" said the Sacred Beasts as one, letting Jenny return to herself._

* * *

_Jenny finally managed to make it back to her room, the Tome and Glove in possession. She set the tome next to the other Shadow Charms. She now had six of the seven known Shadow Charms. Jaden held the Pendant, true, but she had the Choker, Gauntlet, Eyepatch, Headband, Mask, and now Emerald Tablet. Little did she know, the Eighth one would give them even MORE trouble than the others combined!_

(Recap End)

The next morning, the Slifer Trio was heading to the main campus building with a big warm reception waiting on them. Apparently the students that were 'coerced' by Tania spread the word around, and since Jaden defeated four out of the seven Shadow Riders, it was little wonder that he received such praise. Unbeknownst to them, Chazz was having a crisis of the heart, and it was killing him from the inside out. His heart was now crying out for Alexis, but with a brother like Atticus, best friend like Zane, and potential love interest in Jaden, his hopes were looking slim in winning her over. He even released his deck to the wind, forsaking the Ojama Brothers that had helped him so much the past few weeks.

Alexis and Zane were able to avoid the crowds, but it was a small blessing, given that Atticus was now up and about, being his usual self, which didn't instill that much happiness in Alexis.

* * *

While the student body celebrated above, Jenny was going over the Shadow Charms and Amnael's Tome in further detail than even her research revealed. Banner really had done a lot, and that was before he got the Emerald Tablet and became a Shadow Rider. She found the card 'Sabatiel, the Philosopher's Stone' and smirked a bit at its final ability, which pretty much assured the final victory with an unblocked attack, given the opponent's penchant for monster armies, not unlike her.

Packing all six Shadow Charms she had into her backpack, she headed for the Abandoned Dorm, and the Sacred Beast Tablets. She didn't get a lot of information other than validating the Tablet's origins, but with a camera and some appropriate Charm usage, it would allow her to gain a full imaging of the three tablets, allowing her to send them to Pegasus, and allow him to research them further. If not Pegasus, then the Egyptian family that Yugi knew. The Ishtars would be able to unlock the most out of these tablets; however, the first step was getting the imaging she needed to even think about giving to Pegasus.

(AN1)

It took most of the day, which was a blessing that she was given the day off because of the defeat of the Shadow Riders, but she managed to get the imagining she felt satisfied with and returned to her dorm for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Early morning, just after sun-up, Jenny's sleep was disturbed by the new 'tenants' in her head.

**Jenny! A traitor amongst your friends has stolen the keys! You MUST get them back safely!**

Jenny's eyes flew open at that. In a record three minutes, she got ready and headed out to where her 'tenants' were leading her. When she got there, the traitor turned out to be Chazz Princeton, which was a low blow to her pride and compassion. She had considered HIM of all people a good friend and he does THIS!? She wasn't gonna let him get away with this. She activated her Duel Disk and stepped between Chazz and their other friends that had just shown up.

"Jenny!?" said a startled Chazz, "This has nothing to do with you! This is between me and Alexis!"

"And what exactly do we need to settle, Chazz?" asked Alexis.

"Our love life!" replied Chazz, "I'm in love with you, and I know you feel the same way, even if you don't know it yet!"

'That's ridiculous!' thought Jenny, Alexis voicing her conviction of that same notion, 'Even if he DOESN'T know about the "engagement" from last semester.'

"Cause I told him," came a new voice from the sea.

Everyone turned to see Atticus on a raft playing a ukulele.

"Okay, that's just wrong," said Jenny, as Atticus lands, "I've only got one question for you: do you want to return to that coma NOW, or after I make Chazz pay for betraying my friendship with him!?

This got Atticus's attention as he slowly moved over to the side that Jenny WASN'T ticked off with. Unfortunately, he was met with glares from both his sister AND best friend and couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"Oh come on!" pleaded Atticus, "Can you blame me? Alexis isn't getting any younger and if she needs help in finding a boyfriend, then I won't hesitate to help! You can understand that, right…?"

"Alexis…?" asked Jenny, giving her a look that told Alexis exactly what she should decide on sharing.

"Sorry, _bro_, but I don't need THIS kind of help," glared Alexis, her eye twitching a bit, "After Harrington Rosewood had tried to all but force me into an engagement, I'm not about to enter a relationship I have no interest in starting yet, especially when I know I'm not ready for one!"

"But, Lexi!" tried Chazz.

"Lexi, nothing!" said Jenny, her eyes alit with fire, "you have done nothing to prove yourself worthy of ANYONE'S love, least of all Alexis's! Time to pay for your crime. I SUMMON OUT MERIDIAN WARRIORS – CALEB AND VATHEK!"

Meridian Warrior – Caleb

Level: 5

Atk: 2100

Def: 1100

Effect: Can be special summoned if 'Average Teenager – Cornelia Hale' or 'Guardian of the Veil – Cornelia' is on the field.

Meridian Warrior – Vathek

Level: 6

Atk: 2300

Def: 1500

Effect: When Caleb and Vathek are on the field together, increase the attack points of both monsters by 1000.

"Boys, show him the punishment for his crimes! Thievery of the Spirit Keys and a betrayal of my friendship!" instructed Jenny, her bag glowing with the Shadow Charms she had in there.

"_With pleasure!_" responded Caleb, "_Ready, old friend?_"

"_Of course,_" responded Vathek, "_Anything for Lady Jenny!_"

The two Warriors of Meridian were soon joined by the three Regents of Earth.

"_No one messes with Lady Jenny without paying the price!_" said Sir Matthew, "_Let's get him boys!_"

Sir Matthew set the stage by blasting Chazz off his feet and upside down in the sand. His unprotected body was soon trampled over by Caleb, Vathek, Sir Huggles and Sir Napoleon. When the dust settled and the Charms stopped glowing, a thoroughly defeated Chazz could barely move out of his unflattering position without lots of pain racking through his body. He managed to get his head out of the sand while lying on his back before too much pain stopped him from moving. He didn't have to move by himself for long when all seven Spirit Keys started glowing, getting Jenny's attention.

'That's not supposed to happen!' panicked Jenny, 'Why are they reacting this way!?'

**Your Shadow Charms activated the equivalence of a Shadow Game since this traitor also had his deck activated,** explained Raviel, **It's considered the same as an OTK Shadow Game completion. This registers the same response in the Spirit Keys despite not being an Official duel.**

(AN2)

'And that makes sense… how?' asked Jenny.

**It doesn't to you humans,** informed Uria.

**But in the Shadow Realm, duels don't need to be sanctioned, just occurred,** continued Hamon, **it's dumb because of this situation, but it usually works out for others, such as your victory over Titan sometime back.**

Jenny couldn't argue with that, as she wanted that victory over Titan to count. But seriously, it's still messed up for something like this.

The keys floated up, bringing Chazz with them, and headed into the forest, above where the Sacred Beasts Cards were stored.

* * *

His ring was glowing. It was finally time. He had pulled every legal stunt in the book to extend his life until this moment came. If everything worked out his way, he would have immortality and eternal youth from which to rule the dueling world FOREVER! Not even Yugi could defeat him after he obtained the cards AND a chosen's pure dueling soul. He could go with the female, but her soul wasn't as pure as his and the Sacred Beasts would never betray their protector, as she now was.

(AN3)

Signaling to his pilot, they made their final approach to the Duel Academy Island and he prepared for his entrance. The Sacred Beasts were finally his! And he wasn't about to give up now after coming this far. Only death would prevent him from completing his goal.

(AN4)

* * *

Jenny and the gang rushed over to the newly cleared portion of the forest that had appeared for the arrival of the Sacred Beast Cards. The keys finally broke off of Chazz's neck and each aligned themselves on the pillars that shot up out of the ground.

From a different direction, Shepard and Crowler rushed into the opening and joined the others.

"What happened here?" asked Shepard.

"I don't know, ask Chazz!" informed Alexis, who was way off base with her accusation.

"Actually, it's my fault," said Jenny, "By giving Chazz his due punishment the way that I did, the Shadow Games registered it as a defeat on Chazz's part and the Spirit Keys responded to the victory accordingly. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Jenny raced over to the middle where a small pedestal appeared out of the ground and revealed the Sacred Beast Cards. Jenny stopped short when a plane entered the airspace above and dropped off some cargo.

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice just before the plane dropped its cargo, "Those cards don't belong to you!"

The 'cargo' was a machine. A life support Machine for the man inside who had spoken.

"The cards belong to me," said the main, in a surprisingly clear voice for being suspended in a recovery liquid.

(AN5)

"I don't think so!" said Jenny getting between the cards and this man, her bag starting to glow again, "You won't get those cards as long as I'm here!"

"And you think YOU can stop me?" said the man, raising on of the legs to attack her.

"KAGEMARU, STOP! SHE'S A STUDENT HERE!" cried out Shepard.

It was in vain as the leg swung down on Jenny, only for her to change into Will at the last second and hold the leg back with her increased strength.

'Can't pick up Chumley, but can hold back a quarter-ton force of attack. Why is this making sense to me?' pondered Jenny, as she continued to struggle against the leg. Given the weight and force behind it, she couldn't focus enough to use her quintessence, despite the fact that it SHOULD be easy to do, with METAL in contact with her.

(AN6)

"Kagemaru?" asked Crowler, "But isn't that…"

"Our one and only Superintendent!" answered Shepard, "So it was YOU who was behind the Shadow Riders!?"

"Why yes," said Kagemaru, while continuing to apply force against Jenny, "It took me ten years to get to these cards. Especially after what happened to make them, AND the Eight Shadow Charms!"

"EIGHT SHADOW CHARMS!?" cried out a strained Jenny, "When was this!?"

"Oh, I just researched the ruins where the Millennium Items were found shortly before the school was opened. I found a partial spell to create items that connected to the Shadow Realm, and voilà, new Charms I could use to gain ultimate power, and youth!" explained Kagemaru, "You see, I began recruiting Shadow Riders ever since the doors opened to these halls. It was easy to get the Dark Scorpions, and Camula and Tania I gained just a few short years later. Abidos I awoke four years ago and within the past two years, Banner, the previous Amnael, and Nightshroud, the young man called Atticus, were the last to join my ranks."

'That explains Banner's participation,' thought Jenny, the new Amnael, 'I gotta give him some credit though. He didn't really intend for this guy to get the Beast Cards even IF he beat Jaden.'

"And they were all defeated by us!" spoke up Chazz, "And you have to do the same if you want THESE cards! We're not the Key Keepers for nothing!"

"Weren't you the one that stole them and created this mess," reminded Alexis.

"HEY! It was your BROTHER'S idea!" countered Chazz with a bit of venom in his words, he was NOT going down alone for that.

"LEAVE ME OUT OF THAT PART OF THE CONVERSATION!" shouted Atticus, before turning his attention to the Superintendent, "But I do have a stake in dueling him. He brainwashed me, allowing Nightshroud to take over!"

'Wait, Nightshroud already existed? AHH!' wondered Jenny, before falling to one knee trying to refocus her efforts on the metallic limb in front of her.

"You fool. I don't need to prove myself since I was the one that agreed to have the cards sealed here. I even gave the very Spirit Keys to Shepard for safekeeping," informed Kagemaru, before turning to Jenny, "And you are becoming an annoyance. Get out of my WAY!"

Kagemaru brought out his arms and took a swing at Jenny, knocking her back several feet, and leaving her unconscious back in her true form. There was a small flash of light before impact, but no one noticed, or immediately dismissed it as coming from Will's body on contact, given her power of Quintessence.

(AN7)

"And now that my Shadow Riders have found the duelist worthy of unlocking the cards for me to use, I can now finally get my youth back and rule the Dueling World FOREVER!"

"HELLO! We duel together!" said Alexis, "You'll have to go through ALL of us to get those cards!"

"She's right," said Zane, cutting of Bastion, "No one of us duels without the support of the others."

"That's right! And I'll 'CHAZZ YOU UP!' for even thinking about taking those cards and for hurting Jenny!" said 'you-know-who'.

"I don't think so," said Kagemaru, leaving Bastion quite disgruntled, "Jaden is the only duelist worthy of facing me AND the Sacred Beasts. His Dueling Spirit is just what I need to complete my plans. So, what do you say, Jaden? Shall we duel?"

"You won't get away with hurting Jenny," said Jaden, getting a duel disk from Chumley, "And you can forget about getting those cards!"

"Oh really," said Kagemaru, using his arms to grab the three cards and add them to a deck he had been preparing for the last ten years, "Too late. Or you could still refuse, and I sink this island here and now!"

'Well, fifty years just got reduced to fifty minutes,' thought Jenny, 'What are the odds?'

Jenny herself wasn't moving, not because she COULDN'T move, but that she was just struck with a thought that didn't occur to her before she got hit. Moments before the arm connected, she quickly changed her appearance to that of Irma, whose ability allowed her to survive fatal damage without a scratch. While she was on the ground, the thought occurred to her that maybe Banner WANTED Jaden to duel Kagemaru, in order to stop him. With precise concealed movements, she was able to release the card she held that was for Jaden. It landed in front of him and he added it to his deck.

Jaden looked over at Jenny, who still wasn't moving. He raised an eyebrow at the card that just landed in front of him. If he figured right, it was the card that Banner intended for him to have, so he saw no reason NOT to add it to his deck. The ability was nice and if he could get the right combo out, it would increase his chances of victory.

"Let's duel!" said Kagemaru and Jaden together.

Jaden: 4000

Kagemaru: 4000

"I'll start with Burstinatrix in Defense mode, and one face-down!" said Jaden, taking his first turn.

"I'll begin with three trap cards facedown," said Kagemaru, his arms taking only slightly long in performing said task.

"Wait what?" asked Chazz.

"Why is making such a rookie mistake?" added Syrus.

"I don't know. Calling out the name of your facedowns shouldn't be necessary, at least, as far as we know," supplied Bastion, who hadn't gotten a word in edgewise in over an hour.

"It is necessary," said Jenny, getting up slowly, having had enough of playing possum, "It's technically required when summoning a monster that requires those types of tributes. Only one card in the game requires three TRAP cards to be called out."

"Yes, and that's Uria, Lord of Searing flame!" continued Kagemaru.

Uria, Lord of Searing Flame

Level: 10

Atk/Def: X000

Effect: Cannot be normal summoned. Can only be special summoned (from the hand) by sending three traps on your field to the graveyard (you must declare them trap cards).

Effect2: During the turn Uria was Special Summoned this way, you can destroy one spell or trap card on your opponent's field.

Effect3: This card gains 1000 attack and defense points for each Trap Card in the graveyard.

Effect4: If this card is destroyed, during your next main phase one you can send one trap card from your hand to the graveyard to special summon it from the graveyard. You cannot activate other abilities not already in effect this turn. If you control or summon another monster, this card cannot attack the turn it was special summoned this way.

"That obvious trap is useless when Uria is on the field," said Kagemaru, as Uria roared Jaden's facedown 'Mirror Gate' into oblivion, "And since my Uria's points are determined by my trap count in the graveyard, 3000 attack points right of the bat to destroy that pathetic Burstinatrix of yours."

'Uria, I'm sorry about this!' thought Jenny, as she couldn't stop this duel now, even if she wanted to.

**Jenny, trust in Jaden, **replied Uria, **it's all we can do for now.**

"And with that, it's your turn," finished Kagemaru.

'This isn't gonna be easy, but Jaden's been in worse situations. Besides, Yugi chose well with Jaden. I have a feeling that he can win, even if Kagemaru gets all three Sacred Beast cards out,' thought Jenny as Jaden drew his next card.

'I have Sparkman, Avian, and Bubbleman in my hand, but no Fusion card. Let's see what I can do to chance that,' thought Jaden, summoning Bubbleman to draw two new cards, which were Skyscraper and Polymerization, which was what he needed, 'Hmm, I'll save Bubble Blaster for now, when I can get Bubbleman back, but Transcendent Wings is a good defensive measure against his next attack if I can get Tempest out now.'

'Jaden needs all the cards in his hand that he can get if he's gonna survive each round as he gets to it,' thought Jenny, trying to think of some sort of solution to the Beast Cards shared natural effect. She read in Banner's notes that the Beast Cards were so dangerous so long ago, that the Dominion of the Beasts's very balance was threatened by their appearance. 'They seem to not enjoy that ability anymore if ever at all, so keeping the containment seal up is good, if not, these Charms can hopefully have that same effect if I can work something out between now and then.'

(AN8)

Jaden proceeded to Fusion Summon Tempest and add in Skyscraper to deal some damage to Kagemaru, who was surprisingly not as effected as he should be, given his condition.

Kagemaru: 3200

"Jaden," said Jenny, "You need to brace yourself! Uria's about to make a comeback!"

"How does she know?" asked Crowler.

"When I dueled Amnael," explained Jaden, "The Sacred Beasts Tablets were down there. Jenny must have translated the text and learned about their abilities.

'JADEN!' twitched Jenny, while he didn't reveal everything, the fact that the Tablets were down there SHOULD have been part of the secret she asked, nay begged, him to keep, 'So help me, I'll…'

"The girl is right, by sending one trap card to the graveyard, Uria returns, stronger than ever!" said Kagemaru, "And with 4000 attack points now, Tempest is gone!"

Jaden: 3800

"Not so fast," said Jaden, sending Transcendent Wings to the grave, "Tempest doesn't go down that easily. Especially since I sent a card to the graveyard to take the hit for me.

"Now, I'll activate my Pot of Greed," continued Jaden, "And add in 'Heated Heart'! Five hundred big ones to my Tempest and another take down of Uria! GO! BLAZING TEMPEST STREAM!"

The fire element was added to his blaster and Tempest shot down Uria for a second time.

Kagemaru: 2900

"My go, and with Jar of Greed going to the graveyard, Uria is back," said Kagemaru, "Next, 'Pot of Greed' gets me two cards as well. Then, I'll play 'Fallen Paradise'! Say goodbye to the city, and hello to the wasteland!"

Tempest

Atk: 3800-2800

"Not good," noted Jaden, who had no defense for Tempest now.

"Furthermore, I get two more cards during each of my Main Phases," continued Kagemaru, "That gives me everything I need. With three Spell Cards, I summon out 'Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder'!"

Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder

Level: 10

Atk/Def: 4000

Effect: Cannot be summoned except by sending three declared Spell Cards you control to the graveyard.

Effect2: When this card destroys an Opponent's monster and sends it to the graveyard, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

Effect3: While this card is in Defense Mode, all attacks from your opponent are redirected to 'Hamon'.

'Hamon, please tell me you and Uria aren't enough to do what I know you guys can do…' pleaded Jenny.

**I apologize Jenny,** replied Hamon sadly, **even without Raviel, Uria and I are enough to activate our 'spirit drain' ability. Your Charms will shield your cards, but the others won't be so lucky.**

(AN9)

"JADEN! HOLD ONTO TWO SOMETHING! YOU'RE ABOUT TO HAVE LIGHTNING STRIKE TWICE IN THE SAME PLACE! AND THAT'S RIGHT AT YOU!" shouted Jenny, moving back as best she could, given the difference between the hologram and the real world.

Hamon summoned a lightning storm and destroyed Tempest, but the lightning didn't stop there as it continued and struck Jaden as well.

Jaden: 3800-2600-1600

Kagemaru: 2900

Jenny couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain that wasn't from being hit earlier. This one was right at her spirit, as her cards were being targeted as well. Her backpack started to glow again, protecting her and her cards, but the others weren't so lucky. Everyone's, even the Machines, were looking like they were wasting away in minutes instead of years.

'Okay, this deal is suddenly having its adverse effects on me,' thought Jenny, standing up again, 'But, as long as Raviel isn't summoned just yet, I think Jaden can still beat him.'

Kagemaru was already gathering the power that Uria and Hamon were gathering. It was just enough to rejuvenate him back into his prime and break free of his life support.

"Uh-oh. I think he just got stronger," said Jenny.

"That's putting it mildly!" countered Jaden, "If he gets Raviel, it'll be next to impossible for me to defeat him. But that won't stop me from trying!"

"That's the spirit, Jaden," said Kagemaru, his voice rich and deep now that he had his youth back, "Never give up. Once I crush your body, your Dueling Spirit will become mine, FOREVER!"

Kagemaru gathered his deck and cards from his Life Support Machine before picking it up and tossing it a clear football field away.

'I can't argue that's impressive,' thought Jenny, 'But I actually HAVE seen better.'

(AN10)

"And this is just the beginning," continued Kagemaru, "When Raviel is on the field, my power will become even stronger! And that's not even factoring in your Dueling Spirit. Now, take your turn so I can end this quickly!"

"You want quick? How's this!" replied Jaden, "Wroughtweiler in Defense mode. I'll add in a facedown and end my turn."

"A mechanical mutt and a facedown? That's your big move? I can't argue it was quick, but effective? I don't think so," said Kagemaru, drawing his next card, "Time to end this! Fallen Paradise's effect gets me two more cards. Next, HAMON, ATTACK WITH LIGHTING STORM!"

Wroughtweiler couldn't hold up to the power of the Sacred Beast and was promptly destroyed, but not without it's ability activated.

"And let's not forget Hamon's ability: THUNDER CLAP!" added Kagemaru.

Jaden got caught off-guard and was sent flying a few feet from the sound echo of the electrical blast. However, he was able to get to his feet and add Bubbleman and Polymerization back to his hand.

Jaden: 600

Kagemaru: 2900

"And with nothing left to protect you," finished Kagemaru, "URIA! HYPER BLAZE!"

'This isn't good,' thought Jenny, 'unless…'

"It's all over!" shouted Syrus.

"THIS IS THE END!" cried out Shepard.

"JADEN!" called out Alexis, fearful for her 'friend'.

"It's not over yet!" smirked Jaden, revealing his facedown, "Winged Kuriboh is Special Summoned thanks to 'Flute of Summoning Kuriboh'!"

"And that means: NO DAMAGE FOR THE REST OF THE TURN!" exclaimed Jenny, glad that Jaden was still in this. Unfortunately, she couldn't make the same claim as she did when Jaden was up against Nightshroud. She couldn't take over the duel, even if she wanted to, and should Jaden lose this duel, there was no second chance; Kagemaru will have obtained everything he needed to rule the world for eternity, "Also, Winged Kuriboh's giving an extra bonus this go around!"

This got the others confused, even Jaden; however, Winged Kuriboh appeared once more and told Jaden what Jenny meant. Winged Kuriboh fetched the card that Banner left Jaden from his deck. Jaden added the card to his hand, reading the first ability, confirming the legality of the move.

'Thanks, Kuriboh!' thanked Jaden.

'WOO!' replied Kuriboh, '_Sure thing. Now beat him for EVERY CARD IN THE WORLD!_'

(AN11)

Jenny started smirking; with that card, Jaden stood a chance of actually winning this. Hopefully Jaden could figure out how to PLAY that card, otherwise it would go to waste.

'And with a full hand again, Jaden's about to start a combo that's going to rock Kagemaru's world,' thought Jenny, 'Let's see him recover from this.'

"My go!" said Jaden, drawing his next card, "And with Bubbleman, I got more cards to work with! METAMORPHOSIS! I exchange Bubbleman for 'Neo Bubbleman'!"

"So you traded one weakling for another. That monster isn't going to be defeating THESE gods," taunted Kagemaru.

"I'm not done. I add in 'Bubble Blaster', which and be equipped to 'Neo Bubbleman' due to it's ability!" continued Jaden, "Now, here's a combo your not expecting! 'Bubble Blaster' protects my monster from being destroyed AND my life points from decreasing while 'Neo Bubbleman's' ability ensures your monster's destruction! GO BUBBLE BARRAGE! TAKE OUT HAMON!"

'One can just imagine Neo Bubbleman pulling a "troll-face" right about now,' giggled Jenny, thoroughly enjoying the fact that Kagemaru was now placed at a disadvantage with Hamon in the graveyard, 'Jaden's never one to disappoint. Not unlike with Belowski, when the Ante increases, so does Jaden's skill with his deck. That's a bond to be proud of.'

Kagemaru was perturbed, but not defeated. He still had cards left to not only bring back Hamon, but also take down Jaden once and for all!

"I'll throw a facedown and pass it to you!"

"And now to end it!" declared Kagemaru, no longer worrying about his Sacred Beast cards. If they're in the graveyard, it won't change anything if he won here and, "ATTACK URIA!"

"'BUBBLE ILLUSION'!" countered Jaden, "This allows my to play 'Hero's Rule One: Five Freedoms' from my hand! I remove five cards from either or both graveyards! I choose five traps in YOUR graveyard!"

Uria: 5000-0

**Thank you Jaden,** said Uria, though only Jenny could hear it.

"Now, 'Neo Bubbleman': Counterattack!" continued Jaden, allowing Neo Bubbleman to destroy Uria.

'Sorry Uria, getting destroyed THREE times in one duel,' apologized Jenny, 'That's unfortunate.'

**It's not so bad,** replied Uria, **At least Jaden is winning right this second.**

Kagemaru: 2100

Jaden: 600

"This isn't over, Jaden! Not by a long shot!" raged Kagemaru, moving into his Second Main Phase, "You can't stop the Beasts! And I play 'Resurrection Tribute' to ensure it!"

Resurrection Tribute

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: If a monster you controlled was destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, destroy one monster your opponent controls and special summon one monster from your graveyard in defense mode, ignoring summoning conditions.

"And say goodbye to 'Neo Bubbleman' and welcome back 'Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder'!" continued Kagemaru.

Hamon

Def: 4000

**And here we go again!** exclaimed Hamon, **He just doesn't give up, does he Jenny?**

'Well, at least it's only you…' replied Jenny, before realization hit her, 'Oh crap!'

"And I'm not done yet! I send a trap card to the grave to resurrect 'Uria'!"

Uria

Def: 1000

**Hey, did I miss anything?** quipped Uria, **Oh wait, I didn't. HE KEEPS BRINGING ME BACK!**

"Now, I'll activate the spell 'Phantasmal Martyrs', giving me Three Phantasm Tokens. Next, I'll tribute all THREE of them to Summon out 'RAVIEL, LORD OF PHANTASMS!"

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms

Level: 10

Atk/Def: 4000

Effect: Cannot be normal summoned. Can only be Special Summoned by tributing three monsters.

Effect2: When your opponent summons a monster, Special Summon one 'Phantasm Token' for each monster. Phantasm Tokens cannot attack.

Effect3: You can tribute two monsters and have this card gain attack equal to the combined attack of the tribute monsters until the end phase.

Uria:

Def: 1000-2000

'You know guys, I just figured out something,' informed Jenny.

**Hello brothers, Jenny,** said Raviel, **What's on your mind, guardian?**

'I figured out why Uria is the easiest to defeat,' replied Jenny, 'No offense. But, it's because you're the only one who can resurrect yourself. It's unique, isn't it?'

**Not a saving grace when you have 2000 points to show for it,** replied Uria.

**And it doesn't get better,** added Raviel, **Now that the three of us are here together, our 'Spirit Drain' ability is at Max Power. Expect some discomfort, guardian.**

(AN12)

Jenny fell to her knees in two seconds flat, her energy, even with the six Charms in her backpack, at half-strength.

"JENNY!" called out Alexis.

"Is everything okay?" added Jaden, turning to see his friend on the ground.

"I'm fine," strained Jenny, getting up slowly again, "My bond with my deck is affecting me too. Jaden, you're the only one who can do this now! DON'T LOSE OR I **WILL** KILL YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE!"

Jaden sweatdropped. It's not like he could help Kagemaru having ALL THREE Sacred Beasts out at the same time. Luckily, with Banner's card, he still had a shot. Hopefully, it'll come through for him.

* * *

All over the world, the cards lost their power, and their appearance. In certain parts of the world, certain Duelists that knew a certain King of Games couldn't help but shudder at the power of the Sacred Beasts, even those that only know they exist.

Yugi himself looked at his cards in wonder. Even with his powerful Duel Spirit, not unlike Jaden's, his Monster's spirits were being affected somewhat. The store didn't have the same protection and the power drained from them, but Yugi had to admit the Sacred Beasts' power was greater than he expected. He had faith though; faith in Jaden to protect this world just like he had done several years ago.

(AN13)

* * *

Kagemaru absorbed the new reservoir of energy and grew stronger by the second.

'Uh-oh, don't go SSJ on us,' quipped Jenny in her head, 'Oh wait… wrong reference.'

"Jaden! This is it!" said Jenny, still feeling the drain on her energy, "If you don't win this…"

"Insert random yet impossible threat," interrupted Jaden, "I get it. Let me take my turn already! I play 'Dark Factory of Mass Production', getting me back 'Avian' and 'Burstinatrix'. This let's me fusion Summon 'Flame Wingman'."

"Thanks, now Raviel's effect goes off!" spoke up Kagemaru.

Phantasm Token

Atk: 1000

'But it's not enough,' thought Jenny, who was slightly miffed that Jaden cut her off, 'If he's got the card, why not play it already?'

"Jaden…" came a voice suddenly, this one familiar to everyone there, "JADEN…!"

Suddenly, a golden orb entered the area the Field Spell covered, followed by Pharaoh.

'Welcome back Professor,' smiled an impressed Jenny, 'You do the name "Amnael" proud.'

"Jaden, now is the time to use the card," said Banner.

"Use it how? I can't play it if I don't know all it's effects properly," replied Jaden.

"You'll know what to do. This card gives you access to three cards from your deck at the cost of half your life points for each use. After the third card is used, you can call upon its final form. With it, you can…"

Pharaoh decided at that moment that it wanted Banner back in his body, silencing the Professor before he could continue. Pharaoh then left after that.

'Way to be anti-climatic, Pharaoh,' thought Jenny, but smirked on the inside since she knew the final effect very well from earlier today.

'Hmm, three cards, huh?' thought Jaden, 'Miracle Fusion would be good, but I need to save it for later. Right now, I need another card that can grant me the power to finish it this turn.'

So, concentrating on his card, he was able to call it out of his deck, replacing the card he wanted with Banner's card. He was going to get it back right away after playing the first card he got.

"I play 'Fusion Recovery!" added Jaden.

Jaden: 600-300

"But that won't help," remarked Chazz.

"Actually, it will," replied Alexis, "As long as it's the right card."

I fuse Sparkman with Flame Wingman for 'SHINING FLARE WINGMAN'!" continued Jaden, "And get this, for every Hero I have in the graveyard, Flare Wingman gets 300 big ones! And I count 7!"

Indeed, for all seven Heroes appeared, giving their support to one of their Strongest Fighters: Avian, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman, Sparkman, Neo Bubbleman, Flame Wingman, and Tempest.

Shining Flare Wingman

Atk: 2500-4600

"I get a second Token," spoke up Kagemaru.

"NOW GO, SHINING FLARE BLAST!" ordered Jaden.

"NOT SO FAST!" countered Kagemaru, "Hamon, while in Defense mode, takes all attacks!"

Hamon was destroyed for the second time, giving Shining Flare Wingman access to Kagemaru's life points directly.

"And Hamon's not done," continued Kagemaru, "When he is destroyed in battle while defending, I take no damage for the rest of the turn. Didn't expect that, did you?"

'I need one more card this turn,' thought Jaden, exchanging Banner's card a second time, getting another card from his deck.

"I place this card facedown and end my turn," finished Jaden.

Jaden: 300-150

"My go!" said Kagemaru, "I'll switch Uria to attack mode, and sacrifice both Token's for Raviel's effect!"

Raviel

Atk: 4000-6000

**Jaden better have way to stop this one,** spoke up Raviel, not liking the outcome otherwise.

'Give him chance,' encouraged Jenny, 'He has a facedown for a reason.'

"You're attack won't get through, for I play 'De-Fusion'!" said Jaden, "I get Flame Wingman and Sparkman back in defense mode!"

"Well, you just let me get Two Tokens and the chance to leave you with NOTHING!" continued Kagemaru, "ATTACK RAVIEL AND URIA! DESTROY BOTH OF HIS MONSTERS!"

This left Jaden with only Banner's card in his hand, and no cards on his field; however, if he could get the right card here and now, he can end the duel, and win at the same time. Looking at his deck, he thought back to the time in his Duel against Banner, when he pulled off a Miracle Draw. He needed that again, and he needed it now!

'Alright,' said Jenny, 'Time to make my move. Jaden, get ready for the Miracle Draw of your year!'

Jenny set down her backpack and took out each of the Charms and placed them on her body where they were to go. The Headband and Mask first, next was the Eyepatch, then came the Choker, and finally the Gauntlet. Holding the Emerald Tablet in the other hand and focusing her remaining energy into them, and into Jaden's deck. All six started to glow, followed by Jaden's amulet.

'Okay, here goes everything!' thought Jaden, when suddenly Kagemaru's ring glowed as well and the power of all eight Shadow Charms honed in on Jaden's Deck, making his top card glow.

"Sorry Kagemaru, but your plans end here!" declared a triumphant Jaden, "I MIRACLE DRAW!"

(AN14)

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Kagemaru, "A MIRACLE DRAW!?"

"Yep, and I summon out 'Clayman'!" continued Jaden, thoroughly glad that he can gain the final card he needed and activate the final effect of Banner's card at last, "Next, I'll add in 'Miracle Fusion'! I fusion summon 'ELEMENTAL HERO ELECTRUM'!"

Elemental Hero Electrum

Atk: 2900

Jaden: 150-75

Kagemaru: 2100

"Now, my final card: Sabatiel, the Philosopher's Stone!" finished Jaden, "And with that, my 'Electrum' attack multiplies by the number of monsters you have on your field!"

"NO WAY! That means…" cried out a startled Kagemaru.

"It means that Electrum has become the Strongest Monster in this game!" called out Jenny, her Charms glowing brightly as her energy was being restored.

Elemental Hero Electrum

Atk: 2900(x5)-14500

"ATTACK ELECTRUM! POWER SLASH ON RAVIEL!" ordered Jaden.

'And that makes all THREE Sacred Beast cards having been destroyed by Jaden. Uria three times, Hamon twice, and finally Raviel's turn,' smiled Jenny.

**And with it, our power is now severed and Kagemaru's Ring no longer works for him. Though, we may leave something for him anyways,** informed Raviel, just before Electrum sliced him in two.

Jaden: 75

Kagemaru: 2100-0

(AN15)

* * *

Good news is that it was only a few minutes since Raviel had been summoned, so the Cards were able to return unharmed. Yugi looked out the window and smiled, Jaden had truly earned his victory today.

* * *

"That is some card. It's potentially the most powerful card combination in all of Duel Monsters, past and future," said Jaden, before hearing a chuckle from Banner as the card disappeared.

"And it's with good reason no one else uses it," said Jenny, walking up to Jaden, "Misusing a card like that can have totally devastating effects, and I don't mean the world destruction kind."

Jaden and Jenny laughed at that, before noticing Kagemaru in front of them, broken man once more, or maybe not as much as before.

"I'm so sorry," apologized Kagemaru, now that his power was broken, "I'm so old and stubborn I couldn't help but want my youth back."

"And taking over the world," commented Jaden, before getting an elbow jab from Jenny.

"I'm not making excuses. I was power hungry, but not without reason. I know what I did was wrong, can you ever forgive me for my weakness?" continued Kagemaru.

"Well, you did manipulate a lot of people, human and otherwise," spoke up Jenny, like she was going to lecture him, "But there was a lesson in all of this. Have you learned said lesson?"

"A lesson? Please, tell me!" pleaded Kagemaru.

(AN16)

"The lesson is that you can't take power from someone or something else; you've got to find it inside of you," explained Jaden, "And after our duel, I think you be able to find that strength now."

"Come on, stand up," said Jenny, holding out her hand.

Kagemaru took her hand, the ring sliding off on it's own into her hand, and Kagemaru found himself able to stand on his legs.

"Hey, look!" said a surprised Kagemaru, "I'm standing!"

"That duel may not have given you what you wanted," said Jaden, "But you got back what you needed, and that's your own dueling spirit! You're stronger than you know, Kagemaru."

"Thank you, Jenny," said Kagemaru, "You may keep that ring. I won't need it anymore. I feel better than I've ever felt in a hundred years!"

"Sure thing," said Jenny, putting the ring on.

"Hey, I won the Duel, shouldn't I get the ring?" whined Jaden.

"Guardian of the Sacred Beasts," replied Jenny, retrieving them from Kagemaru, "Do you WANT me to direct their power towards you WITHOUT your deck to defend you?"

"No thanks," sweatdropped Jaden, backing up a bit.

"I don't know why, but I feel less pain than I've had in twenty years. What's up with that?" asked Kagemaru.

"The Sacred Beast Spirits aren't just cards you know," said Jenny, "They informed me that they've used some of their power to heal some of the more difficult pains of your body. You should have another five or ten years left in you at this rate."

"AWESOME!" called out Kagemaru, "This causes for a Celebration!"

He and Jaden attempted a hug, but it didn't end well for Kagemaru. Jenny turned towards Shepard to call a med-copter to pick him up. Several minutes later, the med-copter arrived and took Kagemaru to his doctor. If the Doctor wanted an explanation, Jenny would be the one to give it, not that it would make sense to the world of science and medicine.

"Guess hugs and old-timers don't mix," commented Jaden.

"Well, he might a few bruised ribs, but his heart is probably as healthy as a horse now," added Atticus.

"He should count himself lucky that a few bruised ribs were the extent of it," remarked Chazz.

"Chazz," said Jenny in a dangerous tone that didn't go unnoticed by Chazz, "I suggest you start running before I change my mind about not punishing you for STARTING this mess!"

(AN17)

Chazz didn't need to be told twice. He started sprinting away in fear, hoping to whatever higher power Jenny respected he could escape harm.

"Poor Chazz," chuckled Atticus, before getting a fear of dread down his spine.

"That goes double for you, Atticus," glared Jenny, her right eye twitching, "Aiding and abetting is STILL a crime."

That sent Atticus running off as well.

"WAIT FOR ME, CHAZZ!"

Jenny then chuckled, getting looks from the others, before getting serious again.

"Shepard, I need to speak to you privately before the day's over," said Jenny, moving over the returning the Beast cards to their proper place. The seal wasn't damaged, yet, so they could still stay here for now.

"Very well," said Shepard.

"I think that does it for this year," said Syrus, "It's gonna be pretty quiet now, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't be so sure. You see, Finals are next week and Promotion or Demotion can happen during that time as well. I would recommend studying up," informed Crowler with a smirk on his face.

Jaden started panicking over this, given his penchant of barely passing the written tests. He could still get that promotion to Ra Yellow, but it was a missed opportunity. Hopefully he could do even better this time around.

* * *

After everyone made their way back to the school, Jaden noticed Jenny hanging back, looking down where the Beast Cards were.

"What's up, Jenny?" asked Jaden.

"We got lucky this time," said Jenny, "I got double lucky that a duel opened the locks and not the keys themselves. If the seal Banner placed on the cards gets weakened, damaged, or removed, I'll have to take them with me to prevent anyone else from taking them. And that means finding a way to neutralize their 'Spirit Drain' ability."

"Well, if anyone can do it; it's you, Amnael," said Jaden, calling Jenny by her inherited name, "As Banner's heir, you can find a way. Duel Alchemy is coming naturally to you now and with Banner's Spirit still around for a while, you can work together on finding that cure. I know you can do it."

"Thanks for that, Jaden," replied Amnael, smiling as she spoke, "By the way, I'll need you and Atticus to join me this Saturday."

"What's up?" asked Jaden.

"We're heading back to the Gravekeeper's land. Hopefully the Chief can help us deal with the Shadow Charms effectively. Not to mention give me a way to permanently access the Shadow Realm's power. I just might need W.I.T.C.H.'s power in the future, probably even to help with the Sacred Beast Card effort."

"Sure thing. You can count on me, Amnael," finished Jaden, and they both headed back to school.

(AN18)

* * *

Jenny entered Shepard's office to find him and Crowler, along with all seven Spirit Keys in place.

"Chancellor, there is something you must know," said Jenny, "It's about the Sacred Beasts, as well as Banner and myself."

So Jenny then informed the Chancellor and Vice Chancellor about what truly happened with Banner/Amnael, and her new title and responsibilities. She also informed them of her plan about the neutralizing of the 'Spirit Drain' effect as well, giving them plenty of information and no lies to go with it.

(AN19)

"This is something, Amnael," said Shepard, "And how many people know this?"

"Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and myself. No one else, and I'd like to keep it that way if I can help it," explained Amnael, "Also, I need permission for Jaden, Atticus, and Myself to be off school grounds for Saturday. All day if possible."

"Given the circumstances," said Shepard, "I'll allow it."

"Yes, you have certainly earned it. Even Jaden has," said Crowler, even though he didn't want to do so for Jaden.

"Thank you," said Jenny, before turning and leaving, ready for bed.

'This will be very tricky,' thought Jenny, heading back to her room, 'Hopefully the Gravekeepers will be more helpful this time around.'

**If not, you can threaten them with us if you want,** informed Raviel.

'I want them to help me out of respect, not fear,' replied Jenny, 'But you never know…'

(Chapter End)

Well, that took awhile. But now it's over, and I can finally start on my next fic.

YGOF54: Congratulations on your upcoming fiftieth fic. I'm sure your subscribers will look forward to it.

RDF1: You know that's still feeling a bit foreign for me to hear that, even if it's on here and I actually have quite a few to show for it. Still, fifty stories IS an accomplishment, so thanks!

Dx: And I've been there for ALL of them.

RDF1: Well, forty-eight to forty-nine that is. Seriously, I had at least ONE fic where it was just me, so you can't say you were there for every story.

Dx: (pouts) One story, one chapter-story at that. It barely counts for this!

Jenny: Actually, it counts big, because we got to have some fun that day.

RDF1: How so?

Jenny: We spent the day with the dragons and got to learn a lot about their culture.

RDF1: Awesome. Too bad I can use you guys as a reference for that subject.

YGOF54: And this is why I'm glad I don't have that many OCs.

RDF1: I'm probably one of few that has a dozen or more, especially with at least half-a-dozen of them being MAJOR OCs.

Anyways, it's time to get this posted and start working on Digimon, Takato's story!

Author Notes!

AN1: What? Three new tablets of Powerful Monsters that, with the right information, can help keep the world safe? I'd research them too if I knew Egyptian Hieroglyphics.

AN2: What? Seriously needed something to explain this since Alexis doesn't duel and Jenny doesn't duel Chazz. IT WORKS! At least I hope it does!

AN3: How he knows this… I'll leave it up to you! It'll be interesting to see the theories behind this.

AN4: Or so he thinks. LOLZ!

AN5: Anyone know the actual name for it? (And I don't want abridged name. I'm not talking about 'spooge' from DBZA Bardock's story. TRY HARDER!)

AN6: Well, obviously _I_ know the answer, but does anyone else want to take a guess?

AN7: Not gonna spoil it for those that automatically scroll down for these, and I know I do from time to time; that being said, any ideas if you HAVE scrolled down before reading on?

AN8: Some personal interpretation while writing this. Not to mention several thousand years can change beings, even Gods.

AN9: Jenny's got a bond with W.I.T.C.H., but it's not as strong as Jaden's bond with his 'HERO' cards. Also, this is the explanation for AN6. Yes, the Charms

AN10: She means the super strength, cause obviously it's been down before, just watch any TV show that features giant robots or super-powered humans/aliens. Super Strength is a dime-a-dozen in those shows.

AN11: Make note of this, at least for now. This will come back later as a reference to a 'chapter' I've already written, but won't be posted for quite some time. Also, the stakes were never this specific in the original. They were bigger, yeah, but it was more than just the cards, it was the reality itself, so you can't claim these conditions were met with the final battle in Ancient Egypt in Season 5. (Spoilers are overrated for the Original YuGiOh for those that are old enough.)

AN12: Kinda giving the Sacred Beasts a BIT of personality. It's not as if I'm giving them full characters in this… right?

AN13: Well, 'Apdnarg' made a cameo, so why not Yugi himself (again).

AN14: What!? It's a legitimate thing! Seriously, that ONE card that turns the duel around and makes a big comeback one turn. (Yami and Yugi did this against Mai when they summoned Black Luster Soldier.)

AN15: What, Kagemaru's not unique. There are other villains that have change of hearts when they are defeated. Not to mention the others that actually get forgiven after being defeated. Cut me some slack guys!

AN16: Again, cut him some slack. Like he said, he's old and stubborn. It's not just him either. There's over a billion people the same way. Some of you guys are also (at least) stubborn. I know I can be at times.

AN17: Can't forget who got us into this mess in the first place, can we? I know Jenny is 'Partially' to blame, but Chazz and Atticus are the ones who had set up the situation as is.

AN18: Setting up something for next chapter. EXPECT THE FINAL CHAPTER TO BE **VERY** LONG! Like twelve thousand words at least, and that's the fic itself, not counting the extra stuff I'm adding before and after it.

AN19: Well, they ARE trustworthy, somewhat. That and Crowler is a somewhat underrated character. He can be decent if someone writes him correctly. I'm trying to, at least.

Alright guys, that's it. Anything else, YuGiOhFreak54?

YGOF54: Congratulations to EVERYONE who stopped SOPA and allowed us to keep Fanfiction among other sites. This site is a positive thing and has been therapeutic for some. LET IT STAY THAT WAY!

Same here. So, until next time…

Later

RDF1


	19. Beginning of the End of the Year

Okay guys, if you've read my new fic, you saw that I changed my mind and decided to split my 'last' chapter into two parts. I'm gonna cover Chumley's episode and one other Duel in this chapter, and have the finale next chapter. Don't worry, I'll get back to 'Season 2' after I've worked on a few other fics I've wanted to do for a while now.

So, anyways, ready to get started?

YGOF54: You know I am.

RDF1: AAHH!

(zips away)

YGOF54: I'M NOT GONNA CHASE YOU DOWN THIS TIME!

Dx: Give him time. It's been awhile, let him get settled and he'll 'probably' return by the end of the chapter.

Jenny: Well, it's not all bad. It gives us some time to talk.

LR: I don't know; we DO need to get the fic started before we run out of time.

YGOF54: Well then, we can't keep the crowd waiting. IT'S TIME TO DUEL!

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own YuGiOh Gx or W.I.T.C.H. He only owns this idea, and not everything about it at that. Check previous chapters and fics for more information.

YGOF54: NOW GET YOUR GAME ON!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Jenny entered Shepard's office to find him and Crowler, along with all seven Spirit Keys in place._

"_Chancellor, there is something you must know," said Jenny, "It's about the Sacred Beasts, as well as Banner and myself."_

_So Jenny then informed the Chancellor and Vice Chancellor about what truly happened with Banner/Amnael, and her new title and responsibilities. She also informed them of her plan about the neutralizing of the 'Spirit Drain' effect as well, giving them plenty of information and no lies to go with it._

"_This is something, Amnael," said Shepard, "And how many people know this?"_

"_Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and myself. No one else, and I'd like to keep it that way if I can help it," explained Amnael, "Also, I need permission for Jaden, Atticus, and Myself to be off school grounds for Saturday. All day if possible."_

"_Given the circumstances," said Shepard, "I'll allow it."_

"_Yes, you have certainly earned it. Even Jaden has," said Crowler, even though he didn't want to do so for Jaden._

"_Thank you," said Jenny, before turning and leaving, ready for bed._

'_This will be very tricky,' thought Jenny, heading back to her room, 'Hopefully the Gravekeepers will be more helpful this time around.'_

_**If not, you can threaten them with us if you want,**__ informed Raviel._

'_I want them to help me out of respect, not fear,' replied Jenny, 'But you never know…'_

(Recap End)

The final days were getting close, and everyone was studying hard for his or her finals. It was on a Friday afternoon during art class when Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley got talking again. Jenny, currently working on her 'W.I.T.C.H.' portrait, looked over and saw Chumley's updated 'Masterpiece'.

"Chumley, I didn't know you had an art affinity?" asked Jenny, getting their attention.

"Well, you see," explained Chumley, "Summer before last, my dad and I went on a trip to Australia and we were even able to climb Ayer's Rock. It was a sight to behold."

(AN1)

This got everyone's attention and they all admired Chumley's expertise, before Vice Chancellor Crowler appeared on the vid-screen that was often used to show videos or PowerPoint presentations and he didn't look happy.

"Mr. Huffington, please report," announced Crowler, "to Chancellor Shepard's office immediately. Miss Rose, you as well."

"Uh oh," said Jaden, "What did you two do?"

"Don't know," replied Jenny, "Usually I can guess at what happened, but this is completely new to me. Guess we better go see what he wants, right Chumley?"

"Yeah, just give me a second," replied Chumley, putting away his supplies, but leaving his artwork out to dry.

From there, Jenny and Chumley left for Shepard's office, and what awaited them there.

* * *

When they got there, Crowler and Shepard were waiting on them. When they got close, Chumley asked obvious question.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Chumley, "Cause if you're wondering what happened, Jenny let me do it!"

Chumley pointed at her like a tattletale not wanting to get in trouble.

"Why must people always believe they're in trouble when I ask them to my office?" wondered Shepard, "But no, there's no trouble. Actually, I wanted to give you this."

Shepard gave Chumley a Duel Monsters Card, one that not even Jenny recognized from the card database.

"Whoa, that card looks awesome!" said Jenny, before recognizing the picture, "Wait a minute, isn't that…"

"Yep, Ayer's Rock Sunrise," said Chumley, "This is an earlier version I submitted to Industrial Illusion's most recent contest two weeks ago. But who could've chosen…"

"I did," came a new voice, and not an unwelcome one for Jenny, "Chumley-boy. And it's always a pleasure, Jenny-dear."

"It's nice to see you again, Uncle Pegasus," said a smiling Jenny, catching the three people in the room off guard.

(AN2)

"Mr. Pegasus is your Uncle?" asked Crowler.

"Oh, I thought you decided on not telling," said Pegasus, a small frown on his face, "Have you changed your mind? Cause this is certainly the first I've heard of it."

"Sorry," giggled Jenny, looking slightly ashamed, "It sorta slipped out, and besides it's not like these three will say anything, right guys?"

Jenny gave them all the same look she gave them when she asked them to keep her Amnael name a secret.

"Oh, come now Amnael. You, slip up?" replied Pegasus, before realizing his mistake, "Oh wait, I just did too. Sorry Jenny."

It was Pegasus that showed a small guilty smile this time.

"But… How?" asked Jenny.

"Who do you think recommended Dr. Banner? I knew he was Amnael for a long time. Why, just recently he informed me that he was looking to name you as his successor when he passed away," replied Pegasus, "But enough about past events. It's the here and now I'm interested in. And that means, you Chumley-boy. There were some dazzling entries, but when I saw yours, something just clicked. It was made for you, and your hidden talents, so I couldn't do much else. This is the first official copy that I made and it's Kaiba Corp approved. Kaiba-boy might be a stick in the mud most of the time, but even he couldn't help but respect the genius behind your work of art. And that's what I want: your genius here at Industrial Illusions to make more cards just like that one! All you need is endorsement from your two Chancellors. I look forward to your decision.

"And Jenny-dear, do drop in over the holidays, we simply MUST catch up," finished Pegasus, "Ta, TA!"

Jenny smiled again; she had a LOT to catch her Uncle up on. Hopefully he can potentially provide advice on how to negate the Sacred Beasts' effect.

"The two Chancellors, huh?" spoke up Shepard, "Well, you've got mine."

"I'm not so sure," replied Crowler, "I mean, looking over Chumley's academics and dueling, it's not a recommendation I can, in good conscious, afford to do."

"But why not? You know he has the talent. You've also seen his latest works submitted by his Art Professor," wondered Shepard.

"That may be," replied Crowler, "However, what would that say if we let a Student who's just passing some of his classes, yet failing in his practicums? They would say we've lowered our standards, and as the best of all the Duel Academies, we need to set an example about the type of Student we let graduate."

(AN3)

"So, what do you propose, Dr. Crowler?" asked Jenny.

"If Chumley can beat me in a duel, then I'll endorse him for Industrial Illusions," replied Crowler, "However, if he loses, he will be expelled!"

'Something about that statement isn't quite reaching his eyes,' noticed Jenny, as indeed Crowler's eyes shifted ever so slightly when he said 'expelled'.

"You may go, Chumley. The duel will take place tomorrow morning. Good luck," informed Chancellor Shepard, allowing Chumley to leave, and meet up with Jaden and Syrus outside.

"Anything you wish to add, Jenny?" asked Crowler.

"Yeah, sorry about not telling you guys about my relation to Mr. Pegasus."

"That's quite alright," replied Shepard, "It's understandable. I mean, people would say you only got by because Pegasus allowed it, and not on your own merit. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you sir," smiled Jenny, before heading out herself, there was something she needed to do.

* * *

The next morning, Jaden's entire gang had gathered in the Obelisk Arena to watch the duel between Crowler and Chumley. What was surprising was that Zane had made it, or was dragged into showing up by Jenny, both of them were up by the rails.

(AN4)

"So, any particular reason why I got out of bed so early this morning?" asked Zane.

"This," said Jenny, "You and Chumley have both been here for three years. Don't tell me you feel nothing about the guy after that much time has passed?"

"I wouldn't say I don't care for him," said Zane, "However, I could care less to see how he loses against Dr. Crowler. You and I both know he doesn't stand a chance against him."

"I wouldn't have brought you here if Chumley wasn't ready for this duel," replied Jenny, smirking in a way that got Zane's attention.

'Hmm, she does have a point. Even after three years, Chumley isn't THAT bad at dueling, he just has his own form of dueling anxiety, not unlike my brother,' thought Zane.

Crowler: 4000

Chumley: 4000

"So, shall we start?" asked Crowler, though he already knew the answer.

"I'll start things off with a facedown monster," declared Chumley, "And that ends my turn."

"Very well," said Crowler, looking through his options, "I play 'Magnet Circle LV2'. This lets me summon 'Ancient Gear' in attack mode. And that's not all, when 'Ancient Gear' is on the field: I'm allowed to summon another one free of charge. Now, I'll sacrifice both my monsters for 'Ancient Gear Golem'!"

"You were saying?" quipped Zane, causing Jenny to chuckle inwardly.

"Chumley's not entirely bad when it comes to dueling," replied Jenny.

"ATTACK! MECHANIZED MELEE!" ordered Crowler.

Chumley: 2800

"Now's my counterstrike! You just attacked Des Koala!" countered Chumley, getting Crowler's attention that his monster didn't get destroyed right away, "Koala's flip effect: 400 big ones for each card in your hand!"

Crowler: 3200

Crowler was taken off guard by that move, but inwardly he smiled, Chumley did improve. He was just glad he got rid of so many cards to summon his Golem, or Chumley might have taken the lead there.

"One good move," said Zane, "Not a total loss."

"It gets better," replied Jenny.

"I summon Eucalyptus Mole in defense mode, and throw down a facedown. I'll pass it to you, Teach!" said Chumley.

"Very well," said Crowler, drawing his next card. He could finish it here, but that wouldn't be fair to Chumley. He needed to give his student a fair chance to win, even if he still wasn't going to, "Attack, MECHANIZED MELEE!"

Chumley: 1100

"When my mole goes under, it opens a path for a new Koala! So, meet my little friend 'Big Koala'!" replied Chumley, bringing out on of his biggest guns.

Big Koala

Attribute: Earth

Type: Beast

Level: 7

Atk: 2700

Def: 2000

"I'll summon 'Ancient Gear Soldier' in defense mode to end my turn," said Crowler.

"My go," said Chumley, drawing his next card, "Sweet. I PLAY 'WILD NATURE'S RELEASE'!"

This got Zane's attention, given that card's backlash effect. If Chumley did this right, he may just have some promise after all.

"Let's do this Big Koala," declared Chumley, "Take out that Ancient Gear Golem! TAKE DOWN FROM DOWN UNDER!"

Crowler: 1500

Chumley: 1100

'That's more like it, Chumley,' thought Crowler, 'Give me your best, and this is the time to prove it!'

"Don't think I'm done yet!" continued Chumley, "I play my trap: Beast Soul Swap!"

"And he did it," complimented Zane, "Not many can avoid the Backlash of 'Wild Nature's Release'."

"Chumley's far from done, Zane," replied Jenny, intriguing Zane further.

'Let's see what else you got, Mr. Huffington,' thought Zane.

"I exchange one 'Big Koala' for my second in my hand! So come on out 'Big Koala'! Attack that Soldier!" declared Chumley.

'Okay, play time's over,' thought Crowler, 'It's time I ended this once and for all.'

"I play my 'Pot of Greed', this let's me play 'Ancient Gear Factory!" said Crowler, "This let's me summon my second 'Golem'."

"Wait a second, where's the sacrifice?" asked Alexis, "Cause Golem needs it. 'Ancient Gear Factory' doesn't allow you to special summon automatically."

"That's because he already has his Sacrifice," said Shepard, who had snuck in next to Jaden during the duel.

"Chancellor Shepard?" asked Jaden, "What are you doing here?"

"Why not? My Vice Chancellor is going up against a student with a promising Job offer," replied Shepard, "I'm not going to miss this. But it doesn't look good for Chumley. With factory in play, his sacrifice is already there."

"Chancellor Shepard's right," said Crowler, "My sacrifice isn't on the field. It's in my graveyard! You see, my Factory allows me to remove 'Ancient Gear' monsters from play whose combined level is twice or more than that of my selected monster, and I can Special Summon him."

Indeed, Sixteen of the Twenty-Four stars lit up as machine parts were being fed into it by the removed monsters.

"So, let us welcome back 'ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM'!" finished Crowler, "Understand, Chumley, I cannot recommend you like this, not when you can't even win one lousy duel. Now, 'Ancient Gear Golem', say 'Hi' to that Koala with MECHANIZED MELEE!"

Chumley: 800

"It's over," said Zane, turning to leave, "Thanks anyways Jenny, but I gotta…"

"Stay right here, or else," glared Jenny, sending chills up and down Zane's spine, reminding him of what Atticus said to him about the 'coma' thing.

(AN4)

"I'm not done yet," said Chumley, activating his trap card, "Animal Trail let's me bring 'Des Kangaroo' to my hand."

'Des Kangaroo,' thought Crowler, 'that's what set up his finisher against his father at the beginning of last year. Looks like I need THAT CARD to end this.'

"I'm sorry Chumley, but it'll take more than that to defeat me," continued Crowler, "I play 'Ancient Gear Drill'. This let's me take any spell card from my deck and place it facedown. It's your move."

'Spell card facedown,' thought Jenny, 'Okay, I concede this round.'

"Nevermind Zane, you can go," sighed Jenny, "Sorry I wasted your time."

"Oh, you're not getting out it that easily, Jenny," replied Zane, returning to his spot, "I'm actually interested in seeing how Chumley handles this. I know he won't win, but still…"

"Thanks," replied Jenny, smiling at him.

Meanwhile, Chumley was looking over his hand, trying to figure out his next move. He drew his next card, and it reminded him why he loved dueling, and why he returned to finish his schooling at Duel Academy.

"Alright, here goes EVERYTHING!" declared Chumley, "I PLAY 'AYERS ROCK SUNRISE'!"

Ayers Rock Sunrise

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: Special Summon one Beast-Type monster in your Graveyard.

Effect2: All opponent's Monsters lose 200 for each Beast, Plant, and Winged-Beast in your graveyard.

"This is my first created card and it will lead me to my dream job!" stated Chumley, with no hesitation in his voice, "I bring back 'Big Koala' and with Two Beasts in the grave, your Monster's points go down!"

Ancient Gear Golem

Atk: 3000-2600

"Let's end this!" continued Chumley, "Polymerization creates this Fusilicious monster! MASTER OF OZ!"

Master of Oz

Level: 11

Atk: 4200

'That is his best combo, and if it weren't for my Ancient Gear Drill fetching Limiter Removal, he would have won,' thought Crowler, watching as the sunrise gave Master of Oz that extra special look, showing that he was ready to rumble with Hope for the future, 'This is exactly why I can't fail him. If he can pull this combo off, then he could never lose against other students. Guess this is one Slifer who's no longer a slacker.'

"MASTER OF OZ! ATTACK WITH MORNING OUTBACK ATTACK!" declared Chumley with all his might. This was it, the final move.

"I activate 'Limiter Removal'!" countered Crowler.

Ancient Gear Golem

Atk: 2600-5200

"Oh no!" exclaimed Chumley.

Master of Oz and Ancient Gear Golem collided; however, only one could survive this battle. And the victor was…

Crowler: 1500

Chumley: 800-0

"I lost!" said Chumley, in tears.

While no one was surprised by the outcome, it didn't stop them from congratulating Chumley on a job well done. Even Zane and Jenny headed down, getting their attention.

"Zane?" asked Chumley, trying to dry his tears, "What are you doing here?"

"Originally, it was at Jenny's request," replied Zane smoothly, "but, seeing your duel turned out to be the best thing I could do today. I'm not sure I could stand up to a combo like that if you were to pull it off against me."

"You're just saying that…" replied Chumley.

"Okay, that's true," relented Zane, getting a cry of indignation from Syrus, "BUT you did the Third years proud. Not many can say they went up against Crowler like that and managed to hold their own against him. I should know: I've dueled nearly all of them."

"Thank you," said Chumley, feeling touched by the number one student at Duel Academy.

"And he's not the only one that agrees," said Crowler, approaching from the other side, "I wasn't serious about expelling you, unless you lost in a complete landslide. That being said, you showed your very best, and improved on many aspects that I've never seen before from you. If I couldn't recommend a student that improves THIS much in one night, then I'm not fit for teaching. Congratulations, you're receiving an early graduation. Better get started on those cards. Cause I'll be looking forward to a new one for my deck soon enough."

"Thank you Dr. Crowler," said Chumley.

"Nice Chumley," said Jenny, "Make sure to tell Pegasus I said 'hello'. Come on, Jaden, we've got a trip to make."

Jenny turned and headed out the door of the arena, leaving Jaden to rush to catch up.

* * *

After seeing Chumley off, Jenny led Jaden and Atticus back to the Gravekeepers' ruins where the portal lied.

"So, Jenny," asked Atticus, "You want to fill me in on why we're here?"

"We're here to see some old friends," said Jenny, securing her backpack before looking up.

One sun became three and all three of them were transported into the Gravekeepers world.

* * *

When Jenny woke up, she found herself looking at a familiar scene; she was in front of the Gravekeeper Chief. What was different this time was that she was not tied up and the Chief had a smile on his face, a pleasant one at that.

"Ah, Jenny," said Chief, "So glad you came to visit us. What brings you here, and with the Shadow Charms no less?"

"Some advice, or maybe more if you can," said Jenny, getting up and opening her backpack to reveal seven of the eight Shadow Charms, "I need to find a solution to the Sacred Beast's cards 'Spirit Drain' effect. If there's something you can help with me on that, I'd appreciate it."

"Very well, but what about your two friends? I can understand Jaden, as he is the only one able to wield the Shadow Charm Pendant, but why the other one?" asked the Chief.

"Two reasons," said Jenny, smirking slightly, "One, he was the only other one that earned your favor. Two, a certain someone is waiting for his return."

"True," sighed Chief, "My Assassin has fallen in love and with someone who got possessed Nightshroud of all people."

"You can never tell with love," said Jenny, shrugging "I should know. By all accounts, I shouldn't be in love with whom I'm with, but I am, and I'm happy. Now, onto more important matters…"

"The Charms you brought," said Chief, "I know, and us Duel Monsters in the Realm of the Beast would definitely have close ties to the Shadow Realm, as that is a bridging point between our two worlds. Unfortunately, as the Items are more or less incomplete, we cannot predict how they could operate. Finishing them is within our expertise, but it would take a while. Possibly even a few years, so there won't be a way anytime soon."

"As long as the seal isn't tampered with or completely removed, it should be fine," replied Jenny, before adding in her head, 'Knocking on wood for the longest time all the while.'

(AN5)

"Thank you for your help. The Shadow Charm Amulet will be returned to you as well," finished Jenny, as they headed towards where Jaden and Atticus were waiting, only to find an unconscious Jaden and a certain pair making out.

"I'd say get a room," interrupted Jenny, "But you already got one. Just tell me he hasn't woke up yet from the transfer and not got unconscious by watching you two playing tonsil hockey?"

"AGH! Uh… JENNY!?" exclaimed Atticus, as he and Yazmin separated with blushes on their faces.

"Chief!?" added Yazmin, before bowing, "My apologies."

"I will not fault you this time," said Chief, "However, keep this from the others. The outrage would not be pleasant."

"Understood," replied Yazmin, standing up, "Now, as for Jaden…"

"I got it," said Jenny, turning into Will, "Jaden, wakey, wakey!"

One small spark was enough to get Jaden's attention and he woke up instantly.

"AGGHHH! I'm up already Dr. Crowler! Don't fail me yet, I've still got time to finish the test!"

"I don't think I WANT to know…" said Jenny.

"Alright, before you leave," said Chief, "How about a duel? For fun this time, since there is no way we could confine you against your will this time."

"Why not?" asked Jenny, "An OTK will make me feel better, but a normal duel with be very therapeutic."

"Shall we," said Chief, while motioning Yazmin to get the clan ready.

"Jaden," said Jenny, getting his attention, "Hold onto these for a few minutes. After that, we'll give all EIGHT to the Gravekeepers."

"Uh… sure," replied Jaden, taking the bag, "Any reason why?"

"We don't need the Amulet anymore, and the Charms don't belong in our world. The Gravekeepers will protect them from who would use them for evil," explained Jenny, her eyes not meeting Jaden.

'Why do I get the feeling that's not the only reason,' thought Atticus, as the four of them headed to the arena.

* * *

At the arena, Jaden and Atticus decided to watch from the shaded sidelines while the Chief and Jenny were up on the platforms.

"Let's duel!" said Chief and Jenny.

Chief: 4000

Jenny: 4000

"I'll go first," said Chief, "And I'll set one monster in defense mode, and place one card facedown to end my turn."

"My go," said Jenny, looking over her cards, "Let's see here… I summon out 'Matthew Olson' to the field, and special summon 'Mr. Huggles'!"

Matthew Olson

Atk: 1600

Hr. Huggles

Atk: 600

"Next, I'll attack with Matthew Olson!" declared Jenny.

"Thanks for revealing my Gravekeeper Guard!" countered Chief, "Now Matthew Olsen returns to your hand, well after you take three hundred points of damage!"

Jenny: 3700

Guard

Def: 1900

"My turn's not done yet," said Jenny, "I play 'Time Summon' and place one card facedown to end my turn!"

Jenny: 3200

"My go, and I play 'Gravekeeper's Servant'!" said Chief, "Now, to declare an attack, you must discard your top card from your deck. Next, I'll added Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier! I attack with Guard, destroy that Dormouse!"

"I don't think so, I play 'TeleTransportation', saving Huggles and negating your attack!" countered Jenny.

"Then feel the wrath of my Spear Soldier, taking down your life points VERY fast!" continued Spear Soldier.

Jenny: 1700

"My go," said Jenny, "I activate the effect of my Time Summon to bring out 'Ex-Guardian – Nerissa'!"

Nerissa

Atk: 2800

"Next I normal summon Matthew Olsen, then trade both of them for my Knights of Revenge: Shagon and Khor!"

"_Become my thralls once more!_" said Nerissa as Matthew and Huggles changed into Shagon and Khor

Shagon

Atk: 2700

Khor

Atk: 2500

"Let's see you stop this!" said Jenny, while her monsters moved in for the attack!"

"I play my face down: Negate Attack!" countered Chief, "Next…"

"I'll set two cards facedown to end my turn," finished Jenny, leaving nothing in her hand, all the while wondering 'why didn't he let me attack? Since he stopped my attack, I lose no cards. What's going on?'

"My move," said Chief, "And I summon 'Gravekeeper's Curse', taking another 500 points from you!"

Curse

Atk: 800

Jenny: 1200

"JENNY! DON'T TELL ME YOUR GONNA LOSE TO THIS GUY!" yelled out Jaden.

"He's not half bad this time," replied Jenny, "Especially since he's a master of that deck."

"Why thank you," said Gravekeeper's Chief, "Next, I play 'Necrovalley', giving my monsters a power boost."

Curse

Atk: 800-1300

Spear Soldier

Atk: 1500-2000

Guard

Atk: 1000-1500

"Next I'll play my Pot of Greed, allow me to play 'Double Summon', trading Curse for myself and special summoning back Curse, dealing another 500 to you," said Chief.

Chief

Atk: 1900-2400

Jenny: 700

Chief: 4000

"I had a bigger challenge from Jaden, what happened? I hope you didn't get a bad hand," smirked Chief, "Because that can happen from time to time. And with 'Banner of Courage, I can take out that rodent!"

Chief

Atk: 2400-2600

Jenny: 600

"Your move," finished Chief.

"My go," said Jenny, drawing her next card, looking at it, she smirked, "I play 'Pot of Greed', and reveal my facedown cards 'Two-Pronged Attack' and 'Sacrificial Greed'. My two monsters will be taking out that Curse!"

Jenny: 100

Chief: 4000

"Banking it all on one final hand," said Chief, as Curse went to the graveyard, "I do believe the chances are slim of it working!"

"But luck is on my side," said Jenny, as she started to give off sparks, not unlike in Will's body, "Or have you forgotten my bond with this deck?"

"Take him out Jenny! You can do it!" cheered Atticus!

"GET YOUR GAME ON AND WIN THIS!" added Jaden.

"I summon out 'Princess of Earth, Lillian'!" said Jenny, bringing out one of her best cards, "Next, I'll add in 'Calling all Regents', bringing back the Regents of Earth!"

Princess of Earth – Lillian Hale

Atk: 1300

Sir Matthew

Atk: 2800

Sir Huggles/Sir Napoleon

Atk: 2600

"I'll add in my field spell: Kingdom of Earth!" continued Jenny.

Kingdom of Earth

Effect: Negate all card effects of spell and trap cards by your opponents that affect your monsters.

Effect2: Increase the attack points of 'Princess of Earth – Lillian Hale' and 'Queen of Earth – Lillian Hale' by 1000.

Lillian

Atk: 1300-2300

"My final card!" added Jenny, "I play 'Ascension: Queen of Earth'!"

Ascension: Queen of Earth

Effect: By sacrificing 'Princess of Earth – Lillian' and all 'Regents of Earth', can ritual summon 'Queen of Earth – Lillian'.

"_Mistress, take back your power and avenge our fallen comrades,_" said Sir Matthew as all three Regents disappeared, their power returning to Lillian, who changed into her Queen form.

Lillian Hale: Queen of Earth

Level: 12

Atk: 3500-4500

Def: 2800

Effect1: This card can only be ritual summoned by sacrificing 'Princess of Earth – Lillian Hale' and all three 'Regents of Earth' from the field.

Effect2: Return all Monsters on opponent's side of the field to their owner's deck/extra deck.

"_Keepers of the Grave, you have forsaken your time here. After this, there will be no further intrusions in MY kingdom,_" said Queen Lillian.

"And with her effect, all your monsters return to your deck," continued Jenny, "And I'll finish it with Might of Earth!"

Lillian's hands gathered green energy before she launched it at Chief, ending the duel.

Chief: 0

Jenny: 100

(AN6)

"And that's game!" said Jenny, mimicking Jaden's pose.

"Not bad," said Jaden, getting up with Atticus and regrouping, "but you kinda let him take a commanding lead."

"What can I say," shrugged Jenny, "I just got a slow hand. Needed a redo to turn it around."

"An excellent duel," said Chief, "And with that, you may return to your world. Jennifer, I expect your return in about a year or so."

Jenny nodded as the group of three headed out.

"Chief," said Yazmin, bowing a bit, "My apologies about before…"

"It's alright," said Chief, "Give him a year or so to improve his attitude. I am just glad you have found someone."

* * *

It didn't take long to get back to school after reaching the portal. The hard part was explaining to Alexis why she wasn't invited; Syrus too, but that was Jaden's problem. Relaxing in her bed, she was now ready for the finals. Any fears she once had from the beginning year until now were no longer anything of consequence to her. Titan was defeated three times over, each by Jaden, Alexis AND her; she and the Gravekeepers were on better terms, at least with the Chief; and the power of the Shadow Charms didn't bother her anymore, even the necklace from Camula. All in all, things were looking good…

* * *

Until she found out whom her opponent was for the finals. She was going up against Zane of all people, and this wasn't even including the Graduation Duel that Zane had all but clinched. His written scores may not have been posted yet, but there was little doubt about having a perfect score. Dueling was a mere formality to both of them. It was clear that Jenny was going to continue schooling as a second year while acting as a Student Teacher for the first years next year. The Student Teacher event was a success as nearly everyone made 80s or higher (minus a few nameless students). She smiled, with Banner still around for a while, she knew she still had a lot to learn from the previous Amnael, in both Duel Alchemy and being Amnael.

She prepped her deck one last time, rearranging a few cards she knew were needed or unneeded. The final duel of the practicums was here: Jenny vs. Zane.

Jenny: 4000

Zane: 4000

"I'll start, if you don't mind Zane," said Jenny, drawing her card.

"Not at all," replied Zane, since he had at least one Cyber Dragon in his hand.

"I'll play 'Will', and special summon 'Taranee'," started out Jenny, trying not to reveal her plan too soon, "Next, 'Taranee' fetches 'Irma'. I'll set two cards facedown and activate 'Spiritual Guardian'! That ends my turn."

Spiritual Guardian

Type: Continuous Spell

Whenever your opponent declares an attack, send the top card from your deck to the graveyard. If it is a monster, the attack is negated. If it is a spell, the attack points are cut in half. If it is a trap, the damage is halved.

'Not a bad defensive card,' thought Zane, as he drew his card, 'But the drawbacks can cost big if you lose the right card.'

"I summon 'Cyber Dragon'," said Zane, "Next I'll play Different Dimension Capsule. You know what's next."

"Yep, Power Bond, or any card of your choice is removed then added to your hand. Which means you know one of your moves in advance," replied Jenny.

"Next, I normal summon Cyber Phoenix, which negates effects targeting 1 Machine-type Monsters. I'm sure you know what happens now."

"My options are limited with my Spell card's effects; it's not a big deal right now," said Jenny, as she braced for the attack(s).

"I also activate 'Rush Recklessly', giving my Phoenix a 700 point boost. ATTACK CYBER DRAGON!"

"My card activates, even if it doesn't stop your attack," said Jenny, sending the top card to the graveyard, which was Cornelia's Guardian form, "I also activate my facedown 'TeleTransportation', removing 'Will' to negate the attack itself!"

(AN7)

"That leaves my Phoenix! GO!" added Zane.

"My card activates again," said Jenny, sending Hay Lin's Guardian form, leaving Taranee to take the hit.

Jenny: 3700

"My go," said Jenny, as Will returned, "I summon 'Cornelia', and special summon Irma in defense mode! Attack Cyber Phoenix with Vines of the Earth!"

Zane: 3400

"And take it away," said Jenny, moving into her Second Main Phase.

Cyber Dragon was destroyed without much hesitation.

"I switch Will into Defense mode and end my turn," finished Jenny.

"My go," said Zane, "And with it, my Second Cyber Dragon is ready to go. Next, I'll activate Pot of Greed, getting two more cards. I'll set one card facedown and attack!"

"My card activates again," replied Jenny, sending 'Calling All Regents' to the graveyard, reducing Cyber Dragon's attack.

Cyber Dragon

Atk: 2100-1150

"I'll stop my attack, and end my turn," said Zane as Cyber Dragon's attack points were restored.

"My go," said Jenny, "I play 'Graceful Charity', drawing three and discarding two."

She discarded Queen Lillian and Shagon the Hate.

"Next, I play 'Heart of Kandrakar', bringing out my Guardians!"

Guardian Will

Atk: 2500

Guardian Irma

Atk: 2200

Guardian Cornelia

Atk: 2800

"I attack with Irma, destroy that dragon!" declared Jenny.

"I don't think so!" countered Zane, revealing his facedown, Attack Reflector Unit, "Now Cyber Barrier Dragon is in defense mode, blocking your attack."

'I can't activate any effects without consequence this round, so I'll have to wait,' thought Jenny as she moved into her second main phase, "I activate my facedown, Sacrificial Greed, giving me three more cards. I'll set one card facedown and play 'Tribute to the doom'! I'll discard 'Guardian Taranee' to destroy Cyber Barrier Dragon."

Jenny: 3200

"My go, and with my Third Cyber Dragon added to my hand via DDC, I can summon it as well," said Zane, "And I'll add in 'Pot of Avarice', sending my Cybers back to my deck and I can draw two more cards. I play 'Polymerization', fusing two of my Cyber Dragons for 'Cyber Twin Dragon'."

'Uh-oh,' thought Jenny, 'I hope I can survive this.'

Irma's ability stopped the first attack, while a second 'TeleTransportation' went to the graveyard, halving the damage taken for the second attack.

Jenny: 2900

"I'll set one card facedown to end my turn," finished Zane, leaving nothing in his hand.

"My go," said Jenny, drawing her next card.

'All five of my Guardians are in place, but how can I get past that Cyber Twin Dragon. Losing Cornelia would be fine, but my follow-up wouldn't be that strong. How to do this?'

* * *

The duel was intense, and with the points even it looked like it wasn't going be one-sided or boring.

Jaden and his friends were all watching as well, especially since it was a heated match between two of their friends.

"You think Zane can pull off the win?" asked Bastion.

"Not sure," replied Alexis, "If there's anyone to match Zane in terms of Power and Strategy, then it's Jenny."

'Come on bro,' thought Syrus, conflicted between his brother and his friend, 'Go Jenny!'

"My go!" said Jenny, 'that's it! Now, it's time to bring out the BIG guns.' "I play 'Kandrakar'! This gives my monsters a big power boost! I attack!"

"And I play Negate Attack, ending your battle phase!"

"Alright," continued Jenny, looking at her hand again, "I'll set one card facedown to end my turn."

* * *

"My go! And I play 'Card of Demise, giving me five new cards!" declared Zane, "I play 'De-Fusion', giving me back my Cyber Dragons and play 'Power Bond', giving me the Cyber End Dragon with 8000 Attack Points. Next, I'll play 'Thunder Crash', and you lose all your monsters and take 300 damage for each one!"

(AN8)

Jenny: 2000

"Now, attack and end this!" declared Zane.

"I think not, I discard Kuriboh to negate that damage!"

"I play 'Kirin'," said Zane, moving into his Second Main Phase, "And by tributing him, my Dragon stays at no cost to my life points!"

Jenny: 2000

Zane: 3400

"My go," said Jenny, drawing her next card, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back 'Guardian of the Veil –Will' in attack mode!"

"But that won't be enough," said Zane.

"I also play 'Card Destruction', allowing me to discard my hand for a new one," said Jenny, before realizing the card she just drew. Excited, she placed that card in the appropriate slot, "Next, I play 'GUARDIANS UNITE!'"

"What's that card?" asked a genuinely confused Zane.

"I'll let the card explain it to you!"

Guardian's Unite!

Type: Quick-Play Spell

Effect1: This card's effect cannot be negated.

Effect2: Remove all 'Guardian of the Veil' monsters from your hand, field, and graveyard from play to special summon 'W.I.T.C.H. – Zenith Form' (This is treated as a Fusion Summon).

Effect3: When the above card is summoned, you can add one 'Heart of Kandrakar' to your hand from the deck or Graveyard.

"Reaching deep within themselves, the Guardians of the Veil connect with their inner Dragons! This brings forth a new power," declared Jenny, "I FUSION SUMMON: 'W.I.T.C.H. – ZENITH FORM!"

"_Alright girls, let's show them our FULL POWER!_" said Will, as the other Guardians returned to the field.

"_Let's just hope we don't get burned this time,_" commented Taranee.

"_Jenny wouldn't let us do this without reason,_" added Hay Lin.

"_Let's just get this done, because it'll get troublesome if we hold that form for too long,_" spoke up Cornelia.

"_You worry too much, Corny,_" remarked Irma.

"_WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT…_" countered Cornelia, before she was cut off.

"_GIRLS! ENOUGH!_" commanded Will, her eyes glowing with Quintessence "_GUARDIANS UNITE!_"

W.I.T.C.H. – Zenith Form

Level: 12

Fusion Materials: All five 'Guardians of the Veil'.

Attribute: Light

Type: Spellcaster

Atk: 5000

Def: 3800

Effect1: Can only be fusion summoned by the card effect of 'Guardian's Unite!'

Effect2: By removing all 'Average Teenagers' from your hand, deck, and graveyard from play, remove all monsters on your opponent's field and hand from play as well. You cannot attack the turn this effect is activated.

Effect3: After you activate this effect, return this card to the Extra Deck.

Effect4: When this card leaves the field, special summon all 'Average Teenagers' to the field in attack mode.

"The W.I.T.C.H. girls use the power of the Elements, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Quintessence, which is more than just Lightning. These powers are harnessed from the Dragons of said Elements! Now, SHOW THEM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN OUR POWER IS AT ITS ZENITH!" called out Jenny, removing all five Average Teenagers from play, "This allows me to remove that Cyber End Dragon and all other monsters in your hand!"

"I have no monsters in my hand, but Cyber End Dragon still gets removed," replied Zane, a little disgruntled as he removed his best monster.

"Now, while I can't attack this turn, I CAN return 'W.I.T.C.H. – Zenith Form' back to my Extra deck to Special Summon my Average Teenagers once more! WELCOME BACK MY FRIENDS!"

Average Teenager – Will Vandom

Level: 4

Atk: 1500

Def: 1300

Effect: Once per turn, special summon 'Average Teenager' from your hand to the field in attack mode.

Average Teenager – Irma Lair

Level: 4

Atk: 1200

Def: 1900

Effect: Once per turn, can survive one battle that would destroy her.

Average Teenager – Taranee Cook

Level: 4

Atk: 1600

Def: 1000

Effect: Once per turn, can move one 'Average Teenager' from your deck to your hand.

Average Teenager – Cornelia Hale

Level: 4

Atk: 1800

Def: 1700

Effect: Once per turn, can destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field.

Average Teenager – Hay Lin

Level: 4

Atk: 1300

Def: 2000

Effect: Once per turn, can send one monster on your opponent's field back to their hand/extra deck.

"Now I'll activate my facedown!" said Zane, "RETURN FROM THE DIFFERENT DIMENSION!"

Zane: 1700

Cyber End Dragon

Atk: 4000

"You may have stopped me from ending this duel this turn, but my next turn will ensure your defeat!" said Zane, "You've given me a great duel, but all good things must come to an end!"

"True, but this duel isn't over yet!" countered Jenny, "I play 'Heart of Kandrakar'! I SPECIAL SUMMON 'W.I.T.C.H.' ONCE MORE!

Guardian of the Veil – Will

Level: 7

Atk: 2500

Def: 2200

Effect: When all 'Guardian of the Veil' monsters are on the field, destroy one monster on opponent's side of the field and opponent takes damage equal to destroyed monster's attack points.

Guardian of the Veil – Irma

Level: 7

Atk: 2200

Def: 2600

Effect: Once per turn, one battle is negated.

Guardian of the Veil – Taranee

Level: 7

Atk: 2600

Def: 2300

Effect: Once per turn, one 'Guardian of the Veil' monster gains 500 attack points until the end phase.

Guardian of the Veil – Cornelia

Level: 7

Atk: 2800

Def: 2000

Effect: Sacrifice 1000 life points to destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

Guardian of the Veil – Hay Lin

Level: 7

Atk: 2300

Def: 2800

Effect: Sacrifice 500 points to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field.

"Alright W.I.T.C.H. Let's end this!" declared Jenny, moving her hand forward, "I activate Will's Special Ability! This destroys Cyber End Dragon once more and you take damage equal to its Attack points! Now, this duel's done!"

"She actually did it," said Zane quietly, smiling a bit "She pulled off a combo stronger than my Cyber End Dragon."

(AN9)

Zane: 1700-0

Jenny: 2000

Everyone was silent for a few moments, letting the magnitude of what happened sink in. Zane lost, a true loss as well, against Jenny of all people. It wasn't that they didn't believe in Jenny, just that Zane had never lost a duel before now. It's something that you don't expect to happen, no matter what. Zane and Jenny met up in the middle of the arena.

"Congrats Jenny," said Zane, as they shook hands, "Looks like I have only one duel left in me for this School now."

"Good luck, especially against Jaden," said Jenny, "You're gonna need it."

With that, Jenny headed off, waiting for the announcement of the Graduation Match. It was to be greater than even her duel with Zane, cause it'll be between the two greatest duelists in the Academy, and she couldn't measure up, for now at least.

(AN10)

(Chapter End)

Alright, this is it! One last chapter left to go! I decided to split it in two because this is my nineteenth chapter. It would be unusual to leave it like that, so I decided to add one more chapter. So, get ready! I think this is the last of it. So, let's get back to Digimon after this!

Also, over 600 reviews, so that's not bad, let's get back to it and try to reach 700 before I'm through with Digimon: Hazardous Time Travel.

Dx: So, you do realize what happens now, right?

LR: WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME OUT! YOU SAID I WAS GOING TO BE IN A DUEL!

RDF1: Okay, okay, I'll add you in next chapter.

YuGiOhFreak54: Really? You left him out again?

RDF1: I'm trying okay! I added in the duel with the Chief at the last minute!

YGOF54: (shrugs) Whatever. Only one chapter left. I know you can finish it strong!

RDF1: Thanks! And you know what, Let me add it in right here and now!

(Alternate Duel)

"Let's duel!" said Chief and Jenny.

Chief: 4000

Jenny: 4000

"I'll go first," said Chief, "And I'll set one monster in defense mode, and place one card facedown to end my turn."

"My go," said Jenny, looking over her cards, "Let's see here… I summon out 'Matthew Olson' to the field, and special summon 'Mr. Huggles'!"

Matthew Olson

Atk: 1600

Hr. Huggles

Atk: 600

"Next, I'll attack with Matthew Olson!" declared Jenny.

"Thanks for revealing my Gravekeeper Guard!" countered Chief, "Now Matthew Olsen returns to your hand, well after you take three hundred points of damage!"

Jenny: 3700

Guard

Def: 1900

"My turn's not done yet," said Jenny, "I play 'Time Summon' and place one card facedown to end my turn!"

Jenny: 3200

"My go, and I play 'Gravekeeper's Servant'!" said Chief, "Now, to declare an attack, you must discard your top card from your deck. Next, I'll added Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier! I attack with Guard, destroy that Dormouse!"

"I don't think so, I play 'TeleTransportation', saving Huggles and negating your attack!" countered Jenny.

"Then feel the wrath of my Spear Soldier, taking down your life points VERY fast!" continued Spear Soldier.

Jenny: 1700

"My go," said Jenny, "I activate the effect of my Time Summon to bring out 'Ex-Guardian – Nerissa'!"

Nerissa

Atk: 2800

"Next I normal summon Matthew Olsen, then trade both of them for my Knights of Revenge: Shagon and Khor!"

"_Become my thralls once more!_" said Nerissa as Matthew and Huggles changed into Shagon and Khor

Shagon

Atk: 2700

Khor

Atk: 2500

"Let's see you stop this!" said Jenny, while her monsters moved in for the attack!"

"I play my face down: Negate Attack!" countered Chief, "Next…"

"I'll set two cards facedown to end my turn," finished Jenny, leaving nothing in her hand, all the while wondering 'why didn't he let me attack? Since he stopped my attack, I lose no cards. What's going on?'

"My move," said Chief, "And I summon 'Gravekeeper's Curse', taking another 500 points from you!"

Jenny: 1200

"JENNY! DON'T TELL ME YOUR GONNA LOSE TO THIS GUY!" yelled out Jaden.

"He's not half bad this time," replied Jenny, "Especially since he's a master of that deck."

"Why thank you," said Gravekeeper's Chief, "Next, I play 'Necrovalley', giving my monsters a power boost."

Curse

Atk: 800-1300

Spear Soldier

Atk: 1500-2000

Guard

Atk: 1000-1500

"Next I'll play my Pot of Greed, allow me to play 'Double Summon', trading Curse for myself and special summoning back Curse, dealing another 500 to you," said Chief.

Jenny: 700

Chief: 4000

"I had a bigger challenge from Jaden, what happened? I hope you didn't get a bad hand," smirked Chief, "Because that can happen from time to time. And with 'Banner of Courage, I can take out that rodent!"

Jenny: 600

"Your move," finished Chief.

"My go," said Jenny, drawing her next card, looking at it, she smirked, "I play 'Pot of Greed', and reveal my facedown cards 'Two-Pronged Attack' and 'Sacrificial Greed'. My two monsters will be taking out that Curse!"

Jenny: 100

Chief: 4000

"Banking it all on one final hand," said Chief, as Curse went to the graveyard, "I do believe the chances are slim of it working!"

"But luck is on my side," said Jenny, as she started to give off sparks, not unlike in Will's body, "Or have you forgotten my bond with this deck? I play 'Negative Emotions – Call for Revenge'!"

Negative Emotions – Call for Revenge

Effect: Pay half of your life points; special summon all 'Knights of Revenge' from your hand and deck.

Knights of Revenge – Shagon, the Hate

Level: 8

Atk: 2700

Def: 2000

Knights of Revenge – Khor, the Destroyer

Level: 8

Atk: 2500

Def: 1900

Knights of Revenge – Ember, the Pain

Level: 8

Atk: 2300

Def: 1200

Knights of Revenge – Tridart, the Despair

Level: 8

Atk: 2300

Def: 1800

Jenny: 100-50

"And that's not all," continued Jenny, as she had to use up two cards in her hand with that move, leaving two in her hand, "I sacrifice all FOUR Knights of Revenge for something new and unexpected! I summon out my original creation: LONE RAINDROP!"

Lone Raindrop

Level: 10

Atk: 0

Def: 0

Effect: When this card is normal summoned by sacrificing three or more monsters, its attack and defense points become the total of all monsters' attack points on your opponent's field.

Effect2: When special summoned, this monster's attack and defense becomes the combined total of all monsters in your graveyard.

Lone Raindrop

Atk: 0-9800

Def: 0-6900

(AN11)

"I attack you, Chief, and end this duel! LIQUID SLASH!" declared Jenny, sending in her monster.

Chief: 4000-0

(Alternate Duel End)

LR: (sighs) Well, I guess this counts.

And let's not forget my Author Notes!

AN1: Ayer's Rock everyone. One of the best places to visit in the ENTIRE WORLD! I know, it's on my bucket list. (And I've got a good fifty years at least to attempt to go see it)(Knock on wood)

AN2: Yes, I finally reveal the relationship between Jennifer Rose and Maximillion Pegasus. His wife's sister is Jenny's mother to be precise, that's why the different name. This has been worked out since pretty much the beginning. Just don't forget this fact, because it'll be important later.

AN3: Giving Crowler a bit more respect, especially since he kinda deserves some of it. I mean, in this particular point in time he's actually acting like a real teacher, being honest while giving the student a fair chance to make up or just improve their grades in general.

AN4: Yeah, it will ALWAYS be a thing! So, BEWARE!

AN5: Yeah, this is a thing as well. Considering what happens later on, with you know who! (AND I DON'T MEAN MOLDIESHORTS!)

AN6: Yeah, cut it close and had a one-turn counterstrike, but the Gravekeepers can claim the field quite easily, even against the W.I.T.C.H. crew.

AN7: TeleTransportation negates the attack, not targets, so it gets around Phoenix's effect.

AN8: Thunder Crash from Chazz's duel is here, because it's an original duel and Zane has access to plenty of cards in his trunk case. He probably has a few other decks as well to work out the changes.

AN9: Reference to the first chapter. Zane said 'She might even have a combo better than my Cyber End Dragon' (paraphrasing to be sure); so, yeah, a reference to Jenny's first duel after her last.

AN10: Zane could have still won if she didn't get the card she needed. It was all up to lock with 'Card Destruction'!

AN11: NO COMMENTS ABOUT THIS WHATSOEVER OR I WILL REMOVE YOUR COMMENT!

Alright guys, let's get this done! SEE YA NEXT TIME! Later,

RDF1


	20. Graduation and Title Passing

HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER OF W.I.T.C.H. Gx Season 1! This will cover the final duel and a few extras at the end.

Jenny: Yep, it's like the special edition extended ending with deleted content!

RDF1: That made a surprising amount of sense.

YGOF54: Well, she IS from your head dude.

RDF1: True, true…

Dx: Can we get on with it? I'm looking forward to new material now.

LR: You and me both.

RDF1: Okay guys: time to finish this!

YGOF54: Let's get Dueling! GET YOUR GAME ON!

Okay guys, it's time for the final duel!

Disclaimer: One more time, RDF1 doesn't own YuGiOh Gx or W.I.T.C.H. See other chapters for more details!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_You may have stopped me from ending this duel this turn, but my next turn will ensure your defeat!" said Zane, "You've given me a great duel, but all good things must come to an end!"_

"_True, but this duel isn't over yet!" countered Jenny, "I play 'Heart of Kandrakar'! I SPECIAL SUMMON 'W.I.T.C.H.' ONCE MORE!_

_Guardian of the Veil – Will_

_Level: 7_

_Atk: 2500_

_Def: 2200_

_Effect: When all 'Guardian of the Veil' monsters are on the field, destroy one monster on opponent's side of the field and opponent takes damage equal to destroyed monster's attack points._

_Guardian of the Veil – Irma_

_Level: 7_

_Atk: 2200_

_Def: 2600_

_Effect: Once per turn, one battle is negated._

_Guardian of the Veil – Taranee_

_Level: 7_

_Atk: 2600_

_Def: 2300_

_Effect: Once per turn, one 'Guardian of the Veil' monster gains 500 attack points until the end phase._

_Guardian of the Veil – Cornelia_

_Level: 7_

_Atk: 2800_

_Def: 2000_

_Effect: Sacrifice 1000 life points to destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field._

_Guardian of the Veil – Hay Lin_

_Level: 7_

_Atk: 2300_

_Def: 2800_

_Effect: Sacrifice 500 points to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field._

"_Alright W.I.T.C.H. Let's end this!" declared Jenny, moving her hand forward, "I activate Will's Special Ability! This destroys Cyber End Dragon once more and you take damage equal to its Attack points! Now, this duel's done!"_

"_She actually did it," said Zane, smiling a bit "She pulled off a combo stronger than my Cyber End Dragon."_

_Zane: 1700-0_

_Jenny: 2000_

_Everyone was silent for a few moments, letting the magnitude of what happened sink in. Zane lost, a true loss as well, against Jenny of all people. It wasn't that they didn't believe in Jenny, just that Zane had never lost a duel before now. It's something that you don't expect to happen, no matter what._

"_Congrats Jenny," said Zane, as they shook hands, "Looks like I have only one duel left in me for this School now."_

"_Good luck, especially against Jaden," said Jenny, "You're gonna need it."_

_With that, Jenny headed off, waiting for the announcement of the Graduation Match. It was to be greater than even her duel with Zane, cause it'll be between the two greatest duelists in the Academy, and she couldn't measure up, for now at least._

(Recap End)

In the final couple of weeks before the Grad match was announced, Jenny was hard at work with her Duel Alchemy training. After 'finding' Pharaoh, an agreement was worked out that Banner would teach Jenny during her off hours while School was in session. The Summer Holidays were a different matter, but Jenny could opt to return early, as she is a student teacher and could use the time to prep for her classes. Jenny worked constantly outside of class to finish whatever training she could before the start of the duel. She received constant texts on her PDA, mainly from Alexis, but there were a few others from Jasmine, Mindy, Jaden, Syrus, and even one from Chazz. She more or less ignored Alexis's attempts to get her to come out of her room. The only time she left of her own accord was for meals, class, and of course, her duel with Zane. Finally, on the morning of the duel, she finally finished her training for now, and decided to shower and get ready for the duel that afternoon. Once she got ready, she grabbed a small snack before rushing out to the main Duel Arena, forgetting about lunch altogether.

(AN1)

* * *

A few days before the Grad Match, Zane decided to finally visit Jaden and Syrus in their Dorm Room. When he got there, he got a greeting he kinda expected, given the circumstances. Syrus screamed out in surprise at seeing his brother right in front of him, at the door to his dorm room no less.

"Geez, Sy," said Zane, calmly removing his finger from his ear to stop the ringing, "You want to yell any louder? I think some people on the mainland didn't hear you."

(AN2)

'Zane…? Making a joke? That's new,' thought Syrus, as he and Jaden were dumbfounded by the way Zane was acting, before Syrus managed to find his voice, "Sorry, you just kind of scared me there, bro. That, and you made a joke. I think that's the first time I've heard one from you."

"Aside from the joke," said Jaden, "Zane always scares you."

"Ya'know," said Zane, as he got a good look at the room he was in, and the fact that Chumley used to share it with these two, "In my three years here at Duel Academy, I have not once set foot inside the rooms of the Slifer Red Dormitory. I'm glad I finally found a reason to do so."

"A reason? You mean like inviting us to a luncheon, or one of the prestigious Obelisk Blue Functions?" asked Jaden.

"To duel you," replied Zane, in a slightly amused tone, considering outside the Graduation Dinner for Third Year Obelisks only, there was nothing left that Jaden was talking about for him to invite them to, even if he was thinking about it.

This made them facefault. The last time Zane even talked about dueling them was early last year, where Zane won against Jaden handily.

"Okay, maybe I'm dreaming, but did I hear you say 'duel', bro?" asked Syrus.

"You're not dreaming, Syrus," said Zane, as they picked themselves up, "I said I'm here to duel. And I've decided to duel you, Jaden. I want you to join me in the Graduation match next week, on the last day of School. I'm looking forward to our rematch, Jaden."

Zane headed to the door, but turned back for one last comment, "And by the way, I like your dorm room. It's fitting for freshman such as yourself. Feels homey, almost snug-like."

With that, Zane left them while mentally going over all the combos he had seen Jaden utilized, and how to overcome them with his Cyber Deck. As he was heading back to his dorm, he sent a message to Crowler and Shepard that Jaden Yuki would be his opponent.

* * *

It didn't take long for the word to spread like wildfire. It even got Bastion, Alexis, and Chazz talking about it.

"Can you believe it?" asked Alexis, "Jaden and Zane in the final match!"

"I know, it's quite the matchup," replied Zane, "A third-year Obelisk dueling a first-year Slifer. It's unheard of for the Grad Match."

"It should be the Chazz dueling," interjected Chazz," Now, that would be a match."

"Hold your horses there, Chazzeroo," said Atticus, surprising them while hanging from the tree right above them by his legs, before jumping down, "You've got to give Jaden his due. In this matchup, it'll be fast and furious vs. cool, calm, and collected."

"I wouldn't say Jaden is really furious," suggested Alexis, "But, he certainly duels with more passion than Zane. And you can't forget the bond with his deck. Those Elemental Heroes have come through for him hundreds of times over."

"The bond is great and all, but the passion might be a hindrance to your game," spoke up Bastion.

"Should be my game!" whined Chazz, earning glares from the three others, sweatdropping before noticing someone missing, "Hey, where's Jenny? She'd should be all over this conversation?"

"Yeah, it's really weird," said Alexis, "She's all but shut herself up in her room. I've barely seen her outside of class or at mealtimes, and even then it's only something light and racing back."

"Well, she IS becoming the first-year Duel Alchemy Teacher in Banner's place next year, since his… unfortunate passing," said Atticus, reminding them that Banner died due to cancer.

(AN3)

They gave a moment of silence, before agreeing to go their separate ways for the day, agreeing to meet up for the Grad Match.

* * *

On the night before the grad match, Jaden was watching the ocean from the cliff where Jenny and Demitri dueled for Yugi's deck. He thought about the past year, and everything that's happened, particularly his loss against Zane.

'No two ways about it, I've got to win,' thought Jaden, before Winged Kuriboh got his attention.

Jaden stood up to find Zane approaching him.

"What's up Zane?" asked Jaden.

"What's up," replied Zane, "is that it's time for our rematch. I'll see you tomorrow at the main dueling arena."

With that, Zane left, leaving Jaden alone.

'Alright, that settles it,' vowed Jaden, 'I'm gonna win, and I can't do that with my normal tactics. I'm gonna have to be strategic in this duel, better get to studying his deck, and how mine can counteract it.'

With that, Jaden headed back to his dorm, intent on learning Zane's deck, and how to beat it with his own.

* * *

It was time. At 1:00 in the afternoon on the final day of the school year, everyone was gathered for the Graduation Matchup between Zane and Jaden. Many were jealous of Jaden, but knew that they would stand even less of a chance. Jaden did prove his stuff against many of them, despite the difference in Rank. Even Jaden's group was getting slightly nervous and excited for this heated duel to begin.

"It's about to start," said Syrus.

"Yeah, time to see who's better," added Alexis.

"Jaden vs. Zane in the last throw down of the year," continued Atticus, "This will be some match."

"True, I can't even tell you how close it will be," informed Bastion, "While Zane clearly has the popularity, especially amongst the third years, Jaden's no pushover, as many students can respect from their own duels with him. This will be a matchup decided either very early, or at the last move."

"Can't argue with you there, Bastion," said a new voice, getting their attention. Jenny walked down from the balcony and sat on the upper row near Atticus, "Jaden definitely has the skills to go up against nearly every duelist in this school, but Zane certainly has had more time to build up his reputation."

"So, finally decided to 'grace' us with your presence," frowned Alexis as she glared at her friend, "You've basically ignored us since Jaden's duel against Superintendent Kagemaru. What's going on?"

"Fine," shrugged Jenny as she got up, "I know when I'm not wanted anymore."

"Wait, Jenny," said Chazz, getting up, "Alexis didn't mean that. I'm sorry, please don't leave me here with these guys!"

"I don't know," said Jenny, mulling it over. She was still a bit miffed about the Key Incident, but it did bring it about to a closure, with relatively minimum damage control; however, she wouldn't be lying if she said she didn't hold grudges, especially after a while and the person has apologized at least once, "Okay fine," making the decision, "but any negative comments or prying questions and I'm moving."

Soon, Jaden and Zane walked into the arena proper and went to the appropriate sides of the duel platform, both of them looking like they were about to meet the grim reaper, and not on friendly terms.

(AN4)

"Wow, Jaden actually looks serious," said Syrus in amazement, "That's gotta be a first."

"He's probably nervous," suggested Alexis.

"Well, he most likely should be, given that…" started Bastion.

"This is Zane's last day, and it's a big one too," finished Atticus, "He's gonna duel his best here and now."

Zane and Jaden walked to the middle of the platform and shook hands, before exchanging and cutting each other's deck before returning it. They returned to their sides and faced each other, Duel Disks at the ready.

Shepard gave the cue to Crowler, who stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Teachers and Students, Duelists of all ages: welcome to the Graduation Matchup between our Top Senior Zane Truesdale and Slifer Dueling Prodigy Jaden Yuki," announced Crowler, who internally wanted to hurl at saying that, but he promised Jenny he would be respectful to Jaden for Zane's sake, as this duel was being recorded for the Kaiba Brothers, as well as Yugi and all his friends, including the Ishtars. Kaiba would invite them mainly because Jaden had Winged Kuriboh, which only Yugi had and the fact that he gave it to Jaden meant that he had faith and trust in the rising star. Well… that and Yugi and Kaiba had made a bet on the duel, wanting an alternate chance to beat each other in a competition of their spiritual successors (given that Zane's Cyber Deck mimicked a good portion of Kaiba's deck).

(AN5)

Jaden: 4000

Zane: 4000

As the competitors readied their hands, Jaden spoke up.

"Hey, Zane, how do you want to decide who goes first?" asked Jaden.

"I'll let you decide," replied Zane, wanting to be courteous to his challenger.

"In that case, go right ahead!" declared Jaden.

'Hmm, going second this time huh?' thought Zane, 'now that's interesting.'

Jenny felt a small pang in her heart at this declaration, but she couldn't help but respect it. It was the logical choice after all, at least for Jaden. Zane let him choose though, so the interesting thing was why he didn't care?

"Alright, I'll start with 'Polymerization', this let's me Fusion summon a monster from my Extra Deck," started Zane, "I FUSION SUMMON CYBER END DRAGON!"

And that explained it. Cyber End Dragon summoned on the first turn, regardless if Jaden had a defense or not. Unfortunately, Zane's turn wasn't over.

"Next, I'll activate 'Different Dimension Capsule'!" continued Zane, "Now, I get a card from my deck after two turns. Finally, I'll set a card and end my turn."

"That doesn't look good," said Jenny, the others agreeing with her.

"Come on Jaden," said Alexis, "I know you can do this."

'Funny, how stacked that hand was,' thought Jenny, 'It's obvious De-Fusion is facedown to prevent CED's destruction. But Power Bond in the Capsule doesn't make sense, not this early.'

'Zane thinks he can outsmart me,' thought Jaden, planning his move the fullest with his current hand, 'well, not this time.'

"I summon 'Wildheart'!" said Jaden, "Next, I'll play Wild Half! This lets me cut your monster's points in half and summon a 'Half' Token of the same monster with equal attack points on your field. I'm not done yet! I'm adding in 'Cyclone Boomerang' to give my Wildheart a power boost!"

Cyber End Dragon

Atk: 4000-2000

Half Token

Atk: 2000

Wildheart

Atk: 1500-2000

"NOW I'LL ATTACK!" declared Jaden, sending in Wildheart.

'Not a good move,' sighed Jenny, 'though it's the only one he can make at this time.'

"Not so fast," said Zane, "I play 'De-Fusion', returning your attack target to my Extra Deck and getting back my Cyber Dragons!"

"My attack changes to that token!" countered Jaden, taking both monsters out.

"I can't believe Jaden destroyed Cyber End Dragon with one combo like that," said Alexis.

"Indeed he did," said Bastion, "He must have calculated Zane's facedown to be De-Fusion. That is most impressive."

"Not really," said Jenny, ignoring a nagging feeling in her gut, "Out of all the cards that could prevent Cyber End Dragon from being outright destroyed and having his three Cyber Dragons out on the field, De-Fusion is really the only way to go. If you realize just how many cards can protect his Cyber End Dragon, De-Fusion is the most likely one. It was more of a 1-in-5 shot, rather than a lucky guess."

"True, but that's not really Jaden's style," commented Syrus.

"I'm not done yet," said Jaden, "My Boomerang's effect activates. I destroy your Capsule, and you lose 500 points!"

Zane: 3500

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," said Crowler, "Jaden not only destroyed Cyber End Dragon, but also took the lead in the duel? That must be an imposter!"

"I don't think that's an imposter," said Shepard, "I think that Jaden has just thought everything through with that move."

"Well, that's certainly a first," commented Crowler, "I don't recall Jaden ever putting that much effort of thought into a single move, let alone combo. That Slifer Slacker…"

"Isn't slacking anymore," interrupted Jaden, "I'm going at this duel with my head, not my heart!"

'What!?' exclaimed Jenny, feeling her stomach drop at that declaration, 'Jaden! What in the Dominion of the Beasts are you doing, choosing your head over your heart NOW of all times!'

"Next, I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn," finished Jaden.

"My turn," said Zane, "Next, my card that I removed returns to my hand."

"Hold it!" shouted Jaden, "You mean, you DIDN'T fetch Power Bond?"

"Looks like you overthought that one," said Zane, "Though I can understand why. No Jaden, I didn't call for Power Bond, because that's now how I PLAY! I removed 'Card from the Different Dimension'! And now it returns to my hand, activating its effect!"

Card from the Different Dimension

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: If this card is removed from play, return it to your hand during your next standby phase.

Effect2: When this card is returned to your hand via this effect, both players draw 2 cards.

"That wasn't Power Bond like most of us thought," explained Chazz, "And the fact that you need six cards to pull off Polymerization, followed by De-Fusion, then Power Bond would leave Zane with nothing in his hand."

"Leaving him in a worse position," added Bastion.

"But that's Zane for you," said Alexis.

"Totally sounds like him from how long I've known him," added Atticus, "Maybe you should start rooting for him and not your Boyfriend Jaden!"

"Shut up!" responded an indignant Alexis, getting an eyebrow raise from Jenny.

'That wasn't a denial,' thought Jenny, 'guess she's actually serious about that engagement thing from last semester.'

"This just got awkward," whispered Chazz to Bastion, who nodded his agreement.

"I know you can do this, Jay," said Syrus, determined to see his best friend do well against his brother.

"I know this duel was short, but if you've run out of options so soon, I guess this wasn't the match I wanted after all,' said Zane, "I attack with all three Cyber Dragons!"

"I activate 'Draining Shield', effectively negating two of your Dragons' attacks!" countered Jaden, even though he took a big hit.

'That's more like it,' smirked Zane.

Jaden: 4000-1900

Zane: 3500

"Next, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," finished Zane, for now.

"My go," said Jaden, drawing his next card.

"Jaden's still in it, though it's not by much," said Alexis, worried for her pseudo-fiancé.

"And if he doesn't get rid of those Cyber Dragons, it'll be game over next turn," added Bastion.

"But the question is if he can get them off the field, it's keeping them from re-fusing back into you-know-who,' continued Atticus.

"Given Zane's bond with the Cyber Dragons," said Jenny, "That's not easily said, and even less easily done."

(AN6)

"And that's what making me worry," spoke up Syrus.

"What's the worry?" asked Alexis, "We all know Jaden's got a strong bond with his Heroes."

"Not today," interjected Jenny, "Not right now. Syrus is right, Jaden's using his head is actually hurting his game right now."

"Let's do this," said Jaden, looking over his cards, "I play 'Warrior Returning Alive', to bring back Wildheart and fuse him with Bladedge to form WILDEDGE!"

Wildedge

Atk: 2600

Effect: Can attack all monsters on your opponent's field.

"And now, Wildedge, show him how you go WILD to EDGE out the competition!" declared Jaden, sending in his monster.

(AN7)

"That's not funny," said Jenny, sweatdropping, her friends agreeing with her.

Zane: 3500-3000-2500-2000

Jaden: 1900

"A triple slaughter? Who IS this kid and where did that Slacker go!?" said Crowler, actually missing the student who irritated him usually with his lazy tactics.

"This duel is really getting interesting!" added Shepard, "I hope Mr. Kaiba and his friends will agree because this duel is closer than splitting hairs!"

"I can't believe what a little bit of strategy can do," said Jaden, "I should do this more often."

"You're a fool," countered Zane, though he couldn't fault Jaden for thinking that way, as normally it would be something to endorse, not lash back at, "I activate 'Return Soul', which sends my Dragons that were destroyed this turn from my graveyard right back to my deck!"

'That's not good,' thought Jaden, as Zane shuffled his deck.

"Ya'know, this has turned out to be such a shame," commented Zane as he put his deck back into it's place, "I thought I chose 'Jaden Yuki' to be my opponent. I wonder where he is right now…"

"What are you talking about?" wondered Jaden.

"You're not being yourself. There's no heart in your game today," explained Zane.

"Yeah, because I need to use my head to defeat you!" countered Jaden.

"Using one's head is a good strategy… except against ME!" exclaimed Zane, "Anyone that doesn't understand that is wasting my time during a duel!"

"Oh really," quipped Jaden, "Last I checked, who had more life points? Now stop the mind games, I'm not falling for them!"

Zane stayed silent, but in reality part of him wanted to go over and hit Jaden for that remark. He doesn't do head games, at least not normally. The only way he'd really do head games is with his finisher of Cyber End Dragon, or Cyber Twin Dragon utilizing Power Bond.

"Mind games?" asked Syrus, "Zane's never really used Mind Games before, except for his Cyber Dragon fusion finisher. And I should know, I've seen nearly all his duels."

"It's no mind game," said Jenny, glaring at Jaden, "This is straight reality check. It's clear who will have the advantage in the next turn unless something unexpected happens."

Then something unexpected happened with Jenny, she was reminded that her gut was feeling wonky for a reason. She just realized she getting hungry, very hungry. But she ignored that feeling in favor of concentrating on the duel before her.

"My go," said Zane, drawing his next card, "I play 'Future Fusion'! This let's me fuse cards from my deck to make a Fusion Summon! I return my three Cyber Dragons to the grave to bring back Cyber End Dragon!"

Cyber End Dragon

Attack: 4000

"Downside is I can't attack with the Fusion Monster the turn I summon it this way," continued Zane, "However, I can afford to wait until next turn."

'Yeah, but I can't,' thought Jaden, trying to figure out how to stop that Fusion Card AGAIN!

He drew his card, and looking over all three of them, he figured he could survive the round and, if nothing else, have another monster on the field in case all else fails.

"Still with your head, it seems," sighed Zane, before getting angry again, "YOU CAN'T WIN THIS WAY!"

"Still going on that," replied Jaden, almost mockingly, "Well, we'll just have to see about that."

'Okay, that does it,' twitched Jenny, before getting up and heading down to the bottom of the stands, "Jaden, come on! You know this isn't right!"

"Jenny?" said a shocked Jaden, before getting his bearings again, "This isn't your concern. Let me duel the way I choose!"

"You should listen to her. She has a point!" added Zane, "And I thought you were going to be a challenge. What a disappointment you've become!"

"STOP WITH THE HEAD GAMES! THEY WON'T WORK!" shouted Jaden.

"Fine then," said Zane, changing tactics, "If you won't heed my words, then maybe my CARDS WILL 'PIERCE' THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS!"

"Do it Zane," declared Jenny, glaring at Jaden again.

"My go," said Zane, "I play 'De-Fusion', bringing back my Cyber Dragons! Next, I'll PLAY POWER BOND!"

Cyber End Dragon

Atk: 4000-8000

'Well, there goes plan A,' thought Jaden.

"I know you might question the change in fusion summoning," continued Zane, "But it's with the double attack points that I will END THIS DUEL HERE AND NOW!"

'Jaden,' growled Jenny, 'Even I played with my heart when facing him, and I WON! How can you, someone whose heart is ten times bigger than mine, ignore it!'

"So, any last words Jaden?" asked Zane, who was tired of Jaden's attempts at dueling without his heart, "My Dragon is powerful enough to destroy your Wildedge and end this duel. Anymore tricks up your sleeve?"

"We'll just see, won't we…?" said Jaden, but against Power Bonded CED, it wasn't looking good.

"I guess not," assumed Zane, "Let's just end this and put you out of your misery! Go, SUPER STRIDENT BLAST!"

"I don't think so," said Jaden, earning another eye twitch from Jenny, "I play 'Soul Union'!"

Soul Union

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: Select one monster in your graveyard. Add that Monster's attack points to a monster you control.

"Jaden, that was a wasted move!" called out Jenny.

Wildedge

Atk: 2600-5200

"She's right," said Zane, "My Dragon still has enough attack points to end this! Try again if you can!"

Jaden then realized his mistake, and decided to beat against his own head to try to think of another way to survive this.

"Jaden! You can't rely on your head!" stated Jenny, crossing her arms, "Only your heart can save you now!"

CED powered up and launched its attack at Wildedge, intent on taking Jaden out of the duel.

'NO! This can't be the end,' panicked Jaden, before realizing his body moved on it's own, activating another card on his field, 'What the heck?' He then realized what just happened, 'Time to turn this duel around!'

Jaden called out with all of his might and barely survived the backlash of his monster exploding to bits right before him.

Jaden: 100

"Okay, what just happened!" demanded Zane, "That should have finished you!"

"Yeah, I gotta say I'm lost too…" added Jenny, confused, before noticing Jaden's field, "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it Jenny," said Jaden, before explaining to the bewildered crowd, "I barely managed to activate 'Emergency Provisions' just before the Damage Step, allowing me an extra 1000 life points by sending 'Soul Union' to the graveyard, allowing me to survive."

Jaden (unabridged change): 1900-2900-100

"But that's not all," continued Jaden, thoroughly spent from the energy expended in this duel, "I also play 'Hero Signal', allowing me to special summon 'Bubbleman'. And Bubbleman's effect allows me two more cards! I'm not out of this yet!"

"My turn's not done yet," said Zane, moving to his Second Main Phase, "I summon 'Cyber Kirin', and use his effect to protect me from Power Bond's second effect."

"That was too close," sighed Jenny, before noticing something wrong with Jaden.

"Come on!" taunted Zane, "Where's the Jaden that almost defeated me!?"

"He's right here!" countered Jaden, before doubt entered his face, "I think… I don't really know anymore."

"Looks like my card 'pierced' that thick head of yours after all," said Zane, "You need your heart if you're going to win this!"

Suddenly, a noise distracted them both, as well as everyone else. Jaden's stomach growled in protest over the duration of time gone without food, which was over five hours ago, as well as an intense duel on top of that time. It demanded food before it would let Jaden continue. Of course, as a certain unnamed Law demanded, one stomach growl usually brought out another, this one from Jenny.

Jenny blushed; the growl was so loud it was as if it had a microphone next to it.

"Looks like I need my stomach as well," confessed Jaden with a guilty grin on his face, stupefying everyone all over again (minus Jenny for obvious reasons). He looked around, trying to find someone, "Dorothy! You around here?"

Jaden then spotted Dorothy, who looked surprised at being called out.

"Hey, can you fix me up something? Pretty please?" asked Jaden.

"Sure thing!" replied Dorothy, after looking at her co-worker.

"Actually, make that a double! I missed out on Breakfast as well as Lunch!" called out Jenny, before jumping the barrier and landing on the arena floor, walking over to Jaden, "You don't mind if I join in, do you?"

"Not at all," replied Jaden, moving over to sit down next to her without leaving the platform proper.

"That's bizarre," said Bastion.

"It's Jaden," reminded Chazz, "For him, it's normal."

"I don't mind that, since Jaden IS back to his version of normal," commented Syrus with a smile on his face.

"Ya'know sis," spoke up Atticus, "The fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Jealous?"

"Of Dorothy? As if," replied Alexis, "I'm just glad Jenny's also back to her cheery self. She's been too cooped up this past week."

"They got a point," chuckled Jenny, "I've been too much of a hermit for the past few days and Jaden's pulled a personality 180 just this morning. It just doesn't make sense."

"Agreed. Hey Zane, you don't mind if we grab a bite, do ya?" asked Jaden.

Zane contemplated for a moment, before going with HIS heart and allowing it. It was HIS Graduation Duel after all. If he couldn't call the shots, it would be an insult to the legacy of the Grad Match, "Why not? Maybe this will be the key to that duel I wanted."

"Jaden shouldn't be allowed to do this! This isn't a buffet duel," complained Crowler, within reason.

"Well, Zane is allowing it, and he's calling the shots. Take it up with him," replied Shepard, "Besides, I think this duel is gonna get more intense now."

"How so?" asked Crowler.

"Jaden's best dueling comes from his split-second heart decisions, not well thought out moves," explained Shepard, "Sure, anyone else wouldn't be able to do this and win, but Jaden certainly has managed it this past year. Now, let's see what happens when Jaden starts using his heart in this duel."

(Time Change)

Thirty minutes later and Jaden and Jenny were all but inhaling the excellent Rice Balls made by Dorothy and Sadie.

(AN8)

"So, let this be a reminder to never go more than four to six hours without eating a meal, especially when a duel's coming up," said Dorothy in a cheery tone as she made the next batch with Sadie.

"Yes ma'am," replied Jenny obediently, finishing off her last Rice Ball as well as her drink, "Now, Jaden… What have we learned?"

"Never go into a duel without first having a meal…?" tried Jaden.

"And…" prompted Jenny.

"Always stick to your strengths," sighed Jaden, having no other excuse that could be valid, "Time to see what my HEART has to offer this duel!"

Jaden finished up himself and got ready to duel again, picking up his card hand once more. Dorothy and Sadie gathered the Dishes and placed them aside for now, as to not miss the rest of the duel. Jenny herself also returned to arena stands, her heart lighter than it had been all week. She really needed that meal, in more ways than one.

Jaden turned back to Zane, mulling over what happened while he waited for Dorothy and Sadie to finish making the first batch of Rice Balls.

* * *

Inside Jaden's mental plane, two Jadens stood across from one another, one with a brain insignia on his chest, while the other had a big heart insignia on his chest.

**So, taking back the reins so soon, huh?** said the brainy Jaden, **It was fun while it lasted.**

_Hey, I gave you a chance, didn't I?_ replied the Heart Jaden, _Besides, if anything we're going to need to work together to go up against Zane._

Both of them smiled at that prospect, before shaking hands.

* * *

"So, ready to pick up where we left off?" suggested Jaden, his heart in full motion.

"Bring it!" replied Zane, smiling that his competition was finally going to be worthwhile.

"Time to shine!" declared Jaden, "I play 'Pot of Greed'! Next, I'll follow up with Avian in defense mode and play 'Spy Hero'!"

Spy Hero

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: Discard two random cards from your deck, then add on Spell card from your opponent's graveyard to your hand until the end of the turn.

"I think I'll fetch that Future Fusion you've got chillin' in that graveyard and take it for a spin!" continued Jaden, "I play Future Fusion!"

"Now that's the Jaden I remember!" said Zane, smiling a bit.

"I fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman into Rampart Blaster!" continued Jaden, "I'll set a couple of facedowns and end my turn."

Zane: 2000

Jaden: 100

"Glad to see you got your heart back," said Zane, "But it's a little late to join the party! I summon 'Cyber Phoenix', which negates any spell or trap effect targeting 1 Machine monster on my field."

"Oh, this is gonna be good," said Jenny as she joined the others again, "Jaden's about make big play here guys."

"Oh please," said Chazz, "Sure he got some momentum going, but with Zane's combo, Jaden's pretty much certain to lose."

"The odds are NOT in his favor," added Bastion.

"The odds mean nothing to Jaden dueling with his heart," said Syrus.

"True, but right now it looks like your boyfriend isn't doing too well," spoke up Atticus, the last part towards her sister.

"Jaden's a friend," clarified Alexis, "Who just happens to be a boy! That doesn't make him a boyfriend!"

"That's not what I heard from Jasmine and Mindy…" started Atticus, before receiving a 'bonk' on the head with no warning courtesy of Jenny.

"Enough of the 'romance' talk, Atticus," said Jenny, "Let them be! Or did you LIKE being in that coma?"

"I'll be good," wept Atticus, covering his head from the scary woman next to him.

"Ya'know," said Zane, "I'm actually glad you got to have a late lunch, but I just hope you don't lose it with this next attack! GO SUPER STRIDENT BLAST ON RAMPART BLASTER!"

"And Zane just keeps making mistakes," said Jenny.

"How so?" asked Alexis.

"Just watch," smiled Jenny, focusing on Jaden's facedown.

"Not so fast!" countered Jaden, "I play 'De-Fusion', and you know its effect as well as I do."

"True," replied Zane, "But my CED is protected by my Phoenix!"

"And I thought using MY head was a mistake," quipped Jaden, sending an additional low blow with that statement, "I'm not selecting your monster, I'm selecting MINE! My monster splits into its two Fusion Materials with no target left for your attack!"

Burstinatrix

Atk: 1200

Clayman

Atk: 800

Avian

Def: 1000

Bubbleman

Def: 1200

'That was an error, but Jaden still can't attack, not even with 'Brave Attack'. My Dragon's too strong," thought Zane, until he noticed the other facedown, "Oh crap!"

"That's right," said Jaden, predicting Zane's thoughts, "My Monsters aren't going to be battling. I'm gonna sacrifice them with 'ELEMENTAL BURST!"

"NO! NOT THAT CARD!" shouted Zane in surprise.

"That's what I'm talking about," said Jenny, giggling a bit, "Jaden's bond with that deck is going full force right now, and its greatest weapon has just been unleashed!"

"That card combo!" exclaimed Bastion, "The odds of pulling it off, especially under these conditions are…"

"Not applicable when Jaden is factored in," interjected Alexis.

"Jaden's actually doing it," said Chazz, "He's destroying CED a second time, or is it a third time now?"

Elemental Burst

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: Tribute one of each Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water Attribute monster you control to destroy (not target) all cards on your opponent's field.

Both fields were empty now, leaving both duelists with a fresh start, sort of.

"So long CED," said Jaden, "I can't say that I'll miss him."

"You won't have to," replied Zane, "Now that Cyber Phoenix is destroyed, I can draw one card."

"Wait a second… It can't be," started Jenny.

"Oh, it is, Jenny," explained Zane, "You see, Jaden, I've recalibrated my deck for this duel to revolve around CED constantly being on the field, or never gone long."

"You're bluffing!" challenged Jaden.

"I'm not," replied Zane, moving into his Second Main Phase, "For you see, the card I drew is 'Time Fusion', which works in similar ways to 'Time Summon' from Jenny's deck. It works like this, I remove one card from my hand and next turn, I can Fusion Summon any monster from my Deck. And with my second CED ready to go, I'm ready for anything. The only other drawback is that I can't attack the turn it's summoned."

'And that leaves me with two turns to make a counter play,' thought Jaden.

"And don't think you're getting out of it that easily," said Zane, "There's no shame in losing here. You've given your best against THE best Duel Academy has had in years!"

"I wouldn't finalize that Graduation Speech just yet, Zane," said Jaden, "I've got time, and with at least one more turn, I'm not done yet!"

"And this is the wait and see part of the duel," said Jenny, looking carefully at the field for any sign that someone might win.

(AN9)

"My draw," said Jaden, and looking at his card, he knew in both his head and heart that he would finish this on HIS terms. He just needed a few select cards on the field to activate it, "I'll set this facedown and end my turn."

"My turn," said Zane, drawing his next card, "Next, "Card from a Different Dimension' returns, giving us two new cards. Then, I'll call forth my SECOND CYBER END DRAGON!"

Cyber End Dragon

Atk: 4000

"As much as I like Zane's play style," said Alexis, "I'm starting to get sick of seeing that CED, and all because of this one duel."

"Yeah, but Jaden still has time to turn it around. He needs one monster to pull it off too," said Jenny, confusing the others. At their looks, Jenny just smiled, "I would explain it, but it's better to see for yourself."

"My turn," said Jaden, "And it's time I showed you why I'm the 'Hero' of this deck!"

(AN10)

"That's a bad joke," said Zane to himself, because he didn't want to point out the obvious to the crowd.

"I'll start with "Fusion Recovery!" said Jaden, drawing Sparkman, the one card he needed to make this duel end on his terms, "This lets me bring back Burstinatrix and Polymerization! Next, Miracle Fusion to bring out 'Flame Wingman'! But I'm not done yet! I fuse 'Flame Wingman' with 'Sparkman' to bring forth my strongest Hero! COME FORTH 'SHINING FLARE WINGMAN'!"

"And with his arsenal of Heroes in the graveyard, Wingman's points are stronger than ever," smirked Jenny, as she figured out the facedown with this move.

Shining Flare Wingman

Atk: 2500-4900

"Now attack! End this duel with Shining Flare Blast!" declared Jaden.

"_A light to shine for the future!_" declared Shining Flare Wingman, as he destroyed CED.

Zane: 2000-1100

"School's out Zane, with Wingman's special Ability!" continued Jaden.

'That would be right,' thought Zane, 'but I still have THAT card!'

"Not so fast Jaden," declared Zane, revealing his facedown, "Damage Polarizer will negate that damage, and we both get to draw one card as a side effect!"

'That seems pointless,' thought Jenny.

Both Zane and Jaden drew their next card, and as fate would have it, they both drew 'Battle Fusion', which would turn the duel into their favor (if they didn't both have it).

Both duelists were visibly tiring, even Zane. This duel was testing their spirits to the very end, and who would win was still anyone's guess.

"I'll set this card facedown and pass it to you," said Jaden, "So, what have you got this turn? Let me guess, CED one more time, right?"

"We'll find out!" replied Zane.

"Well, whatever the outcome," declared Jaden, "I've got a feeling this is the last turn of the duel!"

"I wholeheartedly agree, and I think we both know how this is going to end," replied Zane, "My draw!"

"Why would they call 'Last Turn'?" asked Syrus, "This duel is still up in the air, isn't it?"

The others couldn't help but agree, minus Jenny.

"This IS the last turn, and with good reason," explained Jenny, "Zane now has enough cards to pull out his ultimate combo!"

"Jaden, I've just got to say," said Zane, "This has turned out to be more fun than I had imagined."

"Good to see I impressed," smirked Jaden.

"But it's all over," said Zane, "I play 'Power Bond'! This will let me summon my last CED."

"Wait a second," said Chazz, "That's not going to work without three Cyber Dragons, and they're all in the grave!"

"All too true," added Bastion, "He has no field or hand for that monster."

"Whoops," smirked Zane, "Guess I forgot… This card will chain with Power Bond, letting me bypass the sacrifice requirements! CYBERNETIC FUSION SUPPORT!"

Cybernetic Fusion Support

Type: Quick-Play Spell

Effect: Sacrifice half your life points. When fusion summoning this turn, you can remove the Fusion Materials from your graveyard instead of your Hand or Field this turn.

Zane: 550

"I remove three Cyber Dragons to summon… MY THIRD AND FINAL CYBER END DRAGON!"

Cyber End Dragon

Atk: 4000-8000

'I am getting SO tired of seeing that Dragon!' whined Jaden.

"And that's just the start!" declared Zane, "I'm going all out with 'Limiter Removal'!"

"Double crap!" slipped up Chazz.

"Double crap indeed," agreed Bastion.

"And it's not good for Jaden!" finished Alexis.

'Jaden will be just fine,' thought Jenny, 'Of course the point meters will probably break from what comes next.'

Cyber End Dragon

Atk: 8000-16000

"THIS IS THE END! ATTACK!" declared Zane.

"NOT SO FAST!" countered Jaden, "GO! BATTLE FUSION! THIS CARD LETS MY WINGMAN GAIN YOUR DRAGON'S ATTACK POINTS!"

Shining Flare Wingman

Atk: 4900-20900

"He can't do that, can he?" wondered Crowler, who had never seen that move been done before at this level of power.

"Kaiba himself endorsed that card! There's no denying its effect!" countered Shepard.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET! I PLAY MY _OWN_ BATTLE FUSION!" countered Zane.

Cyber End Dragon

Atk: 16000-36900

"I think that attack meter just broke!" said Atticus.

"No kidding," agreed Alexis.

"A 'Battle Fusion' trade-off?" said Jaden in amazement, "It's no wonder you're the top duelist here!"

"Thanks for that Jaden," said Zane, with equal respect, "That's why I'm passing it on to you. Despite your written grades, or your rank, you're receiving my title after this duel, so do me proud!"

"Sure thing Zane," grinned Jaden, before adding, "LET ME START RIGHT HERE AND NOW! _**I PLAY MY LAST TRAP CARD 'FINAL FUSION'!**_"

"Final Fusion!?" exclaimed Zane, before realizing that Jaden had that move planned out two turns ago, thus ending it on HIS terms, "How clever! You truly are worthy of this title!"

"AND THAT DAMAGE METER HAS JUST BEEN OBLITERATED!" declared Jenny, jumping up in shock and excitement.

Final Fusion

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: When two Fusion Monsters are battling from opposite sides of the field, the battle is negated and both players take damage equal to the combined attack points of both Fusion Monsters.

Damage: 36900+20900=57800

The combined flash of light from both monsters blinded everyone as a HUGE explosion ensued, leaving a dust cloud covering the entire arena, the sheer damage calculation shorting the electricity for a few seconds. Jenny raced down and jumped onto the arena floor, determined to see her friends safe, as the amount of damage both players taken were WELL beyond the safety limits, even with Holograms.

(AN11)

"JADEN! ZANE!" called out Jenny.

"Who won?" asked Bastion.

"I don't know," said Chazz, "I can't tell."

Zane: 550-0

Jaden: 100-0

Zane barely managed to prevent himself from toppling over while Jaden had no such luck and was on his back, seemingly knocked out.

"Dang," whispered Jenny, "That was brutal!"

It only took a few seconds of silence before the applause set in, celebrating the best duel the Academy had ever seen, even in the past years.

"Zane!" said Jenny, getting up on the arena and meeting Zane, catching him before he collapsed and guided him over to Jaden, before setting him down. Jaden also seemed to wake up at this time, "About time Jaden. You had us worried there for a minute."

"Thanks for the concern," said Jaden, sitting up, "How's my hair? It's still there?"

"No Jaden, that explosion knocked it all off," quipped Jenny, "Your hair is fine, dork!"

"And it looks like we ended in a draw," commented Zane, looking at the students around them, already starting to miss at least some of them.

"Yeah," said Jaden, a slightly worried tone in his voice, "Does that mean we have to duel again?"

"Yes it does," replied Zane, "And someday we will."

"That would be sweet," smiled Jaden.

"Until then…" added Zane

Both of them shook hands, Jenny placing hers on top, smiling with pride at them, before both of the boys fell back on the ground.

"Good, cause I could use a breather, maybe even a nap," laughed Jaden.

"Won't argue with you there," replied Zane, laughing as well.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh at the fact that they were laughing, before standing up and look at everyone that was there.

'This has been SOME year,' thought Jenny, 'Never really asked for the "Save the World" bit, but I'm starting to understand a bit more about why Yugi did it. This is gonna be one boring summer by comparison, for the most part.'

It took several minutes before the applause died down and everyone started heading back to the dorms to finish packing, leaving the three duelists on the stage. Even the recording crew had finished up and left, most likely edit the footage before it was sent to Kaiba.

Zane and Jaden eventually gained the energy to stand up on their own.

"That was my greatest duel here," said Zane, "Thanks again, Jaden."

"Sure thing Zane. And next time," replied Jaden, "I'm coming at you with all my heart from the start!"

"And I look forward to it," smiled Zane, before turning to Jenny, "Jenny, you've done a great job too. I'm glad I can leave, knowing you two will be here to protect this academy after I'm gone."

"Sure thing," smiled Jenny, "But, you know what's left, right?"

"Of course," said Jaden, "The only way to decide who's the next top duelist is that we'll need to duel."

"I was actually referring to the ride home; however, that's true too," replied Jenny, placing her hand on her hip, "But I'm not at your level yet, Jaden. I've got to train some more."

With that, the three of them headed out to head to their dorms to get their stuff together before heading home, and in Zane's case, to get started on his next move, which was the pro-circuit.

* * *

After Jenny got home, she immediately turned in for the day, since the next day she was heading to Industrial Illusions to speak with her Uncle Pegasus, and it was a several hour flight. Once she got there, a limo was waiting for her. After a comfortable Limo, she in front of the most famous building for making Duel Monster cards, Industrial Illusions.

She headed inside, using her special pass that Pegasus gave her a few years ago, and headed straight to Pegasus's office.

"Hey uncle," greeted Jenny, catching Pegasus looking at two different pieces of paper, seemingly indecisive.

"Ah, Jenny-dear," spoke up Pegasus, noticing her now, "Welcome to America."

"Thanks," replied Jenny, "What've you got there?"

"I'm just deciding which of these card designs to develop. Both are very good, but I've run into my card limit for the month, and leaving one of them until the next one will be rude."

"Can I see?" asked Jenny, who was always up to learn about new cards.

"Sure, I could use a second opinion after all the hard work I've put in today," agreed Pegasus.

Jenny took a look at both cards, and both were mirror reflections of each other. It was Chimeratech Overdragon and Chimeratech Fortress Dragon; both of which would definitely support Zane's deck.

"You're right, this IS tough," said Jenny, "What about your other cards?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Pegasus, a bit surprised, but pulled out a few others he was originally going to push back because the two Cyber Cards were that good.

Jenny looked through them, but one caught her attention. It was a Destiny Hero she had never seen before.

Destiny End Dragoon

Attribute: Dark

Level: 10

Type: Warrior/Fusion

Fusion Material: Destiny Hero – Plasma and Destiny Hero – Dogma

Atk/Def: 3000

Effect: Can only be Fusion Summoned by the correct Fusion Materials.

Effect2: This card cannot be destroyed by Card Effects.

Effect3: Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its attack. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated.

Effect4: During your standby phase, if this card is in your graveyard, you can remove one 'Destiny Hero' from play to special summon this card.

Jenny was amazed. This was the strongest Destiny Hero she had seen, and she had seen most of them already.

"Definitely this card," said Jenny, placing down 'Destiny End Dragoon', "The Chimeratechs can wait a month, and then you can release them together, to give the players options. This card, however, is something the Destiny Heroes need. I've gone over the deck strengths and this will fit right in, making it more competitive than ever."

"I see," smiled Pegasus, glad the choice was taken out of his hands, "Thank you Jenny. You always know what to decide when I'm in a bind. I'm glad I was able to meet you all those years ago."

Jenny giggled. Pegasus said that whenever she made this type of decision. In fact, some of the best cards were released because _she_ chose them, not Pegasus.

"Thanks, Uncle," said Jenny, before losing the smile, "Now, onto more important business."

"Of course, Amnael," replied Pegasus, putting away the paperwork for now, "What's on your mind?"

"I'm the new guardian for the Sacred Beast Cards," said Jenny bluntly, "And I need a failsafe in case their seal is ever truly broken or weakened the point of uselessness. I've already enlisted the help of the Gravekeepers, but it'll be a couple of years before they can work something out. I need some more ideas."

"Well, that certainly is a pickle," frowned Pegasus. Those cards were more dangerous than he had imagined, "Any particular reason why? I mean, the last I checked they were three Prototype God Cards that got twisted, extremely. It's the very reason I personally took over the God Card project and finished it myself. My former Millennium Eye was able to protect me while I worked on them."

"All true," replied Jenny, before adding grimly, "But I've found some shocking news since then. It turns out Banner, our previous Amnael, found the Sacred Beast Tablets. Their origin goes back to Ancient Egypt, long before our Tri-Colored Pharaoh's time, according to them anyway."

(AN12)

"You can speak with the Beast Cards?" asked Pegasus, genuinely surprised.

"Well, they were the ones to inform me of my guardian status," shrugged Jenny, "I've got enough pictures to make solid 3-D images of each one if you want to take a look. You're my first choice though. I can try and get in touch with Yugi to see if he, or the Ishtars, had more information if you're unable to help out."

"You were right to bring me this," said Pegasus in all seriousness, "This is definitely something worth studying. Between Yugi, the Ishtars, and myself, we should be able to decipher all the text on these tablets, and maybe discover a way to keep their 'Spirit Drain' ability at a minimum, if not outright negate it completely. Thank you, Jenny, I'll contact them and we'll get working on it right away."

Jenny sighed in relief; she DID make the right choice. Truth be told, she was a little frightful that Pegasus wouldn't be able to help her like she imagined.

"Thank you Uncle," smiled a teary-eyed Jenny, hugging Pegasus.

Pegasus held her close. Things weren't always easy since his wife died, but his wife's family has helped him in ways no one ever could. Now, he was able to return that blessing by being there for Jenny, who was going through a trying time right now. No one, especially not one Jenny's age, should be asked this much off. Yugi went through it himself for several years, and was glad that his friends was able to go through it with him. Jenny didn't have friends she considered THAT close, not even Jaden's group, so she was glad that she had Pegasus. He knew the pain she was going through and the weight of the burden she now held. She kept up a strong image in front of her friends mainly because she could keep herself busy and not think about it; however, now that she didn't have as much to keep her busy, her thoughts often dwelled on what might happen if she couldn't keep the Sacred Beast's powers at bay. It was a tall order, and even she felt some fear at not being able to rise to the task. There were so many drawbacks that she didn't want to fail, not if it mean the whole world was at stake because of it.

(AN13)

However, now that she had her Uncle Maximillion Pegasus offering her support, she knew that she had a chance, and that gave her hope.

(Chapter End)

(Story End)

Jenny: Okay, that deserves an explanation! Why did you have me breakdown like that!

RDF1: Oh, I wasn't aware that you wanted to change your name to Mary Sue. I guess I can go ahead and do that…

Jenny: NO! DON'T YOU DARE!

RDF1: You're not perfect; it's been established many times. The fact that you're having a breakdown is perfectly reasonable, considering your circumstances.

Jenny: True…

Dx: Considering I've never had a breakdown, so to speak, it's clearly making you a more popular OC than me.

Jenny: And he's complimenting me, where is this world going…?  
LR: (laughs) Agreed. Dx, get back to normal before I have to make you!

RDF1: Okay, okay, guys! Take it to the next dimension! I've got to wrap this up!

Anyways, yeah… Gotta explain that last bit. Jenny's been so strong during the year, letting things either roll of her back, or not really let it affect her. She is no Mary Sue and this is to help her feel more like the teenager she really is. Seriously, no child, or teenager for that matter, should have to handle this on their own. So, yeah… This is a thing!

Now, let's get this done! Author notes!

AN1: THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR LATER ON!

AN2: Zane has made a joke? IT'S THE END FO THE WORLD!

AN3: Remember, this is the cover story for those that don't know Amnael. And since Chumley's gone, and Syrus and Jaden aren't in this scene, it's very acceptable that everyone involved believed that Banner died due to cancer. Also, no one made the connection between Banner and Amnael since he never took off his hood apart from Jaden and no one was paying attention when the duel was in outer space (aka Macro Cosmos).

AN4: What, that's how serious they look, especially Jaden.

AN5: Cyber Dragons and Blue eyes deck. Seriously, these guys are mirrors if you look at it the right way.

AN6: Easier said than done is more difficult when it's not easy to say in the first place! I like being difficult in being understood sometimes!

AN7: BAD PUN IS BAD PUN!

AN8: SADIE! WHY IS IT SO HARD TO FIND YOUR NAME!? WOW! I've mentioned her before, but I had to get her name for this, mainly because she had a bigger part this time around.

AN9: Funny enough, Jaden actually got 'Final Fusion' during the first round of the Time Fusion stall. He planned the final move of the game that early. Guess he still had a strategy after all, especially Fusion Recovery, Miracle Fusion, and Sparkman being the next three cards in his deck. (Spoilers if you read this before finishing the fic!)

AN10: Another pun, but it fits, sort of…

AN11: Seriously, I think that's the most damage anyone's taken in ALL of the Anime. I've yet to see a duel that tops 57800 points of damage. If anyone knows how to top this, please by all means, let me know! THIS IS SOME SERIOUS DAMAGE HERE!

AN12: And the two of them know him as Yami, not Atem, just an FYI!

AN13: Already explained right at the end of the chapter. (Seriously, I'm not writing all of that again!)

Thanks for all the support! Also, Let me know if you want to see the deck I made for Jenny, with most of the cards! I'm pretty sure you can probably work out all the cards from the fic, but there are some I never really showed. SO, let me know if you want to add that in, this will let me add an extra bonus after completing this fic.

Until next time, where I start on my next project: Treasure Planet with OC (which is NOT Jenny).

Later,

RDF1


End file.
